Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou
by Gokussdesetsuno45
Summary: Naruto y Jiraiya son succionados por el Kamui de Kakashi durante el reencuentro del equipo 7, ahora en Equestria Naruto y Jiraiya haran amistad con las mane six, Spike y las dos Princesas, alternativamente a esto Akatsuki busca a Naruto y planea eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, incluso a las mane six... Naruto x Harem (Mane Six, Celestia, Luna & Chrysalis)
1. Prologo

**Notas del autor**

**Bien, primero que nada… hola querido lector que esta leyendo este fanfiction, soy Gokussjdesentsuno45, y este es mi primer fanfiction subido a esta pagina y el primero que hago en general, bueno, en realidad e reescrito este capitulo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente… conseguí lo que quería… el prologo.**

**Esta historia tendrá varias partes del Shippuden original, las que a mi criterio son y fueron las más importantes, Naruto puede controlar cuatro afinidades, pero hasta ahí, no soy fanático del Godlike, por el contrario no me simpatiza nada esas clases de fanfiction, tampoco habrá bash de personaje (Es una grandísima idiotez)**

**No apto para mayores de 15, hay escenas por así decirlo -Hentai- y -Ecchi- en este fanfiction. **

**Así que están advertidos xD**

**Espero que les guste… y como soy un novato en esto, díganme en que creen que pueda mejorar ;)**

**Los soundtracks usados en las escenas están en mi perfil, el numero del track estará anotado para que lo puedan buscar mejor.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1- Track 1 I Said im Naruto**

**Narradora (Celestia):** Hace dieciséis años un Bijuu llamado Kurama, este era el noveno Bijuu ataco la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas, pero el Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, detuvo a la bestia, protegiéndola a costa de su propia vida sellando a la criatura en su hijo recién nacido, Naruto Uzumaki, siendo un niño Naruto experimento el rechazo que sufren todos los Jinchurikis, alternativamente a esto otro chico, Sasuke Uchiha también tubo que lidiar con la perdida de su Clan a manos de su propio hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha quien había masacrado a su propio Clan por razones desconocidas, ambos se toparon pero a pesar de que el joven Uzumaki quería hablar con el Uchiha, este le hizo su rival, dos años después el Joven Uzumaki conocería a Iruka Umino quien le salvo la vida convirtiéndose en su primer real vinculo, luego Naruto formaría parte del Equipo 7 liderado este equipo por el Ninja copia Kakashi Hatake, conocido así por su Sharingan que fue dado por su compañero de Equipo muerto, Obito Uchiha, juntos el Equipo 7 enfrento a varios enemigos, pero Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a sentirse inútil al ver como Naruto se volvía más y más fuerte que el, decidió romper todos sus vínculos y irse de la aldea, Naruto intento detenerlo pero casi fue muerto, tras eso junto con su Otro Maestro Jiraiya, partió para entrenarse y prepararse para el ataque masivo que haría Akatsuki para capturar a los Bijuus con fines desconocidos en tres años…

**Fin Del Soundtrack**

* * *

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1-Homecoming**

**Narradora (Celestia):** El tiempo paso… el chiquillo se convirtió en un adulto, Naruto ya no era más un mocoso, era un joven que maduro física y mentalmente dejando de ser el peor estudiante y pesado a un joven agradable y por así decirlo dulce, Naruto también a aprendido un montón de nuevos Ninjutsus, preparado físicamente para una nueva batalla contra Akatsuki y para traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo… Sasuke Uchiha y preservar sus vínculos, aun así sigue persiguiendo su sueño de ser Hokage y ser el héroe de su aldea… pero lo que Naruto no sabe… es que su destino no era permanecer en su aldea y en su mundo, si no… que su destino seria ser un héroe de un mundo completamente diferente al suyo más pronto de lo que el creía, y no seria junto a su amor de la infancia Sakura, ni con Hinata, si no con Seis Ponis y dos Princesas… esta es la historia de un chico al cual yo amo…

**Naruto: **El telón se levanta para mi nueva historia ¡De veras!...

_**Guarida de Orochimaru**_

****Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II: Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~****

Una hoja cae al suelo, sin pasar nada de repente… el suelo explota, nubes de polvo y escombros vuelan por los aires, un chico de no más dieciséis deja de correr, era rubio pelo completamente desarreglado y parado, con una chaqueta cerrada con un cierre de color Naranja y Negro con una larga cinta atada en la cabeza con el símbolo de su aldea, con una especie de marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes gatunos era Naruto y pregunta -¿Qué fue eso?-

**Naruto Uzumaki: Miembro del Equipo 7**

-El Chakra de Sai- dijo Yamato

**Yamato: Usuario del Estilo Madera**

-Esto no terminara bien- dijo Jiraiya

**Jiraiya: Uno de los tres legendarios Sannin**

-Proviene de allí- dijo Sakura

**Sakura Haruno: Miembro del Equipo 7**

-Vamos, Naruto, Sakura, Tenzou, Jiraiya-Sama- dijo Kakashi, Naruto solo frunció el ceño.

**Kakashi Hatake: Líder del Equipo 7**

_**A las afueras de la Guarida**_

El clon de sombra de Yamato vio la explosión y dijo -¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

Kabuto con una sonrisa -Sasuke… siempre despiertas de mal humor ¿no?-

**Kabuto Yakushi: Ninja renegado **

_**Guarida de Orochimaru**_

Las columnas siguen surgiendo hasta que llega un momento en que desaparecen para revelar a Sai tirado en el suelo y mira hacia arriba, luego Sakura aparece y también mira hacia arriba, finalmente Naruto llega con Jiraiya y Kakashi estos miran también hacia arriba aunque al principio la vista era dificultosa, logra verlo bien… ahí esta… el amigo que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando Sasuke

-Naruto…- dijo Sasuke mirándolo desde arriba con unos ojos frios

**Sasuke Uchiha: Ninja renegado **

-…Sasuke- dijo Naruto mirándolo desde abajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke ya estaba sujetando a Naruto y este le dijo de una forma tranquila -¿Acaso no querías volverte Hokage?... si es así deberías estar entrenando y no buscándome-

-Como podría volverme Hokage, si no pude salvar a un amigo… ¿no es así…Sasuke?- dijo Naruto en respuesta

-Entiendo…- luego cerro los ojos y comenzó a sacar su espada de su funda -Bueno… no puedo ayudar a los ignorantes… así que mejor ¡Muere en silencio!- y intento clavar a Naruto, la pantalla se va a negro se escucha un sonido de un golpe de espada…

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Sai detuvo el Chokuto de Sasuke y este dijo sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad -Bloqueaste mi ataque… bien hecho…- luego Naruto se libro del brazo de Sasuke se alejo y dijo -¡Te llevare a casa, sin importar que!-

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST 3: Track 01 Ishin Tenpuku Keikaku**

Sasuke cerro los ojos y dijo -Hmph… no serás capaz ni de hacerme un rasguño pequeño- luego se abalanzo hacia Naruto pero este, detuvo su tajo con un Kunai. Luego le dio una patada para alejarlo.

Naruto grito -Ven aquí ¡Sasuke!- luego Sasuke salto y casi le intento darle un tajo con su espada, Naruto esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego Naruto intento darle varios puños y patadas, todas fueron bloqueadas por Sasuke. Y Sasuke dijo calmadamente -Tanto deseas pelear conmigo…-

-Sasuke ¡Basta!- grito Naruto. Sasuke solo canalizo su chakra de rayo con la mano izquierda y grito -**Chidori Nagashi**- Naruto esquivo los ataque de rayo y luego grito -**Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra (Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**- una pared de clones aparecieron, los clones desaparecieron, y del humo de la explosión de los clones salió Naruto y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

-Sasuke te lo dije en ese entonces y te lo digo ahora, si es necesario te romperé cada maldito hueso de cuerpo y te traeré a rastras con nosotros- dijo Naruto

-Siempre serás un niño Naruto… siempre será así… ¡Naruto!- dijo Sasuke, Quien luego hizo unos sellos y grito -**¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego! (Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu)**- y intento quemar a Naruto, pero este de repente fue influenciado por el Nueve Colas y le volvió a lanzar el Jutsu con su Chakra, pero su banda ninja salió volando por los aires.

Luego cuando los dos estaban en el suelo, Sasuke noto que el humo volaba hacia atrás, directamente hacia el Rasengan que Naruto había formado y este grito -¡**Te llevare a casa sin importar que!**-

Sasuke por su parte canalizo su Chidori por su espada y dijo -Aquí acaba esto-, ambos se abalanzaron y chocaron sus Jutsus, y Sasuke termino yéndose hacia la columna. Y cayó al suelo.

Naruto se quedo ahí y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sus marcas de nacimiento también volvieron a ser normales.

Sasuke se comenzó a levantar y dijo -No está mal- luego ya reincorporado dijo -… Pero esto acaba ahora- luego Sasuke clavo su Chokuto en el suelo, alzo el brazo y dijo -Acabare contigo Naruto-

-Yo no usaría ese Jutsu Sasuke- Dijo una voz, luego Orochimaru y Kabuto aparecieron al lado de Sasuke.

**Orochimaru: Ninja Renegado**

-Nos estábamos divirtiendo pero no dejare que ni tu Orochimaru me detengas- dijo Sasuke

-Podríamos dejar que estos chiquillos se deshagan de Akatsuki, porque si ellos intervienen, no podrás tener tu ansiada venganza- dijo Orochimaru

-Que excusa tan patética- dijo Sasuke-

-Pero es practica, si aumenta tus probabilidades de vengarte… - Kabuto ajusto sus gafas- ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa malévola mientras sus gafas eran iluminadas de blanco, y Sasuke solo le dijo -Bah…-

-Venga vámonos a nuestra otra guarida- dijo Orochimaru, los tres ninjas renegados se voltearon pero Kakashi llamo su atención -¡Un momento!...- los tres voltearon

-Lo siento… pero no puedo dejarlos partir…- dijo Kakashi mientras tenia posicionado los dedos en la posición del Kamui, entonces Naruto dijo -Kakashi-Sensei… no estará pensando en…-

Kakashi cerro los ojos y dijo -Lo siento Naruto, pero ese ya no el ya no es de la aldea de la hoja, el es un ninja renegado que puede poner en riesgo la información de nuestra aldea, y por lo tanto hay que eliminarlo-

-Eso no es justo, esta diciendo que todo este viaje fue solo para…- dijo Naruto enojado

-…Matar… a Sasuke…- dijo Naruto conmocionado. Kakashi, no contesto y abrió su ojo izquierdo gritando a mismo tiempo -**Mangekyo Sharingan: Kamui-**

****Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II: Track Frozen Flare -Shura no Huuin-****

-¡¿Que de-?!- dijo Kabuto al mismo tiempo que se abrió una especie barrera espacio-tiempo

Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba Kakashi fue corriendo hacia Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!- grito Jiraiya mientras corría detrás de su alumno

-¡No te dejare, Sasuke! ¡Hice una promesa y la cumpliré!- Grito Naruto corriendo hacia Sasuke

Cuando llego arriba Naruto y Jiraiya fueron succionados por el Kamui de Kakashi.

-Naruto… tu…- dijo Kakashi al darse cuenta que su alumno y Jiraiya habían sido absorbidos por su técnica

****Fin Soundtrack****

Sakura agarro a Kakashi de los hombros y pregunto con lágrimas -Kakashi-Sensei… existe alguna forma de traerlos de vuelta-

Kakashi miro hacia abajo y luego le dijo -Lo siento Sakura… pero no hay forma-

Sakura recogió la banda ninja de Naruto mientras lloraba, Kakashi miro hacia el cielo y Yamato miro hacia abajo con frustración, oscurece la pantalla

****Opening: Yura, Yura por Hearts grow (Opening 9 de Naruto)****

**Titulo del episodio: **Prologo ¡Una nueva aventura!

* * *

_**Dimensión del Kamui**_

-Que lugar tan raro, hay puros prismas rectangulares y nada más- dijo Naruto mientras miraba la dimensión con sus manos sujetando su cadera

Luego Naruto recordó porque se abalanzo en el Kamui -¡Sasuke!- dijo pero se dio cuenta que era inútil, Sasuke no estaba aquí.

**** ****Soundtrack: ****Rurouni Kenshin OST 1-Track 23 De mo ne! Hontou wa ne!****

Jiraiya con una cara graciosa de enfado salido de la nada le grito -¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!-

Naruto con cara graciosa de enfado también le contesto -¡¿MI CULPA?!-

-¡SI MOCOSO IDIOTA SI NO TE HUBIERAS LANZADO COMO UN DESCEREBRADO SOBRE EL KAMUI DE KAKASHI, NO ESTARIAMOS EN OTRA DIMESIÓN TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-

-¡FUE CULPA DE KAKASHI-SENSEI EL FUE EL QUE ACTIVO EL KAMUI SIN AVISAR TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-

-¡PUES PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ESOS TRES FUERAN LOS SUCCIONADOS TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-

-¡HABIA ESTADO ENTRENANDO ESTOS TRES AÑOS PARA ESTO TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE SASUKE ERA UN CASO PERDIDO, PERO NOOOO, TU TENIAS QUE QUERER SEGUIR BUSCANDOLO, Y AHORA MORIREMOS AQUÍ POR TU CULPA UZUMAKI! **¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!**

**-¡USTED FUE EL IDIOTA QUE SE LANZO DETRÁS DE MI, PUDO HABERSE QUEDADO ATRÁS Y DEJARME SEGUIR! ¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTOOOO!-**

****Fin del Soundtrack en el minuto 00:42****

-Sabes podríamos quedarnos a discutir aquí todo lo queramos pero si no encontramos una salida pronto nos quedaremos en este lugar para siempre- dijo Jiraiya, en ese momento Naruto noto una especie de portal con un resplandor azul abierto, no se podía ver puesto que estaba bastante iluminado.

-Hey, Sabio Pervertido deberíamos ir por ese portal, al fin y al cabo quizás terminemos de nuevo en nuestra dimensión- dijo Naruto

-Tienes Razón chico- dijo Jiraiya

-Además… quizás Sasuke también este ahí- dijo Naruto ambos fueron corriendo directamente hacia el portal. Cuando llegaron al final de portal, estaban varados en un bosque.

Naruto sintió sus flequillos tocándole la frente, cuando se toco la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su banda ninja se quedo en la destruida guarida de Orochimaru, por lo que inclino la cabeza y dijo -Oh genial… ahora incluso perdí mi banda ninja- Naruto vio el bosque y dijo -Bien hagámoslo- luego se disponía a ajustar más su banda y dijo con una expresión chistosa de lagrimeo -Se me olvido que ya no tengo mi banda…-

-Vamos Naruto- dijo Jiraiya, Naruto dijo -¡Si!- y ambos comenzaron a saltar en las copas de los arboles.

**4 horas después.**

Naruto y Jiraiya saltaban en las copas de los arboles lo más alto que podían para ver si llegaban más rápido, pero los dos notaron que el día se estaba terminando y estaba anocheciendo. Ambos pararon y Jiraiya dijo -Naruto vamos a descansar, ya esta anocheciendo, mañana a primera hora reanudaremos el viaje- y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto le dijo a Jiraiya -Oiga Sabio pervertido, vamos por unos pescados o algo por el estilo me muero de hambre-

Jiraiya le dijo -E visto un río cerca de aquí, ¿que tal si vamos a ver?- y Naruto dijo -¡Si!- con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa grande.

**30 minutos después.**

****Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST 1-**** Track 22 Ayame to Suzume -A Theme of the Kenshin s Family**** ****

Naruto y Jiraiya capturaron una gran cantidad de peces y Naruto dijo -¡Esto es más que suficiente para saciar mi apetito!-, Naruto comenzó a comer los peces que habían capturado y al verlo comer mucho Jiraiya le dijo -Si… eso también lo heredaste de el…- Naruto pregunto -¿De quien?- Jiraiya simplemente respondió -No, no, no es nada…- Naruto se quedo extrañado.

-Crees que haya gente aquí Sabio Pervertido- dijo Naruto comiendo

-Si, y quien sabe… quizás obtengas novia Naruto- dijo Jiraiya. Naruto sonrojado dijo -No digas cosas como esas Sabio Pervertido…- y Jiraiya dijo -Mírate ya te pusiste rojo (Risas)- luego Naruto le dio un puño en la cabeza.

**Fin del Soundtrack al minuto al minuto 0:40**

**2 Horas después**

Naruto estaba dormido y Jiraiya vigilaba en caso de que una criatura intentara atacar, los dos cambiarían turnos cada 2 horas, Jiraiya le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo -Al fin y al cabo es solo un chico…- luego Naruto dio unos cuantos ronquidos y Jiraiya dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados -Es igual que su padre…- de repente Jiraiya escucho un rugido leve y acto seguido sacudiendo a Naruto levemente le dijo en voz baja -Naruto… despiértate- Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos y pregunto -¿Qué pasa Sabio Pervertido?-

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II (The Last Wolf Suite ~Shishio Makoto no Kumikyoku~) A partir del minuto 4:00**

-¡Ponte en guardia!- dijo Jiraiya al ver a unos lobos de madera gigantes.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Parece ser que son Lobos… no te confíes son gigantes- Naruto dijo -¡Lo se de veras!- luego los lobos comenzaron a atacarlos

Los lobos intentaron morder a Naruto, pero este los esquivo y les dio una patada en el mentón mandándolos hacia los arboles y luego grito -**Jutsu Clones de Sombra (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**- otro Naruto apareció y este a su vez hizo un Rasengan y acabo con el lobo **(Saltar la música al minuto 5:25)**, este se convirtió en trozos de madera rota, Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto.

Jiraiya por su parte destruyo cinco de estos con un Rasengan súper gigante. Acabando con todos.

**Fin del Soundtrack al minuto 5:29**

-¿Qué rayos eran estas cosas?... no son lobos de verdad- dijo Naruto agachado tocando la madera de la que estaban hechos los lobos con su dedo índice.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- dijo Jiraiya sujetándose el mentón, luego mirando hacia la izquierda dijo -Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora antes de que más de esas cosas aparezcan-

-Lo se, de veras- dijo Naruto levantándose y los dos comenzaron a moverse por lo arboles

_**2 horas después.**_

Naruto y Jiraiya pararon en un árbol grande y Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto -Deberías subir para ver si ves algún pueblo por aquí-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo -Muy bien- luego canalizo su chakra en los pies y subió a alta velocidad el árbol cuando llego a la copa del árbol miro hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha y en la derecha vio unas luces.

-Luces, a de haber un pueblo ahí, ¡Vamos Sabio Pervertido!- dijo Naruto y Jiraiya dijo -¡SI!- y ambos fueron corriendo a alta velocidad y tras unos minutos finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada del pueblo.

Naruto le dijo a Jiraiya -Espere aquí Sabio Pervertido, iré a ver que hay allí y luego vendré a decirle lo que vi- dijo Naruto y Jiraiya luego asintió con la cabeza

Naruto fue corriendo y cuando llego al pueblo dijo-¡No puedo esperar a llegar y poder hablar con!...¡Personas!- Naruto se sorprendió al ver que no había ni una sola persona, solo Ponis, Ponis de su tamaño, que usaban ropa de calle, brazos, manos, caderas, cuellos, lo único que tenían de Ponis era orejas, hocico y cascos. El momento en el que Naruto grito '¡Personas!' todos se voltearon hacia los arbustos donde el estaba y tras darle un escalofrió, se escondió rápidamente y trato de imitar los sonidos de un sapo -Birip, birip, birip- dijo Naruto imitando en croar de los sapos. Todos le creyeron y continuaron haciendo lo que hacían

-**Suspiro** salvado de veras- dijo Naruto dentro de un arbusto, este volteo un poco para seguir observando a los Ponis, Naruto vio que algunos tenían cuernos y otros alas, y otros simplemente nada de eso.

-¿Cuernos, Alas?... Creo que el Kamui de Kakashi-Sensei me llevo a parar a un cuento de hadas…-

-¿Qué son esas marcas? Son difíciles de ver por sus pantalones, pero claramente son marcas- dijo Naruto preguntándose a si mismo.

-Pero papi, yo quiero mi Cuttie Marc ahora- dijo una voz, Naruto abrió un pequeño orificio en el arbusto, una potra de la edad de Konohamaru estaba caminando con su padre, esta tenia una tiara y un vestido rosa (**Ya han de saber de cual zorr- es decir yegua estoy hablando ¬-¬**)

-Encontraras tu talento pronto Diamond Tiara, así que tranquila y se paciente- dijo el Semental, Diamond Tiara solo contesto con un -Hmph-

-Anímate hija, hoy nuestra gobernante la Princesa Celestia nos visitara esta noche, será un gran honor que la Princesa de Equestria nos visite ¿No crees?- dijo el Semental en voz alegre

-Al parecer ya no estoy en las naciones elementales… tengo que volver donde el Sabio Pervertido para contarle de veras- dijo Naruto dejando el parque para volver hacia Jiraiya sin ser descubierto

_**Con Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya estaba sentado en una roca hasta que finalmente Naruto arribo

-Mocoso… dime ¿Qué viste haya?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Ponis, Unicornios y Pegasos…- dijo Naruto, Jiraiya quedo extrañado y le toco la frente a Naruto tocándose así mismo la frente -¿Qué hace Sabio Pervertido?- Jiraiya entonces dijo -Nada… simplemente estoy verificando si el calor afecto tu cerebro- Naruto con una mirada con cierto enfado dijo -No estoy loco-

-Bien entonces… cuéntame los detalles- dijo Jiraiya

_**Tras una explicación.**_

Naruto le explico todo lo que vio en especial las Cuttie Marcs y la Princesa Celestia, tras eso idearon un plan

-Bien… ahora así que este es el plan: usaremos el Jutsu de transformación para pasar desapercibido y hablar con la Princesa Celestia- dijo Jiraiya

-Si- asintió Naruto

-Bien y que esperas una invitación ¡Hagámoslo!- dijo Jiraiya

Naruto y Jiraiya hicieron el sello del carnero y ambos dijeron -¡Transformación!- una nube de polvo rodeo a los dos y cuando se disipo mostro sus nuevas apariencias

Naruto como un unicornio naranja con una melena larga y cola ambas despeinadas como su cabello normal rubio

Jiraiya era un unicornio también, de color blanco puro y su melena y cola también eran desarregladas como la de Naruto.

-Bien, veamos mi Cuttie como se llame…- dijo Jiraiya mirando su nueva Cuttie Marc, la cual era el kanji de aceite

-Y el tuyo Naruto- Naruto miro su Cuttie Marc, era simplemente el símbolo de remolino rojo que caracterizaba a los Uzumaki

Naruto miro a Ponyville y alzo su puño al aire -¡Listo Sabio Pervertido!- Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados dijo -Siempre…- Naruto entonces dijo -Haya vamos- mientras los dos miraban a Ponyville… esta aventura esta apunto de comenzar.

_**Naruto y Jiraiya están en un lugar desconocido, no hay humanos sino ponis ¡¿Qué pasara?!**_

* * *

**Ending: Turkestanica (Fue usado por un fan para un fanmade ending japonés de mlp)**

**Avance del próximo capitulo**

**Naruto: **¡Hola Soy Naruto! Wow… estas ponis son realmente…

**Jiraiya: **Oye… porque estas tan rojo

**Naruto: **¡CALLESE!

**Twilight: **¡TODOS LOS PONIS DE ESTA CIUDAD ESTAN LOCOS!

**Naruto: **Twily pero sin amigos no podrás llegar a nada

**Twilight: **¿Y como sabes eso Naruto?

**Naruto: **Te lo diré en el próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou _**El comienzo de una amistad mágica ¡La magia de la amistad 1era parte!**_

**Twilight: **¡No es justo Naruto!


	2. ¡La magia de la amistad 1era parte!

Aquí va el capitulo numero 2

-Hablando- así es cuando un personaje habla

-"Pensando"- así es cuando un personaje piensa

**-Hablando- **Así es cuando un Bijuu, Naruto en alguna de las transformaciones de Jinchuriki, malo de turno habla o cuando hay una amenaza

**-"Pensando"- **Así es cuando un Bijuu, Naruto en alguna de las transformaciones de Jinchuriki, malo de turno piensa

**_Lugar_**

**Soundtrack y/o Opening**

¡Disfruten del capitulo!

**Opening: Yura Yura by Hearts Grow (Opening 9 de Naruto)**

**Narrador: **_Había una vez en el Reino Mágico de Equestria, dos nobles hermanas que reinaban la tierra juntas y creaban armonía en la región, para esto la mayor usaba su magia de unicornio para subir el sol, la menor traía la luna a la noche, y así creaban equilibrio de su reino y sus súbditos: todas las variedades de Ponis. Pero con el tiempo… la menor se lleno de celos. Los Ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les traía, pero dormían por la hermosa noche, un día fatal la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La mayor quiso razonar con ella… pero la amargura de la menor… la transformo en una malvada yegua obscura. Nightmare Moon, juro que subiría la luna en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor uso la magia mas poderosa conocida… los elementos de la armonía, usando la magia de esos elementos, derroto a su hermana menor, y la envió para siempre a la luna, la hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna…_

**Twilight Sparkle: -…**y la armonía a perdurado en Equestria por generaciones…-dijo una unicornio morado conocida como Twilight Sparkle terminó la historia. Tenía una melena y una cola púrpura con una franja de color rosa por el medio de ellos y llevaba un top celeste con una insignia de la estrella en la parte delantera del top y también tenía los pantalones vaqueros azules, tenia unas piernas lindas, una cadera pequeña y cintura ancha, además de unos grandes pechos copa d -Hm… los elementos de la armonía… ya había oído hablar de ellos… pero ¿Dónde?- dijo la Yegua mientras miraba al cielo.

**Titulo del episodio**: El comienzo de una amistad mágica ¡La magia de la amistad 1era parte!

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai OST 1- Bubbles' Dance**

Twilight caminaba para regresar a su biblioteca, durante su caminata se topo con Twinkleshine y sus amigas

**-**Ahí estas Twilight, Moondancer hará una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo**-** luego se acercaron a Twilight y dijeron **-**Quieres ir**-** Twilight dio un paso atrás y contesto **-**Lo… siento chicas… tengo que estudiar mucho todavía…**-**

Tras decir esas palabras Twilight salió corriendo dejando un humo atrás de ella con su mano hacia arriba despidiéndose.

**-****Suspiro** esa poni hace algo más que estudiar**-**

**-**Creo que prefiere a los libros que a las amigas**-**

Twilight con el ceño fruncido mientras corría dijo **-**Se que oí hablar de esos Elementos**-**

**_Hogar de Twilight_**

Twilight abrió la puerta bruscamente golpeando a su asistente dragón Spike, un dragón de la altura de Naruto cuando tenía doce años, purpura con espinas verdes a diferencia de en la caricatura son largos, apuntando hacia atrás, a pesar de que sus brazos eran de tamaño normal la parte de abajo desde el codo eran gruesos, con garras y ojos verdes

**-**¡Wuaaah!**-** grito Spike quien termino en el suelo con espirales en lugar de ojos, luego se levanto y sobándose la cabeza dijo **-**Oooow**-**

**-**¿Spike? Spiiike… ¿Spike?**-** Spike se limpiaba el polvo de su cuerpo mirando con cierto enfado a Twilight **-**Oh ahí estas, ven busca la vieja copia de '_Predicciones y profecías' -_**-** Entonces Twilight vio un aplastado obsequio atravesado por la cola en forma de flecha de Spike

**-**Bueno… era un regalo para Moondancer pero…**-** dijo Spike con cierto enfado al mismo tiempo que el regalo que era un oso de peluche cayo al suelo destrozado.

**-**Hay Spike ¡Sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas!**-** regaño Twilight a Spike

**-**¡Pero es el descansó!**-** dijo Spike quejándose.

Twilight entonces uso su magia para sacar varios libros mientras revisaba dijo **-**No, no, no, ¡no, no! ¡NO!... Grrrr… ¡SPIKE!**-**

**-**¡Aquí esta!**-** dijo Spike al mismo tiempo que encontró el libro, Twilight entonces lo atrajo, Spike al ver que la caída dolorosa era inminente dijo **-**Hay basura…**-** el libro junto con Spike cayeron al suelo mientras este gritaba **-**¡WUAAAAAH!**-** y termino estrellándose con su hocicó.

**-**Gracias**-** dijo Twilight sonriendo con los ojos cerrados llevándose el libro, dejando al pobre Spike estampado en el suelo este solo dio un pequeño gemido de dolor (Que crueldad Twily o_O)

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**-**'Elementos_, elementos, E, E, E… _¡Aja! _Elementos de la armonía… ¿Ver: Yegua en la Luna?**-** _Dijo Twilight extrañada.

Spike reacomodando los libros que Twilight dejo tirados dijo **-**¿Yegua en la luna? Solo es un cuento Poni**-**

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X OST II- Track 02-The Last Wolf Suite ~Shishio Makoto no Kumikyoku~**

**-**_Yegua, yegua… _¡Aja! _La yegua en la luna, mito de la antigüedad, poderosa poni que quiso dominar Equestria, vencida por los Elementos de la Armonía y recluida en la luna, según_ _la leyenda el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y ¡traerá la noche eterna!**-**_

**-**¡Spike, sabes lo que eso significa!**-** dijo Twilight con preocupación

**-**No- ¡¿Eh?!**-** tras decir eso la escalera se fue abajo y Spike cayo gritando**-**¡Wuaaah!**-** terminando siendo sujetado a la espalda de Twilight.

**-**Toma nota, a la Princesa**-** dijo Twilight, Spike tomo una pluma y un pergamino **-**Adelante**-**

**-**_Querida maestra, mis continuos estudios de la magia poni me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre…**-**_

**-**Espera… filo… filo**-** dijo Spike quien al parecer no entendía a lo que Twilight se refería.

**-**¿Margen?**-** Spike aun no entendía **-**Maaar-**-**

**-**Umh ¿Borde?**-** Y… Spike seguía sin entender.

**-**¡Hay! ¡Que algo malo esta por pasar!**-** tras unos segundos Spike lo escribió.

**-**…_Lea esto, la mítica yegua en la luna es de hecho Nightmare Moon, esta por regresar a Equestria… y traerá la noche eterna, debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla, espero su respuesta, su fiel alumna… Twilight Sparkle**-**_

**-**Twilight… Sparkle… listo**-** dijo Spike al ver que termino la carta

**-**Bien, mándala**-**

**-**¿Ahorita?**-**

**-**¡Pues claro!**-**

**-**Umh… no lo se Twilight, la Princesa Celestia esta ocupada con la Celebración del Verano… ¡Y eso es pasado mañana!**-** Twilight se pego a la cara de Spike y le dijo **-**¡Claro Spike!**-**

Luego miro arriba hacia el sol y dijo **-**Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la Celebración del Verano…**-**

**-**Es imperativo que la Princesa lo sepa ahora**-** Spike comenzó a escribir de nuevo **-**Impera- impera…**-**

**-**¡IMPORTANTE!- Grito mandando a Spike hacia atrás dos pasos y dijo **-**Entiendo, entiendo…**-** luego Spike le escupió fuego a la carta mandándola donde Celestia **-**Listo, va en camino**-** luego con las manos en los costados dijo **-**Pero no esperes de pie…**-**

**-**No me preocupa Spike, la Princesa confía mucho en **mí**, en sus años como mi mentora jamás a dudado de mi**-** entonces Spike escupió otra carta y Twilight confiada dijo **-**Ves, sabia que actuaria de inmediato**-**

Spike leyó la carta con tono de la Princesa Celestia dijo **-**_Mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight… tu sabes que valoro tu diligencia y tienes toda mi confianza… pero tienes que dejar de leer esos ¡Libros polvorientos!...**-** _Twilight se sorprendió al oír eso.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**_Ponyville_**

**_-_**_Querida Twilight, no todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni, te envió a supervisar los preparativos para la Celebración del Verano donde se realizara en Ponyville, y tienes una tarea más importante que cumplir… haz amistades**-** _Twilight dio un suspiro.

**-**Mira lo positivo Twilight, La Princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca, ¿Eso no te hace feliz?**-** dijo Spike tratando de animar a la malhumorada unicornio

**-**¡Si! Es verdad, además tengo razón… supervisare todo rápidamente e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas sobre la profecía**-** dijo Twilight

**-**¿Y cuando harás amistades como la Princesa dijo?**-**

**-**Dijo que viniera supervisar, soy su alumna así que hare mi deber real, pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades**-** dijo Twilight

Mientras que el carruaje aterrizaba, dos unicornios, uno blanco (Jiraiya) y otro naranja (Naruto) que iban caminando por ahí, y por azares del destino…

**-**Gracias señores**-** dijo Twilight agradeciéndoles a los guardias no se fijo y termino golpeando con la espalda del unicornio naranja.

**-**Woah… ¿Estas bien?**-** Naruto le dio la mano amablemente para que se levantara, Twilight se ruborizo ligeramente al ver al Unicornio pero le dio la mano y este la levanto, esta asintió a la primera pregunta que le hizo el rubio, ahora Naruto era el ruborizado, la belleza de la yegua fácilmente superaba a Sakura.

**-**Umh… ¿Estas bien Twilight?**-** dijo Spike sacándola del trance

**-**¿Hola? Tierra a Naruto**-** dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto también saliera del trance

**-**Oh si, hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…**-** dijo Naruto presentándose a si mismo

**-**¿Y el?**-** pregunto Twilight

**-**Umh… es… mí… Abuelo Jiraiya**-** dijo Naruto

**-**¿Tu abuelo Jiraiya?**-** pregunto Twilight

**-**¿Tu abuelo Jiraiya?**-** pregunto Spike

**-**¡¿Tu abuelo Jiraiya?!**-** Grito Jiraiya, luego con una cara cómica de enfado grito **-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-**

Naruto bajo el brazo de Jiraiya diciendo **-**Si… mi abuelo Jiraiya **guiño de ojo****-** luego sonrió, Jiraiya entendió **-**¡Oh si! ¡Soy su abuelito! ¡Jajajaja!**-** dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza de Naruto.

**-**Y chicos ¿Qué los trae a Ponyville?**-** pregunto Spike

**-**Oh, pues… vinimos de un pueblo lejano y queremos ver a la Princesa Celestia para preguntarle algo**-** dijo Naruto, Jiraiya con una sonrisa extrema asintió a alta velocidad repetidas veces _–Créansela por favor, Créansela por favor- _Pensó Naruto, al ver como Spike alzaba una ceja, poniendo su brazo izquierdo en el costado y Twilight tenia una cara desconfianza.

Spike luego cambio a una sonrisa grande, asiendo que Naruto y Jiraiya miraran con ojos en forma de plato **-**¡Pues Claro!**-** luego con una expresión de felicidad normal dijo **-**Pero ella no estará aquí hasta esta noche por la Celebración del Verano, de por cierto yo soy Spike y ella es Twilight Sparkle…**-** luego levantando sus moviendo los dedos en forma de burla de la yegua dijo **-**Y es la gran estudiante de la Princesa**-** luego Twilight le dio un golpe en la cabeza **-**¡Auch!**-** exclamo Spike

_-Genial se la creyeron, sin duda el Jutsu de Transformación es muy útil- _Pensó Naruto, luego Naruto acercándose a Twilight le pregunto **-**Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Eres tímida o que?**-** Twilight ruborizada por tener a Naruto tan cerca comenzó a juguetear con su cabello enredándolo en el dedo y mirando a otro lado **-**¡Ah! ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Yo?! ¡No yo no-… soy- tímida!**-**

**-**No lo es, ella simplemente no le gusta tener amigos**-** dijo Spike, luego fue hacia Twilight y le dijo **-**Vamos Twilight, tal vez los ponis de Ponyville hablen de temas interesantes**-** Naruto y Jiraiya asintieron apoyando el comentario de Spike, luego una Poni de tierra rosa, con una melena esponjada, con un vestido que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos blanco con rayas celestes, con una figura hermosa, con una Cuttie Marc representada por dos globos azules y uno amarillo y pechos copa d vino brincando.

**-**Por favor solo…**-** luego los tres: Naruto, Spike y Jiraiya juntos dijeron **-**Inténtalo**-**

**-**Uhm… ¿Hola?**-** dijo Twilight intentando presentarse, la yegua rosada dio un largo suspiro, dejando a Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike y Twilight con unos ojos en forma de plato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue de ahí.

**-**Bueno… eso fue interesante**-** dijo Twilight con cierto enfado, Naruto y Jiraiya mientras tanto dijeron al unísono **-**¿Qué rayos fue eso?**-**.

Cuando Naruto noto que ellos dos se iban caminando este dijo **-**¡Esperen chicos!**-** llamando la atención de los dos ellos voltearon y Naruto dijo **-**¿Podríamos ir con ustedes? Somos nuevos en Ponyville y no sabemos nada de aquí**-**

**-**No veo porque no, claro y después pueden tener una charla con la Princesa**-** dijo Spike sonriendo

Naruto sonrió y dijo **-**¡En serio, gracias!**-** luego le susurro a Jiraiya **-**El pequeño dragón me empieza a caer bien**-**

**_Sweet Apple Acress _**

Ahora el grupo conformado por: Naruto, Jiraiya, Twilight y Spike, se encontraban en una granja con literalmente una gran cantidad de manzanos.

-Lista oficial de la supervisión de la celebración: Numero uno: Preparación del banquete Sweet Apple Acress- Dijo Spike mientras caminaba con una lista.

-Miren a todos esos arboles- Dijo Naruto señalando a los arboles con su dedo -¡Son miles! ¡De veras!-

-Dices mucho "de veras" ¿Sabes Naruto?- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada

-Jeje, si es un pequeño tic verbal que tengo, hay veces en las cuales termino mis frases con "De veras"- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Tras la explicación los cuatro entraron en la granja.

-¡Yiihaa!- El grupo volteo al oir un grito, ahí vieron a una poni de tierra con pelaje naranja, melena rubia larga hasta la cintura atada con una cinta al final del cabello y la cola y ojos verdes, la yegua tenia una breve cintura, anchas caderas, unas largas y bien formadas piernas y unos pechos copa d vestida con una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros azules enrollados en la punta que escondían su Cuttie Marc que eran tres manzanas con un sombrero vaquero por encima de la cabeza.

La yegua fue corriendo y dio una patada al árbol, de dicho árbol cayeron todas las manzanas que tenían en las cestas, la yegua luego cruzo los brazos con orgullo.

-"Impresionante, esa poni hizo caer todos las manzanas de árbol, si estuviera entrenada podría ser tan fuerte como Sakura-chan o quizás hasta más… y además"- Naruto luego se ruborizo –"Es bastante linda"- luego se sacudió la cabeza –"Me estoy volviendo loco o ¿Qué?"-

Twilight suspiro con los brazos caídos y dijo –Terminemos con esto… Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike vamos- el grupo camino hasta la yegua.

-Recuerda Twily… haz amigos- dijo Naruto dándole un codazo amistoso, Twilight solo movió hacia arriba con molestia

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle…- Twilight no pudo continuar su frase ya que su mano fue sujetada por la yegua anaranjada quien movía su brazo con mucha fuerza

-¡¿Cómo esta señorita?! ¡Es un gran placer conocerla! ¡Soy Applejack! ¡Aquí en Sweet Apple Acress nos gusta hacer amistades!- Dijo la yegua ahora conocida como Applejack

-¡¿Amistad?! ¡De hecho yo quería!- Dijo Twilight mientras su mano era sacudida con fuerza

-Bien, que puedo hacer por ti y por tus amigos- dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto al ver que el brazo de Twilight seguía moviéndose con fuerza lo paro.

-Gracias- dijo Twilight

-No hay de que- dijo Naruto

-Antes que nada me gustaría presentarme a mi y a mi… amh… ¡tío!- dijo Naruto

-¿Qué no era tu abuelo?- pregunto Spike con los brazos cruzados y una ceja elevada.

-¿Dije tío? ¡Quise decir abuelo!- dijo Naruto riéndose nerviosamente, luego aclaro su garganta

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¡De veras! Y el es el Sabio Perver…- Naruto entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jiraiya quien tenia un nervio en la cabeza.

-No le hagan caso al mocoso, mi nombre es Jiraiya…- entonces Jiraiya comenzó a acercarse a Applejack, Naruto ya sabía lo que el Sabio se disponía a hacer

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST I Track 12-Sexiness (Creo que el nombre dice todo XD)**

Jiraiya comenzó a acercarse, con una sonrisa pervertida y con la nariz sangrándole un poco –"Impresionante, cuales serán las medidas de esta chica, serán C, ¡No creo que son d! ¡Sin duda las chicas de este lugar son todas lindas, no importa si son ponis, tienen un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer!-

Applejack vio venir el comportamiento del Sabio y grito -¡ATRÁS VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- Applejack le dio una patada en la mejilla a Jiraiya y lo mando hacia el cielo y desapareció en forma de una estrellita

-"Vaya fuerza, esta chica deja a Sakura-Chan en vergüenza"- pensó Naruto mientras veía hacia donde fue volando su maestro

Tras un pequeño momento Jiraiya cayó de nuevo a tierra firme, con varias columnitas de humo saliéndole por el cuerpo aun con una sonrisa de tonto y con ojos en forma de remolino.

Naruto suspiro y dijo con sus brazos en las caderas y una enorme gota de sudo en la cabeza –Sabio Pervertido, tu nunca cambiaras…-

**Fin del Soundtrack**

-Ahem… bueno, ahora que podríamos olvidarnos de lo ocurrido, he venido a supervisar los preparativos para celebración del verano, ¿Estas a cargo del banquete?- Dijo Twilight, mientras Naruto tocaba a Jiraiya con un palito para asegurarse de que seguía con vida.

-Claro como el azúcar ¿Quieren una muestra?- pregunto Applejack como Naruto vino de vuelta junto con Jiraiya de nuevo con el grupo.

-Solo si no es muy tardado…- dijo Twilight como Applejack fue directo hacia una campana y la hizo sonar.

-¡A ALMORZAR COMPAÑERAS!- Grito Applejack, el grupo volteo cuando y fueron atropellados por una gran cantidad de ponis salidos de la nada, estos ponis llevaron al grupo a una mesa, todos tenían ojos en forma de remolino.

Repentinamente Applejack salió de la nada -¡¿Qué tal si les presento a la familia Apple?!-

-Gracias pero de verdad tengo pri…-

-Ella es Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red y Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Cinnamon Crisp…- Applejack dio un largo respiro y continuo –Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y…- Applejack le metió una manzana verde a Twilight dentro de la boca –La abuela Smith… despierta abuela Smith hay visitas…-

-¿Q-que-que? ¿La comida? Ya llegue, paciencia…- dijo la Abuela Smith quien caminaba lentamente

Applejack entonces sujeto a Naruto detrás de la espalda –Pues… yo diría que ya son parte de la familia-

Naruto sonrió y dijo -¡En serio! Gracias eres muy amable Applejack-

-Puedes llamarme AJ si quieres dulzura- dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo a Naruto

Twilight entonces escupió la manzana en la cara de Jiraiya, quien simplemente quedo con cierta molestia

-Jajaja, gracias, bueno… veo que el banquete esta listo así que nos vamos ahora- dijo Twilight de forma nerviosa que ya quería salir de ahí.

-No se quedaran a almorzar- dijo Apple Bloom dándole unos ojitos de cachorrito

-"Hay no… ojos de perrito… ¡Odio los ojos de perrito!"- pensó Naruto intentando resistirse a la mirada de Apple Bloom -Lo siento, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…- Twilight no pudo terminar ya que Naruto se puso en frente y grito -¡NOS QUEDAMOS!- toda la familia entonces grito de felicidad, mientras que Twilight miro con molestia a Naruto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto en respuesta a la mirada de Twilight

**_Ponyville_**

-Banquete revisado… ahora el clima- dijo Spike de nuevo mirando la lista, mientras que Naruto se sobaba la panza y dijo –Uff… creo que comí demasiado-

-Ugg… comí mucho… pastel…- dijo Twilight con indigestión por comer mucho

-¿Hum? Se supone que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash despeja el cielo…- dijo Spike en busca de la tal Rainbow Dash, Naruto entonces paro y dijo…

-¡Espera! ¡¿Despejar el cielo?!- Exclamo un sorprendido Naruto

-Si, los pegasos controlan el clima… ¿que no lo sabias Naruto?- Dijo Spike, Naruto se asusto y se puso nervioso, tras un momento Naruto sonrió con ojos cerrados aún nervioso y dijo -¡Oh si es verdad! ¡Jajajaja, estúpido Naruto!- entonces Naruto se comenzó a dar leves golpecitos –Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto ¡Jajajaja!-

-Bueno, esa tal Rainbow Dash no hace un buen trabajo ¿O si?- Rápidamente Twilight fue golpeada por una especie de silueta cian que la manda hacia el lodo.

Resulto ser una pegaso de pelaje cian, melena con los colores del arcoíris y ojos morados, vestida con una chaqueta cian y blanco doblada hasta los codos, y pantalones negros que llegaban hasta los muslos.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1 Track 09- The Speck Alchemist**

-Jejeje… disculpa- rio la pegaso, a lo cual Twilight simplemente contesto con un gruñido

-Jejeje, voy a ayudarte…- la pegaso se fue de nuevo, tras unos momentos trajo una nube gris encima de Twilight, luego salto encima de la nube repetidas veces, haciendo que una gran cantidad de lluvia caiga sobre Twilight.

-Jejeje woops… creo que exagere- dijo la pegaso una vez más riendo, luego se puso a pensar mientras Twilight seguía enojándose más y más -¿Qué tal esto?-

La pegaso se puso a girar alrededor de Twilight -Mi propio y patentado, secado Rainbow- luego bajo a tierra firme.

-No, no, no, no es nada… ha sido un placer- dijo Rainbow, sin embargo el cabello de Twilight se convirtió en una especie de afro al igual que su cola.

Rainbow Dash entonces cayo al suelo riendo, luego Spike, finalmente Jiraiya y Naruto

-Déjame adivinar… eres Rainbow Dash- Dijo Twilight con molestia

-¡La única y original!- Grito Rainbow Dash levantándose y mandando a volar a Spike quien estaba encima de ella, este fue agarrado por Naruto

-Gracias amigo- dijo Spike

-Ni lo menciones amiguito- agradeció Naruto

Rainbow Dash se puso a volar y en frente de la cara de Twilight pregunto -¿Por qué? ¿Sabes de mi?-

-Tú eres la que tiene que despejar el cielo…- dijo Twilight, luego suspiro y más calmada dijo –Soy Twilight Sparkle, la princesa me envió a ver el clima-

Rainbow Dash ahora acostada encima de una nube dijo –Si, si… eso es fácil… lo hare en un segundo… en cuanto acabe de practicar-

-¿Practicar para que?- pregunto Twilight

-¡Los Wonderbolts!- Dijo Rainbow Dash como apunto hacia donde estaba un pequeño poster de los Wonderbolts en una pared –Se presentaran en la celebración mañana- luego Rainbow Dash dio una vuelta y dijo -¡Y voy a mostrarles mis trucos!-

-"Genial… una soñadora loca… ella y Naruto harían buena pareja… aunque no tiene tan mal cuerpo…"- pensó Jiraiya

-¿Los Wonderbolts?- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa astuta

-Sip- Dijo Rainbow Dash acostada de nuevo encima de una nube

-Los más talentosos de toda Equestria- dijo Twilight aun sonriendo astutamente

-¡Exacto!- dijo Rainbow Dash

-¡Ja! Por favor no aceptara a una pegaso que no mantiene el cielo despejado ni por un día- dijo Twilight apartando la mirada

-¡Oye lo podría despejar en diez segundos!- dijo Rainbow Dash con molestia

-¡Demuéstralo entonces Señorita Cabeza Arcoíris!- termino Naruto con una sonrisa, Rainbow Dash con una enorme vena roja de caricatura y una expresión de rabia cómica limpio todas las nubes

-"Es muy veloz… no tanto como Minato, pero si muy veloz… imagínense si estuviera entrenada"- pensó Jiraiya mirando la velocidad de Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué te dije diez segundos exactos? Nunca defraudo a Ponyville- dijo Rainbow Dash en el suelo, mientras los presentes estaban con la boca abierta –Jaja deberían ver las expresiones de sus caras, jaja son graciosos chicos, quiero conocerlos mejor- Rainbow Dash entonces se fue volando de ahí

**Fin del Soundtrack**

-¡Wow! ¡Ella es asombrosa!- dijo Spike apuntando hacia donde se fue Rainbow Dash, luego Naruto comenzó a reírse en voz baja de nuevo del cabello de Twilight.

Esta lo agarro del cuello de su chaqueta con una expresión de rabia cómica –Dices algo Naruto ¡Y TE MATO!- Naruto solo asintió rápidamente con miedo, Twilight comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-Vaya… es agresiva y amable al mismo tiempo… me recuerda a Sakura al fin de cuentas- dijo Naruto con la frente azulada

**_Alcaldía_**

-Decoraciones- dijo Spike mientras miraba el lugar –Bellísima-

-Si, sin duda son decoraciones muy hermosas… el que hizo todo esto se merece mis respetos- dijo Naruto con las manos en las caderas

-¡No! ¡La decoración no! ¡Ella!- Spike apunto a una unicornio de pelaje blanco, con una melena purpura, ojos azul zafiro con sombra celeste en los ojos, además de unas enormes pestañas, con un vestido blanco con un listón celeste en la cintura -No, no, no… hay claro que no- dijo mientras buscaba listones de diferentes colores pasándolos con magia.

-"Wow… es preciosísima… sin duda… es mucho más hermosa que Sakura… no hay duda que me estoy volviendo loco ¡Son ponis Naruto! ¡Ponis! ¡Podrán ser hermosas! ¡Pero son ponis al final! ¡Ponis increíblemente hermosas con cuerpos con los que un hombre podría soñar pero!… oh cállate cerebro"- pensó Naruto con la cara de color rojo, mientras que Spike tenia corazones en lugar de ojos

-Mis escamas ¿Se ven bien?- pregunto Spike, Jiraiya solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara

-Buenas tardes…- dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida por la misma unicornio

-Dame un momento, estoy en "la zona de acción"- dijo la unicornio aún pasando diferentes listones

-"Oh lo que me faltaba… ahora tenemos una diva"- pensó Jiraiya

-¡Oh si, el brillo queda con todo! ¡¿No es así?! Rarity eres tan talentosa… ahora ¿Qué se les ofrece? ¡Kyaaaah!- grito Rarity al ver las melenas de Twilight y… Naruto y Jiraiya

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡¿Qué les paso a sus peinados?!- pregunto Rarity a Naruto, Twilight y Jiraiya

-Oh… ¿hablas de mi melena? Es largo de contar- dijo Twilight

-Yo la tengo así desde que naci- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Yo también lo tengo así desde que nací- dijo Jiraiya

-Solo venimos a ver la decoración, luego te dejaremos continuar tranquila con lo que sea tu estabas haciendo- dijo Naruto

-¿Dejarme tranquila con ese peinado?- Rarity comenzó a empujar a Twilight

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡Auxilio!- grito Twilight, Spike quien seguía con corazones en los ojos fue de nuevo golpeado en la cabeza por Jiraiya.

**_Boutique Carrusel_**

Rarity le estaba probando a Twilight diferentes tipos de ropa -_No, no, ah-ah… _muy verde, muy amarillo, esponjado, le falta volumen, muy alto, muy… brillante… adelante querida ibas a decirme de donde vienes- Rarity comenzó a estirar el collar que le puso a Twilight causándole que sea estrangulada lentamente

-Yo…fui…enviada…de… Canterlot… ¡Haaaay!- luego Rarity la soltó haciendo que saliera volando junto con Naruto, quien quedo en el suelo con ojos en forma de remolino

-¡Canterlot! ¡Hay que envidia! ¡El glamur! ¡Lo sofisticado! ¡Siempre he soñado con vivir haya! ¡Estoy ansiosa por que me lo cuentes todo!- exclamo Rarity con brillo rodeándola

Rarity se acerco a Twilight -¡Seremos las mejores amigas tu y to!-

-¡Esmeraldas! ¿Cómo se me ocurre? ¡Déjame traerte rubíes!- dijo Rarity como se fue a buscar otras joyas

-¡Chicos! ¡Corran! ¡Antes de que quiera pintarme de otro color!- Twilight, Jiraiya y Naruto se fueron corriendo, mientras que Spike seguía ahí con la lengua afuera

-¡VAMONOS ROMEO!- Naruto agarro del pescuezo a Spike y lo trajo a rastras

**_A las afueras de Ponyville_**

-¿Acaso no era maravillosa?- dijo Spike aún soñando despierto con Rarity mientras caminaba

-Tranquilo enamorado… ¿Qué sigue en la lista?- pregunto Twilight, Spike aclaro su garganta y dijo –Música… es lo ultimo- repentinamente el grupo comenzó a oir aves cantar (Se acerca la favorita de todos XD)

-¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Oyen eso?!- Pregunto Naruto, Jiraiya asintió –Viene de por allí- el grupo entero se escabullo en un arbusto y luego vieron a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo, pelo rosa lacio y ojos verdes, estaba vestida con un suéter de cuello de tortuga verde que escondía su enorme busto copa E y una falda marrón larga que dejaba ver su bien formado trasero, la Cuttie Marc de la pegaso eran tres mariposas de color rosado.

-"No puede ser, esa pegaso también es muy linda… ¿Por qué estoy hallando a ponis atractivas? Es decir si, tienen cuerpos humanos y todo, pero ¡Por el amor de todo! ¡Son ponis y tu eres un humano"- pensó Naruto mientras intentaba luchar con sus sentimientos

-Haber… umh… alto por favor…- dijo la pegaso de forma tímida, luego le dijo a uno de los pájaros –Umh… disculpe señor… no se ofenda… pero su ritmo esta ligeramente acelerado- la pegaso luego se alejo de nuevo

-Ahora, síganme todos, y uno, y dos y un, dos, tres…- dijo la pegaso pero fue interrumpida por una voz que ahuyento a las aves

-¡Hola!- había exclamado Naruto

-¡Naruto!- Twilight regaño a Naruto –Lo siento, no queríamos asustar a nadie, vine a supervisar la música y es muy hermosa- Como la pegaso bajo aparto la vista tímidamente y no dijo nada, dejando un pequeño silencio incomodo. Twilight con una enorme sonrisa del nerviosismo miro a Naruto quien también sonreía nerviosamente, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle-

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-

-Y yo me llamo Jiraiya-

Aún la yegua seguía sin responder -¿Así que como te llamas?- pregunto Twilight

-Hum… soy Fluttershy…- dijo en un tono voz tan bajo que casi ni se le escuchaba

-Disculpa ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Twilight que no llego a escuchar lo que dijo la pegaso

-Hum… me llamo Fluttershy- dijo de forma tímida y retrocedió un poco apartando la mirada

-No escuche nada- dijo Twilight, entonces Fluttershy solo chillo así como su melena cubrió su ojo derecho y las aves regresaron al árbol

-Bueno veo que tus aves volvieron así que… todo esta en orden… sigue trabajando- dijo Twilight, a lo que Fluttershy contesto con un chillido de nuevo

-Bueno eso fue incomodo, esa yegua es incluso más tímida que Hinata- dijo Naruto

**_Aldea de la hoja_**

Hinata se encontraba caminando tranquilamente caminando y repentinamente estornudo -¡ACHU!- Luego se limpio la nariz –Alguien debe estar hablando de mí-

**_De vuelta en Ponyville_ **

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Twilight como ella, Naruto y Jiraiya se acercaban a Spike

Cuando Fluttershy vio a Spike grito -¡Un bebe dragón!- ella voló y tacleo fuera del camino a Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya –Ooh, jamás había visto un bebe dragón, ¡Que ternura!- dijo Fluttershy

Spike se volteo a donde estaban los otros tres con ojos en forma de remolino -Vaya, vaya, vaya-

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza mocoso- dijo Jiraiya con cierto tono de molestia

-¡Que bien! ¡Habla! ¡No sabia que los dragones hablaban! ¡Eso es realmente hermoso ni siquiera se que decir!- Twilight entonces trajo a Spike con magia de unicornio llevándolo a su espalda

-¡En ese caso mejor no vamos!- Twilight comenzó a caminar junto con Twilight

-¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!- pregunto Fluttershy

-Soy Spike- contesto el dragón

-Hola Spike, soy Fluttershy… ¡Wow! ¡Un dragón que habla! ¿Y de que hablan los dragones?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Spike

-Absolutamente todo- dijo Fluttershy

Twilight y Naruto gruñeron, por su parte Jiraiya comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con un árbol cercano al mismo tiempo que grito -¡ !-

-Bueno comencé como un lindo huevo verde y morado- dijo Spike

**_De vuelta en Ponyville ya en la tarde_**

Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya, venían con los brazos en el suelo y con una expresión de molestia enorme, mientras con Spike y Fluttershy…

-¡Y esa es la historia de mi vida entera! Bueno hasta este día ¿Quieres oir lo de hoy?- dijo Spike

-¡Ohh si por favor!- Naruto ya no aguanto más y golpeo a Spike en un punto de presión en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente

-¡De verdad lo siento! ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? Este es mi alojamiento en Ponyville y mi pobre dragón debe dormir- Spike inconsciente cayo al suelo de cara –Hay mira eso, ya no puede ni aguantar el sueño- Twilight entonces sonrió nerviosamente

Fluttershy recogió a Spike y lo llevo adentro de la casa diciendo –Pobrecito, debemos llevarte a dormir- Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya entraron en la casa.

-Si, si, eso es lo que haré- entonces Twilight le cerró la puerta en la cara, y una vez adentro en la obscura biblioteca Naruto golpeo a Spike de nuevo en el punto de presión para despertarlo

-Naruto, eso no fue amigable- dijo Spike molesto con sus puños en las caderas

-Lo siento Spike, pero me puse nervioso y a veces hago las cosas sin pensar- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca

-Yo también lo siento Spike, pero debo convencer a la Princesa de que la profecía es cierta y no hay tiempo, necesito soledad para estudiar sin que esas locas ponis, ahora ¿Dónde esta la luz?- pregunto Twilight

-¡Creo que encontré un apagador!-Naruto entonces predio la luz

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron un grupo de ponis, haciendo que Naruto y Jiraiya se pusieran en pose de defensa y haciendo que Twilight y Spike se asustaran

-¡SORPRESA!- Grito la poni rosa que habían conocido primero

-¡HOLA SOY PINKIE PIE!, HICE ESTA FIESTA PARA USTEDES ¿LOS SORPRENDIO?, SI,SI!- Grito la poni rosa

-"¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASA CON ESTA PONI?! ¡ES UN FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA!"- Pensó Naruto en el suelo aún con la sorprendido por los suelos

-Muchísimo, pero aquí no se hace ruido- dijo Twilight con molestia

-Tonterías ¿Qué clase de fiesta seria en silencio? Te lo diré aburrida- Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya comenzaron a caminar -¡Espera! ¡Yo te vi cuando llegaste con tus tres amigos! ¡Recuerdas dijiste "Hola y yo dije "¡AAAH!" Recuerdas, jamás los había visto a ustedes, entonces debían ser nuevos, conozco a cada poni a cada poni en Ponyville!-

-"¿Esta yegua loca conoce la definición de "Silencio"?"- pensó Jiraiya con molestia

-Si son nuevos no conocen a nadie, si no conocen a nadie no tienes amigos, si no tienes amigos estas solo ¡Es muy triste!- Twilight cargaba un liquido anaranjado, que luego paso a Naruto quien lo cargo también, luego Jiraiya también hizo lo mismo -¡Por eso dije! ¡Les hare una súper-espectacular-bienvenida y invitare a todas mis amigas de Ponyville! ¡Ven ya tienen muchas y muchas amigas!- repentinamente las caras de Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya se volvieron rojas al mismo tiempo que se oía una especie de tetera chillando, las melenas de los tres se volvieron de fuego y se escucho el sonido de una locomotora, Twilight corrió a su cuarto mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya metieron sus cabezas en ponche para aliviar el ardor.

-¿Están bien dulzuras?- pregunto Applejack

-Si, estoy bien…- dijo Naruto

-Ohh están llorando de felicidad- dijo Pinkie Pie

-¿Qué rayos cargue?- Naruto miro la "bebida" que había tomado y resulto ser

-"Salsa picante"… ohh, mi error- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Pinkie entonces agarro la salsa, la puso en un Cupcake y se lo comió -¡¿Qué?! ¡Esta rica!-

**_Cuarto de Twilight_**

Twilight tenia la cabeza metida debajo de su almohada, luego miro a la hora, habían pasado más de dos horas

**_Fiesta_**

Naruto ya había echo varios amigos abajo, al parecer Ponyville era un mejor lugar que la Aldea a la que el pertenecía, sin embargo miro al cuarto de Twilight y dijo

-Ya, estoy harto… ¡Esa yegua debe dejar de ser tan antisocial!- dijo Naruto harto ya del comportamiento antisocial de Twilight

_Cuarto de Twilight_

Spike entro al cuarto de Twilight -¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie Pie organizo un juego! ¡Vamos!- exclamo Spike

-¡No, todas las ponis aquí están LOCAS! ¡¿Sabes que hora es?!- pregunto Twilight

-Es la víspera de la celebración, nadie debe dormir para ver salir el sol, deberías animarte Twilight… ¡Es una fiesta!- Spike entonces se fue del cuarto de Twilight y Twilight solo se burlo de sus palabras remedándolas.

-Ah… creí que podría estudiar los elementos de la armonía, pero fui ingenua, ¡Esta ridícula convivencia me lo ha impedido!- exclamo Twilight, luego miro a la luna y vio que tres estrellas se acercaban a la luna _–Según la profecía, el dia más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberaran y traerá la noche eterna-_ luego volvió a mirar la luna -¡Espero que no sea verdad! ¡Espero que sea solo un cuento poni!-

Naruto entro entonces al cuarto de Twilight -¿Twilight? Soy yo Naruto-

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Twilight

-Spike tiene razón, hacer amigos en muy importante-

-No tu también Naruto-

-Si, yo también… yo estuve solo desde que era niño, no tuve ni padre ni madre, ni familia… pero conocí a alguien que me ayudo… gracias a su ayuda me di cuenta que tener amigos no era algo tan malo y el hogar que siempre yo odie comenzó a parecerme un lindo lugar en donde vivir…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Twilight

-Lo que quiero decirte es que yo no tenia a nadie… fui odiado y temido por mis poderes…- Naruto se toco el estomago en donde estaba su sello -Pero forme vínculos, con mis compañeros: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y también con mi maestro: Kakashi- dijo Naruto sonriendo recordando a Sakura, Kakashi y finalmente a Sasuke.

-Espera ¿Poderes? ¿Qué clase de poderes?- Pregunto Twilight

-Te lo diré otro día, ahora necesito hablar con la Princesa- dijo Naruto

Spike entonces volvió a entrar a la habitación -¡Vengan chicos es hora de ver el amanecer!-

-"Bien, hablaremos con la Princesa, le pediré que me ayude a encontrar a Sasuke, luego luchare con Orochimaru otra vez y luego volveré junto con Sasuke a la aldea… espero que todo resulte bien"-

_Alcaldía_

Todos los ponis entraron adentro de la Alcaldía para ver la aparición de Celestia.

-"Aquí si que hay mucho ponis, esa tal Princesa Celestia ha de ser muy querida"- pensó Naruto

Pinkie entonces se apareció al lado de Twilight -¡¿No es emocionante?! ¡¿Se emocionan?! ¡A mi si! ¡Nunca me emocione tanto excepto la vez que ustedes llegaron a Ponyville y yo dije "¡AAAAH!"! Pero ¿Quién puede superar eso?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Potros y potrancas, como alcalde de Ponyville es mi privilegio anunciar el comienzo de la gran celebración de Verano- todos los ponis ovacionaron por esto –En unos momentos la ciudad vera el mágico amanecer y va a celebrar, este, el día más largo del año y ahora es un gran honor presentarles a la reina de esta tierra- las estrellas entraron debajo de la luna y la yegua que estaba en la luna desapareció –La poni que nos da el sol y la luna diariamente, la buena, la sabia, la creadora de la armonía en toda Equestria-

-¿Listos?- pregunto Fluttershy a sus aves

-¡La Princesa Celestia!- Rarity abrió la cortina, pero Celestia no estaba, los ponis comenzaron a susurrarse unos a otros con nerviosismo

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II Track 15-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~ -Director's Mix-**

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Twilight con preocupación

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento"- pensó Naruto

-Mantengan la calma ponis, debe haber una explicación razonable-

-¡Ohh, Ohh, Ohh! ¡Amo los acertijos! ¡¿Esta oculta?!- Pinkie miro a todas partes

-No, conozco esa clase de sensación… hay algo más- dijo Jiraiya de forma seria

-¡No esta!- grito Rarity

Saltar la música al minuto 0:52

Todos los ponis se asustaron y comenzaron a gritar, para luego dar lugar a un silencio sepulcral

-Ohh, ella si que es buena- luego Pinkie Pie grito una neblina azul apareció y se transformo en una yegua de pelaje negro, ojos azules con pupila cortada y esclerótica celeste.

Naruto se puso en una pose de defensa con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes, Twilight solo dijo –Oh no… ¡Nightmare Moon!-

**-Oh… mis queridos súbditos, hace mucho que no veía suspreciosos rostros que adoran el sol-** Dijo Nightmare Moon con una malvada sonrisa

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a la Princesa?!-Rainbow Dash se disponía a volar pero Applejack la sujeto con sus manos -¡TRANQUILA NIÑA!-

**-¡MMMJAJAJA! ¿Qué no fui tan noble para ustedes?-** Dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa que después cambio a un ceño fruncido **-¡¿NO SABEN QUIEN SOY?!-**

-Oh, oh, más acertijos, amh… Hokey Smokes… ¿O que tal la Reina Mala? No, ¡Black Snooty, Black Snooty!- Jiraiya cayo a Pinkie Pie con su brazo mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Nightmare Moon

**-¡¿Mi corona no cuenta, porque fui aprisionada durante mil años! ¡¿No recuerdan la leyenda?! ¡¿No vieron las señales?!- **Dijo Nightmare Moon

**-**¡Yo si, y se bien quien eres! ¡Eres la yegua en la luna! **¡Nightmare Moon!**-Todo el mundo se sorprendió ahí, menos Naruto y Jiraiya

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… una poni que me recuerda ¡Debes saber que hago aquí!-** Exclamo Nightmare Moon

-Has venido a…a…- Twilight dudo

**-Recuerden esta día ponis… porque es el ultimo, desde este momento la noche… durara… ¡PARA SIEMRPE BUAJAJAJAJAJA!-** Nightmare Moon siguió riendo

**_¡Nightmare Moon ha sido liberada! ¡¿Dónde esta la Princesa?! Y ¡¿Qué hará Naruto?!_**

****Ending: Turkestanica****

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! así que esta es la yegua de la profecía de la que Twilight hablaba tanto

**Nightmare Moon:** **¡Prepárate humano! ¡Por que yo voy a derrotarte!**

**Twilight:** ¡Necesitamos los Elementos de la armonía pero están en el bosque Everfree! ¡¿Qué haremos?!

**Naruto: **Tranquila Twilight voy a ayudarlas, tiene a Naruto Uzumaki de su lado ¡De veras!

**Naruto y Twilight:** ¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será: ¿La noche eterna? ¡La magia de la amistad 2da parte!

**Naruto:** Sasuke… ¿Eres tu?

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**Bien ya están introducidas las mane six y Spike, con esto… si quieren los diseños subiré las imágenes de las cuales me base para el diseño de las ponis…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se despide por ahora _Gokussjdensetsuno45._**


	3. ¡La magia de la amistad 2da parte!

**Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 3, como ya me dijeron que esta historia tenia futuro, decidí continuarla, me parece genial ya que es mi primer fanfiction subido a esta pagina y le esta yendo muy bien. De nuevo… si les cuesta imaginarse a las ponis y su apariencia en esta historia, en mi perfil están los diseños los cuales ellas usaran en la historia… continuemos… de por cierto, me sorprende el hecho de que solo hay tres historias (incluyéndola mía) en español de MLP X Naruto XD… ah y gracias por las Review**

**Disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou**

_- Elementos de la armonía… ¿Ver: Yegua en la Luna?__**-**__ Dijo Twilight extrañada._

Spike reacomodando los libros que Twilight dejo tirados dijo **-**¿Yegua en la luna? Solo es un cuento Poni**-**

_-Según_ _la leyenda el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y ¡traerá la noche eterna!__**- **_

Twilight miro arriba hacia el sol y dijo **-**Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la Celebración del Verano…**-**

**-**Es imperativo que la Princesa lo sepa ahora**-** Spike escupió otra carta y Twilight confiada dijo **-**Ves, sabia que actuaria de inmediato**-**

_**-**__Querida Twilight, no todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni, haz amistades__**-**_Twilight dio un suspiro.

**-**Oh si, hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…**-** dijo Naruto presentándose a si mismo

-Todas las ponis de esta ciudad están **¡LOCAS!**- Grito furiosa Twilight

Twilight miro hacia la luna y vio como tres estrellas se acercaban a la luna –Espero que no sea verdad-

-¡No esta!- grito Rarity al ver que la Princesa Celestia no estaba

Twilight agacho la cabeza del miedo, Naruto y Jiraiya se pusieron en pose de defensa con el ceño fruncido -Oh no… **Nightmare Moon**- Nightmare Moon rio como su melena tomo forma de tornado - **¡BUAJAJAJA!-**

* * *

***Opening: Yura yura by Hearts Grow (Opening 9 de Naruto)***

* * *

**Titulo del episodio: **¿La noche eterna? ¡La magia de la amistad 2da parte!

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I-Track 14-Aku no San ~Satsui no Uragawa~ -A Theme of The Dark Side**

**-¡BUAJAJAJA!- **Nightmare Moon seguía riendo de forma malvada

-"¡Que poderoso Chakra!... además de ser tan oscuro…"- pensó Jiraiya, quien luego dio una sonrisa de los nervios –"Je… es como Orochimaru"-

-¡Atrápenla! ¡Ella sabe en donde esta la princesa!- Ordeno la alcaldesa, unos pegasos con armaduras doradas volaron hacia Nightmare Moon.

-¡Tontos! ¡No lo hagan! ¡VAN A PERDER SUS VIDAS!- Grito Naruto con el ceño fruncido

Nightmare Moon vio a los guardias y sonrió **–Je… ¡APARTENSE POTRANCAS!- **los ojos de Nightmare Moon se iluminaron de un color blanco y con varios relámpagos derroto a los pegasos.

**Fin del Soundtrack en el segundo 0:54**

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 Track 26 Reverse Situation (Este Soundtrack si que es épico)**

Naruto entonces ya no tolero más y haciendo el sello del Multiclones de sombra grito -**¡Jutsu clones de sombra!- **Un grupo de cinco clones de Naruto en su forma humana aparecieron sorprendiendo a la multitud

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamo Rainbow Dash

-¡No es un poni!- exclamo Rarity sorprendida al ver a Naruto, Twilight entonces frunció el ceño.

** -"¿Qué?"- **pensó Nightmare Moon

-¡Quieres meterte con alguien metete conmigo Nightmare Moon!- exclamo Naruto

**-¡Ven aquí! ¡Quiero probar mis habilidades que no pude probar en más de mil años!- **Grito Nightmare Moon sonriendo con dientes afilados

-¡Hagámoslo chicos! -los cinco se lanzaron hacia Nightmare Moon, el primer clon le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, luego los tres le dieron una patada debajo del mentón elevándola en el cielo y finalmente el verdadero que estaba arriba de Nightmare Moon bajo con una patada **-¡Uzumaki Naruto ráfaga (Uzumaki Naruto rendan)!-**

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Nightmare Moon estaba en el suelo, Naruto con una sonrisa dijo –Dejaste tu cabeza al descubierto- sin embargo Nightmare Moon abrió violentamente sus ojos y con sus garras corto a Naruto en el pecho.

Este retrocedió dando tres pasos hacia atrás **–Se nota que debo tomarte en serio… - **Naruto cubriendo su herida con el brazo dijo –Se nota que no eres una yegua cualquiera-

**-¡Buajajaja! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy Nightmare Moon! Sin embargo eres muy poderoso… Niño… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **Pregunto la malvada yegua

-Naruto Uzumaki… ¡De veras!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Nightmare Moon sonrió, cerro los ojos y dijo **–Hmm si… y cuéntame más sobre… ti… y ese tal… **_**Sasuke Uchiha**_**- **Naruto abrió los ojos violentamente

-¡¿Sabes de Sasuke?! ¡¿Sabes donde esta?! ¡CONTESTAME!- Exclamo Naruto al oir el nombre de su mejor amigo.

**-Digamos que conozco las peores pesadillas y temores de todos… tienes miedo de que tu Sasukecito se olvide te ti y de tus amigos Kakashi y Sakura… oh espera ¿No lo hizo ya? Es inútil que tu sigas intentando traerlo de vuelta- **Naruto agacho la cabeza con ojeras visibles… Nightmare Moon conocía su pasado y sobre Sasuke

-¡Naruto no dejes que lo que te diga te afecte solo quiere jugar con tu cabeza!- grito Jiraiya, haciendo que volviera a la realidad

-**Fue interesante hablar contigo Naruto Uzumaki… y siento que volveremos a enfrentarnos… hasta entonces- **Nightmare Moon entonces le dio un beso a Naruto en la boca –**Fue un placer hablar contigo…- **Nightmare Moon se convirtió en neblina y se fue, dejando a un Naruto asustado

Rainbow Dash se deshizo del agarre de Applejack y fue volando hacia donde se fue Nightmare Moon -¡Vuelve aquí!- pero Nightmare Moon se perdió de la vista de Rainbow Dash

-¿Oscuridad… eterna…?- Rainbow Dash entonces vio salir corriendo a Naruto, Jiraiya, Twilight y Spike -¿A dónde van?-

* * *

_**Hogar de Twilight**_

Spike se despertó de golpe -¡Hay que detener Nightmare Moon!- sin embargo Naruto puso su mano en la espalda –Tranquilízate… te desmayaste al ver Nightmare Moon-

Spike se sobo la cabeza y volteo -¿Naruto tu? ¡AAAAAAH! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿A dónde fue tu cuerno, tu pelaje, tu hocico y porque tienes pies?!-

-Los tiene porque no es un poni- dijo Twilight con los brazos cruzados –Me mentiste Naruto con lo de ser poni… ¿Cómo esperas que confié en ti?-

-Lo siento ya… tenia que ganarme tu confianza y no podía hacerlo siendo un humano… además me viste pelear contra Nightmare Moon ¡Estamos del mismo bando!- dijo Naruto defendiéndose

Twilight sujeto su hombro –Esta bien…- luego se puso enfrente de Naruto apuntándolo ** -¡Pero no les quitare un ojo de encima!-** luego se volvió a calmar y dijo –Ahora busquen un libro llamado _"Elementos de la Armonía"_ –

-¡Señora, si señora!- asintió Naruto como se puso a buscar con Jiraiya

-Elementos, elementos ¡Vamos! ¡¿Dónde se supone que debe estar ese estúpido libro?!- exclamo Naruto hojeando cada libro que se encontraba

-Elementos, elementos, elementos, ¡AH! ¡¿Cómo se supone que detendremos a Nightmare Moon sin los elementos de la armonía?!- en ese momento Rainbow Dash apareció furiosa

-¡¿Y que son los elementos de la armonía?! ¡¿Y como sabían de Nightmare Moon?! ¡¿Acaso tu y esos fenómenos son espías?!- Grito Rainbow Dash furiosa

Rápidamente Applejack piso la cola de Rainbow Dash -¡Tranquilízate niña! Twilight no es una espía…- luego las mane six (**Así las llamare cuando las seis estén en grupo) **miraron con desconfianza a Naruto y Jiraiya –Pero no estoy segura de que podamos confiar en esas criaturas-

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1- Track 09 the Speck alchemist**

Naruto y Jiraiya seguían buscando libros, mientras hojeaban, Naruto lanzo un libro que golpeo la cabeza de Jiraiya ahí se formo un enorme chichón -¡AUCH!-,

Jiraiya comenzó a frotarse la parte trasera de la cabeza con dolor –Hay, hay, hay- Jiraiya volteo a ver de donde vino el libro, al ver que era Naruto se molesto bastante, entonces Jiraiya levanto un libro, era un enorme libro que decía "La historia de los libros", sonrió de forma malvada y le lanzo un libro a la cabeza de Naruto

-¡DUELE!- Grito Naruto sobándose la cabeza –Hay, hay, hay, hay, Haaaay- luego se volteo con una gota enorme de lagrima en el ojo izquierdo - ¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- exclamo

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú me lanzaste un libro a la cabeza, cabeza de espinal!- Grito Jiraiya

-¡Fue un accidente así que cállese viejo pervertido!- exclamo Naruto con rabia cómica, los dos se pusieron a pelear en una nube de polvo, tras unos diez segundos peleando, se fijaron como Twilight los miraba con molestia con los brazos cruzados

-¿Hum?... así nos llevamos…- dijo Jiraiya sujetando la cabeza de Naruto

-Si… se podría decir que así es nuestra relación- dijo Naruto preparando un puñetazo

-¡¿QUIEREN CONCENTRARSE USTEDES DOS Y SEGUIR BUSCANDO EL LIBRO QUE NECESITAMOS?!- Grito Twilight, asustando a Naruto y Jiraiya, quienes volvieron a hacer lo que hacían

-"Sin duda Twilight me recuerda a Sakura con su actitud"- pensó Naruto con la frente azulada

**Fin del Soundtrack**

-Sabes lo que esta pasando… ¿No es así Twilight?- Dijo Applejack con preocupación quien se acercaba con el resto de las ponis

Twilight las miro un momento y finalmente suspiro –Leí sobre la profecía de Nightmare Moon… algo llamado los Elementos de la armonía… pero no se lo que son… ni siquiera se donde están… ¡Y mucho menos se lo que hacen!- dijo Twilight mirando hacia la luna.

Repentinamente Pinkie dijo algo que llamo la atención de todos _-¡Elementos de la armonía: Una guía de referencia!-_ Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Pinkie Pie, y quito el libro, con la boca abierta miro a Pinkie, luego volvió a mirar el libro, luego una vez más a Pinkie -¡¿Pero como?!... ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! Y ¡¿Dónde?!-

-Estaba en la "e"- dijo Pinkie brincando con una voz cantarina

-¡Oye Twilight tengo el libro!- exclamo Naruto, Naruto abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo

-_Hay seis elementos de la armonía, pero se conocen cinco: Bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad. El sexto es todo un misterio, se dice que la ubicación de los cinco Elementos…- _una pequeña nube de neblina azul con estrellas se asomo por la ventana –_Esta en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles…-_

Naruto bajo el libro y dijo -¡En pocas palabras los Elementos de la armonía están en el!…-

* * *

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I Track 12-Aku no Ichi ~Shinjiru ga Yue ni~ -A Theme of The Oniwaban a partir del segundo 0:17**

**-Bosque Everfree- **Dijeron las mane six a excepción de Naruto, Jiraiya y Twilight, las primeras cinco se veían asustadas, Naruto tenia una cara con ceño fruncido, Jiraiya también.

-"Que irónico… aquí fue donde yo y el Sabio Pervertido caímos y nos metimos en este embrollo… nos terminamos encontrando con un lobo de madera gigante… eso me da mala espina… me pregunto si estas ponis están listas para esto…"- pensó Naruto de forma seria

-¡WIIII! ¡ANDANDO!- Dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada, pero fue detenida por Twilight – ¡No tan rápido!-

Twilight suspiro –Oigan… les agradezco la oferta… pero preferiría hacer esto sola- el decir esto molesto a Naruto y el simplemente negó con la cabeza –"Pero que poni tan testaruda"-

Applejack avanzo hasta Twilight y le puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda -Eso no dulzura, no dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola, te seguiremos como cual caramelo a una manzana- tras decir esto ultimo Applejack sonrió de forma amplia con los ojos cerrados

-Applejack tiene razón Twilight… no dejare que hagas ninguna estupidez tu sola, por eso yo y Naruto iremos con ustedes- dijo Jiraiya tocando en la espalda a Naruto

-Claro que si… a decir verdad a mi, siempre quería hacer las cosas solo… creo que ya te lo dije… pero sabes… hay veces en las cuales necesitas el apoyo de tus amigos- dijo Naruto

-¡Esperen!- una voz llamo la atención, resulto ser Spike -¡Quiero ir también con ustedes!-

-Nada de eso Spike… eres solo un niño- dijo Twilight

-Por favor Naruto, quiero ir también quiero demostrar que soy fuerte también y no solo un pelele que esta ahí solo para hacer el ridículo, quiero ir también llévenme ¡Por favor!- Naruto miro con el ceño fruncido un momento, luego cambio a una sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad… yo también era alguien que no se rendía nunca, ¡Esta bien Spike vendrás con nosotros!- dijo Naruto, como empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque Everfree

Spike solo sonrió ampliamente, como Naruto y Jiraiya ya estaban bastante alejados se volteo y dijo -¿Qué les pasa? ¿Son gallinas?- luego imito a una gallina, luego se volteo con una sonrisa astuta y pensó –"En tres, dos, uno…"-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Les mostrare quien es el gallina!- grito Rainbow Dash con una expresión de rabia cómica, ella fue volando, mientras que el resto de las Mane Six y Spike siguieron a Jiraiya y Naruto desde atrás… pero no se dieron cuenta de Nightmare Moon en su forma de niebla arriba de ellos quien rio en voz baja.

* * *

_**Interior del bosque**_

En el bosque el grupo caminaba con cuidado por las ramas y en caso de que hubiera alguna especie de criatura.

-¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes ha estado aquí antes?- Pregunto Twilight con preocupación

-Para nada, mira el lugar… ¡Es horrible!- dijo Rarity mientras levantaba su vestido para que no fuera ensuciado por la tierra

-Si olvidamos lo tétrico del lugar además de las criaturas salvajes peligrosas sedientas de sangres… es un bonito lugar para vivir- dijo Naruto con las manos detrás de la cabeza y ojos cerrados, luego se volteo hacia las chicas y les pregunto -¿Por qué es tan aterrador para ustedes ponis?-

-Porque no es natural… dicen que no funciona como Equestria- dijo Applejack haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos -¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Naruto, mientras tanto la neblina azul se metió dentro de las rocas del lugar donde estaban nuestros héroes.

-Nadie lo sabe…- dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo de las sombras de una forma tétrica asustando a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity -¿Saben porque?-

-¡Rainbow Dash déjalas en paz!- dijo Naruto molesto

-Naruto tiene razón, Rainbow basta- dijo Applejack

Rainbow Dash camino de puntitas intentando asustar a las chicas -Porque de todos los que han entrado aquí… ninguno ha… **¡Sobrevivido!**-

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 3- Track 11-Heavy Violence**

Repentinamente el acantilado se cayó en pedazos haciendo que las chicas cayeran gritando, Naruto y Jiraiya se sujetaron a la montaña gracias al poder trepar por los muros con Chakra, Spike fue sujetado por Naruto con su brazo -**¡KYAAAAAAAA!- **Gritaron las chicas mientras caían

-¡Bien hecho cerebro de arcoíris! ¡¿Alguna otra brillante idea?!- grito Jiraiya

- ¡Fluttershy! ¡Ve!- Ordeno Rainbow Dash

-¡Que miedo! ¡QUE MIEDO!- Grito Fluttershy como fue volando para salvar a sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash logro salvar a Pinkie Pie sujetándola de los brazos en la espalda, Fluttershy salvo a Rarity, mientras tanto Applejack se sujeto por la raíz de un árbol que afortunadamente estaba ahí, Twilight por su parte llego a la punta de un risco de no ser por que se sujeto del risco ella caería y moriría.

Applejack se soltó de la raíz de la cual se sujetaba y fue hasta Twilight – ¡Resiste! ¡Haya voy!-

-¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué hago?!- Exclamo Twilight, mientras pequeñas rocas caían del risco

Applejack pensó un momento, luego cerro los ojos y con una mirada seria dijo -¡Suéltate!-

Twilight sorprendida dijo -¡¿Estas loca?!

-¡¿Qué esperas Naruto?! ¡Sálvala!- grito Rarity estirando la manga de Naruto

Naruto frunció el ceño, luego cerro los ojos, y los abrió con unos ojos sin brillo dijo –No lo hare-

-¡¿Perdiste la cordura?! ¡Ella morirá si no la ayudas!- grito Rarity con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-Twilight debe aprender que no podrá hacerlo todo ella sola, esta poni debe… **¡APRENDER A CONFIAR EN LOS QUE SON SU AMIGOS!- **Exclamo Naruto sin brillo en los ojos.

-Se lo que piensas… pero te prometo que es seguro… - dijo Applejack intentando calmar a Twilight

Twilight con las pupilas contraídas exclamo -¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Escucha esto…- Applejack cerro sus ojos –Lo que te estoy diciendo es la autentica verdad, suéltate y estarás bien- Las pupilas de Twilight entonces se agrandaron y se soltó.

-**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **Grito Twilight mientras caía, sin embargo su caída fue detenida por Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quienes habían agarrado a Twilight

**Fin del Soundtrack**

-La… salvaron… - dijo Rarity con lagrimas de alegría

-Te lo dije… todo lo que Twilight necesitaba era confiar en Applejack… eso le salvo la vida- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

De repente las tres casi cayeron de vuelta, asustando al resto, pero luego quedaron el aire de nuevo, entonces Fluttershy se disculpo -Perdón chicas… no estoy acostumbrada a cargar más que conejitos-

Naruto, Jiraiya y el resto cayeron de espaldas al oir esto, Spike en el suelo con una cara de molestia dijo –No puede ser…- como todos se levantaron, y se quitaron el polvo Spike pregunto -¿Qué fue eso?-

Jiraiya miro al cielo y vio una neblina azul movilizándose hacia arriba y yéndose hacia más adelante –Me parece que tenemos compañía - dijo Jiraiya de forma seria

-Nightmare Moon… sabe de los elementos y que vinimos a buscarlos… hay que ser más precavidos… quien sabe lo que ella planee hacer más tarde- dijo Naruto de forma seria, luego se volteo hacia enfrente y dijo -¡Continuemos!-

Mientras tanto la neblina fue volando a alta velocidad hacia la silueta de una criatura que parecía ser un león, una vez se metió en la criatura esta rugió demostrando uno ojos brillantes de color amarillo con pupila rasgada.

_**De vuelta con Naruto y el resto**_

Naruto y el grupo seguían caminando en busca de los elementos, Rainbow Dash estaba volando por encima presumiendo de sus habilidades -¡Después de salvar a las demás! ¡WOO! ¡Fluttershy y yo nos lanzamos y! ¡BAM! ¡Te atrapamos justo a tiempo!- dijo Rainbow Dash como aterrizo de vuelta en tierra firme.

-Si Rainbow… estuve ahí- dijo Twilight quien tenía los brazos caídos y cierta molestia, luego con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada dijo –Se los agradezco pero hay que…-

Twilight fue interrumpida por una criatura que bloqueo su camino, era una especie de león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión -¡Un Manticore!-

El Manticore rugió alzando los brazos, Jiraiya miro fijamente al Manticore y dijo –Oh… maldita sea…-

-¿Qué pasa Sabio Pervertido?- pregunto Naruto algo extrañado en pose de defensa

-¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste hacia Ponyville para ver que había allí?…- pregunto Jiraiya, a lo que Naruto respondió con una asentimiento de cabeza –Bueno… mientras tu te fuiste… yo tuve un pequeño problemilla con cierto Manticore...-

_**Flashback**_

_Jiraiya se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca, pero justo en ese momento oyó unos pasos, luego cuando se volteo vio una criatura con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión._

_-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!- exclamo sorprendido, la Manticore se lanzo hacia Jiraiya, y le dio un zarpazo que le corto como tres cabellos_

_-Muy bien… ¡Tu te lo buscaste!- Jiraiya hizo varios sellos y grito -__**¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Bala de fuego (Katon: Endan)!- **__Jiraiya concentro aceite y lo incendio luego lo escupió en forma de una bala de fuego, quemando el hombro de la Manticore, este se fue del miedo_

_-¡Y si quieres más me avisas!- Grito Jiraiya alzando el brazo, luego lo bajo –Oh… me pregunto que era esa cosa-_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¿Y?- pregunto Spike

-Mira su hombro…- el grupo inspecciono el hombro de la Manticore con sus miradas y vieron que estaba quemada de color rosa oscuro.

-¿Esa cosa te ataco Sabio Pervertido?- Pregunto Naruto a su maestro algo sorprendido.

-En resumida… si… lo hizo, no me hizo daño pero si me ataco- dijo Jiraiya sudando con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-"Este lugar esta lleno de sujetos fuertes… empieza a agradarme"- pensó Naruto como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Twilight frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes y sus puños -¡Tenemos que pasarlo!- esto preocupo a Fluttershy por alguna razón.

**Rurouni Kenshin OST I: Track 09-Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu -Kaoru's Battle Mode-(Usare este Track regularmente como el tema de combate de las chicas)**

La Manticore entonces se lanzo e intento desgarrar a Rarity, quien esquivo el zarpazo de la criatura por poco, luego ella le dio una patada en la cara y le grito -¡Toma eso rufián!-

La Manticore no hizo cazo a esto, simplemente levanto su garra izquierda, Rarity se agacho y se cubrió gritando -¡KYAAAAA!- Naruto vio esto y se lanzo… sangre salió volando…

…

Naruto detuvo la desgarrada de la criatura con su espalda poniéndose enfrente de Rarity, Naruto apretó los dientes del dolor y abrió bien los ojos, luego se arrodillo por el dolor.

Rarity sorprendida pregunto – ¿N-Naruto?-

-Rarity… ¿estas bien?…- luego Naruto cerro un ojo del dolor -…Me… me… alegra- Rarity entonces se ruborizo, pero luego miro a la Manticore y grito -¡Cuidado!-

La Manticore intento otro zarpazo – ¡Toma esto gato estúpido!- Naruto entonces le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo lejos.

Fluttershy intento llamar la atención de Naruto diciendo –Espera…- sin embargo lo dijo con una voz tan baja que no llegaron a oírlo, entonces Applejack salto encima de la Manticore intentando domarlo.

-¡YIIHA! ¡A cabalgar perrito!- La Manticore entonces intento saltar para librarse de Applejack, mientras tanto Fluttershy de nuevo intento pararla -¡Espera!- la Manticore mando se zafo de Applejack y la lanzo

-¡WOOOOOAH!- Grito Applejack mientras volaba, luego en el aire le dijo a Rainbow Dash -¡Es todo tuyo!-

Rainbow Dash puso su palma en la frente y dijo -¡Yo me encargo!- rápidamente la pegaso fue volando hacia el Manticore, una vez más Fluttershy intento detenerla -¡Espera!- entonces Rainbow Dash comenzó a girar a alta velocidad alrededor de la criatura intentando marearla.

La Manticore preparo su cola y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con ella mandándola enfrente del grupo -¡Rainbow!- gritaron, Twilight, Fluttershy y Naruto

Twilight entonces frunció el ceño, de su nariz saco humo, Naruto hizo un clon de sombras y cargo un Rasengan imperfecto para no matar a la criatura, la Manticore con su garra derecha arrastro el suelo preparándose para embestir, por su parte, Twilight y Applejack hicieron lo mismo con sus cascos izquierdos.

-Oh, vaya que ¡Cometiste un gran error gato estúpido!- Exclamo Naruto fue corriendo con su Rasengan, las chicas se agacharon para embestirlo, bueno excepto Pinkie Pie quien iba brincando, Jiraiya también tenia un Rasengan imperfecto listo, Spike se preparo para darle un puñetazo

**-¡Rasengan (Esfera espiral)!- **Gritaron Jiraiya y Naruto, pero el grupo fue detenido por Fluttershy **-¡ALTOOOOOO!- **Naruto y Jiraiya frenaron con sus pies y tras detenerse completamente desaparecieron sus Rasengan sorprendidos, Twilight y las chicas también calmaron su ofensiva, Fluttershy se dio la vuelta hacia la Manticore.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Fluttershy se acerco al Manticore quien se preparo para darle un zarpazo, Las chicas, Jiraiya y Naruto apartaron la vista pensando que la Manticore iba a hacerle daño, más Spike no pudo creer lo que vio –Oigan chicos… miren…- dijo Spike apuntando hacia la dirección de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy acariciándole la palma dijo –Tranquilo- la Manticore al ver los ojos de bondad de la pegaso, mostro su garra la cual tenia una astilla de tamaño enorme –Hay pobre bebito indefenso- dijo Fluttershy con una mirada de pena.

-¿Bebito?- dijeron Naruto y Rainbow

-"Es increíble… la pegaso tan miedosa y tímida que conocimos se esta acercando a una criatura la cual casi nos mata… eso si que son agallas"- pensó Jiraiya mirando seriamente.

-Te prometo que esto te va a doler por solo un segundo- Fluttershy agarro la astilla y entonces la saco haciendo que la Manticore le ruga con fuerza en la cara.

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- Gritaron preocupados, Twilight, Applejack, Naruto y Spike, sin embargo ellos se quedaron con ojos en forma de plato al ver a la Manticore lamiéndole la cara cual cachorro.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST 1 Track 23-De mo ne! Hontou wa ne!**

-Solo eres un bebe gatito verdad…- las chicas, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike sonrieron y avanzaron con tranquilidad –Claro que si, claro que si- dijo Fluttershy mientras era lamida de forma juguetona por el Manticore.

Naruto y Twilight se detuvieron, cuando Fluttershy vino con una parte de su melena levantada por las lamidas, Twilight pregunto -¿Cómo sabias de la astilla?-

-No sabia, a veces solo debemos tener un poco de bondad- la cara de extrañez de Twilight cambio a una sonrisa sincera, entonces Naruto sonrió también y pensó –"Bien… ella esta aprendiendo"-

La astilla comenzó a girar, entonces se convirtió en neblina azul la cual volvió a perderse en el bosque.

_**Más adelante con el grupo**_

Mientras el grupo reanudo su marcha, Rarity se acerco a Naruto y le dijo –Naruto… ¿No te duele?-

Naruto se extraño un momento y luego le sonrió -¡Claro que no… e pasado por cosas peores, se necesita mas para deshacerte de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡De veras!-

-Naruto… algo más- Naruto giro la cabeza algo extrañado, Rarity con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas dijo –Gracias… por salvarme-

Naruto algo ruborizado dijo –No hay de que-

Luego de eso tras un momento Rarity se quejo de algo –Hay… mi vista necesita descansar de este pantano…- mientras más avanzaron los arboles cubrieron la luz de la luna, dejando a nuestros héroes a oscuras totalmente -…Pero no literalmente…-

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST Unreleased Track 16-Terrible Experience (Este tema sin duda da tensión a la escena, además alaridos del tema hace que de aún más miedo) **

-Las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotros y no las veremos- Dijo Twilight conforme la neblina se movió silenciosamente debajo de sus pies y se metió dentro de las raíces de un árbol cercano

-¡Yo no veo a nadie!- grito Rarity

-¡Hay! ¡Ese es mi pie!- grito Naruto

-¡Oigan quien me esta tocando los!…- dijo Twilight, luego su cara cambio a una molesta cómica, ya que Jiraiya estaba aprovechando la oscuridad para poder tocarle los pecho a Twilight, este reía tontamente mientras tanto, por lo que Twilight hizo aparecer una roca con su cuerno y la dejo caer sobre el sabio.

-Esperen… creo que pise algo- dijo Applejack levantando su casco izquierdo, Fluttershy se volteo y grito -¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Jiraiya se levanto del golpe de Twilight mientras decía –Yegua del demo… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?!-

-Solo es barro- dijo Applejack caminando, luego se volteo y vio un árbol enorme con cara monstruosa, por lo tanto la yegua salto del miedo gritando -¡AAAH!- varios arboles aparecieron mientras las chicas se asustaban ya que parecía que los arboles tenían vida propia

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritaron las chicas abrazándose entre si del miedo

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!- Exclamo Spike sorprendido

-¡¿Qué esto una especie de Genjutsu?!- Exclamo Naruto algo asustado

-¡No! ¡Sin duda esto no es Genjutsu!- exclamo Jiraiya algo asustado también, los arboles parecían moverse, crecer y acercarse más al grupo, Jiraiya dio un paso hacia atrás y le ordeno a Naruto -¡Naruto prepárate para pelear!-

-¡S-si!- dijo Naruto quien también seguía retrocediendo dio como unos pasos hacia atrás, Spike por su parte dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayo al suelo de espaldas.

Naruto corrió hacia uno de los arboles y intento golpearlo, destruyéndolo en pedazos, sin embargo el árbol se recompuso y una de sus ramas dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Naruto que este giro en el aire y cayo al suelo empujando la tierra y el pasto

-¡Naruto!- gritaron las chicas

-¡Mocoso!- grito Jiraiya, como el y las chicas fueron a socorrer a Naruto y lo ayudaron a sentarse, Naruto se sobo la mejilla y dijo –Demonios… ¡Ni si quiera puedo golpearlos sin que se reconstruyan!-

-¡Malditos arbustos súper desarrollados! ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI SUBORDINADO!- Jiraiya cargo un Rasengan de un tamaño abrumador -¡¿Qué les parece esto?! **¡Súper Rasengan Gigante (Cho Odama Rasengan)!- **Jiraiya destruyo cerca de diez arboles arboles, sin embargo estos aparecieron de nuevo y cinco arboles le dieron un golpe con sus ramas.

Mandándolo hacia un árbol, luego con se levanto de nuevo tras respirar agitadamente dijo –Me han golpeado… todo tipo… de personas… pero nunca pensé que un árbol lo haría-

Naruto se levanto algo adolorido por el golpe –"Intentemos esto… aún no lo e probado"- Naruto hizo varios sellos y grito -¡SASUKE VOY A USAR TU TECNICA! **¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU FLAMA DE DRAGÓN (Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu)!- **una gran oleada de fuego salió de la boca de Naruto quemando una gran cantidad de los arboles (Esta técnica yo por lo menos creo que Sasuke la creo, y si Anko la uso… fue en el relleno, el Naruto que esta en mi fanfiction esta basado en el manga por lo que el relleno nunca paso, Naruto la paso entrenando un tiempo con Kakashi antes de la misión de recuperación de Sasuke)

-¡Lo logre… los queme!- dijo Naruto sonriendo creyendo que los arboles fueron destruidos, pero estos se reconstruyeron a una velocidad abrumadora, Naruto dijo con una sonrisa agotada –Jeje… maldita sea- un árbol golpeo a Naruto en el estomago y lo mando devuelta al suelo

Naruto se recompuso, y Jiraiya también, los dos pegaron sus espaldas y Naruto entonces exclamo -¡Maldición! ¡¿Hay algo que podamos hacer!?- repentinamente la tensión del ambiente fue rota por una risa.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamaron el grupo al ver que Pinkie se estaba riendo y burlándose de los arboles haciéndoles muecas, cosa que preocupo al resto

-¡¿Pinkie que estas haciendo?!- Exclamo Twilight

-¡Es una locura Pinkie! ¡Corre!- grito Naruto

-Oh chicos ¿No lo entienden?- Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo y para luego comenzar a cantar

**Canción insertada: Ríete del miedo**

_**[Pinkie]**_

_El miedo me invadía al ver_

_Que el sol se iba a ocultar._

_**[Twilight]:**_

_Dígame que no está..._

_**[Naruto]:**_

_Oh si, lo esta_

_**[Pinkie]**_

_Lo oscuro y las sombras me_

_Ponían a temblar._

_**[Rarity]:**_

_Si está..._

_**[Spike]:**_

_Sin duda…_

_**[Pinkie]**_

_Mi almohada era un refugio_

_De lo que imaginé,_

_La abuela me dijo debes saber_

_Tus miedos enfrentar._

_**[Rainbow]:**_

_¿Y entonces?_

_**[Jiraiya]:**_

_¿Qué hiciste?_

_**[Pinkie]**_

_Dijo: Pinkie de pié debes estar_

_Miedo no tendrás,_

_Nadie daño te hará_

_Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán_

_Ja! Ja! Ja!_

La canción de Pinkie hizo que los arboles volvieran a ser arboles normales, el grupo entonces se miro entre si con una sonrisa y comenzaron a cantar, incluso Naruto y Jiraiya

_Y… ríete del miedo_

_Búrlate si es feo,_

_Si es espeluznante_

_Ríete más como antes_

_Si lo vez horrible._

_No es tan terrible_

_Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. [Risa]_

_Reíiiiiiiiir. _

**Fin del inserto… habrán muchos más adelante**

Naruto, Jiraiya y las chicas se echaron en el suelo a reír por un largo momento

_**Más adelante**_

El grupo continuo caminando riendo juntos, hasta que llegó a un rio que estaba cubierto de remolinos y moviéndose a mucha velocidad, haciéndolo imposible cruzar, Naruto molesto por esto grito -¡OH TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!-

-¿Cómo cruzaremos esto?- pregunto Pinkie Pie mirando al agua

-Es imposible cruzarlo, habrá que esperar a que el agua calme- dijo Jiraiya, luego comenzaron a oir un llanto, como el equipo fue a revisar de que se trataba y cuando llegaron a otro lado de la orilla, vieron a una enorme serpiente morada llorando sacudiendo su cola provocando el desastre del rio -¡OH! ¡QUE MUNDO! ¡QUE MUNDO!-

Naruto extrañado pensó –"Saben… e visto ya tantas cosas raras en un solo día… que esto ya no me sorprende"-

Twilight se puso enfrente del grupo y pregunto –Disculpe señor ¿Por qué esta llorando?- la serpiente le explico al grupo –Pues la verdad no lo se… estaba tranquilo aquí sin molestar a nadie cuando una nube de humo morado paso junto a mi y corto mi amado bigote a la mitad ¡Y ahora me veo completamente feo!- la serpiente se tiro de espaldas al agua lanzando agua sobre el equipo.

Cada uno quedo con cara de molestia, Rainbow Dash entonces exclamo -¡Hay no puede ser!

Applejack dio unos pasos hacia adelante -¡Por eso tanto alboroto!- exclamo Applejack

-¡Si amigo!… es solo un simple bigote… nada más… no es el fin del mundo… ¿Acaso eso es algo de lo cual horrorizarse?- pregunto Jiraiya secando su cabello, Rarity se puso en frente de el reclamándole -¡Claro que si!- luego camino con la mirada levantada y ojos cerrados -¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensible?-

-¿Insensible? ¿Yo?- Dijo Jiraiya apuntándose así mismo extrañado

-Solo mírenlo, que escamas tan luminosas- dijo acariciando las escamas de la serpiente –Tu melena tan bien peinada- continuo Rarity alabando a la serpiente, la serpiente se levanto y exclamo -¡Hay lo se! ¡Lo se!-

-Argh… No puede ser- dijo Naruto poniendo su palma en su cara con los ojos cerrados

-¡Tu fabulosa manicura!- Continuo Rarity, la serpiente se miro sus uñas -¡Oh eso es ciertoooo!-

Jiraiya dio un palmazo a su frente –No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-

-Se arruinan sin tu hermosísimo bigote- termino Rarity, la serpiente extendió sus brazos y exclamo -¡Es cierto soy horrible!-

-Con ese comportamiento el es aún más feo- dijo Spike en voz baja, sin embargo Twilight escucho y mando una roca con magia a su cabeza causándole un chichón.

**-¡No voy a permitir que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin arreglar!- **Dijo Rarity frunciendo el ceño de forma seria, acto seguido le arranco una escama a la serpiente -¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto con dolor

Rarity puso su cola adelante y levanto la escama que brillo de un color cian por el brillo de la luna, extrañado Naruto pregunto -¡Rarity! ¡¿Que demonios planeas hacer?!- El sonido de un corte se oyó al mismo tiempo que el grupo se sorprendió

Rarity había cortado su cola, luego tiro la escama a un lado y levanto la cola cercenada con magia y se la puso a la serpiente como reemplazo de bigote -¡OJOJOJO! ¡MI BIGOTE! ¡Que hermoso!- exclamo la serpiente de felicidad

Rarity juntando sus manos enfrente de su pecho dijo –Te ves impresionante-

-Oye Rarity…- dijo Naruto en voz levemente baja llamando la atención de Rarity –…Tu… cola-

-Oh no importa querido… lo corto esta de moda…- dijo Rarity con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, luego miro a donde solía estar su cola –Además… ya crecerá-

Naruto y Twilight sonrieron, entonces Rainbow Dash le susurro a Twilight –Igual que el bigote- a lo cual Jiraiya le dio un golpe en la cabeza, luego Twilight y Naruto se voltearon y sonrieron -¡Oigan! ¡Ya podemos cruzar!-

Twilight avanzo dando puntitas en el agua feliz diciendo -¡Vengan!- la serpiente entonces dejo que las ponis y Spike usaran su cuerpo como una especie de puente y llegaron al otro lado.

-¿Y ustedes señores?- pregunto la serpiente a Naruto y Jiraiya

-No gracias, cruzaremos al viejo estilo shinobi- negó Naruto, entonces se dirigió a Jiraiya –¿Listo Sabio Pervertido?- Jiraiya asintió, y los dos comenzaron a canalizar chakra en sus pies, y corrieron encima del agua sorprendiendo a las chicas y Spike –Espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez ¡Adiós!- dijo Naruto despidiéndose de la serpiente.

_**Más adelante**_

El grupo avanzo aún más y ahí lo vieron, el castillo estaba cerca, Twilight feliz exclamo -¡Ahí están, las ruinas con los elementos de la armonía! ¡Lo logramos!- Twilight comenzó a correr, a lo que Applejack exclamo -¡Twilight espéranos!- como el equipo comenzó a correr detrás de la yegua purpura.

Naruto comenzó a pensar -"Vaya eso fue fácil, nada a pasado ahora… un segundo… fue fácil, de hecho… demasiado"- luego Naruto con las pupilas contraídas grito -¡TWILIGHT TEN CUIDADO!-

Twilight giro la cabeza aun corriendo –Estamos cerca…- Twilight entonces casi cayo de un precipicio de nuevo -¡WUAAAAAAH!- Grito Twilight al ver al puente colgando caído, Rainbow Dash alejo a Twilight del peligro estirando su cola y dijo de forma sarcástica -¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?-

-Oh ¿Ahora que?- pregunto Pinkie Pie al ver al puente cortado

-Adiós- dijo Rainbow Dash sacudiendo sus alas, luego despego a lo que Pinkie entendió y dijo –Ah si- Rainbow Dash entonces voló agarro la parte cortada del puente y lo llevo al otro lado.

Ahí la neblina purpura volvió a aparecer diciendo en voz baja _**–Rainbooow…-**_Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de esto -¡¿Quién es?!- dijo volteándose a todos lados

_**-Rainboooow- **_Volvió a decir la voz, Rainbow Dash dio unos puñetazos al aire y dijo -¡No te tengo miedo, da la cara!- Rainbow se dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y escucho de nuevo esa voz

_**-Esperábamos con ansias la llegada de la mejor acróbata Equestria- **_Rainbow Dash entonces pregunto extrañada -¿Quién?- la voz rio y dijo _**–Pues tu… desde luego-**_

-¡En serio!... digo ¡Oh si yo!- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, luego volvió a abrirlos y dijo –Oye podrías decirles a los Wonderbolts eso… porque e querido entrar a ese grupo ¡Desde siempre!-

_**-No Rainbow Dash… queremos que te unas a nosotras… **__**Los Shadowbolts**__**- **_repentinamente de la niebla un grupo de tres pegasos que se podrían decir, eran las versiones oscuras de los Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash se extraño por un momento _**–Somos el mejor grupo aéreo de todo el Bosque Everfree… y pronto seremos las mejores de toda Equestria… pero antes… nos falta la capitana- **_ Rainbow Dash sonrió ya que vio esta como su oportunidad.

_**-La más fabulosa-**_

-¡Si!-

_**-Ágil**_

-¡Si!-

_**-¡Y valiente acróbata del Reino!-**_

-¡Si! Je ¡Es cierto!- dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo con ojos cerrados

_**-¡Nos faltas!- **_Dijo la pegaso, quien luego se acerco al oído de Rainbow y le susurro _**–**__**Tú**__**- **_Rainbow Dash salto de felicidad -¡WOOHOOO! ¡CUENTEN CONMIGO!- luego Rainbow Dash voló hacia el puente de nuevo a atarlo y dijo -¡Déjenme arreglar el puente y haremos el trato!-

_**-¡**__**NO! ¡SON ELLOS O NOSOTRAS!**__**- **_Dijo la pegaso en un tono furioso, Rainbow Dash confundida vio de nuevo a sus amigos cuando gritaron su nombre -¡RAINBOW!- Grito Naruto intentando llamar su atención, luego noto a las Shadowbolts –Oh no…-

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Pregunto Twilight preocupada

-Quieres las malas noticias o las **muy** malas- dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, Twilight miro entonces a donde estaba Rainbow y al notar a las Shadowbolts dijo –Hay no… ¡RAINBOW!-

La pegaso entonces miro directamente a Twilight apretando los dientes, sus ojos brillaron de un resplandor amarillo y la niebla se hizo mas espesa, no sin que antes Naruto gritara -¡NO LAS ESCUCHES RAINBOW!-

Rainbow estaba confundida pensando en que decisión tomar _**-¿y bien?- **_pregunto de nuevo la pegaso, Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos y dijo –Escucha…- la pegaso entonces sonrió malévolamente.

-Gracias… por la oferta claro- luego Rainbow se fue y reparo el puente de nuevo –Pero… temo que debo negarme- entonces Rainbow Dash volvió con el grupo, los tres pegasos se hicieron neblina y se unieron en una sola nube y volvieron a desaparecer.

Rainbow Dash por otra parte volvió con el grupo donde recibió una ovación del grupo, mientras cruzaban Rainbow le dijo a Twilight –Ves, nunca defraudo a mis amigas- Twilight entonces sonrió finalmente iban a entrar al castillo

_**Adentro del castillo**_

Una vez el equipo entro en la ruinas, un viejo castillo sin techo, cubierto por ramas, enfrente de ellos había un altar con los orbes que ellos suponían debían ser los elementos de la armonía.

-Ven Twilight… ¿No es lo que estabas esperando?- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, Twilight avanzo hacia el lugar –Los elementos de la armonía ¡Los encontramos!- Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash comenzaron a volar y traer los elementos uno por uno, cuando finalmente trajeron todos, Spike procedió a contarlos.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿cinco? Un segundo ¿No debería haber seis? ¿Dónde esta el sexto?- pregunto Spike confundido

-El libro decía: _Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele- _Dijo Twilight como se puso de rodillas mirando los elementos.

-¿Y que podrá significar eso?- pregunto Applejack entrecerrando los ojos

-No lo se… pero tengo una idea…- Twilight miro fijamente a los elementos y ordeno -¡Atrás! No se lo que pasara- tras decir eso su cuerno comenzó a brillar y ella cerro los ojos.

-Vengan todos… debe concentrarse- dijo Applejack como fue seguida por el resto de las chicas, Spike, Naruto y Jiraiya hacia afuera, sin embargo, Naruto y Spike se dieron cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando y vieron como la neblina purpura estaba comenzando a girar alrededor de los Elementos justo en frente de Twilight

Mientras estaban afuera, escucharon un grito de parte de Twilight -¡AAAAH!- el equipo escucho el grito, y voltearon preocupados por su amiga -¡TWILIGHT!-

-¡Los elementos!- grito Twilight como se lanzo en el remolino, Naruto corrió hasta ahí y salto también gritando -¡Twilight no hagas ninguna estupidez!- Spike salto ahí luego de Naruto -¡Twilight, Naruto!-

El remolino se convirtió en una esfera blanca y desapareció, dejando a todos los que estaban ahí confundidos, todos corrían por el lugar buscando alguna señal de los desaparecidos.

-¡Twilight, Naruto, Spike! ¡¿Dónde están?!- pregunto Applejack en voz alta

_**Torre al lado del castillo**_

De la esfera blanca aparecieron Naruto, Twilight y Spike tosiendo por el polvo que se levanto, la vista era dificultosa por el polvo, pero cuando finalmente se disipo vieron a Nightmare Moon riendo con los elementos de la armonía alrededor de su melena y cola.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST 1-Track 14-Aku no San ~Satsui no Uragawa~ -A Theme of The Dark Side**

**-MMJAJAJAJA- **Nightmare Moon reía como relámpagos aparecían a su alrededor, ante esto Twilight se preparo a embestir a Nightmare Moon mientras echaba humo por su nariz, por otra parte Naruto hizo un clon de sombra -**¡Jutsu clones de sombra!-** el clon comenzó a girar sus manos encima de la mano derecha de Naruto preparando un Rasengan.

Nightmare Moon entonces extrañada pregunto **-¿Es broma? ¿Es broma no?- **Naruto exclamo -¡En lo mas mínimo! ¡Vamos Twilight!- los dos corrieron hacia Nightmare Moon con sus respectivos ataques. Nightmare Moon también comenzó a correr hacia ellos y justo cuando estaban por chocar… Naruto y Twilight desaparecieron.

**Fin del Soundtrack al minuto 0:20**

Nightmare Moon estaba confundida, hasta que miro hacia arriba…

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1-Track 26 Reverse Situation a partir del segundo 0:22**

Naruto apareció encima de Nightmare Moon todavía con el Rasengan en su mano

**-"¿Cuándo lo?..."- ** Pensó Nightmare Moon cuando vio a Naruto arriba de ella

-¡COMETE ESTO! **¡RASENGAN!**- Naruto impacto la esfera de chakra en la espalda de Nightmare Moon, mandándola al suelo haciendo que escupiera sangre de un color azul, sin embargo Nightmare Moon apretó los dientes y se convirtió en niebla, luego se materializo a lado izquierdo de Naruto y pateo a Naruto en la mejilla mandándolo hacia una columna.

En esto Twilight apareció en donde estaban los elementos –Solo una chispa ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!- los elementos se cubrieron en magia entonces, mientras tanto, Spike se unió a la pelea intentado patear a Nightmare Moon

**-Eres valiente mocoso…- **luego le dio un golpe en el estomago al punto de que su puño pudo ser visible en la espalda de Spike **-…Pero muy estúpido- **luego pateo a Spike y lo mando junto con Naruto.

Naruto se levanto con esfuerzo y gruño -¡Ya veras!- luego hizo un clon y comenzaron a hacer otro Rasengan, a lo cual Nightmare Moon dijo **–¿Otra vez ese truco barato?… no funcionara conmigo… ¡!- **Nightmare Moon se sorprendió al ver que era un Rasengan mucho mayor.

**Saltar Soundtrack al minuto 3:36**

Naruto fue corriendo junto con el gigantesco Rasengan **-¡Odama Rasengan (Esfera espiral gigante)!- **y golpeo a Nightmare Moon haciendo que una gran explosión fuera visible

_**Con el grupo**_

Jiraiya y las chicas se iban acercando cuando repentinamente una gran explosión de color celeste salió de la torre haciendo que ellos casi cayeran, y además varios pedazos de piedras cayeron de la pared.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamo Pinkie Pie

-¡Creo que fue un Odama Rasengan, una de las técnicas que le enseñe a Naruto!- dijo Jiraiya de forma seria luego se dirigió a las chicas -¡Vamos! ¡Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda! ¡Rápido!- el grupo entonces continúo corriendo.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

_**En la pelea contra Nightmare Moon**_

Naruto se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, luego vio a Nightmare Moon sin su armadura, estaba básicamente desnuda pero aún así no le molestaba esto, lo único que tenía era un ceño fruncido.

-Je… sabes… sin tu armadura diría que te vez bien- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada, Nightmare Moon toco su labio y al ver sangre pensó **–"Sangre… Este humano a sacado sangre de mis venas"- **Un nervio fue visto en la cabeza de Nightmare Moon quien grito de enfado

**-¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR ESTO! ¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR QUE UN ENANO COMO TÚ PUEDA SACARME SANGRE A MÍ NIGHTMARE MOON LA YEGUA EN LA LUNA! ¡YA BASTA DE AMABILIDADES, VOY A MATARLOS A USTEDES TRES EMPEZANDO POR TÍ!- **Grito Nightmare Moon con una gran rabia saliendo de su voz, Nightmare Moon fue a una velocidad abrumadora y le dio una patada a Naruto en el estomago, haciendo que los ojos de el se volvieran blanco y luego salió despedido hacia una columna

Luego Nightmare Moon levanto a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta para darle el golpe final, sintió algo raro **-¿Qué fue eso?- **luego se volteo y vio a Twilight concentrando magia en los elementos

**-¡Oh no, no lo harás!-** grito Nightmare Moon volviéndose niebla y apareciendo enfrente de Twilight, los elementos soltaron una chispa eléctrica que envió a Twilight hacia atrás gritando -¡HAAAAY!- Pero esta fue detenida por Naruto, esta le sonrió y dijo –Gracias-

Los elementos cubiertos de electricidad hicieron que Nightmare Moon retrocediera ligeramente **-¡No, no!- **Naruto y Twilight entonces dieron una sonrisa confiada… pero los elementos se apagaron y volvieron a ser simples orbes

Twilight se sorprendió y se pregunto así misma -¡¿Pero donde esta el sexto elemento?!-

**-BUAJAJAJAJA- **Nightmare Moon levanto el casco izquierdo y piso el suelo con ligera fuerza provocando que los elementos se hicieran añicos enfrente de los ojos de nuestros héroes

-No puede ser… ¡Estuvimos tan cerca!- exclamo Spike golpeando el suelo con sus puños

**-¡Tontos! ¡Creyeron que me vencerían! Ahora jamás verán a la princesa ni al sol… ¡La noche durara! ¡PARA SIEMPRE! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA!- **rio Nightmare Moon con su melena formando un remolino en el aire

-¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LOS PONIS TE HICIERON?!- Exclamo Naruto en una voz alta

**-¿Por qué hago esto? Estos patéticos ponis nunca apreciaron mi trabajo… nunca apreciaron lo que hice por ellos… nunca apreciaron lo que yo traje a la balanza de esta tierra… ¡A ELLOS SOLO LES IMPORTO LA ESTÚPIDA DE CELESTIA! ¡AHORA CÁLLATE Y MUERE DE UNA VEZ!- **

Twilight entonces cerro los ojos y recordó las palabras de Naruto… _-Yo no tenia a nadie… fui odiado y temido por mis poderes…- Naruto se toco el estomago en donde estaba su sello -Pero forme vínculos, con mis compañeros: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y también con mi maestro: Kakashi-_

Twilight abrió ligeramente sus ojos y pensó –"Ahora entiendo Naruto… ahora entiendo lo que querías decirme con eso… los amigos y vínculos son importantes, ya que ellos te ayudan y te apoyan cuando los necesitas… estaba tan ciega y fui tan testaruda… ¡Pero ahora finalmente lo entendí!"- mientras Twilight pensaba esto, los grito de las chicas y Jiraiya buscando a Twilight, Naruto y Spike podían ser oídos.

Twilight los oyó y una pequeña chispa apareció en sus ojos, entonces con una sonrisa y su ojo derecho siendo tapado por su cabello dijo -¿Crees que destruirás los elementos de la armonía así de fácil? ¡Pues te equivocas!- exclamo Twilight como se ponía de pie de nuevo, extrañando a Nightmare Moon y Naruto

-¡Porque los espíritus de los elementos! ¡Están aquí!- las chicas estaban detrás de Twilight

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Battle of gods- Track 30- One More Saiyan**

Naruto sonrió y dijo –Al fin lo entendiste ¿No es así Twilight?-

Twilight bajo un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa –Si… lo entendí… Naruto…- los pedazos de los destruidos elementos fueron rodeadas por un aura de distintos color y volaron hacia las ponis.

-¡Applejack: quien me calmo cuando dude! ¡Representa el espíritu de la honestidad!- los pedazos con resplandor anaranjado rodearon a Applejack

-¡Fluttershy: quien calmo a la bestia con compasión! ¡Representa el espíritu de la bondad!- los pedazos con resplandor amarillo rodearon a Fluttershy quien se asusto un poco.

-¡Pinkie Pie: quien supero el miedo riendo ante el peligro! ¡Representa el espíritu de la risa!- los pedazos con resplandor rosado rodearon a Pinkie Pie quien dio un pequeño brinco con una sonrisa

-¡Rarity: que calmo a la serpiente con un bello regalo! ¡Representa el espíritu de la generosidad!- los pedazos con resplandor blanco rodearon a Rarity quien estaba con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Y Rainbow Dash: que no abandono a sus amigos por lo que anhelaba! ¡Representa el espíritu de la lealtad!- los pedazos con resplandor rojo rodearon a Rainbow Dash

-Los espíritus de estas ponis ¡Superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste!- Exclamo Twilight con una sonrisa

-¡Así es Nightmare Moon! Deberíamos agradecerte, al intentar separarnos… lo que lograste ¡Fue unirnos!- grito Naruto con una sonrisa señalándola con el dedo índice

**-¡Les falta el sexto elemento! ¡No hubo chispa!-** Grito Nightmare Moon mirando hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal del sexto elemento

-Si la hay… es otra clase de chispa… lo supe en el momento en descubrí cuanto me alegra escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importan, también para ti Naruto y Jiraiya, ustedes dos aunque en un principio me parecían molestos, me di cuenta lo muy agradables que son ustedes, lo muy graciosos que son ustedes dos… y en especial tu Naruto… - Twilight tenia brillantes lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro -…Ahí fue que me di cuenta que ustedes son…- luego se seco las lagrimas y miro a Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa retadora **-¡MIS AMIGOS!-**

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Battle of God Track 31- Birth of Super Saiyan God**

Un sexto orbe apareció arriba brillando, este orbe tenía un símbolo de estrella de seis puntas como la Cuttie Marc de Twilight, el elemento cegó a Nightmare Moon, así como a Naruto y Jiraiya

-Si Nightmare Moon cuando los elementos se encienden con la chispa que hay en nuestros corazones… se crea el sexto elemento… y es el de:… **¡La magia!**- el elemento cubrió todo de un resplandor blanco, los pedazos de los elementos se transformaron en collares, y el elemento de la magia en una enorme Corona

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**-Oh no… ¡NO GANARAN!- **Un remolino que ilumino todo de color purpura con relámpagos rosados alrededor de las Mane Six apareció, justo antes de que las chicas pudieran usar el poder de sus elementos, Rainbow Dash comenzó a sentirse mal –*Gruñido* Mi… energía…-

-¡DEJALAS!- Grito Naruto furioso al ver como la energía de las seis era arrebatada

-Naruto… ¡AYUDA!- Grito Fluttershy como ella y las chicas intentaron luchar contra este ataque, pero era inútil, Naruto intento de todo para romper la barrera, así como Jiraiya y Spike… nada sirvió

**¡BUAJAJAJAJA! ¡SE LOS ADVERTÍ! ¡NUNCA ME PODRAN VENCER!- **Grito Nightmare Moon con los ojos brillando de blanco, Naruto molesto grito -¡YA BASTAAAAA, NIGHTMARE MOON!-

**-¡USTEDES PERDERAN Y MORIRAN AL FINAL! ¡RESÍSTANSE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡ES INUTIL!- **Aunque las mane six estaban casi sin moverse, su espíritu de batalla aún era grande y seguían moviéndose.

**-Sabandijas persistentes ¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ!- **Grito Nightmare Moon incrementando la fuerza de la barrera, haciendo a las chicas gritar de dolor -¡KYAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!- Finalmente las chicas perdieron su resistencia y cayeron al suelo, cuando las chicas azotaron el suelo, Jiraiya, Spike y Naruto apartaron la vista.

Naruto cayo de rodillas enfrente de los inertes cuerpos de las chicas… creyendo que habían muerto pensó –"No puede salvarlas… no pude salvar a Gaara… no pude salvar a Sasuke… y ahora… no… no…"-

Naruto elevo la cabeza y grito -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Repentinamente una gigantesca aura roja salió de su cuerpo

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1- Track 16 Need to be Strong**

La apariencia de Naruto cambio levemente, su cabello se hizo aún más erizado, sus ojos se volvieron con la forma similar a la de un zorro, sus colmillos crecieron bastante, sus uñas crecieron al punto de parecer garras, sus bigotes en sus mejillas se erizaron, finalmente sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules, a carmesí con la pupila rasgada, así mismo un aura roja gaseosa burbujeante rodeo a Naruto tomando una forma similar a la de un zorro.

-"Demonios… esa es…"- pensó Jiraiya viendo a Naruto.

Naruto se convirtió en una bestia salvaje, ya no caminaba sino que corría en cuatro patas como un cuadrúpedo, Nightmare Moon intento acertarle con magia varias veces, pero Naruto las esquivo todas.

-"El manto del zorro demoniaco"- Jiraiya saco algo de su bolsa y se lo dio a Spike -¿Qué es esto y que le paso a Naruto?-

-Spike… necesito que tu me ayudes a ponerle el parche en la frente a Naruto, solo así volverá a ser el Naruto que conocíamos- dijo Jiraiya mirando a Naruto quien intentaba matar a Nightmare Moon.

-¿Y que hay de las chicas?- pregunto Spike

-Solo les falta chakra… aún puedo sentir una diminuta cantidad de chakra viniendo de sus cuerpos… por lo que siguen vivas- Jiraiya busco otra cosa en su bolsa porta amas, de ahí saco seis píldoras de color marrón –Solo debemos darles de esto-

-¿Qué son esos?- pregunto Spike

-Son píldoras del soldado- dijo Jiraiya mostrándoles las píldoras, luego se las puso en las manos -Dales de comer estas píldoras harán que recuperen sus energías- Spike asintió y fue a ayudar a las chicas.

Naruto por su parte seguía intentando matar a Nightmare Moon, este formo un puño gigante con el aura que traía a su alrededor y golpeo a Nightmare Moon en la mejilla.

Cuando esta cayo, Naruto no le dio ni un descanso, volvió hacia debajo de ella y le dio varios puñetazos en el estomago, luego una patada en el mentón y luego la golpeo en la cabeza mandándola debajo del suelo causando un profundo cráter, Naruto en ese momento elevo la cabeza y dio un rugido que era una mezcla de un su voz y el rugido del nueve colas **-¡GROOOOAAAAAAAH! ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**

Nightmare Moon salió del cráter de nuevo gritando **-¡TU MALDITO!- **Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la boca, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y se sobara la nariz mientras gritaba del dolor **-¡AAAAAAAAH!-**

Por su parte Spike les termino de dar a las chicas las píldoras y estas se repusieron, Twilight fue la primera en despertar –Hay mi cabeza… ¡Spike! ¿Dónde esta Naruto?...- Twilight volteo y vio a Naruto con el Chakra del zorro mirándola.

-Naruto… ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Twilight algo confundida, Naruto no contesto solo se lanzo de nuevo a atacar a Nightmare Moon rugiendo como una bestia **-¡GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!-**

-¡¿Qué le paso a Naruto?! ¡¿Qué le hizo Nightmare Moon?!- grito Rarity sujetando a Jiraiya de los hombros

-Ella no le hizo nada… Naruto tiene…- Jiraiya cerro los ojos por un momento

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NARUTO TIENE?!- Grito Rarity exigiendo una respuesta, Jiraiya abrió los ojos y dijo –Naruto tiene a una criatura sellada en su interior conocido como Zorro de las Nueve Colas- las chicas y Spike quedaron impactados al oír eso.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo sellaron?!- Grito Rarity

-Hace dieciséis años… unas horas después de que Naruto naciera- dijo Jiraiya aún de forma seria

-¡¿En que estaban pensando?! ¡Era solo un bebe!- exclamo Rarity

-El Cuarto Hokage quería que vieran a Naruto como un verdadero héroe… pero no termino bien, todos odiaron a Naruto por esto… por eso el se esfuerza tanto, por eso el nunca se rinde- dijo Jiraiya

Rarity puso una expresión triste y recordó…

_**Flashback**_

_Mientras el grupo reanudo su marcha, Rarity se acerco a Naruto y le dijo –Naruto… ¿No te duele?-_

_Naruto se extraño un momento y luego le sonrió -¡Claro que no… e pasado por cosas peores, se necesita mas para deshacerte de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡De veras!- _

_-Naruto… algo más- Naruto giro la cabeza algo extrañado, Rarity con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas dijo –Gracias… por salvarme-_

_Naruto algo ruborizado dijo –No hay de que- _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Rarity con lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro dijo –No quiero perderlo… ¡No quiero!- Rarity sacudió su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

Naruto ya tenia formado un Rasengan Bermellón y se corrió en cuatro patas para golpear a Nightmare Moon con el **-¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAH!- **Rarity entonces grito -**¡NO LO HAGAS NARUTO DETENTE POR FAVOR!- **Naruto detuvo su brazo cuando ya estaba enfrente de la cara de Nightmare Moon, el chakra se disperso y Naruto volvió a la normalidad -¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?- pregunto un dudoso Naruto

**Fin del Soundtrack**

-"La voz de Rarity calmo a Naruto… increíble"- pensó Jiraiya

Nightmare Moon entonces pateo a Naruto de vuelta a donde el grupo estaba, Naruto se paro de nuevo y le ordeno a las chicas -¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Usen los elementos de la armonía!-

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1- Track 02 Heaven Shaking Event**

Las chicas felices de ver a Naruto de pie y normal, concentraron la magia de los elementos, Naruto por otra parte hizo un clon de sombra el cual hizo un Rasengan en la mano de Naruto.

Por alguna razón, la magia de los elementos golpeo al Rasengan, el cual se convirtió en un Rasengan del tamaño del Odama Rasengan de Naruto con los colores del arcoíris, algo similar al Rasengan de siete colores -¡¿Qué rayos?!-

-"Se siente… tan cálido… entonces este es el poder de los elementos de la armonía"- Naruto dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro la cual se convirtió en una de dientes

**Saltar música al minuto 1:55**

-¡OBSERVA NIGHTMARE MOON! ¡ESTE ES EL CHAKRA DE MIS AMIGAS Y EL MIO JUNTOS EN UNA SOLA TECNICA!- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -¡Ten por seguro que te va a doler!-

**-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!... ¡¿Qué es lo que eres?!- **Grito Nightmare Moon sintiendo el poder de los elementos y el del Rasengan combinados

-¡Tonta yo soy!…- Naruto comenzó a correr con el Rasengan salto y la golpeo con este gritando -¡NARUTO UZUMAKI DE VERAS!- Nightmare Moon no se podía mover del miedo solo grito **-¡NOOOO!- **Naruto con su Rasengan grito** -** **¡JUTSU COMBINADO: ESTILO DE LA ARMONÍA: RASENGAN DE LA ARMONÍA (****Korabore Ninpō: Kaichōton: Kaichō Rasengan)****!** Del Rasengan una especie de tornado con los colores del arcoíris apareció, sacando a volar a Naruto directamente junto con las Mane Six, el poder del tornado ilumino todo el lugar de blanco.

-¡AL SUELO!- Jiraiya y Spike se cubrieron en el suelo

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Cerca de ahí**_

En una piedra, sentado yace un chico de cabello negro, con mechones calleándole alrededor de la cara, con puntas hacia atrás, de piel blanca y ojos negros vestido con un kimono blanco con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, con unos pantalones negro oscuro, una Hakama tubular de color azul marino atado con un cinturón de tela, y protectores de brazos, con una espada en el cinturón, sin duda se trataba de Sasuke, el vio la explosión del Rasengan, y solo se limito a sonreír –Hmph- luego pensó –"Bien hecho dobe…"-

-Viste algo que te intereso Sasuke- dijo una voz, se trataba de Orochimaru, con una sonrisa malvada como siempre y brazos cruzados

-No… no es nada- Sasuke dio comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a Orochimaru y Kabuto –Vámonos…- Orochimaru solo alargo más su sonrisa, y Kabuto ajusto sus gafas, los tres se retiraron de ahí, con rumbo desconocido

* * *

_**De vuelta con las chicas**_

Las chicas estaban en el suelo debido al poder destructivo del Rasengan, Jiraiya se levanto, el techo de la torre fue destruido completamente por el poder del Rasengan de Naruto, Spike sorprendido dijo –Eso… fue extremo…-

-Volaron el techo completamente con el poder de esos Elementos… impresionante- dijo Jiraiya mirando a su alrededor, Naruto se levanto y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza -¡Jajaja! ¡Creo que no medí mi propia fuerza!-

Las chicas se levantaron y Applejack pregunto -¿Están bien todos?- repentinamente la voz de Rarity llamo la atención de Applejack -¡Hay que alivio!-

Rarity había recuperado su cola –Rarity, es adorable- dijo Fluttershy

-Lo se…- dijo Rarity sacudiendo su cola, luego la abrazo -¡No la volveré a cortar!-

-No… tu collar, es igual que tu Cuttie Marc- Rarity miro su collar era un diamante morado y sonrió -¡También el tuyo!- Fluttershy miro el suyo, era una mariposa rosa.

Pinkie brincado dijo – ¡Miren el mío! ¡Miren el mío!- el collar de Pinkie Pie era un globo celeste, mientras el de Applejack una manzana anaranjada

-¡OOOOH SI!- Exclamo Rainbow Dash de emoción, su collar era un relámpago rojo, finalmente Twilight, ella tenia una enorme tiara con una estrella de seis punto en frente.

-Si Twilight… pensé que solo decías locuras… ¡Pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad!- Dijo Applejack feliz, repentinamente una nueva voz hablo sorprendiendo a todo el grupo _–Claro que si…- _de la ventana la luz del sol se transformo en una alicornio blanca, tan alta como Jiraiya, con ojos rosados y una melena similar a la de Rainbow Dash solo que esta se ondulaba con el viento y tenia pequeñas chispas, con un largo vestido blanco, guantes blanco que llegaban hasta los codos,medias largas que cubrían hasta los muslos, un collar dorado con un sol en medio, y quizás lo que llamo más la atención a Jiraiya… que tenia un cuerpo y pechos aún mejor que Tsunade.

-"Es hermosa y majestuosa"- pensó Naruto con rubor –"Entonces… esta es la Princesa Celestia"- repentinamente las ponis y Spike hicieron una reverencia, por lo que Naruto, y Jiraiya lo hicieron también.

Twilight se levanto con una sonrisa -¡Ah! ¡Princesa Celestia!- Celestia entonces abrazo a Twilight –Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, sabía que lo lograrías-

-Pero me dijiste que solo era una leyenda- dijo Twilight confundida

-Te dije que debías hacer amistades… nada más… vi las señales de Nightmare Moon… y sabia que tu tenias la magia interna para vencerla…- mientras decía esto Naruto vio un pequeño movimiento entre las ruinas donde cayo Nightmare Moon, el fue hasta ahí y comenzó a removerlas -… Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón… si alguien más entendiera- Naruto término de remover las rocas y vio a una Alicornio de pelaje azul oscura, melena y cola similares a las de Celestia pero de color azul oscuro, vestido azul oscuro con una pequeña abertura en medio del pecho, un collar con un símbolo de luna blanca en el cuello, guantes negros que llegaban hasta los codos, medias que llegaban hasta los muslos, y una corona negra en la cabeza.

-¡Princesa Luna!- dijo Celestia, la alicornio abrió los ojos verdes –No te veía así desde hace mil años- dijo Celestia avanzando hacia Luna

Celestia se agacho y dijo –Es hora de olvidar las diferencias… debemos reinar juntas pequeña hermana-

Las mane six, Spike Naruto y Jiraiya se sorprendieron -¡¿HERMANA?!-

Celestia se puso de pie de nuevo – ¿Aceptaras mi amistad?- Luna cerro los ojos con lagrimas y luego abrazo a Celestia -¡Lo lamento! ¡Te extrañe mucho querida hermana!-

Celestia con lágrimas también dijo –También te extrañe-

Naruto por otra parte agotado se sentó en los escombros un momento para descansar, estaba tan agotado que uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado, esta había sido sin duda una noche agitada, Jiraiya también lo hizo, Celestia entonces miro a Naruto y Jiraiya

-Hay algo más por hacer- Celestia se acerco a los dos humanos, sin embargo Luna estaba detrás de ella por miedo por la paliza que Naruto le dio cuando entro en estado Nueve Colas.

-Me podrías decir quienes son ustedes joven- dijo Celestia, Naruto sonrió y se presento –Claro, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y el es el Sabio Perverti…- Jiraiya le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y dijo –No hagan caso a lo ultimo yo soy Jiraiya-

Naruto miro a Luna, quien escondió su cabeza tras Celestia por el miedo, Naruto cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, en ese momento Luna se dio cuenta que Naruto si era de confianza.

-Bien, Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya… necesito que ustedes nos expliquen algo a mí y a las demás- dijo Celestia de forma tranquila

-¡Claro! Pregúntenme todo lo que quieran, soy un libro abierto- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

* * *

_**De vuelta en la biblioteca**_

Naruto lo explico todo: desde su infancia difícil por ser Jinchuriki, sus problemas en la academia, como se volvió un shinobi luchando contra Mizuki, la formación de equipos y la prueba de los cascabeles, sus misiones con el Equipo 7, la batalla contra Haku y Zabuza donde Sasuke se sacrifico para salvar a Naruto de la muerte, la batalla en el bosque de la muerte en donde Sasuke los protegió a el y Sakura, su pelea contra Kiba y como lo derroto con el Naruto Rendan, su batalla contra Neji donde uso el Chakra del Nueve Colas, su batalla contra Gaara en la cual el tercer Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi murió, el pequeño incidente con Itachi, donde Kakashi y Sasuke recibieron heridas psicológicas por Tsukuyomi, su lucha contra Kabuto donde hizo por primera vez el Rasengan, la misión fallida de rescate de Sasuke donde Naruto casi muere esta parte hizo derramar lagrimas de algunas de las chicas, sus dos años y medio de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, su pelea contra Deidara cuando Gaara murió, la pela que tuvieron contra Orochimaru **(Aquí Naruto no libero las cuatro colas, pelearon en grupo) **finalmente la pelea que lo llevo a Equestria … la fallida misión de recuperación de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto finalizo la historia de su vida y como había terminado todo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos

-¡WOW NARUTO! ¡TU, ESE CHICO SASUKE Y JIRAIYA SON SORPRENDENTES!- Grito Pinkie Pie brincando

Naruto se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza -Jeje, lo se…-

-Se nota que pasaste por cosas difíciles… pero mírate, estas muy feliz a pesar de todo - dijo Celestia poniendo su brazo en la espalda de Naruto, este solo sonrió ante esto.

-¿Hum? Naruto… sobre lo de ese tal Sasuke…- Dijo Luna, al oir eso la sonrisa de Naruto cambio a una cara llena de melancolía, Naruto recordó que al final, no pudo encontrar a Sasuke y no tenía idea si se encontraba en Equestria.

-Lo siento por eso que te dije siendo Nightmare Moon… yo…- Luna dijo con pena, sin embargo Naruto cambio su cara de tristeza por una de felicidad -¡Tranquila! No importa lo que dijiste… Sasuke sigue siendo Sasuke, cuando tenga una pista de el entonces iré a buscarlo de nuevo… con su ayuda estoy seguro que podre finalmente hacer que regrese con nosotros-

Luna se ruborizo ligeramente y dijo –Gracias…-

-Naruto Uzumaki, tengo una petición más que hacerte…- dijo Celestia

Naruto quedo extrañado y pregunto -¿Qué es?-

-¿Serias el guardián de los Elementos de la armonía?- dijo Celestia, Jiraiya alzo la ceja extrañado, Naruto solo pregunto -¿A que te refieres con "Guardián"?-

Celestia entonces dijo –Hace cerca de mil años hubo un hombre el cual nos protegía a mi y a Luna… su nombre era… **Hagoromo Ootsutsuki-** Jiraiya se sorprendió por esto y exclamo -¡HA-HAGOROMO OOTSUTSUKI EL LEGENDARIO SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS! ¡¿USTEDES DOS CONOCIERON AL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS?!-

-"Sabio de los Seis Caminos" ¿Acaso Hagoromo era famoso en su mundo?- Jiraiya asintió y conto

-Hagoromo Ootsutsuki era conocido en nuestro mundo como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el tenia un poderoso doujutsu llamado Rinnengan, era considerado un dios por los Shinobis- dijo Jiraiya contando la historia del Sabio -¿De que murió?-

-Fue por vejez… el ya era muy viejo, fue por sellar esa criatura conocida como el Juubi dentro de el… Naruto se parece mucho a el ahora que lo pienso, tenia el mismo estilo de cabello, mismas marcas y sobretodo, misma personalidad-

-¿Aceptarías Naruto Uzumaki el favor que te pido?- Naruto sonrió y dijo –Claro, me parezco al Sabio de los Seis Caminos entonces yo también puedo hacerlo-

-Pero… con una condición…- dijo Naruto mostrando el dedo índice

-Claro ¿Cuál?- pregunto Celestia

-Quiero enseñarles a Twilight, Spike y a las chicas ninjutsu y taijutsu- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?!- Gritaron Celestia y Luna

-Claro… solo si ellas quieren- dijo Naruto volteando la cabeza.

Spike apretó los puños y dijo -¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero ser tan fuerte como Naruto!- Naruto sonrió y pensó –"Esa es la actitud"-

-¡Yo también quiero! ¡No quiero ser la típica damisela en apuros! ¡Quiero ser tan fuerte que no tenga que depender de Naruto ni de nadie!- dijo Twilight con determinación

-¡No te defraudaremos Princesa!- el resto de las Mane Six asintió con un -¡Si!-

-Muy bien entonces… Naruto Uzumaki… las chicas y Spike están en tus manos entonces, contamos contigo, tu trabajo es proteger a los ciudadanos de Ponyville y entrenar a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas ¿Entendido?- dijo Celestia

-¡Puedes contar conmigo! ¡Nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja!- exclamo Naruto dando un pulgar arriba

* * *

_**Zona desconocida**_

En un lugar con una extraña estatua de madera con diez ojos cerrados con sus manos con grilletes, en un lugar oscuro, repentinamente ocho siluetas aparecieron, la de en medio con un cabello similar al de Naruto y Rinnengan dijo en tono de voz grave **–Ya veo… entonces el Nueve Colas esta muerto- **

**-No crees que eso arruina el plan… es decir, ya teníamos a casi todos, solo faltaba el nueve colas- **dijo la persona con la guadaña

**-No exactamente, conozco la técnica que Kakashi Hatake uso… el nueve colas no esta muerto… digamos que solo esta… en otro mundo- **dijo un hombre con una máscara

**-Eso significa que tu hermanito puede estar ahí también… Itachi…- **dijo la persona con una espada atada a su espalda, a otra la cual tenia cola de caballo y un Sharingan de tres aspas, este solo cerro los ojos.

**-¿Cómo exactamente capturaremos al nueve colas ahora?- **Pregunto alguien con una cola de caballo y ojos azules

**-Yo me encargare de llevarnos hasta donde el esta…- **dijo el hombre de la máscara

**-¿Acaso tu técnica puede llevarse a una estatua completa y a varios hombres junto con ella?- **Pregunto el hombre de la espada

**-No subestimes a los Uchiha, Kisame… podemos ser muy poderosos si nos lo proponemos- **dijo el hombre de la máscara entrecerrando su Sharingan visible

**-Le daremos a Naruto Uzumaki, un pequeño disfrute de paz… antes de capturarlo claro… y luego completaremos el Plan Tsuki no me**- dijo el hombre de la máscara

**-Hay que hacerlo… necesitamos al zorro de nueve colas para poder completar el plan… así que haz lo mejor que sepas… Madara…-**

El hombre de la mascara identificado como Madara entonces hizo el sello del Kamui… Akatsuki, se preparaba para ir a Equestria

_**¡Akatsuki se prepara para atacar! ¡Naruto entrena a las chicas para poder defenderse ellas mismas! ¡Sasuke esta en Equestria también! ¿Qué planea?**_

* * *

***Ending: Turkestanica***

* * *

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! enseñarle a estas ponis a aprender ninjutsu es muy difícil

**Pinkie Pie: **¡¿Trepar sin usar las manos y los pies?! ¡¿Qué usan acaso pegamento?!

**Naruto: **¡No, no Pinkie Pie! ¡No usamos pegamento!

**Twilight: **¡Naruto! ¡Mira esto!

**Naruto: **¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Estilo de Hielo?! ¡Pero eso es algo que solo Haku podría hacer. ¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será Comienza el entrenamiento Shinobi ¡El poder de las chicas y Spike!

**Naruto: **Esto se pondrá interesante… ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Bien… este capitulo si que fue difícil… y si Akatsuki serán los antagonista principales, estas serán las habilidades que las Mane Six y Spike tendrán**

**Estilo de agua y viento: Twilight. Kekkei Genkai: Hielo**

**Estilo de Fuego: Pinkie Pie**

**Estilo de viento: Applejack**

**Estilo de agua: Rarity**

**Estilo de agua y tierra: Fluttershy. Kekkei Genkai: Madera**

**Estilo de Fuego y viento: Spike**

**Aunque quisiera darle dos elementos a cada una, no se que segundos elementos podría darles a Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity, podrían ayudarme en esto, se los agradeceria mucho… y si lo hacen mándelos por mensaje privado… muchas gracias por leer este capitulo que extra-largo XD de más de catorce paginas O_O, se despide Gokussjdensetuno45.**


	4. ¡Comienza el entrenamiento Shinobi!

**Aquí viene el cuarto capitulo, el inicio el entrenamiento de las chicas y Spike con Naruto. También estoy pensando en incluir en este fic la famosa prueba de los cascabeles, ya saben… esa que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron, donde aprendieron la importancia del trabajo en equipo, pero eso será en otro capitulo más tarde.**

**Muchas gracias a alexzero por la ayuda con las afinidades de Rainbow, Pinkie, y Rarity :)**

* * *

_****Opening: Yura Yura (Opening 9 de Naruto)****_

* * *

_**Boutique Carrusel**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II Track 07- Afternoon of Konoha **

Tras la difícil batalla contra Nightmare Moon, Naruto decidió quedarse con Twilight, claro… ellos intentaron preguntarle a Celestia una forma o hechizo para volver a casa… solo para recibir una negativa, no había ni existía tal hechizo, Naruto y Jiraiya debían adaptarse a este lugar como los únicos humanos ahí.

Por otro lado, Naruto les había dicho a las chicas y Spike que lo vieran en la Boutique Carrusel a las cinco y media de la mañana… el único inconveniente… era que habían pasado ya tres horas y no había señal de Naruto.

Jiraiya con brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido pensó –"Demonios… el chico esta intentando imitar a Kakashi… se nota por su graaaan puntualidad…"-

Pinkie Pie por su parte, su cabello se puso lacio y su pelaje de un tono más oscuro con una mirada psicótica enojada dijo –Cuando vea a Naruto… voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido-

Spike por su parte quien había venido emocionado, ahora mismo estaba acostado en el suelo durmiendo chupándose el dedo del tiempo que llevaba esperando a Naruto.

Finalmente tras tres horas de espera Naruto abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa -¡Hola chicos! ¡Están listos para empezar el entrenamiento!- las chicas menos Fluttershy, Spike y Jiraiya con cabezas gigantes como cuando Iruka regaña a Naruto gritaron **-¡OYE, LLEGASTE TARDE!-**

Naruto se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa y dijo aún tranquilo –Oh si eso… bueno, aún no estoy acostumbrado a Equestria así que me perdí y me tarde en encontrar el camino aquí-

Las chicas, Spike y Jiraiya tenían aún cara de molestia por la tardanza de Naruto, Naruto entonces aclaro su garganta y hablo –Bien… para compensar el tiempo perdido comenzaremos el entrenamiento ahora mismo… pero iremos a una zona alejada de Ponyville donde no lastimemos a ningún poni o animal… ¿Están listos chicos?- pregunto Naruto

-¡Si!- Asintieron Spike y las mane Six

La cara de seriedad de Naruto cambio a una sonrisa confiada -Genial-

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

**Titulo del episodio**: ¡Comienza el entrenamiento Shinobi! ¡El poder de las chicas y Spike!

* * *

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 2-Track 03 Confrontment **

El lugar que Naruto había elegido que era una especie de llanura de hierba, habían unos arboles cerca… Naruto tenía planeado cierto entrenamiento…

-Bien… en este lugar no podremos lastimar a nada ni a nadie- Dijo Naruto avanzando hacia el grupo con una sonrisa –Bien… antes de empezar a enseñarles Jutsus, les enseñaremos a controlar el Chakra- dijo Naruto dando un pulgar arriba con un ojo cerrado.

-¿Bien y como controlamos el?… amh… ¿Gatra?- pregunto Rainbow Dash con lo brazos cruzados y una ceja elevada

-Se dice Chakra Rainbow Dash no gatra- dijo Naruto con cierta molestia en su voz, luego dio un suspiro y comenzó a explicar –El jutsu se realiza cuando las energías física y espiritual trabajan en armonía… pero: ¿Qué son estas energías? Simple la física se obtiene de las células del cuerpo… con forme más te capacites o ejercites… más energía física ganaras, y la energía espiritual como lo dice su nombre: deriva del alma o en este caso conciencia y podemos aumentarlas con estudio, meditación y experiencia-

Naruto cerro los ojos y continuo su explicación –Además…- luego abrió los ojos con una sonrisa -Sus razas pueden serles de ayuda a ustedes chicos-

-¿Qué quieres decirnos con eso Naruto?- pregunto la tímida Fluttershy

-Bien… de eso me di cuenta durante el tiempo que pase con ustedes durante estos últimos dos días… los Unicornios como Twilight y Rarity sin duda tienen una gran cantidad de energía espiritual… pero como apenas hacen ejercicios por lo que carecen de energía física… los ponis de tierra como Applejack y Pinkie Pie tiene una gran cantidad de energía física… pero carecen de energía espiritual… finalmente los pegasos como Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash tienen un buen control tanto de la física como la espiritual- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa explicando

Spike entonces puso su palma enfrente –Espera ¿y que hay de mi?-

-Bueno… como dragón tienes similitudes con los ponis terrestres y los pegasos… por ejemplo se nota que tienes una gran energía física… me di cuenta de eso cuando intentaste patear a Nightmare Moon… y también tienes una gran cantidad de energía espiritual… controlar el Chakra sin el control perfecto de ambas energías es muy difícil y ni que hablar de lo difícil que seria dominar un simple jutsu…- dijo Naruto deprimiendo cómicamente a las chicas y Spike

-Es por eso que yo y el Sabio Pervertido las ayudaremos- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Rarity entonces llorando de felicidad cómicamente en un fondo rosa lleno de burbujas dijo –¿En serio harías eso por nosotras?-

-¡Claro que si! Son mi amigas, lo que se tiene que hacer es simple… **si una energía es mayor que la otra solo hay que incrementarla**- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Spike

-Simple, Applejack y Pinkie Pie podrán incrementar su energía espiritual porque ya tienen energía física, Twilight y Rarity podrán incrementar sus energías físicas porque ya tienen energía espiritual, mientras que tu, Rainbow y Fluttershy solo deben incrementar sus energías físicas y espirituales para mantenerlas en armonía, de esa forma las energías se equilibraran y podrán usar ninjutsus- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¡Hay! ¡¿Por qué es la gran cosa esa explicación tan extraña?! ¡Lo importante es aprender la técnica!- grito Rainbow Dash, Jiraiya negó con la cabeza -¡No! Cálmense y escuchen, tienen que hacerlo tal y como lo dice Naruto… tienen que igualar las energías física y espiritual y luego combinarlas- termino Jiraiya

-No creo que sea tan problemático ¡Podremos hacer esto en una hora!- dijo Rainbow Dash con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-No, no es así, como ya dije, esto tomara su tiempo… podrían ser días… hasta semanas hacerlo- dijo Naruto con el ojo izquierdo oculto por su cabello de forma seria.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron las mane six y Spike, a lo que Naruto comento –Tranquilos, se que es mucho tiempo… pero créanme, valdrá la pena al final… y podrán hacer algo como esto…- Naruto hizo varios sellos y grito **–¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!- **Naruto disparo una gran llama de fuego dejando sorprendidas a las chicas y Spike.

-Comenzaremos ahora mismo pero escúchenme bien- dijo Naruto, luego de forma seria dijo –Si ustedes holgazanean durante su entrenamiento… **tengo el permiso de "disciplinarlos"**- dijo Naruto golpeando su palma con su puño con una sonrisa de colmillos como sus ojos brillaban de rojo, las chicas y Spike tragaron saliva asustados.

Como Naruto dijo esto, las chicas y Spike comenzaron su entrenamiento

* * *

**Fin del Soundtrack**

_**Con Naruto, como media hora después**_

Naruto estaba acostado mirando el cielo mientras las chicas y Spike incrementaban sus energías, luego recordó algo que hizo que se levantara y se golpeara la frente con su palma -¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!-

Naruto mordió su dedo y grito -**¡Jutsu de Invocación (Kuchiyose no jutsu)!- **ahí apareció Gamakichi el sapo de color naranja hijo de Gamabunta que se supone aparecía cada vez que Naruto fallaba una invocación, sin embargo el sapo ya era del tamaño de Naruto, esto sorprendió a Naruto quien dijo -¡WOW! ¡GAMAKICHI CRECISTE!-

Gamakichi miro a Naruto sorprendido -¡Na-Naruto! ¡Que alivio! ¡Si estas vivo eso significa que Jiraiya también! Pesamos que estaban muertos, todos tus amigos están deprimidos, en especial Sakura y Kakashi, que bueno ver que estas bien ¿Para que me invocaste?-

-Quería ver si aún podía invocar desde aquí… me alegra ver que es así…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Naruto ¿Por qué no regresas? Todos están preocupados por ti- dijo Gamakichi

-Lo siento, no puedo, es imposible, no existe ningún hechizo que me traiga de vuelta a nuestro mundo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados rascándose la cabeza

-Ya veo… pero ¿En donde estamos exactamente?- pregunto Gamakichi mirando a todos lados del mundo en donde se encontraban.

Naruto bajo la palma de su cabeza y dijo –Oh… estamos en Equestria, es un lugar lleno de ponis que caminan en dos patas, tienen manos y cuerpazos- Gamakichi quedo extrañado

-Oh si, también estoy entrenando a mis nuevos pupilos- dijo Naruto

-¿Nuevos pupilos? ¿Quiénes?-pregunto Gamakichi, luego escucho un grito de una chica -¡KYAAAAAAAAAH!- luego se volteo para ver a Rarity -¡UN GIGANTESCO Y FEO SAPO BABOSO!- De la nada Rarity saco un enorme mazo

-Un segundo ¿de donde rayos sacaste eso?- pregunto Gamakichi, acto seguido, Rarity le dio varios golpes al pobre sapo haciendo que Naruto se cubriera sintiendo el dolor del sapo al ser golpeado.

-¡Espera Rarity el es uno de mis amigos!- Grito Naruto con sus manos extendidas, Rarity entonces paro y quedo extrañada –Naruto ¿Conoces a este sapo feo y baboso?-

-¡Este sapo feo y baboso tiene nombre y es Gamakichi yegua loca con cuerno!- grito Gamakichi con un nervio saliéndole en la frente

-Oye Gamakichi, podrías informarle a Kakashi-Sensei, al Capitán Yamato, a Sakura-Chan y a Sai que estoy bien… estoy seguro de que ellos han de estar preocupados por mi- dijo Naruto con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa.

-Claro, ten por seguro eso Naruto, nos vemos luego y recuerda, siempre puede contar conmigo y con mi padre- luego Gamakichi desapareció después de que Naruto le dijera -¡Hasta luego Gamakichi!- Naruto luego solo sonrió, y las chicas continuaron con su entrenamiento

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Aún todos seguían afectados por la supuesta muerte de Naruto, no podían creerlo, el ninja numero uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca se había ido para siempre, así como el Sabio Sapo uno de los tres legendario Sannin.

Sin embargo, Tsunade llamo al equipo Kakashi así como al resto de los amigos de Naruto, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro por alguna razón, junto a ella estaba Gamakichi quien también sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa Lady Tsunade?- pregunto Kakashi con una expresión calmada como siempre

-Tenemos buenas noticias de parte de Gamakichi- Tsunade se volteo hacia el sapo con una sonrisa –Diles…- el Sapo asintió con la cabeza –Naruto y Jiraiya no están muertos ¡Están vivos!- esto sorprendió a cada uno.

-¡¿E-en serio?!- dijo Kakashi sorprendido, Gamakichi asintió –Naruto me invoco a donde el estaba, y además esta entrenando a seis poni y a un pequeño dragón-

El grupo se sorprendió -¿Ponis, esas criaturas existen?- pregunto extrañada Sakura, Gamakichi asintió –Habían dos con cuernos, dos con alas, y dos normales, lo más raro es que las ponis tienen una apariencia medio humana-

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron con un brillo y grito como una niña de siete años -¡¿Cuernos?! ¡Los unicornios existen! ¡SIII! ¡Siempre quise tener uno!- esto ultimo dejo a los presentes extrañado –Jeje… lo siento- dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza

-¿Y porque no regresa entonces?- Kiba pregunto extrañado, Gamakichi negó con la cabeza –Me dijo que es imposible, buscaron la forma… pero al final no existía manera-

Esto deprimió un poco a la mayoría, no seria lo mismo sin el loco ninja hiperactivo de Naruto, luego Gamakichi dijo –Pero, antes de venir, el Gran Sapo Sabio me dio algo que quizás pueda servir de consuelo por lo menos- Gamakichi saco entonces algo similar a una bola de cristal.

-Miren de cerca…- los presentes se acercaron para ver que había ahí, repentinamente vieron un pueblo lleno de ponis que caminaban de dos piernas, tenían brazos, manos con cuatro dedos, y incluso tenían ropa –Según me dijo Naruto el mundo donde se encuentran se llama Equestria- dijo Gamakichi mientras el resto miraba.

-Vaya…- dijo Kakashi, luego se toco su ojo escondido por su banda -No conocía el poder de mi propio jutsu- luego el grupo vio a Naruto riendo junto con las mane six, la figura de las chicas impresiono a varios, así como algunos sentían celos de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata sentían celos de las chicas.

-Vaya… nunca pensé ver a Naruto tan cerca de tantas chicas… se esta volviendo como Minato-Sensei en cuanto a popularidad- dijo Kakashi tocándose el mentón

-Si algo más sucede, hare que Naruto me lo haga saber- dijo Gamakichi con una sonrisa, luego alzo la mano despidiéndose –Adiós chicos- luego Gamakichi desapareció.

Kakashi miro a Naruto fijamente y pensó –"Naruto… has madurado mucho…"- luego cerro su único ojo visible de forma alegre –"Bien echo"-

* * *

_**Ponyville, cinco semanas después.**_

Cinco semanas habían pasado desde el inicio del entrenamiento, las chicas tuvieron que seguir distintos tipos de entrenamientos, Twilight y Rarity tuvieron que hacer varios ejercicios desde sentadillas hasta lagartijas con un dedo para sorpresa de Naruto y Jiraiya, Rarity desarrollo una fuerza muy similar a la de Sakura y Tsunade. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Spike tenían que hacer ejercicios físicos y mentales, por otra parte Applejack y Pinkie Pie estaban meditando, aunque al principio Naruto y Jiraiya los tuvieron que golpear con una vara **(Como en el entrenamiento de Modo Sabio de Naruto) **por no seguir sus instrucciones, Pinkie Pie recibió la mayor cantidad de los golpes debido a reírse en medio de la meditación, y Rarity también por quejarse, pero finalmente se estaban concentrando.

-"Bien… parecen más concentradas, incluso Pinkie Pie"- pensó Naruto mientras estaba sentado cruzando las piernas mirando el entrenamiento

-Naruto ¿Podríamos parar ya?- Pregunto Rarity cansada, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y dijo –Claro, ya hicieron suficiente por hoy- las chicas terminaron el entrenamiento, en eso Jiraiya llego quien, tenia la cara de color roja debido al impacto con algo.

-¡Sabio Pervertido! ¡¿Qué le paso?!- pregunto Naruto sorprendió, a lo que Jiraiya con molestia dijo –Ohh, pues el "angelito" de Fluttershy ¡Me dio un maldito sartenazo con sartén caliente en la maldita cara solo porque no quise darle lo que quería!-

-¡¿Angel hizo eso?! Lo siento mucho señor Jiraiya- dijo Fluttershy con pena

-Esta bien… solo… mantengan alejado al conejo loco de mí- dijo Jiraiya aún molesto, luego Jiraiya cambio a una expresión normal –Oh es verdad ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento Naruto?-

-Genial… ya tienen las suficientes energías física y espiritual- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie –Ahora chicos, es hora de que aprendan combinar ambas energías-

-Pero ya tenemos suficientes energías- dijo Twilight

-Escúchenme bien… esto ya se los dije… y se los digo de nuevo: Tienen que igualar las energías física & espiritual, y luego de eso, combinarlas por si solos… ¿Pero como hacer eso? Cada Jutsu requiere diferentes tipos de Chakras en diferentes proporciones, ustedes deben seleccionar y combinarlas de la manera correcta, hasta ahora ustedes solo han igualado las proporciones, aunque ustedes produzcan una gran cantidad de Chakra será inútil si no pueden balancearla y combinarla correctamente, el jutsu no funcionara de manera apropiada o solo será un juego- las chicas y Spike se sorprendieron ante esto.

-Ustedes desperdician mucha energía de esa forma, y luego ya no tendrán Chakra y no podrán pelear, así solo terminarían siendo derrotados y asesinados en batalla- dijo Naruto de forma seria

Spike trago saliva asustado -¿Y-y como cambiamos eso Naruto?-

Naruto frunció el ceño con una sonrisa –Entrenando duro para que el controlar el chakra se convierta en su segunda naturaleza, cuando alcancen esta meta, estarán listos para llevar su vida al limite- las chicas y Spike volvieron a sorprenderse

-¡¿Y QUE DEBEMOS HACER PARA ESO?! ¡¿EH, EH, EH?!- Exclamo Pinkie saltando tan rápido y tantas veces que parecían haber muchas alrededor de Naruto, entonces Naruto cerro los ojos y sonrió apuntando a unos arboles detrás –Deben trepar el árbol…-

-¡Cosa fácil!- exclamo Rainbow Dash con una mano en la cadera, sin embargo Naruto la paro -… todavía no termine… sin usar las manos-

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II Track 07- Afternoon of Konoha**

-¡¿Cómo hacen eso?! ¡¿Acaso usan pegamento?!- Pregunto Pinkie Pie, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-¿Lo estoy?- Naruto hizo un sello, la tierra enfrente de sus pies se levanto un poco, entonces Naruto camino tranquilamente por hacia el árbol y lo comenzó a trepar sin ningún problema hasta llegar a la copa

-T-trepo… sin… usar… las manos- dijo sorprendida Applejack con los ojos del tamaño de un plato

-¡Súper genial!- dijo Spike sorprendido y emocionado, Naruto se rasco la nariz con orgullo riendo

* * *

_**Aldea escondida de la hoja**_

Los ahora siete novatos y sus Sensei estaban observando lo que ocurría con la bola de cristal, Kakashi recordó cuando tuvo que enseñarles a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke a hacer esto.

-Je… me alegra que Naruto quiera seguir mi ejemplo- dijo Kakashi mirando a la bola de cristal, a lo que Sakura pensó con la frente azulada –¿Se refiere a cosas como llegar tarde y poner excusas como que se perdió en los senderos de la vida?-

-Me pregunto si estas ponis y ese dragón podrán hacerlo… esto requiere de mucha fortaleza y voluntad… ademas esta prueba es muy complicada hasta para los ninja más avanzados- dijo Shikamaru con un codo encima de la mesa mientras estaba sentado observando

-Hablamos de alumnos de Naruto… si son como el, de seguro lo harán- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

Kakashi revelo su Sharingan y dijo -Veamos de lo que están hechas estás ponis y ese pequeño dragón-

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas**_

Naruto aún en la copa de árbol dijo –Bien… su turno, es simple lo que tienen que hacer, tienen que concentrar sus chakra en los pies… bueno… cascos en caso de las chicas, en las plantas para ser más específicos y úsenlo para conectarlo con el árbol, esta es una manera de aplicar el poder del Chakra-

-¡Un momento! ¡Si es un buen truco! ¡¿Pero eso como nos ayuda?!- Exclamo Twilight

-Simple, haciendo esto aprenderán a controlar la cantidad precisa de chakra a un punto preciso de su cuerpo, esto es muy difícil incluso para los ninjas de rangos más avanzados, este tipo de ascenso requiere una sutil mezcla de energía física y energía espiritual, en la planta de los pies es un lugar muy difícil para enfocar el chakra ¿Comprenden lo que les digo? Si ustedes pueden dominar esto, podrán dominar cualquier jutsu…- Naruto se encogió de hombros –Bueno, teóricamente, el segundo punto es aprender a manejar los niveles de su chakra, cuando un ninja se enfoca en una batalla es aún más difícil controlar y mantener sus niveles de Chakra, el no hacerlo es como ya dije: un error mortal, mantener su chakra debe convertirse en su segunda naturaleza- Naruto saco siete Kunai –Necesitan aplicar el poder del chakra a través del entrenamiento- Naruto entonces lanzo los siete Kunai enfrente de las mane six, Spike y Fluttershy se asustaron un poco ante esto.

-Usen esos Kunai para medir su progreso escalando los arboles… al principio necesitaran correr para tomar el mayor impulso posible hasta que se acostumbren- Naruto entonces salto del árbol y aterrizo en el suelo de rodillas, luego se levanto.

-¡¿Listos?!- grito Naruto, las mane six y Spike tomaron los Kunai con una sonrisa que podría tomarse como un "si" Naruto cerro los ojos y dibujo sonrió –Bien ¡Concéntrense y háganlo!-

Los siete asintieron y comenzaron, Spike mientras hacia esto pensó –"Naruto dijo que necesito llevar el Chakra a mis pies ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"- el pasto enfrente de los pies de Spike y en los cascos de las chicas se levanto un poco para luego volver a caer.

Spike y las chicas corrieron directamente hacia los arboles, Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity tan solo dieron un paso pero resbalaron por la poca cantidad y cayeron de espaldas, Spike puso llego bastante lejos pero como puso demasiado Chakra causo que la madera del arbole fuera rota luego pensó –"Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé… si pongo mucho chakra el árbol se podría romper y me podría echar… o en el caso de Fluttershy, Twilight & Rarity caeré sin pongo muy poca"-

Rainbow Dash y Applejack pusieron tanto chakra que literalmente pario el árbol a la mitad, dejando a Jiraiya, Naruto y Spike con ojos en forma de plato -¡¿Qué paso?!- exclamo Rainbow Dash

-¡Solo pusimos una poca cantidad de Chakra!- dijo Applejack poniendo su mano frente de la boca

-De hecho… pusieron demasiado chakra…- dijo Naruto aún sorprendido -¿Hey donde esta Pinkie Pie?- se pregunto Naruto, luego oyeron la voz de Pinkie Pie -¡Oigan esto es divertido!-

Todos miraron hacia el árbol que Pinkie debía escalar, y Pinkie estaba literalmente en la rama más alta colgando de cabeza con una gran sonrisa y ojos cerrados, no pregunten… es solo Pinkie Pie derrotando a las leyes físicas de nuevo

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste Pinkie Pie?!- grito sorprendido Naruto

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Pinkie Pie extrañada

-¡Trepar el árbol claro!- exclamo Spike sorprendido

-¿Trepe el árbol?- dijo Pinkie Pie extrañada -¡SI, SI, SI, SOY UN NINJA, SOY UN NINJA!- Exclamo Pinkie Pie bailando de felicidad en la rama, dejando a todos con una gota enorme de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

_**Aldea escondida de la hoja**_

Todos tenían ojos en forma de plato, incluso Kakashi estaba con los ojos de esta forma

-E-esa p-poni r-rosa llamada Pinkie Pie… t-trepo el árbol haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo- dijo Kiba aún sin creer lo que estaba haciendo

-Sin duda alguna lo hizo, ¡Se puede ver claramente el Chakra en sus pies!- Dijo Kakashi mirando con su Sharingan, luego se puso a pensar –"Estas ponis son sorprendentes… quien sabe lo que puedan llegar a hacer"-

_**Ponyville dos semanas después**_

Las chicas ya habían pasado el ejercicio de trepar el árbol… excepto Spike, quien tenía unos problemas similares a los que tuvieron Naruto y Sasuke hace años.

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando, Spike seguía intentando trepar el árbol cansado, apretó los dientes y volvió a intentar concentrar chakra en la planta de sus pies, se elevo bastante llegando cerca de la rama más alta, y luego volvió a bajar a tierra firme

Naruto estaba recostado en un árbol con las manos detrás de la cabeza y pensó –"Justo como Sasuke y yo hace tres años"- Spike respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio, luego sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y volvió a intentarlo.

Naruto entonces se puso a recordar…

* * *

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II-Track 18 Alone**

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban rendidos en el suelo de tantos intentos, sin embargo, Naruto recordó algo que Sakura le dijo, así que hizo exactamente lo que dijo, se concentro en el árbol y intento treparlo, pero la voz de Sasuke hizo que cayera al suelo -¡Oye Naruto!-_

_Naruto furioso grito -¡AAAH SASUKE! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?! TRATABA DE CONCENTRAR MI CHAKRA!- Naruto se volvió a para furioso con un nervio rojo en la cabeza, Sasuke con vergüenza dijo -¿Huuum? Este… Naruto… resulta que… - Sasuke aparto la vista con –Bueno es que… tu le pediste a Sakura un concejo cuando estuvo aquí… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto?-_

_Naruto entonces sonrió de forma astuta –No te lo diré- dijo de forma cantarina, Sasuke se volteo con una expresión de rabia cómica con una ceja temblando, Naruto luego sonrió y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, una vez Sasuke se acerco Naruto le susurro lo que Sakura le dijo_

_Sasuke asintió y dijo –Entendido…- luego empuño su Kunai gritando -¡Hagámoslo perdedor!- Naruto y Sasuke entonces se lanzaron hacia los arboles para seguir_

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Naruto tenía una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar ese momento, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de felicidad de Spike -¡WOOHOO! ¡SI! ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO LOGRÉ!- Spike estaba por encima de la rama más alta

Naruto sonrió y pensó –"Bien hecho Spike, bien hecho"- Naruto se levanto –Bien… Spike lo hiciste muy bien, a partir de mañana te unirás de nuevo a las chicas para aprender ninjutsu-

* * *

_**Aldea escondida de la hoja**_

Kakashi escondió su Sharingan pensando –"Vaya… ese dragón llamado Spike sin duda es como Naruto, no se rinde a pesar de fallar una y otra vez"-

-Justo como Naruto y Sasuke- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto**_

Naruto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pensó –"Vaya lo están haciendo rápido, me han dejado sorprendido, en especial las chicas, Spike lo hizo incluso más rápido que yo y Sasuke"-

* * *

**Fin del Soundtrack**

En eso, las chicas llegaron, Naruto se volteo y dijo – ¡Hey chicas que pa…!- Naruto vio como Rarity traía a Jiraiya sujetándolo de la parte de atrás de su ropa completamente golpeado y amoratado, con pequeñas columnas de humo saliéndole del cuerpo y ojos en forma de espiral

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-¿Qué que paso? El viejo verde nos estaba espiando mientras nos bañábamos, así que le di una lección- dijo Rarity luego soltó a Jiraiya, en el suelo Jiraiya dijo -No me habían echo tanto daño desde aquel día que espié a Tsunade y casi me mato-

* * *

_**Aldea escondida de la hoja**_

En eso Tsunade cerró los ojos con ceño fruncido y cierto rubor y dijo con un puño formado –Estúpido Jiraiya… nunca cambiara-

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto**_

Naruto toco a Jiraiya con el dedo índice y dijo –Nunca cambiara Sabio Pervertido… nunca cambiara- luego de esto Naruto se paro y dijo –Bien chicas, Spike… mañana comenzaremos con los ninjutsus, así que duerman bien, ya que mañana será aun más difícil, nos veremos aquí mismo otra vez a las 5:30 de la mañana-

Los siete asintieron y gritaron -¡Si!-

_**Mañana siguiente**_

Una vez más Naruto demostró su gran talento para llegar puntual… en realidad, Naruto había dejado esperando a sus estudiantes de nuevo por tres horas como la última vez

El grupo entero estaba durmiendo en el suelo sentados, habían esperado tanto que se aburrieron y durmieron, finalmente Naruto se presento diciendo -¡Hola chicos!-

Las chicas, Spike, Jiraiya menos Fluttershy le gritaron -¡LLEGASTE TARDE OTRA VEZ!-

Naruto se sorprendió, luego sonrió y dijo rascándose la nuca –Jeje, perdón… es que me tope con un gato negro y tome el sendero largo-

* * *

_**Aldea escondida de la hoja**_

Todos los presentes una vez más reunidos para ver como estaban Naruto y Jiraiya, quedaron con expresión de extrañados, mientras que Kakashi con un aura azul de depresión pensó –"He creado un monstruo…"-

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto**_

Naruto se paro enfrente de sus alumnos con lo brazos cruzados -Bien chicos… hoy les enseñaremos sobre la transformación de la naturaleza, hay tres ramas del jutsu: Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu- dijo Naruto mostrando tres dedos

-¿Tres tipos? ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Applejack

-Bastante sencillo: el Taijutsu es el arte físico, con eso me refiero a golpes y patada, para eso no requieren Chakra, pero existen excepciones como Sakura y la Abuela Tsunade quienes inyectan Chakra para aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes, luego esta el Genjutsu, son básicamente ilusiones para engañar al oponente, y finalmente ninjutsu, eso es usar su energía para hacer técnicas como el Rasengan, Genjutsu es una forma de Estilo Yin (Inton), los dos últimos que mencione Genjutsu y Rasengan necesitan Chakra pero no fortaleza física- explico Naruto

-Espera- dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención del grupo -¿Qué es el elemento Yin?-

-El estilo Yin se usa en técnicas basadas en la energía espiritual que rige la imaginación, su contraparte seria el estilo yang (Yōton), el cual se basa en la energía física que controla la vida, combinándolas se forma el estilo Yin-Yang (Onmyōton) este tipo de Jutsus es utilizado como base para Jutsus no elementales tales como: El Jutsu de posesión de sombra de Shikamaru, o el Jutsu de transferencia de mentes de Ino, pero explicaremos eso en otro momento- explico Naruto

-Sin embargo…- Naruto dijo de forma seria cerrando sus ojos, luego los abrió -Aprender un jutsu elemental puede tardar hasta cuatro años-

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo!- grito Rainbow Dash

-Si se que es mucho tiempo, por eso necesito que aprendan el Multiclones de sombra, así el proceso será mucho más rápido- Naruto saco de su bolsa porta armas un pergamino azul con la inscripción _"Como hacer el Jutsu Multiclones de sombra" _y se lo lanzo a Spike diciendo –Spike agarra esto- a Spike el pergamino casi se le cae pero lo termino sosteniendo.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- pregunto Spike señalando el pergamino

-Veras, cuando yo aprendí el Jutsu Clones de sombra, era muy olvidadizo, así que decidí escribir todo lo que aprendí en ese pergamino en caso de que se me olvidara como hacerlo- Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta hacia atrás y se sentó a esperar.

-¿Crees que se tarden?- pregunto Jiraiya sentándose también en el pasto

-Probablemente…- dijo Naruto.

* * *

_**Cuatro horas después**_

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal alchemist OST III: Track 16 Nonki **

Las chicas y Spike intentaban hacer lo que decía el pergamino, sin embargo algo estaba fallando, ya que los clones salían pálidos y tirados en el suelo como los que hacia Naruto antes, mientras tanto Jiraiya y Naruto jugaban cartas para pasar el rato.

-Si que se tardan mucho- Naruto tomo dos cartas –Voy a tomar dos- mirando a sus cartas dijo –"Cielos más basuras"-

Jiraiya mirando sus cartas suspiro, Naruto molesto grito -¡Solo juega de una vez!-

-Ya, ya… rayos que gruñón…- Jiraiya tomo dos cartas –Yo también tomare dos- los ojos de Jiraiya se agrandaron con una sonrisa -¡Oye mocoso! ¿Quieres doblar la apuesta?-

Naruto se encogió de hombros –Si tú quieres- Jiraiya bajo sus cartas y dijo –Lo siento… casa llena- Naruto sonrió y dijo –También lo siento… ¡Escalera real!-

Jiraiya miro a la mano de cartas de Naruto sorprendido -¡No puede ser! Pensé que iba a ganar… eres muy bueno en esto-

Naruto bajo su brazo diciendo –Lo se soy…- de su manga cayeron varias cartas, Jiraiya las miro y dijo -¡¿QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ?! ¡QUE MANO DE CARTAS TAN BUENA!... un segundo- luego cuando se levanto a mirar a Naruto, este se iba corriendo **-¡NARUTO TRAMPOSO! ¡REGRESAME TODO LO QUE ME GANASTE! ¡Y YO QUE CREIA QUE TENÍA MALA SUERTE!- **

Naruto corría mientras que Jiraiya iba detrás de el -¡No, lo gane justamente!- a lo que Jiraiya detrás de el grito -¡NADA DE ESO TRAMPOSO!-

Mientras Jiraiya perseguía a Naruto por hacer trampa, Spike estaba sentado cruzando las piernas con la mano izquierda en su mentón –"Piensa Spike, ¿Qué estas haciendo mal?"- luego una idea vino a su cabeza –"Claro… lo que Naruto nos dijo"-

_-Tienen que igualar las energías física & espiritual, y luego de eso, combinarlas por si solos- _

Spike se levanto –"Todo este tiempo he estado acumulando más energía física que espiritual"- Spike hizo el sello del clones de sombra cerrando los ojos –"Si ese es el caso…"-

**-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!- **Grito Spike como una gran multitud de más de trescientos clones aparecieron sorprendiendo al dragón -¡WOW! ¡Son muchos!-

Jiraiya estaba sujetando a Naruto de la cabeza y Naruto apartando al Sabio con sus brazos cuando vieron esto –Spike… lo hizo- luego los dos se separaron –"Lo entendiste ¿No es así Spike?- pensó Naruto

* * *

_**Una hora después**_

Spike aunque les había explicado a las chicas como hacer el clones de sombra, aún algunas tenían problemas para controlar las energías física & espiritual, Naruto en este momento estaba durmiendo en el pasto, en ese momento Pinkie se acerco y se puso enfrente de su cara.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se asusto tanto que sus labios se pegaron a los de Pinkie Pie en un accidental beso, una vez se separaron Naruto tenia la cara roja y dijo –Si-siento eso-

Pinkie Pie también tenia la cara de color rojo y dijo –S-si…- los dos guardaron silencio por un instante –Ya… ¿Terminaron el entrenamiento del Jutsu Multiclones de… Sombra?…-

Pinkie Pie asintió lentamente, Naruto se levanto y se fue a ver al resto, en eso Jiraiya se puso a caminar a su lado -¿Disfrutando con tus novias?-

Naruto se puso rojo -¡NO SON MIS NOVIAS! ¡Somos solo amigos!- Jiraiya sonrió y le dijo –Lo que tuuuu digas… ¿Entonces porque estas tan rojo?- Naruto le dio un puñetazo mandándolo a un árbol.

Finalmente Naruto llego con el grupo, quienes estaban cansado y cubiertos de suciedad por el esfuerzo –Lucen terribles-

Rarity con cierta molestia dijo –Gracias eso es lo que le gusta oír a una dama- Naruto sonrió nerviosamente ante esto, entonces de su bolsa porta armas saco siete papeles, cada uno de un color amarillento

-Chicos… tengan- las chicas y Spike miraron confundidos sus papeles -¿Hum Naruto? Estas son simples hojas de papel-

Naruto agarro una hoja de papel con su dedo medio y índice –No exactamente…- Las mane six y Spike no comprendieron esto, Naruto miro fijamente a la hoja, esta se corto, luego se prendió fuego, luego se mojo y finalmente se cubrió de tierra desmoronándose, los siete alumnos de Naruto se sorprendieron por esto –Si su elemento es viento, la hoja se cortara, si es fuego, hoja se quemara, si es agua, la hoja se mojara, si es tierra se cubrirá de tierra y se desmoronara y finalmente si es rayo se arrugara, mi naturaleza por afinidad es viento, pero gracias al Sabio Pervertido pude aprender a usar tres naturalezas más…-

Los siete tomaron una hoja, y la miraron fijamente –Concentren sus Chakras en las hojas y entonces descubriremos sus elementos- los sietes tomaron aliento y se concentraron.

Twilight, su hoja se cortó y se mojo: ella era afín al Estilo de Agua y Viento.

Rarity por su parte, su hoja se mojo: ella era afín al Estilo de Agua.

Applejack por su parte, su hoja se cortó: ella era afín al Estilo de Viento.

Pinkie Pie por su parte, su hoja se quemo hasta desaparecer: ella era afín al Estilo de Fuego.

Fluttershy por su parte, su hoja se mojo y luego se cubrió de tierra: ella era afín al Estilo de Tierra y Agua

Rainbow Dash por su parte su hoja se arrugo y se cortó: ella era afín al Estilo de viento y Estilo de rayo

Finalmente Spike, su hoja se corto y luego se quemo hasta desaparecer: el era afín al Estilo de Fuego y Estilo de Viento.

-Bien, Twilight es fuego y viento, Rarity es agua, AJ es viento, Pinkie es fuego, Fluttershy es tierra y agua, Rainbow es viento y rayo y Spike es fuego y viento- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa poniendo las manos en la cadera

-Bien… sabemos nuestros elementos ¿Cómo los manejamos ahora?- pregunto Spike

-Simple…- Naruto agarro una hoja, y las mostro al grupo, este no comprendió, luego Naruto apretó la hoja y se termino cortando a la mitad –Es así de simple… solo tienen que agarrar una hoja de árbol cada uno, si es fuego se deberá prender, si es viento se cortara, si es agua la hoja se mojara, si es rayo la hoja se arrugara, si es tierra se cubrirá de tierra, una vez hecho esto, ya podrán usar la transformación de la naturaleza-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- pregunto Rarity

-Bueno… esteee… ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?- Naruto pensó tratando de explicarlo poniendo sus manos en el mentón, finalmente chasqueo los dedos cuando tubo una forma de explicarlo –Cuando yo aprendí a usar mi afinidad que era el viento, hice una imagen de mi chakra separándose en dos mitades que fluían la una hacia la otra y luego imagine mi chakra en piezas afiladas y finas- dijo Naruto

-Muy bien, hagan clones de sombras y empiecen, los clones ganaran experiencia y una vez cancelen la técnica lo que hayan aprendido los clones ustedes lo sabrán- las chicas y Spike asintieron con la cabeza y hicieron los clones tal y como Naruto dijo eran cerca de mil cada uno cosa que impresiono a Naruto –Jaja… son muchos clones, supongo que ya no seré el único capaz de hacer semejante cantidad- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, las chicas y Spike pusieron sus hojas entre sus manos y comenzaron a usar su chakra.

-¡Nnnnnnng!- gruñían el grupo mientras usaban las hojas, Twilight sintió algo y miro su hoja, una pequeña orilla estaba cortada –"Esta funcionando"- pensó la yegua con una sonrisa grande

Naruto se sorprendió con una sonrisa y dijo –Vaya, lo están haciendo, de veras-

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Dos semanas después**_

Finalmente habían pasado dos semanas, ya habían llevado dos meses de entrenamiento, las chicas y Spike ya sabían usar sus afinidades a la perfección, hoy fueron las chicas que llamaron a Naruto y Jiraiya por alguna razón

-¿Qué crees que quieran mostrarnos?- pregunto Jiraiya

-No lo se, pero dijeron que era importante- dijo Naruto

-Bien… ¿Qué quieren mostrarnos chicos?- pregunto Naruto extrañado, no le habían dicho el porque simplemente le dijeron que viniera

-Chicas… mostrémosle- dijo Twilight, ella hizo el sello del perro, entonces grito **-¡Jutsu estilo hielo!- **Naruto se sorprendió al oír eso, el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, Naruto entonces pensó –"Acaso manejan Kekkei Genkai ahora… Nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos"-

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST 1- Track 09-Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu -Kaoru's Battle Mode-**

Jiraiya pensó de manera seria –"Estas ponis me están sorprendiendo cada vez más y más… ahora manejan incluso elementos avanzados… no creo que lleguen a alcanzarme, pero esto es sin duda sorprendente"-

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver lo que sucedía enfrente de sus ojos -¡Esa niña acaba de usar el Estilo Hielo (Hyoton)!-

Sakura se sorprendió -¡No puede ser se supone que solo los del Clan Yuki puede usar ese Kekkei Genkai!-

Kakashi seriamente pensó –Tenemos suerte de tener a estas ponis como aliadas… esas habilidades sin duda podrían ser bastante peligrosas-

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas**_

-¡Genial Twilight! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!- pregunto Naruto

-Simple, me puse a pensar… si los Kekkei Genkai están formados por dos naturalezas, entonces lo descubrí, combine energía de viento en mi mano izquierda y energía de agua en mi mano derecha, aunque la primera vez me congele a mi misma, seguí entrenando hasta dominarlo por completo- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa explicando

-¿Alguna otra que tenga un Jutsu como el de Twilight?- pregunto Naruto, a lo cual Pinkie Pie comenzó a saltar con su mano elevada -¡OOH, OHH, YO, YO!- Naruto se extraño -¿Pinkie Pie? Pero tu solo tienes una afinidad-

-Si lo se, esto lo hice a base del estilo yin - dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, entonces dando un aplauso comenzó su técnica, la única técnica original de Pinkie Pie -**¡Estilo fiesta (Patiton)!- **grito Pinkie Pie, repentinamente el mundo alrededor de Naruto cambio

-¿Qué te parece Naruto?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Es bastante raro… ¿Qué se supone que hace esto?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Simple, solo se trata de sacar de quicio al oponente, algo así como los Genjutsu- dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, Naruto entonces dijo -¡Sorprendente Pinkie Pie, esa técnica sin duda seria útil, si un oponente esta completamente enojado no puede pensar, entonces es más fácil derrotarlo!-

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Kakashi pensó –"Interesante, esa niña creo un Estilo completamente original, sin duda podría serle útil"-

-¡Genial!- exclamo Sakura

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas**_

Fluttershy llamo entonces la atención de Naruto -¿Hum?... Naruto… yo también poseo eso llamado Kekkei Genkai- Naruto entonces recordó las afinidades de Fluttershy y pensó –"¿Sera posible?"- Fluttershy concentro chakra de tierra en la mano derecha y Chakra de agua en la mano izquierda, al unirlas, los arboles comenzaron a reaccionar y moverse.

-"¡ESO ES ESTILO MADERA (Mokuton)! ¡PERO ESO NO ES POSIBLE!" – Pensó Jiraiya sorprendiéndose

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Kakashi se sorprendió ligeramente y dijo –Al parecer Tenzou ya no es el único con Estilo Madera-

Yamato quedo con un aura azulada y sus ojos quedaron en negro –Kakashi-Senpai… eso no es divertido…-

Sakura animo a Yamato diciendo –T-tranquilo capitán Yamato… -

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas**_

-¡WOW FLUTTERSHY! ¡ERES LA UNICA USUARIA DE ESTILO MADERA JUNTO CON EL CAPITAN YAMATO! ¡Y SABES QUIEN MÁS ERA USUARIO DE ESTE JUTSU! ¡EL PRIMER HOKAGE HASHIRAMA SENJU!- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de emoción

Rainbow Dash se puso a volar por encima de las chicas – ¿Eso te sorprende? Espera a ver esto- Naruto sonrió y pregunto –Bien Rainbow Dash… veamos de que estas hecha-

Rainbow Dash hizo dos sellos: Jabalí y caballo y dijo –**Estilo tormenta: Nubes con ondas internas- **Rainbow formo una gruesa nube negra de tormenta alrededor suyo, Naruto pregunto entonces -¿Qué hace ese jutsu?-

De la nube entonces lanzo un relámpago que Jiraiya y Naruto apenas esquivaron con una expresión cómica de miedo, Rainbow Dash disipo la nube y se rio -¡JAJAJA! ¡CAYERON REDONDITOS!-

-"Este Kekkei Genkai puede ser muy útil, a fin de cuentas los relámpagos tienen una milésima de segundo antes de impactar"- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto ya estaba emocionado -¿Alguien más?- Rarity entonces avanzo hacia enfrente, Naruto con una sonrisa dijo –Oh Rarity ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?-

Rarity sonrió y dijo –Observa- Rarity entonces hizo un sello –**Elemento Diamante…- **Jiraiya se sorprendió y pensó –"¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?"-

**-…Jutsu: Clon de cristal de jade- **Un cristal verde con forma de copo de nieve apareció, ahí había tres Rarity reflejadas, del cristal verde salieron tres clones.

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Hinata con el Byakugan activado dijo –I-increíble, esos clones tienen un sistema de Chakra… ¡No es como una técnica normal de clonación.

Tsunade entonces entrecerró los ojos –Ese Kekkei Genkai…-

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas**_

-Vaya, ¡Bien hecho Rarity!- grito Naruto, Jiraiya entonces dijo –Pensé que eran solo mitos… pero ahora veo que es verdad…-esto llamo la atención a Naruto y Rarity

-Rarity no tiene cualquier clase de Kekkei Genkai Naruto, Rarity tiene un Kekkei Genkai aún más raro que el Estilo Madera- dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Naruto

-¡¿EEEEEEH?!- Exclamo Naruto sorprendido

-Este Kekkei Genkai solo lo han tenido dos personas… Rarity es esa segunda persona… este Jutsu es muy poderoso y útil, ya que permite al usuario crear diamantes y estructuras cristalinas, los diamantes son muy difíciles de romper y muy afilados- dijo Jiraiya explicando

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Kakashi se sorprendió – ¡¿Ese Kekkei Genkai es real?! ¡Pensé que solo era un mito! Estas ponis me han dejado sorprendido- dijo el Ninja que copia mirando directamente a la esfera

Tsunade asintió con los ojos cerrados –Ni siquiera yo podría romperlos… - luego abrió los ojos de forma seria -Esa unicornio se ha perfeccionado en un Jutsu muy raro y avanzado-

-¡¿Ni siquiera usted Lady Tsunade?!- exclamo sorprendida Sakura, luego miro de nuevo la bola de cristal con una sonrisa –"Esas ponis son sorprendentes..."-

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1 Track 20 Victory**

Naruto cruzo los brazos con ojos cerrados –Lo hicieron de una forma mejor de lo que me esperaba- luego los abrió -¡Felicidades, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarles!-

-¿Qué?- dijeron sorprendidas

-Lo hicieron bien… ya les enseñe lo básico, es su turno por esforzarse y mejorar ustedes mismas- dijo Naruto señalando de espaldas a las mane Six, luego Naruto puso su mano en la nuca –Oh si… díganle esto a Spike ya que el no esta presente ¡Jaja!-

-¡¿Pero llegaron muy lejos con nosotras?! ¡¿Por qué parar ahora?!- Exclamo Twilight

-Porque no son niñas, no podemos tratarlas así por siempre, esta en sus manos hacerlo, si ya no quieren continuar y creen que ya fue suficiente, está bien- Luego Naruto giro la cabeza con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados –Pero si quieren tener un pequeño calentamiento amistoso para incrementar fuerzas, solo pídanlo-

-"El es tan… sorprendente…"- pensó Rainbow Dash con un pequeño rubor

-"Se preocupo tanto por nosotras a pesar de todo… este chico es tan… wow…"- pensó Applejack tratando de esconder su rubor tras su sombrero

-Justo como Kakashi lo haría ¿Huh? Mocoso- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa poniendo su palma encima del cabello de Naruto

-Supongo que si me parezco- luego Naruto se volteo a ver a las chicas –Esta en manos de ellas incrementar sus fuerzas ahora…-

* * *

**Fin del Soundtrack**

_**Bosque Everfree**_

Kabuto, Sasuke y Orochimaru se habían ocultado en una cueva por un tiempo, mientras Kabuto estaba en otra parte para intentar averiguar donde estaban, Orochimaru estaba sentado encima de una piedra, repentinamente el Sannin sintió algo y efectivamente fue así, una enorme lanza de Chakra eléctrico atravesó sus brazos

-"El chakra es suyo… pero nunca ha usado esta manipulación de la forma"- pensó Orochimaru con dolor, luego miro con rabia y pregunto **-¿Quién eres?- **

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST Unreleased- Sasuke's Theme a partir del minuto 0:19**

De entre las sombras salió Sasuke con su Chokuto encima de su hombro, Sasuke activo su Sharingan y le dijo a Orochimaru con una voz sombría –Pensaste que me habías engañado… Naruto me lo dijo en aquel momento-

_**Flashback**_

_Durante la batalla contra Naruto hace tres años en el valle del fin, Naruto influenciado por el Chakra del nueve colas le grito a Sasuke -¡No lo hagas! ¡Orochimaru solo quiere usar tu cuerpo cual traje nuevo!- Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente pero luego volvió a sonreír_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Solo me querías porque no podías con Itachi… ¿No es así, Gran genio Sannin? Usando a otras personas como una especie de traje nuevo ¿No es así Orochimaru?- Sasuke frunció el ceño **–Me enfermas-** Sasuke entonces hundió más profundo su lanza Chidori, luego se acerco lentamente a Orochimaru

-Ya me enseñaste suficiente Orochimaru… ya no te necesito más…- Sasuke alzo su espada y la bajo con mucha velocidad, sin embargo Orochimaru abrió su boca y escupió algo.

Sasuke se volteo y dijo tranquilamente –Así que esa es tu forma verdadera… una serpiente blanca-

Una enorme serpiente con un cabello negro largo algo erizado, con un cuerpo hecho de muchas serpientes apareció detrás de Sasuke –Querías vivir usando los cuerpos de los demás experimentaste por tu cuenta… ahora eres una cascara patética de tu yo anterior –

Orochimaru entonces dijo **– Ven Sasuke… ¡Entrégame tu cuerpo! –** Orochimaru se lanzo hacia Sasuke para atacarlo, Sasuke evadió el ataque saltando por encima, las serpientes que formaban parte del cuerpo de Orochimaru intentaron morder a Sasuke, pero el los corto a todas sin ninguna dificultad.

Sasuke entonces bajo su kimono blanco y el sello de maldición cubrió su cuerpo, cuando las serpientes intentaron envolverlo, Sasuke las hizo pedazos con los brazos de su espalda producto de la Marca de maldición.

Orochimaru intento atacar a Sasuke, sin embargo se oyeron tres cortes.

…

* * *

Kabuto llegaba a la cueva y vio la escena, Sasuke tranquilamente parado y tras de el, Orochimaru cortado en tres partes, -"La muda de la serpiente gigante ¿Ya se ha terminado?"-

Sasuke se volteo y dijo con tranquilidad –Kabuto-

Sasuke camino tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Kabuto y lo paso de largo dejándolo con una expresión de sorpresa, Kabuto giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Sasuke y pregunto -¿Quién?... ¿eres?-

Sasuke con una sonrisa dijo -¿Tu quien crees?- Kabuto no comprendió, luego miro el Sharingan y apareció en otro lugar

Un lugar cubierto de carne de serpiente -¡Este es el lugar de transferencia de alma!- tras voltear vio a Orochimaru consumiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke con varias serpientes, sin embargo, la marca de maldición comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YO CREE ESTE LUGAR! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTA ES MÍ…!- Exclamo Orochimaru, a lo que Sasuke dijo –Orochimaru… ante mis ojos… tus jutsu son… bueno…- repentinamente tres serpientes gigantescas aparecieron detrás de Sasuke -…Ya sabes el resto…-

-¡ME NIEGO A QUE ESTO PASE! ¡YO SOY OROCHIMARU! ¡SOY INMORTAL! ¡ESTOY DESTINADO A DESCUBRIR EL SIGNIFICADO DETRÁS DE TODO!- Las serpientes ya estaban apunto de devorar a Orochimaru -¡YO ESTOY DESTINADO A CONTROLAR EL MUNDO!-

…

* * *

Kabuto tenia una expresión de miedo y dijo –Lord Orochimaru esta… **muerto…**- luego mirando mejor a Sasuke dijo –No… el esta…-

Sasuke formo una sonrisa y dijo –Lo he absorbido- dicho esto, se volteo y se fue dejando a un desconcertado Kabuto, sin embargo, Sasuke se fue con un pergamino de color purpura.

_**¡Las chicas y Spike terminaron su entrenamiento! ¡Orochimaru esta muerto! ¡¿Qué planea hacer Sasuke con ese extraño pergamino?!**_

******_**Ending: Turkestanica****_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto!

**Twilight y Applejack: **¡La Gran Gala del Galope! ¡WOOHOO!

**Spike: **¡Miren chicos dos boletos!

**Naruto: **Esperen ¿Qué rayos es esa Gran Gala del Galope de la que tanto hablan?

**Spike: **No te gustara Naruto… son cosas para niñitas

**Twilight: **Hay por favor Spike un baile sería lindo

**Naruto: **¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: _**¿Quién lo obtendrá? ¡El Boleto extra!**_

**Naruto: **No es por ser celoso, pero ¡¿Qué tiene ese Blueblood que no tenga yo?!


	5. ¿Quien lo obtendra? ¡El boleto extra!

**Aquí el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste, no hay acción ni peleas, pero si Naruto gana un power up por así decirlo… no diré más lean el capitulo para descubrir de que se trata :)**

* * *

****Opening: Yura Yura by Hearts Grow (Opening 9 de Naruto)****

* * *

_**Sweet Apple Acress**_

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST III: Track 06 Nonki **

Applejack estaba con un canasto lleno de manzanas, así como Naruto y Twilight, Spike por su parte mientras caminaba al lado de Twilight agarraba algunas manzanas y las tiraba aún lado –No, no, no… no-

-Gracias por ayudarme Naruto, Twilight, le aposte a Big Macintosh que tendría estas golden para el almuerzo- dijo Applejack pegando un salto–Si gano… el ira por la calle Stirrup con una falda de la abuela ¡Jajaja!-

-¿Big Mac? ¿Con una falda? ¡Pagaría por ver eso!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados frotando sus manos de forma siniestra -¿Y que pasara si tu pierdes AJ?- Pregunto Naruto abriendo sus ojos

Applejack se ruborizo con fuerza –Hum… mejor no debería decírtelo…- Naruto quedo extrañado por esto

-Es todo un placer Applejack, me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito- dijo Twilight sobándose la panza del hambre, Spike lanzo una manzana la cual fue a parar en la cabeza de Twilight causándole un chichon –Exacto ¿Cierto?- Twilight miro a Spike con molestia el cual dijo rascándose la nuca –Lo siento-

El estomago de Naruto rugió como una criatura, Naruto se toco la panza entonces –Vaya… tengo mucha hambre…- el estomago de Twilight fue el siguiente en rugir -¡Jajaja!- rio apenada –Mejor vamos por algo de comer-

Spike por su parte siguió quitando y lanzando manzanas –No, no, gusano, ¡AJÁ!- Twilight lamio sus labios al verla -¡Hay Spike se ve deliciosa!-

-¡Concuerdo con Twilight, esa manzana si que se ve apetitosa! ¡De veras!- dijo Naruto también lamiendo sus labios, Spike entonces se comió la manzana de un mordisco -¡Spike! ¡Sabes que tengo mucho apetito!- exclamo Naruto

-Lo siento Naruto, Twilight, es que tenia mucha hambre también- dijo Spike sobándose el estomago con una sonrisa, luego Spike escupió fuego verde sacando una carta

Naruto sorprendido dijo –Eso si que es una rara habilidad- Naruto no habías visto la habilidad de Spike antes.

-¡Es una carta de la Princesa Celestia!- dijo Twilight, Naruto sujeto la carta y la abrió -¡AJEM! _Atentos todos, Su gran alteza real, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria se complace en anunciar la Gran Gala del Galope. Concede la magnífica Ciudad capital de Canterlot, el vigésimo primer día de..."_ bla, bla, bla, bla, _"...cordialmente extiende estas invitaciones a ¡Twilight Sparkle más un invitado!- _leyó Naruto

Twilight y Applejack se miraron un momento y luego gritaron de felicidad -¡LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!-

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

**Titulo del episodio: **¿Quién lo obtendrá? ¡El Boleto Extra!

Applejack y Twilight bricaban gritando de felicidad -¡LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!- por otra parte Spike estaba ahí con cara de molestia y Naruto extrañado, Spike saco su lengua y puso su dedo índice sobre ella –Bleeeh- entonces Spike escupió otra bola de fuego verde la cual tomo forma de dos boletos dorados

Spike los sujeto y exclamo -¡Miren! ¡Dos boletos!- Spike mostro los dos boletos y Twilight emocionada dijo –Wow Spike ¡Yo nunca he ido a la Gala! ¿Y tu?-

Naruto sacudió sus brazos intentando llamar la atención -¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!- cuando finalmente obtuvo la atención pregunto -¿Qué esa Gran Gala de la que tanto hablan? Recuerden que soy un humano que solo lleva aquí dos meses-

-Es una fiesta real que se celebra en Canterlot cada año, solo los ponis más famosos están invitados a ella- explico Twilight, Naruto cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza –Así que básicamente es una fiesta solo para los ponis más ricos de toda Equestria-

-Vamos Naruto ¡Seria divertido!- dijo Twilight, Naruto bajado sus brazos dijo –No lo se Twilight, yo no encajo en ese tipo de lugares tan elegantes-

-Concuerdo con Naruto, no quiero nada de esas cosas para niñitas- Dijo Spike aún con repulsión manteniendo su estatus de macho, a lo que Twilight respondió -¡Hay por favor Spike, Naruto! Un baile sería lindo-

Entonces Applejack se pego a Twilight pasando su hombro por detrás de su espalda - ¿Lindo? Creo que sería más que lindo, me encantaría acudir-

* * *

_**Imaginación de Applejack**_

_-Briosos corceles. Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas ahí, los ponis saborearían nuestro producto hasta que el sol se pusiera. ¿Tienes idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acres? Wow... Con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer bastantes reparaciones aquí. Podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo. Y Big Macintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado. ¡Y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera!-_

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

Los ojos de Applejack brillaron y se agrandaron -Wow, daría mi pata trasera derecha por ir a esa gala- Twilight y Naruto se acercaron –Pues en ese caso ¿Te gustaría?...- Twilight no pudo terminar ya que escucharon el grito de Rainbow Dash, como ellas y Naruto miraron arriba Rainbow Dash choco contra los tres

Rainbow Dash termino por encima de los tres, Naruto quien tenia ojos en forma de espiral rodando tirado boca abajo, Twilight también tenia ojos así tirada boca abajo también y Applejack tenía cara de molestia cómica.

Rainbow Dash entonces pregunto -¿Estamos hablando de la Gran Gala del Galope?- Applejack se levanto echando a Rainbow Dash -¡¿Rainbow Dash?! ¡Me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar en la cosecha! ¿En que estabas tan ocupada? ¿Espiando?-

Rainbow Dash se volteo de espaldas y dijo –No… estaba ocupada…- Todo miraron hacia arriba en el árbol donde vieron una sabana tendida en una rama con una almohada -…durmiendo-

Naruto con cara de extrañez cómica dijo –"Había oído la frase "dormí como un tronco", pero esto es ridículo"-

Luego volando de cabeza enfrente de Twilight –Y casualmente escuche que tienes un boleto extra- tras esto sonrió mostrando los dientes

Twilight dudo -Si pero…- Rainbow Dash entonces feliz dio una vuelta en el aire -¡SI! ¡ESTO ES SUPER INCREIBLE!- Luego aterrizo de nuevo en el suelo - ¡Los Wonderbolts actúan en la Gala del Galope cada año! Ya lo puedo imaginar…-

* * *

_**Imaginación de Rainbow Dash**_

_-Todos estarán mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegaría volando Rainbow Dash. Llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz. Luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada. Y para mi gran final, la Súper Mega Ráfaga. ¡Los ponis enloquecerían! Los Wonderbolts Insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales fueran incorporadas en su rutina. Y entonces me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente-_

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

-¿No lo entienden chicos?- Rainbow Dash comenzó a flotar en el cielo -¡Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de mostrarles mi talento!- Dijo Rainbow Dash mostrando los músculos de sus brazos - ¡Tienes que llevarme a mí!-

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I Track 09- The Speck Alchemist**

Applejack entonces piso la cola de Rainbow Dash y la estiro iniciando una discusión -¡ESPERA UN MOMENTITO DE TAMAÑO PONI!-

Applejack se señalo a si misma acercando su cara a la de Rainbow Dash -¡Yo pedí ese boleto primero!-

Luego Rainbow Dash acerco su cara a la de Applejack -¡¿Y QUE?! ¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA TUYO!-

Applejack acerco su cara a la de Rainbow Dash de nuevo -¡¿ESO CREES PUES TE DESAFÍO A UNA LUCHA DE PESUÑAS?! ¡LA GANADORA TENDRA EL BOLETO!-

Tras decir esto Applejack y Rainbow Dash pegaron sus brazos al mismo tiempo que relámpagos de color anaranjado salían de los ojos de Applejack, y celestes de los de Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas, **_

Mientras los siete novatos observaban la esfera de cristal, ellos habían hecho una especie de horario para verla y ver que sucedía con Naruto y Jiraiya.

Shikamaru dijo con lo brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido –Esas dos ponis son igual de problemáticas que Sakura y Ino, siempre peleándose por alguna tontería ¡Que lata!-

Choji asintió con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido mientras comía unas papas fritas, ambos se llevaron un puñetazo en la cabeza, Shikamaru de parte de Ino y Choji de parte de Sakura, Sakura dijo tras el golpe **-¡CUIDEN SUS PALABRAS ANTES DE DECIRLAS EN VOZ ALTA! ¡CHA!-**

* * *

_**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acress**_

Twilight separo a las dos gritando - Chicas, los boletos son míos- Luego Twilight se señalo a si misma -yo decido con quien ir, muchas gracias- luego mirando a Rainbow Dash y Applejack dijo -Quien tenga la mejor razón para ir tendrá el boleto, ¿Les parece?- pregunto Twilight

Applejack dio un rápido paso adelante con una sonrisa -¡Levantar el negocio para la granja!-

Luego Rainbow Dash dio un paso rápido, pasando de largo a Applejack -¡La oportunidad de audicionar para los Wonderbolts!-

Luego Applejack volvió a pasar de largo a Rainbow Dash -¡Para arreglar la cadera de la abuela!-

Rainbow Dash salió de abajo y grito -¡VIVIR EL SUEÑO!-

Twilight confundida dijo –Hay no… todas son muy buenas razones ¿Cierto?- luego el estomago de Twilight volvió a hacer ruido haciendo que esta se apene y sus orejas se bajen -¡Jajaaaaja! ¡Escuchen eso!…- Twilight se toco el estomago con ambos brazos -Estoy muy hambrienta- luego ella, Naruto y Spike comenzaron a retroceder lentamente con sonrisas nerviosas -No se ustedes pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones con el estomago vacío, Así que lo voy a pensar en el almuerzo y les avisaré a las dos. ¿Hecho? – tras decir esto los tres se retiraron del lugar, Naruto y Spike se despidieron con los brazos

Applejack y Rainbow Dash bajaron los brazos con decepción –Esta bien…- luego las dos se miraron y relámpagos salieron de sus ojos, como las dos volvieron a intentar jugar a las vencidas de nuevo.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Jiraiya se encontraba caminando por la calle, deleitándose con los cuerpos de todas las ponis de ahí, en eso, vio a Big Macintosh venir con una falda de color rosada, dejándolo extrañado

-¿Big Mac? ¿Con una falda? Applejack tiene que tener algo que ver con esto- dijo Jiraiya con las pupilas contraídas de forma cómica. Luego Jiraiya noto a Twilight, Spike y Naruto viniendo caminando

-¿Y a quien vas a darle el boleto Twilight?- pregunto Spike sosteniendo el boleto, en eso Jiraiya se unió a ellos preguntando -¿Boleto para que cosa?-

Naruto con molestia sacudiendo sus dedos dijo -La Gran Gala del Galope: Una gran fiesta para ponis ricos y bla, bla, blaaaaa-

Jiraiya entonces se rasco la cabeza y dijo de manera sarcástica –Oh… vaya que divertido, una fiesta llena de un montón de cretinos- luego de un tono normal dijo –Bueno ya enserio ¿A quien invitaras niña?-

Twilight cerro sus ojos un poco y dijo –No lo se Jiraiya… pero no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio- luego el estomago de Naruto rugió de nuevo y con una gran sonrisa dijo – ¡Si!… de acuerdo y ¿Dónde comemos? Porque yo también tengo mucho apetito- repentinamente Pinkie choco contra Twilight y Spike.

Twilight boca arriba con los ojos de la misma forma y Spike tenia la cara en el por su parte los boletos cayeron encima de los ojos de Pinkie Pie, quien los abrió y confundió con otra cosa -¡KYAAAAAAH!- Luego salto a los brazos de Naruto dejándolo ruborizado -¡MURCIÉLAGOS ESTÁN EN MI CARA! ¡AAAAAH!-

Aunque tras una segunda vista Pinkie se calmo –Alto… ¡Son!- Pinkie abrió los ojos con una gran cantidad de brillo en ellos -¡BOLETOS PARA LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!-

* * *

_**Imaginación de Pinkie Pie**_

_-Es la fiesta más increíble, hermosa, enorme, divertida, y súper fabulosa en toda Equestria. Yo siempre, siempre, siempre quise ir-_

**Canción insertada: **La canción de la fantasía de la Gala de Pinkie.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Es la gran Gala del Galope lo mejor para mí,

Es la gran Gala del Galope el lugar para mí,

¡Hip, hip, hurra! lo mejor para mí,

¡Para Pinkie!

Con adornos de serpentinas, luces, rehiletes, piñatas y cojinetes, con postres de azúcar, bastoncillos, helados, bananas y zarzaparrilla, y podré jugar mis favoritos y fantabulosos juegos como ponle la cola al pony.

Es la gran Gala del Galope lo mejor para mí,

Es la gran Gala del Galope el lugar para mí,

¡Porque es la más súper-galopante y súper-terrífica gala que hay aquí!

¡Sí!

**Fin del inserto**

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

Pinkie estaba saltando alrededor de Twilight, Spike, Naruto y Jiraiya dejándolos extrañados -¡Huy gracias Twilight! ¡Es el más maravilloso regalo del mundo!- dijo Pinkie Pie pegándose a la cara de Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

-Amh… en realidad- dijo Twilight, como Spike recogía los boletos, Spike los miro un instante, repentinamente un suspiro llamo la atención de Spike, era Rarity vestida ahora con una musculosa roja con una raya negra en el abdomen y pantalones negros que dejaban ver bien sus bien formada piernas y que resaltaban su redondo y bien formado trasero, además que como el resto de los ponis tenia una pequeña abertura para sacar su cola en lugar del vestido blanco con el que llevaba cuando conoció a Naruto y Jiraiya.

-¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?!- dijo Rarity apuntando hacia los boletos con emoción mientras Spike estaba algo asustado, Pinkie grito -¡SI, SI, Si! ¡Twilight va a llevarme a la Gran Gala del Galope en Canterlot!-

-¡LA GALA!- Exclamo Rarity con los ojos bien abiertos - Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de acudir. Ah la sociedad, la cultura, el glamur, es a donde pertenezco en verdad, y donde estoy destinada a conocer a Él.

-A el... ¿Quién?- pregunto Pinkie Pie extrañada

Rarity se ruborizo –A el…-

* * *

_**Imaginación de Rarity**_

_-Galoparía por la gala y todos se preguntarían "¿Quién es esa misteriosa yegua?". Jamás adivinarán que solo soy una simple poni del pequeño Ponyville. Pero causaría una sensación tal, que sería invitada a una audiencia ante la Princesa Celestia en persona. Y la princesa estaría tan impresionada por mi estilo y elegancia que decidiría presentarme a Él... Su sobrino. El más guapo, codiciado y elegante unicornio de Canterlot. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían, nuestros corazones se derretirían, nuestro cortejo sería magnífico. Pediría mi pesuña en matrimonio y obviamente yo diría "¡Sí!". Tendríamos una boda real, propia de una princesa, en lo cual, me convertiría en casarme con él. Es el corcel de mis sueños-_

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

Naruto comenzó a apretar los dientes que se veían afilados con los ojos de color negro a lo que Jiraiya pregunto en forma de susurro -¿Estas celoso?- Naruto le grito de forma cómica con rubor **-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**

-¡Twilight! realmente no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie Pie para que "festeje", y me impidas conocer a mi verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto Rarity algo molesta, luego le dio la espalda con brazos cruzados –Hmph-

Entonces rápido una silueta blanca paso y tomo los boletos que tenia Spike el cual solo alcanzo a exclamar -¡OYE!-, echando a Jiraiya de paso dejándolo boca abajo en el suelo. La silueta blanca corrió hasta Fluttershy trepando hasta su cabeza y resulto ser Angel, el conejo mascota de Fluttershy -¡Ah! ¡Angel esto es perfecto!-

Mientras Pinkie brincaba y Rarity le seguía dando la espalda Twilight dijo –Amh… escuchen chicas… todavía no he decidido a quien darle el boleto extra- al decir esto las dos se emocionaron y voltearon -¡DE VERDAD!-

-Claro que no, ella todavía no ha decidido- dijo Naruto con lo brazos en las caderas

-Amh, disculpa… - dijo una voz tímida llamando la atención de los presente, resulto ser Fluttershy junto con sus conejo que tenia los boletos en la boca, Jiraiya volteo a ver al conejo quien le hizo una señal ofensiva con el dedo para luego reír entre dientes, Jiraiya furioso con un tic en el ojo izquierdo pensó –"Oh, eres tu de nuevo… aún no olvido el sartenazo en la cara"-

-Twilight, solo quisiera preguntarte…- luego señalo a los boletos que tenia Angel en la boca -Solo quisiera preguntar, bueno, si no te molesta. ¿Ya le diste este boleto a alguien más?-

Rarity sorprendida y algo molesta pregunto -¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Tu quieres ir a la Gala?!-

Fluttershy tímidamente aparto la mirada -Oh no…- aunque Angel le dio unas leves patadas en la pierna con una mirada de "Se asertiva" - Mas bien, si. O... De hecho, algo así… es que…-

* * *

_**Imaginación de Fluttershy**_

_-Es que, no es tanto por la Gran Gala del Galope, sino por el fabuloso jardín privado enrejado que rodea el lugar. Dicen que las flores son las más hermosas y fragantes de toda Equestria. La noche de la Gala, y solo esa noche, florecerán todas juntas. Y eso solo es la flora, no me hagan hablar de la fauna. Hay patos, tucanes y gazas, que emoción. Colibríes batiendo sus alas y buitres realmente al acecho. Urracas azules, pelirrojos, y charas verdes. Aves y flamencos rosados._

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

Fluttershy estaba volando tímidamente mientras abrazaba a Angel, Twilight algo sorprendida dijo –Wow Fluttershy, eso suena… muy hermo…- entonces un grito interrumpió a Twilight -¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!-

Rainbow Dash estaba encima del techo de una casa con el ceño fruncido -¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Estabas siguiéndonos?!- pregunto Twilight algo molesta al mismo tiempo que Rainbow Dash aterrizo en el suelo.

-No… ¡Digo si!... ¡Digo tal vez! ¡Oye eso no importa! No podía arriesgarme que una poni bonachona como tú, regalara el boleto a cualquiera- dijo Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido, repentinamente Applejack entro en escena -¡Espera otro momentito!-

Jiraiya ya de pie pregunto con cierto tono de molestia -¡APPLEJACK! ¡¿No estarás aquí para hacer la misma tontería que Rainbow Dash esta intentando o no?!-

Applejack aún con el ceño fruncido –No- luego apunto a Rainbow Dash –Quería asegurarme de que no iba a hacer nada extraño…- luego bajo el brazo –Aún quiere mi boleto-

Rainbow Dash se puso a volar y apunto de vuelta a Applejack con indignación -¡¿TU BOLETO?!-

En eso Pinkie se unió a la discusión con el ceño fruncido -¡PERO TWILIGHT VA A LLEVARME A MÍ!- En ese momento las chicas comenzaron a discutir las unas con la otras dejando a Twilight, Spike, Jiraiya y Naruto acorralados

La discusión era tan molesta que Naruto se enojo y grito a todo volumen **-¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEE!- **En eso Pinkie siguió hablando -…avena estás loca y dije "¿Qué es eso?"…- el grupo quedo extrañado por lo que Pinkie decía, a lo que Pinkie dijo –Oh…-

-Chicas, esto se esta saliendo de control… - Rarity entonces vino hacia Naruto quejándose –Pero Narutooooo- Naruto la alejo con delicadeza y continuo -La princesa le envió los boletos a ella… entonces ella decide- dijo Naruto con cierta seriedad

-Naruto tiene razón… además…- el estomago de Twilight volvió a rugir –Tengo mucha hambre…- luego se dirigió al grupo -¡AHORA VAYANSE! ¡SHU!- Las cinco yeguas se fueron de ahí con decepción quejándose mientras se iban.

-¡No se preocupen, lo solucionare!...- exclamo Twilight, luego bajo la cabeza –…De algún modo-

Jiraiya suspiro –Haaay… Naruto, Spike… lleven a Twilight a comer algo- Naruto y Spike asintieron, luego Jiraiya apunto hacia atrás y dijo –Yo tratare de calmar a las chicas para que no intenten matarse por el boleto- tras esto los cuatro tomaron caminos diferentes

* * *

_**Restaurante**_

Naruto, Twilight y Spike se fueron a un restaurante cercano, Naruto era un humano así que el no podía comer pasto o flores, así que uso el Jutsu de Transformación una vez más para poder comer sin ningún problema.

Twilight con la cabeza encima de la mesa pregunto -¿Hay chicos que voy a hacer? Mis cinco mejores amigas tienen muy buenas razones para ir a la Gala…- Twilight comenzó a sacarle pétalos a la flor con magia -…Applejack, o Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, o Fluttershy, Rarity. Uy... ¿Quién debe ir conmigo?- Twilight miro los pétalos en la mesa y los comió con su lengua.

-¿Ya tomo su decisión?- pregunto el mozo con un asentó francés.

Twilight apretó los dientes y grito a todo pulmón **-¡NO PUEDO DECIDIR!- **

Naruto extrañado dijo –Umh… este Twilight…- luego apunto al menú -Solo quiere tomar nuestras órdenes-

Twilight se calmo y dijo –Oh… me gustaría un Sándwich de margaritas- Naruto miro el menú y dijo –Tráiganme lo mismo que a ella-

Spike pregunto con una sonrisa -¿Tiene algún rubí?- el mozo le dio una mirada firme que representaba un "No" – ¿No?…- luego con molestia dijo -…Esta bien…- Spike lanzo el menú detrás de el –Una orden de heno frito extra crujiente-

-¿Tu que opinas?- pregunto Twilight

Spike giro la cabeza con una ceja elevada -Creo que hay que buscar otro restaurante, digo la pastora no está mal- Spike entonces extendió los brazos mirando de nuevo hacia enfrente -¿Pero sería muy difícil que ofrecieran piedras preciosas?-

-Umh Spike… se refiere a la Gala esa, al boleto y a quien llevar- dijo Naruto con una mano debajo del mentón

Spike apretó el ceño con sus dedos índice y pulgar – ¿Argh sigues con eso?- Twilight golpeo la mesa, lanzando las flores y le grito a Spike -¡Spike escucha!- luego volvió a sentarse -¿Cómo elegiré? y cuando elija. ¿Las otras cuatro se van a enojar?- Entonces una imagen de dos boletos y las caras de decepción de Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie aparecieron -Porque podría regalar mi boleto y ofrecer dos, pero aún quedarían tres ponis decepcionadas, que tal si...-

En eso el mozo finalmente trajo las comidas de Twilight, Spike y Naruto –Su comida- a lo cual Twilight respondió –Hay gracias- en esto Naruto se comió su Sándwich de un bocado -Esto se ve delicioso, sé que todo será más claro cuando coma- dijo Twilight apunto de comer su sándwich, cuando un grupo de ponis apareció corriendo hacia el restaurante, dejando a los tres algo extrañados -¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo Naruto

-Amh… Madame... ¿Se comerá su sándwich en la lluvia?- Pregunto el mozo dejando la puerta abierta

-¿De que habla? No esta…- dijo Naruto extrañado, pero tomando una vista mejor, estaba lloviendo y tronando alrededor menos en donde ellos estaban -…Lloviendo- termino Naruto

-¿Qué sucede?- se pregunto a si misma Twilight, Naruto entonces apunto hacía arriba -¡Miren allí arriba!-

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I Track 05- Sky-high Pure Spirit**

En el agujero de la nube, Rainbow Dash asomo su cabeza con una sonrisa diciendo -¡Hola mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida! ¡¿Disfrutando del clima soleado?!- Twilight con cierta molestia pregunto -**¿Rainbow Dash? **¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-¿De que hablas? Solo vi a la poni más lista y generosa y a sus mejores amigos apunto de empaparse así que decidí hacer un hoyo en las nubes para que estuviera seca y comiera en paz- Twilight ante esto elevo una ceja, con molestia

- Rainbow, no estás tratando de ser extra atenta por el boleto extra haciéndome favores especiales. ¿O sí? –pregunto Twilight frunciendo a lo que Rainbow Dash dijo -¡¿Yo?! ¡No, no, no, por supuesto que no!-

-¿Es en serio? Porque yo creo que estas tras el boleto también, de veras- dijo Naruto con una ceja elevada

-¡Hey! ¡Yo haría lo que sea por cualquier poni cuando sea y cuando lo necesite!- Naruto entonces apunto hacia atrás preguntando -¿Y como explicas eso?…- el lugar donde Naruto señalo habían varios ponis buscando refugio para no mojarse, Rainbow Dash rio nerviosamente –Jeje… eh…-

-Rainbow, no me siento cómoda aceptando favores no pedidos, así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato- dijo Twilight molesta, Rainbow Dash suspiro y cerro la nube diciendo –Haaaay… esta bien-

Twilight agarro su sándwich –Así esta mejor- Naruto le dijo nerviosamente –Amh… Twilight… debo recordarte que…- Entonces cayo más lluvia mojando a Twilight y a Naruto haciendo que sus cabellos cubran sus ojos, y sobre todo arruinando la comida de Twilight -… Rainbow Dash cerro la nube mientras había tormenta- Twilight gruño apretando los dientes, mientras que Spike tenia una cara de molestia por la lluvia y dijo –Esto no se podría poner peor…-

Rarity entonces entro en escena con un paraguas -¡Twilight, Naruto, Spikey Wikey! ¡Esta lloviendo!- dijo Rarity, a lo cual, Twilight respondió con una cara de felicidad falsa -¡NO ME DIGAS!- luego volvió a una cara de molestia

Rarity entonces tomo a los tres: Naruto y Spike en dos manos y a Twilight en otra -¡Vengan conmigo antes de que se resfríen!- luego se los llevo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo **(Como dije en el capítulo anterior, Rarity desarrollo una fuerza muy similar a la de Tsunade y Sakura, por eso puede cargarlos a los tres con facilidad)**

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Boutique Carrusel**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I Track 23: De mo ne! Hontou wa ne!**

Cuando llegaron, Twilight se sacudió como un perro al mojarse mojando al que estaba más cercano a ella: Naruto y Rarity, los dos terminaron cubiertos de agua, el cabello de Naruto se bajo un poco y el de Rarity se convirtió en lacio –Jaja… Ups… lo siento chicos-

Rarity cambiando rápidamente a una expresión de felicidad dijo -¡Hay no! ¡No tienes que disculparte!- luego se pego a Twilight abrazándola - después de todo somos las mejores amigas. ¿No es verdad? Y tú sabes lo que hacen las mejores amigas- Twilight solamente dijo –Aaaaah-

-¡MAQUILLAJE!- Grito Rarity trayendo un probador de la nada y empujando a Naruto y Spike mientras estos gritaron -¡WUAAAAAAH!- Repentinamente ruidos de de Rarity cambiando a Twilight fueron oídos

Naruto y Spike se pararon del suelo con cierto dolor aún por la caída, luego al oir los gritos de Twilight los dos se hicieron distintas poses de defensa con expresiones de dolor con cada grito de Twilight por solo imaginarse lo que Twilight estaba pasado ahí detrás.

Finalmente Rarity movió el probador para mostrar a Twilight con un vestido de fiesta - Oh, ¡Te ves encantadora!-

-Amh si… esto es muy hermoso- dijo Twilight mirando, por otro lado Spike tenia el dedo por encima de su lengua por la feminidad de Rarity, mientras que Naruto estaba extrañado con los ojos cerrados, entonces Rarity vino haciendo que el puño de Spike se metiera adentro de su boca y Naruto se sorprendiera abriendo los ojos -¡Ah Spike, Naruto tengo trajes elegantes para ustedes-

Spike y Naruto intentaron correr sin embargo Rarity fue más rápida y trajo el probador como de nuevo gritos salieron detrás de ahí, Naruto por su parte grito -¡AUCH! ¡OYE RARITY! ¡HEY CUIDADO CON MI CHAQUETA Y PANTALONES FAVORITOS! Mientras que Spike gritaba -¡AUCH! ¡CUIDADO! ¡HAY! ¡OYE! ¡CUIDADO!-

Spike y Naruto tenían un traje que parecían de los años 1970s similares, salvo que el de Spike era azul y el de Naruto naranja y más grande, y sobre todo el cabello de Naruto estaba bien peinado -¡Hay chicos, necesitan un sombrero!-

-"Que suerte que los chicos y Kakashi-Sensei no están viendo esto"- dijo Naruto con la frente azulada

* * *

_**Aldea Escondida entre las hojas**_

Mientras los amigos de Naruto veían por medio de la bola de cristal esto se estaban muriendo de la risa por el traje que Rarity le había puesto a Naruto, incluso Tsunade se estaba sujetando del estomago riéndose

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡QUE RIDICULO SE VE NARUTO!- Rio Kiba con los ojos cerrados apuntando a la bola de cristal

-¡AJAJAJA! ¡KIBA NO CREO QUE DEBAS BURLARTE DE NARUTO ASÍ!- Rio Hinata con los ojos cerrados sujetándose el estomago

-¡TU TAMBIEN TE ESTAS RIENDO HINATA! ¡AJAJAJAJA!- Rio Sakura sujetándose el estomago

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

-¡AAAH! ¡Ya les dije que a mi no me gustan este tipo de cosas!- Naruto se deshizo del sombrero volvió a hacer que su cabello vuelva a ser puntiagudo y sus flequillos también vuelvan a ser puntiagudos -¡Vámonos Spike! ¡Nos vemos en la biblioteca Twilight!- Naruto agarro su camiseta negra, chaqueta naranja, pantalones naranja, sandalias ninja y bolsa porta armas, y se cambio rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Spike por su parte se deshizo de sus ropas y se largaron de ahí como se escucho el sonido de un motor arrancando.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Rarity rio nerviosamente – ¡AJAJAJA! Esto ¿Quien los necesita?-Luego Rarity trajo un espejo para que Twilight se viera -Todo esto es por ti y lo fabulosa que te verás en la Gran gala del Galope-

Twilight entonces se sorprendió y dijo -¡Espera!- luego frunció el ceño -¡¿La gran?!...- Twilight no pudo terminar ya que Rarity dijo - ¡No lo creo! ¡Qué coincidencia! Casualmente tengo un conjunto propio que combina con el tuyo en todo- luego abrazo a Twilight - Seríamos las más bellas del baile tú y yo, todos clamarían por nuestra atención, todas las miradas nos seguirían, y así todos sabrían al fin que la más brilla, la más talentosa, y la más sofisticada poni de toda Equestria es... ¡Rarity la unicornio!- dijo Rarity como sus ojos se cubrieron de brillo, luego miro hacia abajo y vio a Twilight con una nube negra encima de la cabeza -…Y Twilight Sparkle, claro, jiji-

Twilight entonces apunto a Rarity - ¡Ya vi lo que sucede! Me estás halagando para que te dé el boleto extra, pero no va a funcionar- Twilight lanzo el atuendo muy molesta - Vas a tener que esperar mi decisión igual que todas las demás-

Twilight se fue caminando hacia la puerta –Ahora si me disculpas- luego se volteo y se apunto a si misma -¡He intentado comer algo todo el día!- luego volvió a voltearse hacia la puerta, pero Applejack apareció ahí poniendo su cara justo enfrente de la de Twilight -¡¿ Alguna poni dijo comer?!

Applejack se llevo a Twilight y la saco, Twilight cayo al suelo, cuando se repuso vio un enorme carrito lleno de comida -¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!- Applejack apuntando a los distintos bocadillos dijo - Tengo pastel de manzana, empanadas, tartas…- Las pupilas de Twilight se agrandaron al ver tanta comida -…rollos, roscas, galletas, y... ¡Pastel especial de manzana! Es como postre no de entrada. ¿Qué te parece mejor amiga?- el estomago de Twilight entonces volvió a rugir –¿Eso es un "si"?- Twilight frunció el ceño

- No... ¡No! No sé a quién voy a darle el boleto y todos estos favores no me están facilitando decidir, de hecho, estoy más confundida de lo que estaba esta mañana ¡AAAAAH!- Twilight se fue corriendo

Applejack confundida pregunto –Entonces… ¿Es un "tal vez"?-

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

Twilight venia caminando con los brazos caídos con una expresión de molestia cómica – Jamás creí que ser cubierta de favores podría ser tan incomodo- Twilight entonces abrió la puerta con su brazo y se sorprendió al ver a Fluttershy y Angel limpiando la biblioteca.

Twilight frunció el ceño y entonces vio a Naruto que estaba ahí algo confundido con un vaso de agua en la mano, Twilight camino hasta su lado y pregunto -¿Cuándo vino?-

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza – ¡No lo se! Fui un momento por un vaso de agua y cuando vine ya estaban aquí, además… ¡Es Fluttershy! no podía decirle que se vaya de aquí ¿Qué tal si empezaba a llorar?-

- Oh, bueno, hola Twilight, hola también Naruto, espero que no les importe, pero hacemos un poco de limpieza primaveral para ustedes- dijo Fluttershy revoloteando en el aire, a lo que Twilight con una expresión molesta dijo **–Es verano-**

-Umh… pues… más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?- dijo Fluttershy con cierto rubor, luego dijo –Fue idea de Angel- el conejo estaba preparando una ensalada y alzo la mano saludando, Naruto algo nervioso respondió el saludo

-¿A dónde se habrá metido el Sabio Pervertido hablando de eso?- pregunto Naruto mirando a todas partes, en eso Jiraiya vino con tres enormes chichones en la cabeza

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido, ya que no le sorprendería mucho si es que Jiraiya estaba haciendo por lo que se gano el apodo de "Sabio Pervertido" de parte de Naruto

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que me encargaría de que las chicas se calmaran? Pues cuando intente convencer a Fluttershy, su conejo loco me dio tres golpes con una pala en la cabeza, ¿Sabes?… empiezo a pensar que ese conejo me odia…- dijo Jiraiya sobándose la cabeza

-No haces esto por el boleto ¿Verdad?- pregunto Twilight con un ojo cerrado, ella ya había tenido suficiente de lo que le había pasado en todo el día.

Fluttershy bajo lentamente –Hay no…- luego cerro los ojos con alegría –…Estoy haciendo esto por mi mejor amiga- luego se volteo a mirar al conejo -¿Verdad Angel?- Angel tenia los brazos cruzados con una mirada que se traducía como "Se aún más asertiva"

Fluttershy entonces corrigió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa -Oh... Sí, lo estamos haciendo por el boleto- el conejo rápidamente vino al lado de Twilight, Naruto y empujo a Jiraiya con la ensalada, al verlo el estomago de Twilight volvió a rugir **-¡NO, NO, NO!-**

Twilight, acompañado de Naruto y Jiraiya caminaron hacia la puerta mientras ella decía -Bueno esto fue muy lindo de su parte, pero no aceptaré ningún favor hasta que tome mi decisión final…- entonces Naruto abrió la puerta -Así que tendré que pedirles que se vayan-

Tras decir eso, serpentinas y confetis salieron de la puerta sorprendiendo a los tres -¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron un grupo de ponis, entonces Pinkie saco a Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya afuera.

Un grupo de ponis comenzaron a lanzar a Twilight y Naruto por los aires mientras que Jiraiya los miraba extrañado con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Mi mejor amiga es Twilight si, que si

-Pinkie…- dijeron los dos

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Es la más hermosa y bella siempre es así, feliz.

-Pinkie…-

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Yo haré una fiesta y ella se va a divertir.

-Pinkie…-

**[Pinkie Pie]**

El boleto extra me lo va a dar a mí.

Entonces Naruto, Twilight y Jiraiya gritaron enojados y hartos **– ¡PIIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIE!- **Los ponis entonces se detuvieron, haciendo que Naruto y Twilight azoten en el suelo, Pinkie entonces los miro y pregunto batiendo sus pestañas -¿Si Twilight?-

-Al menos las otras ponis fueron sutiles por el boleto- dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie, así como Naruto y Jiraiya hicieron lo mismo, luego los tres se asustaron cuando Drizzle pregunto -Esperen ¿Que boleto? ¿Cuál Gala?-

Pinkie entonces dijo -Ay, ¿No lo sabían? Twilight tiene un boleto extra para La Gran Gala del Galope- al decir esto Naruto azoto su palma contra su cara –Hay basura…- dijo Naruto

**-¡¿La Gran Gala del Galope?!- **dijeron todas las ponis presentes, Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya se sentían rodeados, entonces Spike vino y los guio hacia una salida, para su desgracias Daisy salió de la nada y le pregunto a Twilight -¿Quieres que te ayude con tu jardín?- Los cuatro retrocedieron Shoeshine dijo -Traje unas zanahorias para ti Twilight- rápidamente los cuatro fueron rodeados por más yeguas

-¿Qué haremos Naruto?- pregunto Spike

-Bueno usualmente diría que nos quedáramos y luchemos… pero como son yeguas y muchas… solo nos queda…- Naruto entonces agarro a los tres, y grito de forma cómica -¡CORRER!-

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1- Track 13 Go Go Naruto! a partir del minuto 0:13**

Los cuatro se echaron a correr, los cuatro usaron el Jutsu: Capa de Invisibilidad para intentar esconderse usando telas similares a las paredes de las casas, lo cual sirvió para burlar a los ponis… aunque fue temporalmente ya que una vez voltearon los vieron a los cuatro huyendo, luego los siguieron de nuevo, entonces se escondieron de bajo del puente gracias al chakra, corrieron hasta que finalmente quedaron acorralados en un callejón sin salida.

**Fin del Soundtrack en el minuto 0:36**

-¡Es un callejón sin salida! ¡Estamos atrapados!- Exclamo Jiraiya

Twilight intento usar su magia para teletransportarse pero no sirvió en lo más mínimo, en ese mismo momento, Naruto se empezó a sentir presionado y sintió algo –"Que sensación tan cálida… ¿Qué pasa?"- Naruto miro su mano izquierda rodeada de un aura anaranjada con pequeñas chipas de luz amarilla alrededor, luego miro su otra mano que brillaba de una forma similar –"¡AHORA O NUNCA!"- pensó

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Exclamo Naruto como el brillo desapareció de sus ojos, luego unió sus manos haciendo el sello de carnero mientras apretaba los dientes, una vez hizo el sello antes mencionado, sus manos brillaron aún más y los cuatro desaparecieron

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

Los cuatro aparecieron de vuelta en la biblioteca de Twilight extrañados de lo que acababa de pasar. Naruto miro sus manos que temblaban –"¿Qué fue eso?"- pensó confundido y entonces recordó cuando Twilight hizo ese hechizo de teletransportación para que Naruto pudiera golpear a Nightmare Moon con el Rasengan

-"¿Acaso use magia de unicornio? ¿Pero como soy humano? ¿Tendrá algo que ver como que solo me gusta la comida de aquí cuando estoy transformado en poni? Ahora que lo pienso bien… ni siquiera pensé en convertirme en unicornio, yo simplemente pensé en convertirme en poni… creo que estoy relacionado con ellos, por eso puedo usar magia… si es así"- Naruto miro a Jiraiya -"Entonces el Sabio Pervertido también puede hacerla"- luego sonrió –"Esto podría serme de mucha utilidad en el futuro"-

Twilight entonces grito sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos -Rápido, pongan los Cerrojos- Twilight rápidamente corrió al balcón de su habitación y apago la luz, Spike cerro las puertas, Naruto apago las luces del piso de arriba, mientras que Jiraiya los de abajo.

Los cuatro cayeron aliviados al suelo, pero repentinamente alguien prendió la luz, cosa que sorprendió y asusto a los cuatro, luego se voltearon a ver y finalmente Twilight exploto - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No puedo decidir, no puedo decidir! Es importante para todas y no toleraría decepcionar a ninguna, y darme regalos y hacerme favores no va a hacer la diferencia, porque todas son mis amigas, y quiero hacerlas felices a todas y no puedo, no puedo hacerlo- Twilight se arrodillo agarrándose la cabeza

Applejack puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Twilight calmándola - Twilight, nena, no era mi intención poner tanta presión en ti, y si te ayuda… Ya no quiero el boleto, se lo puedes dar a alguna otra poni, no me sentiré mal, lo prometo-

Fluttershy voló hacia atrás de Twilight y le dijo - Tampoco yo, me siento terrible haberte hecho sentir tan terrible-

- Y también yo, no es divertido alterar a tus amigas- dijo Pinkie Pie

- Twilight, fue injusto intentar forzarte como lo hice- dijo Rarity apuntándose a si misma.

Entonces Rainbow voló con felicidad gritando -¡Sí! Significa que el boleto es ¡Mío! ¡JAJA! ¡Tengo el boleto, tengo el boleto!...- Rainbow Dash se detuvo al ver a todos mirándola con cara de molestia, Naruto por su parte tenia los brazos cruzados y elevo una ceja, y Jiraiya estaba preparando la vara con la cual golpeo a las chicas durante su entrenamiento -… ¿Saben? No he perfeccionado mis maniobras especiales para los Wonderbolts de todas formas, yoooo… tampoco necesito el boleto-

- Todas nos entusiasmamos tanto por ir a la gala, que no veíamos que perdías tu entusiasmo por eso- dijo Applejack haciendo que Twilight comenzara a sonreír, luego las cinco dijeron –Lo sentimos, Twilight-

Twilight se levanto de vuelta -Spike… escribe esta nota- Spike tomo entonces un pergamino y una pluma -_ Querida princesa Celestia: Aprendí que unos de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones, pero cuando no hay suficientes para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir mal. Así que Aunque agradezco tu invitación, te regresaré ambos boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope- _Twilight uso magia para llevar los boletos adentro de la carta

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron los presentes, menos Spike, Jiraiya y Naruto, estos tres tenían una sonrisa de orgullo, luego Twilight dijo –Si no pueden ir todos mis amigos…-luego se volteo con una sonrisa -… ¡Yo no quiero ir tampoco!-

Applejack sorprendida dijo - Twilight, no tienes que hacerlo- Twilight solo avanzo hasta Spike diciendo –No… tome mi decisión, Spike, puedes enviar la carta- Spike asintió, luego corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió quemándola para mandarla a la Princesa Celestia.

- Ahora tú tampoco podrás ir a la Gala- Dijo Fluttershy, entonces Twilight dijo con cierta melancolía –Esta bien chicas… No habría podido divertirme sin mis mejores amigos conmigo ahí- entonces las Mane six, Spike y Naruto se unieron en un abrazo, mientras Jiraiya observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa - Así que prefiero no asistir-

Repentinamente Spike comenzó a verse como si fuera a vomitar, a lo que Applejack dijo -¡Que me jalen las riendas Spike! Eso es típico de los varones, no toleran ni un poco de afecto -¡OYE OÍMOS ESO!- Gritaron juntos Naruto y Jiraiya

Entonces Spike escupió una gran bola de fuego verde que se convirtió en una carta -¿Una carta de Celestia? Eso si que fue rápido- dijo Naruto como la carta cayo en sus manos _-__ Mi fiel estudiante Twilight. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio?- _Entonces vieron ocho boletos para cada uno de ellos cayeron al suelo, Naruto los recogió -¿Qué serán estos? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Miren chicos! ¡Son seis boletos para La Gran Gala del Galope!-

Las chicas se alegraron al ver esto -¡Ahora todas podemos ir!- exclamo Twilight, las chicas gritaron y festejaron de felicidad, en eso, el estomago de Twilight volvió a rugir –Jajaja- rio Twilight nerviosamente

Rarity puso su mano detrás del hombro de Twilight y dijo - Permítenos invitarte a cenar-

Conforme las chicas avanzaban por la puerta, Spike les daba los boletos

- Que buena forma de disculparnos- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Yyyy de Celebrar ¡Vengan todas, yo invito los pastelillos!- dijo Pinkie Pie pegando un saltito, luego Naruto se dio cuenta de algo -¡Un momento!... nosotros somos nueve contándonos a mi, al Sabio Pervertido y Spike- luego en tono de voz un poco más agudo -¿Por qué no nos dieron boletos también?-

Spike entonces escupió otra carta, la cual Naruto volvió a recibir y la leyó _–Y una para los chicos_- de ahí cayeron tres boletos, Spike y Naruto chocaron sus palmas -¡SI!-

Entonces poniéndose a cantar de felicidad Spike y Naruto dijeron -¡Iremos a la gala, Iremos a la gala, Iremos a la… ¡¿Eh?!- las chicas los miraban con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada –Digo que horror… iremos a la gala…-

* * *

_**Zona desconocida**_

En una sala en penumbra de no ser por las luces que habían llena de de contenedores de agua que se veía morada por las luces, Sasuke camina hacia uno en especifico.

De ese tanque de agua se escucho una voz _–Miren quien vino hasta aquí el famosísimo Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué quieres emo vengador? Pensé que tu y Orochimaru habían muerto por la técnica de un tal Kakashi Hatake_ –

- Orochimaru si esta muerto - Sasuke revelo el pergamino purpura que le quito a Orochimaru – Use esto para llegar hasta aquí –

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke aún en el bosque Everfree, se arrodillo y deposito el pergamino que se había llevado, ahí adentro vio un extraño sello, entonces Sasuke mordió su mano para formar una marca similar a esta en el suelo_

_Luego hizo los sellos que marcaba el pergamino los cuales eran: Pájaro, jabalí, mono, buey, tigre, caballo y carnero_

_Entonces un portal de color amarillo con blanco se abrió – Así que esto era en lo que tú estabas trabajando durante dos meses… un portal para volver a nuestro mundo y luego destruir la Aldea una vez tomaras mi cuerpo ¿Huh? Es bastante increíble como pudo hacer esto… Orochimaru si que sabia de Kinjutsus (Jutsu Prohibidos) –_

_Sasuke salto entonces en el portal y apareció justo en el mismo lugar en donde fue succionado, la guarida de Orochimaru en la Aldea de la Hierba._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Así fue como llegue aquí, este raro pergamino de Orochimaru solo puede usarse una ultima vez, después será un simple pergamino- dijo Sasuke guardando el pergamino de vuelta en su Hakama

Sasuke suspiro y desenvaino su espada cortando el tanque por la mitad, del corte el agua comenzó a caer y se formo un charco, dicho charco comenzó a tomar forma de un chico de la edad de Sasuke, de cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul, ojos de color morado y dientes afilados como un tiburón.

- Uuf… gracias Sasuke, te debería una… pero me desagradas mucho en realidad- dijo el chico que estaba desnudo con una sonrisa arrogante –Iré al grano ¡Suigetsu ven conmigo necesito tu fuerza! Me encargare de ti primero- dijo Sasuke con autoridad

-¿A que te refieres con "Primero"?- pregunto el chico identificado como Suigetsu

-Falta uno más, iremos por Jugo de la guarida del norte ahora- Dijo Sasuke guardando su Chokuto en la vaina de nuevo

Suigetsu entonces se molesto y dijo -¿Tenemos que hacerlo? No aguanto a Jugo, no creo que pueda llevarme bien con el…-

-Solo necesito que cooperen, no tienen porque llevarse bien- dijo Sasuke como se volteo, en eso, Suigetsu lo tomo con el brazo del cuello y lo apunto con su mano en la cabeza **–Dejemos las cosas claras… **no me importa si Orochimaru esta muerto, eso no te convierte en líder automáticamente, todos los odiaban y estaban tras el… alguien iba a matarlo tarde o temprano… eras mas importante para el, no estabas bajo vigilancia como yo, y te dejo a su lado, tuviste una mejor oportunidad que nosotros…-

Sasuke sin perder la tranquilidad pregunto -¿Qué hay con eso?- Suigetsu respondió de forma sombría **–Que ahora mismo tengo ventaja-**

Sasuke no perdió la tranquilidad, entonces Suigetsu quito su dedo -¡Naaaah! ¡Solo bromeaba! Tu ritmo cardiaco no ha cambiado en nada, no necesito más… se ve que tu victoria no fue suerte… siempre oí rumores de que eras fuerte-

-Tu equipo derroto a mi antiguo Senpai, Zabuza Momochi, sabes Sasuke… me empiezas a caer bien ahora- Sasuke entonces con una gota de sudor en la cabeza dijo –Oye… no te molestaría vestirte… se siente algo raro tener a un chico desnudo muy cerca de ti-

* * *

_**30 Minutos después**_

Suigetsu y Sasuke ya se estaban alejados de la guarida, era ya de noche mientras caminaban en una llanura, Suigetsu vestía un pantalón gris y una capucha negra que llegaba hasta los pies

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Sasuke? ¿Por qué nos necesitas a los dos?- pregunto Suigetsu extrañado

-Lo diré de una vez por todas, voy a matar a Itachi Uchiha y los necesito a ustedes dos, una vez Jugo se una a nosotros, volveremos a ese mundo al cual yo fui mandado junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto, ya que ahí esta lo que Akatsuki quiere…, y si los rumores sobre el tipo conocido como Tobi, aquellos que dicen que el puede usar un jutsu espacio tiempo similar al de Kakashi… estoy seguro que ellos ya están allí, listos para atacar - dijo Sasuke mirando a Suigetsu, el dijo entonces –Lo sabia… pero bueno… te ayudare… al fin y al cabo hay algo que también quiero de Akatsuki -

Sasuke entonces pregunto -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Simple: Kisame Hoshigaki, un ex espadachín ninja de la neblina, el es el compañero de Itachi Uchiha, tengo intención de quitarle su espada Samehada- dijo Suigetsu de forma seria

-Oye Sasuke… ¿Podríamos hacer una parada rápida en el país de las olas?… hay algo que quiero recoger…- pregunto Suigetsu

* * *

_**¡La verdadera batalla esta próxima a comenzar!**_

* * *

_******_**Ending: Turkestanica****

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! Entonces esta tal Gilda es la amiga de Rainbow Dash

**Pinkie Pie: **¡Ella es una chica cruel y también una ladrona Naruto!

**Gilda: **¡Oye estoy caminando aquí!

**Fluttershy**: Y-yo l-lo s… **Huye llorando**

**Naruto: **¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER LLORAR A FLUTTERSHY! ¡VOY A HACER QUE PAGES POR ESO! ¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: _**Una amistad malhumorada ¡Gilda la Grifo!**_

**Naruto: ¡LA VAS A PAGAR! ¡GILDAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Aquí fue el capítulo 5, Naruto puede usar magia de unicornio, y Sasuke ya empieza a formar a Hebi/Taka, aunque claro, decidí no incluir a Karin, les seré sincero** **Karin nunca me agrado, es más que obvio que Sasuke solo la recluto por su habilidad de sentir Chakra y sus habilidades en Ninjutsu medico, así que este Hebi /Taka solo estará formado por: Sasuke, Jugo y Suigetsu.**

**Auque tambien habia pensado en Trixie... aunque no se si hacerlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	6. Una amistad malhumorada

_**Aquí el capitulo 6, espero que les guste =) oh y gracias por las Reviews… verlas hacen que me den ganas de escribir y continuar este fic hasta que concluya, gracias a todos aquellos que le dieron Fav y Follow.**_

* * *

**_Naciones Elementales, País de las olas, a las afueras de la Aldea Escondida entre la neblina_**

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST III- Track 18- Kengi**

Sasuke y Suigetsu finalmente llegaron a donde Suigetsu quería ir, era en una especie de prado con muchos arboles grandes a su alrededor, enfrente de ellos habían dos cruces de madera.

– Ahí esta – señalo Sasuke a la cruz de la derecha, que tenia una enorme espada similar al cuchillo de un carnicero, tenía un círculo cortado en la parte superior y un semicírculo cerca de la manija, con un mango atado alrededor con tela azul.

Suigetsu comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la tumba, una vez estuvo enfrente de la espada, Suigetsu la sujeto – Tomare esto prestado, Zabuza-Senpai – luego la saco de la tierra en donde estaba clavada.

Entonces Suigetsu la empuño – Ja… no es tan pesada como me imaginaba que sería, así que esta es la espada de Zabuza "El Demonio escondido en la Neblina", La Espada Guillotina **(****Kubikiribōchō****) **–

Sasuke se acerco y pregunto, mientras Suigetsu clavaba la espada en el suelo – ¿Puedes blandirla? –

Suigetsu contesto con una sonrisa – Las espadas usadas por los "Siete Espadachines ninja de la neblina" pasan de generación en generación, yo entrene como loco para intentar unirme a ellos – luego sonrió de manera arrogante mirando a Sasuke **–Con esta espada podría barrer el suelo contigo–**

Sin embargo Sasuke ya se estaba alejando, Suigetsu le grito con una expresión de rabia cómica – ¡OYE NO ME IGNORES! –

Sasuke levanto el brazo y dijo – Date prisa aún nos falta ir por Jugo en la Guarida del Norte –

Suigetsu suspiro con una expresión de molesta, poniendo la espada encima de su hombro izquierdo – Uff… Contigo, sin duda esta será una divertida aventura – dijo de forma sarcástica.

Luego siguió a Sasuke hacia su siguiente objetivo, la Guarida del Norte por la persona llamada "Jugo"… pero eso, es otra historia…

* * *

****Opening: Yura Yura por Hearts Grow (Opening 9 de Naruto) ****

* * *

**_Equestria, Ponyville, parque _**

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Track 05 - Sky-high Pure Spirit**

Mientras y Naruto estaban tratando de leer un libro cada uno sentados en una banca, al parecer el vivir con Twilight había hecho que su gusto por leer se le pegara a Naruto, Pinkie estaba contándoles las grandes hazañas de Rainbow Dash – ¡Una impresionante acrobacia! Parecía una súper estrella de acción. Subía, y subía... Y luego Rainbow bajó en picada. ¡Ush! Y justo antes de tocar tierra. ¡Zum! Rebotó ¡Ruumm! –

Naruto y Twilight sin hacerle caso a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Pinkie Pie respondieron –Ajá –

Luego Pinkie Pie dijo girando su cabeza en todas direcciones – ¡Y luego dio varios giros...! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuuuuu! – luego de decir eso ultimo cayo al suelo.

– Ajá – Volvieron a contestar los dos sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie aún en el piso con una sonrisa boca arriba vio a Rainbow Dash volando a alta velocidad en el cielo, entonces rápidamente se repuso y comenzó a seguirla Twilight entonces sin quitar los ojos del libro le pido a Naruto tras un suspiro –Haaay… Oye Naruto – hojeando la página a la siguiente.

Naruto sin quitar los ojos de su libro dijo – ¿Hmm? – hojeando la página a la siguiente también.

– ¿Podrías ir a ver que todo este bien? –

– Haaay – suspiro Naruto, luego bajo su libro y miro a la Yegua – ¿Tengo que hacerlo Twilight? – Twilight solo le dio una mirada con ojos entrecerrados y una ceja elevada, Naruto capto el mensaje y se levanto guardando su libro en su bolsa porta armas con una cara de molestia cómica diciendo – Hay ya voy, ya voy –

Rainbow Dash por su parte seguía volando por encima de los arboles y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida cuando una voz la llamo – ¡Rainbow Dash! – Rainbow Dash inclino la cabeza con una ceja alzada y vio a Pinkie Pie siguiéndola desde abajo.

– ¡Ugh! ¿Pinkie Pie? No de nuevo – Rainbow Dash entonces apresuro la marcha, Pinkie entonces hizo lo mismo – ¡Rainbow Dash! –

Rainbow Dash aún mirando a la yegua rosada le grito – ¡Ahora no Pinkie Pie! – luego se alejo aún más rápido.

Pinkie entonces incremento la marcha – ¡Pero! ¡Rainbow Dash! – Rainbow Dash le contesto – ¡Estoy ocupada con algo! –

Naruto se unió a Pinkie Pie – Hey, hola Pinkie – y vio algo hacia enfrente que hizo que hizo que se sorprendiera ligeramente – ¡Oye Rainbow Dash! –

Rainbow Dash les grito a ambos – ¡Pinkie, Naruto! ¡Dije que ahora n-! – luego se golpeo contra una montaña directamente en la cara haciendo que la montaña se cuartee un poco – ¡Huy! – gimió al golpearse, esto hizo que Naruto cerrara los ojos apretando los dientes al escuchar el ruido.

Naruto entonces abrió los ojos y dijo con un ojo entrecerrado – Eso debió doler – Tras eso Rainbow Dash descendió con la cara aún pegada a la montaña.

– Quería decirte que cuidado con la montaña – Dijo Pinkie Pie señalándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Si… yo también te iba decir eso – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash entonces golpeo el suelo con su cara gimiendo – Haaaay –

* * *

_**Titulo del episodio: **_**¡Una amistad malhumorada! ¡Gilda la Grifo!**

* * *

_**Equestria, Ponyville, centro de la ciudad**_

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Track 09 Pint Sized Alchemist (Este es el titulo verdadero, quien sabe porque los Soundtrack que tengo descargado tiene otro)**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba tarareando mientras caminaba por las calles de Ponyville, esto lo escucho Rainbow Dash quien arranco unos pedazos de nube y se los puso en las orejas para no escuchar.

Luego Pinkie Pie encontró a un grupo de ponis y pregunto – Hola, estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash ¿La han visto? – Rainbow Dash entonces se asusto – Hola. ¿Vieron a Rainbow Dash? Muy bien gracias de todas formas– mientras Pinkie Pie decía esto Rainbow Dash comenzó a escavar en la nube, metiendo su cabeza, pero dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo.

Entonces Pinkie Pie le pregunto a Jiraiya y Twilight – Twilight, Jiraiya ¿Han visto a Rainbow Dash por aquí? –

Jiraiya apunto hacia el cielo, en la nube donde Rainbow Dash trataba de esconderse diciendo con una sonrisa – Oh si, esta ahí arriba en esa nube –

– Rainbow Dash – Dijo Pinkie Pie con una voz cantarina, ante esto, Rainbow Dash saco su cabeza de la nube y correteando en el aire dijo – ¡ME LAS PAGARAS JIRAIYAAAAAAA! – luego se fue volando desapareciendo la nube, al mismo tiempo que se escucho el sonido de una pistola disparándose, Pinkie Pie simplemente la siguió brincando.

Rainbow Dash perforo tres nubes mientras volaba a tan alta velocidad, entonces se oculto detrás del granero en Sweet Apple Acress.

Rainbow Dash se fijo para ver si Pinkie Pie venia y al no ver nada suspiro de alivio – ¡Fiuu! Estuvo cerca – luego se volteo…

– ¡Hola! – Exclamo Pinkie Pie, haciendo que los cabellos y cola de Rainbow Dash se ericen del miedo y grite – ¡AAAAAH! – Luego se fue volando otra vez haciendo que varios arboles se sacudan y casi se les caigan sus manzanas, Pinkie Pie la siguió saltando tranquilamente.

Rainbow Dash siguió su camino y entonces vio la Biblioteca de Twilight, entonces se metió entre las hojas de los arboles, Rainbow Dash se asomo un momento para ver si Pinkie Pie la había seguido, al no verla cerro la parte del árbol que había abierto y se metió adentro.

Rainbow Dash estaba respirando agitadamente un poco cansada, mientras estaba sentada en los arboles, pero en realidad… eran Pinkie Pie.

– ¡Hola de nuevo! – Rainbow Dash grito y salió volando de nuevo – ¡DAAAAAAH! –

Rainbow Dash volvió a volar, saltando por cuatro montañas, Pinkie Pie de nuevo la siguió dando saltitos. Pero en realidad Rainbow estaba por encima de una nube, luego bajo hasta el suelo de puntaditas, cerca de un lago.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Rainbow Dash estaba dándole la espalda al lago, repentinamente Pinkie Pie asomo la cabeza del lago con un traje de buceo, escupiendo el snorkel dijo – Necesito un favor Rainbow –

Rainbow Dash salto en el aire correteando en el aire pero sin moverse gritando – ¡AAAAAAAAH! – Luego se dio cuenta de que era inútil y cayo al suelo diciendo – Hay olvídalo –

– ¡De verdad, te prometo que será muy divertido! – exclamo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

– Hay… esta bien – dijo Rainbow Dash suspirando al mismo tiempo que echo su cabeza al suelo.

* * *

_**Ponyville, tienda de pergaminos**_

Pinkie Pie se encontraba guiando a Rainbow sobre donde posicionar una nube de tormenta – Hazlo a la derecha – Rainbow Dash lo movió hacia el lugar dicho.

– No, no un poco a la izquierda – Rainbow Dash movió la nube hacia la izquierda.

– Espera, de nuevo a la derecha – Rainbow Dash de nuevo puso la nube hacia la derecha.

– Ahora un poco a la izquierda tirando a la derecha– Rainbow Dash lo hizo repentinamente Pinkie Pie exclamo – ¡Alto! Mm... Tal vez un poco hacia el sur –

–Ahora un par al norte –

–Muy bien... unos cuantos milímetros—entonces Rainbow Dash con un nervio rojo enorme en la cabeza grito **– ¡PINKIE PIE! –**

Pinkie Pie se asusto, y luego rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente dijo – Amh digo… ¡Perfecto! – Repentinamente una voz conocida de cierno ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca les llamo la atención – ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué hacen?! –

Las dos se voltearon y vieron a Naruto de brazos cruzados con una ceja elevada.

– Amh… nada… – Dijo Pinkie Pie

– No, yo se que ustedes están por gastarle una broma a Spike… – Dijo Naruto aún de la misma forma, las dos se asustaron levemente, pero Naruto las tranquilizo con una sonrisa –…Y quiero participar –

Esto sorprendió un poco a las dos yeguas, entonces Pinkie pregunto – ¿En serio quieres participar? – Naruto asintió con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Luego miro a todas partes para fijarse que nadie venia y le pregunto en forma de susurro a Pinkie Pie – ¿Cuál es el plan? –

– Solo esperen a mi señal – Dijo Pinkie Pie.

En eso los dos miraron por la ventana para ver a Spike tomando unos cuantos pergaminos mientras tarareaba, una vez salió Pinkie Pie dio la señal y Rainbow Dash pateo la nube haciendo que un relámpago cayera asustando a Spike y votando todos los pergaminos – ¡DAAAAAAH! – Grito Spike.

Naruto y Pinkie Pie se asomaron para ver que paso con Spike… lo que Spike consiguió fue un hipo – ¡HIP!... ¡HIP! –

Naruto y Pinkie Pie comenzaron a reírse, Naruto comenzó a sujetarse el estomago por la risa que le daba – ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Rainbow, asustamos a Spike para que le diera hipo! – Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras reía. Rainbow Dash también se rio – ¡JAJAJAJA! – luego bajo la nube un poco.

_**Aldea Escondida entre las hojas**_

Iruka quien observaba junto con el resto, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y pensó – "No ha cambiado en lo más mínimo" –

_**De vuelta en Ponyville**_

– AJA- ¡HIP!- Buena esa- ¡HIP!-Naruto-¡HIP!-Pinkie-HIP!-Pie-¡HIP!...– Pinkie Pie sonrió con orgullo –… Siempre haces buenas bromas-¡HIP!-conmigo-¡HIP!... – Spike agarro uno de los pergaminos y por su hipo lo mando accidentalmente con fuego gritando – ¡Ugh! –

Pinkie Pie se preocupo, así como Rainbow Dash y Naruto – Hay no, no estás herido ¿O sí? – pregunto Pinkie Pie

Spike negó sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada – Naaah-¡HIP!-¿Qué es lo que-¡HIP!-Dices? Los dragones-¡HIP!-Resisten el fuego –

_**Canterlot, Cuarto de Celestia**_

Mientras Celestia leía un libro, repentinamente un pergamino cayo dejándola confundida

_**De vuelta en Ponyville**_

– Ah… claro… bien – dijo Pinkie Pie, luego miro a Rainbow Dash y luego a Naruto, y los tres volvieron a reír – ¡AJAJAJA! – En esto Spike recogió todos los pergaminos pero por su hipo… – ¡HIC!...– termino quemando todos los pergaminos, Spike dejo caer los brazos y miro hacia enfrente con las pupilas contraidas – Quisiera decir lo mismo- ¡HIC!- de los pergaminos –

Naruto se acerco a Spike con las manos en sus bolsillos y pregunto – Amigo… ¿A dónde van esos pergaminos? –

Spike dijo negando con la cabeza – No querrás saber –

_**Canterlot, Cuarto de Celestia**_

Mientras Celestia leía confundida el pergamino una gran cantidad apareció cayendo encima de ella.

_**De vuelta en Ponyville**_

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, Pinkie riendo en el suelo y Rainbow Dash sobre la nube seguían riendo mientras Spike recogía pergaminos del suelo, pero por causa del hipo las mandaba con fuego accidentalmente, en esto Pinkie Pie se levanto un poco sentándose – ¿Alguna vez viste algo más gracioso? –

Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa astuta mirando hacia la nube dijo – Se me ocurre una cosa – luego le dio una pequeña patada haciendo que cayera un relámpago que asusto a Pinkie Pie al punto de dejarla con hipo como Spike – ¡AAAAH!... ¡HIC!... ¡AJAJAJA! – Pinkie Pie comenzó a sacudir sus patadas de arriba para abajo.

Rainbow Dash entonces sonrió – No creí que fueran bromistas Pinkie Pie, Naruto –

Naruto entonces dijo sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada – Pffft bromeas… – luego se apunto a si mismo con una gran sonrisa y ojos cerrados – Yo adoraba gastarles bromas a los habitantes de mi Aldea…– luego miro hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa nostálgica – Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer –

– Si, yo-hic-también-hic-Adoro hacer bromas, es muy-hic-Divertido, y Pinkie Pie adora-hic-La diver-hic-Diversión – Dijo Pinkie Pie, pegando un saltito con cada "hic".

– ¿Sabes Pinkie Pie? No eres tan molesta como creí ¿Quieres hacer algo?– Pregunto Rainbow Dash poniendo su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie entonces pego varios saltos largos en distintas direcciones – Eso sería-hic- Realmente-hic-Digo-hic-Cuando te-hic- – finalmente Rainbow Dash la paro poniendo su brazo en la boca – Solo mueve la cabeza – Pinkie Pie asintió con la cabeza

Rainbow Dash se volteo hacia Naruto y le pregunto – Oye Naruto quieres unírtenos –

– ¡Si! ¡Ya había olvidado como era gastar bromas a otra gente!– Dijo Naruto emocionado, luego se señalo a si mismo con los ojos cerrados – ¡Tienen al bromista numero uno de toda la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas a su servicio! ¡De veras! –

– ¿Pero a quien bromearemos primero? – pregunto Pinkie Pie encogiéndose de hombros

Naruto se rasco la barbilla con una sonrisa malvada – Tengo a la candidata perfecta – luego Naruto rio entre dientes.

* * *

_**Boutique Carrusel**_

Naruto había hecho un Clon de Sombra para que tocara la puerta de Rarity, una vez hizo esto, Naruto deshizo el clon mientras reía entre dientes junto con Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash pregunto aún riendo entre dientes – ¿Estará en casa? –

– No lo se… pero si lo esta ¡Será genial! – Dijo Naruto aún riéndose entre dientes.

Rarity entonces abrió la puerta – ¡Ahí esta! – Dijo Pinkie Pie ante esto, luego Naruto dijo – ¡Escóndanse! – los tres entonces se escondieron entre los arbustos para no ser vistos.

Rarity vio las flores y se ruborizo al ver que decían "Con amor, Naruto" ella se puso a oler la flores, y comenzó a estornudar – ¡AH, AH, AH, ACHUUU! ¡ACHU! ¡AAAAHCHU! –

Luego oyó dos risas femeninas y una masculina, cuando se volteo a ver, vio a Naruto en el suelo riéndose tocándose el estomago, a Pinkie Pie riéndose tocándose el estomago y a Rainbow Dash también riéndose con un frasco de polvo de estornudo.

Rarity los miro con molestia, entonces Naruto dejo de reírse y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¡Oh vamos Rarity fue solo una bromita! No te lo tomes tan a pecho de veras Oh… ¡Y te puedes quedar con las flores si quieres! –

Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se fueron y dejaron caer el frasco con polvo de estornudo por accidente cerca de Naruto haciendo que este estornude y impulsándolo hacia atrás – ¡Oh rayos! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AAH CHUUUUUU! – Rarity tras ver de nuevo las flores, su cara de molestia cambio a una tierna sonrisa con un tenue rojo en las mejillas.

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

Twilight estaba tratando de hacer un experimento mezclando una especie de sustancia verde y una azul, cuando escribió en una hoja con una pluma tras un momento, la tinta desapareció, en eso la sustancia se torno de un color morado, y exploto.

En eso oyó las dos risas femeninas y una masculina, una vez miro por la ventana vio a Naruto, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash riéndose – ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! – Rainbow Dash tenía un frasco de tinta invisible en la mano.

En eso Jiraiya grito **– ¡NARUTO! ¡DATE POR MUERTO! –** Naruto rio entre dientes y dijo – Creo que funciono –

Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa le pregunto – ¿Qué hiciste? –

Naruto volvió a emitir una risa seca y luego lo confeso – Cambie su champú… jeje… por tinte rosa – luego los tres se echaron a reír.

Jiraiya se miraba en el espejo del baño tocando su cabello ahora de color rosa y dijo con una expresión de furia cómica – Más le vale que no sea permanente o lo mato –

* * *

_**Sweet Apple Acres**_

Mientras Applejack estaba saliendo del granero, vio que todas las manzanas habían sido pintadas de varios colores, algunas otras con motivos. Esto la sorprendió y se pregunto a si misma – ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –

Luego se volvieron a oír risas femeninas y una masculina, volteando a mirar de donde venían vio a Naruto, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie con boinas negras, una paleta de pinturas y pinceles.

Applejack enojada les comenzó a lanzar manzanas, Naruto esquivo dos, la primera moviéndose a la izquierda, la segunda saltando hacia arriba pero la tercera le dio en la cabeza impulsándolo hacia atrás, mientras Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash huyeron despavoridas.

En esto una manzana cayo en un barril de agua, revelando su color rojo normal – Jeje… je…– rio de forma nerviosa Applejack.

Ya un poco lejos, Naruto se fijo para ver si ya no les lanzaban manzanas entonces suspiro aliviado – Uff, de la que nos salvamos, de veras – luego recordo algo y exclamo – ¡Demonios! Se supone que a esta hora debería estar entrenando con Spike… –

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash, Naruto giro su cabeza mirándola y dijo – Dice que quiere que le enseñe Estilo de Tierra y algo más… – luego comenzó a correr, mientras corría se volteo y se despidió con las manos – ¡Nos vemos chicas! –

Las dos se despidieron de Naruto sacudiendo el brazo – ¡Hasta luego Naruto! –

* * *

_**Estanque**_

Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a varios peces en el estanque, en esto una tortuga y dos peces más se acercaron… además de una tortuga que se veía completamente falsa con un hilo atado en su espalda Dicho hilo al final tenia un botón rojo que al presionar sacaba agua por la boca.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Track 09 Pint Sized Alchemist**

Pinkie Pie estaba sujetando el botón con sus manos y pregunto – ¿Hay alguien haya?– Luego comenzó a brincar – ¡¿A quien sorprenderemos?! ¡¿A quien sorprenderemos?! –

Rainbow Dash sonrió mientras miraba por un telescopio azul – Jejeje… ¡A Fluttershy! – Ante esto Pinkie Pie se asusto gritando – ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO HAY QUE HACERLE ESO A FLUTTERSHY ES MUY SENSIBLE, VA A HERIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS HASTA LA BROMA MÁS INOCENTE! –

Rainbow Dash alejo su cara del telescopio diciendo – Si… tienes razón… – Rainbow Dash entonces hizo un ruido con su lengua – Necesitamos otra víctima que esté mejor templada – Rainbow Dash giro la cabeza y se vio que su ojo derecho estaba pintado alrededor mientras Pinkie Pie reía detrás de ella – Bien ¿Quién podrá ser? –

–Oh… estoy pensando en alguien… jijiji… ¡La chica más ruda! – Dijo Pinkie Pie riendo, en esto Rainbow Dash se emociono – Excelente… ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿La conozco? –

Pinkie Pie camino junto con Rainbow Dash hasta la orilla del estanque y le mostro su reflejo con ojo pintado – Claro que sí… ¡Jajaja!... Son muy unidas–

Rainbow Dash entonces comenzó a reír – ¡AJAJAJAJA! – luego se volteo a Pinkie – Buena Pinkie Pie – luego le mostro su mano para que chocaran los cinco… bueno… cuatro en realidad. Sin embargo cuando Pinkie lo intento, Rainbow quito su mano, luego lo intento de nuevo y Rainbow hizo lo mismo, luego las dos comenzaron a reír – ¡AJAJAJA! – Mientras las dos reían, Fluttershy miraba extrañada el pato falso y incluso lo toco con el índice para ver que pasaba.

* * *

_**Mañana siguiente, casa de Rainbow Dash**_

Al día siguiente, conforme el sol se elevaba Pinkie Pie llevaba unos anteojos graciosos que consistían en una flecha falsa, unos anteojos locos, una nariz de payaso y un bigote falso, cuando finalmente llego debajo de la casa de Rainbow Dash dijo – ¡Ya amaneció Rainbow Dash, es un nuevo día tenemos muchas bromas que-!—en eso una cabeza de águila se asomo mirándola fijamente con su ojo izquierdo –Uuuuh…– dijo Pinkie Pie ante esto.

Tras esto Rainbow Dash asomo su cabeza – Buen día Pinks – Rainbow Dash bajo hasta donde estaba Pinkie Pie – Gilda… esta es mi amiga Pinkie Pie – dijo Rainbow Dash presentando a Pinkie Pie, en esto, una león con cabeza de águila, llevaba una musculosa que solo cubría hasta la mitad de sus pecho que decía en medio del pecho "Punk" además de tener minifalda vaquera y con un orificio para sacar su cola.

Gilda le dijo a Pinkie Pie con cierta molestia sin prestarle atención – Hola… ¿Qué hay?... –

– Pinkie… ella es mi amiga Griffin Gilda – dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo su brazo detrás de la espalda de Pinkie Pie presentando a su amiga.

– ¿Qué es un Griffin? – pregunto extrañada Pinkie Pie

– Es mitad águila, mitad león – luego Gilda voló hasta Rainbow Dash poniendo su mano en la espalda diciendo – Aaaaah, y soy asombrosa – luego las dos chocaron los puños.

– ¡Gilda es mi mejor amiga del campamento de vuelo Junior Speedsters! – dijo Rainbow Dash. Luego se dirigió a Gilda – Oye, ¿Recuerdas el coro? –

Gilda dijo con molestia – Claro… nos hacían recitarlo cada mañana… nunca olvidare esa tontería – Rainbow Dash le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Entonceeeees?... – Gilda suspiro con molestia – Daaaah… solo por ti Dash…–

Gilda y Rainbow volaron y comenzaron a decir el coro

**[Rainbow Dash y Gilda] **

_Junior Speedsters a ganar,_

_Por los cielos a volar,_

_Junior Speedsters ya lo vez,_

_Las mejores siempre al cien._

Rainbow Dash y Gilda bajaron a tierra firme de nuevo como Pinkie Pie comenzó a reír, luego avanzo hacia enfrente de ellas – ¡AJAJAJA! Eso fue increíble, y me dio una gran idea para hacer una broma – Luego de eso Pinkie Pie golpeo el suelo con su cara para recuperar sus anteojos graciosos y le pregunto a Gilda – ¿Gilda, tu juegas? –

– Ah, bueno, disfruto una buena broma como cualquier Griffin, pero Dash, me prometiste que haríamos una sesión de vuelo esta mañana – Dijo para luego elevarse en el aire.

– Si, ah, bueno Pinkie Pie. ¿No te molesta, o si? – Rainbow Dash comenzó a flotar en el aire – Gilda recién llegó ¡Nos vemos después! –

– Oh, eh, claro, no hay problema, diviértanse yo…. – Rainbow Dash y Gilda ya se estaban alejando en el aire – Te veré más… – luego Pinkie suspiro – Haaay… tarde…–

* * *

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II Track 07- Run To You –A theme of Sagara Sanosuke–**

Naruto y Spike estaban entrenando ahí, Naruto le había dado un globo de agua… que según el, Spike debía reventar el globo de agua girando el Chakra en distintas direcciones cosa que el estaba haciendo pero con una sola mano.

– ¡NNNG! – Gruño el dragón girando el Chakra, mientras Naruto observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Naruto esto es imposible! El globo simplemente no revienta – exclamo Spike mientras aún giraba el globo

– No, no, no… lo estas haciendo mal – dijo Naruto girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, Naruto agarro otro globo y con su mano izquierda le dio varios manotazos reventándola – Entiendes… dije que el primer paso era rotación –

Spike exclamo con un sonrisa – ¡AAAAH! ¡Ahora entiendo! – Luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Naruto, causando que su globo se reventara también, esto alegro al dragón – ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! –

Naruto asintió con la cabeza – Ahora el siguiente paso… – repentinamente los dos notaron una sombra la cual se iba agrandando, los dos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Pinkie Pie caer con un extraño artefacto volador justo encima de ellos, entonces Naruto y Spike pusieron caras de miedo cómicas – ¡DAAAAAH!– Luego los dos saltaron para no ser aplastados por Pinkie Pie y su raro aparato.

Pinkie estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo con los ojos en forma de remolino, brazos estirados y su aparato destruido, en esto Naruto se acerco extrañado y pregunto – ¿Pinkie? ¿Qué te paso? –

Pinkie se sobo la cabeza y dijo – Buenoooo…–

* * *

_**Flashback, hace unos momentos encima de Naruto y Spike**_

_Rainbow Dash y Gilda aterrizaron en una nube, Gilda entonces dijo con una sonrisa – Wow, excelente, igual que en los viejos tiempos –_

– _¡Si! ¡Pero más rápido! – tras decir esto Rainbow Dash y Gilda volvieron a chocar puños –… ¿Y ahora que? – Repentinamente la cabeza de Pinkie salió de la nube extrañando a Rainbow Dash y Gilda – ¡Hola! – luego se volvió a desaparecer._

_Luego volvió a salir – ¡Ya es más tarde! –_

– _¡Y vine a verte! –_

_Resulta que Pinkie Pie estaba saltando en un trampolín para poder llegar hasta dicha altura, Rainbow Dash sonrió al ver esto y dijo – Pinkie Pie… era tan graciosa – Gilda vio molesta Pinkie Pie, en eso dijo preparando sus alas y apuntando hacia otra nube – ¡Oye Dash! ¡Te queda suficiente energía para vencerme! –_

_Rainbow Dash preparo sus alas con una sonrisa confiada – ¡Acepto el reto! –_

– _1, 2, 3 ¡Fuera! – Las dos despegaron alejándose de Pinkie Pie, luego atravesaron una nube y Rainbow Dash exclamo con alegría – ¡GANE!–_

_En eso Gilda contesto –No sueñes ¡Yo gane!–_

_Rainbow Dash algo molesta extendiendo los dos brazos dijo – ¡No es cierto! –_

– _Si es cierto – Tras decir esto Gilda cruzo los brazos, en esto Pinkie Pie con una gran cantidad de globos atados a su cuerpo apareció alejada de ellas – ¡Hay por favor! ¡Te saque mucha ventaja! – dijo Rainbow Dash_

– _No lo creo – dijo Gilda moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha._

_Rainbow Dash puso su mano en la frente – ¡Hay sueñas! –_

– _En el campamento yo era... Como sea – Dijo Gilda remedándola con la mano._

– _No hay forma de que me ganes – dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo la mano derecha en la cadera y apuntándole con la otra, en esto Pinkie Pie sujetada de una gran cantidad de globos atados en la cadera dijo – ¡Oigan! Estuvo muy cerrado, pero creo que Rainbow te venció por un pelito chiquitito... o una pluma chiquitita–_

_Rainbow Dash rio de orgullo – ¡JA! _¿Oíste? Qué bueno que Pinkie Pie está aquí para que seas honesta – dijo Rainbow Dash, haciendo que Gilda apriete los dientes y los puños – ¡Muy bien Dash! ¡La última en llegar a esa nube será un Huevo de Dragón! – Rainbow voló dejando una nube de polvo, pero Gilda se quedo ahí y dijo de forma agresiva – Creo que esta altitud te está mareando – luego Gilda reventó varios de los globos que sujetaban a Pinkie Pie – ¡Esperen! ¡Chicas! – Dijo Pinkie Pie conforme descendía.

_Rainbow Dash llego hasta dicha nube, pero se extraño al no ver a Gilda con ella, tras uno segundos, Gilda se le unió, pero repentinamente Pinkie Pie vino con un extraño aparato volador._

– _Wow, casi se me escapan esta vez – dijo Pinkie Pie, al ver esto Gilda frunció el ceño, luego le sujeto la espalda a Rainbow Dash – Bien Dash ¿Tienes nuevas maniobras para tus acrobacias o eres cien por ciento a la antigua? –_

– _¿Nuevas maniobras? ¡Ja! – Rainbow Dash se puso a flotar – ¡Ponte cómoda, esto va a tardar un poco! – Rainbow Dash se alejo, entonces Gilda aprovecho – Oye Pinkie, ven aquí – señalo Gilda, Pinkie se acerco – ¿Si? –_

_Gilda se puso enfrente de su cara y le amenazo – ¿Que no sabes aceptar un "piérdete" como respuesta? Dash no necesita juntarse con una boba mientras yo estoy aquí, estás contaminando el cielo, Pinkie Pie. Así que haz como el fuego y __**¡Esfúmate! **__– Entonces Gilda detuvo la hélice con una de sus garras haciendo que Pinkie ie caiga en picada girando._

_En eso Rainbow Dash volvió – _¿Por qué no igualas esto?- Oye ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie y su raro artefacto? – pregunto Rainbow Dash extrañada.

_Gilda respondió – Aah... Se fue, tuvo una emergencia de humo –_

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

– ¿Realmente sucedió eso Pinkie Pie? – Pregunto Spike extrañado con una ceja elevada.

– ¡Claro que si! Esa Gilda es una malvada Naruto – Exclamo Pinkie Pie con los puños cerrados enfrente de su pecho.

Naruto pensó por un momento y dijo – Pinkie ve a la biblioteca de Twilight, nos veremos luego ahí – Pinkie Pie asintió y se fue, Naruto se volteo y pensó – "¿Realmente es así esta tal Gilda? Lo averiguare después" –

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

Pinkie Pie estaba hablando junto con Twilight, Naruto, Spike y Jiraiya quien había recuperado su color normal de cabello sobre lo ocurrido con Gilda.

Twilight leía un libro y dijo – Bueno Pinkie Pie ¿Estás segura de que esa amiga de Rainbow Dash es en verdad tan mala? –

Pinkie Pie exclamo molesta – ¡AH, SI! ¡Me robó todo el tiempo a Rainbow Dash, rompió mis globos y me dijo que me esfumara! ¡Jamás conocí a una Griffin tan mala!– Pinkie se alejo dándole la espalda a Twilight y el resto – De hecho no había conocido a ninguna, pero de haberlo hecho, no habría sido tan mala como Gilda–

Naruto con una mano debajo de la mejilla dijo – Bueno creo que... creo que estás celosa Pinkie Pie –

Pinkie se sorprendió ante esto y grito **– ¡¿CELOSA?! –**

Spike mientras leía un libro dijo – Verde de envidia… bueno… en tu caso, rosa de envidia –

– Pues... si… celosa, escucha Pinkie, no quiero molestarte, pero no porque Rainbow Dash tenga otra amiga, significa que Gilda es gruñona, digo, tal vez seas tú, Pinkie, quien necesita mejorar su actitud– dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Pinkie se sorprendió ante esto y señalándose a si misma dijo – ¿Mejorar mi actitud?... Pero… ¡Ugh!... ¡Es Gilda la! ¡Ugh! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡GRRRRRRR!– Gruño Pinkie, luego se alejo abrió la puerta y la azoto haciendo que los presentes cerraran sus ojos.

– Iré a ver que tal esta ¿Viene conmigo Sabio Pervertido? – Pregunto Naruto a su Sensei, este asintió – Voy detrás de ti – entonces los dos fueron a ver que pasaba con Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_**Ponyville, afuera de Sugarcube Corner**_

Pinkie Pie estaba tomando un batido, con una cara algo deprimida, ella dejo de tomarlo y dijo – Twilight tiene razón… tal vez Gilda no es una malvada chica gruñona – Luego se apunto a si misma– Tal vez yo soy una celosa, prejuiciosa, envidiosa y egoísta– Naruto y Jiraiya entones llegan – Hey Pinkie – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, luego nota su depresión y se sentó a su lado – ¿Cuál es el problema? –

– Soy una celosa, loca, prejuiciosa, envidiosa y egoísta Naruto… le tuve envidia a la vieja amiga de Rainbow Dash solo porque no tubo tiempo para bromear junto conmigo – luego suspiro y se puso a tomar su batido de nuevo, esto hizo que Naruto se deprima un poco, pero antes de que logre animarla Gilda y Rainbow Dash aparecieron volando arriba haciendo que Pinkie Pie se asuste y se esconda debajo de la sombrilla, mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya miraban algo extrañados.

– ¡Eso estuvo excelente! – Exclamo Gilda riendo.

– Agh, tengo que encargarme de mi labor climática, no tardaré – Las dos entonces aterrizaron – Ve a pasear y te busco después –

–Eso esta bien para mi… me voy a divertir – dijo Gilda con una sonrisa astuta, Rainbow Dash preparo sus alas – ¡Adiós! – y se fue volando

–Entonces esa es Gilda ¿huh? – dijo Jiraiya con lo brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, Naruto solo la miraba seriamente.

Gilda entonces sonrió maliciosamente al ver un carrito de frutas en donde la Abuela Smith va a ver, mientras ella huele las manzanas ahí, Gilda acerca su cola asustándola – ¡AAAAH! ¡UNA SERPIENTE! ¡UNA SERPIENTE! ¡CORRAN A LAS COLINAS! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! – La abuela Smith se puso a correr pero de forma muy lenta debido a su edad.

Gilda saco su cabeza algo extrañada y luego con su cola toco un tomate y dijo – Esto no está fresco, amiga – luego se retiro de ahí

– Oh, pobre Abuela Smith, no sabe que fue una broma… ¡Que mala!– dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero luego negó con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por justificar la situación – No, no… no puedo juzgarla mal fue una broma casi graciosa… supongo –

– No lo se Pinkie, he vivido mucho tiempo… y conozco muy bien a este tipo de personas – Dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Gilda entonces con su cola agarro una manzana y luego se la comió con una sonrisa astuta, Pinkie se sorprendió y dijo – ¡HAAAAA! ¡SI LA JUZGUÉ MAL! ¡No solo es una chica cruel!... ¡También es una ladrona! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Tal vez la devuelva… es solo una broma – dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño – No Pinkie Pie… tenias razón… ella realmente es malvada – en esto Fluttershy apareció guiando a una familia de patos – Muy bien pequeños, por aquí... por aquí… Mamá pata… el camino está libre – en eso las dos chocan – ¡Oye! –

– Por favor, discúlpame – se disculpo Fluttershy.

– ¡Estoy caminando aquí! – Exclamo Gilda furiosa.

Fluttershy comenzó a caminar algo asustada – Em, em, lo siento, solo estaba tratando de- –

–_Lo siento, lo siento_… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS TORPE?! – Naruto se empezaba a enojar, cada vez más y más, su cabello se erizo un poco más, sus colmillos se hicieron puntiagudos, y sus uñas crecieron un poco más

– Eh, eh pero... yo... yo… – Gilda entonces le rugió en la cara a Fluttershy, haciendo que se fuera huyendo mientras lloraba, Jiraiya dijo con furia en su voz – Oh no lo hizo… –

Pinkie frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Gilda dijo con el ceño fruncido – Dah, vamos… todas estas tontas ponis me están volviendo loca… me tengo que ir… – Gilda comenzó a revolotear en el cielo, pero repentinamente… una especie de ráfaga anaranjada la golpeo en la cara con mucha fuerza, mandándola hacia abajo.

Ella se sobo la mejilla y dijo – ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Acaso quieres problemas?! – la ráfaga anaranjada golpeo el suelo, quebrándolo un poco.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Unreleased OST – Heavy Violence (no chants) –**

¡La ráfaga anaranjada que golpeo a Gilda resulto ser Naruto! Naruto tenia una mirada completamente enfurecida ojos rojos y dientes afilados, alrededor de el había una aura de Chakra rojo anaranjado rodeándolo, Gilda se asusto al ver detrás de el una imagen simbólica de un gigantesco Zorro Demoniaco de Nueve Colas.

Naruto cruzo los brazos arrodillado (Como en la batalla contra Sasuke cuando le amenazo con romperle los huesos) **– ¡GILDAAAAA! ¡DEBÍ SABERLO! ¡PINKIE PIE TUVO RAZÓN TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡NADIE! ¡NADIE TRATA ASÍ A FLUTTERSHY! ¡MALDITA! ¡LA PAGARAS! –**

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Kakashi se dejo caer en la silla y dijo con el ceño mientras que sus ojos eran iluminados por una línea de brillo azul – Esa Griffin tiene una gran boca… hizo enojar a Naruto… –

Luego Yamato mirando a la bola de cristal sudando dijo – Solo nos queda orar por que todo salga bien… y no aparezca la capa del Zorro de las nueve colas – Kakashi solo asintió aún nervioso pensó – "Naruto… tu… realmente amas a esas ponis ¿No es así?..."–

* * *

_**De vuelta en Ponyville**_

Gilda se sorprendió y pregunto – ¡¿Qué demonios eres fenómeno?! – en esto el Chakra que rodeaba a Naruto desapareció.

– **Naruto Uzumaki…– **Naruto preparo un puño **– ¡De veras! ¡HAAAAAAA! – **Entonces impulso el puño mandando un torrente de energía directamente hacia Gilda haciendo que ruede por el suelo hasta chocar contra una pared de una casa, luego se levanto y dijo preparando sus garras – Se acabo fenómeno me hiciste enfurecer –

Naruto corría en cuatro patas como una especie de animal salvaje y rugió **– ¡GROOOOOOAH! – **Gilda entonces comenzó a volar al mismo tiempo que rugió como un águila, en eso repentinamente esta apareció sin avisar dándole un puñetazo a Naruto en la cara haciendo que ruede en el suelo y caiga levantando una pequeña nube de polvo… la velocidad de Gilda era bastante, incluso Naruto se sorprendió **–"Impresionante… es bastante rápida… no la pude ver venir ni con el Chakra del Nueve Colas"–**

En eso Naruto comenzó a acercarse con una mirada de furia y Gilda pensó en una estrategia que le ayudaría, – ¡Esta bien tu ganas! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Me disculpare con la pegaso amarilla! – dijo arrodillándose, Naruto se calmo ligeramente y bajo la guardia, ante esto Gilda sonrió –¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO SIN DUDA ALGUNA!- Esto sorprendió a Naruto y… con sus garras Gilda le dio tres cortes en el pecho haciendo que su sangre salga despedida, haciendo que Naruto haga una mueca de dolor **– ¡KKKU! – **fue lo que Naruto gimió de dolor.

– ¡MOCOSO! – Exclamo Jiraiya al ver a su alumno arrodillarse con sangre saliéndole del pecho

Naruto se levanto con una sonrisa y pensó **–"Aquí si que hay seres muy fuertes… este lugar me gusta"–**

Luego le dijo a Jiraiya **– Sabio Pervertido… vaya y consuele a Fluttershy… y tranquilo, tengo el parche ese que me dio en caso de que esa transformación burbujeante comience –**Jiraiya asintió y se fue junto con Pinkie Pie.

Naruto hizo una pose de combate y hizo una señal con sus manos que se podría traducir como "Ven aquí" Gilda apretó los dientes y fue volando de nuevo, sin embargo Naruto no la vio venir por encima, el esquivo pero a duras penas.

En eso Naruto preparo un puñetazo gritando **– ¡HAAAAAAAA! –** pero Gilda le dio una patada en la boca haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se vuelvan blanco dando un pequeño gemido de dolor y sea impulsado hacia atrás.

Naruto se levanto de nuevo con sangre saliendo a ambos lados de sus labio, sus ropas estaban manchada de suciedad y sangre además de algo rotas, y su piel también estaba manchada de suciedad y sangre, aún así Naruto se limpio el hilo de sangre de su labio y después dijo con ojos sin brillo **– Eso es todo lo que tienes… –**

Gilda voló hacia atrás de Naruto cosa que lo tomo desprevenido **– ¡TÚ MALDIT- –** Naruto no termino su frase ya que Gilda le dio un zarpazo en la cabeza, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre caiga por su cara, cubriendo hasta la mitad de su cara. Sin embargo Naruto aún sonreía aunque su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado **– Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes –**

Gilda agotada dijo – Pagaras por esto fenómeno… ¡Recuerda mis palabras! – Naruto solo la miro calmado, aunque estaba con muchas heridas… Naruto podía lidiar con ellas. En eso, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

– Oye Fluttershy ¿Estas bien?... no llores – dijo Jiraiya intentando calmar a la pegaso.

Fluttershy seco sus lagrimas y dijo – S-si – Naruto al ver esto sonrió.

Jiraiya sonriendo a Naruto le dijo – Vayas heridas las que recibiste, mocoso ¿No crees que necesitas vendas? –

Naruto dio una media sonrisa con ojos cerrados – No… estaré bien… no es nada con lo que no haya lidiado antes –

Jiraiya frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos – Pinkie Pie tubo razón todo este tiempo… ella era realmente malvada, mira lo que te hizo… no dejaremos que se salga con la suya –

Pinkie Pie puso su mano debajo del mentón pensando y grito – ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos a hacer esto al estilo Pinkie Pie! – dijo Pinkie sonriendo de manera astuta.

* * *

_**Sugar Cube Corner**_

Pinkie Pie había preparado una fiesta, mientras esto pasaba, ella daba la bienvenida a los ponis que llegaban – Bienvenida, bienvenida, bienvenida – Jiraiya con una gota de sudor pensó – "¿Una fiesta?… ¿Ese es su brillante plan? ¿Una fiesta? –

Applejack quien estaba conversado con Rarity pregunto – ¿Quién es esa tal Gilda? No la conozco –

– Dicen que es una vieja amiga de Rainbow Dash, una Griffin única – Contesto Rarity.

– ¿Conocieron a Gilda? ¿Cómo era? – Pregunto Twilight a Jiraiya y Fluttershy, a lo cual Naruto quien acababa de llegar dijo – Lo sabrás cuando la veas, de veras – cuando Twilight miro a Naruto y noto todas las heridas que tenia pregunto con cierta preocupación – Huy Naruto… ¿Qué te paso? –

Naruto miro su cuerpo y luego se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados – Emh… ¡Me caí de un árbol mientras entrenaba! ¡Jajaja! –

Fluttershy luego camino hasta Pinkie Pie y pregunto con algo de preocupación con la cabeza abajo mirándola – Amh… Pinkie Pie… respecto a esta fiesta para Gilda… ¿Crees que fue buena idea? –

– No te preocupes ni un poco por la malvada Gilda – Pinkie le toco la cabeza – Tu tía Pinkie Pie lo tiene todo bajo control – tras eso Pinkie se alejo brincando y Fluttershy algo enojada dijo – Soy un año más grande que tú –

Mientras Naruto observaba la fiesta alguien llamo su atención con un – ¡Hey! – Naruto se volteo para ver a una muy enojada Rainbow Dash mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres Uzumaki? – Pregunto con furia Rainbow Dash, Naruto no entendió esto – ¿A que te refieres con eso? –

– Mientras venia para aquí, Gilda me lo conto todo lo que tu le hiciste a ella – el Brillo en los ojos de Naruto desapareció al mismo tiempo que este quedo impactado por eso.

Naruto recupero el brillo de sus ojos y dijo – Así que ella lo hizo – Tras decir esto Naruto giro la cabeza y miro frunciendo el ceño a Gilda, quien le dio una sonrisa malvada.

Rainbow Dash entrecerró los ojos con furia – Si lo hizo… me dijo que tu la atacaste sin razón alguna… tiene la heridas para probarlo y que para defenderse tubo que lastimarte –

– "¿Cómo? ¡Fue ella la que empezó! ¡Naruto solo estaba protegiendo a Fluttershy!" – Pensó Jiraiya algo molesto.

Rainbow Dash apunto a Naruto con su dedo, mientras que este no decía nada y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello – Los Aldeanos de tu Aldea tenían razón al fin de cuentas… Naruto eres un monstruo… uno que ataca a la gente sin razón alguna… pensé que era diferente… pero me equivoque… – el oír las palabra "eres un monstruo" fueron como acuchillarlo justo en el corazón, luego apunto hacia la puerta y dijo – Ahora… vete… –

Naruto levanto ligeramente los brazos y dijo – Pero Rainbow- – Rainbow Dash apretó los dientes y golpeo a Naruto gritando – ¡VETEEEE! – el golpe fue tan fuerte que cayo al suelo con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la barbilla, Naruto no hizo nada más que limpiarse la sangre de su boca y con los ojos ocultos por una sombra camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta y se fue.

Jiraiya miro con rabia a Gilda y le dijo de forma amenazante **–No te saldrás con la tuya… –**

Gilda con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa dijo – Al parecer ya lo hice vejestorio – Jiraiya solo frunció el ceño

* * *

_**Afuera**_

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Ponyville a paso ligero con los brazos metidos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones naranjas y la cabeza baja.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era de un color anaranjado con rojo escarlata y el sol daba un resplandor color carmesí, las hojas de varios arboles volaban desprendidas por una leve brisa, que también movía el alborotado cabello del rubio.

Naruto se recostó en un banco de color blanco, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y estirando sus piernas, agarro un palillo con una hojita saliéndole y lo puso en su boca.

Mientras el rubio chico era iluminado por el brillo anaranjado rojizo del sol mirando hacia donde estaba Sugar Cube Corner murmurando – Mmmmm– tras observar el lugar un momento una sonrisa de de forma astuta se dibujo en su rostro – "Ahora solo a esperar" – pensó el rubio, para luego cerrar los ojos para tomar una tranquila siesta sintiendo la brisa del viento.

Naruto miro el árbol que estaba detrás del banco donde estaba recostado, al verlo no pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a recordar… recordar los dulces momentos que había pasado con su equipo, recordar esas tontas misiones que ellos debían hacer en horas como esta persiguiendo a algún gato, limpiando basura o guiando a turistas de la aldea… y sobretodo, recordar a la joven de cabellos rosados Sakura que siempre golpeaba al pobre, al calmado hombre de cabellos plateados Kakashi que siempre leía ese libro anaranjado de contenido adulto… y sobre todo al poco amistoso pelinegro Sasuke con el que siempre peleaba, competía y termino siendo amigo… pero que por crueldad del destino se tubo que irse en malas manos.

Tras pensar un pequeño momento en su equipo, el joven Naruto Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír… sonreír de una forma optimista mientras sus ojos estaban algo cerrados pensando que quizás en el futuro los dos estarían riendo junto de nuevo como hace tres años… como amigos de nuevo…

Tras esto el joven de cabellos dorados alborotados, recostó su cabeza contra sus brazos y relajo su cuerpo durmiendo mientras la leve brisa de la tarde movía levemente sus cabellos.

* * *

_**Sugar Cube Corner**_

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco

En eso Gilda llego a la fiesta y Pinkie Pie la recibió – ¡Gilda! ¡Es un honor hacerte una de mis tradicionales fiestas Pinkie Pie! ¡Y abierta, honesta y sinceramente, espero que te sientas bienvenida entre todas las amigas poni! – Pinkie levanto su mano para que Gilda la estrechara, Gilda lo hizo y recibió una descarga eléctrica, haciendo que caiga al suelo como una especie de liquido.

Rainbow Dash vino con una sonrisa, feliz de que el monstruo de Naruto que había atacado a su amiga sin razón se haya ido – Hay Pinkie Pie, el viejo truco electrizante… ¡Eres tremenda! – dijo de forma risueña.

Gilda rio de una forma algo molesta y frustrada – Jajaja si… que graciosa Pinkie Pie – al ver esto el Sannin Jiraiya dibujo una sonrisa algo, ya que aún estaba algo molesto por lo que la Griffin le había hecho a su estudiante que veían como un hijo.

Rainbow Dash guio a Gilda con su mano diciéndole – ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Quiero que conozcas a mis amigas! –

– ¡Allá voy Dash! – Exclamo Gilda con un tono de voz amigable para esconder su lado malvado, luego hablándole a Pinkie con un tono de voz agresivo y mirada amenazadora – ¡Ya se lo que estas tramando! –

– ¡Excelente! – sonrió Pinkie Pie cerrando los ojos para arriba de forma alegre, Gilda aparto la vista y le dijo de forma aún amenazante – Ya se lo que tu y ese vejestorio planean –

– ¡JAJAJA! – Pinkie Pie había dejado escapar una risa ante el comportamiento de la Griffin, luego paso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de esta – Eso espero, no se suponía que fuera una fiesta sorpresa –

–Me refiero a que tengo el ojo puesto en ti – Dijo Gilda señalando a sus ojos con sus dedos índice y medio.

– ¡Y yo tengo el mío puesto en ti! – dijo Pinkie Pie pegándose enfrente de la Griffin mientras sus ojos literalmente se estiraron dos veces.

– Amigas quiero que todas conozcan a Gilda, una vieja y querida amiga de Rainbow Dash – Pinkie Pie grito con su actitud hiperactiva que la caracterizaba tan bien a ella, presentando a la Griffin a todos en el cuarto.

– Vamos a agasajarla y démosle la bienvenida a Ponyville – Dijo Pinkie Pie abrazando de forma amigable a Gilda, el contacto físico de la yegua rosada hizo que Gilda se enojara, pero decidió dar una sonrisa falsa mientras era ovacionada por las ponis presentes y aún más cuando Rainbow Dash vino y paso su mano por la espalda.

* * *

_**A fuera de la tienda, como veinte minutos después**_

El joven rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki aún estaba dormido, sus ojos aún seguían cerrados ante el silencio, el único ruido audible eran las ramas que se movían con el viento de la tarde.

En eso algo interrumpió el tranquilo sueño del rubio, un portazo, el rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos y para ver a Gilda yéndose de ahí, mientras caminaba la Griffin le disparo una mirada amenazante – Me las pagaras Uzumaki –

Naruto no había dicho nada ante eso, esta Griffin nunca cambiaria, sin importar lo que le dijeran Naruto se resigno girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha un par de veces.

– Lo que te hizo Pinkie te lo tenias bien merecido… con ese tipo de actitud solo lograras que la gente te odie… camina hacia adelante… madura y aprende a respetar a otras personas – había dicho Naruto con la cabeza volteada sin mirarla a la cara.

La Griffin giro sus ojos hacia abajo, pensando en las palabras de Naruto y luego se fue de ahí, Naruto solo pudo mirarla pero se resigno, ya que a pesar del dicho consejo conociendo bien a la Griffin… esta no lo tomaría en cuenta.

Naruto entonces cambio su posición y puso sus dos manos encima de sus piernas mirando al suelo – "Rainbow Dash… aún me odias…" – pensó el rubio, así como una sonrisa algo depresiva se dibujo en su rostro – "Creo que si… es decir… perdiste a una buena amiga por mi culpa..." –

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por una voz que sonaba de una forma delicada, que llamaban su nombre – ¿Naruto?… –

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II 13-Starless -Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku- -Master Mix- a partir del minuto 01:46 (Escúchenlo, en verdad es un tema con mucho sentimentalismo y hermoso en mi opinión) **

Naruto giro su cabeza hacia donde venia la voz femenina, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera… ¡¿Rainbow Dash?! Algo tenía que haber pasado para que Rainbow Dash use ese tono de voz que era raro.

Los liliáceos ojos de Rainbow Dash de estos ojos caían brillantes y blancas lágrimas de tristeza, mientras que sus mejillas brillaban de un color rojo por ellas, ella estaba triste por algo, Naruto se comenzó a preocupar por esto y le pregunto – ¿Sucede algo? – Rainbow Dash sin avisar, se lanzo al rubio abrazándolo con fuerza y pena mientras lloraba – ¡Lo siento Naruto! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me lo dijeron! ¡Me dijeron como tu solo intentabas proteger Fluttershy y Gilda te lastimo! ¡Siento haberte golpeado! ¡Y TAMBIÉN SIENTO EL HABERTE LLAMADO MONSTRUO! –

Naruto puso sus brazos en la espalda y cabeza de la pegaso para tratar de calmarla – Ya… cálmate… no quiero verte llorar Rainbow – había dicho el rubio mientras abrazaba a la yegua, la cual apretó más fuerte.

– ¿Me odias?... por haberte… dicho monstruo… – Dijo Rainbow Dash entre sollozos, sin embargo se detuvo al ver la sonrisa solidaria de Naruto que limpiaba sus lagrimas de sus húmedos ojos – No te odiaría… ni ahora… ni nunca… Rainbow Dash… eres mi amiga, Gilda te mintió… tu no sabias la verdad, y actuaste sin saberlo… no te odio –

Naruto alejo su mano, y luego le ofreció una noble sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos en dirección hacia arriba, ante esto Rainbow Dash calmo sus lágrimas y dijo – G-gracias –

En eso, Jiraiya llego caminando hasta los dos, detrás del banco les dijo con una sonrisa picarona – Interrumpo su declaración de amor – en eso Naruto y Rainbow Dash dieron la expresión de miedo muy exagerada gritando, para luego calmarse.

Naruto le reclamo al Sannin – ¡¿Qué hace aquí Sabio Pervertido?! – Jiraiya solo emitió una pequeña risita cerrando sus ojos, luego la expresión del Sabio cambio a ser una de seriedad y dijo – Gilda te dio un buen combate –

– Te has dado cuenta Naruto… con esa fortaleza que tienes ahora… no podrás contra alguien como Sasuke – había dicho Jiraiya de una forma seria, ante esto, Naruto miro hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza provocando que sus flequillos cubran sus ojos, los puños del chico se endurecieron y tensaron.

Rainbow noto esto con algo de tristeza, Sasuke era alguien importante para Naruto, pero antes de que la yegua llegara a decir algo, Jiraiya sonrió con confianza – Por eso… ¡Crearemos una Súper-Técnica solo para ti! –

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron de la sorpresa al oir esto, al mismo tiempo que giro con rapidez su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran levemente, lo mismo hizo Rainbow Dash.

Jiraiya seguía sonriendo, para dar un asentimiento – Si… tu propia Súper-Técnica, estuve pensando mucho después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke, Nightmare Moon y ahora con Gilda… una vez terminemos el entrenamiento… ¡Serás más fuerte que tu Sensei Kakashi! –

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron aún más al oir eso… ¿Superar a Kakashi? Naruto lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y volteo a mirar a Jiraiya con un puño formado – ¡Así que una Súper-Técnica que me hará más fuerte que Kakashi Sensei! ¿Hah?... me gusta ¡No dejare que la presión me aplaste! –

Jiraiya solamente sonrió y dijo – Tal y como me lo esperaba de ti… ¡Comenzaremos mañana temprano! ¡No faltes! – Naruto alzo los brazos y grito de forma jovial – ¡SI! –

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II Track 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~**

En los profundos y frondosos bosques que rodeaban a Ponyville y que muchos ponis temían llamado Bosque Everfree, movimiento pudo ser percibido, eran dos siluetas disfrazadas en la oscuridad de los bosques y sus ramas con hojas, a paso lento caminando tranquilamente dos figuras con trajes idénticos, una capa de color negra, rojo en el interior de esta, que tenia el cuello largo para que el rostro de las personas no fueran percibidas, con una decoración de nubes rojas con líneas blancas, los dos traían encima de la cabeza un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles el rostro y dos cascabeles.

El primer miembro era un hombre alto, media metro con noventa y cinco centímetros, su piel era de un inusual azul pálido, sus ojos eran pequeños rodeados de color negro, en sus mejillas tenia marcas similares a agallas, atado alrededor de su pecho portaba una enorme espada cubierta de vendas, mientras que el mango tenia una especie de calavera.

La otra persona era también era hombre, pero de una estatura más baja, media metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, su piel era blanca, con una larga cabellera negra que caía a ambos lados de su cara atada con una cola de caballo y, con enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos, sus ojos eran de color gris con degradado negro sin brillo que le daban un toque frio al hombre.

Estos dos hombres eran de la organización conocida como Akatsuki… caminando con objetivo de llegar a Ponyville… sin duda… ellos planeaban algo malvado que tenia que ver con Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_**¡Akatsuki se acerca!**_

* * *

****Ending: Turkestanica****

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! que unicornio tan presumida es esta tal Trixie.

**Spike: **Pffft, por favor ¡Twilight puede con ella!

**Twilight**: Ejejeje… no realmente Spike.

**Naruto: **Pero Twilight, tu tienes una gran habilidad mágica

**Twilight: **No lo se Naruto… pero ya veremos… ¡El próximo capítulo de Naruto Tomodachi Wa Mahou será!: _**Una rival mágica ¡La arrogante Trixie!**_

**Naruto: **¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

**Bien ese fue el capitulo 6, de por cierto, si no lo notaron, cambie un poco mi estilo de escritura… ¿Les gusta?. **

**Naruto por su parte comienza el entrenamiento para una nueva técnica, la cual… creo ya muchos saben a cual Técnica me refiero… Sasuke sigue formando a Hebi, y Akatsuki se acerca. **

**Y he estado pensando en describir los Openings, cuando ponga uno nuevo, así como los endings ¿Que opinan?  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review si les gusto, y a los que les dieron fav y follow... gracias de nuevo chicos, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	7. La arrogante Trixie

**Aquí Gokussjdesentsuno 45 con el capitulo 7, para los que apoyaron mi idea de describir los Openings y Endings, les digo que comenzare a hacerlo a partir del capitulo 10, cuando haya cambiando los Openings y Endings por otros nuevos.**

* * *

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II Track 07- Afternoon of Konoha**

Casi de mañana, la luna seguía en lo alto del cielo pero apenas era visible por la luz del sol que iba apareciendo en el horizonte mientras algunos ponis dormían plácidamente en sus camas antes de empezar sus labores, dos personas estaban cerca de la ciudad, uno de rubia cabellera puntiaguda y alborotada, y el otro de cabellera larga blanca.

– Bien pongámonos a trabajar – Dijo Jiraiya con una mano en su cadera y una sonrisa, ante esto… Naruto emitió una pequeña risa poniendo su mano detrás del cuello.

– ¿Hah? ¿Qué es tan gracioso, mocoso? – Pregunto Jiraiya algo confundido por esto.

– Es que paso mucho tiempo desde que entrene con usted Sabio Pervertido, no se porque, pero me siento muy bien pensando en eso – respondió Naruto muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados en dirección para arriba de felicidad.

Jiraiya sonrió de la misma manera que Naruto – Eso es correcto – los emitieron un par de risas cada uno, hasta que Jiraiya interrumpió – Ríete mientras puedas, Naruto – Naruto se exalto por esto ultimo con una cara cómica de confusión – ¿Eh? –

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Jiraiya con una cara de seriedad, haciendo que Naruto quite la mano de su cuello con una expresión similar mientras murmuro – ¿Mmm? –

– Como te lo dije ya después del incidente con Gilda, tu fuerza es bastante poca, necesitamos crear tu propia Súper-Técnica – Dijo Jiraiya con una mirada seria, luego frunció el ceño – Una que pueda superar incluso al Odama Rasengan – Naruto asintió algo nervioso.

Jiraiya señalo con sus dedos – Para esto necesitamos dos cosas: Manipulación de la forma y transformación de la naturaleza –

– ¿Manipulación… de la forma? – pregunto el rubio algo extrañado.

Jiraiya entonces recordó que no le había dicho una palabra de esto al despistado rubio – ¡Oh es verdad nunca te enseñe eso! ¡El maestro se disculpa! – Naruto ante esto casi se cayó y luego se agarro el cabello con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¡Ejejeje!–.

– Comencemos primero con lo importante, la manipulación de la forma – dijo Jiraiya.

– ¡SI! – Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa.

– Haz un Rasengan… – Ordeno Jiraiya.

Naruto dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, frunciendo levemente el ceño dijo – ¡Haya voy! ¡De veras! – hizo el Jutsu Clones de Sombra haciendo que una pequeña nube humo aparezca y de esta aparezca otro Naruto.

– ¡Hagámoslo! – exclamo Naruto elevando el derecho puño

– ¡Si! – exclamo el clon elevando también su puño pero en este caso el izquierdo.

Rápidamente el clon comenzó a girar ambas manos encima de la mano abierta de Naruto, el chakra comenzó a reunirse en la mano del chico formándose una esfera de energía de color azul con una especie de remolino blanco que brillaba.

Naruto elevo el Rasengan en el aire, para luego bajarlo al suelo –** ¡RASEN-!** – Solo para ser detenido por Jiraiya – ¡Yyyy detente...! – dijo el Sannin poniendo su mano enfrente para parar a Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, algo confundido claro por esto, el clon que había creado desapareció en una nube de humo – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio ninja.

– Ya tienes dominada la manipulación de la forma – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Naruto arqueo las cejas de la confusión – ¿Eh? –

– Eso es tu Rasengan – dijo Jiraiya, Naruto miro confundido su técnica – ¿El Rasengan? –

– Si, giras tu Chakra increíble velocidad y luego lo comprimes… eso es la manipulación de la forma, lo que se podría decir, hace el Rasengan – afirmo Jiraiya con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto emitiera una pequeña risa para luego gritar muy alegre, levantando el Rasengan por los aires – ¡LO LOGREEEE! ¡JAJAJA! – luego el Rasengan desapareció.

–Ahora la transformación de la naturaleza – Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, a lo cual Naruto contesto asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Jiraiya puso su mano debajo del mentó mientras pensaba –Haber… – luego chasqueo los dedos cuando se le ocurrió una idea – Mira esta técnica…–

Jiraiya puso su brazo adelante, así como el Chakra comenzó a reunirse en su mano y comenzó a girar, formándose un Rasengan un poco más grande de lo que Naruto los hacia, Naruto no quedo sorprendido y solo elevo una ceja – Y… es un simple Rasengan –

Jiraiya sonrió y dijo – Ahora es un simple Rasengan… pero… que tal si le agregamos un poco de Chakra de naturaleza fuego – en eso el Rasengan se torno de un color negro, y lo rodeado de un círculo de llamas que los ilumino a los dos con un resplandor anaranjado, esto sorprendió a Naruto y pregunto – ¿Q-qué le hizo al Rasengan? –

– Nada simplemente le agregue Chakra de naturaleza fuego, Naruto – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa y ceño fruncido con el Rasengan aún en mano.

– Para crear una técnica aún más poderosa que el Rasengan, necesitas usar tanto la manipulación de la forma y la transformación de la naturaleza al mismo tiempo… tal y como yo hice con mi **Estilo de Fuego: Rasengan en llamas (Katon: Gōen Rasengan) –**

Naruto sonrió, cerrando los ojos ante esto y apretó los puños doblando los codos diciendo – ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Si convino la cosa esa de la forma y transformación de la naturaleza! ¡Mi súper-técnica estará lista en un ratito! –

Al oir esto, el Rasengan de Jiraiya se salió de control quemándolo a el de forma cómica, quedando de color marrón y sacando humo por la boca

Jiraiya volvió a la normalidad en un momento con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – Bien… te lo explicare con detalles ya que se trata de alguien tan despistado como tu Naruto – al oir esto las palabras "despistado" escrito en kanji cayeron encima de la cabeza de Naruto –Necesitaras usar la recomposición espacial… ¿Recuerdas la recomposición espacial o la olvidaste de nuevo? –

Naruto asintió con una media sonrisa – Con la recomposición espacial puedo determinar la fuerza y el enfoque del chakra elemental ¿Verdad? –

Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente y dijo – ¡Si! ¡Finalmente estamos llegando a algo! ¡Así tu nueva súper técnica estará lista en un santiamén! – Naruto alzo los brazos al cielo dejando escapar un grito – ¡GENIAL! –

- ¿Qué naturaleza emplearas? – Pregunto Jiraiya algo curioso.

Naruto llevo su mano al mentón, dándole una pose pensativa y tras un momento dijo removiendo su mano del mentón – ¡Viento! ¡Ya que el viento corta lo que sea! –

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Jiraiya asintió de forma seria y dijo – Sabes… yo fui maestro del Cuarto Hokage… creo que ya lo sabes… – Naruto asintió

–Esto fue difícil… me tarde muchos años en combinar el Estilo de Fuego, con el Rasengan… sabes ya lo que quiero decir con esto… – Dijo Jiraiya de una forma seria, Naruto negó con la cabeza con unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla.

Una imagen del Cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze apareció en un fondo de degradado blanco y azul brillando – Ni siquiera el Cuarto Hokage, el creador del Rasengan pudo hacerlo –

Naruto al oir eso trago saliva, Jiraiya continuo su explicación – El Cuarto Hokage llevo la manipulación de la forma a su máximo física… lo cual resulto en el Rasengan – Naruto miro su mano sorprendido abierta al oír eso.

– Una poderosa técnica Rango A, conseguida solamente por la manipulación física, el Cuarto había creado el Rasengan originalmente para combinarlo con su chakra elemental – dijo Jiraiya explicando

– Espere un momento ¿Por qué dice que esta incompleta? Usted acaba de combinarla con su Chakra de fuego y… – Jiraiya entonces lo interrumpió – No es así – las pupilas de Naruto se contrajeron desapareciendo el brillo también – Si, yo le agregue el Chakra de fuego… pero aún así, no es el verdadero poder del Rasengan… El Cuarto Hokage era de tu misma afinidad Naruto… viento… por lo que si lo logramos… **tendrías una técnica nivel Rango S o quizás más alto**… así como también podría ser imposible –

– Esta parte no puede ser enseñada… ¡Tendrás que descubrirla tu mismo, Naruto! – Dijo Jiraiya de forma seria, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Naruto.

– Ahora… ¿Sabes porque te digo esto Naruto?... – Naruto quedo confundido levemente.

Jiraiya entonces sonrió, cerrando los ojos – ¡Porque tú, Naruto!… ¡Eres el único que puede **superar al Cuarto Hokage**! –

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST I – Track 15 – Hidden will to fight**

El brillo de los ojos de Naruto desapareció de la sorpresa al oir esto.

– ¡Muy bien dejémonos de palabrerías! ¡Crea tantos clones como puedas luego divídanse en grupos de dos y aplíquenle la transformación de la naturaleza al Rasengan! –

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa desafiante y junto sus dedos **– ¡Jutsu Multiclones de sombra! –**

* * *

**Fin del Soundtrack**

****Opening: Yura Yura por Hearts Grow (Opening 9 de Naruto) ****

**Titulo del episodio: **Una rival mágica ¡La arrogante Trixie!

_**Ponyville**_

Naruto y Jiraiya habían terminado el primer día de entrenamiento, aparentemente Naruto se había esforzado tanto… se notaba en sus rotas, cubiertas de suciedad ropa.

– Si que te esforzaste mocoso – Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Naruto algo agotado asintió, tras eso Jiraiya – Si sigues esforzándote así, la nueva súper técnica estará lista en poco tiempo –

Durante la caminata vieron a Twilight y Spike caminando enfrente de ellos, Naruto llamo su atención – ¡Hey Twilight, Spike! – Twilight, Spike se voltearon y miraron, hacia Naruto.

– ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Qué te paso? Luces como si te hubieras caído en arbusto – pregunto Spike algo confundido, pero luego miro el brazo de Jiraiya el cual estaba algo quemado, con varias manchas negras.

– ¿Qué te paso Jiraiya? – Jiraiya miro su brazo, luego miro a Naruto con una sonrisa, el cual también sonrió – Es una sorpresa – dijo Jiraiya con una enorme sonrisa y ojo cerrados.

En eso Snips y Snails vinieron corriendo directamente en frente de Naruto, Spike, Jiraiya y Twilight – ¡Aún lado vamos a pasar! – Aunque Naruto, Jiraiya y Twilight lograron quitarse a tiempo– ¡AAAAAH!– Grito Spike, antes de ser llevado por Snips, mientras ellos corrían hacia enfrente junto con el Spike pregunto – ¡SNIPS! ¡SNAILS!... ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! –

Los dos pararon haciendo que Spike fuera impulsado hacia adelante – ¿No se han enterado?… – pregunto Snails, mientras tanto Spike fue agarrado por Jiraiya – Dicen que hay una nueva unicornio en el pueblo –

Snips comenzó a saltar – ¡Si, dicen que tiene más poderes que cualquier unicornio en el mundo! – Naruto y Twilight se miraron confundidos – ¿En serio? – dijo Twilight bajando un poco la mirada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza al oir eso – ¡Eso puede ser! ¡Nadie puede ser mejor que Twilight, ella es, fue y será la mejor! ¡De veras!– dijo sonriendo chocando su puño contra su palma.

Twilight al oir eso, bajo las orejas y aparto la vista, algo ruborizada por el comentario de Naruto, luego la alzo ya sin rubor y pregunto – ¿Dónde esta esa Unicornio? –

– ¡Esta en la plaza del pueblo! – Dijo Snails, quien luego salto por encima de Spike – ¡Vamos! –

– ¡Si! ¡Vamos! – Dijo Snips dando unos saltitos en el suelo y luego se fue corriendo, haciendo que Spike lo esquive saltando, tras esto, Naruto, Twilight, Spike y Jiraiya se miraron un momento y se fueron corriendo en la misma dirección.

* * *

_**Plaza de Ponyville**_

En la plaza, varios ponis estaban reunidos presenciando una especie de escenario, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en medio de la multitud, estaban los mismos hombres con capa negra con decorado de nubes rojas observando atentamente lo que pasaba, a pesar de que los sombreros de paja que tenían parecían cubrir su vista.

– _¡Vengan! ¡Vengan todos!– _En eso, Spike, Twilight, Jiraiya y Naruto llegaron al lugar donde había toda esa multitud, cuando Naruto escucho esa voz pensó – "Oigan ¡Su voz es igualita a la de Sakura!" – pensó esto mientras una imagen de Sakura golpeando su palma, con ojos rojos y una sonrisa de dientes afilados apareció detrás de el **(Tenía que hacerlo, era mucha la tentación)**

– _¡Vengan a presenciar la sorprendente magia de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie! – La voz continúo_

De una nube de humo una Unicornio de pelaje color azul zafiro, con ojos de color purpura, melena de color cian grisáceo, vestida con un leotardo de color morado claro que cubría hasta sus pechos, una capa morada con estrellas y sombrero de color purpura con estrellas, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Ante esto mientras la multitud estaba sorprendida, los dos hombres con capa, no demostraron ni la más mínima sorpresa, mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya tenían los brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Miren con asombro a La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ejecutar las hazañas de magia más espectaculares que haya visto un ojo de poni! – dijo Trixie, tras esto levanto los brazos y monto de fuegos artificiales salieron de ahí.

Rarity frunció el ceño con clara molestia – ¡Vaya, vaya! Presumida –

Spike aún más molesto que Rarity dijo – ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Ninguna poni es más mágica que Twilight! – luego cruzo los brazos con molestia.

Luego Twilight se acerco a Rarity junto con Naruto y Jiraiya preguntando con preocupación – No hay nada de malo con ser talentosa ¿O si? – a lo que Applejack respondió poniendo la mano en su cadera – Para nada… – luego se volteo a ver a Trixie quien hizo aparecer un ramo de flores rojo y amarillo – ¡Excepto si alguien lo presume como yegua de exhibición con listones nuevos! –

– Solo porque alguien tenga la habilidad de hacer mucha magia, no la hace mejor que las demás – dijo Rarity cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido, Twilight ante esto bajo la cabeza.

– Y menos conmigo siendo mejor que las demás – Dijo Rainbow Dash cruzando los brazos, con ojos cerrados mientras revoloteaba en el aire, ante esto, Naruto le dio una mirada, recordando la pequeña charla de ayer dijo de forma nerviosa – Jaja Eh, digo, si, eh magia sosa… ¡BUUU! –

Spike entonces puso un pie en el escenario molesto – ¡Oye tu! ¡Grande y Poderosa Trixie! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! – Exclamo el dragón.

– ¿Y tu quien se supone eres? – pregunto Trixie extrañada, Spike entonces se apunto a si mismo con el pulgar – ¡Soy Spike el pupilo de Naruto Uzumaki!– luego bajo su brazo – Vienes aquí pensando que eres la mejor y todo eso ¡Pero no lo eres! Y si lo eres ¡¿Entonces demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer?! – En eso Trixie sonrió arrogantemente, mientras su cuerno comenzó a brillar de un color rosado, rodeando a Spike de una aura de color similar y lanzándolo contra el suelo con fuerza – ¡ARGH! – Gruño el dragón al chocar contra el suelo

– ¡Spike! – Exclamo Naruto como fue hasta donde el dragón y lo levanto tocándole la espalda – ¡¿Oye amiguito estas bien?! – Pregunto Naruto elevando la voz. Ante esto Spike asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto entonces sonrió, luego frunció el ceño y miro a la unicornio preguntando – ¡Spike tiene razón! ¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual debamos creer que lo que dices es verdad? –

Trixie toco con delicadeza su frente con su palma con una sonrisa ante el comentario del rubio – Pues, solo La Gran y poderosa Trixie tiene magia con la fuerza suficiente para vender a la terrible... ¡Osa mayor! – varios fuegos artificiales volaron en el aire formando una figura de una osa mayor en forma de caricatura

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Snips de la sorpresa

– No puede ser – dijo Snails igual de sorprendido

– ¿Osa Mayor? – dijo Jiraiya con una mano debajo de su mentón, con los ojos vueltas unas líneas negras, luego señalo con su dedo al mismo tiempo que una imagen de la constelación "Osa mayor "en forma de caricaturizada apareció en un globo de imaginación de Jiraiya diciendo – ¿Te refieres a esa constelación? –

– Cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida... los ponis de Hoofington no tenían a quien acudir ¡Pero La Gran y poderosa Trixie apareció! y con su asombrosa magia venció a la osa mayor, y la envió de vuelta a su cueva ¡En lo profundo del bosque Everfree! –

Naruto y Jiraiya ante la historia tenían la misma pose de ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados con ceja elevada, luego se miraron aún de la misma manera.

– ¡Excelente! – Exclamaron Snips y Snails al oir la historia "verídica" de Trixie.

– ¡Eso lo explica! – Exclamo Snips señalando a Trixie, quien sonreía de forma arrogante – ¡Trixie realmente es la unicornio mas talentosa, mas mágica y mas asombrosa de Ponyville! –

– ¡No, de toda Equestria! – Señalo Snips

– Hay no puede ser ¡No la han visto! ¡Además Twi-! – Spike no llego ni a terminar su frase, en ese momento magia rosada rodeo la boca de Spike y apareció un cierre cerrado ahí – ¡MMPH! ¡MMPH! –

Naruto quien estaba mirando a Trixie, volteo la mirada hacia Twilight se sorprendió ante lo que hizo – "¿Qué te pasa Twilight?"–

Trixie rio de forma arrogante – ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Es cierto mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas, Trixie es sin duda la mejor de Ponyville! – Jiraiya y Naruto seguían con lo brazos cruzados de la misma forma, Applejack alzo una ceja, Rarity apretó los dientes, Spike también tenia el ceño fruncido y Twilight estaba sorprendida.

– ¿No creen en La gran y Poderosa Trixie? Entonces los desafío, habitantes de Ponyville, Todo lo que puedan hacer, yo lo hare mejor, ¿Retadores? ¿Alguien? Oh, Trixie está destinada a ser la más grandiosa equina que ha existido – Tras decir esto más fuegos artificiales salieron disparados hacia el aire.

Spike abrió el cierre de su boca y luego se arrodillo y rogo a Twilight – ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES INSOPORTABLE! ¡DEBES MOSTRARLE! ¡DEBES HACERLO! – A lo cual Twilight contesto – De ninguna manera usaré mi magia ahora Spike, y a menos al…–

Trixie miro en busca de un rival que la igualara según ella – ¿Qué me dices? – entonces señalo hacía enfrente gritando – **¡TU! – **Twilight se asusto al punto de que el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

– Mmh... Mmh... ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Qué respondes? ¿Mmh? ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no haga? – Twilight aún asustada balbuceo – Yo… yo… – Pero en realidad Trixie se refería a Applejack – ¿Y bien pequeña semillita? –

Applejack con el ceño fruncido exclamo – ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Ya no tolero más esto! – Applejack entonces se abrió camino en el escenario…

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST III – Track 07 – The Intrepid**

– ¡Muéstrale Applejack! – Dijo Spike sacudiendo el puño en el aire.

– ¡Enséñale a esa poni arrogante AJ quien es la que manda! – Exclamo Naruto doblando los antebrazos con los puños cerrados.

Applejack comenzó a hacer trucos con su cuerda, no usando las manos, por el contrario, ella literalmente ato la cuerda en su cola, tras una pequeña demostración ella atrajo una manzana de un árbol y se la comió.

El publico ovaciono – ¡Bien hecho AJ! – Exclamo Naruto levantando un puño con una sonrisa.

Applejack cruzo los brazos con una sonrisa confiada – ¡Supera eso amiga! – Trixie alejo su sombrero de su cabeza con su mano izquierda, revelando su cuerno –Poni de poco talento mira y sorpréndete con la magia de Trixie –

Con su magia Trixie ato a Applejack de los cascos y sus brazos como si fuera un toro para terminar poniéndole una manzana en la boca, el publico rio ante esto, mientras que Applejack abandonaba el escenario avergonzada dando pequeños brincos para salir del escenario – Nuevamente La Gran y Poderosa Trixie domina –

Naruto ayudo a Applejack cortando las cuerdas con un Kunai, luego le dio una mirada de ceño fruncido a Trixie, entonces Rainbow Dash se puso enfrente de la unicornio – No hay necesidad de andar pregonando y alardeando así –

Trixie extrañada por esto pregunto – ¿Huh? –

– Ese es mi trabajo – entonces Rainbow Dash fue volando hasta un molino, dando vueltas en el, salió volando hacia las nubes atravesando varias de ellas, luego fue volando hasta el sol, para luego caer en picada, volviendo a pasar por las mismas nubes de las cuales caían gotas de lluvia y finalmente llego hasta el escenario al mismo tiempo que las gotas la golpearon por detrás, formándose un arcoíris por encima de la cabeza de la pegaso.

– No me llaman "Rainbow" y "Dash" sin razón – el público volvió a ovacionar, y Naruto grito con una sonrisa – ¡Así es como se hace Rainbow! –

– Cuando Trixie termine, solo te van a llamar perdedora – Trixie entonces le lanzo un hechizo a Rainbow Dash que la convirtió en un tornado de arcoíris, girando por el aire hasta finalmente caer con los ojos en forma de espiral – Hay… creo que... estoy mareada –

– Parece que cualquier poni con una pisca de sentido común, lo pensaría antes de retar a La Gran Trixie – Mientras Naruto ayudaba a Rainbow Dash a levantarse, Trixie hizo aparecer una nube de color negro que golpeo con un rayo el trasero de Rainbow haciendo que grite y salte a los brazos de Naruto quien quedo rojo por unos instantes, luego los dos se miraron y Naruto bajo a Rainbow Dash rápido y quedo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

– Lo que se necesita es que otro unicornio la desafié – Spike entonces le dio un codazo a Twilight con una cara cómica de molestia – ¡Alguien con magia propia! –

– Sí, una unicornio que le muestre a la otra quien manda – Dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa y puño cerrado.

– Una verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a otra – Dijo Applejack sonriendo de igual manera, Twilight se comenzó a asustar y finalmente… Rarity hizo caso al llamado – Basta. Suficiente. Capté la indirecta. Rarity está por encima de esas tonterías, ninguna rufián trata así a mis amigos y se sale con la suya –

– Uh. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de despeinar ese nido de ratas que llamas melena? – Dijo Trixie apuntando a Rarity, ante esto Naruto y Jiraiya apartaron la vista diciendo – Ooooh–

Rarity frunció el ceño de manera tensa **– Oh, reto Aceptado – **

Rarity avanzo en el escenario – Crees que eres ruda con tus supuestos poderes. Pero la magia es más que tus burdas costumbres. Una unicornio debe ser más que solo fuerza. Una unicornio debe tener estilo. Una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza – Dijo Rarity como agarro un pedazo de tela de las cortinas del escenario transformándolo en un vestido, que dejo al publico sorprendido.

Trixie hizo brillar su cuerno, mientras tanto Spike decía – Rarity no dejara que Trixie la supere. Es fuerte, es hermosa, es… – Spike repentinamente quedo sin palabras como sus ojos se agrandaron, los ponis se sorprendieron.

– ¡Rápido necesito un espejo! ¡Denme un espejo! ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi cabello?! ¡¿Qué cosa terrible le hizo?! – Grito Rarity con horror.

– Nada – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa

– Está bien – dijo Rainbow Dash.

– Es encantador – dijo Applejack.

– Es hermoso como siempre – Dijo Spike igual de nervioso.

– Es verde… – Dijo Jiraiya con una mirada tranquila, ante esto Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

– ¿Cabello verde? ¡Cabello verde no! ¡Es un color horrible y detestable! – Grito Rarity yéndose a correr, llorando.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

– Pues... ¡Qué grosera! – Dijo Golden Harvest yéndose sintiendo ofendida.

– Bueno Twilight, creo que depende de ti – Trixie estaba soplándose la uñas demostrando poco interés – Por favor, muéstrale de que estas hecha – continuo Spike.

Twilight queriendo hacerse la inocente dijo – ¿De que hablas? no soy nada especial –

Spike apretó los puños y dijo – ¡Si lo eres! Eres mejor que ella –

– Ajá. ¿Crees que eres mejor que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Crees que tienes más talento mágico? ¿Qué esperas? Muéstrale a Trixie lo que haces. Demuéstralo, Naruto entonces comenzó apretar los dientes y se volteo hacia Twilight – ¡Vamos Twilight enséñale una lección, humillo a tus mejores amigas! ¡TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN HACER NADA! – Grito Naruto bastante molesto por la repentina actitud cobarde de Twilight.

– ¿Quien? ¿Yo? Solo soy una ciudadana común de Ponyville no hay magia poderosa aquí – Twilight entonces se volteo – Creo que... Creo que deje mi ropa húmeda. Perdón – Entonces Twilight huyo de ahí.

– ¡ESPERA TWILIGHT! – Exclamo Naruto extrañado por la actitud de la unicornio.

– Aja, nuevamente La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, ha demostrado ser la más asombrosa unicornio de toda Equestria, si es que alguien lo llego a dudar – luego ella se volteo y se fue… pero fue detenida por un grito – ¡Oye! –

Trixie se volteo para ver a Naruto molesto con el puño enfrente – ¡TU Y YO! ¡MAÑANA! ¡VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL MEJOR! ¡DE VERAS! –

Trixie rio entre dientes y dijo – Muy bien… La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ama los desafíos… nos veremos mañana entonces – entonces Trixie se volteo y se fue de ahí.

– Mocoso ¿Sabes lo que haces? No sabes nada de magia – dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido de manera seria, Naruto también tenia el ceño fruncido de manera seria, con la parte de enfrente de la cara ensombrecida – Si lo se… mañana le enseñare como se hacen las cosas… **al estilo Naruto Uzumaki** –

* * *

_**Mismo lugar, unas horas después**_

Trixie se cepillaba su cabello, pero tras un momento Snips le trajo sin avisar – Aquí está la bebida de avena que pediste con heno extra – ante esto Snails dijo – Mmmm… heno…–

Como Trixie se bebía su bebida, al ver a los dos tan cerca de ella dijo con tono de molestia – ¿Siiii? –

– Cuéntanos otra historia, Gran y Poderosa Trixie – Dijo Snips agachándose dándole una reverencia a Trixie.

– Si, cuéntanos como derrotaste a la osa mayor, por favor – dijo Snails.

– Ah, Trixie está demasiado cansada de ejecutar hazañas inimaginables ¡No regresen hasta mañana! – dijo con una ceja elevada

– Lo que ordene Gran y Poderosa Trixie – Dijo Snails retrocediendo

– Lo que tu digas, estamos a tu entera disposición – Dijo Snips de la misma forma, mientras los dos retrocedían, escucharon la voz de Spike que tenia cierto tono de molestia – ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos? –

– Trayéndole a la G, P, y T – Dijo Snips, pero fue interrumpido por Spike con una ceja elevada – ¿La que? –

– La Gran y Poderosa Trixie – Dijo Snips, haciendo que Spike golpee su palma contra su cara diciendo en voz levemente baja – Hay por el amor de… –

– Le trajimos su bebida – Dijo Snips señalándose a si mismo.

Spike ante esto se molesto y dijo – ¡HAY! ¡¿Cómo pueden admirar a esa farsante?! Es presumida, no como Twilight que- – luego fue interrumpido por Snips, quien se pego a la cara de Spike el estaba tranquilo y no retrocedía – La Gran y Poderosa Trixie venció a la osa mayor ¿Tu Twilight hizo lo mismo? –

– ¿En serio? ¿Estuvieron ahí de verdad? – pregunto Spike

– Bueno... Ahm... Ahm, no, pero... –

– ¡Pero nada! La prueba está a la vista – Grito Spike elevando los brazos.

– Jajaja… adoro esta vista – Dijo Snails, provocando que Spike apriete el ceño con sus dedos índice y pulgar – Argh… Escuchen… a menos de que la Osa Mayor venga caminando por la calle y Trixie la venza ¡No creeré nada de lo que dice! – Luego les apunto y dijo – ¡Ni ustedes deberían! –

Snips puso una mano debajo de su mentón – Uhm… una osa caminando por la calle... ¿Snails Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? –

– ¿Por qué se llama mercado de pulgas si realmente no venden pulgas? – Dijo Snails

– Si. Em... Eeh... Vámonos – luego los dos se fueron, dejando a Spike algo molesto.

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

Spike aún molesto le dijo a Twilight quien estaba leyendo un libro – Twilight ¿Quieres dejar ese libro y escucharme? –

– No viste como les molesto que Trixie alardeara, si voy haya y muestro mi magia ¡Corro el riesgo de perder a mis amigas y a Naruto! – Dijo Twilight

– Esto no es lo mismo Twilight, usarías tu magia para defender a tus amigas – Dijo Spike elevando los dos brazos

– ¡No Spike! ¡Es exactamente igual! – Exclamo Twilight

Spike señalando a la lista de trucos hecho por Twilight con una sonrisa dijo – ¡Por favor! Cualquiera de estos trucos hasta el más pequeño sería suficiente para vencerla –

Twilight cansada del comportamiento de Spike dijo – ¡No quiero que me crean una presumida como Trixie! – luego hizo aparecer una puerta de color azul enfrente de Spike y la cerro en su cara.

Spike abrió la puerta – ¡Pero eres la mejor! –

– ¡Hay por favor Spike! ¡DIJE QUE NO! – Termino Twilight cansada ya del comportamiento de Spike.

Spike bajo la cabeza y negó, luego volvió a levantarla levemente con el ceño fruncido diciendo con furia tranquila – Si así es como quieres ser bien… se así huye como una cobarde y escóndete en una roca… probablemente eso si es lo que puedas hacer sin quedar como una presumida – dicho esto Spike cerro la puerta que Twilight hizo aparecer… pero luego recordó que esa no era la salida, así que se fue y salió por la puerta.

Twilight entonces recordó lo que dice Naruto _– ¡Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra!... ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! –_

* * *

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 – Track 21 – Stalemate**

Jiraiya y Naruto continuaron con el entrenamiento para la súper técnica, ya había llegado caído la noche, el ambiente se había teñido de un color azul por la oscuridad mientras que la luz de la brillante y amarilla luna era todo lo que iluminaba, en estos momentos Naruto se encontraba con varios clones formando un Rasengan y a la vez intentaba darle Chakra elemental de viento.

Jiraiya noto que Naruto se estaba esforzando más de lo normal, y se comenzaba a cansar, preocupado le dijo – ¡Oye Naruto! ¡No te esfuerces demasiado! –

Naruto no hacia caso, quería traer de vuelta a Sasuke y enseñarle a esa arrogante Trixie que nadie se metía con sus amigas, Naruto frustrado dijo – Agregar… Estilo Viento… ¡Cambiarlo a naturaleza viento! –

El clon furioso dijo – Pero ¿Cómo lo hago cuando estoy concentrándome en la manipulación física del Rasengan?– Luego furioso gruño – **¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER! –**

Mientras Naruto hacia este ejercicio recordó como Trixie hizo llorar a Rarity, lo cual lo frustro más – "¡DEMONIOS!" – Entonces el Rasengan cambio su forma a uno más brillante, ruidoso y lo más llamativo es que parecía una Shuriken… pero la felicidad no duro mucho, el Rasengan se deshizo expulsando a todos los clones y a Naruto en distintas direcciones.

Naruto salió volando en el aire dando una vuelta y finalmente cayendo en el suelo… frustrado y cansado dijo – ¡Maldición!... esto es imposible… si al usar el Rasengan tal como es, tengo que concentrarme mucho… – Naruto se volvió a poner de pie – Y ahora… además tengo que aplicarle transformación de la naturaleza – Naruto se recargo en sus rodillas – ¡Es como mirar hacia la izquierda y a la derecha al mismo tiempo! –

Naruto se puso de pie completamente y dijo – ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! ¡Le prometí a Sakura que traería a Sasuke de vuelta! ¡Y VOY A HONRAR ESA PROMESA! – Naruto volvió a hacer el sello del Multiclones de Sombra – **¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA! – **miles de clones de sombra aparecieron detrás de Naruto.

Y comenzaron a hacer los mismo de nuevo, crear un Rasengan y aplicarle Chakra de viento, Naruto pensó mientras apretaba los dientes del esfuerzo que hacia para aplicarle Chakra de viento – "¡Concéntrate Naruto!… Combina los dos Chakras y luego-" – las pupilas de Naruto pasaron a ser felinas de color rojo, su cabello se alboroto aún más, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, las marcas de sus mejillas se intensificaron, y sus labios se volvieron negros.

Jiraiya se exalto por esto, repentinamente un Chakra gaseoso de color rojo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Naruto tomando la forma de un zorro, y expulsando a varios de los clones por una increíble presión de Chakra.

Jiraiya entonces hizo varios sellos y exclamo **– ¡Jutsu de sello: Parche supresor del Jinchuriki! – **Repentinamente la chaqueta de Naruto se abrió, enfrente de su camiseta cayo un parche con el kanji "Suprimir".

La apariencia de Naruto volvió a ser normal y luego el Chakra se deshizo, Naruto entonces cayo al suelo arrodillado y cansado respirando agitadamente por todo el esfuerzo hecho.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Jiraiya se acerco al cansado Naruto y le puso su mano en la espalda – Cálmate… Roma no se construyo en un día Naruto… dominar una técnica como esta te tomara su tiempo… comete esto… te ayudara a recobra el Chakra – dijo Jiraiya mostrándole una píldora del soldado.

Naruto se la quito y la comió algo molesto, cuando recupero su Chakra dijo – No he progresado nada… aún no se que es lo que estoy haciendo mal Sabio Pervertido –

Jiraiya le toco la cabeza y le dijo – Cálmate… con el tiempo encontraras la respuesta para lograrlo… ahora volvamos a casa… las chicas estarán preocupadas por ti – ante esto ultimo Naruto se ruborizo un poquito.

– ¿Sabio Pervertido? – llamo Naruto con una voz algo baja de tono, algo que extraño a Jiraiya – ¿Puedo contarle un secreto? – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, Jiraiya asintió algo extrañado aún.

Naruto bajo la mano de su nuca – Tiene razón… sobre todo… ellas realmente me… me… me… – el color de las mejillas de Naruto cubrió el medio de su nariz y incluso sus orejas – Me… gustan… –

– ¿Espera? ¿Las seis? – Pregunto Jiraiya algo extrañado

– No… no son solo las chicas… sino también… las Princesas Luna y Celestia… – dijo Naruto apartando la vista con el ceño fruncido aún ruborizado, Naruto luego se volteo hacia Jiraiya y con una cara de furia cómica dijo – ¡Si le dice a alguna de ellas que me gustan voy a-¡ – Jiraiya sonrió, luego se volteo, comenzando a caminar y le dio un pulgar arriba – ¡Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo mocoso! –

Naruto dio una larga sonrisa y asintió, luego siguió a Jiraiya a paso rápido.

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

Mientras esto anterior pasaba, Snips y Snails fueron en el bosque Everfree, por alguna razón mientras se fijaban a todos lados, ese lugar era el terror de todos los ponis.

Los dos tontos entraron adentro de una cueva que se torno tan oscura que no pudieron ver absolutamente nada.

– ¿Cómo encontraremos una Osa mayor si ni siquiera puedo ver mi propia mano enfrente de mi cara? – se pregunto así mismo Snips

– Espera – En ese momento Snails hizo brillar su cuerno con un resplandor amarillo, despertando entonces a un enorme oso con pelaje del color del cielo nocturno, además de ser parcialmente transparente, los dos se asustaron y gritaron – ¡AAAAAAAAAH! – Haciendo que la Osa mayor rugiera **– ¡GROAAAAAAH! –**

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

Spike andaba pateando una roca con frustración, sus ojos no tenían brillo de hecho, eran como una especie de degradado de verde y verde oscuro, en eso un grito proveniente de Snips hizo que los ojos de Spike volvieran a la normalidad

– ¡AAAAAAAH! – Gritaron los dos como se fueron corriendo de ahí

– ¡¿Oigan a donde van?! – Pregunto Spike elevando la voz.

– ¡No podemos hablar! – Grito Snips

– ¡Tenemos un problema "mayor"! – Grito Snails, Spike no comprendió y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza como un símbolo de interrogación rojo apareció encima de su cabeza.

– ¡Si! ¡La Osa mayor para ser precisos! – Grito Snips

Entonces un rugido hizo que Spike pegara un salto del susto, cuando se volteo, vio a una enorme Osa mayor detrás de el, en eso el huyo corriendo también, si bien estaba entrenado, aún seguía teniendo una personalidad algo asustadiza.

– ¡Trixie! – Gritaron Snips y Snails

– ¡Twilight, Naruto, Jiraiya! – Grito Spike, la osa durante el trayecto echo varios arboles y varias aves huyeron despavoridas

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Cuando Naruto y Jiraiya llegaron a Ponyville, oyeron un extraño rugido que hizo temblar todo, Jiraiya mirando a Naruto le dijo – ¡¿Naruto!? ¡¿Ya tienes hambre tan rápido?! ¡Si te di una píldora del soldado! –

Naruto negó con la cabeza – No fui yo – Jiraiya giro lentamente la cabeza y se pregunto a si mismo – Si no fuiste tu… y no fui yo… ¿Quién fue? – entonces Naruto y Jiraiya se sorprendieron al ver a un enorme Oso con pelaje del color del cielo nocturno, además de ser parcialmente transparente.

– ¡ASÍ QUE ESO ES UNA OSA MAYOR!...– Exclamo Jiraiya de la sorpresa sudando.

Naruto entonces vio a Twilight y Spike corriendo hacia ellos – ¡TWILIGHT, SPIKE ESTAMOS AQUÍ! – Los dos vinieron junto con Naruto y Jiraiya, luego se sonrieron.

Tras esto prestaron atención a Snips y Snails, corriendo hasta ellos – ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?! – Pregunto una asustada Twilight.

– Trajimos una Osa al pueblo – Dijo Snips con orgullo.

Los cuatro: Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike y Twilight gritaron **– ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! –**

– Descuida, La Gran y poderosa Trixie la derrotara – Dijo Snails, ante esto Jiraiya dijo de forma sarcástica – Así es "Gran y poderosa Trixie" demuéstranos como es que derrotas a esa monstruosa Osa mayor –

– No puedo… – Dijo Trixie bajando la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Snips y Snails.

– No puedo, jamás lo he hecho, nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor, solo lo invente para quedar bien – Confeso Trixie, ante esto Jiraiya y Spike exclamaron – ¡LO SABIA! –

La osa apareció detrás de los presentes, con una mirada amenazadora, ante esto, Naruto y Jiraiya se pusieron enfrente – ¡Déjennos esto a nosotros, vamos Sabio Pervertido! – Jiraiya entonces exclamo – ¡SI! –

Naruto y Jiraiya entonces mordieron sus dedos pulgares, hicieron los sellos jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero, tras hacer esto los dos golpearon el suelo con sus palmas – **¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN (Kuchiyose no Jutsu)!** – haciendo aparecer un enorme sello, tras esto, dos enormes sapos aparecieron.

El sapo en el que Naruto estaba, era rojo opaco con unas líneas de color rojo alrededor de todo su cuerpo y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo con una pipa saliéndole de la boca, vestido con camiseta abierta de color azul, blanco en su cuello y un símbolo de color rojo por detrás.

El sapo que Jiraiya invoco era de color rojo oscuro con líneas negras alrededor de su cuerpo.

– ¡Hey Jefe Sapo tiempo sin vernos! – Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa parado en la cabeza de Gamabunta.

– **¡HEY CHICO! ¡ES UN PLACER VOLVER A VERTE! **– Exclamo Gamabunta con una sonrisa también de ver de nuevo al ninja hiperactivo de Naruto después de tanto tiempo.

– Hey Gamaken-San… te voy a necesitar amigo, hay cierto enemigo con el cual estamos peleando y voy a necesitar todo tu poder – Dijo Jiraiya encima de la cabeza del sapo.

– **Muy bien… lo intentare… pero recuerde que soy muy torpe –** Dijo el sapo de una forma negativa.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST II – Track 04 – Daring Fight**

– ¡Vamos Sabio Pervertido! – Exclamo Naruto como fue junto con Gamabunta, pero entonces noto algo raro – ¡Un segundo! ¡Mire! ¡El Jefe y Gamaken son dos o tres veces el tamaño de esa osa mayor! ¡De veras! –

–Eso no es entonces una Osa mayor… – luego oyeron otro rugido aún más salvaje, cuando Naruto y Jiraiya voltearon ambos sudando, vieron a una enorme Osa de color morado en este caso, con una apariencia aún más salvaje, arrugas se podían ver por su cara, así como ojeras **– Creo que vino por su bebe – ** Dijo Gamabunta sorprendido viendo a la criatura.

– ¡Tenemos que derrotarlas antes de que destruyan toda Ponyville! – Exclamo Naruto golpeando su palma contra su puño.

– ¡Naruto tú y el Jefe Sapo encárguense de la Osa menor! ¡Yo y Gamaken nos encargaremos de la Osa mayor! – Naruto asintió y fue a la carga junto con Gamabunta, mientras que Jiraiya fue junto con Gamaken.

Gamabunta salto y golpeo a la Osa menor con una patada debajo del mentón – **¡Oye idiota! ¡Toma esto!** – Para luego darle un combo de dos patadas en la espalda luego en el pecho y finalmente en la cabeza mandándola abajo **– ¡Para abajo! –**

Gamabunta cayo por encima de la Osa menor y la apretó con sus piernas **– ¡Quédate quieto como un niño bueno! – **pero entonces la Osa menor se levanto echando a Gamabunta junto con Naruto.

Gamabunta cayo al suelo, y Naruto cayo de rodilla, luego se repuso – ¡Jefe Sapo! ¡¿Esta bien!? – Gamabunta se volvió a levantar **– Si chico… este bebe sin duda es fuerte –**

Naruto asintió y dijo – Así es… aquí en Equestria hay criaturas muy fuertes –

– ¡Naruto! – Una voz femenina llamo la atención del rubio

– ¡Baja aquí! ¡Es muy arriesgado! – Grito Rarity, Naruto la miro sorprendió un momento, luego le dio un pulgar hacia arriba diciendo – ¡No te preocupes Rarity! ¡Cuento con el Jefe Sapo de mi lado! – Luego dirigiéndose a Gamabunta – ¿No es así? –

– **¡Siempre! – **Gamabunta se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, por otro lado Gamaken y Jiraiya estaban teniendo una pelea bastante reñida con la Osa mayor – ¡Vaya esta si que es una mamá enojada! – Exclamo Jiraiya

Al mismo tiempo que Gamaken esquivaba los ataques de la Osa mayor, el sapo bloqueo tres intentos de ser mordido por la osa mayor, en eso Gamaken saco su Sasumata y le dio tres golpes a la Osa mayor, dos en la espalda y luego una en el estomago, dejándola adolorida en el suelo.

– ¡Bien hecho Gamaken! – Exclamo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

– **Gracias… pero aún así fui muy torpe… – **Dijo el Sapo de personalidad pesimista.

Jiraiya con una gota encima de la cabeza dijo – Siiii… debes arreglar un poco esa actitud –

Sin embargo la Osa mayor era persistente, se volvió a levantar con ganas de más, Jiraiya se sorprendió ante esto, y luego sonrió – Vaya, se nota que esta Osa es persistente –

Por otro lado Naruto y Gamabunta seguían luchando fieramente contra la Osa menor, la Osa salto y le dio un mordisco al sapo de la pipa **– ¡Duele! ¡Maldito Oso! – **Entonces Gamabunta le dio un golpe en el mentón a la osa mandándolo al suelo.

Gamabunta entonces desenfundo su tanto e iba a atacar a la osa **– ¡Ya veras! –**

– ¡Espere es una bebe no podemos matarla! – Exclamo Naruto parando al sapo, Gamabunta entonces gruño **– Entonces ¿Que haremos? –**

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

Gamabunta apretó los dientes y dijo **– ¡Chico, el tiempo del Jutsu de invocación se esta por agotar! – ** Ante esto Naruto se exalto – ¡¿Qué?! –

– **No tuviste el suficiente Chakra para invocarme por mucho tiempo… lo siento… pero… esto queda en tus manos y las de Jiraiya – ** Entonces Gamabunta desapareció en una enorme nube de humo.

Naruto cayo al suelo, y ahora la Osa menor estaba apunto de desgarrarlo…

– ¡MOCOSO! – Exclamo Jiraiya, como el y Gamaken seguían luchando con la Osa mayor.

Naruto en el suelo con el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado pensó – "Maldición… gaste mucho Chakra invocando al Jefe…" –

La garra de la osa estaba apunto de acabar con Naruto, pero entonces, una muy enojada Twilight se puso enfrente y dijo – ¡ATRÁS! ¡NO LASTIMARAS A NARUTO! – El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar.

Un viento comenzó a soplar como una extraña música comenzó a ser audible, la música comenzó a apaciguar a las dos bestias, quienes comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música calmante.

Naruto al ver que Twilight no podría sola pensó – "Necesita mi ayuda… Twilight… yo… quiero ayudarte"– Naruto mientras pensaba esto caminaba a paso lento, hasta Twilight, ahí sus manos volvieron a brillar de un color anaranjado y las unió en el sello del carnero, incrementando el poder del hechizo.

– ¡Buen uso del numero dieciséis! – Exclamo Spike con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto y Twilight apretando los dientes con fuerza, incrementaron la fuerza de sus hechizo, al punto de que una enorme aura rodeo, el cuerno de Twilight de un color blanco rodeado por color rosado, mientras Naruto tenia las manos rodeadas de un resplandor blanco casi cegador rodeado de un color anaranjado.

Finalmente las dos comenzaron a caer, casi cayendo por encima de Trixie, sin embargo la magia del dúo detuvo a la Osa menor, mientras Twilight se encargaba de la Osa Menor, Naruto se estaba llevando la Osa Mayor.

Como extra, Twilight le dio a la Osa menor una especie de biberón hecho a partir de un tanque de agua vacio y la leche de vacas, entonces los dos haciendo un gran esfuerzo al punto de gritar **– ¡AAAAAAAH! – **Llevaron y colocaron a las dos osas en la cueva de donde vinieron.

Finalmente los dos dejaron de hacer sus respectivo hechizos, y cayeron arrodillados en el suelo respirando de forma agitada, en eso, varias ponis y sementales de Ponyville aplaudieron la gran hazaña de los dos.

– ¡Increíble! – Ovaciono Rainbow Dash sobrevolando.

– ¡Fue increíble! – Ovaciono Spike elevando los brazos.

– ¡Por mis corrales! ¡Sabia que era hábil pero no tanto! ¡Y Naruto tampoco sabía que podías usar magia de unicornio! – Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, ante esto Naruto sonrió de forma nerviosa poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza – ¡AJAJAJA! –.

– Lo siento… por favor no me odien… – Dijo Twilight con pena.

– ¿Odiarte? – preguntaron las Mane Six.

– ¿Pero de que estas hablando cariño? – Pregunto Rarity.

– Pues... Se cuanto les molesto que Trixie presumiera sus trucos de magia y creí que... – Dijo Twilight como fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash – Vaya, vaya, vaya, la magia no tiene nada que ver en esto, Trixie es una petulante –

– Muy desagradable – Dijo Rarity.

– Mucho ruido y pocas nueces – Agrego Applejack

– Entonces... ¿No les molesta mis trucos de magia? – Pregunto Twilight sujetando su codo izquierdo

Naruto se acerco a Twilight y le puso su mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa amable – Tu magia es parte de lo que eres, Twily… nos gusta lo que eres… nos enorgullece tener a una unicornio tan poderosa como amiga – Twilight se ruborizo con fuerza al oir esto de parte de Naruto.

– Y después de desterrar a esa osa, nos enorgulleces más – Agrego Rainbow Dash

– ¡¿En serio?! – Pregunto Twilight con una gran sonrisa

– Ajá – Asintieron las tres

– Wow Naruto… ¿Cómo supiste como lidiar con esa Osa Mayor? – Pregunto Spike

Naruto se rascaba la mejilla y luego dio una enorme sonrisa cerrando los ojos – Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea, simplemente hice lo mismo que hizo Twilight – respondió de forma inocente, haciendo que los presentes se cayeran al suelo a estilo anime.

– Bueno… sin duda esta batalla fue difícil, pero la Osa menor no estaba furiosa… **solo digamos que alguien la despertó y la madre vino por su cría** – Dijo Jiraiya mirando fijamente a Snips y Snails.

Snips y Snails sonrieron nerviosamente.

En eso Trixie se acerco a Twilight – ¡Ja! ¡Tal vez vencieron a una osa menor! Pero jamás tendrán la asombrosa y deslumbrante habilidad de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie – en eso Trixie tiro una nube de humo desapareciendo de la manera más pobre posible.

– ¡¿Por qué tu?! – Exclamo Naruto como casi fue corriendo.

Pero Jiraiya lo detuvo – ¡Detente Naruto! – Naruto se detuvo extrañado – Es inútil, quizás alguna vez aprenda la lección… ahora tendrás que lidiar con una de las cosas más difíciles de tu vida como ninja –

Naruto algo extrañado pregunto – ¿Qué es? –

Jiraiya entonces dijo – Fanáticas –

Sin avisar, por el hecho de que Naruto había salvado Ponyville y había luchado contra una Osa menor frente a frente, fue cubierto por una multitud de yeguas que lo dejaron con los ojos en forma de plato y la mandíbula caída.

Naruto quien sacudía los brazos en el aire mientras estaba en la multitud de yeguas como si fuera una especie de liquido grito – ¡OIGAN AYUDENME! ¡NO SALDRE CON NINGUNA DE USTEDES! ¡APENAS LAS CONOZCO! ¡Y ADEMÁS SOY UN HUMANO! ¡EL ÚNICO HUMANO DE PONYVILLE JUNTO A EL SABIO PERVERTIDO! ¡POR FAVOOOOR DEJENMEEEEE! –

Jiraiya sonrió y dijo en voz baja – Ohh… se nota que también heredo eso de el… su suerte con las chicas – luego miro a Gamaken y dijo – ¡Puedes volver a Myobokuzan ahora Gamaken-San! ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Jiraiya.

Gamaken asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo no sin antes decir **– Nos vemos –**

Naruto entonces se libro de la horda de fangirls nuevas que acababa de obtener, luego mirando a Snips y Snails pregunto – ¿Qué haremos con ellos? –

Snips con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo – Jeje, perdón por despertar a la osa menor –

– Solo queríamos ver un poco de magia asombrosa – dijo Snails

– Si, la forma en la que ustedes dos vencieron a las Osa mayor y menor fue asombrosa – Dijo Snips, Twilight frunció el ceño.

Los dos se arrodillaron – Merecemos cualquier castigo que nos pongan – Dijo Snails

Twilight mirando alrededor dijo – De entrada pueden limpiar este desorden – luego mirando a Spike con una sonrisa astuta – Y... ¿Tú qué opinas Spike? ¿Les hago el numero veinticinco? –

– Ooh, el veinticinco, si – dijo Spike frotando sus manos de forma malvada – Y creo que yo también lo merezco – dijo apuntándose a si mismo.

Los dos extrañados dijeron – ¿Eh? –

– Creo que tienes razón – Dijo Twilight sonriendo de forma malévola, en eso un bigote apareció en la cara de cada uno, Spike, Snails y Snips, Naruto quedo extrañado por esto y dijo – Wow… que hechizo más… interesante… –

Twilight se acerco a Spike, quien estaba tocando su nuevo bigote – Spike toma nota –

– _Querida Princesa Celestia. Aprendí una lección muy valiosa sobre la amistad. Tenía tanto miedo de que me tomaran por presumida, que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy. Mis amigas me ayudaron a entender que está bien estar orgullosa de tu talento. Y que hay veces en la que es apropiado mostrarlo. Sobre todo cuando estas defendiendo a tus amigas. P.S.: Acabo de darme cuenta también de que Naruto puede usar magia de unicornio… aún no se la razones del porque… pero así es. –_

Spike entonces enrollo el pergamino y lo quemo mandándolo a la Princesa Celestia.

– Bueno ¿Al final admitirás que eres la más talentosa de todo Ponyville? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada.

– Pues... si… pero no es nada para alardear – Dijo Twilight

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, las dos personas de la capa negra con nubes estaban vigilándolos de cerca.

– **Interesante demostración nos hizo el Nueve Colas… ¿No crees?... Itachi – **Pregunto el hombre de piel azul y gran espada.

Itachi no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y se volteo caminando

– **¿Hmm? ¿No íbamos a pelear contra el Nueve Colas? – **Pregunto de nuevo el mismo hombre

Itachi giro la cabeza y dijo **– Hoy descansaremos… mañana, cuando el este solo lo atacaremos… ahora vámonos… Kisame, volveremos aquí mañana – **Dijo Itachi, luego el y Kisame volvieron a desaparecer en las sombras…

* * *

_**¡Akatsuki esta por atacar! ¡Estén pendientes!**_

* * *

****Ending: Turkestanica****

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola, soy Naruto! No me lo puedo creer… ¡Akatsuki esta en Equestria!

**Itachi: **Aún eres un niño… ¿Qué harás si Sasuke quiere destruir la Aldea y matar a tus amigos?

**Naruto: **¡Protegería la Aldea! ¡Y detendría a Sasuke sin matarlo! ¡El próximo capítulo de Naruto Tomodachi Wa Mahou será!: _**Itachi Versus Naruto ¡Akatsuki empieza la acción!**_

**Itachi: **Si ese es el caso…

**Naruto: **¡BLEERGH!¡Un cuervo entro a mi boca!


	8. ¡Itachi Versus Naruto!

_**Renuncia de derechos (Lo incluiré en los siguientes capítulos en adelante)**_

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Pierrot Studios.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**Los soundtracks usados en este fanfiction pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Noriyuki Asakura, Taku Iwasaki, Taro Iwashiro (Rurouni Kenshin) Toshiro Masuda (Naruto & Naruto Shippuden), Moscow International (Fullmetal Alchemist), Senju Akira (Hagane no Rekinjitsushi: Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/ Fullmetal Alchemist Shintetsu)**

**Las ponis son ponis antropomórficas (Si quieren ver sus diseños revisen mi perfil), Naruto y los personajes del anime son humanos, amenos que usen el Jutsu de Transformación.**

**ATENCIÓN: ****NO HABRÁ ESA IDIOTEZ DEL BASHING EN NADIE, NO ODIO A NINGUN PERSONAJE DE NARUTO NI DE MY LITTLE PONY ¡ENTENDIDO!, NI HABRÁ TAMPOCO GODLIKE NARUTO****… oh y… lemon… pero en el futuro no ahorita**** XD**

**Este capitulo me demore en sacarlo más que los anteriores debido a problemas técnicos con mi computadora (Mi teclado viejo se descompuso y tuve que esperar hasta comprar otro)(Al subir el capítulo los párrafos salían completamente juntos)  
**

**Ahora que tengo mi problema solucionado, continuare el fic... este capitulo será un 90 % acción… espero que les guste. O de por cierto el pairing cambia a Naruto X Harem (Mane Six, Celestia, Luna & Chrysalis) y Sasuke (Forever alone XD)**

* * *

**Opening: Yura Yura por Hearts Grow**

* * *

_**A las afueras de Ponyville**_

De mañana en Equestria, Naruto y Jiraiya, seguían entrenando, Naruto seguía intentando perfeccionar la nueva Súper Técnica.

– ¡NNNG! – Gruño Naruto mientras intentaba combinar la naturaleza de viento con el Rasengan.

Jiraiya con brazos cruzados, sentado en el suelo, con una sonrisa solo miraba el progreso del rubio que intentaba perfeccionar una técnica nivel Rango S – "Sin duda este chico podría llegar lejos" –

De nuevo lo máximo que consiguió fue un Rasengan de tamaño normal con cuatro aspas similares a los de una Shuriken de Viento endemoniado – ¡L-lo estoy logrando! – dijo Naruto cerrando el ojo izquierdo del sorprendente esfuerzo que realizaba.

Sin embargo una vez más el Rasengan se desestabilizo – ¡¿Que?! – entonces el Rasengan del rubio se deshizo y este fue expulsado hacia atrás llegando hasta Jiraiya quien lo paro poniendo su mano detrás de la espalda.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente mientras yacía en el suelo, Jiraiya con cierta preocupación le dijo – Deberías descansar ya por hoy mocoso, quien sabe lo que te podría pasar si continuas –

Naruto se levanto y dijo cansado – Todavía… no… estoy rendido… – Naruto se libro del brazo de Jiraiya y avanzo enfrente para continuar entrenando, Jiraiya negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y pensó – "Si… también heredo eso…" –

En eso Spike vino corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto – ¡NARUTOOOOOO! ¡JIRAIYAAAAAAA! – Gritaba Spike mientras corría.

Esto llamo la atención de Naruto y Jiraiya – ¡CHICOS! – Spike finalmente llego y tomo aire cansado de tanto correr.

– ¿Qué pasa Spike? – Pregunto Jiraiya.

– ¡Debemos ir a la biblioteca ahora mismo! ¡Es de suma importancia! –

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Caminando por las calles de Ponyville sin llamar la atención estaban los dos miembros de Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha, y Kisame Hoshigaki, como eran humanos, varios ponis suponían que se trataban de amigos de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que peleo frente a frente con una Osa menor… no sabían lo muy alejado de la realidad que estaban.

– Oye Itachi… ¿Cómo supiste donde esta el Jinchuriki del nueve colas? – Pregunto Kisame.

– Oí rumores de por ahí… una criatura de cabello rubio vestido con naranja salvo a este pueblo de una tal Nightmare Moon, así como de una Osa mayor – Itachi abrió los ojos dejando ver su Sharingan – También oí de que libero una especie de aura roja cuando una Griffin llamada Gilda comenzó a causar problemas ahí –

Kisame sonrió y dijo – Aura roja… es obvio que es ¿No es así? Eh, Itachi… –

Itachi cerro los ojos – Así es… esa aura roja, era la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, algo que solo Naruto Uzumaki podría hacer –

Kisame agarro el mango de su espada y dijo – Jejeje… espero que no sea tan debilucho como la ultima vez… esa vez el escapo con la ayuda del Sannin Jiraiya y de… **tu hermanito** –

– ¿Quién sabe?... Deidara lo dijo… ese chico es testarudo y nunca se rinde… quizás cause problemas… además, hay otro rumores – Dijo Itachi entrecerrando sus ojos – Uno que dice que esta acompañado de alguien que según lo describieron es exactamente igual a Jiraiya –

– Bueno… robar el Chakra de un Sanninsería interesante – Dijo Kisame agarrando el mango de su Samehada.

– Creí que ya te lo había dicho en aquel tiempo… Jiraiya es alguien de cuidado… no por nada es uno de los tres legendario Sannin – dijo Itachi aún de forma tranquila.

– Itachi… ¿Qué harás si saben que estas aquí? Como uno de esos tantos rumores que hay por ahí, el Nueve colas es amigo de las Princesas de este mundo… ¿Qué tal si saben que estamos aquí?

Itachi no contesto y siguió caminando.

* * *

_**Titulo del episodio: **_**Itachi versus Naruto ¡Akatsuki empieza la acción!**

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike entraron en la biblioteca, aparentemente Naruto y Jiraiya estaban confundidos ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de porque habían sido llamados.

Naruto vio a las mane six ahí reunidas – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto un confundido Naruto

Luego Naruto se dirigió a Twilight – Oye Twily ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto extrañado Naruto

Ante esto Twilight igual de confundida dijo – No lo se… la Princesa Celestia mando una carta diciéndome que reuniera a las chicas y a ustedes también – Naruto se confundió por esto.

En eso, Celestia y Luna arribaron a la escena, con una mirada de cierta preocupación, esto dejo aún más confundido a Naruto – ¿Qué les pasa Princesa? –

Celestia, miro a Luna un momento, quien tras un silencio incomodo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, Celestia entonces asintió también y conto cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido – Twilight Sparkle, Naruto Uzumaki… diré esto sin ningún rodeo…–

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – Track 01 – Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~**

Luego los abrió – Recibimos un extraño mensaje de lugares tales como Yeguadelphia, Applelosa y Manehattan… hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas idénticas caminando por sus calles en grupos de dos… –

Jiraiya y Naruto abrieron violentamente sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron.

– ¿Naruto que te pasa? – Pregunto Luna con preocupación al ver a Naruto así de sorprendido.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño – Ya me preguntaba cuando vendrían… –

– ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto Applejack algo extrañada

– Verán… hace tiempo… conocí cierta "organización"… – Dijo Jiraiya sentándose en un sofá.

– ¿Organización? – Pregunto extrañada Twilight, Jiraiya asintió con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y continuo – Así es… esa organización… bueno… en realidad era una banda de shinobis vagabundos que pensaban igual llamada "Akatsuki"… – una imagen de los miembros en un atardecer cubriendo completamente sus cuerpos con sombra apareció – Primero se metían en algunos asuntos misteriosos, sin importancia, nada grave en realidad… pero conociéndolos era obvio que iban a empeorar–

– Como ellos actúan completamente en la clandestinidad… nadie sabe que es lo que planean… – Luego Jiraiya puso una mirada seria **–… Solo que son criminales nivel Rango S –**

– ¿Rango S? – Pregunto extrañada la Princesa Celestia.

Jiraiya asintió – Así es… Rango S es comparable a ser enemigo de una nación entera… – Esto sorprendió a las Mane Six, Spike, Celestia y Luna.

– Y cuando ocho como ellos se juntan… no creo que sea para realizar caridad… esto es exactamente lo que hacían de vuelta en nuestro mundo, separarse en grupos de dos, pero en este caso buscando algo en especial… – Jiraiya miro fijamente a Naruto, haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos.

– Yo… yo soy el objetivo de Akatsuki – Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos, esto sorprendió y horrorizo a las chicas, al oír que Naruto era el objetivo de una organización criminal del nivel de Akatsuki.

–P-pero ¿P-porque N-Naruto es objetivo de una organización tan cruel como esa? – Pregunto Fluttershy aún asustada.

– Naruto no es el objetivo en si, es lo que lleva Naruto dentro de si mismo… ellos buscan al Zorro de las nueve colas… ellos originalmente buscaban a las nueve bestias con cola, pero ahora que las han capturado a casi todas… Naruto es el último en la lista – dijo Jiraiya.

**Fin del Soundtrack **

Rainbow Dash se levanto con el puño elevado – ¡Pues no lo harán! –

Twilight con una sonrisa dijo – ¡No dejaremos que le hagan daño a Naruto! –

Pinkie Pie dando golpes rápidos al punto de parecer que tenia varios brazos dijo – ¡Así es, no dejaremos que una organización con tipo tan malos le hagan daño a Naruto! –

- Y-yo también ayudare – Dijo de forma tímida Fluttershy

– ¡Cuenten conmigo también! – Exclamo Spike –

Nosotras te ayudaremos también Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Rarity coloco bien su melena y dijo – Pues aunque soy una dama y esto de pelear no se me viene bien… **¡VOY A HACER PEDACITOS A ESOS TIPOS SI ES QUE TOCAN UN CABELLO DE SU LINDA CABEZA! –** Grito Rarity enojada, esto hizo que Naruto se ruborizara.

Naruto se sorprendió luego sonrió con una larga sonrisa y dijo – G-gracias chicos… –

* * *

**_A las afueras de Ponyville, más tarde._**

Naruto fue de nuevo hasta el lugar donde entreno con las chicas y Jiraiya, esta vez el solo, queriendo perfeccionar la nueva súper técnica, como siempre, Naruto hizo una enorme multitud de clones mientras intentaban hacer un Rasengan para luego darle naturaleza Estilo viento.

Uno de los clones comenzó a hacer esto, en eso Naruto pensó – "Concéntrate… ¡combina el Rasengan con el Estilo de viento!" – Naruto entrecerró los ojos del cansancio y dijo – ¡Akatsuki esta aquí! ¡Además!... ¡Si no lo hago! – Naruto recordó al viejo Equipo 7 – ¡¿QUIÉN CUMPLIRA CON LA PROMESA QUE HE HECHO?! –

En eso el Rasengan se volvió algo similar a una mini shuriken sin embargo exploto, pero esta vez, la explosión no mando a volar a Naruto aunque si lo dejo bastante agotado, respirando agitadamente pensó con una sonrisa – "Lo estoy logrando… esta vez no fui lanzado…"–

Una voz entonces llamo la atención de Naruto… _ – Te has vuelto fuerte… Naruto Uzumaki… –_ Naruto entonces volteo y ahí estaba… el hombre el cual su mejor amigo Sasuke quería ver muerto, aquel que hace tres años intento capturarlo, aquel que sometió a Kakashi Hatake y a su propio hermano al Tsukuyomi… aquel que asesino a todo su clan… Uchiha Itachi…

– ¡Eres!... ¡Itachi Uchiha! – Exclamo Naruto, a lo cual Itachi respondió con una simple mirada fría que lo caracterizaba.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – The man called Madara**

– Ha pasado un tiempo… Naruto Uzumaki… creo que fueron tres años ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo el Uchiha dándole una mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos Sharingan.

– Supongo… desde que intentaste llevarme y lastimaste a Sasuke y Kakashi-Sensei – Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke y Itachi abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, mientras el Chakra de Sasuke levantaba su cabello dijo – Es tal y como lo dijiste hermano, he fomentado mi odio por ti este tiempo –_

_Sasuke comenzó a crear un Chidori en su mano derecha – ¡Solo para cumplir mi objetivo! ¡EL VERTE MORIR! –_

_Itachi no cambio su expresión de tranquilidad solo dijo – ¿Chidori? ¿Hah?–_

_Sasuke golpeo la pared con el Chidori – __**¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!**__ – Sasuke corrió con el Chidori en mano __**–**__**¡OOOOOOOOOOH! ¡MUERE! – **__Sasuke intento golpear a Itachi con el Chidori…_

_Itachi sujeto la mano de Sasuke parando el Chidori causando un enorme agujero en la pared, Itachi miraba fijamente a Sasuke mientras sujetaba su mano, y Sasuke miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando._

_Itachi apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, entonces Naruto hizo el sello del carnero, entonces del suelo comenzó a surgir un chakra rojo que cubrió completamente a Naruto._

– _Ooh… el aire esta cubierto de Chakra, debe ser el poder del nueve colas – dijo Kisame con una sonrisa mirando a Naruto._

_Sasuke se disponía a salvar a Naruto, pero Itachi quien seguía volteado mirando el poder de Naruto dijo – Basta…– ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza, fracturo la mano de Sasuke provocando que este grite de dolor – ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – y luego se arrodille en el suelo._

– _¡SASUKE! – Grito Naruto, luego mordió su mano – Esto se acabo __**¡Arte ninja: Jutsu de invoca- **__– en eso Kisame alzo su Samehada – ¡Muy lento! – y la bajo absorbiendo el Chakra de Naruto._

_Cuando Kisame intento un segundo tajo un sapo anaranjado con líneas verdes alrededor de su cuerpo y armadura detuvo el tajo de Samehada._

– _¡YAAAAH! ¡COMO PUEDES VER FALLASTE! ¡Jiraiya el Sapo Sabio no cae ante ninguna chica, las bellezas exóticas caen ante mí! – Jiraiya hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas – ¡MI NATURALEZA NO ES ASÍ! ¡YO NO CAIGO EN TRETAS FEMENINAS! – Dijo Jiraiya haciendo su entrada triunfal._

_Itachi entonces agarro a Sasuke del cuello – Aún eres muy débil ¿Por qué eres tan débil?… porque te falta… odio – entonces Itachi abrió los ojos y las tres magatamas del Sharingan se combinaron en una sola._

_Sasuke entonces comenzó a gritar – ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –_

–_Suficiente ya me harto la pasividad ¡AAAAAAAH! – Naruto se lanzo a salvar a Sasuke, pero Kisame comenzó a perseguirlo, viendo esto Jiraiya hizo varios sellos y grito tocando el suelo, las paredes se cubrieron de tejido de estomago __**– Invocación: trampa boca de sapo –**_

_Mientras Itachi y Kisame intentaban escapar del estomago, Itachi cerro su ojo derecho momentáneamente, y luego lo abrió violentamente, al mismo tiempo que una explosión de llamas negras destruyo la pared y el estomago, permitiendo a los dos Akatsuki escapar._

_Mientras brincaban sobre el agua para escapar Kisame con cierta molestia dijo – ¡¿Otra vez escapamos?!... Ya es costumbre –_

– _No tenemos prisa, tendremos a Naruto a su debido tiempo… además… creo que debemos encontrar un lugar para descansar y recuperar energía – los dos aterrizaron el un riachuelo y luego volvieron a brincar – Además del Tsukuyomi… haber usado el Amaterasu… fue aún más agotador de lo que creí… – en eso los ojos de Itachi volvieron a ser negros como siempre._

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Naruto entonces miro a todos lados y pregunto – ¿Dónde esta tu amigo de piel azul? No lo veo contigo – Itachi cerro los ojos y dijo – Está teniendo una pequeña riña con esas ponis y ese dragón amigos tuyos –

Naruto ante esto abrió los ojos con horror…

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Las chicas, y Spike estaban en pose de defensa mientras que las Princesas estaban mirando fijamente, mientras enfrente de ellos estaba Kisame, el Akatsuki emitió una pequeña risa – Jejeje, nunca supe que se siente desgarrar el Chakra de ponis y un dragón… ha de ser interesante… –

Las chicas entonces retrocedieron un poco, en eso Rarity exclamo – ¡Ustedes rufianes no tendrán a Naruto! ¡Si lo quieren tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras! –

Kisame solo sonrió y dijo – Ooooh, interesante niña… no todos los días uno ve a una chica con ganas de pelear… esto es interesante… **será divertido ver que hay adentro de tu cuerpo **–

Spike se puso enfrente – ¡¿Quieres a Naruto?! ¡Tendrás que matarnos primero! –

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y Itachi**_

– ¡Si ustedes le tocan un cabello a alguna de ellas voy a! – Itachi paro a Naruto y dijo – Tranquilízate Naruto Uzumaki, le di ordenes estrictas a Kisame para que no matara a las ponis y ese dragón… nuestro único objetivo… **eres tú** – dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto entrecerrara sus ojos.

–… En realidad… me alegra que hayas venido – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Itachi levemente –… Porque tú no me capturaras… Itachi Uchiha… **¡Yo seré el que te capturara a ti! –**

– ¿A mi? – Pregunto un extrañado Itachi.

– ¡Si, si te capturo, Sasuke vendrá a nosotros de nuevo! – Grito Naruto con una sonrisa, tras esto desenfundo un Kunai y fue corriendo hasta Itachi con el intentando cortar a Itachi con el, sin embargo el Uchiha detuvo el Kunai con otro, sacando chispas de color azul.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST III – Track 01 – Isshin Tenpuku Keekaku**

Naruto entonces, le dio una patada a Itachi, quien la detuvo con su brazo, haciendo que Naruto se sorprenda, entonces Itachi agarro la pierna de Naruto y lo lanzo con objetivo de que se golpeara contra un árbol, sin embargo Naruto se puso de pie en este gracias al Chakra.

– Te has vuelto hábil Nueve colas… pero… – Itachi hizo unos sellos y… – **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego! – **Naruto al ver venir el Jutsu dijo – ¡Maldición! – Tras esto Naruto salto evadiendo la enorme bola de fuego que solo alcanzo a quemar levemente sus pies – ¡HAY, HAY, HAY, HAY, HAY! –

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo, algo sorprendido por el poder de Itachi – "¡No cabe duda el porque fue elegido como capitán de los Cazadores Especiales Anbu con tan solo los trece años!"–

Itachi seguía manteniendo su expresión calmada – ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi hermano menor? Es un ninja renegado… tal y como yo… – Itachi fue corriendo hacia Naruto con una Kunai en mano.

Naruto paro la Kunai en seco con otra mientras sacaban chispas de nuevo de color azul, los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado a unos rojos con las mejillas más marcadas **– Porque lo considero como un hermano… incluso más que lo que tu lo harías – **hablo un firme Naruto, el estaba completamente decidido.

Itachi dio un salto, retrocediendo hacia atrás, haciendo que la tierra se baja hacia atrás junto con los talones de sus pies, luego se arrodillo en el suelo pensando al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño – "El poder del Nueve colas" – luego mirando a Naruto como un aura anaranjada rojiza lo cubría, mientras el rubio sujeto firmemente su Kunai y puso su mano por encima del mango, los ojos de Naruto expresaban rabia… nadie hablaría así de Sasuke y amenazaría a las ponis que el amaba en secreto – "Reacciono a la voluntad del chico"

Itachi, dio un zarpazo al aire con su Kunai poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño de forma tensa pensó – "Debo tener cuidado, si Naruto Uzumaki libera más poder… sería capaz de matarme" –

– **¡Voy a derrotarte y capturarte! ¡ITACHI UCHIHAAAAA! – ** Naruto cargo hacía Itachi Uchiha, con una gran velocidad, Itachi no se sorprendió por esto, el ya estaba informado de los antecedentes del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y su influencia en el Uzumaki. Itachi detuvo el golpe de Naruto con una patada en el brazo, y luego lo agarro del cuello de su chaqueta, dando vueltas con el lo lanzo, pero aún así Naruto se repuso en el pequeño riachuelo que estaba ahí. Esta no sería una batalla sencilla

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Los ponis huían despavoridos por el poder del Akatsuki Kisame, no solo por eso, ahora mismo… las chicas, Spike y las Princesas estaban peleando de una manera intensa con el Akatsuki ¡Era una gran batalla!

Kisame intento cortar a Celestia, pero esta literalmente desapareció con una velocidad abrumadora incluso para el espadachín, la Princesa apareció detrás de Kisame y le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que botara sangre – ¡KKU! – luego le dio varios puñetazos en el estomago y le dio un codazo a la cabeza estampándolo en el suelo, semejante paliza sorprendió a las chicas y Spike ¿Cómo iban ellos a saber que Celestia era una luchadora tan hábil?

Kisame se sobo la mejilla y removió el hilo de sangre que le salió de la boca, Celestia se puso en una pose de combate, con el dedo señalándole que viniera para más con una retadora sonrisa, ante esto Kisame rio – Kejeje… ¿Quien lo diría? La princesita si que sabe luchar –

– ¡WOW? Princesa Celestia ¿Dónde aprendió a luchar así – Pregunto Twilight, sorprendida por las habilidades de combate de Celestia.

– Cuando se es una Princesa, se tiene que aprender a tener más habilidades que solo magia Twilight Sparkle… – Dijo Celestia aún sonriendo de forma retadora, ante esto luego le dijo a Jiraiya – ¡Señor Jiraiya! Vaya a ayudar a Naruto… nosotras nos encargaremos de este hombre –

Jiraiya asintió algo sorprendido por las habilidades de Celestia, era tal y como Tsunade… una mujer con un cuerpo con el que un hombre podría soñar, además de una grandísima habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kisame sonrió, su Samehada comenzó a moverse – Vaya… al parecer a Samehada le gusta su chakra… Princesa Celestia… no podría dudar ni un minuto más en devorar su chakra… –

Kisame entonces hizo varios sellos y grito –** ¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu bomba tiburón de agua (Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu)! – **Un enorme tiburón de agua apareció, sin embargo, colisiono contra otro de igual tamaño para la sorpresa de Kisame…

– ¡ESAS NIÑAS HICIERON EL MISMO JUTSU QUE YO! – Exclamo Kisame al ver que Twilight y Rarity habían realizado el mismo jutsu del mismo estilo, al mismo tiempo causando que el Jutsu de Kisame sea destruido.

Rarity y Twilight estaban con una retadora sonrisa en sus rostros, estas dos eran de cuidado, sus habilidades también.

– "No me puedo confiar, esas dos niñas serán un gran dolor de cabeza" – Pensó Kisame con un rostro de seriedad.

_**Con Itachi y Naruto**_

* * *

Naruto e Itachi seguían su combate, mientras esto pasaba, Naruto le daba varios puñetazos pero Itachi los paraba con mucha facilidad, incluso en la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, era fácil para el Uchiha detener los golpes de Naruto.

Naruto entonces intento algo más, hacer un clon que comenzó a girar sus brazos encima de la palma abierta de Naruto, creando una esfera de Chakra de color morado por la influencia del Chakra del Nueve Colas, con este Rasengan, Naruto corrió y intento golpear a Itachi con dicha técnica **– ¡RASENGAN! –**

Itachi agarro del brazo a Naruto y lo golpeo en el suelo, haciendo que Naruto cerrara un ojo del dolor. En eso Naruto le dio una patada desde el suelo a Itachi en la cara, quien se vio forzado e evadirla saltando una vez más en dirección hacia atrás.

Naruto se volvió a parar, pero en eso, sus ojos ya se había vuelto normales de nuevo. Azules y su cabello también volvió a ser normal.

– "Sus ojos… han cambiado… ya veo, perdió la forma inicial del Jinchuriki" – pensó Itachi, en eso Naruto saco un Kunai, con un hilo de sellos explosivos y los lanzo contra Itachi, quien evadió el Kunai y exploto detrás de el levantando mucha tierra provocando que Itachi se cubra, Naruto aprovecho este momento y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Mandándolo lejos, cuando Itachi se repuso del golpe se quito un hilo de sangre de la boca – Nada mal… –

* * *

_**Ponyville con las Chicas y Kisame**_

Las chicas estaban luchando contra Kisame, para ser más específicos, Twilight estaba intentando golpear al Akatsuki, sin embargo este detenía todos sus golpes y patadas.

Spike con un Rasengan, aunque imperfecto intento golpear a Kisame – ¡DAAAAH! **¡RASENGAN! – **Sin embargo Kisame esquivo el ataque de Spike, en el suelo se formo un remolino por el impacto del Rasengan.

Kisame miro el cráter en la tierra formado por el Rasengan de Spike – "Hmmm… ese es la técnica del Cuarto Hokage… interesante que un niño como este pueda usarla" – luego mirando mejor al cráter – "Aún así, no esta perfeccionada y es muy inestable" –

En eso Celestia, comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego con su cuerno, intentando derrotar a Kisame, sin embargo el Akatsuki tenia una gran agilidad, Kisame estaba esquivando todos los ataque se Celestia.

En eso Luna se apareció enfrente de Kisame y le dio una patada en la mejilla, empujándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que ruede en el suelo y se estrelle contra una pared.

Kisame se repuso y se limpio la sangre de la boca, estas ponis sin duda eran más fuertes de lo que el había imaginado, en eso Pinkie decidió intentar hacer lo que mejor hacia… fastidiar al oponente.

Pinkie hizo un sello bastante raro y exclamo – **¡Estilo fiesta: Jutsu clon de serpentina! – **Esto extraño ligeramente a Kisame, pero no hizo caso, Kisame fue a cortar a Pinkie Pie con su Samehada, al cortarla el fondo se puso de color rojo al mismo tiempo que el torso era separado del cuerpo, pero… exploto no en forma de humo, sino en serpentina.

La serpentina cayo en Kisame y exclamo viendo su mano cubiertas de estas raras serpentinas – ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este?! – Kisame se volteo al oír la voz de Pinkie Pie – ¡Mi propio Estilo! – exclamo Pinkie con las manos en forma de puño en las caderas con una enorme sonrisa.

– Jeje… no te va a funcionar… – Rio Kisame, entonces volvió a correr con su Samehada y intento cortar a Pinkie Pie de nuevo – ¡Pudiste haber tenido una suerte de principiante! ¡Pero un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar! ¡Estas muerta mocosa! – Pinkie Pie solo seguía con esa sonrisa, que obviamente hacia rabiar al Akatsuki.

Kisame alzo su espada en alto y de nuevo hizo un zarpazo, sonrió pensado – "Te lo dije… nadie tiene suerte dos- ¡¿Eh?!" – una vez más Pinkie Pie se convirtió en serpentinas, Kisame se volteo para ver a Pinkie sacándole la lengua – ¡TONTITO ESTOY AQUÍ! – luego se volteo y comenzó a darse golpes con la palma en el trasero – ¡A QUE NO ME PEGAS! ¡A QUE NO ME PEGAS! –

Kisame agacho levemente la cabeza mientras una pequeña vena que tenía se intensifico, entonces grito – ¡ASÍ QUE QUIERES MORIR! ¡PUES BUENO! ¡TU LO QUISISTE! –

– ¡OOOOOH! – Grito Kisame mientras corría de nuevo con la Samehada en mano, intento cortar a Pinkie, se convirtió en serpentina, la siguiente vez en globos, la siguiente vez de nuevo en serpentinas, la siguiente en serpentinas y globos.

– "Esta funcionando" – pensó Spike con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas**_

Los chunnin y sus respectivos Sensei estaban sorprendidos con lo que estaban viendo, una poni estaba enfrentándose a un Akatsuki y no solo eso, ¡Sino que lo estaba haciendo rabiar!

– I-impresionante… esa Pinkie Pie… está desafiando a un Akatsuki cara a cara sin ningún miedo y lo más sorprendente, es que lo esta haciendo molestar – Dijo Shizune sorprendida.

– Muy lista de su parte… el fastidiar al oponente, a Kisame Hoshigaki se le ha subido la sangre a la cabeza al punto que no pude pensar, solo quiere atacarla… este es el momento en cuanto ellos tienen la ventaja – Dijo Asuma como siempre fumando un cigarro.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza – Con estas ponis de nuestro lado… creo que derrotar a Akatsuki no será tan complicado… –

* * *

_**De vuelta en Equestria**_

Twilight con una sonrisa dijo – ¡Chicas es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Pinkie tráelo hacia aquí! –

Pinkie dijo – ¡Okey dokey! – luego le dio una patada a Kisame que lo mando hacia las chicas, ahí Rainbow Dash fue la primera en hacer el movimiento – **¡Estilo tormenta: Gran rayo arcoíris! –**

Kisame entonces vio varios rayos de siete colores dirigiéndose hacia el, como los relámpagos caían básicamente en una milésima de segundo, el Akatsuki no pudo esquivar el ataque y termino, con bastantes quemaduras debido al rayo.

– "Ni siquiera pude moverme… ¡Que jutsu!..." – pensó Kisame mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Spike entonces pateo a Kisame para que Fluttershy lo atacara con Estilo madera, pero entonces miro bien a Fluttershy, quien estaba tiritando del miedo con los ojos bien abierto, al mismo tiempo que Kisame volaba hacia ella por la patada con los ojos bien abierto y apretando los dientes – ¡ATACA FLUTTERSHY! – Exclamo Spike.

– ¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD! – Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy seguía tiritando, entonces dio un grito – ¡KYAAAAAH! – y corrió, escondiéndose detrás de una pared, agachándose y cubriéndose la cabeza – ¡NO FLUTTERSHY! – Grito Spike.

– ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gruño Twilight, quien comenzó a cargar su magia en el cuerno, cosa que llamo la atención de Kisame, aunque en un principio no demostró ninguna sorpresa, tras un instante se sorprendió – ¡OH NO! –

– ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE ESTO?! – Twilight disparo un enorme rayo de color blanco rodeado de un resplandor rosado – ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! –

Kisame viendo venir el ataque solo pudo llegar a decir – ¡OH MIER-! – Antes de llegar a terminar la palabra Kisame fue impactado por el rayo, el rayo llego hasta más haya del bosque Everfree, sin embargo el rayo llego dividido a la mitad, se debía a que Kisame había cortado el rayo con la Samehada salvándose por poco.

– Maldita sea… estas ponis son más poderosas de lo que yo me había imaginado – dijo Kisame respirando agitadamente, con varias gotas de sudor recorriéndole la cara.

* * *

_**Con Itachi y Naruto**_

Itachi y Naruto continuaban su pelea, Itachi bloqueaba el taijutsu de Naruto con mucha facilidad, en eso Naruto le dio un puñetazo mandándolo hacia atrás, Itachi entonces saco con una velocidad abrumadora tres Shuriken de sus mangas.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST Unreleased – Heavy Violence (No chants)**

Entonces Naruto retrocedió en el agua haciendo sellos de manos – **¡Arte ninja: Estilo de Agua: Muro de Agua (Ninpo: Suiton: Suijinheki)! – **sin embargo el Jutsu de Naruto fue interrumpido por varios taladros de agua que salieron de la nada, sin embargo, Naruto logro evadir el ataque. Saltando y cayendo unos metros hacia atrás del ataque.

– "Increíble… y yo pensaba que Kakashi-Sensei podía hacer sellos a una increíble velocidad… ni siquiera vi que hiciera sellos… las Shuriken en su mano fue una distracción para su ataque Estilo de Agua" – pensó Naruto sorprendido.

– Eres bueno Naruto Uzumaki… casi anticipas mis movimientos…– Dijo Itachi tranquilamente, en eso otro Itachi apareció detrás de Naruto clavándole una Kunai en la espalda – **casi…–**

Sin embargo el Naruto ahí parado se transformo en agua, esto sorprendió ligeramente a Itachi quien pensó – "Oooh, así que puede hacer Jutsus de naturaleza agua… interesante" –

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Track 23 – Senya (El tema de Itachi)**

– No me rendiré todavía… si te capturo… veré a Sasuke de nuevo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Itachi ligeramente sorprendido por esto pregunto – ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi hermano pequeño? Es un ninja renegado –

Naruto miro con una mirada decidida y dijo **– Ya te lo he dicho porque para mí, es más hermano mío que tuyo…– **En la cara de Itachi una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo, Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a Itachi, pero Itachi elevo una parte de su capa y de ahí salieron varios cuervos.

Repentinamente Naruto se encontraba levitando, el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojo y las nubes eran de color negro, como el Itachi estaba suspendido también en el aire.

– **Estas atrapado en mi Genjutsu ahora…– **Dijo Itachi mientras su voz tenía eco.

– **Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar… no vine a capturarte… por lo menos esa no es mi intención… solo quiero hablarte… – **Dijo Itachi, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

– **Dijiste que querías llevarte de vuelta a Sasuke… ¿No es cierto? Pero… ¿Qué harás si Sasuke no quiere regresar? – **Pregunto Itachi, provocando que Naruto apriete los dientes – ¡Haré lo que sea para traerlo de vuelta! –

– **Por la fuerza si es necesario ¿Hah?... si todo sale bien y Sasuke regresara por su propia cuenta sería una opción… – **Luego Itachi entrecerró sus ojos **– Pero ¿Qué tal si ocurriese lo contrario? –**

– ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

– **Has dicho que Sasuke era como un hermano para ti… bien ahora te pregunto… ¿Qué harías si Sasuke ataca la aldea y de paso intenta matar a tus nuevos amigos? – **Pregunto Itachi.

Naruto sorprendido exclamo – ¡¿Por qué Sasuke haría algo así?! ¡El nunca haría eso! –

– **Sasuke es un como un lienzo en blanco todavía… se puede teñir de cualquier color con mucha facilidad… si llegase a ocurrir ¿Lo detendrías? ¿Aunque eso signifique matarlo? ¿Elegirías la Aldea y tus amigos o Sasuke?… – **Dijo Itachi.

Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, ceño fruncido, poniendo su puño en el pecho exclamo – ¡Protegería la aldea, a las chicas, a las Princesas, Spike y encontraría una forma de detener a Sasuke sin matarlo! –

– **Todavía eres un niño… tan solo hablas de sueños estúpidos… hay momentos en los cuales un ninja debe tomar decisiones difíciles – **Dijo Itachi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Había pasado poco después de la batalla final de Naruto y Sasuke en el valle del fin, Jiraiya le había propuesto a Naruto entrenar por tres años antes del ataque masivo de Akatsuki para capturar a los Jinchurikis._

_Jiraiya miraba fijamente en la ventana y dijo __**– Olvida a Sasuke… –**__ Naruto se sorprendió al oir eso_

– _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, sácalo de tu cabeza y a lo que sigue… para ser un Shinobi no solo hacen falta musculo y Jutsu, debes adquirir el criterio para tomar buenas decisiones, debes hacerte más listo, mientras seas tan tonto será más difícil tu permanencia en el mundo…–_

_Naruto cerro los ojos y dijo – Bien… entonces… – Jiraiya volteo para ver que elección tomo Naruto __**– Si ser más listo significa lo que usted dice… entonces seré un tonto de por vida –**_

_Esto sorprendió a Jiraiya, Naruto continuo – ¡Porque voy a ir tras Sasuke y lo haré solo si es necesario! ¡Voy a crear un Jutsu increíble y cuando aparezcan los Akatsuki! ¡Voy a derrotarlos! –_

_Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa ante el comportamiento de Naruto – El hecho de imaginarte a ti solo trabajando en un Jutsu por tu propia cuenta ¡Como esa idiotez del Jutsu Sexy! Es muy deprimente – _

_Jiraiya salto en el sapo – No es una simple tontería… ¡Es la tontería más colosal que he oído en mi vida!... tenemos mucho que hacer cuando salgas del hospital… ¡Así que vete preparando al maltrato!...– luego dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostro y entrecerró los ojos –… luego te veo chato –_

_Naruto puso su palma en la frente y grito – ¡TRATO HECHO! –_

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Naruto con seriedad dijo – Alguien me dijo algo similar hace tiempo… pero no tengo elección… – Naruto miro fijamente ha Itachi y exclamo – ¡Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra! ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! –

Al oir esto, tras unos tres segundos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi **– Me alegra que hayas tomado esa elección…– **Esto extraño a Naruto, repentinamente un cuervo con un Sharingan en cada ojo se metió en la boca de Naruto y tras un momento se pudo ver como la ave descendía en la garganta del rubio.

El mundo alrededor de Naruto volvió a ser normal, y este cayo en el suelo, Itachi mirando a Naruto dijo – Te he dado algo de mi poder… espero que nunca llegue el día en que tengas que usarlo… –

Naruto tocándose la garganta con una voz algo ronca dijo – P-pero tu me busca a mi… ¿No es así?... entonces ¿Por qué?... –

Itachi no respondió… solo dijo – Me tengo que ir… creo que este adiós será definitivo… Naruto Uzumaki – entonces Itachi desapareció como ráfaga negra que brincaba en los arboles.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Naruto se paro de nuevo algo extrañado por lo ocurrido, en eso Jiraiya llego – ¡Oye chico! ¡¿Estas bien?! – pregunto Jiraiya preocupado por el estado de Naruto, el se veía un poco maltratado por el combate contra Itachi, pero aún así sonrió – Jeje…–

Entonces Jiraiya suspiro y se rasco la cabeza – Sigues siendo un cabeza hueca que soporta varias heridas… ¿Qué ocurrió? –

Naruto miro a la dirección donde se había ido Itachi, y luego sonrió – Solo tuve una pelea contra Itachi… nada grave… – luego se puso a caminar tranquilamente, decidiendo no contarle a Jiraiya sobre el cuervo.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Kisame retrocedió en el suelo, agarrando su Samehada preparando algún jutsu, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Itachi llego hasta donde el estaba y dijo – ¡Kisame! ¡Retirada! –

Kisame extrañado por esto pregunto – ¡Espera! ¡¿Itachi que sucede?! – sin embargo Itachi ya se había marchado, en eso Kisame se volteo a mirar a las mane six, Celestia, Luna y Spike, apuntándoles con su Samehada dijo – ¡No crean que esto ha terminado! –

Entonces Kisame se fue junto con Itachi brincado también, Spike intento detenerlos – ¡Esperen! – Pero fue parado por Celestia – Déjalos ir Spike… Kisame Hoshigaki fue un oponente no muy poderoso, pero ese chico de cabello negro… es alguien del cual hay que tener cuidado… ni siquiera se si yo sea capaz de derrotarlo – dijo Celestia sorprendiendo a todos.

En esto, Jiraiya y Naruto llegaron ahí con la magia de Naruto – ¡¿Qué paso?! – Pregunto Naruto.

– Tuvimos una pelea contra el tal Kisame… ¡Pero no fue ningún problema! ¡Pudimos lidiar con ellos con mucha facilidad! – dijo Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

– ¡Si! ¡Pelear contra Akatsuki será muy fácil! – Exclamo Pinkie Pie brincando.

– Yo no diría eso… – Dijo Jiraiya con seriedad, las Mane Six quedaron extrañadas por esto.

– Como ya he dicho… hay otros seis ahí afuera… puede que sean incluso más fuertes que Itachi o yo – Dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a las chicas, Spike, las Princesas y Naruto ¡Más fuertes que un Sannin legendario! ¿Era eso posible?

– Por eso, a partir de la próxima semana vamos a darles un entrenamiento más riguroso de lo que les dimos antes… y eso las incluye a ustedes, Princesa Luna, Princesa Celestia – dijo Naruto de espaldas.

– ¿N-nosotras? – pregunto Celestia apuntándose a si misma.

Naruto asintió y dijo – Ajá… El Sabio Pervertido me dijo como ustedes pelearon contra Kisame mano a mano… eso significa que ustedes dominan energía física… además son muy listas… por lo cual también tiene energías espiritual… ¡Así que a partir de la próxima semana vamos a entrenarlas en las artes Shinobi!... ¿Aceptarían? – Pregunto Naruto.

Celestia miro a Luna quien le dio una positiva con la cabeza – Esta bien, Naruto Uzumaki… vamos a entrenar las artes Shinobi – Naruto entonces elevo su puño exclamando – ¡SI! –

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

Itachi y Kisame estaban saltando en los arboles, mientras escapaban, saltaron como diez arboles y luego salieron del bosque en un lugar que parecía un prado con una gran laguna, ahí Itachi y Kisame corrieron en el agua y luego brincaron, para seguir corriendo.

– ¡¿Por qué escapamos?! ¿Qué es lo que planeas Itachi? – Pregunto Kisame mientras miraba a Itachi.

– Cálmate Kisame… es por esto que esas ponis casi te derrotan, no sabes como controlar tu rabia… – Dijo Itachi.

– ¡¿Cómo lo-?! –Pregunto Kisame, en eso un cuervo vino y se puso en el hombro de Itachi, tras esto el cuervo se unió al cuerpo de Itachi de nuevo.

Kisame hizo un silencio de cinco segundos para luego decir –… Ese ojo loco tuyo como siempre logra asustarme… –

Los dos continuaron corriendo y se perdieron en la oscuridad de otro bosque.

* * *

_**Guarida del Norte**_

En un cuarto oscuro, se encuentra un hombre arrodillado cubriendo su cara con sus brazos y rodillas, este hombre tenía el cabello anaranjado alborotado, vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantaloncillos blancos, además de tener una cadena con una pesa atada en el tobillo derecho.

–Es un hombre… sin duda un hombre… no… también hay otra persona… una mujer – luego el hombre levanto ligeramente la cabeza para demostrar cierta parte de su rostro, tenia los ojos de color anaranjado – Entendido, si una mujer es la que abre la puerta… **la matare a ella –**

La puerta se comenzó a abrir, dejando entrar una pequeña luz – No…es un hombre… si es un hombre… **lo matare **– en la puerta ligeramente abierta se logro presenciar la cara de Sasuke.

– **¡BINGO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! – **Grito el hombre de cabellos anaranjados, y comenzó a correr en dirección a Sasuke.

El hombre de cabellos naranjas golpeo a Sasuke mandándolo a la pared causando un enorme cráter y humo ahí.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OVA Tsuioku-hen OST: Track 09 – The wars of The Last Wolves a partir del minuto 02:01 (Óiganlo es uno de los mejores tracks de acción que he oído)**

– **¡AÚN NO TERMINO CONTIGO AMIGO! – **Grito el loco hombre de cabello anaranjado, de su brazo salió una especie de protuberancia salió de el brazo causando que la pared se triture aún más, sin embargo, Sasuke estaba ahí con un brazo derecho de la marca de maldición con la cual detuvo el golpe de Jugo.

– **¡NO MÁS COPIAS MÍAS! ¡ERES BUENO! ¡HASTA PUEDES TRANSFORMARTE PARCIALMENTE! ¡DEBES CONTROLAR BIEN TU MARCA! – **Grito el hombre de cabellos naranjas.

Sasuke tranquilamente dijo – ¡No vengo aquí a pelear! ¡Necesito hablar contigo Jugo! –

El hombre ahora identificado como Jugo, dio una malvada sonrisa y entonces se lanzo a intentar matar a Sasuke una vez más – **¡ES FUERTE! ¡EL MÁS FUERTE DESPUÉS DE AQUEL KIMIMARO! –**

La espada Guillotina de Suigetsu choco haciendo que los dos retrocedan levemente, Jugo quedo algo extrañado, mientras que Suigetsu con una sonrisa dijo – No usaste ese poder la ultima vez, amigo eso es injusto… –

Jugo intento golpear dos veces Suigetsu, quien las esquivo, luego Jugo intento patearlo pero Suigetsu detuvo el golpe, y se lo regreso, entonces Jugo transformo su brazo en una especie de hacha y lo volvió a chocar contra su espada sacando chispas anaranjadas, los dos chocaron sus armas respectivas dos veces.

Suigetsu intento cortar a Jugo quien lo esquivo agachándose, luego intento cortarlo de nuevo pero esta vez de forma horizontal, a lo cual Jugo para escapar dio un salto hacia la derecha.

Entonces volvieron a chocar sus armas, para luego separarse otra vez, luego Suigetsu intento cinco cortes, pero Jugo los bloqueo todos.

– Suigetsu detente, no hemos venido a luchar… hemos venido a hablar con el – dijo Sasuke haciendo desaparecer el poder de la marca de maldición. Suigetsu no hizo caso, siguió atacando a Jugo con su espada.

Intentando de nuevo entre diez zarpazos, todos detenidos por Jugo y su brazo, Sasuke de nuevo intento pararlos – ¿Quieren parar? –

Cuando los dos se estaban apunto de dar el último ataque, Sasuke los detuvo con dos serpientes que salieron de sus mangas – **Que tal si los mato a los dos… – **los dos se asustaron al ver las serpientes, luego estas regresaron al interior de Sasuke.

– "Vaya instinto asesino tiene el chico" – pensó Suigetsu sudando mirando a Sasuke.

En eso la marca de maldición de Jugo se comenzó a desvanecer, ahora normal, Jugo miro a todos lados asustado, y luego gritando se metió al cuarto cerrando la puerta – ¡AAAAAAH!–

– ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! ¡CIERRALA! ¡CIERRALA! – Grito Jugo sujetándose la cabeza arrodillado.

Sasuke mirando al cuarto dijo – Jugo, vine a liberarte, ven conmigo –

– Esta… muy asustado – Dijo Suigetsu poniendo su espada encima del hombro.

– No… no es así – Dijo Sasuke mirando al cuarto.

– ¡YO NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE! ¡NUNCA QUISE MATAR A NADIE! ¡POR FAVOR CIERRA LA PUERTA Y VAYANSE! – Grito Jugo sujetándose aún la cabeza.

Suigetsu se sorprendió y dijo – ¿Pero que-? Tiene doble personalidad – Sasuke asintió y dijo – Si creo que no te lo dije, Jugo siempre sucumbe a sus instintos asesinos… carece de autocontrol lo cual provoca que asesine a la primera persona que ve, pero el en realidad nunca quiso matar a nadie… ese es el hecho –

– ¡¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?! – Pregunto gritando Jugo.

– Orochimaru ha muerto, este lugar se desmorona… morirás si te quedas aquí – Dijo Sasuke mientras daba unos paso hacia adelante.

– Que bien… así moriré… y eso significa que ya no podré matar a nadie más – Dijo Jugo aún arrodillado cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke se acerco a la puerta y dijo – Tranquilo… si eso sucede, seré como tu "prisión" si intentas matar a alguien, yo te detendré… –

– ¿Qué crees que puedas hacer tú? El único que podía calmar este impulso era… Kimimaro, no voy a ninguna parte sin el – Dijo Jugo tras la puerta.

– ¿Kimimaro? ¿Ese del Clan Kaguya? – pregunto Suigetsu

– Jugo, Kimimaro ya no está, el murió luchando por mí – Dijo Sasuke, al oír esto, Jugo abrió los ojos violentamente – ¿Murió por ti? Eso quiere decir que tu eres… ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunto Jugo

– Si, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Sasuke, entonces Kimimaro abrió la puerta del calabozo de forma lenta que emitió un chirrido – "Ahora lo entiendo Kimimaro…" –

– Está bien… iré con ustedes… – Dijo Jugo

_**¡Akatsuki se hace notar! ¡Sasuke ha formado su equipo! ¡Naruto entrenara a las Princesas, las chicas y Spike para prepararlos para luchar contra Akatsuki!**_

* * *

****Ending: Turkestanica****

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

* * *

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola, soy Naruto! ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a esa cebra llamada Zecora?

**Pinkie Pie: **¡¿No lo ves Naruto?! ¡Es rara y misteriosa!

**Naruto: **Vaya tontería Pinkie Pie… ¿Nunca han oído la frase no juzguen a un libro por su portada?

**Jiraiya: **¡Oye Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa?

**Naruto: **¡¿EEEEEH?! ¿Qué me pasa porque parezco un zorro? ¡El próximo capítulo de Naruto Tomodachi Wa Mahou será!: ¡La extraña hechicera Zecora!

**Naruto: **Hey Twilight *risitas* bonito cuerno flojo.

**Twilight: **¡Cállate Naruto!

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado, buenas noches, días o mañana conforme sea cuando lo estén leyendo.**


	9. ¡La extraña hechicera Zecora!

_**Renuncia de derechos**_

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Pierrot Studios.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**Los soundtracks usados en este fanfiction pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Noriyuki Asakura, Taku Iwasaki, Taro Iwashiro (Rurouni Kenshin) Toshiro Masuda (Naruto & Naruto Shippuden), Moscow International (Fullmetal Alchemist), Senju Akira (Hagane no Rekinjitsushi: Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/ Fullmetal Alchemist Shintetsu)**

**Las ponis son ponis antropomórficas (Si quieren ver sus diseños revisen mi perfil), Naruto y los personajes del anime son humanos, amenos que usen el Jutsu de Transformación.**

**ATENCIÓN: ****NO HABRÁ ESA IDIOTEZ DEL BASHING EN NADIE, NO ODIO A NINGUN PERSONAJE DE NARUTO NI DE MY LITTLE PONY ¡ENTENDIDO!, NI HABRÁ TAMPOCO GODLIKE NARUTO****… oh y… lemon… pero en el futuro no ahorita XD**

**Espero que les guste… planeaba subirlo ayer pero por obra y gracia de mi pedazo de mierda de computadora no pude, maldito Windows Vista -_-**

**Este capitulo no tiene mucho a Naruto, ni acción de hecho, es como el quinto capitulo: un capítulo de humor, además es para introducir a Zecora quien será de suma importancia para el fic más tarde.**

* * *

****Opening: Yura Yura ****

* * *

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1 – Track 05 – Naruto's daily life**

_**Ponyville**_

Naruto, Jiraiya, Twilight & Spike caminaban tranquilamente por Ponyville, Naruto se había dado un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento de la nueva técnica, era un día bastante lindo, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo.

Naruto estiro los brazos en alto y luego los puso detrás de su cabeza – ¡VAYA! ¡Que gran día! ¡De veras! –

– ¡Sin duda! ¡Que hermoso día! – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mirando el cielo, Spike quien caminaba cerca de ella dijo – Rainbow se levanto temprano al fin para quitar todas las nubes –

– Apuesto a que todo Ponyville saldrá a disfrutar del sol – Dijo Twilight, pero luego Naruto noto algo raro – ¡Hey! ¿Dónde están todos los ponis, de veras? –

– Ahora que lo dices, si… ¿Dónde están todos los ponis? – Pregunto Twilight extrañada, en Ponyville se podían ver como todas las casas estaban cerradas bajo llave, algunas casas aún tenían las ventanas y puertas abiertas, pero no duro mucho ya que los ponis las cerraban.

– ¿Alguna especie de celebridad poni? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

– No que yo sepa – Dijo Twilight.

– ¿Tengo mal aliento? – Pregunto Jiraiya, luego inhalo y exhalo en su mano para olerla.

– No más de lo normal – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

– Serán… ¡ZOMBIS! – Exclamo asustado Spike

– No… es probable – Dijo Twilight extrañada.

– Puede que no… – Dijo Naruto con una mano en su mentón, entonces Naruto se puso enfrente de Twilight con una linterna en su cara dándole un toque tétrico a su cara y dijo **– ¡O PUEDE QUE SI! ¡¿NO CREES TWILIGHT?! –**

Twilight asustada y luego enojada le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que Naruto cayera al suelo – ¡TONTO NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! – En el suelo Naruto con un par de remolinos en lugar de ojos pensó – "Si… sin duda es igualita a Sakura" –

En eso los cuatro escucharon un sonido – ¡PSSST! – El sonido raro vino de Sugar Cube Corner, en la puerta solo se podía ver oscuridad, sin embargo Pinkie asomo la cara – ¡Twilight, Naruto, Spike, Jiraiya! ¡Vengan! – Dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba su mano ligeramente por la puerta marcándoles que vinieran.

– ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Antes de que los atrape! – susurro en voz medianamente alta, Twilight y Spike entraron dentro, Naruto y Jiraiya por su parte dejaron escapar un suspiro bastante largo y luego entraron.

Pinkie prendió una linterna cegando temporalmente a Twilight, y provoco que Spike abrazara su cadera – ¡¿Quién el poni zombi?! –

Pinkie puso la linterna debajo de su cara y comenzó a tiritar – ¿¡EL…PONI… ZOMBI?!…– Spike se asusto aún más y abrazo aún más fuerte a Twilight, Naruto entonces le dijo – ¡Spike! ¡Los ponis zombis no existen, fue solo una broma que yo invente aquel día para que se asustaran! –

– ¡Oh!... ¿Era solo una broma entonces? – Pregunto extrañado Spike quien seguía abrazando a Twilight del miedo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y una ceja elevada, Spike entonces soltó lentamente a Twilight.

– Pinkie ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí sola en la oscuridad? – Pregunto Twilight extrañada.

– No estoy sola en la oscuridad – Dijo Pinkie, al mismo tiempo que se podía apreciar bien a las chicas y Apple Bloom ahí también, extrañado Naruto pregunto – ¿Amh? ¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí? –

– Nos ocultamos de ella – Dijo Applejack asustada apuntando hacía algo en la ventana, en eso Spike, Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya fueron a mirar que es lo que tanto asustaba a las ponis, ahí vieron a alguien con una capa de color marrón escarbando algo, mientras se fijaron más bien, la persona desconocida los miro con unos brillantes ojos amarillos, haciendo que todos se oculten detrás de la ventana, a excepción de Twilight, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike quienes solo miraron al grupo con cierta molestia.

* * *

_**Titulo del episodio: **__**¡**__**La extraña hechicera Zecora!**_

Twilight y Naruto miraban extrañados a las chicas por su extraño miedo, en eso Apple Bloom se acerco a Twilight y Naruto – ¡Señorita Twilight! ¡Señor Naruto! ¿Vieron a Zecora? –

En eso Applejack dijo de forma seria – ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Te prohibí decir ese nombre! –

– Bueno, la vi voltear hacia acá – Dijo Twilight en eso Pinkie Pie la tomo de los hombros y dijo – ¿Voltear maaaalignamente hacia acá? – Twilight alejo a Pinkie Pie de ella y Naruto continuo – Y luego todas ustedes se asustaron sin razón –

– ¡¿Sin ningún motivo?! – Exclamo Applejack como agarro a Apple Bloom en su hombro y la atrajo hacia ella – ¿Proteger a tu familia no es una buena razón? – Luego Applejack comenzó a acariciar la melena de Apple Bloom – En cuanto mi hermana vio a Zecora cabalgando hacia el pueblo, comenzó a temblar en sus pequeños cascos – Dijo sacudiendo a Apple Bloom

– ¡NO ES CIERTO! – Exclamo Apple Bloom, luego Applejack la puso en su espalda – Así que la cargue y la traje aquí –

– Camine sola hasta aquí – Dijo Apple Bloom en la espalda de su hermana, Applejack entonces entrecerró sus ojos – Por seguridad –

Apple Bloom salto de la espalda de su hermana furiosa – Applejack, no soy una bebe ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! – Applejack contesto – No de esa aterradora Zecora – Naruto miro de nuevo por la ventana y luego dijo – Vaya tontería… Chicas ustedes pelearon contra Kisame, un Akatsuki poderoso ¿Por qué les da tanto miedo? –

– Es misteriosa – Dijo Fluttershy cerrando los ojos.

– Siniestra – Dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo una pose de alguna criatura extraña.

– Y aterradooooora – dijo Pinkie Pie, ante esto Naruto golpeo su cara con su palma y Twilight elevo la vista con molestia, luego volvieron a mirar por la ventana, tras un momento todos se pusieron detrás de los dos molestándolos aún más.

Zecora bajo su capa para mostrar un cabello estilo mohawk de color blanco con líneas negras, haciendo que todas las ponis menos Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike y Twilight jadearan de la sorpresa – Por favor… paren eso – dijo Jiraiya cansado de los jadeos de las ponis.

– Solo mira esas rayas ¡Que estridente! – Dijo Rarity mirando a la cebra, Naruto, Jiraiya y Twilight se miraron un momento y entonces dijeron juntos al unisonó – Es una cebra – todos extrañados por esto preguntaron – ¿Una que? –

– Una cebra – volvió a decir Twilight – Una cebra, y sus rayas no son una lección de moda, Rarity… **nació con ellas – **Dijo Twilight poniéndose enfrente de Rarity y luego volviéndose a alejar, al oir esto Rarity se desmayo de forma dramática poniendo su palma en la cabeza – ¡HAAAAA! –

– ¿Dónde nació? Jamás he visto una poni así en esta área, excepto a ella – Dijo Applejack tiritando mientras apuntaba a la ventana.

– Pues tal vez no es de por aquí – Twilight volteo a la ventana con el ceño fruncido – Y no es una poni, mi libro dice que las cebras vienen de una tierra lejana, pero nunca la había visto en Ponyville ¿Donde vive? – En esto Naruto y Spike fueron a la cocina.

– Esa es la cuestión, vive en... **El bosque Everfree** – Repentinamente un ruido semejante a un rayo se pudo oir.

– ¡Spike! – Exclamo Twilight.

– ¡Naruto! – Exclamo Jiraiya, resultaba que Naruto y Spike quienes fueron a buscar algo de comer, accidentalmente hicieron que sartenes cayeran al suelo haciendo un ruido similar al de un relámpago.

– Umh… lo sentimos – Dijo Spike, como el y Naruto se disculparon con una enorme sonrisa, Naruto asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

– El bosque Everfree es antinatural ¡Las plantas crecen! – Dijo Applejack asustada.

– ¡Los animales se cuidan solos! – Dijo Fluttershy igual de asustada.

– ¡Y las nubes se mueven!...– Dijo Rainbow Dash asustada, como bajo al suelo, entonces Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash juntas dijeron –** ¡POR SU PROPIA CUENTA! –**

Naruto quien regreso mientras masticaba una parte de un cupcake miro a Jiraiya con una expresión de aburrimiento y luego dijeron al unisonó – Nuestro mundo era igualito –

Rarity al oir eso volvió a desmayarse – ¡AAAAH! –

– Y esa rara hechicera Zecora vive allá haciendo sus malvadas cosas ¡Es tan malvada que hasta hice una canción de ella! – Dijo Pinkie Pie de forma asustada, a lo cual Rainbow Dash con lo brazos caídos y una expresión de molestia dijo – Ya va a empezar… – Jiraiya luego dijo con una expresión de molestia y brazos cruzados – Genial… lo que me faltaba… otra canción… –

**[Pinkie Pie]**

– Ella te hará un embrujo –

– Con muchos conjuros – Pinkie Pie se puso a bailar una especie de danza cosaco en frente de Naruto y Twilight quienes la miraron extrañados.

– La miras y te verá – Pinkie Pie agarro a Twilight de los hombros y la acerco a sus ojos con los ojos en forma de espiral blanco y verde.

– Te pondrá en un trance –

Y luego ¿Que hará? – Applejack estaba temblando mientras abrazaba a Apple Bloom quien molesta la movió a un lado.

Un caldo preparará,

Luego te comerá,

Un buen guiso serás,

Y... ¡cuidado! Pinkie Pie termino encima de la mesa levantando los brazos en pose de una especie de animal extraño mientras respiraba de manera agitada, Twilight extrañada dijo – Wow… pegajosa –

– Siiii… bastante – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

– Es una obra en proceso – Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, Twilight camino pasando de alto a Pinkie Pie diciendo – Esos son solos rumores y chismes – luego se volteo hacia Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy – Ahora dígame ¿Que han visto hacer con exactitud a Zecora? –

– Bueno... una vez al mes, ella viene a Ponyville – Dijo Rainbow Dash, a lo cual Naruto y Twilight respondieron de forma sarcástica fingiendo miedo – Oooohhh – luego Rarity dijo igual de asustada – Y luego, merodea por las tiendas –

– ¡Increíble! – Dijo Twilight dramática pegándose Rarity.

– ¡Si estoy tan asustado que me orine en los pantalones! – Dijo Naruto de forma dramática.

– Y luego, excava en la tierra – Dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight y Naruto se abrazaron de forma dramática – ¡Santo cielo! – luego cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaban abrazando se separaron con rubor – Jeje… lo… siento – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

–Si… yo también… jeje – dijo Twilight con las manos detrás de la espalda.

– Vamos chicas… que tiene de raro eso, quizás solo va a ellas, sin merodear, a hacer compras, tal vez solo viene a Ponyville de visita – Dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la cadera.

– El chamaco tiene razón, esa puede ser la razón, y que todos los ponis de Ponyville tienen miedo a tanto extraño con capucha se venga aquí – Dijo Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡El señor Naruto y el señor Jiraiya tienen razón! ¡Tal vez solo intenta ser amable! – Dijo Apple Bloom con el ceño fruncido en eso Applejack callo a Apple Bloom – ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Deja que las mayores hablen! – Dijo Applejack apartando a Apple Bloom a un lado, sintiéndose derrotada Apple Bloom se alejo con la cabeza agachada no sin antes decir – Soy una poni mayor –

– ¿Qué hay de escavar en la tierra? Tienes que admitir que eso es extraño – Dijo Rainbow Dash, luego Fluttershy dijo – ¿Qué tal si busca criaturas inocentes? –

– Apuesto a que hay una explicación para todo lo que hace Zecora, y si alguna poni tuviera el suficiente valor para acercársele, descubriría la verdad – Dijo Twilight mientras hablaba con Applejack mientras que en el fondo Pinkie Pie estaba cantando su canción de nuevo _– __Y luego ¿Que hará? Un caldo preparará –_

Apple Bloom abrió la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta – Tengo suficiente valor ¡Voy a descubrirlo yo misma! – entonces afuera Apple Bloom se escondió detrás de unos arbustos mientras Zecora se iba, siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían discutiendo – ¡Es que están siendo ridículas! – exclamo Twilight.

– Pues… yo escuche que Zecora como heno – Dijo Pinkie Pie con tono aterrador.

– Pinkie, yo como heno ¡Tú comes heno! – Exclamo Twilight.

– Si pero… escuche que ella come heno de forma maligna – Dijo Pinkie de nuevo con tono aterrador, entonces Applejack se dio cuenta de algo – ¡¿Oigan?! ¡¿Dónde esta Apple Bloom?! –

– La puerta esta abierta – Dijo Fluttershy apuntando hacia la puerta.

– ¡Salió de la casa! – Grito Rarity poniendo la mano en su pecho.

– ¡Y Zecora todavía esta allá a fuera! – Exclamo Rainbow Dash revoloteando en el aire con una cara de preocupación.

– ¡Hay! ¡Esa poni imprudente! Le dije que no se moviera – Dijo Applejack, luego de eso el grupo corrió hacia afuera de la puerta, Naruto se detuvo un momento y le ordeno a Spike.

– ¡Spike! ¡Quédate aquí en caso de que Apple Bloom vuelva! ¡Oh! ¡Y trata de completar el paso tres del entrenamiento del Rasengan! – Naruto le lanzo un paquete lleno de globos entonces siguió al grupo, entonces Spike hizo un saludo al estilo de un soldado y dijo – ¡Eso hare! – luego puso sus manos en un globo de aire intentando hacerlo girar, pero reventó.

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

Apple Bloom seguía a paso lento a Zecora, quien estaba a unos centímetros enfrente de la pelirroja, mientras que la pequeña hacia todo lo posible para no ser vista el silencio fue roto por un grito.

– ¡APPLE BLOOM! – Grito Applejack ganándose la atención de Zecora y Apple Bloom, ahí estaban las mane six y Naruto parados en unas raras plantas de color azul, mientras tanto Jiraiya estaba un poco más alejado de las plantas – ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato! –

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado chicas ponis y chico humano!– luego la cebra señalo las plantas donde ellos estaban parados – Con esas hojas azules no se juega – luego retrocedió en la niebla.

Naruto extrañado pensó – "¿A que se refiere con "Esas hojas azules no se juega"?"– Naruto entonces miro fijamente las hojas en las cuales estaba parado y luego salto hasta donde se encontraba Jiraiya.

Applejack recogió a Apple Bloom y le grito a Zecora – ¡Guárdate tus aterradores comentarios para ti! ¡¿Entiendes?! – las chicas le gritaron a Zecora varias cosas a la vez, mientras Twilight y Naruto solo las miraban con una ceja elevada – Uff…no lo creo – dijo Twilight bajando la cabeza.

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! – Dijo Zecora desapareciendo en la neblina, a lo que Rainbow Dash contesto en forma amenaza – ¡¿Si?! ¡Igualmente Zecora! ¡Tu y tus estúpidas maldiciones deberían cuidarse! –

Luego Applejack continúo regañando a Apple Bloom – ¡Y tú! ¡¿Por qué no pudiste hacerle caso a tu hermana?! – Apple Bloom con pena bajando la cabeza dijo – ¿Eh?... yo… – Applejack continuo regañándola – No sé qué clase de maldición Zecora te pudo haber lanzado –

– ¡Igual que en mi canción! _¡__Ella te hará un embrujo, con muchos conjuros!– _Twilight y Naruto miraron a las chicas con una ceja elevada – Hay chicas… esas tonterías son cuentos ponis, las maldiciones no son reales –

– Naruto tiene razón, las maldiciones no existen – Dijo Twilight negando con la cabeza, Rainbow Dash entonces voló enfrente de ella y le toco el cuerno – Pues... es interesante escuchar eso en boca de la señorita magia persona –

– Mi magia, la verdadera magia, viene del interior es un don con el que naces, o en caso de Naruto, aprendes, las maldiciones son artificiales, magia falsa– En eso Rainbow Dash remedo a Twilight y Jiraiya le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza la cual se sobo con una enorme lagrima en el ojo izquierdo –se conjura con posiciones y encantamientos, solo es un espectáculo para asustar las maldiciones no tienen poder son solo una leyenda poni como dijo Naruto – Explico Twilight, pero fue en vano ya que las chicas se habían marchado, dejando a Naruto, Jiraiya y Twilight atrás.

Applejack se volteo y dijo – Solo esperen chicos, van a aprender que algunas leyendas, son verdaderas – luego volvió a voltearse y se marcho junto con el resto, esto preocupo levemente a Twilight, pero Naruto puso una mano en su hombro – Tranquilízate Twily, mañana buscaremos a la tal Zecora y hablaremos con ella y así demostraremos que todo esto es una tontería – Twilight asintió más calmada.

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Twilight, mañana siguiente**_

Twilight comenzó a despertarse con la melena bastante despeinada – Hay que sueño… tontas maldiciones –

Twilight camino hasta el espejo de su cuarto y al ver su despeinada melena se sorprendió – ¡Wow!... Jajaja… tal vez Zecora maldijo mi peinado… Jajaja – Twilight cepillo su cabello dejándolo como siempre y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal…

– ¡Oh no! ¡Maldijo mi cuerno! – El cuerno de Twilight estaba medio caído con una textura esponjosa y pequeños puntos azules.

* * *

_**Unos minutos después**_

Twilight estaba buscando en algún libro la forma de solucionar este problema, pero, no encontró ninguno que le sirviera – No, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Ninguno de estos libros tiene la cura! – Twilight comenzó a caminar por la sala cubierta de libros, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro – ¡Hay! ¡Debe haber una razón verdadera para esto! –

Luego toco su caído cuerno asustada – ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Una alergia? –

Spike leyendo un libro verde sugirió – ¡Maldición! –

Twilight con molestia dijo – Dije una razón verdadera, algo que apunte a un hecho real –

Spike cerro el libro que tenia y se lo mostro a Twilight – ¿Que tal esto? –

Twilight se fijo bien en el libro – ¿"Súper naturales"? – Luego molesta dijo – ¡Spike! ¡Esa palabra se refiere a cosas como fantasmas, espíritus y zombis, que son tan falsos como una maldición! – Luego tocando el libro con el dedo índice – ¡Ese libro es una farsa! –

– ¿Y si te equivocas Twilight? ¿Qué tal si realmente es una-?– Spike fue interrumpido entonces por Pinkie Pie – ¡Aldición! – dijo Pinkie Pie debido a que su lengua estaba tan hinchada que salía de la boca y estaba cubierta de puntos azules.

– ¿Aldición? ¿Qué es una aldición? – Pregunto Spike confundido.

– ¡¿Pinkie?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! – Exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

– ¡Lo hizo Zecora! ¡duzaze una aldicion! – Dijo Pinkie pero por su lengua, termino escupiéndole a Spike sin querer – ¡Oye dilo no lo escupas! – Dijo Spike cubierto de saliva en eso, comenzaron a oir golpes viniendo de afura – ¡Hay! ¡Au! – Rainbow Dash se estaba golpeando contra la ventana intentando entrar – Esta... Intentando decir... – entonces se golpeo contra la pared dejando una especie de cráter – ¡Au! Que Zecora – Entonces Rainbow Dash entro derribando la puerta – ¡Au! Nos lanzo a todas una... ¡Auu!– y termino estrellándose contra una escalera – ¿Maldición? –

– Temo que estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Rarity, quien estaba cubierta por su melena que se había vuelto esponjada, intentado ver ella soplo la parte de su melena que cubría su cara, pero volvió a caer.

Spike abrazo a Twilight del miedo al ver esto, en eso Applejack hablo – Odio decir "te lo dije" Twilight – luego se revelo que en realidad Applejack se habia reducido de tamaño y estaba por encima del hombro Apple Bloom – Pero te lo dije – Spike y Twilight se sorprendieron al ver esto – ¡Es una maldición, te digo! – Grito la diminuta Applejack.

En eso Jiraiya bajo, el no tenían ningún problema visible, aunque se le veía molesto – ¡Ya baja de una vez mocoso! – Grito mirando al cuarto de Naruto, Naruto desde su cuarto grito – ¡NO! ¡ME VEO RIDICULO! –

– ¡YA BAJA DE UNA VEZ! – Grito Jiraiya, a lo cual Naruto finalmente bajo, aunque era capaz de ponerse de pie en dos piernas, tenia dos brazos, sus dedos se habían reducido a cuatro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje amarillo, y tenia orejas de zorro.

– ¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! – Pregunto Twilight sorprendida por el aspecto de Naruto.

– ¡No lo se! ¡Me veía así en la mañana! – Luego miro a las Mane Six, con una enorme gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza dijo – Veo que… a ustedes les… paso lo mismo –

– Pero… ¡Jiraiya y Fluttershy se ven bien! – dijo Twilight.

– Estoy bien, lo que me importaría saber es que tal esta Fluttershy – Dijo Jiraiya.

– Siiii... parece estar muy bien – Dijo Rarity de forma sarcástica.

– ¿Fluttershy? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Twilight, Fluttershy aparto la vista – ¿Te pasa algo malo? – Pregunto preocupado Naruto, Fluttershy asintió – ¿Te importaría decirnos? – Pregunto Twilight, Fluttershy solo agacho la cabeza – ¿Entonces no vas a decirnos? – Pregunto de nuevo Twilight, Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza – ¿Si "no lo harás", o si "si lo harás"? –

– ¡Por el amor de-! ¡Fluttershy! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Exclamo Jiraiya molesto, Fluttershy aparto la vista y dijo con un tono grave – No quiero hablar sobre eso – esto sorprendió a los presentes, mientras que la mandíbula de Naruto cayo y sus ojos se volvieron tan enormes como un plato.

Spike ante esto comenzó a reír – ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Esto es graciosísimo mírense todas! ¡Esta!: ¡Rarita, Rainbow Crash, Pinkie Lengua, Apple mini, Hombreshy, Naruzorro y!… – Spike señalo a Twilight buscando un apodo pero, no se le ocurrió ninguno – ¿Cómo te digo? ¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿En serio? No puedo trabajar con eso – Twilight comenzó a reír de forma sarcástica – ¡Oh! ¡JAJAJA! ¡No es una broma Spike! ¡Comienza a buscar libros para encontrar la cura! – Spike se fue dando un gruñido.

En eso Rainbow Dash saco su cabeza de la escalera y logro equilibrarse en el aire – ¡Yo creo que encontraremos la cura a la maldición en casa de Zecora! – Ante esto Twilight se puso enfrente de ella y le grito – ¡No es maldición! – esto hizo que Rainbow retrocediera y chocara de nuevo.

Applejack se acerco y dijo – Opino lo mismo ¡Vamos con Zecora y obliguémosla a quitarnos este hechizo! –

Twilight molesta grito **– ¡TAMPOCO ES UN HECHIZO! –**

Tras decir esto, las chicas comenzaron a discutir, culpándose por esto Apple Bloom dijo – Todo esto es mi culpa… si no hubiera seguido a Zecora en primer lugar esto no hubiera pasado ¡Tengo que solucionarlo! – Apple Bloom comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, Naruto y Jiraiya también diciendo – ¡Vamos contigo! – Luego Naruto golpeo su palma con su puño – ¡Vamos a encontrar la verdad acerca de Zecora! –

En eso mientras los tres caminaban Applejack se dio cuenta de esto – ¿Y a donde cree que va esta vez? – Applejack salto en un par de libros y luego se escondió en su cola.

En eso Rainbow Dash de nuevo se había equilibrado – ¡No me importa lo que digas Twilight! ¡Es hora de unirnos todas y enfrentar a Zecora! ¡¿Me apoyan?! –

– ¡YO STRI! – Grito Pinkie Pie debido a su hinchada lengua.

– Yo también – Dijo Rarity apuntándose a si misma con los ojos cerrados.

– Amh… no lo se… suena demasiado peligroso – Dijo Fluttershy con su masculina voz.

Rainbow Dash giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Applejack – ¡¿Tu que dices Applejack?! Amh… ¿Applejack? – Applejack no estaba ahí, a lo cual Pinkie Pie grito – ¡SDE FUE! –

– ¡AAH! ¡O alguna poni la piso! – Exclamo Rarity mirando su casco izquierdo, el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo, luego Twilight miro su trasero – ¡O SE SENTO EN ELLA! – Las ponis miraron en sus retaguardias para ver si no se habían sentado sobre Applejack.

– ¡Miren su cabello! – Sugirió Rainbow Dash, Pinkie comenzó a ver en los cabellos de Rarity – ¡Hay, hay! ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Qué no conoces el espacio personal?! – Exclamo Rarity, a lo cual recibió una negativa de Pinkie Pie – ¡NOOO! –

Twilight se dio cuenta de algo más – ¡APPLE BLOOM TAMBIÉN SE HA IDO! –

Luego Rainbow Dash golpeando su palma con su puño dijo – ¡Apuesto a que fueron tras Zecora! –

– Debemos ir a buscarlas – Dijo de manera firme Twilight.

– Vamos chicas ¡Hay que ir!– Dijo Twilight caminando hacia enfrente de forma seria.

Rarity trato de avanzar pero algo la detenía, Pinkie Pie sin saber, le estaba pisando uno de los cabellos raros que le había crecido con su casco izquierdo – ¡Hay, hay, hay, no! ¡Huy esto es muy penoso! – entonces Pinkie saco su casco y Rarity se pudo mover.

Rainbow Dash quien se estaba arrastrando al revés por culpa de sus alas invertidas dijo – ¡Oigan! ¡Necesito ayuda!

– Ups… si… perdón – Dijo Fluttershy con su masculina voz levantando a Rainbow Dash junto con Pinkie Pie, para que luego se fuera volando y chocara arriba de la puerta agrietándola – ¡AUCH! – luego se quito de ahí y dio una sonrisa nerviosa, luego se fue del lugar.

– Aah... ¿Spike? ¿Vas a venir? – Pregunto Fluttershy, Spike estaba leyendo un libro, al parecer había encontrado algo que le había llamado la atención.

– ¿Qué? Oh… no, voy a quedarme aquí a buscar una cura – Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se retiraron del lugar, en esto a Spike se le ocurrió un apodo para Twilight – ¡Ya se! ¡Twilight "Cuerno Débil"! –

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

Naruto y Jiraiya estaba corriendo apunto de entrar en el bosque Everfree, Naruto estaba llevando a Apple Bloom en su espalda, cuando finalmente entraron en la espesura del bosque, de la melena de Apple Bloom salió Applejack.

– ¡¿A dónde creen que van compañeros?! – Grito Applejack – ¡Dense la vuelta de inmediato! – Apple Bloom sonrió de forma astuta y dijo – No –

– ¡¿No?! ¡No puede ignorar una orden de tu hermana mayor! – Apple Bloom tomo a Applejack con sus dedos índice y pulgar del cuello de su camiseta y la puso en una rama.

–Jejeje, lo siento Applejack, pero yo soy la hermana mayor ahora – Dijo Apple Bloom marchándose, Applejack volvió a gritar – ¡APPLE BLOOM, NARUTO, JIRAIYA VUELVAN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! –

Naruto se volteo y dijo – ¡Volveremos por ti en un momento! ¡Esto lo hacemos por tu propio bien! ¡Quédate aquí! –

Applejack miro a todos lados y simplemente dijo – Ponis emplumados…–

En eso las otras entraron al bosque Everfree, siendo lideradas por Twilight – ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hay que llegar con Zecora rápido! –

En esto Rarity cayó al suelo arrastrándose en el cubriéndose de lodo, ramas y hojas – ¡Hay!… más fácil decir que hacer – luego se repuso aún cubierta de toda esa suciedad y siguió al resto.

Rainbow Dash por su parte seguía tratando de volar bien – ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! – Rainbow Dash choco contra varios arboles, arbustos y derribo arboles en su camino, hasta quedarse encima de un arbusto adolorida – Haaaaay… –

En eso de su boca salió la diminuta Applejack – ¡Rainbow! ¡Agradece a Celestia! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –

Applejack se monto encima de Rainbow Dash y dijo – ¡Tengo que llegar con Zecora pronto! ¡Arre poni! –

Rainbow Dash molesta con esto pregunto – ¿Disculpa?

– ¡YIIHAA! – Grito Applejack como le dio una patada a Rainbow Dash para que comenzara a volar, entonces Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar – ¡¿Qué haces?! Pero fue por el lado incorrecto – ¡No Rainbow Dash! ¡Para el otro lado! –

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree, casa de Zecora**_

Las mane six finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Zecora para confrontarla, en eso Rarity se comenzó a quejar de la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo – Hay… me veo horrible –

Pinkie Pie movió los cabellos de Rarity quien estaba mirando en dirección contraria a donde debían mirar – Do pduedes der nada – dijo Pinkie Pie de nuevo de formo poco entendible por culpa de su lengua.

– ¿Qué es eso? Este lugar realmente se ve horrible – Las chicas se acercaron y miraron por la ventana – Linda decoración, si te gusta lo escalofriante – Dijo Rarity mirando por la ventana.

Zecora entonces entro al cuarto con una vasija en mano, asustadas de que las vea las mane six se escondieron agachándose para no ser vistas, Zecora entonces hizo caer unas extrañas piedras de color purpura al caldero, mientras las chicas se asomaban para ver de que se trataba –** Guacati moninjalamoe o e que pa ti mumumumba –**

Pinkie Pie entonces se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, luego apunto hacia la ventana en dirección a Zecora y exclamo – ¡Se dobo mi cncion! ¡Se dobo mi cncion! –

– ¿Se robo tu canción? – Pregunto Rarity extrañada

– No Pinkie… esa no se parece nada a tu canción – Dijo Twilight, entonces Pinkie puso enfrente de ella, pero vio que era inútil intentar decir algo debido a su lengua, entonces Pinkie se puso a los pies de Fluttershy como rogándole, luego puso ojos de cachorrito, Fluttershy simplemente suspiro y hizo lo que Pinkie quería.

**[Fluttershy]**

– Ella te hará un embrujo – Canto Fluttershy mientras Pinkie bailaba con el ceño fruncido.

– Con muchos conjuros –

– La miras y te verá –

– Te pondrá en un trance –

– Y luego ¿Que hará? –

– Un caldo preparará,

– Luego te comerá,

– Un buen guiso serás,

– Y... ¡cuidado!–

***Fin del inserto***

– Ya viste esas cosas horribles ¿Ahora nos crees Twilight? – Pregunto Rarity con molestia en su voz, Twilight se puso a pensar y luego dijo sacando una conclusión – ¿Mascaras escalofriantes, encantamientos confusos y un gran caldero burbujeante?... – Twilight dejo escapar un suspiro – Todo apunta a que Zecora es… mala… – luego dio una sonrisa nerviosa – O… ¿Qué tal si Zecora solo está haciendo la sopa? –

Zecora probo el raro liquido verde brillante – Mmmmh… la temperatura perfecta para poni, supongo – luego se volteo y se pregunto a si misma – Ahora ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña Apple Bloom, ese niño Naruto y ese hombre Jiraiya? –

Ante esto Twilight se horrorizo y dijo – ¡¿Qué tal si esta haciendo sopa de Apple Bloom, Naruto y Jiraiya?! – Tras un pequeño momento, las chicas gritaron de horror, como Rainbow Dash y Applejack aparecieron en escena volando a alta velocidad – ¡Voy a rescatarte Apple Bloom! –

Applejack y Rainbow Dash derribaron la puerta de la casa de Zecora entrando, como Rainbow Dash no podía controlarse rompió varias cosas en el proceso, Zecora sorprendida grito en su idioma nativo – ¡Ubalacatibuba! ¡Male! ¡Male! –

Twilight y las chicas entraron en escena, cada una con el ceño fruncido, Twilight se preparaba a embestir si era necesario **– ¡¿Qué hiciste con Apple Bloom, Naruto y Jiraiya?! – **amenazo Twilight.

Applejack salto a la cabeza de Zecora e intento luchar contra su oreja, obviamente no haciéndole nada debido a su tamaño tan diminuto, en eso Rainbow Dash seguía chocando por doquier – ¡Ponis! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! – Pregunto Zecora, repentinamente Rainbow Dash boto el liquido que había en el caldero quedando esparcido en el suelo – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No saben lo que hacen! Han derramado mi preciosa infusión –

– Te descubrimos Zecora, yo no quería creer que nos maldijiste ¡Pero la evidencia es abrumadora! – Dijo Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Hiciste que me viera ridícula! – Exclamo Rarity.

– ¡Me diste una voz ridícula! – Exclamo Fluttershy.

– ¡Me endendendide ne edende de! – Dijo Pinkie de forma incomprensible.

– Y arruinaste mi cuerno – Dijo Twilight señalando a su flácido cuerno.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Destruyeron mi hogar! ¡Destruyeron mi trabajo! ¡¿Y me acusan de ser una cretina?! – Grito Zecora indignada.

– Tú nos maldijiste ¡Ahora vas a des maldecirnos! – Exclamo Rainbow Dash dando una pisada fuerte con su casco.

Zecora entonces dio un paso adelante asustando a las chicas y dijo en voz levemente alta amenazadora – Es imprudente aventurarse por este camino **¡Sus acciones harán que estalle mi ira! –**

Twilight canalizando chakra mediante un sello de mano dijo **– ¡¿Donde están Apple Bloom, Naruto y Jiraiya?! –**

Entonces Apple Bloom junto con Naruto y Jiraiya entraron en escena cada uno con una bolsa – ¡Oye Zecora! ¡Trajimos lo que pediste, de veras! – Dijo Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver a las chicas ahí, Jiraiya simplemente golpeo su cara con su palma dejando escapar un suspiro de molestia – No puede ser… –

– ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí por Ponyville?! – Pregunto Apple Bloom, Applejack se sorprendió al ver a su hermana sana y salva – ¡Apple Bloom! ¡¿Estas bien?! –

Apple Bloom con una sonrisa contesto – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – en eso Twilight salto enfrente de Apple Bloom, Jiraiya y Naruto – Porque Zecora es una malvada hechicera que nos maldijo e iba a arrojarlos a su sopa –

Al oir semejante disparate de Twilight, Naruto, Jiraiya, Apple Bloom y Zecora se rieron – ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Twily! ¡¿Acaso las chicas te convencieron de esa tontería?! ¡Vamos ¡ ¡Las maldiciones no existen tontita! –

Twilight con una sonrisa – Apple Bloom, Naruto, Jiraiya… no pueden decirme – luego apuntando a las chicas – ¡Que esto no es una maldición! –

– Pues te lo digo, no es una maldición… – Dijo Naruto, como el, Jiraiya y Apple Bloom pasaron de largo a las chicas.

– Si hacen memoria, lo que les dije fue muy preciso – Dijo Zecora esto extraño a las chicas

– Piénsenlo bien chicas ella dijo que "Con esas hojas azules no se juega" se refería a que debían evadir esas plantas, de veras, se les llama broma venenosa… – explico Naruto con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada.

– Esa planta es como el Roble Venenoso, pero sus resultados son como una broma – explico Zecora.

– ¿Y esa cosa que significa? – Pregunto Applejack.

– Significa que esa planta no causa malestar, en vez de eso, solo se quiere burlar – Dijo Zecora aún sonriendo.

Applejack extrañada guardo silencio unos momentos antes de decir –… ¿Alguna pony podría hablar normal? –

– Creo que se refiere a que cuando corrimos a salvar a Apple Bloom, tocamos la Broma Venenosa, sin embargo Jiraiya no lo hizo por eso el no se vio afectado – dijo Twilight como recordó cuando ellas estaban paradas sobre la broma venenosa – Nuestros problemas son solo pequeñas bromas que nos gasto –

– ¡¿Pequeñas?! Muy graciosa – Dijo Applejack con una ceja elevada y una mano en su cadera.

– Esta bien, pero... ¿Qué hay del caldero? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Y el conjuro? – Pregunto Fluttershy.

– Y la escalofriante decoración – Pregunto Rarity.

– Tesoros de la tierra, de mi tierra natal – luego señalo a dos mascaras, la primera verde con líneas azules y la segunda de color verde también pero con líneas rojas – Aquella significa "¿Qué tal?", y la otra "Bienvenido" –

– No me siento bienvenida, si me preguntan a mí – Dijo Rarity mirando hacia una mascara que tenia un cabello similar al que ella tenia ahora mismo a causa de la broma venenosa.

– Lo que creyeron un conjuro es de tiempos remotos, algo que ustedes llaman "Canción de Cuna" – Dijo Zecora, dejando a Twilight confundida – Pero... El Caldero... ¿La sopa de Apple Bloom? –

– Mira aquí Twilight, ese caldero con agua no era para mí, era para todas estas hierbas – Twilight camino hasta el libro y lo miro con detenimiento – La cura para esa planta es un simple remedio natural –

Apple Bloom levanto a Applejack con su mano derecha – Solo hay que darse un baño de burbujas –

Twilight leyó un momento el libro y entonces dijo – Pero intente buscar la cura en todos mis libros y no la encontré ¿Qué libro tiene este remedio natural? – Naruto cerro la tapa para revelar que era el mismo libro que Spike le sugirió al principio "Súper naturales"

Zecora se acerco a los dos – Ese es el libro ¿Lo ves? Qué pena que no esté en tu biblioteca – Dijo Zecora con una sonrisa.

Twilight agacho la cabeza – En realidad, si tengo ese libro, pero no lo revise porque el titulo era muy… extraño – Zecora entonces volvió a abrir el libro y Twilight lo leyó– _"Súper naturales: Remedios y curas naturales que son simplemente súper." –_

– Creo que le debes una disculpa a Zecora, Twily – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

– Lo... Lo... lo siento mucho Zecora, tendría la respuesta desde el principio si tan solo hubiera leído un poco – dijo Twilight en forma de pena.

Naruto suspiro con una sonrisa, luego con sus dedos hizo el número cuatro – Regla Shinobi numero cuatro: un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción, con esto me refiero a que deben estar prevenidas y estar un paso más adelante – dijo Naruto.

– Tal vez la próxima, echaran un segundo vistazo, y no juzgaran el libro por su portada – Dijo Zecora, mientras que las ponis se arrepentían, Apple Bloom rio al ver esto – Jejeje –

– Zecora ¿Serias tan amable de hacernos otra poción del remedio herbáceo? – Pregunto Twilight.

– Con mucho gusto la preparare, pero me falta una hierba que solo en Ponyville encontrare – esto sorprendió a Twilight.

Jiraiya se acerco con los brazos cruzados – Pero siempre al pueblo…– luego miro fijamente a las chicas y dijo con voz medianamente alta – **Todas las tiendas están misteriooosamente cerradas –**

– Ah... Bueno... Creo que te podemos ayudar con eso – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa astuta.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Mientras que en Ponyville, ya las ponis circulaban por lo alrededores, en eso Daisy señalo algo que venia desde el horizonte – ¡Mira Rose! ¡Que horrible!–

Rose aparto la vista – ¡La extraña hechicera las maldijo a todas! –

– Que horror ¡Qué horror! – dijo Lily, como todas las ponis y yeguas se metieron en sus casas por el miedo, Jiraiya se acerco y golpeo la puerta con una sonrisa – Oye Daisy, tenemos que hablar –

* * *

_**Spa **_

Las chicas y Naruto estaban relajándose en una tina de agua, en una estaba solamente Naruto y en otra las chicas.

**Twilight: –**_Querida Princesa Celestia. Mis amigas y yo aprendimos una importante lección esta semana. Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada– _

Twilight se hundió en el agua completamente, en eso Pinkie Pie se lanzo de clavado, tras un momento, los efectos de las dos se habían esfumado _ – Alguien puede verse diferente, o gracioso o aterrador. Pero debes ver más allá y saber quiénes son por dentro. A las verdaderas amigas no les importa cuál sea tu apariencia. El contenido de una pony es lo que cuenta – _

Zecora, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash echaron más hierbas al baño, mientras Jiraiya se acercaba con una leve hemorragia nasal para intentar ver las partes intimas de las chicas, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Rarity que lo dejo en el suelo echando humo_ – Y una buena amiga, como un buen libro, es algo que durara para siempre. Tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle. –_

Naruto miro su mano de nuevo con cinco dedos y sin ningún pelaje ni nada por el estilo, Naruto entonces estiro sus brazos y los puso detrás de su cabeza – ¡AH! Que bien se siente volver a ser humano – luego se volteo levemente y dijo – ¿Qué tal ustedes chica-? – Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar Rarity le grito – ¡OJOS EN FRENTE! – ya que Naruto estaba apunto de mirar a las chicas cuando estaban desnudas.

Naruto ruborizado giro rápidamente su cabeza y dijo – ¡OH S-SI LO SIENTO! – luego se hundió hasta la nariz.

– Señorita Zecora, quisiera tener la receta de esta mezcla, es simplemente encantadora – Dijo Lotus Blossom comentando acerca del baño herbáceo de Zecora, antes de que esta pudiera habla Apple Bloom exaltada dijo – ¡Applejack! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Donde está Applejack?! –

Todas se asustaron gritando para ver si no habían pisado a Applejack – ¡AAAAAH! – Pero entonces una voz vino de abajo

– ¡Aquí estoy hermanita! ¡Ya no soy pequeña! – Dijo Applejack encima de una taza, cuando Jiraiya se levanto al ver a Applejack, cayo al suelo con una enorme hemorragia nasal, Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo – Sabio Pervertido, usted nunca cambiara –

– Ah... jamás me había sentido tan hermosa en toda mi vida – Dijo Rarity hundiéndose más en el agua, entonces Pinkie saco su cabeza – No puede ser, no sabía lo horrible que es no poder hablar – Rainbow Dash se tapo sus orejas con sus manos, Naruto hizo lo mismo – Me encanta hablar, y cuando no podía, mi lengua estaba daahhh – Dijo Sacando su lengua.

– Fue de lo peor ¿No lo crees Fluttershy? – Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy guardo silencio un momento y tras eso asintiendo dijo – Sii – con su voz normal, el grupo entero comenzó a reírse – ¡AJAJAJAJA! –

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

En la oscuridad del espeso y temido bosque Everfree, un portal se abrió de la nada, y de ahí salieron volando Sasuke, Jugo y Suigetsu

– ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAA! – Grito Sasuke como el equipo entero choco contra unos arboles, Suigetsu se convirtió en un charco de agua debido al impacto y luego se rearmo tocándose la cabeza – ¡Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, duele! –

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Nunca dijiste que ese portal no lanzaría literalmente a este mundo raro! – Grito Suigetsu, parándose.

– Oye Jugo ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Suigetsu, Jugo se levanto también sobándose la cabeza – Si… solo un poco mareado –

Jugo se paro completamente y se volteo – ¿Y tu Sasuke? – pero Sasuke se había golpeado de cara contra un árbol dando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Sasuke entonces se deslizo del árbol y cayo al suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino, luego se repuso de forma veloz – ¡Oh si! ¡Si estoy bien! –

El equipo miro alrededor del bosque y entonces Suigetsu pregunto – Bien Sasuke ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿A matar a Itachi Uchiha? –

– No… – Sasuke dijo, luego una imagen de Naruto a los doce años apareció sonriendo con ojos cerrados y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Antes quisiera visitar a un **viejo amigo**… –

* * *

_**¡Sasuke llega a Equestria! ¡Las voluntades de Naruto y Sasuke están por chocar!**_

* * *

****Ending: Turkestanica****

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

* * *

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! ¡Esas chicas Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon son muy crueles!

**Apple Bloom: ¡**Quiero mi Cuttie Marc ahora! ¡Sino no podre ir a la cutie-fiesta de Diamond Tiara!

**Diamond Tiara: **Mejor piérdete perdedor Uzumaki

**Naruto: **¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PERDEDOR TAN INUTIL QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDE LEVANTAR UNA HOJITA?! ¡En fin!… el próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será: _**La llamada de la chica**_

**Naruto: **Que par de niñas tan desagradables


	10. ¡La llamada de la chica!

_**Renuncia de derechos**_

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Pierrot Studios.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**Este capitulo tiene su importancia, debido al debut de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo y el comienzo de las Cuttie Marc Crusaders y además tenemos el debut del dúo más odioso que jamás haya visto… Naruto les dará una lección no física, sino moral a las dos con su todopoderoso Talk no jutsu… aunque conociendo a estas enanas, ellas no lo tomaran.**

**El Opening es reemplazado por otro, así como el Ending también, es algo normal en los animes, y los describiré a petición, además en ciertos momentos repetiré los Openings y Endings con diferente secuencia.**

**¡Ya vamos por los diez capítulos! =D ¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y también gracias por sus Reviews!**

* * *

****Opening: Hologram por Nico Touches the walls (Opening 2 de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood y uno de los mejores Openings que he oído en mi vida) ****

**Descripción del Opening**

Comienza con una vista trasera de Naruto en un fondo de color blanco que ilumina sus ropas al punto de que sus cabellos, piel y parte naranja de sus ropas se tiñen de un color blanquecino, Naruto eleva su puño en el aire, luego aparece Sasuke con los ojos cerrados parado de forma horizontal, tras esto Naruto aparece encima de un prado con la mano elevada en el aire, la cámara se eleva al cielo azul y aparece el logo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou.

Luego aparecen Naruto y Jiraiya recostados en un árbol en una montaña a las afueras de Ponyville mientras llueve, Naruto tiene la vieja banda de Sasuke en su mano derecha, los dos giran la cabeza en dirección hacia Ponyville.

Luego aparecen Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan/ Chidori respectivamente en el Valle del Fin.

Luego aparecen Sasuke con Jugo y Suigetsu detrás de el parados encima de unas rocas en el bosque Everfree, luego aparecen las Mane Six en orden: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, luego Spike y finalmente Celestia y Luna.

Aparece Naruto con el ceño fruncido en una pradera en el atardecer con el viento moviendo su cabello, luego Sasuke quien se gira la cabeza en dirección de Naruto mirándolo de la misma forma seria, luego se los ve a los dos desde atrás.

Luego aparece Naruto tirado en el suelo en la lluvia, luego una hoja cortada en dos en un charco mientras llueve, tras eso aparecen Itachi & Kisame con los ojos brillando de rojo caminando mientras que detrás de ellos hay un incendio, luego se muestra el Rinnengan de Pain, luego a Naruto transformándose con las cuatro colas y a Sasuke en su la segunda forma de su marca de maldición atacando con un Chidori de color purpura.

Aparece Naruto peleando contra Sasuke en una llanura durante la noche, luego de eso aparece Itachi lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto quien lo parte en dos con la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, luego aparece Spike lanzándole una bola de fuego a Kisame, quien lo corta en dos, luego vemos a Sasuke luchando contra Itachi en el bosque Everfree, finalmente se ve a Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan & Chidori respectivamente.

Luego se muestra Naruto, sentado en medio de una llanura mirando una foto del Equipo 7, mientras que Jiraiya esta a su lado parado, Naruto se levanta y junto con Jiraiya caminan hacia el horizonte.

**Fin del Opening ¿Que les parecío?  
**

* * *

_**Campo de entrenamiento de Naruto**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST – Training**

Había pasado más de cuatro meses desde que Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado a Ponyville, en ese tiempo que llevaban hicieron grandes amigos, así como habían ponis quienes todavía desconfiaban de ellos por ser humanos.

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde el imprevisto ataque de Itachi & Kisame, Naruto ya les había enseñado a Celestia y Luna lo básico de los shinobis, ahora les había dejado a ellas que perfeccionaran sus jutsu.

Naruto seguía luchando persistentemente intentando combinar la naturaleza de viento con el Rasengan, los clones como locos giraban sus manos mientras que Naruto aplicaba transformación de naturaleza viento

— ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO! —Exclamaba Naruto quien estaba frustrado, no había progresado mucho, solamente llegaba a crear un mini Rasengan con cuatro aspas, el cual se volvía inestable y terminaba estallando.

Los clones luchaban y luchaban por lograrlo, era imposible, sería más fácil mirar a izquierda y derecha al mismo tiempo que intentar hacer una hazaña como está, mientras esto pasaba, algo extraño paso, uno de los clones de Naruto comenzó a sufrir una transformación, su cabello se erizo, sus marcas en forma de bigote se volvieron más espesas, sus ojos se volvieron similares a los de un zorro y su cuerpo fue rodeada de un aura roja espumosa liquida.

— **¡GROOOOOOOOOAH! —**Rugió el clon que se había, en eso, el demente clon comenzó a atacar al azar a distintos clones con las colas, atravesándolos con sus colas, golpeándolos, mandándolos a volar con Chakra comprimido, un asustado Naruto le grito a Jiraiya — ¡SABIO PERVERTIDO! ¡EL PARCHE! —

Jiraiya obedeció el pedido de su estudiante, haciendo varios sellos golpeo el suelo y exclamó — **¡Jutsu de sello: Parche supresor del Jinchuriki! — **Al igual que la última vez, el cierre de la chaqueta del clon en cuestión se abrió con fuerza, de la camiseta negra que tenia abajo salió un parche con el Kanji "suprimir" haciendo que su apariencia vuelva a la normalidad, y luego el Chakra se esfumase.

Naruto cayó al suelo agotado respirando de forma agitada por todo el esfuerzo hecho, los clones terminaron por desaparecer, una vez más Jiraiya vino a ayudar a su alumno — Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy — Naruto aparto la vista con frustración denotándose en su rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto el Sannin al mismo tiempo que un pequeño silencio se creo entre los dos.

Los ojos del rubio denotaban impotencia y tristeza — Si no lo hago… no seré capaz de cumplir con la promesa hecha… — dijo con la mirada gacha — Esto es imposible… es como mirar hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha a la vez… —

Jiraiya se repuso y comenzó a rascarse su blanca cabellera con una mano en su cadera — ¿Te rindes así de fácil? — Pregunto Jiraiya — Ese no es el Naruto Uzumaki que conozco… ¿O me equivoco? —

Esto hizo que la atención del rubio se dirigiera a su maestro — ¿A que se refiere? — Pregunto algo extrañado Naruto.

Jiraiya entonces hizo un clon de sombras, mientras uno miraba a la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda, el verdadero dijo — Ahora estoy mirando hacia la derecha — luego el clon dijo — Y también hacia la izquierda —

Repentinamente una idea había venido a la cabeza del rubio al ver esto, con una sonrisa que se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro, en esto Naruto de nuevo con una gran alegría grito a los cuatro vientos — ¡LO TENGO! —

* * *

_**Dos horas más tarde**_

Un clon estaba girando sus manos aplicando la manipulación física mientras que otro estaba aplicándole chakra de naturaleza viento, el poder era tal que hacia que los rubios cabellos de Naruto se movieran en dirección contraria y el pequeño Rasengan tenia cuatro diminutas aspas, Naruto feliz viendo que el entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos dijo — ¡Genial! ¡Lo estoy logrando! — Su voz decayó un momento — Es diminuto… ¡Pero ya es algo! —

Jiraiya con lo brazos cruzados sentado dijo — ¡Vaya!... así que a esto te referías cuando decías que lo habías descubierto —

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y ceño fruncido — ¡Si! ¡Solo necesito un segundo clon para que se ocupe de la transformación de la naturaleza! mientras que el primero le da manipulación física, no puedo mirar a ambos lados yo solo, pero puedo hacer que mis clones miren a cada lado ¡Solo tengo que dividir el trabajo en tareas más pequeñas! —

Jiraiya sonrió con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a rascarse la nuca — ¿Así que mi pequeña bromita de antes te ha servido de algo? —

Naruto asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, entonces Jiraiya se puso serio y se sumergió en sus pensamientos — "Solo alguien como Naruto podría hacer semejante hazaña… solo el tiene el Chakra y el jutsu que se le ocurra algo así… yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así… ni siquiera Minato" —

Jiraiya sonrió y dijo — No se puede esperar nada más del Ninja Número Uno Hiperactivo Cabeza Hueca — Naruto estaba logrando algo que ni siquiera el poderoso Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze había logrado: combinar el Chakra de la naturaleza viento con el Rasengan, con esto Naruto no solo se podría convertir en el shinobi que superara al Cuarto Hokage, sino también podría conseguir que su mejor amigo que lleva buscando durante tres años regrese con ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Jiraiya — "A progresado mucho…"— Naruto sonrió de manera emocionada ¡Lo estaba logrando! ¡Estaba logrando algo que parecía imposible! Jiraiya se sentía orgulloso del chico de cabellos rubios — "Este viejo finalmente podrá bajar su pluma y descansar en paz cuando controles está técnica… una vez la perfecciones Naruto, ya no necesitaras más de este viejo" —

En esto Jiraiya dijo — Debo decir… ¡Que ahora si que **me gustas! **— Las últimas dos palabras hicieron que Naruto pusiera una cara de asco cómica, haciendo que el Rasengan se deshiciera explotando y haciendo que los tres Naruto cayeran al suelo de forma cómica.

Naruto en el suelo apunto a Jiraiya con una cara de rabia cómica — ¡No diga cosas tan raras como esa Sabio Pervertido! ¡Ya tenia el Jutsu y tu pequeño comentario me dio miedo e hizo que perdiera la concentración! —

Jiraiya se acerco lentamente diciendo — Eh… lo siento… solo quería decir… —

Naruto sacudió la mano con la que lo apuntaba, aún tirado en el suelo de forma cómica le grito — ¡ATRÁS! ¡ATRÁS HE DICHO! —

Naruto, puso su mano en cima de su rodilla izquierda con intención de levantarse entonces recordó algo — ¡Demonios! ¡Se nos hizo tarde, Sabio Pervertido! —

Naruto se levanto, fue y agarro su mochila azul, comenzando a correr, Jiraiya extrañado por esto pregunto — ¡Naruto! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —

— ¡¿Qué no recuerda?! ¡Le prometimos a AJ que recogeríamos a Apple Bloom! ¡Y si no cumplimos nos dará una enorme patada en la cara a los dos! Y creo que usted sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que duelen sus patadas ¿O no? — Pregunto Naruto apuntándole con el dedo.

Jiraiya se sobo la cara pensando en lo dolorosa que eran las patadas de la yegua — O si… lo recuerdo ahora —

* * *

_**Titulo del episodio: ¡La llamada de la chica!**_

* * *

En la escuela, el timbre de salida sonó, como las pequeñas potras y potros salían de el lugar conversando las yeguas llevaban el típico uniforme de escuelas de Japón (Si así son los uniformes en Equestria… no me pregunten el porque), entre ellos salió Apple Bloom quien se veía bastante deprimida por alguna razón, en eso Naruto y Jiraiya quienes querían cumplir con la promesa que le hicieron a Applejack para no ganarse una patada en las caras, vieron a la deprimida Apple Bloom.

— ¿Quieres algo dulce? Tengo pastillas de menta las hice yo misma — Pregunto Twist intentando hacer sentir mejor a Apple Bloom, a lo cual la pequeña yegua pelirroja contesto con una negativa.

— ¡Te harán sonreír! — Dijo Twist.

— No… — Contesto Apple Bloom, en eso Naruto y Jiraiya se acercaron — ¡Hey Apple Bloom! — Luego notando la tristeza de Apple Bloom, Naruto pregunto — ¿Oye que pa-? — Repentinamente Naruto alguien hace a un lado a Naruto, en realidad, dos, Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara.

— No tenemos que escuchar discursos de cómo obtener Cuttie Marks — dijo Diamond Tiara presumida como siempre, mientras caminaba junto con Silver Spoon — Digo, esperar tu Cuttie Mark ya es historia, tú tienes la tuya, yo tengo la mía, ya todas las tenemos — Luego mirando a Apple Bloom y Twist dijo — Ah digo casi todas — y luego mirando a Jiraiya y Naruto — y que algunos simplemente no pueden tenerlas…— esto obviamente no molesto a Naruto y Jiraiya.

— Ustedes no se preocupen, igual siguen invitadas a mi Cuttie-fiesta este fin de semana, incluso ustedes Uzumaki & Viejo Pervertido — Dijo la arrogante yegua.

— Va a ser asombrosa — Dijo Silver Spoon, a lo cual Naruto le susurro a Jiraiya de forma sarcástica — Seguuuuro —

— Es una fiesta para festejarme a mí y mi fantástica Cuttie Mark, será inolvidable — Dijo Diamond Tiara tan presumida como siempre.

— _Pan, pan, azúcar con pan — _Dijeron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon al unisonó, en eso una voz familiar para Apple Bloom se oyó — ¡Oigan ustedes dos! — Se trataba de Naruto parado detrás de las dos brabuconas con los brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido — Déjenla en paz, ella no le hizo nada, vayan a molestar a alguien más —

— Bien, nos vamos — Dijo Diamond Tiara como ella y Silver Spoon apartaban su mirada de donde estaba el rubio, para dirigirse luego a Apple Bloom y Twist — Nos vemos el fin de semana — dijo Silver Spoon mientras las dos dejaban atrás a los dos humanos y a las dos yeguas — ¡Costados en blanco! — Dijeron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon al unisonó.

— Son un par de odiosas… — Dijo Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados, Naruto asintió — Sin duda lo son, incluso Sasuke era mejor persona que esas dos —

Apple Bloom agacho la vista, haciendo que sus ojos sean cubiertos por una sombra, Naruto entonces dijo — ¿Oye Apple Bloom-? ¡HEY! —Es lo que alcanzo a decir Naruto, como ella se fue corriendo hacia la granja.

— Señor Naruto, Señor Jiraiya — llamo la atención Twist a los dos — ¿Ustedes irán a la Cuttie-fiesta de Diamond Tiara el fin de semana? —Naruto se volteo a mirar a donde había huido Apple Bloom y dijo entrecerrando los ojos — ** Dalo por hecho **

* * *

_**Sweet Apple Acress**_

Applejack y Apple Bloom se encontraban alrededor del huerto de manzanas. Apple Bloom ahora estaba vestida con una camiseta amarilla con el cuello largo dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo y que llegaba hasta la cintura, debajo llevaba una minifalda de color rojo además de su ya acostumbrado listón rosado en la cabeza, la pequeña se estaba quejando mientras Applejack trabajaba como siempre cosechando manzanas, a la pequeña yegua le molestaba que la llamasen "Costado en blanco" por lo que molesta por esto se quejaba:

— No es justo ¡No es nada justo! —Exclamó Apple Bloom mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

— Ah, no te ahogues en un cubo de agua —Le respondió su hermana mayor Applejack algo molesta, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa — Tendrás tu Cuttie Marc, a todos nos llega algún día

Applejack entonces recogió otra manzana en el suelo, mientras que Apple Bloom continuaba quejándose molesta — Pero yo no la quiero hasta algún día ¡Yo la quiero ahora! No puedo ir a la Cuttie-fiesta de Diamond Tiara sin una ¡No puedo hacerlo! —

— ¡Claro que puedes! — Exclamo Applejack con una sonrisa — Sabes, yo fui la última pony en mi clase en tener mi Cuttie Mark, y no podía estar más orgullosa de ella — Applejack bajo levemente sus pantalones vaqueros para que se pudiera observar su Cuttie Mark — Sabía que mi futuro era manejar Sweet Apple Acres y esas manzanas cerraron el trato ¡Ah! La abuela Smith fue la última de su clase también ¡También Big Macintosh! –

Apple Bloom fue hasta el canasto de manzanas con una expresión de frustración — En realidad no veo como eso va a hacerme sentir mejor, tal vez significa que ser la última de la clase en tener Cuttie Mark es cuestión familiar…— Entonces a Apple Bloom se le vino una loca idea a la cabeza — ¿Cuestión familiar? ¡Cuestión familiar! ¡Cuestión familiar! Tienes manzanas en tu Cuttie Mark, la abuela Smith tiene un Pie de manzana, Big Macintosh tiene una mitad de manzana ¡Mi talento único debe tener algo que ver con manzanas! — Apple Bloom se puso a saltar de dicha — ¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! — Entonces termino golpeándose contra el canasto —Uh… ¿Manzanas? —

* * *

_**Campo de entrenamiento de Naruto**_

Naruto estaba en un cráter, con una enorme colina de humo saliendo de esta, el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo completamente agotado, Jiraiya bajo al cráter apresurado con preocupación de que algo haya pasado con su alumno Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto solo se levanto y le dio una sonrisa agotada le dijo al Sannin — Lo… lo logre… —el agotado Naruto cayo al suelo solo para ser detenido por la espalda de su maestro, Jiraiya —Eso estuvo asombroso Naruto… — Naruto agotado le dijo — Ya casi… ya casi… lo logro…

Jiraiya estaba orgulloso de su pupilo, al parecer su técnica ya estaba casi finalizada, eso se podía percibir por el gran cráter y los trozos de tierra y pasto quemados en llamas que había alrededor.

Jiraiya saco a Naruto del cráter y lo miro con una expresión de orgullo — No quiero desmotivarte… pero aún no esta perfeccionado, pero como vas chico… lo terminaras en un santiamén ¿Hah?

Naruto estaba durmiendo en el suelo con una burbujita saliéndole de la nariz al mismo tiempo que la suave brisa del viento movía sus rubios cabellos, estaba feliz, en su cabeza un recuerdo de el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi sonriendo apareció, haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto aumente de tamaño.

Jiraiya miro de nuevo al enorme cráter, pensando con un ambiente de seriedad — "Si sigue así… probablemente logre superarme a mi… y a la generación anterior…"

* * *

_**Ponyville, plaza**_

Apple Bloom para intentar conseguir su Cuttie Marc y asistir a la Cuttie-fiesta de Diamond Tiara, decidió acompañar a Applejack a vender manzanas, mientras Applejack intentaba ofrecer sus manzanas a los ponis que caminaban por el lugar — Lleven sus deliciosas y nutritivas manzanas —

Apple Bloom estaba balanceando una manzana con la cabeza mientras dijo — Deliciosas y nutritivas, y con muchísimos usos — luego lanzo la manzana y se la comió — Pueden comerlas, jugar con ellas — Apple Bloom agarro una manzana y saco una raqueta de tenis de la nada y golpeo la manzana con ella, provocando que una yegua fuera de cámara grite —¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! —

— Crear arte fino para su hogar — Apple Bloom agarro otra manzana y la lanzo… a un lienzo en blanco que un unicornio de pelaje azul estaba apunto de pintar — Deben estar locos si no tienen su propia porción —

Applejack estiro a Apple Bloom de su moño rosado atrayéndola de vuelta hacia ella — Jejeje… es muy… creativa — Dijo nerviosamente la poni rubia.

Apple Bloom vio a un semental caminando pelaje marrón y cabello castaño, entonces la pequeña yegua aprovecho el momento — ¡Usted señor! — Llamo la atención del semental en cuestión — ¿Quiere comprar manzanas? — pregunto Apple Bloom de forma inocente.

— Ah... No gracias —Respondió el semental sintiéndose acorralado por la yegua.

— ¿Por qué no? —

— Tengo muchas en casa—

— ¿Esta seguro? —

— Si, estoy bastante seguro —

— Esta bastante seguro pero, no está absoluta, completa y totalmente seguro ¿O si? —

— Si compro algunas manzanas ¿Me dejas en paz por favor? —

— ¡Muy bien! —Dijo Apple Bloom con un aire de victoria, en eso el Semental busco desesperadamente algo de dinero y se lo lanzo a Applejack, al mismo tiempo que se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Olvido su cambio! –Exclamó Applejack, en esto Apple Bloom continuaba sus festejos — ¡WUUJU! ¡Así es como se venden manzanas y obtienes una Cuttie Mark! Bueno… ¡¿Cómo es mi Cuttie Marc?! ¿Una bolsa de compras llena de manzanas? ¿Un cliente satisfecho comiendo una manzana? —Preguntaba emocionada Apple Bloom dando vueltas.

Apple Bloom reviso debajo de su minifalda para ver si encontraba algo… nada, poniendo su mano debajo del mentón de forma pensativa dijo — Tal vez deba aumentar mi volumen de ventas primero –En eso una yegua viendo las manzanas, entonces Apple Bloom le grito con todo — **¡SI LAS TOCAS, LAS COMPRAS! **–Luego de una forma más calmada dijo — Aceptamos tarjeta y efectivo.

Applejack se acerco a la asustada yegua — Lo siento señora —La yegua entonces se fue corriendo dejando un rastro de polvo con su misma figura — ¡Señora!— luego se volteo a Apple Bloom con áspera voz **— ¡OYE, APPLE BLOOM! **¡No puedes-! —

Apple Bloom cargo una gran cantidad en las bolsas de una yegua de pelaje amarillo claro, con la melena de color azul oscuro y rosado — Son cuatro centavos — Dijo Apple Bloom

— ¡Yo no puse eso en mi bolsa! — Respondió Bon Bon de forma enojada.

— Buena historia… —Dijo Apple Bloom no creyéndole lo que decía — Son cuatro centavos señori- —

— ¡APPLE BLOOM! — Exclamó Applejack como puso su mano para silenciar a su hermanita — De verdad lamento mucho este incidente… es nueva — Tras eso Applejack lleno la bolsa con más manzanas — Son gratis, y estas… — Entonces le puso encima de su espalda un canasto de madera llena de manzanas — Y estas… vuelva pronto — Bon Bon se fue con esfuerzo debido a la enorme cantidad de manzanas.

Applejack miro fijamente a Apple Bloom y la pequeña le pregunto extrañada – ¡¿Qué?! —

— Lo siento hermanita, pero tus días de vender manzanas se acabaron — Tras decir esto Applejack le arranco el delantal — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero entonces como voy a obtener mi Cuttie Mark? —

Applejack apunto hacia la izquierda y dijo — ¡A casa! ¡AHORA! —Apple Bloom frunció el ceño de manera muy furiosa.

Applejack suspiro — Ah... Escucha caramelo, se que es difícil esperar tu propia Cuttie Mark, pero no puedes forzarlo… además…— Apple Bloom se puso a mirar el suelo —No eres tan grande todavía ¿No hay alguien más en tu clase sin una? —

—Pues... Twist todavía no tiene la suya — Dijo Apple Bloom.

— ¿Crees que te sentirías mejor si fueras a la fiesta con ella? — Pregunto Applejack, recibiendo un asentimiento de Apple Bloom como respuesta.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! Apuesto que las dos se van a divertir juntas ¡Ahora ve a buscar a tu amiga! — Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede aquí hasta que cierre el mercado? — Pregunto de forma inocente la pequeña Apple Bloom, entonces una voz en el fondo se escucho — ¡¿Oigan?! ¡¿Quién uso mi raqueta?! —

— Si, estoy segura — Dijo Applejack.

* * *

_**Casa de Twist**_

Apple Bloom camino esperanzada hasta la casa de Twist, en esto Jiraiya estaba observando la escena tranquilamente esperando ver que ocurría, Naruto no estaba con el puesto que el chico estaba descansando del entrenamiento.

Apple Bloom toco a la puerta de Twist, luego Twist abrió la puerta — ¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom? —

— Estaba pensando… — Dijo Apple Bloom con la cabeza volteada — Tal vez podríamos ir a la fiesta de Diamond Tiara juntas, yo no tengo una Cuttie Mark, tú no tienes Cuttie Marc —

Jiraiya sonrió ante el plan de Apple Bloom — "Bien pensado niña… dos "Costados en blanco" le enseñaran a esa niñita caprichosa" —

— Bueno, es que… — Dijo Twist con una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces abrió la puerta y le mostro levemente el final de su cadera para ver una Cuttie Mark que eran dos bastones de caramelos blancos con rayas rosadas, sorprendiendo a Apple Bloom quien emitió un ligero grito — ¡AH! —

— "O quizás no…" — Pensó Jiraiya.

— ¿No está súper mi Cuttie Mark? Siempre me ha gustado hacer mis propios dulces deliciosos, pero me llevo algún tiempo descubrir que ese era mi talento súper especial… ¿Muy dulce? ¿No? — Pregunto Twist.

— Si… muy… dulce… — Dijo Apple Bloom con tristeza, ahora ella era la única sin Cuttie Marc.

— Pero, no significa que no vallamos a la Cuttie-fiesta juntas… ¿Aún vas a ir a la fiesta? ¿No? — Pregunto Twist, en eso Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon llegaron de nuevo presumiendo — Claro que ira —

— Ni que ser la única pony sin Cuttie Mark fuera lo más vergonzoso del mundo — Dijo Silver Spoon al mismo tiempo que ella y Diamond Tiara comenzaron a reir, haciendo que Apple Bloom se fuera llorando de ahí.

Las dos pasaron de largo a Jiraiya quien estaba recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, quien solo las miro con el ceño fruncido, el no podría poner a esas dos en su lugar ya que no lo escucharían, pero conocía a un chico rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca que quizás… podría poner en su lugar a esa dos.

* * *

_**Campo de entrenamiento de Naruto**_

Naruto se encontraba ahora mismo descansando acostado, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y la pierna encima derecha encima de la rodilla de la izquierda, mientras el dormía la suave brisa del viento movía sus cabellos rubios.

Jiraiya se acerco a Naruto y los despertó — ¡Oye mocoso! — Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos, y se volteo hacia donde vino la voz de Jiraiya, el Sannin vino con un helado de color azul que se podía partir en dos, el partió el helado y le dio un pedazo a Naruto — Por tu esfuerzo, bien hecho Naruto… —

— Toma — Dijo el Sannin ofreciéndole un helado, Naruto sonrió un momento y luego lo tomo, para luego llevarlo a su boca.

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Esta delicioso! — Exclamó Naruto con un leve rubor por el sabor del helado, Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto entonces recordó algo más— Oh… ¿Cómo le va a Apple Bloom con eso de las Cuttie Marc? — Pregunto el rubio mientras sacaba el helado un momento para hablar.

Jiraiya cambio su sonrisa por una cara de seriedad — Nada bien… no ha obtenido una todavía, y esas dos Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon siguen molestándola por eso ¿Cuál será su problema? —

— Oh, no me agrada en lo más mínimo esas niñitas odiosas… — Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos con una expresión de rabia cómica.

— Son igualitas que Sasuke — Agrego Jiraiya.

— No… Sasuke era alguien quien se preocupaba por sus camaradas… lo recuerdo cuando nos protegió a mi y Sakura de Gaara, pero estas niñas, son la clase de escoria que dejarían a sus amigos atrás para salvarse ellas mismas — Agrego Naruto, algo molesto de que alguien comparara a Sasuke con esas dos yeguas odiosas, luego volvió a poner el helado en su boca.

— ¿Qué haremos con el par de odiosas? — Pregunto Jiraiya, Naruto saco el helado de su boca y puso su mano debajo del mentón pensando, en alguna idea, entonces saco su mano rápidamente.

— ¿Alguna idea mocoso? — Pregunto Jiraiya.

Naruto giro la cabeza con una sonrisa astuta — Conozco a dos pequeñas ponis que podrían ayudarnos en este pequeño problema… — Jiraiya no entendió esto quedando algo extrañado, Naruto le señalo que se acerque y le susurro lo que el chico planeaba.

* * *

_**Sugar Cube Corner.**_

Apple Bloom había probado ya otros medios, intentando con Rainbow Dash varias cosas termino sin funcionar bien… sin mencionar lo mucho que dolió, ahora la pequeña yegua estaba intentando otro método… ¡Comer pastelillos! ¿Funcionaria su método realmente?

—No puedo creer que no lo pensé antes ¡Una Cuttie Mark de comer pastelillos! Es tan obvio — dijo Apple Bloom emocionada por esto, entonces comenzó a revisar en los desvanes — ¿Donde están los pastelillos? ¡Estoy lista para masticar! —

— Yo no tengo pastelillos — Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba a Apple Bloom.

—Oh... — Dijo Apple Bloom extrañada

Pinkie entonces le puso un sombrero de cocinero a Apple Bloom — ¡Pero creo que serias buena ayudándome a hacerlos! —

— Supongo que, una Cuttie Mark de hacer pastelillos también serviría — Dijo Apple Bloom.

**Inserto: Canción de los Cupcakes**

Necesitas solo una taza de harina

Y luego añadir

Agrega algo dulce no amargo,

Ponle sal un poquitín,

Hornear es fácil hazlo así,

Unas gotas de vainilla

Solo un poco más cuatro contarás

Y perfecto lo harás un día,

¡Cupcakes! Son deliciosos

¡Cupcakes! Ven pruébalos

¡Son Cupcakes!

¡Cupcakes! ¡Cupcakes! ¡Cupcakes!.

**Fin del inserto**

Apple Bloom había dejado la cocina un desastre de grandes proporciones, masa para ornear por todos lados, al abrir el horno un humo negro salió de ahí, Apple Bloom hizo caer una bolsa de harina, mientras que la harina hizo que la pequeña yegua tosiera Apple Bloom entonces saco los Cupcakes, que estaban quemados y echando humo.

— ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! — Grito Apple Bloom como puso los Cupcakes a un lado para no quemarse más.

Pinkie Pie miro los quemados Cupcakes y dijo con una sonrisa — ¡Oh! ¡Estos se ven mucho mejor que los anteriores! — Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, para luego comerse uno, Apple Bloom viendo esto también se comió uno pero tras un instante lo escupió todo por el sabor que tenia.

— Creo que tampoco sirvo para ser repostera — Dijo Apple Bloom poniéndose a caminar de forma triste — Tengo que aceptarlo, tendré el costado en blanco para siempre —

— ¿Y qué hay de eso? — Dijo Pinkie Pie señalando a la cadera de Apple Bloom, debido a que su falda se había caído levemente para llegarse a ver una mancha blanca.

— ¿Qué hay de qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi costado? ¿Hay algo? ¿Hay algo? ¿Hay algo?— Dijo Apple Bloom mientras daba vueltas para ver la rara mancha blanca, provocando que es el sombrero que tenia se callera al suelo.

Apple Bloom en un tazón lo vio reflejado y comenzó a ilusionarse — ¡Una Cuttie Mark! Es una... ¿Taza graduada? No ¿Es un tazón para batir? No ¿Son pastelillos? Una torre de pastelillos, tal vez —

Pinkie Pie entonces soplo la "Cuttie Mark" que tenia Apple Bloom que en realidad era harina — ¡Harina! ¡Es harina! ¡Si! ¡Acerté! — Dijo Pinkie Pie dando brincos de felicidad — ¿A qué quieres jugar? Por favor di bingo ¡Por favor di bingo! — esto solo hizo que Apple Bloom volviera a desanimarse.

En eso Twilight entro al cuarto, contemplando el desastre que había alrededor exclamó con sorpresa — ¡Wow! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —

— ¡Hicimos pastelillos! — Dijo Pinkie animada como siempre quien vino a gran velocidad al lado de la unicornio purpura — ¿Quieres probar uno? — pregunto de forma inocente la hiperactiva yegua rosada.

Twilight al ver bien los pastelillos de color negro y con humo saliéndole dijo con la frente azulada y una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza— No, gracias, no es que no se vean… jeje… deliciosos —

— ¡Twilight!— Llamó la atención de la yegua purpura, la pequeña Apple Bloom — Tienes que ayudarme —Dijo de forma desesperada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto Twilight.

Apple Bloom reunió aire y explico — Hoy es la Cuttie-fiesta de Tiara, todas las ponis de mi clase van a ir, todas tienen sus Cuttie Marks y yo quiero tener mi Cuttie Mark, pero no soy buena vendiendo manzanas, ni volando, ni haciendo pastelillos, pero quiero ir a la fiesta. ¿Cómo voy a ir a la fiesta sin mi Cuttie Mark? Y Pinkie dice que no puedo hacerla aparecer, pero quiero que aparezca **¡AHOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAA! –**

— Aah... no comprendo ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? — Dijo Twilight extrañada con todo el discurso dado por Apple Bloom.

— Podrías usar tu magia para que aparezca mi Cuttie Mark — Dijo esperanzada la pequeña Apple Bloom.

— Aaa no Apple Bloom — Negó la unicornio purpura — Una Cuttie Mark es algo que un pony debe descubrir por sí mismo —

— Por favor… inténtalo — Rogo Apple Bloom.

— Lo siento pero... — Intento decir Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por Apple Bloom quien empezó a golpear el suelo con sus cascos — ¡Hay! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favoooor! — Apple Bloom se arrodillo a sus pies.

Twilight se rindió y dijo — ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! — Apple Bloom entonces se paro de nuevo feliz — ¡Hay! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — Twilight canalizo magia por su cuerno e hizo que una Cuttie Marc aparezca en el costado de Apple Bloom, eran tres manzanas en un canasto una de color rojo claro, otra rojo oscuro y otra verde — ¡Sí! Sabía que podrías… — La Cuttie Marc desapareció haciendo que la voz alegre de Apple Bloom decayera —… Hacerlo — luego agacho la cabeza haciendo que su melena le cubra los ojos.

Twilight intento consolarla — Lo siento nena, pero ya te dije… — Entonces Apple Bloom se volvió a levantar — ¡Prueba otra vez, otra vez! — Twilight dejo escapar un suspiro de molestia, y volvió a hacerlo, esta vez era una cometa roja… pero el mismo resultado, termino desapareciendo, luego tres pastelillos blanco, termino desapareciendo también, un oso de peluche verde agua… termino desapareciendo también, un triciclo… mismo resultado, Twilight intento varios intentos pero terminaron despareciendo, dejando agotada a la yegua.

— Te dije que ni siquiera la magia puede aparecer una Cuttie Mark antes de tiempo — Dijo Twilight con ojeras notorias por el cansancio.

Apple Bloom se deprimió — Es inútil ¡INÚTIL! — Luego se puso a caminar — No voy a ir a la fiesta, no puedo ir, todas se burlaran de mi y me pondrán apodos… será la peor noche de mi vida —

Twilight intento animar a Apple Bloom — Estoy segura de que no será tan malo —

Apple Bloom aún así seguía deprimida – Olvídalo, no voy a ir a la… — Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Por qué habían tantos ponis celebrando? Era simple… ¡Ella estaba en la Cuttie-Fiesta de Diamond Tiara! —… ¡Fiesta! —

* * *

Ahora mismo aterrorizada, Apple Bloom se preguntaba a si misma— ¿Como pude olvidar la hora? ¿Cómo pude olvidar que Pinkie Pie seria la anfitriona? ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar que sería en Sugarcube Corner?! —

Entonces Pinkie Pie vino con un gorro de fiesta y se lo puso en la cabeza — No olvides tu gorro de fiesta, olvida-olvidadiza —

Apple Bloom entonces se oculto a toda velocidad como un flash, debajo de una mesa con un mantel rosa y varias bebidas encima.

— Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguna poni me vea — Dijo Apple Bloom debajo de la mesa mientras había formulado un plan de escape rápido ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Excepto que Applejack se puso enfrente empujando a Apple Bloom de vuelta a la fiesta mientras que la única salida se alejaba más y más — ¡Apple Bloom, viniste! Después de lo que le paso a Twist, temía que no fueras a venir, qué bueno que recapacitaste con lo de tu Cuttie Mark, esas cosas pasan cuando deben pasar, si lo apresuras, te vuelves loca, te dejare en paz, tus amigas te quieren hablar — y para empeorar más las cosas ahí mismo estaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon listas para burlarse de la pobrecita Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom entonces agarro un mantel para cubrir estratégicamente sus costados para que nadie los viera esto se debía a que la camiseta dejaba ver sus caderas y la minifalda dejaba ver una pequeña parte en donde debería estar la Cuttie Mark.

— Vaya, vaya — Dijo Diamond Tiara como ella y Silver Spoon se acercaban a una nerviosa Apple Bloom — Miren quien está aquí —

— Que linda ropa — Agrego Silver Spoon para que las dos comenzaran a reírse.

— Es algo que... encontré de última hora — Dijo Apple Bloom elevando la cabeza con orgullo.

— Si resalta tu Cuttie Mark, ah espera, es cierto, tú no tienes — Dijo Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Si tengo Cuttie Mark — Dijo Apple Bloom

Esto sorprendió ligeramente a Silver Spoon — Ah ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando? —

— Desde eh... hace unas horas — Dijo de forma nerviosa Apple Bloom.

— ¿En serio? Quiero verla — Dijo Diamond Tiara sin creer lo que Apple Bloom le decía.

— No debería... ¡No puedo! — Apple Bloom entonces se ingenio una mentira —Mi Cuttie Mark es tan increíblemente sorprendente, que temo que si la presumo, todas me pondrían atención a mí, y no a ti ¿Opacada en tu propia Cuttie-fiesta? ¿TE imaginas lo vergonzoso que sería eso? — Dijo Apple Bloom y como el ego de Diamond Tiara era tan enorme ella simplemente dijo:

— Ah... Olvídalo, no me interesa verla — Dijo la ególatra yegua apartando la vista.

— Muy bien, voy a ir saludar — Apple Bloom comenzó a caminar con objetivo de salir de ahí — Disfruta tu fiesta — Apple Bloom entonces sujeto el mantel que se ato en la cadera soltándolo y golpeándose contra el tocadiscos, dejando ver que su costado no tenia ninguna Cuttie Marc, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon fueron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta donde estaba Apple Bloom.

—Hay no… — Dijo ella tirada en el suelo, como todos comenzaron a reírse.

— ¡Wow! Esa Cuttie Mark es sorprendente — Dijo Silver Spoon con un tono burlesco que la caracterizaba.

— Buen intento… — Luego las dos malvadas yeguas dijeron al unisonó — ¡Costado en blanco! —

— Costado en blanco, Costado en blanco — Dijeron las dos pero rápidamente fueron detenidas por una voz masculina jovial — ¡¿Algún problema con los Costados en blanco?! — los ponis se voltearon a ver a Naruto recostado por la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. El joven rubio se movió a un lado para revelar a dos yeguas más que estaban escondidas bajo la mesa.

La primera tenia pelaje anaranjado, cabello magenta, con ojos de color liliáceo claro, vestida con una sudadera de color purpura abierta, debajo de una camiseta blanca, con unos vaqueros doblados en la punta, como el resto de los ponis tenia un orificio en la parte trasera de los pantalones para sacar sus alas, así como sus ropas superiores para sacar sus alas, la altura de la yegua en cuestión era de un metro con cuarenta y tres centímetros.

La segunda tenía un pelaje gris claro, cabello dividió en dos colores: rosa claro y purpura pálido, ojos verde, vestida con un top blanco con tirantes celeste y la parte de abajo del top del mismo color, así como una minifalda de color rosado, como el resto de los ponis tenia un orificio en la parte trasera de las prendas para sacar su cola, como era un unicornio tenia en la frente un cuerno, la altura de la yegua en cuestión era de un metro con cuarenta y tres centímetros tambien.

— ¿Pasa algo con los costados en blanco? — Pregunto Scootaloo con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido como Naruto.

— El problema es que significa que ella no tiene nada especial — Dijo Silver Spoon provocando que Apple Bloom agache la cabeza, sin embargo alguien levanto a las dos chicas.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién esta haciendo esto?! — Exclamo Diamond Tiara, como entonces Jiraiya hablo — Ese seria yo, par de mocosas malcriadas — Jiraiya las volvió a colocar en el suelo poniéndolas de frente, el era alto, más que Big Macintosh, la altura de Jiraiya era de aproximadamente un metro con noventa y un centímetros, lo cual hacia al hombre alguien intimidante.

— ¿Qué es toda esta conmoción sobre los costados en blanco? ¿Eh? — Pregunto Jiraiya con un tono intimidante, a pesar de eso, el ego de Diamond Tiara aún así era tan grande que Jiraiya no le daba miedo — No es de su incumbencia anciano, esa yegua no tiene Cuttie Mark por lo que no es especial — Dijo Diamond Tiara apuntando hacia la dirección de Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle se puso al lado de Apple Bloom — Nooo… significa que esta llena de potencial — Scootaloo hizo lo mismo —Significa que ella puede ser buena en lo que sea, las posibilidades son casi… infinitas —

— Podría ser una gran científica, o una increíble artista, o una famosa escritora, o incluso podría ser alcaldesa de Ponyville algún día — Dijo Sweetie Belle sorprendiendo a los ponis que estaban ahí.

Scootaloo sujeto a Apple Bloom de la espalda y apunto a las dos yeguas arrogantes — Y no está estancada cono ustedes dos — provocando que el publico detrás de ella comience a reírse.

— ¡Oigan es mi fiesta! ¡¿Por qué se ponen de su lado?! — Pregunto Diamond Tiara apuntando a Apple Bloom.

— Porque… — Naruto dio un paso adelante y les asintió la cabeza a las dos yeguas quienes comprendieron el mensaje, las dos mostraron bien sus caderas que no tenían Cuttie Marc sorprendiendo a Apple Bloom — Tampoco tienen Cuttie Marks ¡Creí que yo era la única! —

— Creímos que éramos las únicas dos — Dijo Scootaloo igual de feliz.

Twilight camino hasta el lugar acompañada de Naruto — En lo personal creo que las tres son unas ponis muy afortunadas — dijo la unicornio de pelo zafiro azulado, pero como el ego de Diamond Tiara es demasiado grande ella pregunto indignada — ¿Afortunadas? ¿En que son afortunadas? — Twilight elevo una ceja pero Naruto la detuvo era el momento de el para hablar y que use su habilidad especial de cambiar a la gente.

— Porque pueden descubrir lo que son y lo que deben ser — Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

— ¡Tu no te metas en esto! ¡Ni siquiera eres un poni y por lo tanto no tienes Cuttie Mark! — Dijo Diamond Tiara furiosa apuntando a Naruto.

Naruto cerro sus ojos con una mirada seria— Tienes razón… no tengo eso que llaman Cuttie Mark— Naruto entonces dio una sonrisa astuta —Pero aún así — Naruto comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa porta-armas y de ahí saco una banda azul que tenia rota las partes de atrás con las que se ataba, luego lo puso enfrente — ¡Tengo esto! —

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! — Exclamó Diamond Tiara.

Naruto miro con una sonrisa nostálgica esa banda, era la vieja banda que su Sensei Iruka le había dado, aunque se había roto y era imposible de volver a ser usada, el chico la había guardado como un tesoro — ¡Significa que soy un ninja de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas —

— ¡¿Y que?! ¡¿Eso no es una Cuttie Mark?! — Exclamó Diamond Tiara.

— Puede que no… pero aún así se obtiene de la misma forma, cuando un Shinobi se lo gana con esfuerzo, así como una Cuttie Mark cuando descubres tu talento especial ¡La obtienes cuando trabajas duro y te sacrificas a diario!... eso es algo que tu nunca ni en un millón de años y tu amiga podrían entender — Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Twilight miro bien a Naruto y pensó con sorpresa — "Wow, Naruto eres genial y…" — Twilight entrecerró los ojos y su pelaje purpura en las mejillas se tiño de rojo por el rubor — "¿Por qué me siento así?..." —

— Y tienen mucho tiempo para averiguar su talento— Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, luego le toco la cabeza a Apple Bloom — No solo una tarde —

* * *

_**Más tarde**_

Varios ponis hablaban con las tres pequeñas yeguas, esto provoco los celos de Diamond Tiara — ¿Qué están haciendo? Esta es mi fiesta ¡Todas deberían estar prestándome atención! —

— Tal cual, aun creemos que son perdedoras ¿Verdad Diamond Tiara? Pan, pan, azúcar con pan... — Dijo Silver Spoon solo respondió de forma molesta — Ahora no Silver Spoon —

Jiraiya, Naruto y las tres pequeñas yeguas estaban sentados en una mesa, Naruto suspiro ante la actitud de las dos yeguas que al parecer, no cambiarían con nada — Algunas nunca entienden — Dijo Naruto.

— Tranquilo, algún día ellas dos tendrán que madurar — Dijo Jiraiya.

— Estaba pensando, ahora que somos amigos, porque... Somos amigos ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Apple Bloom a los cuatro, a lo cual Scootaloo respondió — ¿Como no serlo? Somos muy parecidas, no tenemos Cuttie Mark, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon nos vuelven locas… ¿A ustedes también? ¿Señoreees?... —

—Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki — Dijo Naruto presentándose — Y si… son muy odiosas —

—Jiraiya — Dijo Jiraiya también presentándose — Y si, a mi tampoco me agradan —

— Totalmente locas — Agrego Sweetie Belle.

— Ahora que somos amigas ¿Qué tal si las tres trabajamos juntas para averiguar quiénes somos y lo que debemos hacer? — Pregunto Apple Bloom.

— ¡Uh! ¡Uh! Podríamos fundar nuestra propia sociedad secreta – Sugirió Sweetie Belle.

— Me agrada esa idea — Dijo Scootaloo.

— ¿Una sociedad secreta? ¡Si! Pero necesitamos un nombre — Dijo Apple Bloom.

— ¿Las Cuttie Mark tres?… — sugirió Scootaloo.

— Las fantásticas cutiásticas — Sugirió Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Y que tal? ... **¡Las Cuttie Mark Crusaders!** — Sugirió Apple Bloom.

— ¡Es perfecto! — Exclamó Scootaloo.

— ¡Esto va a ser excelente! — Exclamó Sweetie Belle, luego Apple Bloom se dirigió a Naruto — ¿Señor Naruto? Como usted no tiene Cuttie Marc ¿Le gustaría unirse?— Naruto solo sonrió y dijo — ¡Claro! Aunque no puedo tener Cuttie Mark ¡Puedo ayudarlas a ustedes a conseguir las suyas!—

— ¡Con usted vamos a ser imparable! — Exclamó Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo agarro un pastelillo y lo balanceo con el dedo índice — ¿Que tal si celebramos con estos deliciosos pastelillos? —Apple Bloom entonces le cubrió la boca a Scootaloo con su mano — ¡No lo comas! — Luego la quito — Créeme —

— Veamos si tienen galletas — Sugirió Sweetie Belle.

— Si — Respondió Apple Bloom

— ¡Vamos! — Respondió Scootaloo.

— ¡Si tengo hambre! ¡De veras! — Dijo Naruto como el y su nuevo equipo fueron a buscar galletas.

**Reporte de la amistad de Twilight: **_Querida Princesa Celestia: Me complace reportar que una de tus más jóvenes súbditas aprendió una valiosa lección sobre la amistad. A veces lo que crees que te hará perder amigas y sentirte apartada..._

* * *

_**Canterlot**_

—_Realmente puede ser lo que te ayude a encontrar a tus mejores amigas, y a darte cuenta de lo especial que eres — _Celestia término de leer y miro el lugar en donde estaba su Cuttie Mark.

* * *

_**Ciudad desconocida al sur de Equestria… (Aún no le tengo un nombre pensado)**_

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Track 22 – Ishval**

En una ciudad bastante alejada de Equestria, al sur del bosque Everfree, en medio de un desierto había una ciudad, a diferencia de lugares como Ponyville, los edificios tenia estructuras más similares a los de una ciudad del mundo humano.

Ahí los ponis paseaban tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados por dos hombres desde un risco.

El primero tenia piel oscura llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible. Sus ojos tenían un inusual color, pupila verde con esclerótica roja, lo que llamaba la atención era la ropa que llevaba… era la capa de Akatsuki, media aproximadamente un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros.

El segundo tenía la piel clara, cabello medio largo color plata peinado hacia atrás, con ojos de color morado oscuro, llevaba una guadaña de color roja con tres hojas al igual que el otro llevaba una capa de Akatsuki.

— **Crees que si hacemos un poco de alboroto aquí… ¿El nueve colas vendrá? ¿Eh? Kakuzu — **Pregunto el hombre de cabello plateado.

El hombre de ojos rojos identificado ahora como Kakuzu se volteo y dijo **— Si lo que dijo Deidara es cierto… vendrá como una mosca a la trampa… solo no lo arruines todo como sueles hacerlo Hidan —**

El hombre identificado como Hidan, demostró rabia cómica y exclamó **— ¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR EH?! ¡¿IDIOTA!? —**

—**Solo cállate y comienza a matar… — **Dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba hacia abajo en la ciudad.

—**Si, si, si… — **En eso Hidan y Kakuzu se lanzaron hacia la ciudad con alta velocidad, Hidan preparando su guadaña y Kakuzu usando su Jiongu… un grito de un poni se oye que hace volar aves por doquier.

_**¡El grito desesperado de un poni inocente hace que las aves salgan disparadas al cielo! ¡Han llegado los destructores inmortales de Akatsuki!**_

* * *

_****Ending: **__**Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ por **__**HOME MADE Kazoku (Primer Ending de Naruto Shippuden) ****_

_**Descripción del Ending**_

Aparece Twilight en su cuarto vestida solo con un camisón de color blanco, mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia la luna con una mirada de cierta preocupación, mientras Naruto se encuentra por encima en el balcón más alto recostado en el suelo mirando el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, Twilight va hasta donde esta Naruto, pero se detiene y lo observa.

Luego aparece Sasuke rodeado de muchas chicas, y Naruto solo; a continuación los dos están haciendo una carrera pero Sasuke le gana a Naruto; luego los dos están subiendo por unas paredes saltando de la una a la otra pero Naruto se cae; después están tirando kunais a un blanco en la pared, Sasuke acierta en todos pero Naruto falla, ambos se preparan para pelear pero Sasuke utiliza su Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego, Naruto cae al suelo quemado y Sasuke es rodeado rápidamente por las chicas, luego Naruto está haciendo flexiones de pecho, abdominales, arrastrando sacos pesados, levantando pesas, y después empieza a saltar por las dos paredes donde finalmente llega hasta arriba pero se choca con el techo y cae muy cansado.

Entonces una toalla le cae al rostro, y el se levanta y resulta ser que Sasuke se la tiro mirándolo con alegría, Naruto entonces siente algo, voltea y ve a Twilight sonriéndolo tomándolo de la mano mientras los dos están sentados, y entonces Naruto y Twilight levantan la mirada para ver el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, tras un momento Twilight pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Naruto y después pasa una estrella fugaz.

_**Fin del Ending (¿Qué les pareció?)**_

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! ¡Bien chicas, Princesas, Spike! ¡Recuerden! ¡Deben estar listos para matarme si quieren pasar!... pueden usar la Shuriken si quieren

**Princesa Luna: **¿Seguro Naruto? esas armas pueden ser peligrosas

**Naruto: **Tranquila… ya he sobrevivido a peores.

**Twilight: **¡Bien Naruto! ¿Qué debemos hacer?

**Naruto: **El objetivo de la prueba es simple ¡Deben quitarme los cascabeles antes de que llegue la noche! ¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: _**¡Aprueba o Reprueba! ¡La prueba de los cascabeles!**_

**Naruto: **Usaron el Jutsu Sexy… ¡Eso no se vale!

* * *

**Como ya he dicho… aún no se me ocurre que nombre ponerle a la ciudad, había pensado en "Sunset Town", pero no me gusta mucho… agradecería si alguien me ayuda en esto.**

**Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche donde sea que estén leyendo esto.**


	11. La prueba de los cascabeles

_**Renuncia de derechos**_

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Pierrot Studios.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**Creo que todos recuerdan que es la "Prueba de los Cascabeles" Esa que Kakashi le hizo a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke en el cuarto y quinto episodio (Capítulos 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8 en el manga) y en la cual ellos aprendieron la importancia del trabajo en equipo.**

**De por cierto Jiraiya nos tiene una pequeña sorpresa al final del capitulo.**

* * *

_****Opening: Hologram por Nico Touches the walls (Descripción en el capítulo anterior) ****_

**Descripción del Opening con letra en Romaji y Español**

Comienza con una vista trasera de Naruto en un fondo de color blanco que ilumina sus ropas al punto de que sus cabellos, piel y parte naranja de sus ropas se tiñen de un color blanquecino, Naruto eleva su puño en el aire, luego aparece Sasuke con los ojos cerrados parado de forma horizontal.

_**Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te**__**(Por un blanco escenario, invitado seré**_**)**

Tras esto Naruto aparece encima de un prado con la mano elevada en el aire La cámara se eleva al cielo azul y aparece el logo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou.

_**Boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he (A llegar al mundo, que aún no puedo ver)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Jiraiya recostados en un árbol en una montaña a las afueras de Ponyville mientras llueve, Naruto tiene la vieja banda de Sasuke en su mano derecha

_**Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta, nezumiiro no sora no shita (Solo viajaba, bajo el cielo gris, como un niño solitario vague)**_

Los dos se levantan mirando en dirección hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que Naruto guarda la banda de Sasuke en su bolsa porta-armas.

_**Higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta (Y mis miles de sueños, lograron manchar ese mapa cambiante)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan/ Chidori respectivamente en el Valle del Fin.

_**itsuka ha sa**__** (Yo se que)**_

Luego aparecen Sasuke con Jugo y Suigetsu detrás de el, parados encima de unas rocas en el bosque Everfree.

_**Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo (Basta con dar un paso a la vez sin titubear)**_

Luego aparecen las Mane Six en orden: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, luego Spike y finalmente Celestia y Luna.

_**Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na (Me pregunto si algún día podre las nubes cruzar)**_

Aparece Naruto con el ceño fruncido en una pradera en el atardecer con el viento moviendo su cabello.

_**Tsuyogatte…**__** (Fuerte seré…)**_

Luego Sasuke quien se gira la cabeza en dirección de Naruto mirándolo de la misma forma seria.

_**Kizutsuita… (Y me herirán…)**_

Luego se los ve a los dos desde atrás.

_**Kokoro sukashi ta youni (Si mi corazón miraran)**_

Luego aparece Naruto tirado en el suelo en la lluvia, luego una hoja cortada en dos en un charco mientras llueve.

_**Furidashi ta amatsubu tachiga (Gotas de lluvia, que ahora empiezan a brotar)**_

Tras eso aparecen Itachi & Kisame con los ojos brillando de rojo caminando mientras que detrás de ellos hay un incendio, luego se muestra el Rinnengan de Pain, luego a Naruto en el aire, apunto de atacar con un Rasen Shuriken y a Sasuke en su la segunda forma de su marca de maldición atacando con un Chidori de color purpura.

_**Ranhansha Kurikaesu (¡Por todas partes se regarán!)**_

Aparece Sasuke intentando apuñalar a Naruto con su Chokuto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo bloquea con su Kunai, y lo patea en la espalda mandándolo a una montaña.

_**Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te (La brillante luz solar se habrá de interceptar)**_

Luego aparece Itachi lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto, pero el la corta con sus garras en la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, la cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Naruto quien esta con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**Yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama (Y sin mi destino si quiera anunciar)**_

Luego aparece Spike intentando atacar a Kisame con un Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego, Kisame con la Samehada y una sonrisa corta la técnica en dos.

_**Doko made mo tsukinukeru (Por todas partes yo he de atravesar)**_

Se ve a Itachi y Sasuke luchando de noche. Los dos intercambian varios golpes de su Chokuto y Kunai respectivamente, bloqueando algunos ataques con sus puños y otros con sus respectivas armas.

_**Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete (Su débil imagen en mis ojos grabare)**_

Aparece Sasuke, sin la parte superior de sus ropas, con heridas y magulladuras en varias partes de su cuerpo, con una corriente eléctrica rodeando su mano al mismo tiempo que grita con el ceño fruncido mientras acerca el brazo hacia…

_**Kono sora no shita… (Bajo ese cielo…)**_

… luego aparece Naruto con una corriente de viento formada en su mano, sin su chaqueta con la camiseta negra que tiene debajo, al igual que Sasuke esta muy herido y magullado, también grita con el ceño fruncido acercando su brazo con la técnica…

_**Donna toko ni i te… (Donde quiera que yo…)**_

Finalmente los dos colisionan sus técnicas generando un poder tal, que termina haciendo pedazos los edificios que están cerca de ellos, hasta que el impacto cubre toda la pantalla

_**¡MOOOOOOOO! (¡Esteeeee!)**_

Luego se muestra Naruto, sentado en medio de una llanura mirando una foto del Equipo 7, mientras que Jiraiya esta a su lado parado, Naruto se levanta y junto con Jiraiya caminan hacia el horizonte.

_**Todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he (He de alcanzar el mundo que aún no puedo ver)**_

**Fin del Opening (A que ahora esta mejor que tiene la letra XD)**

* * *

_**Campo de entrenamiento de Naruto.**_

Al igual que en el primer día de entrenamiento dado por Naruto a las chicas, el rubio les dijo que lo esperaran a tal hora, en este caso, había pedido que lo esperaran para las siete y media de la mañana. Las chicas, la Princesas y Jiraiya fueron llegando poco a poco al lugar, solo para quedarse esperando como tontos mientras Naruto tardaba tres horas en aparecerse de nuevo.

Algunas de las chicas habían venido con atuendos que no las estorbarían en el combate, Fluttershy por ejemplo, llevaba un top blanco con tirantes verdes que dejaba a ver los enormes pechos copa E de la pegaso, así como un pequeño short deportivo negro.

Rainbow Dash vestía un top celeste con una línea recta en el pecho de color blanco que llegaba a cubrir hasta el final de sus pechos copa D.

Las demás vestían las ropas que acostumbraban usar, incluso Celestia y Luna usaban sus vestidos a pesar de saber que era una prueba de supervivencia, aunque Naruto no había especificado de qué se trataría dicha prueba.

— "Cada día más pienso que es chico se esta pareciendo más y más a Kakashi…" — Pensó Jiraiya sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia ante la puntualidad de su estudiante, Naruto admiraba a Kakashi, se notaba que lo admiraba… tanto… que… bueno, decidió copiarle su estilo de enseñanza, entre ellos, su "puntualidad".

— ¡¿Dónde se supone que esta Naruto!? ¡Nos llamo aquí para nada! — Grito Rainbow Dash con molestia al mismo tiempo que una nube negra apareció encima de su cabeza.

Incluso Celestia, la gobernante de Equestria quien muchos creían, era casi imposible de hacerla enojar o que se impacientase por algo, estaba comenzando a enojarse y al mismo tiempo… impacientarse por la impuntualidad del joven ninja: Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué siempre se tardara? — Dijo Luna con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, mientras que sus cejas tenían un tic, a pesar de que Naruto le caía muy bien a Luna, ella no toleraba la tardanza de nadie.

Las horas pasaron, ya eran más de las ocho y media de la mañana, en esto ya la mitad de las chicas estaban dormidas en el suelo, Spike estaba dormido en posición fetal chupándose el dedo, provocando que Rainbow se ría un poco de esto.

Dos horas más habían pasado, Spike se despertó estirando sus brazos en alto al mismo tiempo que daba un bostezo enorme — ¡YAAAAAAH! — luego se rasco la nuca, para levantarse.

— ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días chicos! — Dijo el recién llegado Naruto como siempre alegre, con sus típicas vestimentas: Chaqueta naranja con motivos negros que cubrían hasta la mitad del pecho y ambos brazos, con una línea negra enfrente y símbolo rojo de remolino, con pantalones naranjas con una venda recorriéndole la rodilla izquierda.

— ¡Oye! ¡Llegaste tarde! — Le gritaron las chicas, Jiraiya exceptuando a Celestia y Fluttershy, Naruto se exaltó por esto cubriéndose con las manos.

— Oh… bueno… un Parasprite se puso en mi camino y tuve que tomar el sendero largo — Las chicas y Jiraiya tenían una mirada de "No te creo ni una palabra" con los brazos cruzados — ¡AHEM! Bueno… comencemos con esto… — Naruto entonces puso una alarma en el poste, viendo los postes le dijo a Jiraiya — Jeje, bien Sabio Pervertido, me alegra que haya puesto los postes tal y como lo pedí —

— Espera Naruto — Dijo Twilight quien noto ese pequeño detalle — ¿Para que son los postes? — pregunto la unicornio lavanda.

Naruto sonrío de manera astuta y luego saco cuatro cascabeles, mientras que Jiraiya con una sonrisa igual saco cuatro cascabeles también **— La prueba de los cascabeles —**

* * *

**Titulo del episodio: ¡Aprueba o Reprueba! ¡La prueba de los cascabeles! **

* * *

— **¿La prueba de los cascabeles? — **Preguntaron viéndose confundidos, las mane six, las Princesas Luna y Celestia y sobretodo Spike.

— Así es — Dijo Naruto lanzando los cascabeles al aire y agarrándolos con su mano de nuevo cerrándola en forma de puño — Su objetivo es simple: Tiene que quitarme estos cascabeles. De eso se trata todo, tienen hasta las seis de la tarde… si no logran quitármelos para ese momento… —

Naruto hizo una pausa haciendo que el ambiente se tensionara, Jiraiya ya sabia lo que Naruto haría si alguno de ellos fallara, solo sonrió y cerro los ojos.

— ¿Qué… pasara? — Pregunto algo alarmada Rainbow Dash.

Naruto emitió una pequeña risa — Jejeje— Esto hizo que las chicas comenzaran a preocuparse y sudar de los nervios, incluso Twilight trago saliva al verse así de tensionada.

Naruto apunto a los troncos — ¡Voy a atar a uno de ustedes ahí! No me importa si son Princesas o que, yo no tendré piedad con nadie… y de paso… — Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados con los ojos brillando con forma de estrellas de cuatro puntas **—Me comeré mi almuerzo enfrente del que haya fallado —**

Las chicas y las Princesas se vieron atormentadas por no haber comido nada como dijo Naruto, sus estómagos rugieron como un Manticore enfurecido, Spike era el que peor de todos se veía.

Naruto preparo el reloj, con una sonrisa y ceño fruncido — Bien chicos… — Apretando el botón para empezar el conteo grito — ¡Comiencen ahora! — las chicas y las Princesas desaparecieron como ráfagas que se metieron dentro de los arboles y arbustos.

— Un ninja debe saber como conciliar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva — Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, Twilight, Rarity, Celestia y Luna se habían escondido en unos arbustos hacia atrás de Naruto.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Spike en otro arbusto a la derecha de Naruto.

Fluttershy en las ramas de los arboles.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto mientras pensó — "Vaya eso lo entienden bien, se esconden muy bien, de veras" — Pero algo llamo la atención de Naruto…

— ¡TÚ Y YO AHORA EN PELEA LIMPIA! ¡¿QUÉ DICES NARUTO?! ¡¿EH?! — Pregunto Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados con una enorme sonrisa a Naruto con aires de grandeza.

Naruto quedo con los brazos caídos mirando fijamente a Rainbow Dash con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza, para luego caer al suelo en la misma posición como si se tratase de una estatua al mismo tiempo que se oyó una especie de campana.

Spike golpeo su cara con su palma ante la bestialidad que hizo Rainbow Dash, por otro lado Jiraiya quien de lejos miraba recargado contra uno de los postes dijo — Que impulsiva… se fue hasta ahí y no se molesto por esconderse… ella y Naruto harían buena pareja —

— Sabes… comparándote con las otras Rainbow… eres un poquito rarita — Dijo Naruto ya de pie entrecerrando los ojos de forma cómica.

— ¡Lo único raro aquí es tu corte de cabello! — Dijo Rainbow Dash.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST I – Track 17 – Bad Situation.**

Rainbow remetió contra Naruto. El rubio solo dio un suspiro con aburrimiento… aunque en cierta forma la pegaso se parecía a Naruto en aquellos días de antaño.

Naruto se preparo y dijo — Técnicas de batalla Shinobi parte uno: Taijutsu, el arte físico —

Entonces Rainbow intento darle un golpe que fue detenido por Naruto con mucha facilidad con su mano desnuda, Rainbow no paro ahí, luego intento patearlo, Naruto se barrio evadiendo la patada.

— "Demonios… es fuerte…" — Pensó Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Deben estar preparados para matarme si es que quieren pasar y obtener un cascabel… si no, simplemente serán derrotadas y fallaran en este caso… pero en una batalla real!… ¡**Podrían perder la vida! —** Hablo Naruto con un aire de seriedad, al oir esto las mane six y Spike tragaron saliva, las Princesas no… ellas ya sabían en parte el riesgo que se trataba el ser Shinobi.

Spike entonces bajo rápidamente llamándole la atención de Rainbow, por otro lado Naruto seguía con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, Spike le intento dar un puñetazo pero fue parado por el brazo de Naruto quien lo bloqueo con facilidad.

La batalla todavía no estaba terminada, Spike intento darle una patada que Naruto detuvo con su brazo, entonces Spike salto y golpeo a… el aire…

— ¿Qué?... — Dijo Spike confundido ¿A dónde había ido Naruto quien hace un instante estaba ahí? La respuesta llego tan rápido que nadie lo espero, Naruto estaba ahí en cuclillas con lo que parecía ser el Sello del tigre.

— No dejes a tu enemigo detrás de ti todo el tiempo, Spike — Dijo Naruto con los ojos cubiertos por una sombra negra, aún así sus ojos brillaban de blanco con esa sombra.

Twilight vio fijamente el sello — Una posición de sellos para concentrar su chakra… un momento… ¿No es ese el Sello del tigre?... ¡Es peligroso! ¡¿Esta pensando en usar el Estilo de Fuego en Spike?! — Un maestro no debería usar una técnica de semejante calibre en alguien sin experiencia como Spike… ahora mismo Naruto era mejor que Spike… ¿Qué sucedería si el rubio atacaba?

Rarity grito desde los arbustos preocupada — ¡CUIDADO SPIKEY WIKEY! ¡NARUTO TE PULVERIZARA! — Esto llamo la atención de Spike – ¿Eh? — Sin embargo Naruto interrumpió de forma tranquila — Muy tarde… — Spike giro su cabeza asustado… Naruto desenfundo la técnica mortal…

Naruto con dientes puntiagudos y ojos brillando con forma de estrella de cuatro puntos grito — **¡JUTSU DEL DEDO SECRETO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA! — **

**Detener Soundtrack**

Spike se exalto por esto y luego sintió algo enterrado en su retaguardia, su frente tomo un color azulado. Naruto entonces levanto sus brazos e impulso a Spike con una fuerza abrumadora, dejando al pobre dragón con el trasero adolorido mientras lagrimas a modo de cataratas salieron de sus ojos disparadas —** ¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE! —**

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I- Track 09 – Pint sized alchemist**

Twilight con la frente azulada y con una gota de sudor en la frente pensó — "¿Acaba de… darle un enema?" —

Spike cayo en el agua con su dignidad hecha pedazos, Naruto literalmente le había perforado el trasero… en frente de Rarity…

Rarity con su pelaje blanquecino de la cara ahora de rojo por haber visto lo que Naruto hizo, pensó— "Oh… no pensaba en eso…" —

Jiraiya con una gota de sudor mientras miraba la escena pensó — "Oh… bueno pues… vaya Jutsu secreto —

Rainbow Dash con lagrimas tratando de contener la risa, pero al final el esfuerzo fue inútil y cayo al suelo riéndose como lunática por lo visto — ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE CHISTOSO! ¡JAJAJAJA! —

Spike salió del agua con un aura de depresión morada y pensó — "No puede ser… y justo enfrente de Rarity… ¿Podría esto ponerse peor?" —

Naruto sonrío con una ceja elevada, aún con el sello del tigre — Lo siento Spike… pero debes recordar… Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción — luego separo sus manos.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

— "¡BAJO LA GUARDIA!" — Pensó Rarity al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos violentamente, entonces ella salió de los arboles.

Naruto estaba tranquilo, solo que por alguna razón el cielo se estaba cubriendo… un segundo… ¿Desde cuando una nube tendría forma igualita a Rarity? Naruto elevo la cabeza con rapidez para ver a Rarity preparando un ataque con el pie.

— ¡¿RARITY?! — Llego a exclamar Naruto sorprendido, Rarity bajo su pierna derecha en forma de hacha al estilo de Tsunade, causando que el suelo explotara por la fuerza puesta por la unicornio.

Naruto salió despedido, su cuerpo golpeo la tierra dos veces, sin embargo se repuso y detuvo su caída poniendo su mano izquierda en el suelo.

* * *

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 – Track 15 – Hidden Will of Fight**

Naruto con los ojos en forma de plato, pupilas pequeñas de color azul y boca triangular dijo — P-pero que fuerza tan descomunal –

Rarity con una sonrisa y sacándole la lengua dijo — ¿Qué te parece, querido? —

Jiraiya estaba con los brazos cruzados y una gota en la cabeza — Gran belleza, temperamental y fuerza monstruosa… es una tercera Tsunade si contamos a Sakura…—

Naruto se levanto con el ceño levemente fruncido, pensó — "No será tan fácil como pensé… ¿Por qué Celestia y Luna no me atacaron todavía?... planean algo seguramente… pero aún no se que…" — pensó el rubio mientras volteaba a todos lados… ¿Dónde estaban Celestia y Luna?

La duda de Naruto fue respondida en un instante como Celestia bajo apareciendo con un hechizo de tele transportación, la Princesa le dio una patada al mismo tiempo que apareció con dicho hechizo, Naruto la esquivo con dificultad, incluso le había arrancado algunos cabellos.

Naruto cayó al suelo, pero se repuso con sus brazos y esquivo otra patada de la Princesa dando vueltas en el suelo.

Naruto se repuso con el ceño levemente fruncido, luego sonrío… las Princesas eran buenas en el combate.

– ¡Vamos Celestia muéstrame lo que tienes! — Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Celestia sonrió de forma confiada, hizo un sello del tigre y exclamó ** — ¡Estilo Sol: Múltiples ráfagas solares mágicas! — **Celestia puso las manos enfrente y varias ráfagas brillantes comenzaron a salir.

— ¡Rayos! — Grito Naruto con los ojos en forma de plato.

Naruto entonces comenzó a correr de forma chistosa mientras intentaba evitar ser quemado por las ráfagas de Celestia mientras el pobrecito gritaba— ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! — Naruto se repuso en el agua y esquivo las ráfagas que casi lo queman.

— "De la que me salve" — pensó Naruto con varias gotas de sudor surcándole la cara de los nervios —"Incluso tienen control de Estilos avanzados… algo que no es nada fácil de lograr" —

Luna tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella también fue corriendo hasta Naruto, puso las dos manos enfrente y dijo de una forma tranquila **— Estilo Oscuridad: Ráfaga destructora de oscuridad (Meiton: ****Bāsuto· hakai-tekina yami)**** — **Naruto quedo algo desconcertado, el nunca había oído algo sobre Estilo Oscuridad, lo que lo dejo aún más confundido es que Luna no había realizado ningún sello de mano.

Las dudas de Naruto sobre este estilo se disiparon como una extraña ráfaga de color azul oscuro con chispas blancas salió despedida de las manos de Luna. Naruto hizo lo que cualquiera haría por instinto, sacar su trasero de ahí antes de que la energía lo destruyera ya que el poder no tenía rival, ni con el Odama Rasengan y usar su nueva técnica podría matar a Luna.

Naruto se repuso y miro a las dos Princesas — "Sol y Oscuridad… Celestia y Luna… ellas dos serían una pesada combinación… y sobretodo por tener Estilos avanzados…" —

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, a las afueras del Bosque Everfree**_

Las afueras del bosque Everfree… los pocos que habían traspasado este horroroso bosque con vida son unos afortunados, ya que tendrían que haber sobrevivido a las criaturas sedientas de sangre, la oscuridad de la espesura del bosque y muchas cosas más las cuales los ponis ni se podrían imaginar, nadie nunca había logrado traspasar dicho bosque y ver que había más adelante… nadie… hasta ahora… un equipo de tres personas habían logrado traspasar completamente el aterrador bosque y llegar al otro lado.

Ahora mismo en un prado ya bastante alejado de dicho bosque, Sasuke Uchiha, además de las ropas que acostumbraba llevar, llevaba una capa capucha marrón debajo de otra de color beige, esta observando tranquilamente el paramo que lo rodea.

Suigetsu y Jugo fueron a ver si encontraban información acerca de Itachi Uchiha y su paradero, para que así Sasuke pueda hacer lo que siempre quiso… vengarse de su hermano mayor.

Equestria era un lugar por así decirlo, apacible… no había Shinobis peleándose, no había personas busca problemas, no había crímenes… este era un lugar completamente diferente al mundo shinobi que Sasuke acostumbraba, claro el Uchiha no sabia que esto era solo la punta del iceberg de lo que pasaba en este lugar, ya que en el bosque Everfree y más haya de ahí, las cosas eran casi como en el mundo Shinobi, incluso las nubes se veían normales.

Sasuke entonces sintió un movimiento entre la espesura del bosque que estaba detrás de el, volteándose dándose cuenta de la presencia dijo con frialdad muy notoria en su voz — Dejen de esconderse en ese bosque… ya se que están ahí así que ¡Salgan de una buena vez! —

De entre los bosque salió un hombre, este hombre en especifico traía de vestimenta una capa negra con nubes rojas muy conocida por todos, una máscara anaranjada con forma de remolino que iba en la abertura de su mascara ubicada en el ojo derecho cubría su identidad, el cabello que era lo único notable de su rostro era alborotado al estilo de Naruto pero de color negro.

Sasuke al notar la capa dijo sin ningún rodeo — Esa capa… ya veo… tu debes de ser un Akatsuki ¿O me equivoco? — Sasuke se puso tenso al ver que se trataba de Akatsuki… si eran de Akatsuki… ellos sin duda tendrían información acerca de Itachi Uchiha, información jugosa para el Uchiha.

— ¡VAYA! ¡Así que tú debes de ser Sasuke Uchiha! — Hablo el enmascarado con un tono agudo, poco amenazador, animado… demasiado de hecho para tratarse de alguien de una organización del calibre que era Akatsuki — ¡Te pareces mucho a Itachi! —

Sasuke no tomo el ultimo comentario de forma tan alegre, solo dio una mirada intimidante digna de un Uchiha, el Akatsuki enmascarado retrocedió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás del árbol cubriéndose con el emitiendo un chillido de miedo — ¡EEP! —

Sasuke se empezó a preguntar si el enmascarado que tenía enfrente realmente era un Akatsuki, pero en eso, una sombra en forma de ave gigante comenzó a ser vista desde encima de el, Sasuke levanto la cabeza al aire a alta velocidad encontrándose con dos aves blancas que parecían estar hechas de arcilla, encima de el había un hombre vestido también con la capa de Akatsuki, con un cabello rubio largo atado en la parte de arriba, con los ojos de color azul con los iris grandes.

El rubio con el sello del Carnero exclamó las palabras** — ¡KATSU! — **

Las aves descendieron en picada con mucha fuerza y mucha velocidad, y prácticamente explotaron en la cara de Sasuke, una gran explosión fue causada, el hombre rubio salto y se repuso en sus pies mientras veía la enorme explosión con una sonrisa — Je…—

Sin embargo Sasuke había invocado una serpiente de tamaño considerable, la cual se enrollo alrededor de el, salvándolo de la explosión, la serpiente termino bastante chamuscada debido a la explosión de las dos aves, para finalmente desaparecer con una nube de humo.

— Es bastante bueno ¿No crees Deidara? — Dijo el enmascarado

— ¡Bah! Aún no estoy convencido de que este idiota haya matado a Orochimaru — Dijo con bastante enojo el rubio conocido como Deidara, Sasuke comenzó a fruncir el ceño de manera enojada.

— ¡Mira Tobi! — Exclamó Deidara con una sonrisa extendiendo los brazos — ¡Se esta enojando! —

— Tendremos que pedirle disculpas a Itachi, una vez volvamos — Dijo Tobi con el mismo tono de voz poco amenazador.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST – Battle theme 01 (El tema ese donde Sasuke y Killer Bee luchan para el que no sepa)**

Sasuke no se armo con rodeos, lo atacaron el iba a responder con su Chokuto, balanceo su espada por el pecho del hombre enmascarado conocido simplemente como Tobi, entonces el cuerpo de Tobi cayo al suelo… había sido demasiado fácil, por otra parte Deidara salto a la rama de un árbol cercano.

Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa dijo al mismo tiempo que preparaba su Chokuto para un segundo ataque — Uno menos, ya que hablas mucho… te preguntare acerca de Itachi —

Pero entonces, el hombre enmascarado quien Sasuke creía haber matado se levanto del suelo sin ningún problema, esto hizo que Sasuke se exaltara, al mismo tiempo que pensó — "¡¿Cómo ha?!..." —

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡No bajes la guardia solo porque sea un mocoso! — Le grito Deidara furioso desde el árbol.

— ¡Pero su **Jutsu de tele transporte (Shushin no Jutsu)** es demasiado rápido para nosotros! — Se excuso el hombre enmascarado.

Deidara de las bolsas a sus costados de las caderas saco una cantidad de arcilla, las cuales fueron moldeadas por las bocas de sus manos, una vez hecha Deidara saco unas pequeñas esferas de arcilla, el rubio de cabellera larga las dejo caer sobre Sasuke.

— ¡TOBI RETROCEDE!— Le grito Deidara a su enmascarado compañero, las pequeñas bolas de arcilla entonces tomaron forma de insectos al mismo tiempo que Tobi se fue de ahí de forma cómica — ¡HAY! ¡HAY! ¡HAY! ¡HAY! —

Sasuke no estaba sorprendido ni nada — Lindo truco Deidara… — Entonces la mano y la muñeca derechos de Sasuke se cubrieron de uno aura de rayo blanca y azul, estaba preparando un Chidori — Pero… **¡Chidori Senbon! — **Del Chidori salieron varios proyectiles en forma de Senbon que fueron directamente hacia las bombas dejándolas clavadas en diferentes, tres de ellas casi le dieron a Tobi quien se cayo al suelo del miedo, dejando escapar un chillido de miedo — ¡EEP! —

Deidara se disponía a hacer explotar las bombas, pero entonces fue detenido por Tobi — ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡TIEMPO FUERA COMPAÑERO! ¡TIEMPO FUERA! — Deidara molesto por esto solo dejo escapar un pequeño bufido — ¡TSK! —

— ¡DETRÁS DE TI! ¡CUIDADO! — Grito Tobi, en eso Deidara giro la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Sasuke con su Chokuto en alto apunto de darle un zarpazo con dicha espada, Deidara se dio cuenta de esto, y lanzo una bomba directamente a Sasuke, una explosión termino cubriéndolos a los dos.

— ¡DEIDARA! — Grito Tobi levantando la mano en dirección en donde se encontraba Deidara, Tobi comenzó a llorar — Deidara…Sniff… era un compañero estricto, ¿Por qué tubo que pasar esto? — Tobi alzo los brazos al cielo y grito de forma dramática — ¡LLEVAME A MIIIII! — (Tobi es un desmadre XD)

Deidara cayo al suelo, deteniendo su caída con su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el momento dramático de Tobi — ¡Estoy bien reina del drama! ¡Quieres cerrar el pico! —

— ¿Hah? Sigues vivo… — Dijo Tobi, Deidara tenia leves quemaduras y un corte en el hombro izquierdo — "Conseguí esquivarlo gracias al retroceso de la explosión… menos mal que solo use la **C1 **sino no la hubiera contado" —

Sasuke y Deidara se miraron fijamente… esta batalla no sería sencilla.

* * *

_**De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas.**_

Naruto se encontraba ahora continuando la prueba de los cascabeles, las chicas, las Princesas, Spike se encontraban bastante agotadas y agitadas, por otro lado Naruto se encontraba tranquilo.

Hasta el momento nadie había conseguido quitarle un cascabel a Naruto, Naruto se las arreglaba para seguir con los cascabeles sin ningún problema, en esto Spike tubo una loca idea.

— ¡Rarity golpea el suelo! — Grito Spike, Rarity asintió y dio una patada al suelo causando una explosión, causando que pedazos de piedras rotas, escombros salieran volando del lugar del choque, Naruto tubo que cubrirse por la potencia.

Las manes six, las Princesas y Spike se metieron a toda velocidad en un arbusto para salvarse de la explosión, en eso Naruto mirando a todos lados exclamó — ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡Si son tan fuertes vengan aquí! ¡Cobardes!

Entre los arbustos Spike dijo — No lo escuchen… esta planeando algo… —

— ¿Pero que haremos? Naruto es simplemente muy fuerte — Dijo Applejack.

— No podemos atacar a Naruto Uzumaki frontalmente, se daría cuenta con facilidad… debemos pensar en otra forma — Dijo Celestia mirando a Naruto.

— Pero hermana ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? — Pregunto Luna.

— Spike, tu conoces bien a Naruto… ¿Tienes alguna idea? — Pregunto Fluttershy.

Spike puso su mano debajo del mentón y comenzó a pensar, tras un momento sin idea, una idea loca vino a su mente — Lo tengo… es un plan loco… pero creo que podrá funcionar… y si funciona… — Spike dibujo en su rostro una enrome sonrisa — ¡Esos cascabeles serán nuestros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! —

— ¡Bien Spike! ¿Cuál es tu plan? — Pregunto Rainbow Dash, entonces Spike comenzó a decirles en forma de susurro el plan que se le ocurrió.

Por otro lado, Naruto seguía esperando a que los nueve salieran, finalmente las ocho yeguas y el dragón salieron de los arbustos, Naruto retrocedió un poco tomando una pose de combate — Bien ya salieron… creo que podemos solucionar esto con un poco de Taijutsu — nadie dijo nada, Spike solo retrocedió, cosa que extraño a Naruto — ¿Eh? —

En eso las yeguas al unisonó dijeron **— ¡Jutsu de transformación! — **Las chicas entonces se cubrieron en una nube de humo.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1 – Track 12 – Sexiness**

Las nubes desaparecieron para revelar a las ocho yeguas, completamente desnudas y mucho más hermosas de lo que ya eran, con el cabello más largo y pestañas aún más grande a excepción de Rarity, incluso tenían lápiz labial, a diferencia de Naruto cuando lo hacia, no había ninguna nube de humo cubriendo sus partes intimas para que el efecto fuera mayor…

Hizo efecto, Naruto con dos chorros de sangre despedidos de su nariz la ver esto grito — ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! —

Jiraiya ni que hablar, el salió despedido hacia atrás por los chorros de hemorragia nasal salidas de su nariz, termino cayendo en el riachuelo cercano a el.

Incluso Spike se estaba cubriendo la nariz para que dejara de sangrar — "Ese Jutsu sin duda tiene un gran efecto…" — pensó el dragón.

De vuelta al combate, Rarity estaba apretando sus pechos contra Naruto, el cual estaba completamente en blanco sin poder responder, la yegua paso su mano por el pecho de Naruto mientras dijo — ¿Así que Naruto? ¿Qué piensas de esto? —

— Bueno yo- bueno yo- yo ¿Cómo me llamo? — Balbuceaba Naruto quien no encontraba las respuestas correctas, ni sabia que decir ante semejante Jutsu.

— Así es dulzura… — Dijo Applejack quien tomo a Naruto de la espalda.

Luego las ocho lo tenían sujetado con sus pecho en todas partes alrededor de el, al mismo tiempo que dijeron al unisono — ¿Qué piensas? —

– Bueno yo… bueno yo… bueno yo — Balbuceo Naruto, pero entonces Rainbow Dash aún en su Jutsu sexy grito — ¡TE TENEMOS! — Rainbow Dash y las chicas le dieron un puñetazo a Naruto quien salió despedido con una cara chistosa, al más puro estilo de Sakura cuando golpeaba al pobre, en el proceso, tres cascabeles cayeron al suelo.

Naruto con ojos en forma de remolino dijo — Usaron el Jutsu Sexy… eso no se vale… —

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Las chicas desaparecieron el Jutsu Sexy con una sonrisa con ceño levemente fruncido en sus rostros, Spike vino corriendo y recogió los cascabeles del suelo — ¡Bien! ¡Tres van! ¡Faltan Seis! Al final mi estrategia funciono —

— ¿Estrategia? — Dijo extrañado Naruto, Spike asintió con la cabeza — Si… mi estrategia era que una vez las chicas usaran el Jutsu Sexy… cuando tu estuvieras noqueado en el suelo yo recogería los cascabeles —

Spike le lanzo los tres a las chicas — ¡Atrapen! — Las que atraparon los tres cascabeles fueron Twilight, Rarity y Applejack.

Naruto entonces dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se rasco su alborotada cabellera — Je… bien pensado… pero — Naruto saco su mano de su cabello y con el ceño fruncido dijo — Empecemos el ultimo asalto… pero les advierto que una vez una técnica se usa contra mi, esta ya no tendrá efecto por segunda vez —

Rainbow Dash voló hasta arriba de Naruto quien espero su venida — **¡Estilo de rayo: Cuchillada de alas eléctricas (Raiton: ****Pawāsurasshu no Tsubasa)****! — **Rainbow Dash batió sus alas, las cuales se cubrieron de electricidad, algo similar al Chidori y el Raikiri.

Ella voló en dirección a Naruto con las alas cargadas con electricidad intentando darle un corta Naruto, sin embargo Naruto salto a espaldas de la pegaso y agarro sus alas — Buen intento Rainbow Dash, pero conozco bien las técnicas de rayo ¡Necesitas más que eso para vencerme! — Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas sujetando ahora la cola de Rainbow Dash y la mando hacia Fluttershy, las dos terminaron en el suelo con ojos en forma de remolino.

Rarity hizo varios sellos de manos —** ¡Estilo de agua: Gran torrente de agua (Suiton: ****Mizu no dai kyūryū)****! — **Rarity escupió una gran cantidad de agua a alta presión hacia Naruto, quien salto y luego cayó de nuevo.

— ¡¿Para que fue eso?! — Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante, pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció completamente, al ver a Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa en su boca.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos diciendo — Demonios… —

— **¡Estilo de rayo: Corriente eléctrica (Raiton: ****Denryū****)! — **Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el agua electrocutando a Naruto, quien grito con los ojos en blanco — ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! — Naruto cayó arrodillado en el agua respirando agitadamente.

— "Me están alcanzando" — Pensó Naruto mientras respiraba agitadamente.

— ¡Si quieren vencerme antes de que acabe el tiempo deben usar sus cabezas! — Exclamo Naruto.

— ¿Qué querrá decir con eso de "usen sus cabezas"? — Se pregunto para si misma Applejack, Pinkie literalmente saltando con su cabeza dijo — ¿Querrá decir que corramos con nuestra cabeza? —

— No Pinkie Pie… creo que… — Dijo Twilight al darse cuenta finalmente de lo que Naruto se refería, pero para eso necesitaban a alguien que supiera cierta técnica en especial… — ¡Spike! ¡¿Ya completaste el Jutsu?! —

Spike asintió con la cabeza algo extrañado, pero termino entendiendo a que se refería Twilight, Spike fue corriendo — **¡Jutsu clones de sombra! — **

Naruto se extraño por esto, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que Spike no solo había hecho un clon de sombras… sino también un ¿Rasengan?

Naruto hizo un clon de sombras para que hiciera un Rasengan también lo más rápido que pudo para poder contrarrestar el Rasengan de Spike.

— **¡OOOOOOOOOAAAAAH! — **Grito Naruto.

— **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — **Grito Spike.

Los dos al unisonó gritaron **— ¡RASENGAN! — **La energía despedida de los dos ataques fue tan abrumadora que pedazos de tierra y escombros salieron volando del suelo, un cráter se llego a formar en el suelo.

Spike luchaba para que su técnica fuera la vencedora **— ¡NNNG! — **

Naruto también luchaba para que su Rasengan fuera el triunfante **— ¡NNNG! — **Spike le puso más Chakra a su Rasengan **— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — **

Naruto al ver que su Rasengan iba a perder de manera inminente, pensó con una sonrisa de orgullo — "El pequeño creció…" — en eso los cascabeles restantes se soltaron del pantalón de Naruto.

Finalmente el rubio retrocedió en el suelo por la fuerza del Rasengan de Spike, en esto las chicas y las Princesas alcanzaron los cascabeles.

— Oye Naruto — Llamo la atención Twilight a Naruto.

Cuando el rubio miro a las chicas, ellas le mostraron los cascabeles con una sonrisa, Pinkie Pie sacaba la lengua inocentemente, Twilight y Rainbow Dash tenían una sonrisa amplia la estilo de Naruto, las otras solo tenían una sonrisa.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y dijo — Bueno… han pasado… felicidades… —

Las chicas, menos Fluttershy, Celestia y Luna saltaron con felicidad gritando — ¡SI LO HICIMOS! ¡LO HICIMOS! — Naruto aún estaba sonriendo, luego se dirigió a Spike y le toco el hombro para finalmente decirle — Spike… de ti es del cual más orgullo tengo… lograste dominar el Rasengan, bien hecho —

Spike solo sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, Naruto sonrió de la misma forma al ver que su pequeño alumno también había hecho lo mismo… la felicidad estaba apunto de ser cortada como un Guardia real vestido con la misma armadura dorada que llevaban los guardias, con una melena azul y brillos celestes ojos azules, bastante corpulento, media como un metro con septena y un centímetros, dicho unicornio se tele transporto hasta ahí con una expresión tensa en la cara.

— ¡Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna! — Grito el Guardia Real, Twilight reconoció al Guardia — ¡¿Shinning Armor?! — dijo Twilight.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto extrañado Naruto, Jiraiya extrañado por todo el alboroto se acerco también para ver que sucedía.

— Así es, el es mi H.M.M.A.P.S — Dijo Twilight, esto ultimo hizo que todo el mundo quedara extrañado.

— ¿Amh… puedes repetir eso en Cristiano por favor? — Pregunto Jiraiya con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Twilight dio un suspiro y continuo — Es mi Hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre — Dijo Twilight, ahora el grupo si entendió a lo que se refería.

— ¡No hay tiempo para reencuentros felices por ahora Twily! — Hablo tenso Shinning Armor, luego volvió a dirigirse a las Princesas Celestia y Luna con una cara de nervios, ojeras presentes y sudor recorriéndole la cara

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – Track 02 - Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~**

— Eurasia City fue atacada el día de ayer —

Luna y Celestia se horrorizaron por dicha noticia — ¡¿Eurasia City fue atacada?! — Exclamó Celestia — ¡Pero esa ciudad tiene una defensa casi impenetrable! ¡¿Cómo alguien pudo haberla traspasado?! —

— No es todo… todos los habitantes… — Shinning Armor agacho la cabeza, el ambiente comenzó a tensarse al mismo tiempo que un silencio sepulcral apareció **— Fueron… brutalmente asesinados por un par de atacantes desconocidos —**

Cada uno de los presentes se horrorizo, Fluttershy tapo su boca con sus dos manos, Twilight puso su mano cerrada en forma de puño en la boca, Rarity simplemente quedo azulada por semejante noticia, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Naruto fruncieron el ceño de manera tensa y apretaron los dientes con horror, Jiraiya sin embargo frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo podría haber sucedido esto? Equestria era aparentemente un lugar pacifico, asesinatos eran casi inexistentes aquí… pero eso no significara que no ocurrieran.

— La única descripción que tenían los dos atacantes… eran… capas negras con nubes rojas en dichas capas… — Dijo Shinning Armor, dando el rasgo más notorio de los atacantes… no quedaba duda… eran Akatsuki.

Naruto bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, finalmente elevo la cabeza — ¡Oye! ¡¿Te llamas Shinning Armor verdad?! ¡¿Dónde queda Eurasia City?! — exclamó Naruto con rabia en su voz.

— ¿Eh?... al sur del Bosque Everfree — Dijo Shinning Armor.

— Bien… ¡VOY A IR! — Dijo Naruto como comenzó a correr, sin embargo fue detenido por Jiraiya — ¡Espera Naruto! — Naruto se detuvo y volteo — ¡¿Por qué me detiene?! ¡Ellos me buscaban a mí! ¡Esos ponis inocentes murieron por mi culpa! ¡Y QUIERE QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA! —

— ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! — Exclamo Jiraiya, mostrándose de una forma intimidante — ¡Escúchame mocoso idiota! ¡Si vamos ahora! ¡TE DERROTARÁN Y LUEGO TE LLEVARÁN! ¡Además! ¡Ya no hay tiempo!... Si quieres vengar a esos ponis… será mañana… también… — Luego se giro hacia las mane six y Spike — Tenemos que conseguirles a ellos unas invocaciones —

**Fin del Soundtrack**

— Si pero… aunque me gustan invocar sapos… no creo que a ellas les gusten… — Dijo Naruto.

— Hay Naruto… eres muy joven y tonto… no solo tengo Sapos… — Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se confundiera.

— ¡Oye! Tengo cincuenta y tres años… he viajado por todo el mundo y he hecho amigos… y además… conseguí mucho más que eso — Naruto siguió sin comprender, hasta que Jiraiya hizo varios sellos y grito **— ¡Jutsu de invocación! —**

Del humo, salió algo completamente diferente a lo que Naruto se esperaba… no era un sapo… no… era un… ¡¿Kitsune?! Así es… los ojos de Naruto no estaban nublados ni nada, lo que Jiraiya había invocado no era un sapo… era una Kitsune verdadera. Al igual que el zorro que el llevaba en su interior, esta Kitsune en especifico tenia un pelaje marrón, ojos de color naranja y su expresión era más calmada que la que Kurama tenia.

— ¡¿Un Kitsune?! ¡Pero pensé que usted solo invocaba sapos! ¡Su apodo es el Sapo Sabio! ¡¿Entonces porque-?!— Antes de que Naruto terminara Jiraiya interrumpió.

— Me conocen como el Sapo Sabio porque son mis invocaciones primarias y favoritas además fueron los primero animales que aprendí a invocar, y también porque mis técnicas secretas tienen que ver solo con los sapos… pero en realidad…— Naruto pestañeo sorprendido, Jiraiya dibujo una sonrisa — Tengo más de cien contratos con diferentes animales para invocar —

— ¡¿C-CIEN CONTRATOS?! — Exclamó sorprendido Naruto con ojos en forma de plato.

Entonces el Kitsune hablo con una voz femenina algo grave, pero femenina al final, revelando ser una hembra — ¡Muy bien feas criaturas! ¡Observen a la más bella de las Kitsunes! — Exclamó la Kitsune de forma arrogante.

Jiraiya suspiro — Sigues siendo la misma Kitsune de siempre ¿Eh? Kyoko —

La Kitsune se exalto con la voz del hombre — ¡J-Jiraiya-Sama! ¡¿Realmente es usted?! —

— Oiga Sabio Pervertido ¿Usted conoce a esta Kitsune? — Pregunto extrañado Naruto.

— Si… digamos que poco después de que Orochimaru partió de la Aldea, cuando seguía sus movimientos pare en varias Aldeas, varias de esas Aldeas eran de animales, tras llevarme bien con los jefes de las Aldeas me permitieron invocar a varios de los animales… aunque nunca tuve que usarlos realmente… —

—Pero ahora, les daré a las chicas y a ti sus propias invocaciones, mañana vengan temprano y comenzaremos con el ultimo entrenamiento… **¡El Jutsu de invocación!** — Dijo Jiraiya.

— ¡SI! — Dijeron todos, a partir de mañana los chicos aprenderían a Invocar...

* * *

_**¡La batalla contra Akatsuki está por comenzar! ¡¿Qué pasara con Deidara y Sasuke?! ¡En el próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou!**_

* * *

_**Ending: Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star~**__** por **__**HOME MADE Kazoku (Primer Ending de Naruto Shippuden y uno de los mejores) ****_

_**Descripción del Ending**_

Aparece Twilight en su cuarto vestida arrodillada en su cama, solo con un camisón blanco con tirantes en los hombros que llega hasta los muslos, mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia la luna con una mirada de cierta preocupación.

_**Sora wo mi agereba**__** h**__**oshitachi ga hora matataiteru**__**, **__**Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**__**(**__**Cuando miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas aún se abrazan. Esas estrellas parecen una multitud, que brillan con varios tipos de luz)**_

Mientras Naruto se encuentra por encima en el balcón más alto recostado en el suelo mirando el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, Twilight va hasta donde esta Naruto, pero se detiene y lo observa.

_**Sou no dakara boku mo hitokiwa kagayaitetain da me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Así es, es por eso que, por una vez yo quisiera brillar, solo debo los ojos cerrar, y creer en aquella estrella fugaz)**_

Naruto se sienta y levanta la mirada, mira por un momento en suelo, luego se muestra Twilight de nuevo mirando a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que el viento mueve sus cabellos, luego se vuelve a mostrar a Naruto quien levanta la mirada hacia el cielo.

Luego aparece Sasuke apartando la mirada, luego a Naruto con cara de asco con los brazos cruzados, luego a el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en una foto grupal.

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue (Este es el parque donde suelo, venir desde que yo era muy pequeño…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corriendo tras Tora en un prado, Naruto se tira pero no logra alcanzarlo y cae al suelo.

_**Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki (En donde suelo desahogarme y concentrarme…)**_

Luego a Naruto encima de la mesa en la Academia Ninja frente a Sasuke con chispas de rivalidad saliéndoles de los ojos, uno de los que están delante de ellos empuja a Naruto accidentalmente y provoco que los dos se besaran y luego se separen rápidamente escupiendo con asco.

_**Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de (Y los problemas que me aquejan resolverlos. Aún no entiendo como desde aquel momento… )**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Sasuke corriendo a toda fuerza por el árbol, Sakura al ver esto sonríe y Kakashi también, aparece Naruto de cabeza colgado del árbol, pero se suelta, aunque Sasuke lo salva agarrándolo del talón.

_**Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru (… No he sido capaz de alcanzar mi sueño ¿Sera que para mi todo a terminado? No soy más que un pobre triste y débil soñador)**_

Entonces se muestra Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura encima de un tejado viendo el atardecer con una sonrisa en sus caras cada uno.

_**Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora chiisana koro no negaigoto ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama (Esto no puede ser, no soy no así, aún recuerdo aquel cuando mire al cielo, a aquella estrella yo le pedí, que mi sueños me ayudara a realizar…)**_

Naruto entonces siente algo, voltea y ve a Twilight sonriéndolo tomándolo de la mano mientras los dos están sentados.

…

Y entonces Naruto y Twilight levantan la mirada para ver el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, tras un momento Twilight pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Naruto y después pasa una estrella fugaz.

_**Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver, son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes, yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad… solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz.)**_

_**Fin del ending**_

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo (Algo tarde puesto jeje)**

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai OST III Track 29 - Next Episode preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Sasuke: **Dime ¿Donde está Itachi?

**Deidara: **Jeje...jeje... ¡**ESO ES LO QUE ME MOLESTA DE TI Y DE TU MALDITO HERMANO! ¡SE CREEN TAN GENIALES LOS DOS! ¡SUS OJOS NO APRECIAN MI ARTE!**

**Sasuke: **No me importa en lo más mínimo tu arte... solo quiero saber en donde está Itachi...

**Deidara: **Ya veo... Entonces... usare mi carta del triunfo...¡El proximo capítulo de Naruto: Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: **¡Artista vs Vengador! ¡Sasuke Vs Deidara!**

**Deidara: **¡Maravillate! ¡Deseperate! ¡Grita hasta quedarte sin voz! ¡Porque mi arte... **ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!**

* * *

**Bien… ahora si que necesitare ayuda… podrían ayudarme en unos cuantos OC, 2 por cada uno, estos serían las invocaciones que harán las chicas y Spike... ya tengo algunos…**

**Spike: Sapos, Kitsunes (Aquí ya tengo a dos para el cargo)**

**Twilight: ¿? (Aún no tengo idea de que clase de animal le vendría bien a Twilight)**

**Rarity: Gatos demonios de preferencia femeninos (Matatabi el Nibi sería un ejemplo) **

**Pinkie Pie: Tanukis de preferencia masculinos (Shukaku sería un claro ejemplo) (Aquí ya tengo uno)**

**Fluttershy: Conejos de preferencia masculinos. **

**Rainbow Dash: Halcones de preferencia femeninos.**

**Applejack: ¿? Tampoco se que animales podría darle…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… se despide _Gokussjdensetsuno45._**


	12. ¡Sasuke Vs Deidara!

_**Renuncia de derechos**_

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot Studios.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**(N/A): Y aquí la conclusión de la pelea de Sasuke y Deidara. Una de mis peleas favoritas de Naruto Shippuden de por cierto XD después de este capitulo vendrá el momento en que las chicas obtendrán sus invocaciones, hasta el momento… disfruten de la acción sin limites de este capitulo, bueno... esta vez será bajo el estilo de Kishimoto ya que al firomaniaco de Deidara le gusta pelear con explosivos y no a puños ¬_¬ por eso me encanta el rubio xD  
**

**Además… esta pelea tendrá su importancia en la historia mucho más tarde… **

* * *

_**A las afueras del Bosque Everfree.**_

**Soundtrack de la escena: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 – Track 23 – Confronting**

Deidara y Sasuke continuaban mirándose fijamente, apunto de continuar su combate, Sasuke se veía tenso ya que en esta pelea el podría conseguir la información que tanto esperaba y así finalmente… matar a Itachi Uchiha… todo dependía del resultado de este combate.

Deidara comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento como saco de sus bolsas alrededor de sus caderas — "Tobi tiene razón, el es muy rápido… si ese es el caso… le apostare todo al C2" — Deidara apretó sus manos, y una bola de arcilla se formo en ellas.

— P-pero eso es — Dijo Tobi al ver la bola de arcilla de Deidara, entonces una explosión de humo surgió del lugar, Sasuke frunció el ceño apretando los dientes — ¿Qué es eso? —

Las nubes de humo se disiparon para mostrar a un dragón de arcilla.

— ¡TA-DA! — Tobi grito de manera inocente señalando al enorme dragón con ambas manos — ¡Presentando una de las piezas más poderosas de mi compañero! ¡Su especialidad! **¡El poderoso dragón C2! — **Deidara pego un salto yendo directamente a la cabeza del dragón.

Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, bajando levemente la cabeza con gotas de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla pensó — "¿Qué hará ese raro pajarraco?"—

— ¿Sabes que hacer Tobi? — Pregunto Deidara desde la cabeza del dragón a su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Señor! ¡Si, señor! — Grito Tobi poniendo su palma en la frente en forma de saludo militar, luego se puso en una pose normal — ¿Haremos "eso"? — Pregunto Tobi de forma inocente.

Deidara se volteo enfrente haciendo el sello del carnero con una sonrisa confiada — Sep, haremos "eso"… — la cola de dragón retrocedió, el dragón apretó sus fauces y cuando abrió la boca, una gran cantidad de explosivos en forma de esferas blancas salieron de su boca.

— "¿Tiene pensado convertir esa cosa gigante en un explosivo también?" —Pensó para si mismo Sasuke como su ceño levemente fruncido se frunció aún más ¿Qué planeaba hacer Deidara con ese dragón? —"Juzgando por la forma que tiene… esa cosa también puede volar…" —Sasuke corrió a la carga con su Chokuto listo para atacar — "… ¡Nada bueno! ¡Estaré en serios problemas si esa cosa ataca!"—

— ¡Aquí viene Deidara! ¡Mostrémosle lo que puede hacer tu arte pop compañero! —Exclamó Tobi, Deidara sonrió de manera arrogante — ¡El pop esta muerto! ¡Mi arte es!... ¡SÚPER PLANO! — Deidara con el sello del tigre hecho con solo el brazo derecho provoco que el dragón escupiera una versión de si mismo a menor escala volando directamente hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke eludió el dragón, pero en el aire el dragón dio una voltereta y esta vez estaba yendo detrás del Uchiha, una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Deidara vio su oportunidad y lo detono con una sonrisa, haciendo un sello de mano — **¡KATSU! — **

La versión a menor escala del C2 exploto, haciendo que Sasuke saliera despedido por el poder de la explosión — ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! — Grito Sasuke como salía volando por la monstruosa fuerza del ataque de su enemigo Deidara.

Sasuke cayo, pero se repuso con sus pies, algo adolorido por el poder de la explosión, tenia un ojo cerrado por el esfuerzo y estaba sujetándose el hombro izquierdo ya que la explosión le había causado un corte en el hombro — "Fue diferente esta vez ¡Fue un misil guiado!" — Pensó Sasuke mientras gruñía.

Sasuke trato de buscar al enmascarado Tobi, quien había desaparecido — "¿Dónde está el otro?" — pensó Sasuke quien buscaba a Tobi, ya que ni el ni las bombas estaban ahí, pero en este momento habían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Sasuke canalizo un Chidori haciendo que su mano y muñeca queden cubiertas de rayos blancos con resplandor azulado — ¡Primero lo primero! — Exclamo Sasuke, el apunto su Chidori convirtiéndolo en una lanza para atacar a Deidara, pero el dragón lo salvo elevándose alto — "¡El rubio!" —

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes… está batalla sin duda sería difícil…

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_****Opening: Hologram por Nico Touches the walls (Descripción en el capítulo anterior) ****_

**Descripción del Opening con letra en Romanji y Español**

Comienza con una vista trasera de Naruto en un fondo de color blanco que ilumina sus ropas al punto de que sus cabellos, piel y parte naranja de sus ropas se tiñen de un color blanquecino, Naruto eleva su puño en el aire, luego aparece Sasuke con los ojos cerrados parado de forma horizontal.

_**Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te**__**(Por un blanco escenario, invitado seré**_**)**

Tras esto Naruto aparece encima de un prado con la mano elevada en el aire La cámara se eleva al cielo azul y aparece el logo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou.

_**Boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he (A llegar al mundo, que aún no puedo ver)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Jiraiya recostados en un árbol en una montaña a las afueras de Ponyville mientras llueve, Naruto tiene la vieja banda de Sasuke en su mano derecha

_**Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta, nezumiiro no sora no shita (Solo viajaba, bajo el cielo gris, como un niño solitario vague)**_

Los dos se levantan mirando en dirección hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que Naruto guarda la banda de Sasuke en su bolsa porta-armas.

_**Higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta (Y mis miles de sueños, lograron manchar ese mapa cambiante)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan/ Chidori respectivamente en el Valle del Fin.

_**itsuka ha sa**__** (Yo se que)**_

Luego aparecen Sasuke con Jugo y Suigetsu detrás de el, parados encima de unas rocas en el bosque Everfree.

_**Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo (Basta con dar un paso a la vez sin titubear)**_

Luego aparecen las Mane Six en orden: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, luego Spike y finalmente Celestia y Luna.

_**Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na (Me pregunto si algún día podre las nubes cruzar)**_

Aparece Naruto con el ceño fruncido en una pradera en el atardecer con el viento moviendo su cabello.

_**Tsuyogatte…**__** (Fuerte seré…)**_

Luego Sasuke quien se gira la cabeza en dirección de Naruto mirándolo de la misma forma seria.

_**Kizutsuita… (Y me herirán…)**_

Luego se los ve a los dos desde atrás.

_**Kokoro sukashi ta youni (Si mi corazón miraran)**_

Luego aparece Naruto tirado en el suelo en la lluvia, luego una hoja cortada en dos en un charco mientras llueve.

_**Furidashi ta amatsubu tachiga (Gotas de lluvia, que ahora empiezan a brotar)**_

Tras eso aparecen Itachi & Kisame con los ojos brillando de rojo caminando mientras que detrás de ellos hay un incendio, luego se muestra el Rinnengan de Pain, luego a Naruto en el aire, apunto de atacar con un Rasen Shuriken y a Sasuke en su la segunda forma de su marca de maldición atacando con un Chidori de color purpura.

_**Ranhansha Kurikaesu (¡Por todas partes se regarán!)**_

Aparece Sasuke intentando apuñalar a Naruto con su Chokuto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo bloquea con su Kunai, y lo patea en la espalda mandándolo a una montaña.

_**Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te (La brillante luz solar se habrá de interceptar)**_

Luego aparece Itachi lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto, pero el la corta con sus garras en la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, la cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Naruto quien esta con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**Yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama (Y sin mi destino si quiera anunciar)**_

Luego aparece Spike intentando atacar a Kisame con un Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego, Kisame con la Samehada y una sonrisa corta la técnica en dos.

_**Doko made mo tsukinukeru (Por todas partes yo he de atravesar)**_

Se ve a Itachi y Sasuke luchando de noche. Los dos intercambian varios golpes de su Chokuto y Kunai respectivamente, bloqueando algunos ataques con sus puños y otros con sus respectivas armas.

_**Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete (Su débil imagen en mis ojos grabare)**_

Aparece Sasuke, sin la parte superior de sus ropas, con heridas y magulladuras en varias partes de su cuerpo, con una corriente eléctrica rodeando su mano al mismo tiempo que grita con el ceño fruncido mientras acerca el brazo hacia…

_**Kono sora no shita… (Bajo ese cielo…)**_

… luego aparece Naruto con una corriente de viento formada en su mano, sin su chaqueta con la camiseta negra que tiene debajo, al igual que Sasuke esta muy herido y magullado, también grita con el ceño fruncido acercando su brazo con la técnica…

_**Donna toko ni i te… (Donde quiera que yo…)**_

Finalmente los dos colisionan sus técnicas generando un poder tal, que termina haciendo pedazos los edificios que están cerca de ellos, hasta que el impacto cubre toda la pantalla

_**¡MOOOOOOOO! (¡Esteeee!)**_

Luego se muestra Naruto, sentado en medio de una llanura mirando una foto del Equipo 7, mientras que Jiraiya esta a su lado parado, Naruto se levanta y junto con Jiraiya caminan hacia el horizonte.

_**Todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he (He de alcanzar el mundo que aún no puedo ver)**_

_**Fin del Opening**_

* * *

_**Titulo del episodio: ¡Vengador vs Artista! ¡Sasuke vs Deidara!**_

* * *

_**A las afueras del bosque Everfree**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Track 18 – Kokuten**

Sasuke, el apunto su Chidori convirtiéndolo en una lanza para atacar a Deidara, pero el dragón lo salvo elevándose alto.

— "¿La longitud de esa técnica es de cinco metros? ¿Hah?" — Pensó Deidara con una cara seria, aunque luego en la cara del rubio fue dibujada con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tch! —Sasuke gruño como deshizo el Chidori, mirando a donde estaba su oponente — "Se dio cuenta de mi limite"—

— ¿Se lo copiaste a Kakashi? ¿No es así? — Dijo de forma burlona — Pero debo darte crédito… la mejoraste y extendiste con la manipulación física— Deidara volvió a hacer el sello del carnero. La cola del dragón volvió a retroceder y abrió la boca, para mostrar una enorme bola de arcilla, la bola de arcilla comenzó a tomar forma de un dragón pequeño —Este será más fuerte — Dijo Deidara, Sasuke se exalto por esto.

— ¡VUELENLO EN PEDAZOS! — Grito Deidara con una sonrisa, el dragón a menor escala salió disparado en dirección hacia Sasuke, saltando un momento antes de que el dragón golpeara el suelo y explotara, del humo salió Sasuke.

Deidara sonrió mirando la escena desde el aire — "Es rápido como lo esperaba de un Uchiha" —

Sasuke piso el suelo, pero algo raro ocurrió… el piso se hundió como si hubiera algo ahí, no solo eso, el suelo emitió un ruido de lo que parecía ser algo gatillándose, Sasuke al ver esto se exalto — ¡Maldita sea! —

Deidara sonrió mostrando los dientes — "Ya te tengo" — La mina exploto formando una enorme nube de humo gris, de donde salían volando escombros con llamas ¿Sasuke estaba muerto?

— ¿Ya esta muerto? — Se pregunto a si mismo Deidara de forma seria, mirando mejor de reojo vio a Sasuke con una piel de color grisáceo, con cabello largo azul grisáceo, la esclerótica había cambiado a un color negro con una marca en forma de estrella de tres puntos en la nariz, además de haber bajado su kimono blanco, con las enormes alas de su espalda que eran similares a manos, logro elevarse para disminuir el daño.

No era nada serio, solo había perdido una bota con unos pequeños cortes y moretones.

— "¡¿Esa es?!... ¡La marca de maldición de Orochimaru! ¿Quién diría que podía hacerle crecer alas en su espalda?" — Deidara dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro — "¿Entonces esquivo volando?" —

El suelo en cierta parte algo alejada de Sasuke y Deidara comenzó a agrietarse, de ahí salió Tobi quien exclamó — ¡Compañero! ¡Las minas de arcilla están colocadas! —

— ¡Bien hecho Tobi! ¡Aléjate de ahí o pisaras una! — Ordeno Deidara.

Tobi levanto la mano y grito — ¡SI! —

Sasuke frunció el ceño — "¿Bombas teledirigidas desde arriba y minas desde abajo? Eso no es jugar limpio" —

— ¡El C2 te restringe con minas, permitiéndome a mi atacarte desde arriba, esa es la belleza de este ataque! — Exclamó Deidara sonriendo de manera triunfante — Como sabes, hay minas puestas alrededor de tus pies… un movimiento en falso y ¡BOOM! Tu trasero estará en llamas — Dijo de manera burlona el Akatsuki.

— Dime Sasuke ¿Cómo lo esquivaras esta vez ahora que tus pies están lastimados? — Deidara hizo el sello del carnero preparando otra bomba, Sasuke se preparo para emprender vuelo gracias a las alas de la marca de maldición del cielo.

Deidara se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Sasuke — ¡NI PIENSES QUE ESTA VEZ ESCAPARAS VOLANDO MI AMIGO! — Deidara volvió a disparar un dragón, Sasuke viendo como el dragón venia en picada se cubrió con su ala izquierda — **¡KATSU! —** Resultando en una explosión en donde la Chokuto de Sasuke salió volando en el aire dando vueltas para terminar clavándose en el suelo.

Sasuke gruñía de dolor tirado en el suelo… la explosión le había cercenado la ala izquierda — ¡Jaja! Usar tu ala como un escudo fue inteligente… pero mírate ahora, con una sola ala, ya no podrás volar ¡JAJA! — El dragón volvió a abrir la boca con otro mini-dragón en su interior — ¡No te preocupes!... será rápido y sin dolor… —

Sasuke vio venir esto y pensó — "¡Ahora!" — Sasuke revelo tener un hilo de alambre que era tan fino que era casi invisible, Deidara exaltado por esto volteo para ver dos Shurikens girando directo hacia el. Sin embargo el rubio logro evadirlos con el C2.

— ¡¿Creíste que eso me darías con eso?! — Exclamó Deidara, El dragón entonces disparo el proyectil que tenia en la boca directamente hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha lo eludió dando un brinco y aterrizando sobre su espada, cosa que hizo que Deidara se exaltara.

— "¡¿Uso su espada como punto de impulso?!" —

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 – Track 26 – Reverse Situation a partir del minuto 0:11**

Sasuke salto usando su Chokuto para impulsarse aún más hacia arriba, entonces canalizo un Chidori en su mano izquierda y lo extendió formando una lanza y clavándola en la ala izquierda del C2.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! — Exclamó Deidara al ver lo que Sasuke acaba de hacer, tras eso aún con la lanza, Sasuke cerceno la ala izquierda en dirección hacia abajo separando completamente la ala del cuerpo de Deidara.

— ¡Perdió el equilibrio! — Exclamó Tobi viendo la escena parado en un árbol.

— "¡Ese miserable insecto! ¡Lanzo su espada apropósito al suelo! ¡¿Reviso si había minas mientras usaba su espada como punto de apoyo?! ¡Y luego uso el largor de la espada para impulsarse!... ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Sino que utilizo su ala restante para adquirir velocidad para el salto!" — Deidara inclino la vista para ver el lugar donde Sasuke se había impulsado — "¡Ya veo! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Me atrajo aquí con el ataque de las dos shuriken, justo dentro del rango de su espada de Chakra donde pudiese alcanzarme!" —

Deidara entonces volteo hacia la izquierda para ver a las misma dos Shuriken que acabaron por incrustarse en sus muñecas, Deidara emitió un leve gemido de dolor, intentando moverse pero era inútil — "¡No puedo moverme!" — Deidara logro observar el lugar donde el C2 iba a impactar — "¡Maldición! ¡Estoy justamente por encima de las minas!" —

El dragón golpeo el suelo y el campo entero se lleno de explosiones, la explosión llego a cubrir cuatro o cinco kilómetros haciendo que Tobi se cubra el rostro por el poder de la explosión, la capa de Deidara quemada en varias partes salió volando de la explosión, al verla Tobi grito — ¡Ves! ¡Te dije que algún día te matarías en una explosión! — (Tobi es un desmadre joder XD)

Deidara salió de la explosión en un ave hecha de arcilla, tenía heridas y quemaduras leves, además de dos cortes grandes en los cuales le había dando las dos Shuriken, y le grito a Tobi — ¡Oye Tobi! ¡Te agradecería mucho que cerraras el pico! — Tobi al ver que su compañero estaba bien bajo los brazos y dijo — Oh… sigues vivo… —

Sasuke hizo desaparecer los efectos de la marca de maldición mientras respiraba agitadamente — Eres… obstinado… —

Deidara al ver los ojos de Sasuke con el Sharingan… solo pudo pensar — "Esos ojos… son los mismos ojos… ¡Esos malditos ojos!... maldita sea… ¡MALDITA SEA!" —

Deidara apretó los dientes — "¡No te metas conmigo! ¡Soy mejor que tu! ¡Mi talento es absoluto! ¡Mi arte no puede ser vencida! ¡Se que soy mejor que tú! ¡NO PERDERE CONTRA TI!" — Deidara miro a Sasuke, el sintió como si el Sharingan de Sasuke se burlara de el y de su arte, esto hizo que apretara aún más los dientes al punto de que su labio comenzó a sangrar — ¡NO CONTRA UN MOCOSO IDIOTA COMO TÚ! ¡ME OÍSTE BIEN! — Sasuke se exalto por esto.

Deidara no vaciló ni un minuto, fue directamente a una de sus bolsas de ahí saco toda la arcilla que contenía en el interior, pero no para moldearla, llevándola a la boca, literalmente comenzó a comerse la arcilla. Esto fue notado por Tobi — ¿Eh? Se esta comiendo la arcilla explosiva… eso significa que el usara… —

— ¡Aquí voy! ¡Guarde lo mejor para el final! ¡Esto se encargara de ti! — Grito Deidara haciendo los sellos: Tigre, mono y serpiente.

— ¡TOBI LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA! — Grito Deidara como se preparaba para escupir algo, Tobi se asusto y se fue corriendo lo más lejos que pudo al mismo tiempo que grito — ¡AAAAAH! ¡HAY MAMÁ! ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡ES EL **C4 KARURA!—**

Deidara entonces escupió una gran cantidad de arcilla explosiva dejando a Sasuke sorprendido mientras elevaba la cabeza lentamente, al mismo que la arcilla giraba y se torcía.

Deidara respiraba agitadamente arrodillado en la ave de arcilla con una sonrisa — "Estaba guardando esta técnica para matar a Itachi… pero… bueno… que se le va a hacer, a situaciones desesperadas medida desesperadas" —

Sasuke se encontraba sin palabras, lo único que pudo llegar a decir con sorpresa en su rostro fue — ¿Qué es esto? — la arcilla había tomado la forma de en un Deidara a gran escala, a diferencia del original no tenia iris y sus colores eran más claros.

— "¿Será una bomba también? Es enorme, si esa cosa explota…" — Pensó Sasuke con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo apretando los dientes, viéndose acorralado por el Deidara gigante, Sasuke comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a huir ahora?! — El Deidara gigantesco comenzó a caminar a paso lento siguiendo a Sasuke — ¡Realmente crees que vas a escapar de mi C4 Karura así de fácil! — El Deidara gigante comenzó a derribar los arboles en donde Sasuke estaba saltando, Deidara hizo el Sello de la serpiente provocando que el Deidara gigante comenzara a hincharse como si fuera apunto de explotar… pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se deshizo convirtiéndose en polvo.

— "¿Habrá fallado? ¿Era falso?" — Pensó Sasuke extrañado, la respuestas que se formulaba Sasuke en la cabeza fueron respondidas más rápido de lo que el esperaba, Deidara desde el cielo sonrió — "No… ¡Eso es!" —

Deidara con una sonrisa triunfante grito — ¡Así es! ¡Yo gano! — Sasuke seguía saltando tratando de huir del área asustado por alguna razón extraña… Deidara aún sonriendo grito — ¡El Arte es una explosión! **¡Katsu!** — el horror de lo que era el C4 Karura fue revelado… los pobres animales que estuvieron cerca del rango de la explosión sufrieron los efectos de dicho Jutsu, fueron convertidos en polvo.

— ¡Sublime! — Dijo Deidara viendo como su "arte" hacia efecto.

Sasuke repentinamente sintió un dolor muy agudo en su brazo derecho, cuando vio el lugar donde estaba su brazo derecho vio con horror como su brazo comenzaba a deshacerse en el aire y convertirse en polvo ante sus propios ojos — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PA-?! — Antes de que Sasuke pudiera llegar a terminar de hablar, el Uchiha termino desintegrándose completamente.

Deidara viendo esto comenzó a reír — Je… je… Jajajaja ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Está es mi más grande obra maestra! — Grito Deidara a los cuatro vientos con una gran felicidad sabia que nadie podría haber sobrevivido a algo como el C4 Karura.

Tobi por su parte se había alejado lo suficiente como para ser afectado por el C4 Karura, parando en un árbol, miro al lugar en donde ocurrió la explosión — El C4 Karura: miles de incontable nano-bombas… cuando el Deidara gigante explota, la onda de la explosión esparce una gran cantidad de explosivos muy pequeños al ojo humano para ser vistos, entonces las nano-bombas entran en el organismo del que tenga la mala suerte de inhalarlas, y una vez explotan y convierten a aquel que las inhalo en simple polvo… —

Tobi apoyo su brazo en un árbol y dio un suspiro —… Un jutsu temible sin duda alguna —

Deidara aparto su cabello del lado izquierdo de su rostro — Tendré que agradecérselo a Itachi — Deidara abrió su ojo izquierdo, el cual su iris se encogió, entonces el rubio levanto sus mano con alegría y grito — ¡Lo hice! ¡Gane, gane esta batalla! ¡Yo-! — Entonces Deidara sintió que algo andaba mal.

Simbólicamente detrás de el aparecieron dos Sharingan, cuando Deidara volteo para ver que sucedía… ¡Sasuke! Sasuke se estaba acercando a Deidara, la escena parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta…

En un fondo brillante de color blanco se pudo ver como la mano ensangrentada de Sasuke salía del pecho de Deidara con un Chidori rodeándola, Sasuke estaba con la segunda fase de la marca de maldición, pero en lugar del ala perdida tenia seis serpientes — Te has vuelto lento, al parecer ya casi no te queda Chakra… —

Deidara al ver a Sasuke gruño **— ¡Esos ojos!… ¡ESOS MALDITOS OJOS! —**

— Usas bombas tan pequeñas que son casi invisibles… pero con el Sharingan veo el color del Chakra — Dijo Sasuke como comenzó a explicar — Vi el Chakra de esas diminutas bombas, como una enorme nube, una vez me di cuenta de que estabas volando fuera del alcance de la nube, evitar las bombas fue fácil —

Deidara giro levemente su cabeza mirando de costado a Sasuke molesto, entrecerrando los ojos del cansancio — Pero… vi claramente… no me puedes engañar… vi como el C4 te mataba… ¿Cómo?- —

— Ese fue mi Genjutsu y tú caíste en el — Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa con ceño fruncido.

Deidara gruño por el dolor que sentía en el pecho, pero tras un momento comenzó a reír — Je… pues claro… que más podría ser —

Sasuke dejo pasar esto — Escúchame bien, yo no he venido a pelear contra ti, solo quiero hablar dime donde esta Itachi y te dejare ir —

— Como ya te he dicho… — Murmuro Deidara — Debo darle las gracias a Itachi… — Sasuke no entendió esto, repentinamente de la arcilla la mano izquierda de Deidara salió agarrándolo de la pierna izquierda, luego Deidara saco su cabeza con una sonrisa, Sasuke miro mejor al Deidara que estaba atravesando… y se dio cuenta de algo… — ¡Un clon de arcilla! — Exclamó Sasuke exaltado.

— ¡Sabia que usarías un Genjutsu! ¡Eres justo como Itachi! ¡Yo no caigo en el mismo truco dos veces! — Exclamó Deidara con una sonrisa

— "¡Especialmente el Genjutsu! Desde el día en que luche contra Itachi cuando me uní a Akatsuki, entrene mi ojo izquierdo día y noche para contrarrestar el Sharingan" — Entonces Deidara grito con una sonrisa malvada — ¡Prepárate para morir! ¡Toma C4 Karura directamente a la cara!—

Sasuke abrió los ojos de manera violenta con exaltación, entonces Deidara escupió una versión gorda de si mismo al igual que la C4 Karura anterior esta tenia los colores de un tono más claro, el Deidara C4 absorbió a Sasuke completamente, Deidara corto la conexión de su boca con el C4 y dijo sonriendo de manera triunfante — ¿Ahora quien es el que casi no tiene Chakra? No podrás librarte de está — tras decir esto Deidara se dejo caer.

Mientras tanto adentro del C4 Karura, Sasuke vio a su alrededor viéndose rodeado a si mismo rodeado de miles y miles de diminutas bombas del C4 Karura —Como lo pensé —

— El interior de este es justo como el otro… ¡Lleno de nano-bombas del C4! — Grito Deidara mientras caía, entonces intento sacar una pequeña ave del C1 sin embargo sintió un dolor punzante por las heridas de la Shuriken — Maldita sea… esos cortes duelen — Dijo en voz moderadamente baja, luego viendo la caída que le esperaba pensó — "Demonios… me estoy quedando sin Chakra" —

De vuelta dentro del C4 Karura. Sasuke miro con horror su brazo, con el Sharingan el pelinegro vio como dentro de sus brazos circulaban con libertad las nano-bombas del C4 Karura, Sasuke se exalto por esto.

Deidara se sentía victorioso, pero entonces su felicidad se fue al mismo tiempo que vio como el C4 era atravesado, Sasuke salió del C4 Karura haciéndole un agujero con el Chidori para poder salir.

— "¡¿Y ahora que?! ¡¿Le quedaba otro Raikiri?!... ¡Ya veras!" — Deidara hizo un sello de mano para detonar las nano-bombas del C4 Karura, Sasuke venia en picada hacia Deidara con un Chidori en mano preparado para atacarlo — ¡No me darás con ese Raikiri a esa distancia! ¡Estas acabado! — Sasuke no hizo caso y siguió avanzando a alta velocidad.

— ¡Estas acabado! — Exclamó Deidara, preparo su ojo para contrarrestar cualquier Genjutsu del Uchiha **— ¡Katsu! — **Grito Deidara, ambos se perdieron en la espesura de los bosques… la caída de Deidara fue suavizada debido a varias ramas que frenaron poco a poco la caída, hasta que finalmente impacto en el suelo, aún así la caída había sido muy dura.

El rubio se levanto a duras penas con el cuerpo adolorido por la batalla además de la caída — K…k…k… ¡Kah!… — Exclamo Deidara como se puso de rodilla y empezó a respirar agitadamente por el cansancio, su vista estaba algo nublada, pero ahí vio como una de las cabezas de las serpientes que Sasuke tenia en la espalda caerse mientras se volvía cenizas, la cabeza cayo al suelo en pedazos.

— Se acabo… gane — Murmuro Deidara sintiéndose victorioso — ¡MI ARTE GANA! — Grito Deidara de felicidad, luego aún con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro limpio el hilo de sangre que colgaba del lado derecho de su labio, sin embargo… la alegría no perduro… de nuevo simbólicamente dos Sharingan de un brillante rojo aparecieron detrás de Deidara — ¡N-no!... ¡No puede ser! — Deidara volteo la cabeza exaltado y ahí Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, el golpe fue tal que Deidara salió expulsado, dio varias vueltas golpeándose la cabeza y finalmente rodo por el suelo para terminar tirado boca arriba mirando los arboles.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST Unreleased – Track 04 – Sasuke theme**

El estado de Sasuke también era bastante lamentable, varias heridas, moretones, manchas de sangre y mugre cubrían su cuerpo y ropa, así mismo rayos de electricidad del Chidori mientras este respiraba agitadamente.

Deidara aún tirado boca arriba levanto la cabeza con dificultad— "¡¿Cómo?! Si no es ningún Genjutsu" — Sasuke seguía respirando agitadamente — "¡¿Cómo sobrevivió a mis bombas C4?!" — Deidara entonces noto los relámpagos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

— ¡Bastardo!... ¡¿Como te diste cuenta?! — Pregunto Deidara apretando los dientes y entrecerrando su único ojo abierto — Hah… hah… Si… hace unos momentos… contra el Sharingan lo único que puedes hacer es esconder las manos mientras formas sellos manuales… no importa que tan rápido seas, si son visibles… se podrán leer… — Una imagen de Deidara haciendo el sello de serpiente con una sonrisa apareció simbólicamente — Y todos tus Jutsu usan sellos manuales del Estilo Tierra… —

Sasuke se puso de pie aún agotado — Mi Chidori es Estilo rayo… ¿Lo entiendes ahora? — Deidara ahora sentando en el suelo dijo con furia — Te diste cuenta… ¡Entonces ese Raikiri que usaste antes!... —

Una sonrisa astuta se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke — El Estilo de Rayo vence al Estilo de Tierra… desactive tus explosivos sobrecargándolos con electricidad… es tu debilidad ¿Verdad? — Deidara se exalto con esto último.

Entonces apareció una imagen de Sasuke golpeándose a si mismo con el Chidori — Claro… el Raikiri no era para mi… era para ti… ¡Así podrías inutilizar de las bombas C4! — Dijo Deidara como se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad.

Sasuke con una expresión seria dijo — Así es… pero dejo mi cuerpo malherido también — luego su expresión cambio a una sonrisa astuta — De por cierto mi Jutsu se llama "Chidori" — Deidara apretó los dientes mientras gruñía — "Ese bastardo… encontró el punto débil de mi arte en tan poco tiempo" — tras esto pregunto con furia presente en su voz con un tono levemente alto — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —

— Después de que colocaste esas minas… pero analice tus movimientos desde el principio… contraatacando tu primer movimiento con mi Chidori Senbon, me di cuenta que algunas había explotado… **y otras no…** fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una teoría— Explico Sasuke, poniendo una pausa al final que creo un ambiente de suspenso…

— ¿Teoría? ¿Qué teoría? — Pregunto extrañado Deidara.

— La explosión que detonaste entonces fue de otra bomba que hiciste entonces… no una de las primeras… —

_**Flashback**_

— _¡DETRÁS DE TI! ¡CUIDADO! — Grito Tobi, en eso Deidara giro la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Sasuke con su Chokuto en alto apunto de darle un zarpazo con dicha espada_

— Pero el resto de los que había atravesado con mi Chidori Senbon explotaron… —

_Deidara se dio cuenta de esto, y lanzo una bomba directamente a Sasuke, una explosión término cubriéndolos a los dos._

_Deidara se disponía a hacer explotar las bombas, pero entonces fue detenido por Tobi — ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡TIEMPO FUERA COMPAÑERO! ¡TIEMPO FUERA! —_

— Sin embargo como también cayeron cerca de tu compañero, también considere que podrías no haberlas detonado a propósito —

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Deidara se puso de pie, aun agotado — Hah… ya veo… así que no sabias si tu Chidori las había detenido o si fui yo…hah… hah… hah… ¿Por eso te las arreglaste para detonar las bombas a propósito? —

Sasuke abrió su ojo derecho que brillaba de rojo — Si… así es… —

_**Flashback**_

— _Como sabes, hay minas puestas alrededor de tus pies… un movimiento en falso y ¡BOOM! Tu trasero estará en llamas — Dijo de manera burlona el Akatsuki._

— Tú mismo dijiste que explotarían automáticamente… —

_**Fin del Flashback**_

— Pero si detonan automáticamente, no importa que las quieras parar o no. Solo tenía una forma de comprobar si mi Estilo de rayo realmente podía desactivar tus bombas de tierra — Explico Sasuke, esto hizo que Deidara se sorprendiera…

— ¡Si!... mi Chokuto… no estaba comprobando si ahí estaba o no una mina… no por el contrario, estaba tratando de confirmar mi teoría, cargando la hoja de la espada con mi Chakra de Estilo de rayo y la clave directamente en la mina… —

Deidara sorprendido exclamo — ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo supiste en donde estaban todas mis minas?! —

Sasuke con una mirada siniestra mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo dijo **— Creí que ya te lo he dicho… mi Sharingan puede ver el color del Chakra… ¿Acaso no me oíste o que? —**

Deidara sorprendido por esto exclamo — ¡¿Pudiste ver la situación de las minas?! — Luego se puso a pensar de manera más detenida que fue lo que ocurrió en realidad — "Un segundo… no clavó la espada en el suelo para asegurarse de tener un punto de apoyo firme… fue solo para asegurarse de que la arcilla explosiva podía desactivarse… ¡Bastardo!" —

— Y si la mina no hubiese sido desactivada… y si simplemente hubiera explotado ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¡¿Hah?! — Pregunto Deidara.

— Solo habían dos posibilidades: y en ese caso me guardaba un as en la manga, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de probarlo todavía — Dijo Sasuke.

Deidara sorprendido por esto pensó — "A este bastardo ¿todavía le queda un Jutsu?" — Sasuke comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Deidara, Deidara intento levantarse para seguir peleando, pero el cansancio hacia que sus movimientos fueran torpes y termino cayendo de espalda — ¡¿Hah?! – Exclamó sorprendido por esto.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Sasuke tranquilamente pregunto — ¿Dónde está Itachi? — Deidara no contesto, hizo un gruñido en cambio — ¡Tch! — luego de sus manos saco dos serpientes de arcilla salieron disparadas con dirección hacia Sasuke, dichas serpientes enrollaron en los tobillos de Sasuke. Sasuke no demostró susto ni exaltación por el contrario seguía tranquilo, el Uchiha hizo fluir Chakra de naturaleza rayo por su cuerpo, el Chakra fluyo por las serpientes, Deidara viendo esto rompió la conexión con las serpientes antes de que el Chidori le hiciera algo.

Sasuke intento seguir con su avance, pero exhausto sus rodillas se doblaron por debajo de el haciendo que se tambaleara y finalmente cayera arrodillado en la tierra cubierta por el césped.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Track 08 – Kouen**

Los dos se vieron mutuamente, ambos heridos, cansados y casi sin Chakra.

— Je… incluso aunque parezcas tan arrogante, sigues en las ultimas… parece que acabas de agotar todo tu Chakra… — Deidara comenzó a reír — ¡Jajaja! ¡Gané! ¡Aunque no puedo moverme aún me queda arcilla y-!... ¡! — Deidara se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke seguía tan tranquilo… a pesar de toda esta situación… el estaba tan tranquilo.

— Esta situación ¿No te parece un poco enervante?… — Pregunto Deidara, Sasuke no dio respuesta — ¡Estas apunto de morir! ¡Mi arte te matará! — exclamo Deidara, Sasuke por su parte seguía tranquilo.

Deidara estaba más haya del enojo… comenzó a reír — Je…jeje…Jajaja…— Sin embargo luego Deidara finalmente exploto de la rabia, incluso un nervio llego a ser visible en su frente **— ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME ENFERMA DE TI Y DE TU MALDITO HERMANO! ¡DEJEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE ACUTAR COMO SI NADA LOS SORPRENDIERA!** — Sasuke seguía con una expresión tranquila —** ¡ESOS OJOS TUYOS! ¡ESOS MALDITOS OJOS E IMPERTURBABLES OJOS TUYOS ME MOLESTAN! ¡ESOS OJOS! ¡SON COMO SI ESTUVIERAN BURLANDOSE DE MI ARTE! ¡ESOS OJOS QUE NI SIQUIERA MUESTRAN UNA PIZCA DE APRECIO POR MI ARTE! ¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLOS! — **Deidara finalmente termino su ataque de rabia, respirando agitadamente.

— No me importa en lo más mínimo tu arte… solo quiero que me digas donde esta Itachi Uchiha — Dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, Deidara al oir esto comenzó a temblar de la rabia que sentía, pero… se detuvo, Deidara se había tranquilizado, sus ojos tenían nervios salientes por la rabia que sentía. Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan sabiendo que esta batalla había terminado.

— **Fuiste demasiado lejos al desactivar tu maldito Sharingan… ¿Por quién me tomas maldito hijo de perra? — **Deidara agarro el cuello de su camiseta y para la sorpresa de Sasuke, Deidara se arranco la camisa.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST I – Track 16 – Need to be strong**

En su pecho, justo en el corazón: Deidara tenía unos puntos de costura ahí. Con una sonrisa exhausta levantando su mano izquierda, la boca de esa mano corto el primer hilo, entonces con la otra libre, saco una bola de arcilla explosiva, estirando el hilo haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre, Sasuke se exalto por esto… lo que la sutura escondía… era una boca con dientes afilados y larga lengua la cual emitió un rugido, Sasuke se exalto por esto.

Deidara con una sonrisa maniática alimento a la boca que sobresalía de su corazón **— ¡Jejejeje! — **La piel de Deidara comenzó a cubrirse de líneas negras que se extendían cada vez más y más **— ¡Mi arte definitivo! ¡Te mostrare mi mayor, máxima y suprema explosión artística! —**

— "No pensara en…" — Pensó Sasuke viendo como las líneas negras se extendieron por completo y el cuerpo de Deidara comenzaba a hacerse transparente** — ¡Una explosión de tal magnitud que dejara huella en este mundo y será aclamada por los críticos del arte! ¡Con mi muerte! ¡YO ME VOY A CONVERTIR EN ARTE!— **Exclamó Deidara como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más y más transparente— "Lo siento… Tobi" —

Sasuke intento levantarse y correr para salvarse, pero cayo tan solo dio un paso, luego se volteo a ver a Deidara con una cara de cansancio mientras respiraba agitadamente, Deidara grito **— ¡Es inútil intentar huir! ¡Está explosión cubrirá más de diez kilómetros! ¡Te desintegraras y todo aquel que este cerca de aquí! — **Sasuke tenia las pupilas dilatadas con ojeras visibles del miedo **— ¡OH SI! ¡AHORA ME TIENES MIEDO VERDAD! ¡TIEMBLA DE PAVOR! ¡HUYE PRESA DEL PÁNICO! ¡GRITA HASTA QUEDARTE SIN VOZ! —**

Deidara se volvió completamente transparente y luego las líneas oscuras que eran Deidara se metieron en el interior de una esfera negra con dientes blancos afilados dibujados y ojos blancos en forma de circulo ** — ¡Porque mi arte!...— ** Los animales cercanos a la escena fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, las aves huyeron despavoridas, la esfera negra en la cual se había convertido Deidara comenzó a agrietarse y de las grietas salieron un resplandor blanco, la esfera se agrieto aún más y finalmente…

Todo el mundo pareció quedarse en un silencio sepulcral, como la esfera se abrió y destrozo con un resplandor blanco **— ¡KATSU! — ** Sasuke fue consumido por la explosión, así como Tobi quien intento cubrirse… y todos los animales y/o ponis que tuviesen la mala suerte de estar cerca del rango del C0.

El silencio sepulcral fue roto completamente por el estruendo de onda expansiva de la explosión final de Deidara, la cual fue tan grande, llego a consumir una gran cantidad del Bosque Everfree y formo una explosión en forma ovalada con dos óvalos más saliendo al costado… lo ultimo que se oyó decir a Deidara antes de desintegrarse fue el grito **— ¡ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! —**

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Las chicas y Naruto estaban descansando de todo lo sucedido en la prueba de los cascabeles, Naruto estaba recostado en un árbol y las chicas haciendo lo que hacían mejor: Twilight leer en su biblioteca, Fluttershy cuidar a sus animales en su hogar, Rainbow Dash practicar, Applejack cosechar manzanas, Pinkie Pie intentando hacer pastelitos en Sugar Cube Corner, Spike entrenando para hacerse más fuerte, Jiraiya haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer… intentar buscar material par su investigación, pero entonces… un enorme estruendo acompañado de un gran resplandor y un temblor se sintió por toda la pequeña ciudad.

— ¡¿WOAH?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! — Pregunto un exaltado Naruto.

— ¡NI IDEA, ESTABA CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE Y DERREPENTE! ¡BOOM! ¡HUBO UN GRAN ESTRUENDO Y TODOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS AQUÍ! — Exclamó Jiraiya. Los dos miraron directamente en la dirección en donde estaba el bosque Everfree, junto con otros miles de ponis quienes miraban sorprendidos y asustados, ahí se vio la explosión del C0 rosando el cielo y las nubes.

Rainbow Dash llego hasta donde estaban el rubio y el Sannin, volando por encima de ellos viendo en la dirección en donde el C0 fue detonado ella exclamo — ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! — Las otras chicas, así como Spike se unieron a ver el alboroto.

— ¡VIENE DEL-! — Exclamó Twilight sorprendida, con gotas de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla.

— Bosque Everfree… — Dijo Fluttershy poniendo su mano izquierda en la boca.

Naruto frunció el ceño — "Ese chakra… era de… ese Akatsuki rubio"

_**Profundidades del Bosque Everfree**_

En el interior del Bosque Everfree Jugo tras haber sentido la explosión causada por Deidara, fue corriendo por las ramas de los arboles para llegar en donde se suponía debería estar Suigetsu.

_**A las afueras del bosque Everfree.**_

En otro lugar alejado de donde Deidara y Sasuke tuvieron su pelea, más de veinte o treinta kilómetros, en un lugar que se podría describir como un prado a lado de un riachuelo. Suigetsu se encontraba caminando tranquilamente cerca del riachuelo mientras buscaba información sobre Itachi Uchiha, al igual que en Ponyville… el integrante de Hebi sintió un temblor, Suigetsu miro el lugar y se exalto y maldijo — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese es el punto de encuentro! —

Suigetsu saco un pergamino de color verde con una serpiente morada en medio, la serpiente desapareció y Suigetsu exclamo — ¡Maldición! — Suigetsu se puso de cuclillas y abrió el pergamino lo más rápido que pudo, una vez abierto, Suigetsu saco un frasco de sangre de Sasuke que el mismo Sasuke le había dado.

Tras dejar caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en medio de los sellos del pergamino, Suigetsu golpeo el medio con la palma gritando **— ¡ARTE NINJA: JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN (Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu)! — **Los sellos se extendieron por el suelo y luego del pergamino salió una nube de humo…

**Fin del Soundtrack**

El humo desapareció para revelar ahí a una serpiente de escamas moradas y negras apareció, su esclerótica era de color azul oscuro, la serpiente estaba muy malherida y quemada, se podría decir que estaba a unos momentos de la muerte. Suigetsu se acerco a la enorme serpiente y comenzó a examinarla detenidamente — Así que esta es Manda… la invocación de Orochimaru… incluso el mismo Orochimaru era incapaz de controlarlo totalmente… ¿Cómo-? —

Las dudas de Suigetsu fueron respondidas al ver el Sharingan en el ojo de Manda, el cual luego volvió a ser un ojo de color verde agua — Ya veo… Genjutsu — de la boca de manda salió un tambaleante Sasuke, el lado izquierdo de su pantalón se había quemado hasta desaparecer, también había perdido el protector izquierdo de su brazo y tenía los flequillos tocándole la frente como lo tenía hace años — ¡Ugh!... hah… hah — Pero finalmente sus rodillas no aguataron y cayó arrodillado.

— Wow Sasuke… estás hecho un desastre Sasuke…— Dijo Suigetsu acercándose a Sasuke, tras eso se arrodillo frente a Sasuke y pregunto — ¿Con quien peleaste? — Pero Manda interrumpió **— Tú… tu me usaste… ¡Insolente!… maldito mocoso… ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto a mi?... esos ojos… ¡Me hipnotizaste con esos malditos ojos tuyos!… ¡A mi!... me hiciste esto a mi… ¿Cómo… te… atreves? — **Tras decir esas palabras, la serpiente finalmente dio su último aliento y sus ojos se tornaron grisáceos dejando en claro que estaba muerto.

Suigetsu con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza dijo — Oh amigo… esta muerto ahora… ¿No era la mayor serpiente de Orochimaru o algo así?... Vaya Sasuke… eres ruin… no fue muy bueno de tu parte hacerle eso a un animal, sometiéndolo a un Genjutsu —

— No hubo tiempo para pensar… ugh… hah… hah… no tuve más opción que hacer esto — Dijo Sasuke agotado.

Una voz entonces llamo la atención de Sasuke y Suigetsu — ¡Sasuke, Suigetsu! — Juego venia corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

Suigetsu volvió a mirar a Sasuke — Te escondiste adentro de Manda y usar un Ninjutsu espacio-temporal está muy bien… ¿Pero porque te vez como si te hubieran dado la paliza de tu vida? —

Sasuke puso sus palmas enfrente del suelo para evitar caerse — Justo antes de que escapara… Manda y yo recibimos un enorme golpe por culpa de la fuerza de la explosión… no hay duda de que era un Akatsuki… mucho más fuerte de lo que yo había imaginado.

— En cualquier caso no tenemos tiempo para descansar… conseguí información… dijeron que vieron a un chico que comparte descripción con Itachi cerca de una ciudad en medio del desierto en el sur de aquí llamado Eurasia City… deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo — Dijo Suigetsu de manera seria, Sasuke solo asintió.

* * *

_**Zona desconocida.**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Track 20 – Girei (El tema de Nagato)**

Encima de una montaña desde lo lejos un hombre sentado en una roca estaba viendo el cielo desde lejos, este hombre tenia cabello naranja alborotado como Naruto, atado con una cinta negra con símbolo de la Aldea de la lluvia tachada, con la capa de Akatsuki, el hombre estaba volteado y no le podemos ver la cara.

Entonces una mujer se acerco, esta mujer tenia una apariencia muy atractiva, sus cabellos eran azules con una flor encima de este de color azul también, sus ojos eran color ámbar, con una sombra alrededor de ellos de color azul-purpura, llevaba un piercing debajo del labio inferior, también con la banda de la Aldea de la lluvia tachada.

Esta mujer le llamo la atención al hombre que estaba arrodillado en la estatua — Pain… ven… — El hombre identificado como Pain se volteo para que su rostro fuese visible, sus ojos en su totalidad eran azules grisáceos con ondas alrededor, en su nariz llevaba seis piercings alrededor, debajo del labio inferior dos, y en medio de las orejas llevaba una barra de metal en cada una y varios piercings alrededor de los bordes de ambas orejas.

Ellos entraron dentro de una cueva, ahí adentro había pura oscuridad, también habían ramas creciendo.

— ¿Y Sasuke? — Pregunto Pain con un tono de voz grave, intimidante sin duda.

Un hombre oculto por las sombras dijo con un tono de voz similar — Buen espectáculo… el poder del Sharingan quedo demostrado con creces… quizás sus ojos sean incluso más fuerte que los de Itachi, esta vez la oportunidad es clara… el objetivo y el plan han sido decididos, no tardara mucho… —

— ¿Y que pasara con el Zorro de la Nueve Colas? — Pregunto Pain.

— Captúralo — Dijo el hombre que se encontraba entre las sombras — Naruto Uzumaki ya no es un niño desamparado… aprendió muchos Jutsu poderosos, y además de sus aliados en el Mundo Shinobi, aquí el es un aliado de las Princesas de este mundo y de unas tales Elementos de la Armonía… no será fácil… incluso puede dominar cuatro afinidades… —

— No tiene sentido describir a nuestro objetivo de una forma tan aterradora… Pain… nunca ha perdido un combate… — Dijo la mujer de pelo azul, el hombre que se escondía entre las sombras emitió una risa — Jejeje… eso es cierto… —

El hombre agarro una capucha de Akatsuki que estaba colgada en una rama que crecía de la pared de esa montaña — He dicho lo que tenia que decir… dile al resto que se enfoquen en eliminar a las amiguitas del Nueve colas… —

— Lo se — Respondió Pain.

El hombre se puso a caminar, al mismo tiempo que unas nubes negras de tormenta venían, debido a que estaban más haya del Bosque Everfree, el clima funcionaba por cuenta propia — Pronto alcanzaremos nuestros objetivos… y cuando eso pase… todo será como debería ser… — Los rayos caían, uno cayo y alumbro a… ¡Tobi! **— ¡El poder del Sharingan!… mi poder… ¡EL PODER DE MADARA UCHIHA! — **Otro relámpago permitió que se pudiera ver que en la mascara de Madara había un Sharingan visible, Tobi corrió hacia afuera y desapareció en un remolino que provino de su ojo derecho.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**¡Las chicas son el objetivo de Akatsuki! ¡¿Qué sucederá con ellas?! ¡Descúbranlo la próxima vez en Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou! **_

* * *

_**Ending: Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star~**__** por **__**HOME MADE Kazoku (Primer Ending de Naruto Shippuden y uno de los mejores) ****_

_**Descripción del Ending**_

Aparece Twilight en su cuarto vestida arrodillada en su cama, solo con un camisón blanco con tirantes en los hombros que llega hasta los muslos, mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia la luna con una mirada de cierta preocupación.

_**Sora wo mi agereba**__** h**__**oshitachi ga hora matataiteru**__**, **__**Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**__**(**__**Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver. son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes) **_

Mientras Naruto se encuentra por encima en el balcón más alto recostado en el suelo mirando el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, Twilight va hasta donde esta Naruto, pero se detiene y lo observa.

_**Sou no dakara boku mo hitokiwa kagayaitetain da me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (**__**Yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad, solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz)**_

Naruto se sienta y levanta la mirada, mira por un momento en suelo, luego se muestra Twilight de nuevo mirando a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que el viento mueve sus cabellos, luego se vuelve a mostrar a Naruto quien levanta la mirada hacia el cielo.

Luego aparece Sasuke apartando la mirada, luego a Naruto con cara de asco con los brazos cruzados, luego a el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en una foto grupal.

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue (Este es el parque donde suelo, venir desde que yo era muy pequeño…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corriendo tras Tora en un prado, Naruto se tira pero no logra alcanzarlo y cae al suelo.

_**Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki (En donde suelo desahogarme y concentrarme…)**_

Luego a Naruto encima de la mesa en la Academia Ninja frente a Sasuke con chispas de rivalidad saliéndoles de los ojos, uno de los que están delante de ellos empuja a Naruto accidentalmente y provoco que los dos se besaran y luego se separen rápidamente escupiendo con asco.

_**Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de (Y los problemas que me aquejan resolverlos. Aún no entiendo como desde aquel momento… )**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Sasuke corriendo a toda fuerza por el árbol, Sakura al ver esto sonríe y Kakashi también, aparece Naruto de cabeza colgado del árbol, pero se suelta, aunque Sasuke lo salva agarrándolo del talón.

_**Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru (… No he sido capaz de alcanzar mi sueño ¿Sera que para mi todo a terminado? No soy más que un pobre triste y débil soñador)**_

Entonces se muestra Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura encima de un tejado viendo el atardecer con una sonrisa en sus caras cada uno.

_**Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora chiisana koro no negaigoto ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama (Esto no puede ser, no soy no así, aún recuerdo aquel cuando mire al cielo, a aquella estrella yo le pedí, que mi sueños me ayudara a realizar…)**_

Naruto entonces siente algo, voltea y ve a Twilight sonriéndolo tomándolo de la mano mientras los dos están sentados.

…

Y entonces Naruto y Twilight levantan la mirada para ver el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, tras un momento Twilight pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Naruto y después pasa una estrella fugaz.

_**Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver, son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes, yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad… solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola, soy Naruto! ¡Vaya que son muchas invocaciones! ¡Sin embargo ese Tanuki no me agrada!

**Tanuki (Aún le estoy pensando un nombre): ¡Yo!... ¡Ser invocado por unas débiles ponis! ¡Si claro como no!**

**Naruto: **Alguien te tiene que enseñar algo de respeto amigo… ¡Nadie trata a mis amigas así! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será: _**¡Naruto y las invocaciones! ¡Comienza el viaje a Eurasia City!**_

**Spike: **Oh-oh… hizo enojar a Naruto… esto no será bonito…

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo 12… y así es como queda el orden de los animales que invocaran las chicas y Spike gracias a los que ayudaron de nuevo:**

**Spike: Sapos, Kitsunes **

**Twilight: Búhos (Femeninos), Simios (Debido a que son sabios)**

**Rarity: Gatos demonios de preferencia femeninos **

**Pinkie Pie: Tanukis de preferencia masculinos **

**Fluttershy: Conejos de preferencia masculinos. **

**Rainbow Dash: Halcones de preferencia femeninos.**

**Applejack: Murciélagos de fruta, Perros (Kakashi tienes competencia XD), Vacas.**

**Naruto: Kitsunes (Debido obviamente a ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama)**

**Celestia: Aves Fénix (Leí la idea y me gusto incluirla)  
**

**Luna: Lobos ****(Leí la idea y me gusto incluirla)**  


**P.S: ¿Verdad que Hebi esta mejor sin Karin?... XD **

**Se despide _Gokussjdensetuno45_**


	13. Naruto y las invocaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos**_

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot Studios.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**(N/A) Aquí las chicas obtendrán sus invocaciones, así como ellas, varios de las invocaciones tendrán forma de las invocaciones podrán tomar formas antropomórficas así como su forma gigante de invocaciones. Y dicho animales tendrán nombres japoneses. O y pueden que aparezcan más en capítulos posteriores, los contratos permiten al usuario invocar animales de ese tipo, así que puede que aparezcan más.**

**(N/A) Oh de por cierto estaba pensando en otro fic de Naruto, esta vez siendo un crossover con Sailor Moon, que empezaría desde la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja ¿Les gusta la idea? Porque a mi si, en especial porque no hay Crossover de Naruto con Sailor Moon en español xD pero tranquilos no dejare está historia. **

**Haber si alguien pilla la referencia a ciertos animes en el cap XD**

* * *

_**Canterlot (Sueño de Naruto)**_

_Las chicas se habían reunido con las Princesas en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot, eso se debía a que al parecer las chicas habían sido citadas hasta ahí por Celestia y Luna. Twilight como siempre estaba emocionada de hablar con Celestia, así como el resto de las chicas._

—_¡Princesa Celestia! — Exclamó Twilight como se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —Es bueno verla de nuevo._

—_Si Twilight Sparkle es… —Celestia no termino su frase, debido a que varios cuervos negros aparecieron de la nada, los cuervos golpearon a Celestia y Luna con una fuerza abrumadora mandándolas lejos._

—_¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna! —Grito Twilight horrorizada por lo sucedido, los cuervos se giraron entre si y se torcieron tomando la forma de Itachi Uchiha volteado de espaldas, el Uchiha giro levemente la cabeza dejando que sus Sharingan brillaran de un rojo muy brillante._

—_¡T-tu e-eres! —Dijo Twilight horrorizada._

—_Así es… yo soy Itachi Uchiha… miembro de Akatsuki… —Dijo Itachi de forma tranquila mientras avanzaba hacia las mane Six._

—_¡¿Ah sí?! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash, como ella fue volando directamente hacia el Uchiha para darle una patada, Itachi sujeto la pierna de Rainbow Dash y las mando de vuelta con las chicas tirándolas al suelo. Luna y Celestia intentaron golpear a Itachi desde atrás, pero el salto y termino detrás de ellas, ahí el les dio una patada a cada una mandándolas con las chicas. Una vez ahí Itachi saco varios cuervos de sus manos que rodearon a las yeguas y se convirtieron en cadenas._

_Itachi se puso enfrente de las yeguas y dijo — Ustedes vendrán conmigo… las tomare como rehenes y así Equestria será dominada por Akatsuki —luego saco un Kunai, pero dicho Kunai fue golpeado por otro._

_Itachi enojado por esto grito — ¡¿Quién esta ahí?! ¡Déjate ver! _

—_¡Aquí arriba! — Grito una voz, Itachi elevo la vista con el ceño fruncido — Tu eres… — Encima del castillo de Canterlot, en lo más alto estaba Naruto, vestido como siempre con su chaqueta naranja y negra, pantalones naranjas, además de esto llevaba un abrigo blanco con bordes rojos en forma de llamas, dicho abrigo en la espalda llevaba la inscripción "Sexto Hokage (Rokudaime Hokage)" Naruto tenia una mirada diferente, se veía más madura que la mirada que lleva usualmente (Similar a la de Minato). El viento movía los cabellos del Uzumaki._

—_¡Naruto! —Gritaron las chicas con alegría y algo de sonrojo._

—_Deja ir a las damas… —Dijo Naruto con un tono de voz intimidante._

—_Hmph… — Rio Itachi — ¡Y si no lo hago! ¡¿Qué harás?!—Exclamó enojado el Uchiha. Naruto cerró los ojos dando un suspiro de molestia —… Hay… — Luego abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño, Naruto salto con todo para enfrentarse a Itachi preparando un Rasengan que era más grande que su mano._

—_¡Ya veras! —Grito Itachi con preparando una Kunai._

—_Reconoce tu lugar —Dijo tranquilamente Naruto, luego golpeo a Itachi con el gigantesco Rasengan, el poder del Rasengan hizo que Itachi se desintegrara en la técnica —¡AAAAAAAAH! —El Rasengan se desprendió de la mano de Naruto y desapareció en el cielo. Naruto dio una voltereta en el aire y cayo arrodillado._

_Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas —¡Naruto lo hiciste! —Grito Twilight con alegría. Naruto llego hasta las chicas y con un Kunai corto las cadenas que las rodeaban._

—_Gracias Naruto Uzumaki… y debo decir que… —Celestia entonces paso su mano por el pecho de Naruto —Eres el mejor Hokage de todos —_

—_Si ya lo se… —Naruto estaba apunto de besar a Celestia cuando…_

_**De vuelta en la realidad**_

Naruto estaba acostado roncando muy fuerte con saliva recorriéndole la mejilla saliéndole de la boca, para dormir Naruto llevaba una camiseta celeste claro con una imagen de una Shuriken en el pecho y pantalones negros que llegaban hasta el tobillo. Naruto estaba abrazando la almohada con la que dormía y aún soñando murmuro _— Así… es… soy el mejor Hokage, ahora que tal un besito, si, si un besito —_

Entonces Jiraiya llamo la atención de Naruto —¡Despierta Naruto! —Naruto se despertó y vio que solo estaba besando una almohada… todo fue un simple sueño —¡OIGA! ¡ESTABA TENIENDO UN LINDO SUEÑO Y USTED ME DESPERTÓ!

Jiraiya para dormir simplemente se había quitado su banda de Myobokuzan, mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto —Lo siento mocoso, te oí hablando dormido así que te desperté para ver si estabas bien o estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Naruto dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y luego dijo —Je… gracias, Sabio Pervertido…

_**Opening: Hologram por Nico Touches The Walls (Opening 2 de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**_

**Descripción del Opening con letra en Romanji y Español**

Comienza con una vista trasera de Naruto en un fondo de color blanco que ilumina sus ropas al punto de que sus cabellos, piel y parte naranja de sus ropas se tiñen de un color blanquecino, Naruto eleva su puño en el aire, luego aparece Sasuke con los ojos cerrados parado de forma horizontal.

_**Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te**__**(Por un blanco escenario, invitado seré**_**)**

Tras esto Naruto aparece encima de un prado con la mano elevada en el aire La cámara se eleva al cielo azul y aparece el logo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou.

_**Boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he (A llegar al mundo, que aún no puedo ver)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Jiraiya recostados en un árbol en una montaña a las afueras de Ponyville mientras llueve, Naruto tiene la vieja banda de Sasuke en su mano derecha

_**Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta, nezumiiro no sora no shita (Solo viajaba, bajo el cielo gris, como un niño solitario vague)**_

Los dos se levantan mirando en dirección hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que Naruto guarda la banda de Sasuke en su bolsa porta-armas.

_**Higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta (Y mis miles de sueños, lograron manchar ese mapa cambiante)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan/ Chidori respectivamente en el Valle del Fin.

_**itsuka ha sa**__** (Yo se que)**_

Luego aparecen Sasuke con Jugo y Suigetsu detrás de el, parados encima de unas rocas en el bosque Everfree.

_**Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo (Basta con dar un paso a la vez sin titubear)**_

Luego aparecen las Mane Six en orden: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, luego Spike y finalmente Celestia y Luna.

_**Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na (Me pregunto si algún día podre las nubes cruzar)**_

Aparece Naruto con el ceño fruncido en una pradera en el atardecer con el viento moviendo su cabello.

_**Tsuyogatte…**__** (Fuerte seré…)**_

Luego Sasuke quien se gira la cabeza en dirección de Naruto mirándolo de la misma forma seria.

_**Kizutsuita… (Y me herirán…)**_

Luego se los ve a los dos desde atrás.

_**Kokoro sukashi ta youni (Si mi corazón miraran)**_

Luego aparece Naruto tirado en el suelo en la lluvia, luego una hoja cortada en dos en un charco mientras llueve.

_**Furidashi ta amatsubu tachiga (Gotas de lluvia, que ahora empiezan a brotar)**_

Tras eso aparecen Itachi & Kisame con los ojos brillando de rojo caminando mientras que detrás de ellos hay un incendio, luego se muestra el Rinnengan de Pain, luego a Naruto en el aire, apunto de atacar con un Rasen Shuriken y a Sasuke en su la segunda forma de su marca de maldición atacando con un Chidori de color purpura.

_**Ranhansha Kurikaesu (¡Por todas partes se regarán!)**_

Aparece Sasuke intentando apuñalar a Naruto con su Chokuto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo bloquea con su Kunai, y lo patea en la espalda mandándolo a una montaña.

_**Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te (La brillante luz solar se habrá de interceptar)**_

Luego aparece Itachi lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto, pero el la corta con sus garras en la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, la cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Naruto quien esta con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**Yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama (Y sin mi destino si quiera anunciar)**_

Luego aparece Spike intentando atacar a Kisame con un Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego, Kisame con la Samehada y una sonrisa corta la técnica en dos.

_**Doko made mo tsukinukeru (Por todas partes yo he de atravesar)**_

Se ve a Itachi y Sasuke luchando de noche. Los dos intercambian varios golpes de su Chokuto y Kunai respectivamente, bloqueando algunos ataques con sus puños y otros con sus respectivas armas.

_**Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete (Su débil imagen en mis ojos grabare)**_

Aparece Sasuke, sin la parte superior de sus ropas, con heridas y magulladuras en varias partes de su cuerpo, con una corriente eléctrica rodeando su mano al mismo tiempo que grita con el ceño fruncido mientras acerca el brazo hacia…

_**Kono sora no shita… (Bajo ese cielo…)**_

… luego aparece Naruto con una corriente de viento formada en su mano, sin su chaqueta con la camiseta negra que tiene debajo, al igual que Sasuke esta muy herido y magullado, también grita con el ceño fruncido acercando su brazo con la técnica…

_**Donna toko ni i te… (Donde quiera que yo…)**_

Finalmente los dos colisionan sus técnicas generando un poder tal, que termina haciendo pedazos los edificios que están cerca de ellos, hasta que el impacto cubre toda la pantalla

_**¡MOOOOOOOO! (¡Esteeee!)**_

Luego se muestra Naruto, sentado en medio de una llanura mirando una foto del Equipo 7, mientras que Jiraiya esta a su lado parado, Naruto se levanta y junto con Jiraiya caminan hacia el horizonte.

_**Todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he (He de alcanzar el mundo que aún no puedo ver)**_

_**Fin del Opening**_

* * *

_**Titulo del episodio: Naruto y las Invocaciones ¡Comienza el viaje a Eurasia City!**_

* * *

_**Sugar Cube Corner.**_

A las afueras de Sugar Cube Corner, se oyó un grito tan fuerte que hizo que las aves salieran despedidas al cielo por el miedo — ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! —

Pinkie Pie salió de Sugar Cube Corner lo más rápido que pudo vestida como siempre con su vestido blanco con rayas celestes que llegaba hasta los muslos.

_**Sweet Apple Acress**_

— ¡Vacas emplumadas! —Grito Applejack, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación de un golpe vestida ya como siempre con una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros doblados en la punta — ¡Voy tarde!

_**Hogar de Fluttershy**_

Fluttershy se estaba poniendo su suéter verde —¡EEP! ¡Si no llego a tiempo el señor Jiraiya, Naruto y las chicas estarán muy enojados conmigo! —Una vez ya lo tenia puesto, abrió la puerta y le dijo a su conejo Angel —¡Adiós Angel no te comportes mal mientras mami no esta! —Fluttershy cerró la puerta con fuerza por la prisa.

Angel se volteo y rio con una voz aguda de manera malvada mientras frotaba sus manos **(Este conejo me da grima o_O)**

_**Ponyville**_

Rainbow Dash salió volando lo más rápido que pudo apresurada —¡Demonios! ¡Debo llegar rápido! —Luego se sobo la cabeza —No quiero que me vuelvan a dar de palos en la cabeza —Rainbow Dash apresuro el paso.

_**Boutique Carrusel**_

Rarity salió de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo ya vestida —¡No puedo llegar tarde! ¡Si lo hago! ¡SERÁ LA PEOR! ¡COSA! ¡POSIBLE! —Grito Rarity de forma dramática.

_**Biblioteca de Twilight**_

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II – Afternoon of Konoha**

Jiraiya estaba en la planta baja de la biblioteca de Twilight esperando a que las chicas llegaran, Naruto por la pinta seguía dormido ya que el no estaba en la habitación. Jiraiya estaba sentado en un sofá esperando por las chicas.

Jiraiya miro al reloj que estaba en la pared y se dijo a si mismo —¿Dónde están? Ya se les hizo tarde —Jiraiya entonces respingo por un alboroto que venía de arriba en el techo. Jiraiya giro la cabeza mirando al lugar de donde venían los ruidos.

Spike y Twilight vinieron corriendo de sus respectivas habitaciones, Twilight vestida como siempre con su top azul con un emblema de estrella rosada de seis puntas como su Cuttie Marc en la parte frontal de dicho Top, pantalones vaqueros doblados por el final —¡Lo siento nos quedamos dormidos! — Exclamó Twilight. En eso las demás lograron entrar a la biblioteca agotadas, respirando con dificultad por todo el camino que tuvieron que recorrer.

—¡Chicas, Spike! ¡Lo hicieron! —Exclamó Jiraiya de manera alegre. Las chicas solo le dieron una mirada cortante, que mando a callar al Sannin de cabello blanco, las chicas notaron que alguien no estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? era algo que ellas se preguntaban mientras buscaban con la vista al rubio cabeza hiperactivo.

—Oiga, Señor Jiraiya —Llamo la unicornio lavanda Twilight Sparkle —¿Dónde está Naruto? —Jiraiya ante la pregunta señalo la habitación donde Naruto dormía y dijo —Está durmiendo todavía, el tiene ese pequeño problema de quedarse dormido hasta tarde —Jiraiya frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados con una pequeña vena en la cabeza, era normal para el… nada raro de parte de Naruto el quedarse dormido hasta tarde.

—¿Podrían ir a despertarlo por favor? —Pregunto Jiraiya. —Tengo que preparar todo para el entrenamiento del Jutsu de Invocación —Termino Jiraiya, las chicas asintieron y prosiguieron a subir a la habitación del rubio. Jiraiya dibujo una sonrisa picarona en su rostro pensando —"Operación: consíguele novias a Naruto comienza".

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Cuando las chicas entraron en la que se suponía era la habitación de Naruto, lo que vieron era un desastre de proporciones bíblicas, Naruto no cuidaba su habitación en lo más mínimo, gracias a Gamakichi el había traído todas sus posesiones del Mundo Shinobi hasta Ponyville, entre ellos, también había pedido tazones de Ramen para cuando el tenía hambre, habían dichos tazones de ramen con sobras por doquier con los palillos adentro de dichos tazones, curiosos libros con viñetas en blanco y negro, algunas de colores en ellas que llevaban la inscripción «Dragon Ball» del cual al parecer Naruto era gran fanático, las ropas anaranjadas de Naruto tiradas al borde de la cama, sus Shuriken, Kunais, pergaminos regados en distintas partes de la habitación, un curioso muñeco similar a Kakashi colgado ahí, la foto de su equipo encima de una mesita y finalmente en la cama estaba tirado Naruto durmiendo tranquilamente, los flequillos del rubio caían por su cara.

Las ponis presentes no pudieron evitar el ruborizarse al ver a Naruto con tanta tranquilidad, si bien ya estaban acostumbradas a ver a Naruto todos los días no lo habían visto así de tranquilo, para ellas el se veía realmente guapo en ese preciso momento, a pesar de ser un humano y no un semental como ellas acostumbraban a ver… tenían esa sensación.

—Se ve tan… —Dijo Twilight mientras ponía su mano en frente de la boca, luego una pequeña e inocente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aún con las mejillas de un tierno color rojo —… Tranquilo.

Rainbow Dash avanzo hasta Naruto intentando esconder el obvio rubor que tenia — Hay que despertarlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto —Dijo Rainbow Dash, pero viendo de reojo al rubio mientras este roncaba en una voz bajita hizo que el rubor de la pegaso cerúlea abarcara más tamaño de su cara — "Se ve tan… lindo… —Rainbow Dash puso su mano en la mejilla de Naruto de una forma lo suficientemente delicada para no despertarlo — "Que casi quisiera…".

Rainbow Dash entrecerrando sus ojos, acerco su rostro al de Naruto, en un intento de robarle un beso al rubio, lo que no duro, ya que en ese momento… Naruto abrió los ojos, Naruto como aún estaba algo molesto con lo ocurrido en la Prueba de los Cascabeles… decidió, darles a las chicas una cucharada de su propia medicina a su estilo.

—**¡Ustedes! ¡Débiles y patéticas ponis! —**Bramo Naruto con un tono de voz grave, Naruto había realizado un rápido Jutsu de transformación para tomar una forma similar a la que el tiene cuando es influenciado por el Chakra del Nueve Colas.

—No-nosotras no —Alcanzo a decir Rarity intentando defenderse, pero Naruto la cayo. **—¡Silencio! —**Volvió a bramar Naruto aún fingiendo **— ¡Ustedes creen que pueden despertarme! ¡A mi! ¡El poderoso Zorro de las Nueve Colas!**

Las caras de las chicas habían pasado del rojo a un blanco como el de la nieve por el miedo que sentían al ver a Naruto de esa manera tan monstruosa ¿Qué habían hecho ellas para hacer que estuviese tan enfadado?

—**¡¿Saben lo que tengo que decirles ahora?! —**Bramo por ultima vez Naruto aún con un aspecto demoniaco, las chicas se cubrieron por el miedo, por su parte Naruto se acerco hasta Twilight y… le dio un leve beso en la punta del hocico como la rabia infernal mostrada por el rubio se había esfumado completamente, Naruto les dio una sonrisa amigable — Decirles que cayeron redonditas —Dijo Naruto de forma juguetona.

—Eso fue por lo del Jutsu Sexy —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, sin duda Naruto aún conservaba un poco de esa loca y explosiva personalidad que tenia en sus años en la academia.

—Así que Rainbow Dash… —Inclino la mirada Naruto hacia la dirección de la pegaso. — ¿Porque estabas tan cerca? ¿Intentaste besarme o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Naruto con cierta curiosidad. La pegaso ante semejante respuesta se puso tan roja como un tomate incluso a pesar de su cerúleo pelaje era muy notorio aún —¡N-NO ES LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS I-IDIOTA! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

—Vamos era solo una pequeña broma —Se excuso Naruto de forma inocente —No es como si me gustaran o nada por el estilo —Dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano detrás del cuello, lo ultimo dicho había generado un ambiente incomodo, las chicas en realidad si escondían algo, no querían decirle a Naruto sobre un raro sueño donde el las salvaba de Itachi Uchiha, pero claro, quizás haya sido una de esas raras noches… o quizás esas ponis sentían algo más por el rubio hiperactivo que simplemente no querían contar.

De nuevo en la cocina, Naruto ya estaba levantado y puesto ya sus típicas ropas: Chaqueta anaranjada, con negro que llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho cubriendo ambos brazos, con una franja negra bajando en el medio que en la espalda tenia un símbolo rojo con un motivo en forma de remolino, así mismo pantalones anaranjada que llegaban hasta los tobillos, y las típicas sandalias ninja negras. Naruto estaba cocinando para el grupo por raro que parezca, esto se debía a que el rubio según Jiraiya sabía cocinar y muy bien según lo que decía Jiraiya.

Naruto sirvió el desayuno, eran panqueques con jarabe de arce los cuales se veían apetitosos, Jiraiya ya estaba derramando saliva del hambre, Spike y Jiraiya comenzaron a comer como si fueran bestias hambrientas.

—¡Esta delicioso! — Exclamó Spike mientras saboreaba el desayuno.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza —¿No se los dije? Naruto cocina de manera excelente —Dijo Jiraiya, Naruto se sonrojo ante el cumplido, llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza mientras reía de forma alagada. Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar.

—Mejor coman rápido… —Dijo Jiraiya con tono serio, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro —Una vez terminen el desayuno… vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento del Jutsu de Invocación—

_**A las afueras del bosque Everfree, Ciudad Dakcolt**_

Ciudad Dakcolt… es el lugar más evitado por varios ponis de Ponyville y las otras ciudades que están bajo la vigilancia de Celestia, una "Ciudad del pecado" por así decirlo, aquí nadie sigue las leyes que da la Princesa Celestia, es una ciudad de mala muerte. Los habitantes que salen de ahí y viven para contarlo lo han llamado "El nido del diablo" entre otras cosas similares por todo lo que sucede ahí: Desde robos, hasta violaciones, incluyendo asesinatos. Nadie estaba a salvo, lo que más aprovechaban los malhechores de este lugar era carne fresca de viajeros que no tenían nada que ver. Este lugar está cerca de Eurasia City, para ser más específicos al norte de dicha ciudad.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II - Track 05 - Sasuke theme**

En una posada bastante maltrecha llamada "Rayo de sol", se habían hospedado los tres integrantes del grupo Hebi, en la habitación numero veinticinco, en la dicha habitación era muy mala, no había buena iluminación, los tres estaban alumbrados literalmente por un foco que parpadeaba y que a veces incluso no funcionaba, la habitación de baño era incomoda ya que estaba en la misma habitación, las camas… bueno, en realidad no había cama alguna, lo que los que se hospedaban ahí tenían que dormir en el incomodo suelo de madera con unas mantas, habían ratas y otros animales por doquier, y la comida era en pocas palabras un asco, además básicamente estaban intentando hablar cuando en el lugar literalmente se podía oír a una pareja tener relaciones sexuales.

En la cama Sasuke estaba responsado de su pelea contra Deidara, aún muy lastimado, vendado en la cabeza y con una bata azul oscuro Suigetsu estaba sentado recostándose sobre una de las paredes de madera cubiertas por telarañas de la habitación donde ellos tenían que dormir, Jugo también estaba recostado por dichas paredes, ambos esperando porque el Uchiha se levante y se recupere.

—¿Alguna noticia de Itachi Uchiha? —Preguntó Sasuke sentado en el suelo de madera.

—Escuché muchas cosas sobre Akatsuki, pero creo que si los rumores son ciertos, el tendría que esta en Eurasia City. —Habló Suigetsu —Van tras algunas personas especificas con un Chakra especial.

Sasuke se mostro interesado por la parte de «Chakra especial» —¿Tipo especial? —Pregunto algo interesado Sasuke. Una pequeña ave aterrizo en el hombro derecho de Jugo —Los animales me han dicho que Akatsuki tiene muchas bases en las que operan —Jugo hizo mover sus ojos hacia la dirección del ave — Dicen que sienten algo extraño… un Chakra desagradable, emanando de esos lugares.

—¡Jaja! —Rio Suigetsu demostrando algo de asombro—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que unos animales pudieran sentir Chakra —Dijo Suigetsu con tono burlesco, Sasuke sonrío ante esto. El trío ya empezaba a llevarse bien y a ser un buen equipo.

Sin embargo… el cuerpo de Jugo comenzó a llenarse de sellos que brillaban de un naranja brillante, sus ojos tomaron un color de esclerótica negra y ojos de color amarillo, el murmuraba con una voz aguda salvaje **—Quiero matar… a alguien… a cualquiera —**Jugo se puso de pie temblando.

—**¡HUOOOOOOOAGH! —**Bramo Jugo, mientras que Suigetsu intentaba detenerlo de hacer alguna locura de la cual se arrepentirían luego — ¡Sasuke! ¡Jugo está perdiendo el control! —Exclamo Suigetsu mientras intentaba calmar a Jugo.

Sasuke capto la alerta y encendió su Sharingan de tres aspas —Cálmate Jugo —Demando Sasuke con un tono intimidante en su voz. Surtió efecto, los sellos de Jugo comenzaron a desaparecer y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, Jugo cayó arrodillado al suelo respirando de manera dificultosa.

Por otro lado el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para Sasuke, el Uchiha cayo de nuevo a su cama rendido, y volvió a dormir profundamente.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Ponyville, campo de entrenamiento.**_

Ahora mismo el grupo se había reunido en el mismo lugar de siempre, ahí mismo Jiraiya había sacado un pergamino de color rojo oscuro, en dicho pergamino el Sannin estaba dibujando una especie de sello raro, lo cual llamo la curiosidad del rubio, así como de las chicas y Spike, finalmente Jiraiya termino.

— Bien— Dijo Jiraiya poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa — Estoy listo ya para esto. —En eso, las Princesas Luna y Celestia arribaron con unos guardias reales, los guardias que acompañaban a Celestia vestían armadura dorada con pelaje blanco, mientras que los que acompañaban a Luna vestían armaduras negro, con un pelaje de color azul oscuro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola Princesa Luna! ¡Princesa Celestia! —Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Llegan justo a tiempo! —Naruto miro a Jiraiya y le hizo una señal que podría decirse significaba «Hazlo» Jiraiya asintió.

El Sannin mordió su dedo, se puso de cuclillas enfrente del pergamino, preparando varios sellos de manos, los demás miraban fijamente lo que Jiraiya se preparaba a hacer.

—_¡Jutsu de Invocación múltiple! —_ Gritó Jiraiya.

Golpeando el centro del pergamino, una gran cortina de humo nublo la vista de los presentes, del humo varias siluetas gigantes comenzaron a ser visibles, Jiraiya estaba mostrándose muy agotado, al parecer la variación del Jutsu que acaba de usar gastaba mucho más Chakra de lo que esperaba.

Mientras el humo iba desapareciendo poco a poco Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa como si fueran platos al ver con sorpresa lo que Jiraiya había invocado, los únicos animales que Naruto conocía eran Gamabunta y Gamaken, los otros eran completamente nuevos .

Dos enormes búhos, el primero con una bufanda roja enrollada en su cuello, el otro de color blanco puro.

Un simio que a diferencia de el resto era de más o menos la altura de Jiraiya, ellos eran de más o meno la altura de Jiraiya el primero tenia la piel oscura de largos cabellos y barbas ambas de color blanco, con una banda de la Aldea de La hoja atada en la frente, un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés sobre un atuendo básico de un shinobi que le cubre los brazos y las piernas, pelos en las manos formando una especie de guantes y lleva los pies descalzos.

Dos enormes gatos hechos de fuego, la primera tenía el tono del fuego de color morado, mientras que el otro de color rojo.

Un enorme Tanuki similar al Shukaku de Gaara, con la diferencia de que este tenía un pelaje de color marrón oscuro, y líneas negras al mismo estilo que dicha bestia con cola, sin embargo sus ojos eran marrones y la esclerótica era de un color blanco normal.

Un enorme murciélago de fruta de color azul revoloteando por encima.

Un perro similar a los ninken de Kakashi, salvo que este era de un tamaño bastante similar a Naruto, salvo que este tenia un pelaje de color negro, y sus ojos de color negro.

Una vaca de tamaño gigantesco, con un cuerno y el otro cortado, su pelaje era de color castaños y sus ojos de color gris.

Un conejo de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos negros, se parecía a Angel el conejo de Fluttershy solo que en una versión a gran escala.

Dos Kitsunes, una era Kyoko y la segunda una de pelaje rojizo con ojos de color anaranjado, al igual que Kyoko su apariencia era menos salvaje que la que mostraba el Zorro de nueve colas sellado en Naruto.

Un halcón enorme de plumas marrones, y ojos negros al igual que el murciélago estaba revoloteando en el aire.

Una ave fénix de plumas rojas, amarillas y anaranjadas con los ojos de color azul.

Y un lobo de aspecto feroz, con pelaje azul oscuro.

El gran búho de plumaje blanco dio un gran bostezo de aburrimiento —¿Quién fue el idiota que me invoco?—Dijo de forma aburrida.

—Ese idiota sería yo —Dijo Jiraiya con brazos cruzados y algo de molestia.

— ¡S-señor Jiraiya! —Exclamó el búho doblando la mitad de su cuerpo con respeto al Sannin —¡M-mil disculpas! ¡No sabía que se trataba de usted!

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido con lo que estaba presenciando, Jiraiya había dicho que tenía más de cien contratos… esto era solo una pequeña muestra de lo que realmente podía hacer el Sannin —Son muchas invocaciones —Agrego Naruto mirando a las invocaciones.

—Tiempo sin verlos muchachos… lo he invocado ahora porque —Jiraiya entonces con brazo izquierdo, presento a las chicas y Spike a los animales que estaban enfrente —estas ponis y este dragón se encargaran de ser sus invocadores.

—¡AJAJAJA! —Rio sonoramente el enorme Tanuki, llevándose una expresión de extrañamiento por parte de Naruto —¡Yo! ¡¿Ser invocado por ponis debiluchas?! ¡¿Y encima mujeres?! ¡Estas loco como siempre anciano! —El Tanuki continúo su risa burlona.

Gamabunta entonces le dirigió la palabra con cierta molesta —Vaya Kenpachi… veo sigues siendo tan irrespetuoso con todos como siempre —Este comentario hizo que el Tanuki ahora conocido como Kenpachi se molestara —¡¿Qué me dijiste bastardo?! —Dijo el Tanuki dispuesto a iniciar un altercado con Gamabunta.

—¡Ustedes dos córtenla! —Grito el Gato demonio de pelaje llameante rojizo con un tono agudo femenino bastante sabio, revelando ser mujer. —Siempre se la pasan peleando como niñitos —Agrego con cierta molestia.

—¡Tu no te metas en esto Akako! —Grito Kenpachi con rabia —Esto es entre el sapito y yo —Kenpachi volvió a voltear mirando a Gamabunta.

Naruto se acerco a Akako y en forma de susurro para no ser oído por los dos gigantes pregunto —Oye… ¿Siempre se llevaron así? —Pregunto Naruto algo incomodado por la situación, la gata dio un asentimiento con la cabeza —Si, desde que el maestro Jiraiya nos presento a todos, Kenpachi y Bunta no se llevaron bien nunca.

—Bueno —Dijo la Gata de pelaje morado llameante con un tono de voz también femenino, un poco más agudo y jovial que la anterior, uniéndose al altercado verbal del sapo y el Tanuki —Por lo menos sabemos que sigues siendo tan maleducado como siempre Kenpachi.

— ¡¿Y quien demonios te pregunto Umiko?! —Exclamó con molestia, ante esto la gata ahora conocida como Umiko negó con la cabeza ante la actitud del Tanuki —Se nota que sigues siendo un rufián como siempre.

—¡¿Por qué tu?! —Rugió Kenpachi dando un salto para atacar a la gata de pelaje morado, pero fue detenido como sintió que algo duro pero diminuto le golpeo en la nuca viendo de reojo de quien se trataba, vio a un chico de pelo rubio alborotado —¡Basta ya!—Hablo con tono firme —No se ataca a las mujeres, eso es de cobardes.

Kenpachi miro de reojo a Naruto algo extrañado, Naruto tenia una mirada seria, no era muy intimidante debido a las tres marcas en forma de bigotes gatunos que tenia en cada mejilla, sin embargo había algo que incomodaba al Tanuki "Se parece a el —pensó mirando a Naruto con seriedad —Es justo igualito a ese chico que Jiraiya tenia como alumno."

—Hmph —dijo a regañadientes —está bien.

—¡Al fin! —Exclamó el conejo.

Jiraiya aclaro su garganta algo nervioso.

—Bien chicos, Princesas… elijan un animal cada uno, el cual más gusten —Dijo Jiraiya señalando a los animales.

—Tomare a los búhos y al simio —Dijo Twilight.

—Tomare a las gatas de fuego… me recuerdan mucho a Opal —Dijo Rarity.

—Tomare al conejo… es tan tierno como Angel —Dijo Fluttershy, el conejo se sonrojo con el cumplido de Fluttershy

—¡Tomare al halcón! ¡Es tan genial como yo! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash, como ella y el halcón chocaron puños.

—Tomare al perro, a la vaca y al murciélago de fruta—Dijo Applejack sujetando su sombrero mientras veía a los animales.

—Yo quiero a los sapos y los Kitsunes —Dijo Spike.

—Yo también tomare a los Kitsunes —Dijo Naruto.

— Yo tomare a las aves fénix —Dijo Celestia.

—Yo quisiera tomar a los lobos —Dijo Luna.

—Supongo que eso me deja con el Tanuki grosero —Dijo Pinkie Pie cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba la vista para no ver a Kenpachi a los ojos —¡Oye oí eso! —Exclamó Kenpachi, luego Pinkie Pie le saco la lengua.

—Bien —Dijo Jiraiya —Vayan con sus respectivas invocaciones y conózcanse mejor, Naruto y Spike irán juntos ya que escogieron los mismo animales para invocar, por mi parte conseguiré los contratos para que puedan invocarlos ustedes mismos—Las invocaciones fueron con los que los habían escogido.

* * *

_**Ciudad Dakcolt**_

De vuelta en la posada, en la habitación veinticinco, Jugo estaba recostándose por una barandilla de la habitación que daba hacia una ventana, ahí una ave se posaba en su hombro. Suigetsu estaba vigilando la condición de Sasuke para cuando se despertara.

Suigetsu no lo sabia pero el tiempo que llevaban esperando había sido relativamente mucho, el se había quedado dormido de la espera, pero entonces algo lo despertó, Sasuke se estaba despertando y sin previo aviso, se puso de pie.

—¿Estas mejor? —Pregunto Suigetsu frotándose un ojo del sueño.

—Si… prepárense—Dijo Sasuke con tono imperativo —Jugo, agarra el mapa — Jugo asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez afuera en la planta baja, Suigetsu y Jugo estaban esperando a Sasuke. La ciudad era horrible viéndola desde afuera, calles con pisos agrietados, olor nauseabundo, gente con mirada amenazadora.

Cuando el salió había cambiado de atuendo a uno diferente: Aunque aún conservaba la Hakama tubular azul y los pantalones azul marino, así como las botas, una camisa negra sin mangas con el símbolo Uchiha en versión pequeña en la parte trasera, con vendajes en las muñecas que cubrían hasta las palmas de las manos, además de una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Todo listo? —Pregunto Suigetsu

—Si —Contesto Sasuke, mientras se ponía una capa negra con cuello largo alrededor de su cuerpo —Al absorber el poder de Orochimaru, se incremento mi capacidad curativa —una vez Sasuke se la puso y la cerro mediante un cierre pensó "—Debe ser el poder de la serpiente blanca."

— No entiendo Sasuke —Dijo Suigetsu —¿Cómo exactamente hallaremos el paradero del tal Itachi Uchiha? —Pregunto Suigetsu con tono confuso.

—Akatsuki busca a Naruto… ellos llamaran la atención para que el venga, y a donde Naruto va… también estará Akatsuki.—Dijo Sasuke.

—Oh ya veo, así que por eso dijiste que querías ver a cierto mejor amigo tuyo… —Dijo Jugo.

—Sepárense, si ven a Itachi Uchiha usen el Jutsu de telepatía para poder comunicarnos y avisar, nos movemos como Hebi… si no lo encuentran, nos vemos todos en Eurasia City ¿Entendido? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Entendido — Dijeron los dos al unisonó, los tres desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como unas ráfagas que saltaban de edificio en edificio, tras saltar como diez edificios, los tres salieron de la ciudad y entraron en los interiores de los bosques perdiéndose en los interiores: Sasuke iría directamente a Eurasia City, Jugo al bosque conocido como "Bosque de la oscuridad" y Suigetsu al otro bosque conocido como "Bosque de los monstruos" la cacería de Itachi Uchiha acababa de empezar.

* * *

_**De vuelta en Ponyville**_

Jiraiya seguía esperando por que los chicos terminaran su platica con las invocaciones, tras unos momentos de espera, mientras Jiraiya yacía recostado entre la hierba del campo, vio como Naruto y el resto de los chicos se acercaban, aunque Naruto se veía algo lastimado, lleno de mugre y una curita en la cabeza.

—Mocoso ¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto Jiraiya al lastimado Naruto.

—Pues, las Kitsunes se pelearon por mi por que según ellas "Soy muy guapo" y termine todo lastimado —Dijo Naruto sobándose su amoratada mejilla.

—Wow… siento eso —Dijo Jiraiya sintiendo el dolor de su estudiante, Naruto tenia una enorme suerte con las chicas últimamente, pero también había traído sus negativas: Las filas de chicas que se peleaban por Naruto, chicas que a veces ni siquiera lo dejaban dormir, cierta unicornio de color celeste que se la pasaba admirando sus manos.

—Bien —dijo Jiraiya —Naruto ya sabe esto, pero para las chicas, Spike y las Princesas es simple lo que tienen que hacer, deben morder su dedo pulgar y firmar los contratos que están en los pergaminos, tienen que escribir sus nombres de forma horizontal y luego poner sus huellas dactilares… ¿Entendido?

Las chicas y Spike asintieron con la cabeza, Jiraiya se movió a un lado para que hicieran lo que debían hacer, las chicas, las Princesas, Spike y Naruto se pusieron de cuclillas, aunque ellos miraron a Naruto como lo hacia para darse una idea, Naruto mordió su pulgar haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera al mismo tiempo que la mordida hizo un sonido áspero que hizo que algunos de ellos se sobresaltaran. Naruto escribió su nombre mientras susurraba — U…zu…ma…ki…Na…ru…to —Naruto toco con su pulgar sangrante las puntas de los otros dedos y luego lo presiono debajo de su nombre — Bien ya está… —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien Naruto, oficialmente puedes invocar Kitsunes ahora también. —Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa y brazos cruzados, el peliblanco inclino la mirada hacia las chicas y Spike —Su turno ahora —Cada uno de ellos acercaron sus manos, aunque sisearon un momento por el miedo finalmente mordieron sus pulgares haciendo que estos sangraran un poco, algunas de ellas derramaron ciertas lagrimas por el dolor que se sentía hacer esto para ser específicos: Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, las otras no dijeron nada, aunque las otras no sentían tanto, cuando finalmente tenían sus nombres escritos tocaron sus dedos con el pulgar y los presionaron contras los pergaminos.

—Bien… lo sellos para invocar son jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero —Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos, Naruto, Spike y las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, ya sabía lo que tenían que hacer, tal y como Jiraiya dijo hicieron los sellos necesario para usar el Jutsu, luego concentrando Chakra en sus manos gritaron:

— _¡Jutsu de invocación! — _El chakra fue concentrado y se manifestó como una explosión de humo, el humo se borro para borrar mostrar las invocaciones de las chicas, Naruto y Spike.

Naruto había invocado a Kyoko, Spike a Gamakichi, Twilight al búho con bufanda llamado Tetsuya así como a Enma, Rarity había invocado a Umiko, Fluttershy al conejo llamado Midori, Applejack al perro llamado Kenji, a la vaca llamada Kohaku, y al murciélago de fruta llamado Takara, Rainbow Dash invoco al halcón llamado Takeshi, Pinkie Pie invoco a Kenpachi, Celestia invoco a la ave fénix llamada Yoko y Luna invoco al lobo llamado Tetsu.

— Vaya lo hicieron bien, mejor de lo que esperaba —Dijo Jiraiya mientras cruzaba los brazos con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

— De nuevo ustedes ¿Qué quieren?— Pregunto Kenpachi con molestia en su voz.

— ¡Kenpachi! Se amable con ellas —Regaño Jiraiya, sin embargo Kenpachi no le hizo caso, el siguió molestando a las chicas — No le veo el caso viejo, estás ponis no servirán para nada ¡Ustedes son mujeres y deberían quedarse en donde pertenecen en la cocina! ¡AJAJAJAJA! —Volvió a reír de forma burlona.

—¡Ahora veras! —Rainbow Dash voló con la intensión de golpear al Tanuki el cual la soplo mandándola con el grupo — ¡Rainbow!—Grito el grupo jadeando por las acciones del Tanuki.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin Ishin Shishi e no Requiem –Track 07– Futility a partir del minuto 4:11**

—¡Basta! —Grito Naruto, el ya había tenido suficiente, esto ya había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, podía dejar de alto que lo insultaran pero que lastimaran a las chicas y insultaran de esa manera, era ya demasiado. — Ya fue suficiente, tolerare que me insultes, hazlo si quieres… ¡Pero nadie y digo nadie! ¡Les dice esas palabras a mis amigas y las lastima así! ¡Si eres tan valiente y macho como dices VEN Y ENFRENTAME!

—Je —Rio Kenpachi —Así que piensas pelear enano —El hizo un sello y grito:

—_¡Disminución de tamaño! _—Dichas estas palabras, Kenpachi se transformo en una forma diferente, ahora tenia piernas normales como Naruto, incluso llevaba ropa, unos pantalones negros y una camiseta marrón —Ahora si creo que vamos a tener un combate más justo.

—Escucha, si yo gano… dejaras que Pinkie Pie sea tu invocadora —Dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien —Dijo sonriendo con presunción —¿Pero que pasara si yo gano?

—Entonces serás libre de decirles lo que quieras y yo ni nadie intervendrá —Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Jiraiya miraba con el ceño fruncido con un ambiente de seriedad, el ya sabia quien sería el ganador desde el principio.

Kenpachi intento patear a Naruto pero el simplemente se movió a un lado evitando la patada con mucha facilidad, Kenpachi le intento dar un golpe de lleno a Naruto que lo paro cruzando los brazos en forma de "x"

Tras esto Kenpachi se agacho en el suelo e intento hacer un barrido para hacer que Naruto cayera al suelo el salto en el aire para evitar el golpe, y cayo usando sus brazos para parar la caída, luego le dio una patada a Kenpachi.

Jiraiya, abrió los ojos y dijo con seguridad notoria en su voz —Este combate ya tiene un vencedor —

Kenpachi se dispuso a darle un golpe de lleno, pero descuido su defensa, Naruto aprovecho esto y le dio una patada directamente las costilla, haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan blancos y grite mientras saliva sale de su boca, Kenpachi cayo al suelo vencido…

Mientras miraba a Naruto con una mirada seria —Gane… serás la invocación de Pinkie lo quieras o no —hablo Naruto, luego le tendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el simplemente aparto la mano de Naruto. Ambos se miraron con seriedad, Kenpachi desde el suelo, Naruto parado, Kenpachi pensó un momento "—Se parece a el…"

En eso uno de los Guardias reales que había venido con la Princesa vino a la escena.

—¡Princesa recibimos un reporte de Eurasia City! —Grito un guardia llamando la atención del grupo. — ¡Un chico con cabello negro de punta hacia atrás, con los cabellos cayéndole por la mejillas se dirige hacia la escena del crimen sin autorización! —Esa descripción, Naruto conocía a alguien que encajaba perfectamente con esa descripción… era: ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

—¡Ese es Sasuke! —Exclamó Naruto, el giro la cabeza en dirección en donde estaba Jiraiya —¡Sabio Pervertido! — Jiraiya frunció el ceño —¡Preparen sus cosas chicos! —

— ¡VAMOS A EURASIA CITY! —

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**¡Las voluntades de Naruto y Sasuke están próximas a chocar! ¡Estén atentos!**_

* * *

_**Ending: Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ por HOME MADE Kazoku (Primer Ending de Naruto Shippuden)**_

_**Descripción del Ending**_

Aparece Twilight en su cuarto vestida arrodillada en su cama, solo con un camisón blanco con tirantes en los hombros que llega hasta los muslos, mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia la luna con una mirada de cierta preocupación.

_**Sora wo mi agereba hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru, Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver. son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes) **_

Mientras Naruto se encuentra por encima en el balcón más alto recostado en el suelo mirando el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, Twilight va hasta donde esta Naruto, pero se detiene y lo observa.

_**Sou no dakara boku mo hitokiwa kagayaitetain da me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad, solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz)**_

Naruto se sienta y levanta la mirada, mira por un momento en suelo, luego se muestra Twilight de nuevo mirando a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que el viento mueve sus cabellos, luego se vuelve a mostrar a Naruto quien levanta la mirada hacia el cielo.

Luego aparece Sasuke apartando la mirada, luego a Naruto con cara de asco con los brazos cruzados, luego a el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en una foto grupal.

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue (Este es el parque donde suelo, venir desde que yo era muy pequeño…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corriendo tras Tora en un prado, Naruto se tira pero no logra alcanzarlo y cae al suelo.

_**Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki (En donde suelo desahogarme y concentrarme…)**_

Luego a Naruto encima de la mesa en la Academia Ninja frente a Sasuke con chispas de rivalidad saliéndoles de los ojos, uno de los que están delante de ellos empuja a Naruto accidentalmente y provoco que los dos se besaran y luego se separen rápidamente escupiendo con asco.

_**Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de (Y los problemas que me aquejan resolverlos. Aún no entiendo como desde aquel momento… )**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Sasuke corriendo a toda fuerza por el árbol, Sakura al ver esto sonríe y Kakashi también, aparece Naruto de cabeza colgado del árbol, pero se suelta, aunque Sasuke lo salva agarrándolo del talón.

_**Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru (… No he sido capaz de alcanzar mi sueño ¿Sera que para mi todo a terminado? No soy más que un pobre triste y débil soñador)**_

Entonces se muestra Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura encima de un tejado viendo el atardecer con una sonrisa en sus caras cada uno.

_**Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora chiisana koro no negaigoto ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama (Esto no puede ser, no soy no así, aún recuerdo aquel cuando mire al cielo, a aquella estrella yo le pedí, que mi sueños me ayudara a realizar…)**_

Naruto entonces siente algo, voltea y ve a Twilight sonriéndolo tomándolo de la mano mientras los dos están sentados.

…

Y entonces Naruto y Twilight levantan la mirada para ver el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, tras un momento Twilight pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Naruto y después pasa una estrella fugaz.

_**Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver, son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes, yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad… solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! No puede ser… Sasuke… eres tú

**Sasuke: **Tengo mi propio camino ninja ahora… no interfieras en el…

**Naruto: **Digas lo que digas, no puedes romper ese vínculo que tenemos… el próximo capítulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será: _**¡Los dos predestinados frente a frente! ¡Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran!**_

**Sasuke: **Siempre serás un niño… siempre…


	14. Queridos lectores del fic

**Queridos lectores, solo les quería decir:**

**Gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta ahora, tranquilos no es el final, no voy a cerrar la historia de la nada sin antes haberla terminado, es mi primera historia, resulto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y lo continuare hasta que vea feliz el "Status: Complete" y pueda leer con orgullo los capítulos que he escrito.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi fanfiction se actualiza casi diariamente, solo quería decirles que este capitulo se tardara un poco más de lo habitual.**

**La razón: Estoy en proceso de escritura de otro relato… uno de Naruto también, no es el de Sailor Moon si no uno de Naruto solamente. La idea se me vino justamente hoy y ahora mismo la estoy escribiendo, y realmente quiero hacerla: Será después de los acontecimientos del arco _"La resurrección del diez colas"_ y llevaría por titulo _"Naruto Arco final: El verdadero Dios del mundo"_ ¿A que suena genial no? XD**

**Como ya he dicho tranquilos continuare "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou" hasta que lo concluya, solo quería decirles esto. Solo escribo esto para que no piensen que estoy dejando la historia o algo así, y además… gracias de nuevo por haber seguido este fic hasta ahora y espero que lo sigan hasta el final… **

**Muchas gracias de parte de **_**Gokussjdesentsuno45 **_


	15. ¡Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran!

_**Renuncia de derechos**_

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot Studios**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**(N/A) Siento la demora por este capitulo, pero fue explicado en el capitulo 14: **_**"Queridos lectores del fic"**_** la razón del porque, he aquí la pelea que yo quise ver desde el inicio de la segunda parte, después de time skip, pero que por alguna maldita razón (Ya sea flojera) Kishimoto y Pierrot no se dignaron a darnos… una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke de proporciones épicamente épicas y no será la ultima, tengo planeada como dos más para más adelante… aunque aún no se en donde podría poner el equivalente a la saga de la Reunión de los Cinco Kages (Pelea de Naruto y Sasuke) aunque pensaba durante los sucesos de Equestria Girls…**

* * *

_**Por encima del cielo**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II Track 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~**

Naruto y los demás estaban yendo en dirección a Eurasia City ellos estaban montados en la invocación de Rainbow Dash: Takeshi para poder llegar más rápido ha dicho lugar, Celestia y Luna debieron quedarse debido al hecho de que temían que Akatsuki intentara algo con Ponyville o con otra ciudad, así que cuidaban de las distintas ciudades desde Canterlot.

Las invocaciones, solo estaban: Akako, Umiko, Midori, Kenpachi y Takeshi. Todo ellos menos Takeshi estaban en forma reducida de tamaño, Akako tenia un pelaje rojizo, sus ojos eran ojos más humanos de color rojo también además de ser bastante serios, así como cabellera llameante roja atada con cola de caballo, así como brazos con cuatro dedos, con piernas también incluso pies a diferencia de los ponis y mencionar pecho copa e, vestía un vestido rojo, con tirantes de color negro y tacones de color negro.

Umiko por su parte tenia un pelaje morado, sus ojos eran de color azul claro además de más infantiles también llevaba una cabellera llameante de color morado con un tono más oscuro, así como brazos con cuatro dedos, con piernas también incluso pies a diferencia de los ponis y mencionar pecho copa d, vestía un vestido celeste sin mangas con una minifalda negra, así como tacones negros.

Midori era básicamente igualito a Angel, estaba parado sobre el hombro de Fluttershy.

Naruto estaba nervioso y muy tenso, gotas de sudor por los nervios eran notables en su rostro.

—¡¿Quieres aumentar más la velocidad Takeshi?! —Grito Naruto nervioso.

—¡Wow! ¡Cálmate chico! —Exclamó el halcón algo molesto por el nerviosismo del rubio —¿Qué te pasa? Desde que mencionaron al tal Sasuke Uchiha andas muy malhumorado.

—¡Si no llegamos hasta ahí rápido se nos escapara de nuevo! ¡Aumenta la velocidad! —Volvió a gritar Naruto poniéndole punto y final a la conversación, las chicas se notaron algo preocupadas por el rubio, en especial porque Naruto comenzaba a apretar los puños y presionar sus dientes.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesado en el tal Sasuke? —Pregunto Kenpachi, Naruto solo se mostro algo molesto, incluso llego a apretar los labios—. **Porque es mi amigo… —**Dijo Naruto con tono cortante.

Kenpachi se sobresalto levemente por esto, apretó los dientes con algo de melancolía en su rostro, Naruto notando esto simplemente pregunto—. ¿Estas bien?

No hubo respuesta, Kenpachi simplemente aparto la mirada con cierta rabia y frustración notoria en su rostro, Naruto, Pinkie Pie y Umiko estaban algo extrañados por este comportamiento ¿Qué le pasaba? No había tiempo de preocuparse por esto ya que—. Chicos, estamos llegando —Dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba por debajo del lugar, el grupo miro a la ciudad.

Una zona desértica rodeada por varios edificios que tenían forma similar a los edificios del mundo humano, cubiertos algunos de una ligera capa de arena sobre ellos, el ambiente tenia un cierto tono de naranja por el sol, esto sorprendió ligeramente a Naruto y Jiraiya… ellos finalmente habían llegado.

Por otra parte caminando entre los edificios se encontraba Sasuke, buscando pistas sobre Itachi Uchiha… el destino estaba apunto de unir a Naruto y Sasuke de vuelta.

**Fin del Soundtrack en el minuto 1:33**

* * *

**Opening: Hologram por Nico Touches the walls (Opening 2 de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

**Descripción del Opening con letra en Romanji y Español**

Comienza con una vista trasera de Naruto en un fondo de color blanco que ilumina sus ropas al punto de que sus cabellos, piel y parte naranja de sus ropas se tiñen de un color blanquecino, Naruto eleva su puño en el aire, luego aparece Sasuke con los ojos cerrados parado de forma horizontal.

_**Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te**__**(Por un blanco escenario, invitado seré**_**)**

Tras esto Naruto aparece encima de un prado con la mano elevada en el aire La cámara se eleva al cielo azul y aparece el logo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou.

_**Boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he (A llegar al mundo, que aún no puedo ver)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Jiraiya recostados en un árbol en una montaña a las afueras de Ponyville mientras llueve, Naruto tiene la vieja banda de Sasuke en su mano derecha

_**Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta, nezumiiro no sora no shita (Solo viajaba, bajo el cielo gris, como un niño solitario vague)**_

Los dos se levantan mirando en dirección hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que Naruto guarda la banda de Sasuke en su bolsa porta-armas.

_**Higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta (Y mis miles de sueños, lograron manchar ese mapa cambiante)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan/ Chidori respectivamente en el Valle del Fin.

_**itsuka ha sa**__** (Yo se que)**_

Luego aparecen Sasuke con Jugo y Suigetsu detrás de el, parados encima de unas rocas en el bosque Everfree.

_**Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo (Basta con dar un paso a la vez sin titubear)**_

Luego aparecen las Mane Six en orden: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, luego Spike y finalmente Celestia y Luna.

_**Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na (Me pregunto si algún día podre las nubes cruzar)**_

Aparece Naruto con el ceño fruncido en una pradera en el atardecer con el viento moviendo su cabello.

_**Tsuyogatte…**__** (Fuerte seré…)**_

Luego Sasuke quien se gira la cabeza en dirección de Naruto mirándolo de la misma forma seria.

_**Kizutsuita… (Y me herirán…)**_

Luego se los ve a los dos desde atrás.

_**Kokoro sukashi ta youni (Si mi corazón miraran)**_

Luego aparece Naruto tirado en el suelo en la lluvia, luego una hoja cortada en dos en un charco mientras llueve.

_**Furidashi ta amatsubu tachiga (Gotas de lluvia, que ahora empiezan a brotar)**_

Tras eso aparecen Itachi & Kisame con los ojos brillando de rojo caminando mientras que detrás de ellos hay un incendio, luego se muestra el Rinnengan de Pain, luego a Naruto en el aire, apunto de atacar con un Rasen Shuriken y a Sasuke en su la segunda forma de su marca de maldición atacando con un Chidori de color purpura.

_**Ranhansha Kurikaesu (¡Por todas partes se regarán!)**_

Aparece Sasuke intentando apuñalar a Naruto con su Chokuto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo bloquea con su Kunai, y lo patea en la espalda mandándolo a una montaña.

_**Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te (La brillante luz solar se habrá de interceptar)**_

Luego aparece Itachi lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto, pero el la corta con sus garras en la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, la cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Naruto quien esta con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**Yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama (Y sin mi destino si quiera anunciar)**_

Luego aparece Spike intentando atacar a Kisame con un Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego, Kisame con la Samehada y una sonrisa corta la técnica en dos.

_**Doko made mo tsukinukeru (Por todas partes yo he de atravesar)**_

Se ve a Itachi y Sasuke luchando de noche. Los dos intercambian varios golpes de su Chokuto y Kunai respectivamente, bloqueando algunos ataques con sus puños y otros con sus respectivas armas.

_**Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete (Su débil imagen en mis ojos grabare)**_

Aparece Sasuke, sin la parte superior de sus ropas, con heridas y magulladuras en varias partes de su cuerpo, con una corriente eléctrica rodeando su mano al mismo tiempo que grita con el ceño fruncido mientras acerca el brazo hacia…

_**Kono sora no shita… (Bajo ese cielo…)**_

… luego aparece Naruto con una corriente de viento formada en su mano, sin su chaqueta con la camiseta negra que tiene debajo, al igual que Sasuke esta muy herido y magullado, también grita con el ceño fruncido acercando su brazo con la técnica…

_**Donna toko ni i te… (Donde quiera que yo…)**_

Finalmente los dos colisionan sus técnicas generando un poder tal, que termina haciendo pedazos los edificios que están cerca de ellos, hasta que el impacto cubre toda la pantalla

_**¡MOOOOOOOO! (¡Esteeee!)**_

Luego se muestra Naruto, sentado en medio de una llanura mirando una foto del Equipo 7, mientras que Jiraiya esta a su lado parado, Naruto se levanta y junto con Jiraiya caminan hacia el horizonte.

_**Todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he (He de alcanzar el mundo que aún no puedo ver)**_

_**Fin del Opening**_

**Titulo del episodio: ¡Los dos predestinados frente a frente! ¡Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran!**

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II-Track 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~**

Finalmente el equipo descendió en dicha ciudad, viendo mejor a la ciudad, se podía ver que era lo más similar a un pueblo fantasma, no había ningún poni en ningún lugar, las puertas se abrían y se cerraban solas debido al viento, además de que algunas presentaban grietas, cráteres, ventanas rotas y cubiertas de sangre , pero cuando miraron de reojo… Fluttershy no pudo evitar dar un chillido de terror cubriendo su boca con la mano izquierda:

—¡EEP! —Exclamo Fluttershy

Naruto y los demás voltearon sobresaltados por la reacción de Fluttershy —¡Fluttershy! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Pregunto con preocupación Naruto, Fluttershy inclino la vista con lagrimas brotando de sus verdes ojos… Naruto giro hacia la dirección donde Fluttershy miraba y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse también y apartar la vista cerrando los ojos.

Ante ellos, estaba un grupo de pequeños potros, muertos todos… Jiraiya se acerco al grupo de pequeños cadáveres, estaban con heridas en el pecho, heridas provocadas por algún objeto punzante que les había hecho un agujero justo en el pecho, los otros parecían haber sido atravesados bruscamente por algo—¿Quién habría sido tan cruel para hacer algo como esto? — Se pregunto a si mismo Jiraiya.

Las féminas del grupo contemplaban con horror la escena, incluso Umiko con ciertas lagrimas dijo —Eran niños pequeños e inocentes… ¿Cómo?... — Umiko se aferro a Kenpachi, Kenpachi la abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla, sin embargo Naruto estaba mirando hacia la izquierda por alguna razón y comenzó a caminar en ese lugar…

Esto llamo la atención de Twilight —¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces? —Esto llamo la atención del grupo, sin embargo Naruto no respondió, simplemente entro en una casa, la puerta estaba intacta a diferencia de las otras.

Abriendo lentamente la puerta, esta emitió un chillido bastante ruidoso, adentro las luces estaban apagadas, parecían haber sido apagadas apropósito para que los atacantes no los notaran.

—¡Hola! —Exclamo Naruto —¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡No se preocupen no venimos a lastimarlos! — dijo Naruto tratando de ver si había alguien, repentinamente cierto llanto comenzó a ser oído, debajo de las escaleras en lo que parecía ser un sótano.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Spike, Naruto lo detuvo poniendo su brazo enfrente —Quédense detrás de mi —Naruto abrió lentamente las puertas del sótano y bajaron abajo.

Naruto bajo a paso lento por las escaleras de madera marrón, haciendo un sonido chirriante mientras bajaba lentamente.

Cuando bajo completamente, vio a una pequeña potra y a una yegua abrazándose mutuamente con miedo —¡Por favor! ¡No nos lastime! ¡Tome lo que quiera y márchese!—Grito la yegua.

La pequeña vestía un vestido verde lima con varias flores de color rosado en el con un agujero en la espalda para sacar su cola, sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro, ella era un poni de tierra de pelaje marrón claro, con una melena castaña, parecía tener ocho años.

La mujer vestía un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas rosado de mangas cortas, encima tenia un delantal blanco, tenia pechos copa c, ojos de color negro, tenia un pelaje marrón claro con una melena negra atado en trenzas, no parecía tener más de veinte años.

—T-tranquila señorita, fui enviado por la Princesa Celestia a ayudarlos, pero necesito que me digan ¿Qué paso aquí y quienes hicieron toda esta masacre? —Pregunto Naruto a los que aparentemente eran las únicas sobrevivientes de toda esa matanza.

—Bueno… señor… —Dijo la yegua dando a entender que quería saber el nombre del rubio—. Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki para servirle —Dijo Naruto presentándose.

—Bien, señor Naruto, lo que ocurrió fue bastante raro, simplemente bajaron a una velocidad impresionante y empezaron a matar a todos los ponis sin razón alguna… no sabíamos que habíamos hecho o que… simplemente… comenzaron a matar a todos los ponis, yo y mi hijita nos refugiamos aquí mientras todo eso pasaba… no sabemos si siguen aquí —Dijo comenzando a lagrimear al recordar lo ocurrido

—¡Mami tengo miedo! —Grito la pequeña niña asustada abrazando a su madre.

—Ya esta corazón, esos hombre malos no te lastimaran más… —Dijo la mujer tratando de calmar a la niña.

—Señorita ¿Cómo se llaman? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Mi nombre es Topaz Shining, mi hija se llama Pearl Shimmer —Dijo la yegua aún algo asustada, mientras que la pequeña se escondía detrás de su madre.

—Bien… Señorita Topaz… realmente necesito saber… ¿Cómo fueron los atacantes? ¿Qué apariencia tenían y que querían? —Pregunto Naruto.

La pequeña Pearl agarro un trozo de papel, ahí dibujo a dos hombres con un lápiz, luego les dio color con crayones… ambos con una capa negra con nubes en ella, lo que le llamo la atención a Naruto fue como el más alto tenia ojos verdes y esclerótica roja.

* * *

**Fin del Soundtrack**

_**A fuera de la casa como treinta minutos después.**_

Naruto y el resto ya estaban afuera, Jiraiya y Naruto miraban fijamente el raro dibujo y buscando señal de los dos Akatsuki causantes de la masacre, ellos habían informado a Celestia sobre los sobrevivientes y mandaron a Guardias para que vinieran a llevarse a Ponyville a los que eran aparentemente los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacare.

—Estos tipos son raros —Dijo Naruto mirando la imagen.

—El alto se ve intimidante… en especial esos ojos… esclerótica roja y ojos verdes… son simplemente perturbadores —Dijo Jiraiya con una mano en su mentón.

—Tendremos que pelear pronto… pero ahora lo más importante es.—

—Ya se a quien te refieres mocoso.—

Naruto cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió —Sasuke… el esta aquí… esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad para hablarle y convencerlo de que lo que hace está mal…—Dijo Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el lugar —Ustedes quédense por aquí… yo me encontrare con ustedes más tarde —Dijo Naruto, quien comenzó a caminar entre los edificios.

—¡Oye Naruto! — Llamo Twilight la atención de Naruto — ¿A dónde vas? —

Naruto se volteo con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados apuntando hacia atrás —Voy a pasear un momento por la ciudad para… ya sabes… despejar un poco la mente — Naruto entonces volteo y comenzó a caminar entre los edificios.

Twilight no podía sacar de su cabeza la sensación de preocupación, Jiraiya puso su mano en el hombro de la yegua —El estará bien… lo conozco desde hace años — Twilight bajo un poco la cabeza con una expresión algo melancólica por la preocupación que sentía por Naruto, Jiraiya entonces pregunto — ¿Te gusta Naruto? —

Twilight se sobresalto por esto con las mejillas habiendo tomado un color rojo brillante, luego agacho un poco la cabeza algo apenada, en una voz suave y bastante tímida dijo —S-si… cuando estuve con el… sentí algo en mi pecho… no se como explicarlo bien… pero es como si… — Twilight levanto la cabeza mientras veía como Naruto se alejaba —… Sentí… sentí una sensación cálida en mi pecho cuando estaba con el… el realmente es un chico dulce… es el chico más agradable que he conocido en mi vida… puede que no sea un semental… pero aún así… me sentí tan feliz cada vez que estuve con el… así que si… amo a Naruto Uzumaki…—

Twilight entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Jiraiya… ella le acababa de confesar lo que sentía por Naruto… sobresaltada por esto le dijo a Jiraiya en tono algo asustado — ¡Señor Jiraiya no le diga nada a Naruto por favor! ¡Si el lo sabe!... — ella agacho la mirada de nuevo con algo de melancolía —… nuestra amistad… se… —

Jiraiya rio — ¡Jajaja! ¡Tranquila niña! ¡Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo! Naruto no sabrá ni una palabra de lo que tu acabas de decirme — Twilight se calmó un poco al oir eso, Jiraiya también se volteo con la frente azulada —"¡Hay! ¡¿Y ahora que hare?! ¡Ya le estaba guardando a Naruto su secreto y ahora!... ¡¿Le tengo que guardar el secreto a Twilight?! ¡¿Cómo podría empeorar esto?!" —

…

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando entre los edificios de la ciudad, los vidrios estaban rotos esparcidos por el suelo y hacia un leve ruido cada vez que los pisaba, en esto Sasuke también estaba caminando

_Bum, bum, bum_

Naruto también caminaba a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Bum, bum, bum_

Los pasos de ambos se detuvieron…

—Que… obstinado eres… Naruto — Dijo Sasuke estando de espaldas a Naruto.

—Sasuke… estoy aquí para traerte de vuelta— Dijo Naruto con un aire de seriedad, Sasuke solo río entre dientes —Hmph… — Sasuke cambio la sonrisa a una cara de seriedad —Quiero saber… Naruto…—

Naruto lo miro extrañado —Quiero saber… ¿Por qué demonios estas tan obsesionado con traerme de vuelta? Te lo vuelvo a pregunta ¿Si tu sueño era convertirte en Hokage porque me sigues tan obstinadamente?—

Naruto sonrió —Porque como un idiota como yo podría ser un Hokage si ni siquiera pudo salvar a un amigo… y además… —

_**Flashback**_

—_Hice todo lo que pude… intente convencerlo de no dejar la aldea… a este punto solo hay alguien quien puede detenerlo… solo uno que puede salvarlo… —Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos —Naruto… tu eres el único capaz de hacerlo…por favor Naruto… trae a Sasuke de vuelta a la Aldea…—_

—_¡Claro! ¡Estoy comenzando a extrañarlo también! — Dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar._

_**Fin del flashback**_

— Le prometí a Sakura… que te traería de regreso —Dijo Naruto volteando hacia la dirección de Sasuke.

Sasuke dio un suspiro de molestia cerrando los ojos — Uff…no se cuantas veces te tendré que decir… que mis días de jugar a los Shinobis se acabaron— Sasuke desenfundo su Chokuto y lo puso enfrente de la cara de Naruto, quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Sabes Naruto! ¡Te deje vivir esa vez solo porque me agradabas… pero ahora ya no hay excusas! ¡Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas! ¡Y Kakashi no estará aquí para salvarte — Dijo Sasuke con voz levemente alta… ambos cerraron los ojos por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor de Naruto estaba apunto de tocar el suelo…

La gota toco el suelo y se convirtió en un diminuto charco...

Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron ambos preparando un puñetazo respectivamente, y ambos los soltaron terminando golpeándose los dos al mismo tiempo, el poder de los puñetazos fueron tal que una onda de presión salió despedida levantando algo de polvo y humo.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Battle!**

Sasuke intento soltar una patada pero fue detenida por el brazo de Naruto, luego Naruto agarro la pierna de Sasuke y lo dio vueltas para finalmente lanzarlo contra un edificio.

Sasuke salió del cráter del edificio. Ninguna herida seria, solo un poco de suciedad y unos cuantos raspones. Sasuke se deshizo de su capa negra y de las vendas en su frente —Interesante, te volviste más fuerte que antes —Dijo en voz levemente alta —Pero… — Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos y finalmente grito:

— _¡Estilo de Fuego! — grito _Sasuke con una voz en eco, tomando aire _— ¡Jutsu bola de fuego! —_ lanzo una bola de fuego anaranjada, roja y amarilla por su boca.

Naruto no se quedo atrás, hizo los mismos sellos y —_ ¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de Fuego! — _Las dos bolas de fuego chocaron, iluminando todo el lugar con un color rojizo, el fuego de Sasuke parecería ser el ganador pero ambas bolas se evaporaron.

Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a correr hacia adelante, Naruto con un Kunai iluminado de color anaranjado por el fuego, y Sasuke con su Chokuto también iluminada por el fuego. Ambas armas blancas chocaron emitiendo chispas de color azul, Sasuke intento darle un espadazo a Naruto pero lo bloqueo con su Kunai, luego fue Naruto quien intento atacarlo con el Kunai, pero Sasuke lo paro también.

Ambos chocaron sus armas quedando frente a frente.

— ¡Eres bueno! — Dijo Sasuke.

— ¡Gracias! — Respondió Naruto.

— ¡Pero sabes! — Sasuke hizo fuerza en su Chokuto haciendo que Naruto retrocediera unos pasos, dejándolo desprotegido —¡Tu morirás aquí! — Sasuke le dio una patada al mentón haciendo que Naruto diera vueltas en el aire antes de azotar contra el suelo.

Naruto se levanto algo adolorido, se sacudió la cabeza por lo aturdido que estaba, el ambiente tomo un color azul debido a la tormenta que… un momento ¡No había nubes! Naruto se volteo lo más rápido que pudo para ver a Sasuke con su brazo derecho rodeado de rayos.

Naruto hizo lo más rápido para crear un Clon de sombras y hacer un Rasengan.

El ambiente pareció haber quedado mudo. Al mismo tiempo que Naruto gritaba — ¡Rasengan! — Sasuke acerco su — ¡Chidori! —

Ambos Jutsus se encontraron en medio del aire, la mano de Naruto vibraba con la descarga eléctrica del Chidori, mientras que Sasuke se le entumecía la mano debido al Chakra comprimido del Rasengan, en medio de las técnicas se formo una esfera de color azul oscuro rodeado de rayos y girando como una combinación rara del Rasengan y el Chidori.

—"¡Tengo que romper la conexión!" — pensó Naruto, luego sus ojos se movieron en su mano — "¡Mi mano derecha… quema!" — La mano de Naruto comenzó a calentarse más y más como si fuera a prenderse en llamas.

Sasuke también tenia la misma sensación, sintió como si su palma se estuviera quemando lentamente por el Chakra tan concentrado, y así era, los rayos del Chidori mezclados con el poder comprimido del Rasengan le estaban quemando la palma de la mano, así mismo a Naruto también

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke pudieron aguantar más y soltaron las técnicas, causando una enorme explosión de Chakra electrocutado en forma de esfera gigante salió como resultado de esto.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

…

* * *

Los presentes desde más haya de la ciudad vieron la explosión causada por culpa del choque de poderes de Naruto y Sasuke. Esto provoco la sorpresa y también preocupación de las chicas.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Exclamó Kenpachi mirando al lugar de la explosión.

—¡A ese lugar fue!... —Dijo Rarity preocupada.

—¡N-Naruto! — Dijo Applejack igual de preocupada.

—"Naruto" — Twilight apretó su puño enfrente de su pecho —"No dejare que te lastimen"— Twilight fue la primera en ir corriendo en el lugar de la explosión de energía.

—¡Twilight! ¡Espérame! — Grito Spike como se puso a correr detrás de ella.

—¡¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí mirando y ver como matan a nuestros amigos como si fueran hormiguitas?! ¡Vamos compañeras! — Grito Applejack quien se hecho a correr sujetando su sobrero con su mano, el grupo también comenzó a movilizarse.

* * *

…

La explosión había cesado… Naruto y Sasuke estaban arrodillados en el suelo respirando con dificultad, ambos estaban rodeados de rayos eléctricos por culpa de la explosión.

Sasuke tenia varios raspones y moretones en el cuerpo, por parte de Naruto, el hombro de su chaqueta había sido arrancado por la explosión de energía, así como una de las puntas de su pantalón había sido arrancado también.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes y pensó para si mismo — "Aún no hay mucha diferencia entre los dos… ¡Naruto maldito! Que te hizo tan fuerte" — Sasuke apretó más los dientes y entrecerró sus ojos emitiendo un leve — ¡Tch! —

Naruto solo miraba a Sasuke con seriedad notoria en su rostro —Sasuke… —

Sasuke se repuso, comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta llegar a su Chokuto. Agarrando su Chokuto clavada en el suelo dijo — Ya basta de formalidades Naruto… voy a matarte aquí y ahora… y así…— Sasuke recordó a Itachi mirándole fijamente con el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke no termino su frase… simplemente volvió a lanzarse hacia Naruto con la afilada hoja de la Chokuto. Naruto respondió ante el cuchillazo con su Kunai de nuevo.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II- 02-The Last Wolf Suite ~Shishio Makoto no Kumikyoku~ a partir del minuto 04:00**

Un combate de armas blancas volvió a librarse: Naruto con su Kunai y Sasuke con su Chokuto.

Sasuke intento cortar a Naruto, pero el detuvo la espada con la Kunai, luego la acerco hasta a Sasuke acorralándolo, Sasuke entonces empujo su espada con fuerza y la separo del Kunai de Naruto, aprovechando, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo directamente en la mejilla haciendo que Naruto salga despedido al principio su cuerpo azoto contra el suelo dos veces, luego se equilibro dando dos brincos en la tierra y termino arrodillado en el suelo.

Sasuke clavo su Chokuto en el suelo arrodillado mientras respiraba de manera agotada, Naruto se limpio la sangre de su mejilla y boca — Tal parece que los dos entrenamos mucho Sasuke… nuestras fuerzas son muy igualadas — Dijo Naruto como una sonrisa retadora se formo en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió cerrando sus ojos —Hmph… tienes razón Naruto…— Sasuke se volvió a levantar sacando su Chokuto del suelo donde estaba clavado—me doy cuenta de que si quiero pelear contra ti como eres ahora deberé usar todo lo que tengo — Sasuke activo su Sharingan de tres aspas.

—"Va a usar el Sharingan… ahora si va en serio" — Pensó Naruto con un ambiente de seriedad que rodeaba la atmosfera del momento, Sasuke mirando fijamente al que alguna vez fue su rival con el Sharingan y Naruto mirando al que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo… el combate se estaba tornando más y más serio, Naruto no iba a rendirse así de fácil… había llegado hasta ahí… y no iba a perder… no ahora.

—¡NARUTOOOOO!— Grito Sasuke.

—¡SASUKEEEEE!— Grito Naruto. Haciendo clones de sombra para pelear contra Sasuke, Sasuke deshizo varios clones con varias patadas y puñetazos, a uno le dio una patada en la cara provocando que su cuello hiciera un *crack* a otro le dio una patada en el estomago, a otro lo partió en dos con la espada, a otro lo atravesó en la boca con el Chidori.

Naruto volvió a correr hasta Sasuke y le intento dar varios golpes y patadas pero todos fueron detenidos por los brazos de Sasuke con una gran facilidad.

Naruto intento darle un puñetazo a Sasuke quien lo esquivo, como resultado… Naruto quedo desprotegido Sasuke aprovecho el momento para intentar darle el tajo final… sin embargo fue detenido por una especie de estaca de hielo que golpeo su mano con la que tenia la espada, dejando a Sasuke desarmado con la mano adolorida.

—¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Muéstrate!— Demando Sasuke sujetando su herida mano.

Naruto miro a donde había venido la estaca de hielo, Twilight estaba ahí con el ceño fruncido de una manera muy enojada, incluso estaba apretando los dientes, el brillo de los ojos de Twilight había desparecido, ella gruño —Ni te atrevas a hacerle daño…—

Sasuke dio una risa seca —¡Hmph! Vienen uno tras otro… incluso esta el legendario Sannin Jiraiya — Dijo Sasuke.

—"Esa sensación… es la misma que se sentía con Orochimaru… será que… el ha…"— Pensó Jiraiya mientras veía a Sasuke fijamente.

—No mentiré que el que esa poni de cabello azul y rosa pueda usar el Estilo de Hielo es bastante raro… ese Kekkei Genkai era exclusivo del Clan Yuki… me ha dejado sorprendido… — Dijo Sasuke sacudiendo su mano adolorida —Eso quiere decir que esa rara poni puede usar estilos de agua y viento… —

Sasuke giro sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a las demás y Spike —"¿Será que esas ponis y ese dragón también pueden usar estilos avanzados?" — pensó para si mismo Sasuke, luego miro a las invocaciones —"¿Hah? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Jamás los había visto en mi vida… un segundo… ¿Son invocaciones? Creo que este mundo afecta su forma" —

—Ustedes se interponen en mi camino… ¡Piérdanse! — Demando Sasuke.

Kenpachi como el malhumorado Tanuki que es, no se tomo de forma muy agradable el comentario de Sasuke —¡Ya veras maldito mocoso! —Kenpachi se lanzo en dirección hacia Sasuke de manera enojada, Sasuke no cambiaba su expresión de tranquilidad, simplemente agarro su espada que estaba clavada en el suelo.

— ¡Kenpachi! — Grito Naruto.

— ¡Kenpachi no lo hagas es muy arriesgado! — Grito Umiko preocupada.

— Ese idiota sigue siendo tan impulsivo como siempre — Gruño Jiraiya apretando los dientes.

Sasuke tranquilamente esquivo el intento de Kenpachi por golpearlo, entonces Sasuke salto por encima de el y agarro la parte de atrás del cuello de su camiseta haciéndolo girar lo mando hacia una pared de un edificio, luego le clavo su espada en el hombro.

—Interesante… no explotas cuando te derrotan… —Dijo Sasuke conforme su espada brillaba de un color azul y era rodeado de relámpagos.

Kenpachi intento zafarse de la espada, pero era inútil, su cuerpo estaba adormecido totalmente por alguna razón —"Mi cuerpo… esta adormecido… no puedo moverme… ¡Maldición!" —

—Mi espada tiene algo especial… no puede ser bloqueada… lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo es transmitir un Chidori por la espada, así no solo incremento su capacidad de corte… si no también su área —

En eso Umiko se lanzo directamente hacia Sasuke, sus manos se transformaron en garras — ¡TÚ! — Akako también hizo lo mismo

La Gata demonio morada intento darle varios tajos a Sasuke con sus garras, pero Sasuke los paro todos con su espada, lo mismo hizo Akako, sin embargo Sasuke agarro a Umiko y la lanzo contra Akako.

—Tú…— Gruño Akako —¡Nadie le hace eso a mi hermana menor! — Akako lanzo una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego rodeadas de una línea negra directamente hacia Sasuke el para eludirlas tubo que saltar hacia una pared —"Gatos demonios… tienen la habilidad de hacer bolas de fuego con su pelaje… además de poder sacar garras afiladas"— pensó Sasuke

— ¡¿Son hermanas?! — Exclamó extrañada Rainbow Dash, quien se volteo a mirar a Jiraiya, el se encogió de hombros y dijo — Se me olvido…—

En esto, Naruto, Spike, Twilight, Akako y Umiko se lanzaron para atacar a Sasuke, viéndolos venir comenzó a canalizar un Chidori en su cuerpo —_¡Chidori Nagashi! —_Grito Sasuke, con el Chidori logro electrocutar a los que intentaron atacarlo, Naruto, Twilight, Spike y Akako azotaron en el suelo con electricidad rodeándolos.

Rarity se quedo mirando a Sasuke asustada, Sasuke solo le dio una mirada fría con el Sharingan, Rarity trago saliva y frunció el ceño, apretando el puño que fue rodeado de Chakra fue corriendo hasta Sasuke —"¡No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados! ¡Detendré al amigo de Naruto!"— Rarity fue corriendo hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke preparo su espada para un segundo ataque, ambos el puño de Rarity y la espada de Sasuke chocaron provocando una pequeña onda de aire saliera despedida levantando algo de polvo, ambos retrocedieron por la fuerza de ambos impactos.

—"Interesante… fue capaz de soportar un ataque de mi espada" — Pensó Sasuke, luego sintió algo raro y se inclino a mirar a Naruto, las manos de Naruto tenían uñas afiladas, esto hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara levemente, Naruto levanto la mirada… sus ojos eran rojo con la pupila rasgada y sus mejilla las marcas estaban más marcadas.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Interior de Naruto**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II - Track 15-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~ -Director's Mix-**

En un extraño lugar, lleno de agua, parecía ser una enorme sala de calderas iluminada de un color amarillo con marrón, en una gran jaula con varias rejas, el único ruido que se escuchaba… era el ruido de una tubería rota que goteaba sobre el agua… una risa con una voz grave rompió el silencio.

—**Jejeje… llego el momento ¿No crees Naruto? — **Pregunto la voz grave que provenía de la jaula, Naruto no respondió, se mantuvo callado con los ojos cerrados...

—**Enseñémosle al mocoso de lo que somos capaces cuando combinamos nuestro poder ¡JEJEJEJE! — **Rio de manera sonora la voz, Naruto abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido sin demostrar confianza en la voz.

—**¿Qué pasa?— **Enfrente de los pies de Naruto, repentinamente aparecieron una gran cantidad de burbujas de color anaranjado, las burbujas se fueron mezclando entre si formando una sola figura **—¿Por qué dudas?— **Finalmente las burbujas tomaron completamente la forma de un zorro gigantesco con una apariencia salvaje **—¿Necesitas mi poder? ¿cierto? — **Naruto siguió sin responder, el aún tenia una mirada de desconfianza.

— **Entonces… ¿A quien quieres matar? — **Pregunto el Zorro mirando directamente a Naruto.

—No… ¡No usare tu poder! ¡¿Me oíste?! — Grito Naruto con una expresión decidida.

—**¿Por qué te preocupas? — **Pregunto el Zorro.

—¡Cállate! ¡Te lo acabo de decir! ¡No necesito tu poder!— Grito Naruto, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas solo rio ante el comentario de Naruto **—Jejeje… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿"Prestarte mi poder"? Es lo que necesitas, sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer nada por tus propios medios… remueve el Sello completamente… y entonces podré prestarte todo mi poder Naruto… —**

Naruto simplemente le mostro la palma al Zorro indicándole que no lo haría —¡Lárgate! —El Zorro se sobresalto repentinamente al notar una presencia más en ese lugar **— ¡!... Tu eres… —**

Naruto giro lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, y ahí estaba… parado poniendo la mano enfrente del Zorro estaba Sasuke parado en el mismo lugar al cual se supone solo Naruto podía acceder

—¿Cómo… es que tu? — Pregunto Naruto, la sorpresa era tanta que apenas podía hablar.

—Ahora lo puedo ver… así que esta era la fuente de tu poder… Hmph… quien podría imaginar que algo así podría estar dentro de ti — Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Naruto.

— **Ya veo… un Uchiha… Vaya que te has vuelto fuerte… — **Dijo el Zorro de forma algo molesta** —Incluso eres capaz de verme en el interior de Naruto… si… esos asquerosos Sharingan y ese clan maldito— **

—Parece ser… que no es la primera vez que estas con alguien con Sharingan… si es así… entonces tu debes ser el Zorro de las Nueve Colas…— Dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo levemente a Naruto ¿Cómo sabia el acerca del Zorro?

—**El poder de esos ojos… y un Chakra casi tan siniestro como el mío… tal y como solía ser Madara Uchiha— **Sasuke entonces agarro la nariz del Zorro y le dio un apretón bastante tenso, haciendo que explotara en agua roja y burbujas naranjas. Naruto se sorprendió por esto, Sasuke dijo algo molesto —¿Acaso esperabas… que conociera a esa persona?—

El Zorro convertido en una pocas burbujas que iban despareciendo progresivamente le dijo a Sasuke con un tono algo sorprendido **—Y pensar que eres capaz de incluso suprimir mi Chakra… puede que esta sea la ultima vez que hable contigo, así que déjame dejarte las cosas bien claras— **El Zorro cambio su tono de voz a uno más lento y bajo de forma amenazante **—… ¡Ni se te ocurra matar a Naruto! o sabrás lo que es el infierno en vida ¡¿Me oíste?! —** Esto sorprendió ligeramente a Naruto, hasta que recordó que el Zorro moriría si Naruto lo hacía, no era como que Naruto le interesara.

**Fin del Soundtrack en el minuto 1:12**

* * *

_**De vuelta en el exterior**_

Todo ahí afuera había transcurrido con normalidad, no habían pasado más de unos segundos, Sasuke entonces preparo su espada, Naruto también se estaba levantando, las chicas estaban preparadas a pelear pero entonces:

— ¡No!... esta es mi pelea… y no dejare que nadie interfiera en ella — Dijo Naruto… el estaba decidido a pelear esta batalla solo.

— ¡Pero Naruto! — Exclamo Twilight.

—¡Twilight! — Exclamó Naruto llamando la atención de la yegua —Si me quitas la oportunidad de tener este combate…— Naruto se volteo a mirar de espaldas a la yegua **—¡Nunca te lo perdonare! —** Exclamo Naruto. Twilight sentía ganas de llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil… esta lucha era de Naruto… y el iba a acabarla.

Sasuke preparo su Chidori para un intento de atacar otra vez.

Naruto tomo un respiro y hizo un sello _—Jutsu Clones de Sombra… — _Tres Naruto aparecieron, el primero hacia el mismo proceso para el Rasengan, girar sus manos arriba de la palma de Naruto, pero el tercero simplemente puso su mano enfrente.

Naruto había creado un Rasengan rodeado de pequeñas aspas blancas brillantes que hacían un ruido ensordecedor, entonces ambos se lanzaron de nuevo…

Sasuke con su —_¡Chidori!— _y Naruto con su _—¡Estilo de Viento: Rasengan! — _entonces ambos chocaron sus técnicas…

* * *

_**¡Chocan los poderosos ataques de los rivales! ¡¿Quién será el vencedor?!**_

* * *

_**Ending: Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ por HOME MADE Kazoku (Primer Ending de Naruto Shippuden)**_

_**Descripción del Ending**_

Aparece Twilight en su cuarto vestida arrodillada en su cama, solo con un camisón blanco con tirantes en los hombros que llega hasta los muslos, mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia la luna con una mirada de cierta preocupación.

_**Sora wo mi agereba hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru, Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver. son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes) **_

Mientras Naruto se encuentra por encima en el balcón más alto recostado en el suelo mirando el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, Twilight va hasta donde esta Naruto, pero se detiene y lo observa.

_**Sou no dakara boku mo hitokiwa kagayaitetain da me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad, solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz)**_

Naruto se sienta y levanta la mirada, mira por un momento en suelo, luego se muestra Twilight de nuevo mirando a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que el viento mueve sus cabellos, luego se vuelve a mostrar a Naruto quien levanta la mirada hacia el cielo.

Luego aparece Sasuke apartando la mirada, luego a Naruto con cara de asco con los brazos cruzados, luego a el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en una foto grupal.

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue (Este es el parque donde suelo, venir desde que yo era muy pequeño…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corriendo tras Tora en un prado, Naruto se tira pero no logra alcanzarlo y cae al suelo.

_**Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki (En donde suelo desahogarme y concentrarme…)**_

Luego a Naruto encima de la mesa en la Academia Ninja frente a Sasuke con chispas de rivalidad saliéndoles de los ojos, uno de los que están delante de ellos empuja a Naruto accidentalmente y provoco que los dos se besaran y luego se separen rápidamente escupiendo con asco.

_**Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de (Y los problemas que me aquejan resolverlos. Aún no entiendo como desde aquel momento… )**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Sasuke corriendo a toda fuerza por el árbol, Sakura al ver esto sonríe y Kakashi también, aparece Naruto de cabeza colgado del árbol, pero se suelta, aunque Sasuke lo salva agarrándolo del talón.

_**Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru (… No he sido capaz de alcanzar mi sueño ¿Sera que para mi todo a terminado? No soy más que un pobre triste y débil soñador)**_

Entonces se muestra Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura encima de un tejado viendo el atardecer con una sonrisa en sus caras cada uno.

_**Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora chiisana koro no negaigoto ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama (Esto no puede ser, no soy no así, aún recuerdo aquel cuando mire al cielo, a aquella estrella yo le pedí, que mi sueños me ayudara a realizar…)**_

Naruto entonces siente algo, voltea y ve a Twilight sonriéndolo tomándolo de la mano mientras los dos están sentados.

…

Y entonces Naruto y Twilight levantan la mirada para ver el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, tras un momento Twilight pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Naruto y después pasa una estrella fugaz.

_**Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver, son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes, yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad… solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

_**Avance del próximo episodio**_

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST 3 Track 29-Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no Hane version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! Entonces estos son los Akatsukis que destruyeron a esa Ciudad y lastimaron a los Ponis… ¡Nunca se los perdonare!

**Kakuzu: **¿Pelearas tu solo?... creo que acabo de ser subestimado…

**Naruto: **¡Ya veras! ¡Porque mi nuevo jutsu puede derribar hasta la pared más dura! ¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: **_La técnica de un verdadero monstruo ¡Estilo de Viento Rasen Shuriken!_**

**Hidan: **¿Por qué me tiene que tocar pelear contra está Unicornio dramática y este dragoncito?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	16. ¡Estilo de viento: Rasen Shuriken!

**(N/A): Aquí esta… la adaptación de uno de mis capítulos favoritos y momentos favoritos de todo Naruto… ¡Naruto asumiendo el rol de protagonista súper poderoso que se merece! No hace falta decir que paso con Kakuzu cuando peleo con Naruto, si conocen Naruto Shippuden ya sabrán lo que paso… y lo que está por pasar**

**PS: Hice unos cambios en mi estilo de escritura… espero que les guste y ¿Creen que debería pasar después de este capitulo a la Gran Gala del Galope o seguir con algunos capítulos más de mlp antes que eso pase?**

* * *

_Tema de entrada__: Hologram (Por NICO Touches the walls, tema de entrada de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)_

**Descripción del Opening con letra en Romanji y Español**

Comienza con una vista trasera de Naruto en un fondo de color blanco que ilumina sus ropas al punto de que sus cabellos, piel y parte naranja de sus ropas se tiñen de un color blanquecino, Naruto eleva su puño en el aire, luego aparece Sasuke con los ojos cerrados parado de forma horizontal.

_**Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te**__**(Por un blanco escenario, invitado seré**_**)**

Tras esto Naruto aparece encima de un prado con la mano elevada en el aire La cámara se eleva al cielo azul y aparece el logo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou.

_**Boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he (A llegar al mundo, que aún no puedo ver)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Jiraiya recostados en un árbol en una montaña a las afueras de Ponyville mientras llueve, Naruto tiene la vieja banda de Sasuke en su mano derecha

_**Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta, nezumiiro no sora no shita (Solo viajaba, bajo el cielo gris, como un niño solitario vague)**_

Los dos se levantan mirando en dirección hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que Naruto guarda la banda de Sasuke en su bolsa porta-armas.

_**Higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta (Y mis miles de sueños, lograron manchar ese mapa cambiante)**_

Luego aparecen Naruto y Sasuke chocando su Rasengan/ Chidori respectivamente en el Valle del Fin.

_**itsuka ha sa**__** (Yo se que)**_

Luego aparecen Sasuke con Jugo y Suigetsu detrás de el, parados encima de unas rocas en el bosque Everfree.

_**Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo (Basta con dar un paso a la vez sin titubear)**_

Luego aparecen las Mane Six en orden: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, luego Spike y finalmente Celestia y Luna.

_**Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na (Me pregunto si algún día podre las nubes cruzar)**_

Aparece Naruto con el ceño fruncido en una pradera en el atardecer con el viento moviendo su cabello.

_**Tsuyogatte…**__** (Fuerte seré…)**_

Luego Sasuke quien se gira la cabeza en dirección de Naruto mirándolo de la misma forma seria.

_**Kizutsuita… (Y me herirán…)**_

Luego se los ve a los dos desde atrás.

_**Kokoro sukashi ta youni (Si mi corazón miraran)**_

Luego aparece Naruto tirado en el suelo en la lluvia, luego una hoja cortada en dos en un charco mientras llueve.

_**Furidashi ta amatsubu tachiga (Gotas de lluvia, que ahora empiezan a brotar)**_

Tras eso aparecen Itachi & Kisame con los ojos brillando de rojo caminando mientras que detrás de ellos hay un incendio, luego se muestra el Rinnengan de Pain, luego a Naruto en el aire, apunto de atacar con un Rasen Shuriken y a Sasuke en su la segunda forma de su marca de maldición atacando con un Chidori de color purpura.

_**Ranhansha Kurikaesu (¡Por todas partes se regarán!)**_

Aparece Sasuke intentando apuñalar a Naruto con su Chokuto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo bloquea con su Kunai, y lo patea en la espalda mandándolo a una montaña.

_**Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te (La brillante luz solar se habrá de interceptar)**_

Luego aparece Itachi lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto, pero el la corta con sus garras en la forma inicial del Jinchuriki, la cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Naruto quien esta con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**Yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama (Y sin mi destino si quiera anunciar)**_

Luego aparece Spike intentando atacar a Kisame con un Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego, Kisame con la Samehada y una sonrisa corta la técnica en dos.

_**Doko made mo tsukinukeru (Por todas partes yo he de atravesar)**_

Se ve a Itachi y Sasuke luchando de noche. Los dos intercambian varios golpes de su Chokuto y Kunai respectivamente, bloqueando algunos ataques con sus puños y otros con sus respectivas armas.

_**Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete (Su débil imagen en mis ojos grabare)**_

Aparece Sasuke, sin la parte superior de sus ropas, con heridas y magulladuras en varias partes de su cuerpo, con una corriente eléctrica rodeando su mano al mismo tiempo que grita con el ceño fruncido mientras acerca el brazo hacia…

_**Kono sora no shita… (Bajo ese cielo…)**_

… luego aparece Naruto con una corriente de viento formada en su mano, sin su chaqueta con la camiseta negra que tiene debajo, al igual que Sasuke esta muy herido y magullado, también grita con el ceño fruncido acercando su brazo con la técnica…

_**Donna toko ni i te… (Donde quiera que yo…)**_

Finalmente los dos colisionan sus técnicas generando un poder tal, que termina haciendo pedazos los edificios que están cerca de ellos, hasta que el impacto cubre toda la pantalla

_**¡MOOOOOOOO! (¡Esteeee!)**_

Luego se muestra Naruto, sentado en medio de una llanura mirando una foto del Equipo 7, mientras que Jiraiya esta a su lado parado, Naruto se levanta y junto con Jiraiya caminan hacia el horizonte.

_**Todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he (He de alcanzar el mundo que aún no puedo ver)**_

_**Fin del Opening**_

* * *

—_¡Estilo de viento: Rasengan! —_Grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke contesto con su _—¡Chidori! —_chocando ambos ataques, lo que resulto de ese choque fue una gigantesca esfera de energía de chakra girando, cubierto de relámpagos, como si el Rasengan y el Chidori se hubiesen combinado.

Los efectos secundarios debidos al choque fueron similares… Naruto sentía como la mano le quemaba, Sasuke sentía como la mano le quemaba, Sasuke entonces sintió un dolor bastante agudo en su mano… como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su mano... el ataque termino… Naruto había vencido.

—¡UUUUAHG! —Grito Sasuke de dolor. El Rasengan literalmente hizo que Sasuke saliera despedido, golpeo el suelo dos veces, y finalmente choco contra una pared. Naruto también salió despedido y golpeo el suelo dos veces, para finalmente azotar de frente con el arenoso suelo.

Sasuke cayo al suelo algo agotado, mirando su mano… estaba cubierta de quemaduras y arañazos—. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sentí como si miles de agujas estuvieran clavándose al mismo tiempo en mi mano… tch… debí usar un Jutsu Estilo Fuego… ir con un Estilo Rayo fue una grandísima idiotez de parte mía…Naruto… bastardo… tú…". —Pensó Sasuke mientras apretaba los dientes.

Naruto por su parte respiraba de manera entrecortada —L-lo hice… ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se repuso bastante impresionado con el poder de la técnica de Naruto… era una técnica poderosa… la técnica de una verdadera bestia —"Me clavo varias agujas de Chakra en un solo ataque… vaya Jutsu… Hmph… Naruto… te volviste fuerte…" —Pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Nada más fue dicho, Sasuke hizo un sello y comenzó a desaparecer en forma de llamas ante los sorprendidos presentes.

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamó Naruto. —¡Espera! —Sin embargo ya era tarde Sasuke había desaparecido completamente… de nuevo… Naruto había fallado… de nuevo, Sasuke había escapado.

—¡Maldición! ¡Volví a fracasar! —Grito Naruto golpeando el suelo... su voz decayó, sus ojos se volvieron azules oscuro sin vida, por la tristeza y frustración que sentía en esos momentos —Soy… soy… patético… —Fue lo que dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—Naruto… —Dijo Twilight mirando preocupada a Naruto. Jiraiya puso su mano en el hombro de la yegua para tranquilizarla, Twilight miro a Naruto con una expresión algo deprimida, sin espera y sin avisar fue hasta Naruto, Jiraiya no se opuso ante su elección, ya sabía los sentimientos de la yegua por Naruto… así que simplemente no se opuso.

Twilight se arrodillo enfrente de un arrodillado y deprimido Naruto, nunca lo había visto así antes… —Naruto… —Twilight puso una sonrisa para intentar alegrarlo —Todos fallamos alguna vez… no eres patético —Naruto levanto levemente la cabeza.

—¡Si! ¡Sasuke y tu tienen algo especial que nadie más tiene! —Dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Un vinculo inquebrantable —Dijo Rarity.

—¡Si un vinculo completamente inquebrantable! —Dijo Rainbow Dash revoloteando el aire.

—No importa si el dice que no les importa más, estoy segura de que Sasuke sigue pensando en ti como un gran amigo, compañero —Dijo Applejack.

—Umh… Naruto… —Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy —Estoy segura de que le sigues agradando a Sasuke… solo debes seguir esforzándote — Dijo Fluttershy.

Naruto se repuso lentamente de pie, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tras unos pequeños momentos esa pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una gran y radiante sonrisa en la cara del rubio, también cerrando los ojos en forma alegre. Las chicas no pudieron evitarlo, ellas también al ver la radiante sonrisa de Naruto sonrieron de igual manera.

Kenpachi se levanto sujetando su hombro, Umiko intento ayudarlo—. N-no hagas tanto esfuerzo.

Kenpachi la hizo a un lado con violencia haciendo que la gata demonio se estremezca un poco, con una mirada de menosprecio pensó —"Ese maldito Uchiha… la próxima vez… ¡Yo seré el que te inmovilice cuando te aplaste como una hormiga con mi forma gigante"—

Jiraiya se la pasaba pensando en algo… ¿a que era que habían venido ahí?... luego recordó la razón por la que ellos había venido hasta ahí… ¡Los Akatsuki que habían asesinado a la mayoría de la población de Eurasia City! ¿Dónde estaban?

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Y los Akatsukis que destruyeron la ciudad?! —Exclamó Jiraiya, en ese momento, todos los presentes se horrorizaron… ¡¿Dónde estaban los dos Akatsukis?

Un Guardia apareció con un hechizo de tele transportación, al parece para comunicarles algo —¡Todos! ¡Tienen que venir rápido a Ponyville! ¡Las Princesas Luna y Celestia! ¡Se están enfrentando a los asesinos!

**Bosque Everfree**

Jugo y Suigetsu se había reunido en lo que eran las ruinas del Bosque Everfree tras la explosión de Deidara, aparentemente habían sido llamados hasta ahí por alguien y por alguna razón.

De repente un _"Poof" _llamo la atención de los dos, de una nube de humo salió Sasuke, con algunas cuantas lastimaduras y moretones, además de tener la mano derecha lastimada como si hubiese recibido miles de agujas y cuchillazos.

—Sasuke ¿No que iba en busca de Itachi? —Pregunto Suigetsu en forma de burla.

—No estaba ahí… pero si hice lo que tenia que hacer… vi a mi viejo amigo antes de poder pelear contra Itachi… —Dijo Sasuke, entonces el grupo emprendió su caminata… hasta perderse en la oscuridad de las malezas de los arboles.

_**-La técnica de un verdadero monstruo ¡Estilo de Viento: Rasen-Shuriken!-**_

Naruto y el resto no supieron como reaccionar… nadie podía decir nada, finalmente Naruto hablo —¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! —Fue lo que grito el rubio, demostrando furia y frustración.

—¡Naruto! ¡Si vas! ¡VAN A CAPTURARTE! —Grito Jiraiya.

—¿Y que haremos aquí? ¡¿Esperar a que maten a Celestia y Luna?! ¡Ni loco!

—¡Tonto! ¡No estoy haciendo eso! —Naruto se sobresalto por esto, Jiraiya frunció el ceño—. Hay que planear algo si vamos a ir… no solo para pelear contra esos Akatsukis… ¡Si no para vengar a estos ponis!

—¡Tu Guardia real! ¡¿Sabes algo de estos dos Akatsukis?!

—S-si… intentamos matar al primero… al del cabello purpura… pero… cuando lo hicimos, cuando logramos clavarle una lanza directamente en el corazón… nada paso… se quedo ahí… riendo como un lunático, fue el terror más grande que había sentido en mi vida… no sabía como era posible… pero ahí estaba, ese fenómeno riendo como desquiciado como si la lanza le estuviera haciendo cosquillas… además… se volvió negro con una extrañas marcas blancas… y logro matar a mis compañeros… solo clavándose a si mismo…

De nuevo, dichos comentarios hicieron que Naruto se sobresaltara, Jiraiya frunció el ceño con seriedad... como si supiera lo que estaba pasando ahí…

—Ese Jutsu… si… conozco ese Jutsu —Dijo Jiraiya, sin más que decir, el se llevo la atención de las chicas, y el más curioso ahí.

—Es un Jutsu practicado por los miembros pertenecientes a la religión Jashin… consiste en conseguir una pequeña cantidad de la sangre del oponente, una vez obtenida, si se ingiere la sangre… el usuario será capaz de matar al oponente clavándose a si mismo… lo más aterrador de los Jashinistas es que son básicamente inmortales… no pueden morir ni ser asesinados… estamos lidiando básicamente con un inmortal…

—¡¿Y como vamos a luchar contra alguien que no podemos matar?! —Exclamó Naruto.

—Dije básicamente… existe una sola forma de matar a alguien como el…

—¿Cómo?

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que la cabeza del tipo sea destruida por completo, es la única forma en la cual podemos matarlo. —Dijo Jiraiya apuntándose en la cabeza con el dedo índice para que los presentes se dieran un idea—. Y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo —Dijo sonriendo, el grupo se acerco para oir el plan de Jiraiya…

* * *

**-Ponyville-**

En Ponyville se encontraba lidiando una batalla, era hacia las afueras de la ciudad para asegurarse de que nadie fuese lastimado por el ataque de los Akatsukis, en un lugar con unos pocos arboles y pasto, hierbas, y ramas cubriendo el suelo, ya que estaban cerca del Bosque Everfree.

Celestia y Luna estaba arrodilladas en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, Celestia tenia varias heridas y varios moretones, Luna también estaba en la misma situación, ante ellas, estaban los dos causantes de la destrucción: Hidan, el más bajo, y Kakuzu el más alto de los dos, aunque les habían dado un duro combate, Hidan tenia la mitad de la capa rasgada, y Kakuzu tenia a tres criaturas hechas de hilos negros con mascaras en frente detrás de el.

—¿Estas son las poderosas Princesas de las cuales el Jefe nos mando a destruir? Patético. —Dijo Hidan con su guadaña encima de su hombro.

—Son débiles ustedes dos… estaba esperando más pelea… esta batalla no vale ni siquiera cinco ryos. —Dijo Kakuzu con un tono de voz grave y con un poco de eco.

—Hermana… ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto Luna entrecortadamente.

—Tranquila Luna… aún me queda un as en la manga… gastare mucho Chakra… y no se que pueda pasarme si lo uso… probablemente muera, pero no hay otra opción —Dijo Celestia mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Estúpida hermana mayor! ¡Si usas eso vas ha-…!

—Pero si no lo hago… esos monstruos podrían repetir lo ocurrido en Eurasia City… no tengo otra opción hermana menor… —Dijo Celestia, ya de pie, esto llamo la atención de Hidan y Kakuzu. Celestia levanto las manos a ambos lados de su cuerno, su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura amarilla, Celestia le costaba mucho esfuerzo hacer esto… estaba apretando los dientes y dando leves gruñidos mientras lo hacía.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué planeara esta mula? —Se pregunto a si mismo Hidan.

—¡Sea lo que sea será una buen caballo asado!—Grito Kakuzu haciendo los sellos: Rata, perro y Tigre. Repentinamente la mascara con forma de tigre de Kakuzu abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que Kakuzu exclamo—. _¡Estilo de Fuego: Incendio mortal!_

Luego con la otra mascara de águila de color azul también abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que Kakuzu, haciendo en sello carnero exclamo —_¡Estilo de Viento: Daño de Presión!_

La boca de la mascara roja disparo una bala de fuego, mientras que la azul disparo una onda de viento comprimido, ambos ataque se combinaron formando una inmensa tormenta fuego que iba en dirección a las dos Princesa.

—¡Estilo Solar! —Pero el ataque de Celestia fue interrumpido por dos gritos:

—_¡Estilo de Agua: Choque de rápidos! —_Grito una voz femenina de pelaje blanco, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua brotara de su mano y comenzara a girar.

—_¡Estilo de Viento: Rasengan! —_Grito una voz masculina, obviamente Naruto, haciendo de nuevo la misma técnica.

—_Jutsu: Tifón Vórtice de Agua —_Ambos Jutsu chocaron volviéndose un enorme Tifón de agua que a su vez choco contra la técnica de Kakuzu, por ende, ambas técnicas terminaron desapareciendo, y provocando una inmensa nube de humo.

Nadie podía ver nada, Celestia al parecer se había desmayado por el casi uso de la técnica, pero estaba siendo cargada por alguien, la Princesa sentía unos fuertes brazos que la cargaban debajo de la espalda, y sus pantorrillas…

—Sentimos la demora… —Dijo una voz masculina, algo aguda, como si viniera de un joven.

Celestia comenzó a abrir más sus rosados ojos, vio unas mejillas con marcas similares a los bigotes de un gato, unos ojos de color celeste como el cielo, y un cabello puntiagudo amarillo similar a un sol, vio que vestía una chaqueta anaranjada, con las mangas negras hasta el pecho, con una franja bajando hacia abajo en el centro de la chaqueta…

En otro pudo verse una vestimenta roja, con un cabello blanco largo puntiagudo y un enorme pergamino atado con una cuerda en la espalda.

Al abrir sus ojos completamente, pudo verse claramente como sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo vivo al ver a su salvador que seguía cargándola así como si fuera una novia recién casada.

—¡¿Naruto Uzumaki?! —Exclamo la Princesa Celestia, Naruto era la persona que la estaba cargando de esa manera, los ojos de la Princesa no se despegaban del rubio, sin embargo Naruto miraba fijamente a Kakuzu y Hidan con el ceño fruncido. Con el vinieron los demás, excepto las invocaciones, quienes al parecer habían desaparecido debido a la cancelación de dicho Ninjutsu.

—El Zorro de la nueve colas ¿Hah? —Dijo Kakuzu de forma calmosa.

—No se ve tan intimidante como pensaba que se vería —agrego Hidan.

—Spike, Rarity… como lo acordamos, ustedes encárguense del tipo de la oz, nosotros nos encargaremos del tipo raro alto… contamos con ustedes, tengan cuidado, si pierden un poco de sangre contra este tipo… perderán más que una batalla. —Dijo Jiraiya, mirando a Spike y Rarity.

—Entendido. —Dijo Spike.

—No tienes porque preocuparte querido, estaremos bien… podremos contra este rufián aunque sea un inmortal —Dijo Rarity poniéndose en una pose de combate con una sonrisa retadora.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Carcajeó de manera sonora Hidan—. ¡Tiemblen de miedo, patéticos ateos! ¡Genial es nuestro turno! ¡Está bien!... voy a pelear contra el mocoso dragón y con la patética unicornio con cabello raro.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Track 01 – Main theme**

—¡¿QÚE DIJISTE DE MI HERMOSA MELENA?! —Dijo de forma entrecortada Rarity al mismo tiempo que sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra, se podía observar bien como un nervio resaltaba al lado izquierdo de su boca.

—"Oh-oh… le pego a Rarity en donde más duele" — pensó Spike con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

—Creo que oíste lo que dije… —Dijo Hidan de forma socarrona—. ¡RARO!

_Raro, raro, raro _esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Rarity, como ella comenzó a tiritar de la furia, incluso comenzó a apretar los puños de manera tensa y muy enojada.

—Ra-Rarity —Dijo algo asustado Naruto.

—¡¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMAR A LA MELENA DE UNA DAMA RARO?! —Grito Rarity de manera irritada—. ¡YA SE ACABO LA LINDA Y GENEROSA RARITY! ¡VOY A BARRER EL SUELO CONTIGO CUAL PEDAZO DE MIERDA ERES TÚ!

Hidan ni siquiera pudo responder a todo eso, estaba tan estupefacto por lo que le había gritado Rarity que literalmente, su quijada estaba tocando el suelo. Naruto estaba igual, sus ojos se había vuelto tan monumentales como un plato y su boca también estaba en el suelo.

—"Wow… simplemente… wow". —Pensó Jiraiya sin poder quitar su cara de asombro.

—"No hare enojar a Rarity en mi vida… o de lo contrario me triturara". —Pensó Spike.

—¡Vamos Spikey Wickey ! ¡Enseñémosle a este pedazo de mierda quien es el que manda aquí! —Ordeno Rarity.

Spike volvió a poner una pose de combate y dijo algo asustadizo—. ¡S-si! ¡Pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo lejos de aquí! ¡Ya sabes!... ese tipo si quita la sangre de alguien podría morir… no podemos arriesgar a nadie de aquí… deberíamos ir al Bosque Everfree.

Rarity dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Si, es una buena idea… no quiero que ningún poni inocente sea afectado por este combate.

Rarity y Spike prosiguieron con el plan, ellos se fueron corriendo hacia afuera de la ciudad guiando a Hidan junto con ellos—. ¡Naruto, muchachos! ¡El tipo raro alto es tuyo —Grito Spike mientras se alejaban.

—Uzumaki Naruto…—Dijo Kakuzu de forma tranquila—. quien hubiera dicho que serían ustedes quienes nos encontraran.

Naruto bajo con cuidado a Celestia, esta quedo sentada en el suelo—. Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna… no se esfuercen más, quédense aquí y descansen. —Naruto se volteo.

—Naruto… Uzumaki… —Dijo Celestia con un rubor en su rostro.

—N-Naruto —Dijo Luna de la misma forma que su hermana mayor.

—Yo me encargare de derrotarlo. —Dijo Naruto

—¡N-no hagas algo tan arriesgado! ¡¿Qué tal si tu-?! —Exclamó Celestia, solo para ser interrumpida por Jiraiya.

—Tranquila… —Dijo Jiraiya —Solo mira… están apunto de ver a un nuevo Naruto. —En eso Naruto hizo el sello del Jutsu clones de sombra, lo curioso, es que si se observaba bien, se podía notar que los ojos de Naruto se había vuelto con la pupila rasgada, pero aún así azules.

* * *

**(Con Rarity y Spike)**

Spike y Rarity corrían entre las malezas de los arboles y ramas del bosque Everfree, detrás de ellos, también corría Hidan. Al pensar que los dos lo estaban guiando a la nada aparentemente, este comenzó a molestarse.

—¡Oigan! —Grito—. ¡¿A dónde demonios me llevan malditos?! —Rarity y Spike le dieron una sonrisa astuta, como si planearan algo.

—¡Ya verán! —Exclamo Hidan.

Rarity y Spike finalmente se detuvieron, dejando a Hidan extrañado—. ¿Hmm? ¿Qué planean?

Spike y Rarity se prepararon para pelear contra Hidan, este aún así no para de estar confiado—. ¿En serio? ¿Quieren que pelee contra esta unicornio dramática de cabello raro y contra la lagartija mutante? Debe ser una broma.

Los ojos de Rarity se pusieron negros y sus dientes puntiagudos, ella fue corriendo hacia Hidan al mismo tiempo que grito—. ¡YA VAN DOS VECES! —Rarity intento patear a Hidan, cosa que esquivo con dificultad —¡Wow! ¡Oye era una broma —Hidan esquivo otra patada —¡¿No sabes acaso lo que es una broma maldición?! —

Rarity dio un puñetazo al árbol más cercano gritando —¡NO ME PARECIO GRACIOSO MALDITO! —El golpe causo que varios arboles en la dirección en donde Rarity había golpeado se destrozaran y comenzaran a caerse. Fueron como veinte o treinta arboles los afectados por ese golpe.

Hidan trago saliva —Esto no va a ser fácil —Dijo Hidan mirando la dirección de los arboles.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

(Con Naruto y los demás)

**-Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II Track 08 Frozen Flare –Shura no Huin-**

Naruto tomo aire y luego lo dejo ir nuevamente, entonces dijo —_¡Jutsu clones de sombra! —_Tres clones fueron el resultado del Jutsu. Kakuzu miro algo sorprendido y dijo —Clones de sombras… sin duda eres el Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas —

—Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna… —Dijo Twilight acercándose a Luna y Celestia.

—Tengan cuidado mi fiel alumna—Dijo Celestia—… esas mascaras que lo acompañan tienen un corazón que los mueve… además de poder usar Jutsus Elementales, yo y mi Hermana hemos destruido dos corazones… lo cual significa que lo matamos dos veces… quedan tres, además en un experto en el combate a distancia, puede usar todo tipo de transformación de la naturaleza —

—¡¿Todo tipo?!— Exclamo espantada por semejante noticia —¡NARUTO! —Grito pero fue detenida por Jiraiya —¿Señor Jiraiya? —Dijo al ver a Jiraiya, el negó con la cabeza, señalándole que no interviniera.

—¡Chicas! ¡Necesitare de su ayuda! ¡Ataquen al Akatsuki mientras mis clones lo hacen! ¡Tengo un plan! —Dijo Naruto.

—¡Si! —Asintieron las chicas.

—Es hora de enseñarle a este muñeco de trapo humano que es lo que nosotros podemos hacer —Dijo Naruto seriamente. Los Clones de Naruto se lanzaron al combate. Sin embargo, Kakuzu agarro al verdadero Naruto y comenzó a apretarlo, como resultado los clones desaparecieron, Naruto comenzaba sangrar y vio a la única cercana a la escena —¡Fluttershy! ¡Ayúdame! —Grito Naruto.

Fluttershy retrocedió —"Tengo miedo… pero… si no lo ayudo… Naruto va a…"— Kakuzu apretó más al rubio con sus hilos negros —¡DAAAH! ¡FLUTTERSHY! ¡NO TENGAS MIEDO Y PELEA! —Grito Naruto.

En eso Kakuzu vio una libélula de ojos enormes con una sonrisa amigable, la libélula se poso en la nariz del Akatsuki, Kakuzu molesto la expulso de su nariz usando los dedos índice y medio —Odio los malditos insectos. —

**Fin del Soundtrack**

Fluttershy contuvo el aliento al verlo —¡Oh santo cielo! ¡¿Estas bromeando?! —Grito llamando la atención del Akatsuki, Kakuzu elevo una ceja viendo esto, Naruto simplemente se quedo sin palabras —¡Digo eres malo, eres perverso!¡Pero! ¡¿lastimar a una pequeña e inocente libélula?! ¡¿Primero unos pequeños ponis que no podían defenderse y ahora una pequeña libélula?! ¡LO QUE ERES NO ES MÁS QUE UN GRANDE Y MONUMENTAL PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡PORQUE MEJOR NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO! ¡NO MEJOR IDEA! ¡VOY A DARTE UNA PALIZA QUE JAMAS OLVIDARAS POR EL RESTO DE TU POBRE Y PATÉTICA VIDA —Fluttershy golpeo ambas palmas y las cerro.

—¡ESTILO MADERA! —Una enorme tabla de madera salió del suelo golpeando a Kakuzu directamente el estomago, Kakuzu todo lo que pudo hacer fue gruñir por el dolor —¡GAK! —

Fluttershy voló hasta el con una velocidad molesta y le dio un puñetazo directamente en la nariz, el poder del puñetazo fue tal que la cara del Akatsuki se hundió en y salió despedido —¡GAAAAAH! —y termino golpeándose contra el árbol.

Fluttershy de nuevo voló hacia el Akatsuki y le dio varios puñetazos en el estomago, haciendo que el Akatsuki sintiera un dolor bastante agudo por la cantidad de puñetazos, en esto, Naruto se quitaba los hilos que lo rodeaba, mientras miraba anonadado como Fluttershy golpeaba al Akatsuki, de hecho el grupo entero estaba sorprendido.

Fluttershy unió ambos puños y le dio un solo golpe en la cabeza mandándolo hacia el suelo causando un enorme cráter en el suelo del cual salía humo y volaban varios escombros por la fuerza de la pegaso.

Fluttershy aterrizo en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente con el ceño fruncido. Luego volteo hacia atrás y vio como el grupo la estaba observando anonadados, Fluttershy emitió una pequeña risa —Oh… lo... siento —

Kakuzu se levanto, cubierto de suciedad y moretones por todo el castigo recibido de parte de la pegaso amarilla —"Vaya… no me había imaginado, que esa maldita pegaso tímida tuviera tanta fuerza… Itachi, eres un maldito mentiroso… dijo que ella se echo a correr llorando por el miedo… pero acaba de pegarme una enorme paliza… en ese caso…" —

Naruto asintió con la mano en su mentón, dándole una pose meditabunda —"Con su velocidad y estilo de lucha necesitare un mínimo de tres Clones de sombra" —

* * *

**(Con los amigos de Naruto)**

Los Jonin, y los ahora diez de la Hoja veían en silencio como se libraba el combate contra los inmortales de Akatsuki, algunos nerviosos, otros preocupados, otros sabiendo que Naruto ganaría este combate debido a su forma de ser.

Kakashi detrás de su mascara sonrió y pensó —"Acumulo experiencia solo mirando el combate de la pegaso contra el Akatsuki… Naruto has madurado mucho más de lo que yo esperaba" —

* * *

**(Con Naruto)**

El combate de Kakuzu y Naruto dio inicio, Naruto corrió hacia el Akatsuki, le dio una patada la cual esquivo, Kakuzu agarro la pierna con la que Naruto intento patearlo y lo golpeo contra un árbol —¡Gah! —Exclamo Naruto cayendo al suelo.

—¡NARUTO! —Grito Twilight.

—Maldición… no esta yéndole bien… —Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto no se rindió todavía, se repuso y intento golpear a Kakuzu, el bloqueo el golpe, Naruto intento una patada, mismo resultado: Bloqueada, intento una combinación de cinco golpes y tres patadas, también fueron bloqueadas.

Sin embargo Kakuzu no pudo detener un puñetazo que fue a su estomago —¡Gah! —Exclamó Kakuzu, luego se agarro el estomago algo adolorido, levantándose levemente dijo —Tú maldito… bien, se nota que no puedo confiarme con alguien como tú… así que ¡Mejo utilizo esto! —Kakuzu hizo el sello serpiente y grito —¡Estilo de Rayo: Fuerza Negativa! —de la boca de la mascara amarilla salió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que iba en dirección hacia Naruto.

Naruto viendo venir el rayo, corrió en dirección hacia atrás, el relámpago lo seguía, el salto para salvarse, pero entonces vio la mascara de fuego debajo de el, dicha mascara escupió una bala de fuego, que Naruto eludió saltando hacia un árbol y luego corriendo hacia arriba, el esquivo como cinco a diez balas que vinieron hacia el, entonces la mascara de viento intento lanzarle una onda de viento comprimida, que por poco eludió. Entonces debajo de el, vio de nuevo a la mascara de viento persiguiéndolo, Naruto salto y le dio una patada a la mascara rompiéndola en pedazos y haciendo que impacte en el suelo.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo, pero Kakuzu era persistente—. ¡¿Qué te parece esto?! ¡Estilo de Fuego: Incendio mortal! —La mascara disparo una gran bocanada de fuego en dirección hacia Naruto, Naruto reacciono con el poder del nueve colas —¡DAAAAAAAAH! ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAH! —Salto y literalmente atravesó la bocanada de fuego como si nada, con el poder del zorro le dio un golpe directamente en la cara a Kakuzu mandándolo hacia el árbol más cercano.

En eso, para la sorpresa de Naruto, las dos mascaras restantes de Kakuzu, fueron volando directamente hacia el Akatsuki y luego literalmente entraron en el interior de la espalda de Kakuzu, Kakuzu se transformo, ya no tenia una forma humana, sus mascaras estaban a ambos lados de su cara, su boca se separo en dos al punto de parecer otra mascara, incluso perdió su gorro y se veía que tenia un pelo largo castaño.

—Que feo —Dijo Twilight con la frente azulada.

—Ha de ser una preparación para lo que Naruto planea —Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto quedo conmocionado al ver esto, Kakuzu con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa dijo —¿Listo mocoso? Porque ya se acabaron los juegos… ahora si voy a matarte.

* * *

**(Con Rarity y Spike)**

Rarity y Spike seguían intentando pelear contra el Akatsuki, Hidan intentaba hacer de todo para sacarles un poco de sangre, pero se harto de eso, por lo tanto estaba intentando simplemente el matarlos con su guadaña, Spike y Rarity estaban visiblemente cansados… cubiertos de varias manchas, gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, y ojeras.

—¡¿Qué les pasa es eso todo lo que tienen?! —Exclamo Hidan en forma de pregunta con una sonrisa maniática mientras intentaba matar a Spike. Rarity entonces le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo hacia un árbol.

—¡No dejare que lastimes a Spikey Wickey! ¡Entendido! —Dijo firmemente—. Y aún no te perdono lo de mi melena.

Hidan se repuso haciendo un gesto de molestia —Keh, como si me importara… ustedes dos van a morir aquí —Dijo Hidan con una sonrisa arrogante.

Rarity intento darle un golpe pero Hidan lo paro con su mano, luego le dio un rodillazo a la yegua en el estomago, y luego… la corto con su guadaña… pero termino siendo un diamante —¡¿Substitución?! —

Rarity apareció detrás de Hidan haciendo el sello pájaro exclamo —¡Estilo Diamante: Crecimiento de espinas de rubí! —Rápidamente de la tierra comenzaron a salir varios rubíes puntiagudos, dicho rubíes crecían a una velocidad abrumadora que Hidan tuvo que comenzar a retroceder, en el proceso perdió su guadaña debido a uno.

Hidan dio un paso… pero algo paso, un hilo se estiro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hidan termino rodeado de Sellos explosivos, todos cubrían su cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—Caíste en mi trampa —Dijo Spike poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿Trampa?! ¡Bastardo inteligente! ¡¿Cuándo lo planearon?! —Grito Hidan.

—Poco antes de aparecernos frente a ustedes ¿Realmente pensabas que íbamos a venir sin un plan? Realmente eres un estúpido —Dijo Rarity.

—¡Tu maldita unicornio! —Grito Hidan entre otras cosas más.

—Spike … si no te molesta —Dijo Rarity

—Encantado —Spike hizo un sello y contuvo algo de aire—.Esto es por los ponis de Eurasia City maldito —Spike disparo una bola de fuego que fue directamente a los sellos explosivos, el ambiente pareció volverse mudo por la tensión…Hidan vio con espanto como el fuego toco un sello… solo uno basto… solo uno y ¡BOOM! Los sellos explosivos detonaron.

La explosión dejo un profundo cráter en el suelo, un profundo y enorme cráter, ahí Rarity y Spike se asomaron para ver, ahí estaba Hidan… bueno, lo que quedaba de el, su cuerpo se hizo pedazos por la explosión, lo único que quedaba de el era su cabeza cubierta de sangre en la parte inferior del labio.

—¡Jajajaja! —Rio la cabeza cercenada del Akatsuki—.¡¿Qué tal se siente?! ¡¿Eh chicos?! ¡¿QUÉ TAL SE SIENTE EL SABER QUE VAN A ASESINAR A ALGUIEN?! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Spike y Rarity veían al Akatsuki en su lamentable estado, ambos con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados—.¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto?! ¡Jajajaja! —La expresión de Hidan cambio a rabia —¡RECIBIRÁN EL CASTIGO DE LORD JASHIN! ¡RECUÉRDENLO! ¡SERÁN JUZGADOS POR LA FE JASHIN!

Rarity le dio a Spike un Kunai con un hilo de sellos explosivos atados a la arma blanca—. Te seremos sinceros, ni yo ni Rarity estamos asustados… antes hubiera corrido y puesto alguna excusa para no pelear… pero ahora ya no, no tengo miedo… estoy cansado de correr, entre tu y yo hay una diferencia de creencias, yo y Rarity creemos en la voluntad del fuego que Naruto y Jiraiya nos enseñaron, pero tu dios ahora mismo no es ningún Lord Jashin… ahora mismo soy yo… ¡Yo te juzgare! ¡Por todos esos pobres ponis de Eurasia City que murieron sin razón alguna por tu culpa y la de tu compañero! —Spike sin más que decir, lanzo el Kunai hacia el cráter, causando una enorme explosión que hizo que varios escombros comenzaran a caer.

—¡¿No se los dije antes?! ¡¿Qué serian juzgados por la fe Jashin?! ¡¿No?! —Grito Hidan riendo de manera desquiciada mientras su cabeza era lentamente aplastada por las rocas, hasta ser casi cubierto, lo único descubierto eran sus ojos y una pequeña parte de su boca—. ¡JAJAJA! ¡Yo seré el que los juzgue! ¡Todo lo que necesito son mis dientes! ¡Los morderé hasta hacerlos peda-! —Las palabras de Hidan fueron cortadas debido a que alguien le lanzo una piedra.

Rarity había pateado una piedra cubriendo completamente al Akatsuki, con una mirada con furia tranquila—. Eso fue por esos pobres potros que lastimaron, rufianes…

Spike cayo al suelo cansado —Lo hicimos… derrotamos a un Akatsuki… no puedo creerlo ¡Vencimos a un criminal rango S! —Dijo Spike respirando agitadamente por el cansancio.

Rarity también cayo sentada —Si… uf… lo hiciste bien Spike —Dijo Sonriéndole de manera agradable, Spike entonces sonrió de forma radiante, como lo hacia Naruto.

—Ahora solo debemos dejarle el resto a Naruto… —Dijo Spike recostándose en el suelo.

—"Naruto…" —Pensó Rarity mirando hacia el cielo, luego sonrió con un sutil sonrojo —"Tu puedes hacerlo" —

* * *

**(Con Naruto)**

De nuevo Naruto, había hecho tres clones, ahora si… los clones estaban preparando la técnica que Naruto había entrenado por tanto tiempo, había llegado el momento de estrenar la nueva técnica.

Kakuzu se sobresalto al ver lo que estaba viendo, Jiraiya sonrió de forma orgullosa, Celestia y Luna no podían creer lo que veían, el ruido que emitía la técnica era agudo y casi ensordecedor.

—"Lo hizo…" —Pensó Jiraiya, sonriendo.

**Flashback**

_Naruto y Jiraiya estaban en medio del entrenamiento en el campo de entrenamiento, el campo estaba cubierto de cráteres, grietas y mucho humo, ahí Naruto se encontraba con un Estilo de Viento: Rasengan._

—_Lo conseguí ¡Mire Sabio Pervertido! —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Jiraiya por su lado tenia un Rasengan común y corriente._

—_Bien… ahora golpéalo contra mi Rasengan para comprobar lo bueno que es este nuevo Jutsu… —Dijo Jiraiya._

—_¡Si! —Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa._

_Ambos corrieron gritando —¡OOOOOOOOOAH! —Finalmente ambas técnicas chocaron, oyéndose un ensordecedor ruido…_

_Ambos estaban espalda contra espalda, de ambas manos salían humo, Naruto no había resultado lastimado… pero la mano de Jiraiya termino con varias quemaduras, Jiraiya casi se desmaya por el esfuerzo, mirando sorprendido su mano —"Mi mano… el…" —Jiraiya se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a…_

—_¡M-Minato! — Alrededor de Naruto vio la silueta de su viejo estudiante: Minato. Estando de espaldas._

_Jiraiya solo dio un suspiro con una sonrisa —"Nunca deja de sorprenderme" —_

**Acaba el Flashback**

—"Y aún sigue sin dejar de sorprenderme" —pensó Jiraiya aún sonriendo.

—"¿Qué es ese Jutsu? Sea lo que sea… no puedo dejar que me golpee, sino… estaré muerto"—Pensó Kakuzu con terror, mirando hacia la técnica la cual estaba creando Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto reflejaban rabia, algo más… pupila rasgada aunque seguían siendo azules, tenían la pupila rasgada, Naruto entonces grito el nombre de su nueva y poderosa técnica _—¡Estilo de Viento: Rasen-Shuriken! (Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken) —_ Era un Rasengan… pero dicho Rasengan estaba rodeado de unas gigantescas aspas de color blanco que giraban provocando un ruido casi ensordecedor.

—¡Vamos! —Los clones comenzaron a correr hacia Kakuzu, Kakuzu se preparo, pero cuando Naruto llego justo enfrente del Akatsuki, Kakuzu salto hacia arriba en el aire por encima de Naruto.

—"Puedo ignorar a los Clones del sombra, al que debo eliminar es el del Jutsu"— Kakuzu lanzo todos los hilos en dirección al Naruto con el Rasen-Shuriken.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Se dio cuenta! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash, Jiraiya apretó los dientes con el ceño fruncido.

El ataque de Kakuzu impacto a Naruto… el había quedado en el suelo inmóvil, con una mirada muerta, sangre salía de su boca. Twilight viendo esto grito de horror —¡NOOOOO! ¡NARUTO! —

Luna y Celestia apartaron la vista con lagrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo Jiraiya miro hacía arriba y sonrió —Je… bien pensado mocoso — "Naruto" desapareció en una nube de humo… ¡Era un clon!

—"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Era un clon!" — Pensó Kakuzu conmocionado.

–**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST I – Track 02 – Heaven Shaking Event –**

—¡Estoy aquí arriba de veras! —Grito una voz, Kakuzu se volteo con horror para ver Naruto acercarse a el con el Rasen Shuriken a su espalda —¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! —Grito Naruto.

—"Ese bastardo, ha arriesgado su cuerpo real para distraerme" —Pensó mientras veía su inminente muerte.

—¡COMETE ESTO! ¡ESTILO DE VIENTO!¡RASEN SHURIKEN! —Grito Naruto, Naruto con toda su fuerza impacto el Rasen Shuriken en la espalda de Kakuzu, el poder del Jutsu fue tal, que incluso el resplandor era visible en su pecho.

—¡GHAAAGH! —Grito Kakuzu, repentinamente la técnica se separo del brazo de Naruto junto con Kakuzu y ambos salieron despedidos unos metros, Jiraiya entonces supo lo que se venia —¡CUIDADO CON LA ONDA EXPANSIVA! —

—¡¿DE QUE ONDA EXPANSIVA HABLAS?! —Pregunto Luna alzando la voz.

Las aspas del Rasen Shuriken desaparecieron en la espalda de Kakuzu, el Rasengan se metió dentro de la piel de Akatsuki y entonces ¡BOOM! ¡La energía exploto en forma de una esfera gigantesca de viento!

—¡DE ESA ONDA EXPANSIVA!

—¡KYAAAAAAAAH! —Grito Fluttershy mientras se cubría de la onda expansiva.

* * *

**(Con Rarity y Spike)**

La onda expansiva fue tal, que incluso Rarity y Spike la sintieron, en donde ellos estaban, la onda movió los arboles tan violentamente como si hubiese un huracán, Spike y Rarity se intentaron cubrir del poder de la explosión.

—¡KYAAAAAH!—Grito Rarity—¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! —

—¡Viene de donde están los muchachos! —Grito Spike

* * *

**(Con Naruto)**

Naruto cayo al suelo enfrente de las chicas, las Princesas y Jiraiya. Por otro lado Kakuzu en el interior de la esfera de energía, sentía como si miles de millones de agujas se iban clavando lentamente en su piel.

—¡GUUUUUUUAH! —Grito mientras las agujas iban clavándose dentro de el.

La esfera se disipo, dejando un enorme cráter abajo, ahí arriba estaba flotando un Kakuzu completamente despedazado por el Jutsu, finalmente el Akatsuki cayo al suelo, muerto… nadie podría haber sobrevivido a semejante técnica, los últimos dos corazones de Kakuzu se hicieron cenizas.

* * *

**(Con los amigos de Naruto)**

Todo el mundo estaba completamente pasmado, nadie sabia que decir ni que hacer, incluso a Asuma se le cayo el cigarro de la boca al ver lo que estaba viendo, Kakashi ni siquiera sabía que decir.

—"Increíble… ni siquiera con el Sharingan pude ver cuantas cortadas le dio el chakra de viento de Naruto… vaya Jutsu" —Pensó Kakashi.

—N-Naruto hizo lo que yo creo que hizo —Dijo Shikamaru igual de sorprendido.

—S-sin duda —Dijo Asuma —Acaba de darle como un millón de cortes … no quizás hasta más con una sola técnica… y eso que el era el peor estudiante antes —

* * *

**(Con Naruto)**

Rarity y Spike llegaron a la escena, para encontrarse a todo sorprendidos, y a un Naruto tirado en el suelo agotado, lo que les pareció más increíble fue ver al Akatsuki Kakuzu en el suelo tirado.

Jiraiya sonrió —"Hmm… ya no necesita más de mi… Naruto ha madurado… además…"— Jiraiya miro a las mane six y las Princesas y como ayudaban a Naruto a levantarse.

—"Creo que el esta en buenas manos…"

Naruto cansado dio un pulgar arriba —Ves… te dije que lo dominaría en menos de una semana… —

**-Fin del Soundtrack-**

El grupo bajo hacia abajo en el lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de Kakuzu, el destrozado Kakuzu miro fijamente a Naruto le dijo —Tu… maldito mocoso… mira lo que me hiciste… puede que ahora no pueda hacer mucho… no se como… no se cuando… pero voy a vengarme… me asegurare de matarte a ti y a tus patéticas zorras… —

—Para alguien que lucho contra el primer Hokage sin duda soy un mocoso… pero para nosotros eres alguien acabado, un viejo decrepito… por eso… te llego la hora de morir… — Jiraiya saco un Kunai y lo preparo —¡La siguiente generación siempre sobrepasa a la primera! ¡Es el ciclo interminable de la vida! — Jiraiya bajo el Kunai… acabando así con Kakuzu.

* * *

**(Como treinta minutos después)**

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, el grupo siguió cargando con Naruto, para ser específicos, Jiraiya quien estaba aún agotado por todo el esfuerzo, había luchado contra un Tanuki, Sasuke y contra un Akatsuki en un mismo día y obviamente estaba cansado, Celestia y Luna ya se habían marchado.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunto Spike

—No queda mucho que hacer: Prepararnos para la Gran Gala del Galope, hacer los vestidos… conseguir pareja —Dijo Twilight.

—Supongo que aquí tengo al perfecto ejemplar —Dijo Señalando a Naruto. Naruto sacando fuerzas de la nada le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza Jiraiya —Oh si que gracioso.

—¡No me pegues soy tu maestro! —Grito Jiraiya.

—¡Lo que es usted es un gran Pervertido! —Grito Naruto.

Las chicas y Spike comenzaron a reír por el comportamiento de los dos.

—Estos dos nunca cambiaran —Dijo Twilight sonriendo.

—Tu lo has dicho —Agrego Spike, las chicas y Spike se alejaron yéndose a sus respectivo hogares mientras Naruto y Jiraiya seguían discutiendo… una batalla difícil había terminado, pero aún habían muchas por venir…

* * *

_Tema de cierre: __Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ Por HOME MADE Kazoku_

_**Descripción del Ending**_

Aparece Twilight en su cuarto vestida arrodillada en su cama, solo con un camisón blanco con tirantes en los hombros que llega hasta los muslos, mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia la luna con una mirada de cierta preocupación.

_**Sora wo mi agereba hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru, Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver. son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes)**_

Mientras Naruto se encuentra por encima en el balcón más alto recostado en el suelo mirando el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, Twilight va hasta donde esta Naruto, pero se detiene y lo observa.

_**Sou no dakara boku mo hitokiwa kagayaitetain da me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad, solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz)**_

Naruto se sienta y levanta la mirada, mira por un momento en suelo, luego se muestra Twilight de nuevo mirando a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que el viento mueve sus cabellos, luego se vuelve a mostrar a Naruto quien levanta la mirada hacia el cielo.

Luego aparece Sasuke apartando la mirada, luego a Naruto con cara de asco con los brazos cruzados, luego a el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en una foto grupal.

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue (Este es el parque donde suelo, venir desde que yo era muy pequeño…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corriendo tras Tora en un prado, Naruto se tira pero no logra alcanzarlo y cae al suelo.

_**Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki (En donde suelo desahogarme y concentrarme…)**_

Luego a Naruto encima de la mesa en la Academia Ninja frente a Sasuke con chispas de rivalidad saliéndoles de los ojos, uno de los que están delante de ellos empuja a Naruto accidentalmente y provoco que los dos se besaran y luego se separen rápidamente escupiendo con asco.

_**Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de (Y los problemas que me aquejan resolverlos. Aún no entiendo como desde aquel momento… )**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Sasuke corriendo a toda fuerza por el árbol, Sakura al ver esto sonríe y Kakashi también, aparece Naruto de cabeza colgado del árbol, pero se suelta, aunque Sasuke lo salva agarrándolo del talón.

_**Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru (… No he sido capaz de alcanzar mi sueño ¿Sera que para mi todo a terminado? No soy más que un pobre triste y débil soñador)**_

Entonces se muestra Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura encima de un tejado viendo el atardecer con una sonrisa en sus caras cada uno.

_**Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora chiisana koro no negaigoto ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama (Esto no puede ser, no soy no así, aún recuerdo aquel cuando mire al cielo, a aquella estrella yo le pedí, que mi sueños me ayudara a realizar…)**_

Naruto entonces siente algo, voltea y ve a Twilight sonriéndolo tomándolo de la mano mientras los dos están sentados.

…

Y entonces Naruto y Twilight levantan la mirada para ver el sin fin de estrellas en el cielo, tras un momento Twilight pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Naruto y después pasa una estrella fugaz.

_**Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite (Cada vez al levantar, la mirada al cielo estrellas podre ver, son como gente brillando eternamente, anhelando sueños diferentes, yo quisiera destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad… solo debo los ojos cerrar… y creer en aquella estrella fugaz.)**_


	17. La mejor noche en la historia

**Aquí el capitulo 16, ya casi es el final de la primera temporada. Aunque en un principio pensé en saltarme la Gala, decidí ponerlo… por cierto… al final, este capitulo tendrá comedia al por mayor…y el Opening y el ending son reemplazados por otros… espero les guste el nuevo Opening y el nuevo ending.**

**Aquí va el capitulo 16.**

* * *

**Opening: Rewrite (Reescrito) por Asian Kung fu Generation (Opening 4 de Fullmetal Alchemist) (Letras arriba de la parte descrita)**

_**(Guitarra)**_

El Opening comienza con una vista desenfocada del valle del fin desde el final de la cascada que se va elevando progresivamente, la cámara se oscurece y vuelve a la misma imagen, lo mismo vuelve a pasar tras un momento, dos hojas vuelan por la pantalla y aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou".

_**Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara (Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes, porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existir)**_

Aparecen Naruto de frente con la cabeza gacha, a la derecha de Naruto hay un cráter, detrás de dicho cráter está Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto, el lugar en donde están los dos podrían decirse es una llanura con el clima tormentoso, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras con un gran vendaval.

_**Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa. (El futuro al cual yo me quise aferrar)**_

Aparece Sasuke en un primer plano, que inclina su mirada levemente hacia atrás mirando fijamente la cámara.

_**"Songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo (Un conflicto presenta entre "dignidad" y "libertad")**_

Luego aparece la cara de Naruto en primer plano aún mirando hacia debajo hacia el suelo de forma melancólica.

_**(Solo de guitarra)**_

Aparece Itachi a lo lejos en una pradera en la tarde, luego aparece la cara de Itachi de primer plano mirando hacia el cielo con una lagrima saliéndole del ojo izquierdo.

_**Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa (Quiero borrar mi distorsionada imagen)**_

Aparece Jiraiya sentado encima de su pergamino sin su banda mirando hacia el monumento Hokage

_**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara (Porque veo en ella todas mis limitaciones)**_

La cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Jiraiya quien sonríe y lo comienza a escribir en su libro con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz"

_**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa (En una ventana de un confundido yo)**_

Aparece Naruto con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillo de los pantalones, mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en los jardines de Canterlot mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa, en la noche, detrás de el están las mane six y las dos Princesas.

_**Kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo (Hay un calendario del pasado año que ni fechas tiene ya)**_

Aparece Tsunade mirando desde afuera de su ventana con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, hacia afuera esta lloviendo, Tsunade agacha su cabeza y lagrimas brotan de los ojos.

Luego aparece Pain, la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su Rinnegan.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite (Borra, reescribre)**_

Aparece Discord, quien esquiva varios de los brazos de Chakra de Naruto en su forma de tres colas, tras esto Naruto da un grito transformándose en su forma de Cuatro colas y se lanza a atacarlo nuevamente con los brazos de Chakra, Discord intenta golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Naruto le da un ataque con su garra mandándolo lejos.

_**kudaranai chou gensou (Esa estúpida fantasía)**_

Aparece Sasuke lanzándole varios espadazos a Itachi, el los para con su Kunai, los dos se alejan entonces, Sasuke lanza una bola de Fuego Itachi se lanza hacia Sasuke.

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o (La inolvidable sensación de ser)**_

Itachi con varias heridas en su cuerpo con dos hilos de sangre saliéndole a ambos lados de los labios le pica la frente a Sasuke como cuando eran niños, luego aparece el ojo derecho de Sasuke en primer plano que cambia a un Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**Kishikaisei RIRAITO shite (Revive, reescribe)**_

Aparece Jiraiya con Gamaken peleando contra el Cancerbero del Pain Animal, Jiraiya se lanza y le da una patada, tras esto llegan el resto de los Seis caminos de dolor, cada uno lucha.

_**imi no nai mousou mo (La imaginación sin sentido)**_

Los seis caminos del dolor se lanzan por encima de Jiraiya y caen en picada con seis, Jiraiya entonces crea un enorme Rasengan y lo prepara para impactarlo contra los seis caminos del dolor.

_**kimi o nasu dendouryoku (La fuerza coductora que te crea, …)**_

Aparece una imagen de Naruto sonriendo, Jiraiya sonríe ante esto, luego aparece Jiraiya en el fondo del agua hundiéndose lentamente.

_**zenshin zenrei o kure yo… kure yo… kure yo… oh yeah, yeah, yeah (…dale todo tu cuerpo y tu alma… alma… alma… oh si, si, si)**_

Luego aparece Naruto en los jardines de Canterlot, el se voltea y ve a las chicas con sus vestidos de la gala y las Princesas sonriéndole, Twilight se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, la cámara se aleja y muestra la luna en lo más alto, luego aparece una imagen de Naruto en Modo Sabio de espaldas.

* * *

_**Ponyville, campo de entrenamiento de Naruto.**_

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 17-Kamiya Dojo -A Theme of Kenshin's Family-**

Habían pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la batalla contra los Destructores inmortales: Hidan y Kakuzu, varias cosas habían pasado durante todo ese tiempo aunque no fueron problemas muy difíciles de superar por nuestros héroes , como Rainbow Dash quien logro hacer una legendaria Rain-Plosión sónica salvando a Rarity, un problema Rarity tuvo con los Perros Diamante quienes… bueno, Rarity les dio una paliza en el momento que le dijeron mula y se fue sola del lugar, así como las chicas les habían contado a las Cuttie Marc Crusaders (eso incluye Naruto) sobre como obtuvieron sus Cuttie Marc, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado la noches que las chicas esperaban… la mejor noche de todas, Naruto por su parte no estaba muy entusiasmado debido a esto.

El rubio estaba junto con Spike y Jiraiya en el campo de entrenamiento recostados los tres mirando el cielo, el dragón y Naruto se habían mantenido tan unidos que incluso uno podría decir que estos dos eran ya hermanos, de hecho ellos se consideraban ya hermanos, Spike el hermano menor que Naruto nunca tuvo y Naruto el hermano mayor que Spike nunca tuvo.

—No puedo creer que volveré a ver Canterlot —Dijo Spike alegre—. No he visto ese lugar en mucho tiempo, es nuestro hogar natal, de mi y de Twilight.

—Canterlot es realmente genial ¿Hah? —Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya que si! Es la capital de Equestria ¡No puedo esperar a que tu y Jiraiya la conozcan!

—Si no puedo esperar para gastarles de mis mejores bromas y mucho más ahora que controlo esto de la magia —Dijo Naruto frotando ambas manos de manera maliciosa. Naruto y Jiraiya durante el tiempo tras la derrota de Hidan y Kakuzu, pudieron entrenar sus habilidades en magia, gracias a Twilight, Celestia y Luna en forma de agradecimiento por así decirlo al entrenamiento que el rubio les había dado, claro, Naruto tuvo problemas durante el entrenamiento y por problemas, podríamos decir que le tuvieron que decir varias veces que hacer hasta que el despistado rubio finalmente comprendió, con forme el tiempo avanzo Naruto y Jiraiya podrían desde hacer levitar objetos, hasta transformar objetos.

—¿Es eso en lo único que piensas Naruto? —Preguntó Spike elevando una ceja.

—¡Oh vamos Spike! ¡Será divertido! —Naruto le dio un palmazo bastante fuerte en la espalda de manera amistosa—. ¡Debes aprender a ser más relajado! ¡Como yo jeje!

—Vamos creo que deberíamos prepararnos para esta noche… aunque sinceramente no estoy tan alegre de tener que usar traje —Dijo Jiraiya con algo de desagrado en su voz, detrás de el fueron Naruto y Spike.

—Tranquilo Sabio Pervertido… tras rogarle mucho a Celestia, la convencí de que nosotros dos podamos ir con nuestra ropa normal —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y las manos detrás de la cabeza

—Por lo menos. —Dijo Jiraiya.

* * *

**-La mejor noche en la historia ¡La Gran Gala del Galope!-**

* * *

Los chicos estaban esperando por las chicas para que estuvieran listas, para ser específicos, incluso algunas de la invocaciones habían tenido el permiso de las Princesas para venir, aunque habían algunos que estaban molestos ¿Por qué? Las chicas estaban tardándose, ellos llevaban ya esperando como dos horas… Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse si esto era una especie de venganza por lo de siempre dejarlas esperando.

Mientras que Kenpachi, Jiraiya y Midori estaban cruzando los brazos esperando, Naruto y Spike estaban sentados en el suelo durmiendo de manera cómica, los dos apoyándose en la espalda del otro roncando ruidosamente con enormes burbujas brotando de sus narices.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Qué tanto pueden tardarse en ponerse unos malditos vestidos! —Grito Kenpachi haciendo que Naruto se despertara al mismo tiempo la burbuja de su nariz se rompiera.

—Kenpachi aún te falta mucho por aprender acerca de las mujeres, ellas esperan por que nosotros seamos unos caballeros está noche. —Dijo Jiraiya tocándole el hombro.

—El Sabio Pervertido tiene razón Kenpachi, deberíamos darles tiempo a las chicas… además…—Naruto se detuvo, mientras se podía oir como las chicas se aproximaban a la puerta, abriendo la puerta, revelaron su apariencia, todas con hermosos vestidos, Naruto, Kenpachi y Spike se les soltó la mandíbula al suelo al ver a las chicas, las chicas se pararon enfrente de los chicos.

—¿Qué opinas Naruto? —Preguntó Rarity, a Naruto, a este punto Naruto solo llegaba a balbucear en lugar de llegar a pronunciar verdaderas palabras—. Hay mamita… hay mamacita… hay, hay, hay… ¿Cómo dices me llamo? —Jiraiya entonces le dio una palmada bastante fuerte detrás de la cabeza despertándolo del trance.

—"Demonios Naruto solo di palabras que tengan sentido" —Pensó, finalmente Naruto dio un gran suspiro y dijo lo primero que pensaba con un gran rubor cubriendo la parte de enfrente de su rostro y una enorme sonrisa con ojos cerrados —Bueno… ¡Lucen lindísimas está noche! — Las chicas incluso Rainbow Dash no pudieron evitar un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

—Bueno… gracias… —Dijo Rarity entrelazando sus brazos, agachando la cabeza tímidamente. Naruto sonrió también con rubor de forma tímida —Jeje…— Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

Detrás de las chicas, vinieron Umiko y Akako, las dos con unos vestidos referentes a sus colores de pelaje, Umiko vestida de un morado de tono más claro y Akako con un vestido de un rojo más claro.

—Bueno Kenpachi ¿Qué opinas tu? —Pregunto Umiko de manera algo tímida.

Naruto le dio un codazo amistoso, con una sonrisa picara y le dijo en manera de susurro—. Vamos semental, dilo.

Kenpachi tomo un largo suspiro, de hecho por su personalidad, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para salvar su trasero—. Se ven increíblemente sexis todas ustedes. —Este comentario hecho por el tanuki consiguió que las dos gatas demonio se sonrojaran, pero las mane six por así decirlo no les agradaba mucho el tanuki.

—Bueno damas… nuestra carrosa aguarda —Dijo Midori señalando a Takeshi.

—**JA. JA. Muy chistoso enano.**

—¡¿Quieres comenzar algo?! —Respondió el conejo enojado.

—**¡Si vamos! ¡Serás comida para aves cuando termine contigo! **

—¡¿Quiere dejar de pelear?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡No soy su niñero! —Dijo Jiraiya molesto. En ese momento el conejo y el halcón terminaron su pequeña discusión.

* * *

_**Una hora después, por encima de Ponyville**_

El grupo estaba usando la espalda del halcón para viajar, era lo suficientemente grande, además de ellos, las chicas habían invocado a más de las invocaciones para que los acompañaran está noche, Naruto se había sentado cerca de Kenpachi, ya que el rubio tenia algunas cuantas preguntas que hacerle al tanuki sobre su actitud.

—Oye Kenpachi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué actuaste así cuando dije lo de que Sasuke es mi amigo? —Preguntó Naruto, Kenpachi agacho la cabeza—. Porque… tu me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.

—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

—El solía ser como tú, alguien que saltaba de aquí para haya y también era muy leal con sus amigos… cuando tu dijiste eso de Sasuke, me recordaste mucho a el y su forma de ser.

—Vaya… genial ¿Dónde está el ahora?

—Muerto… —Dijo Kenpachi de manera sombría, Naruto quedo sin palabras ante esto, no supo que responder al principio, pero se las arreglo para formar unas palabras—. ¿Qué le paso?

—El era alguien muy protector, en especia con su amada… durante una batalla… el sacrifico su vida para salvarla… nunca jamás pude perdonarla… jamás, mi odio por ella fue tanto que incluso llegue a odiar a cada mujer que me encontraba en medio…

—Eso explica el porque no te agradaron las chicas.

—Si, nunca me agrado ninguna mujer en especial, pero sabes… tu me hiciste cambiar de opinión, eres como mi hermano y no dejare que unos estúpidos de capuchón negro con nubecitas rojas intenten cazarte, puedes contar conmigo —Kenpachi puso su puño enfrente, Naruto sonrió y lo choco con su puño—. Gracias Kenpachi.

—No hay de que…

—¡Chicos ya vamos a llegar! —Exclamo Takara, Naruto y el resto se asomo a ver la enorme ciudad de Canterlot que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

* * *

_**Canterlot**_

La noche había caído, varias estrellas cubrían la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. En Canterlot dos guardias reales, notaron a la gigantesca ave que venia en dirección hacia Canterlot, al principio demostraron algo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna ave? —Pregunto uno de los guardias como preparo una lanza en caso de que dicha ave fuera alguna especie de atentado como lo de los inmortales de Akatsuki.

—Relájate… es solo Takeshi uno de los amigos de Twilight Sparkle. —Dijo el otro guardia bajando la lanza de su compañero.

Finalmente la gigantesca ave aterrizo en el suelo, los chicos bajaron primero, Naruto intento ser un caballero, ayudando a las chicas a bajar, dicho acto provoco una cierta sorpresa de parte de Jiraiya, el nunca había visto actuar al rubio de está forma, pero quizás lo que sorprendió más al Sannin fue ver a Kenpachi ayudado a Umiko y luego Akako a bajar.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Naruto mirando a la maravillosa capital de Equestria —¡Este lugar es gigantesco! ¡Y maravilloso!

—No puedo creer que finalmente estemos aquí —Dijo Twilight—. Con todo lo que imaginamos, la realidad de esta noche de seguro la hará ¡Una noche inolvidable!

–**Canción insertada: En la gala–**

_**Twilight Sparkle:**__¡En la Gala! __(¡En la Gala!)_

_**Fluttershy:**_

_En la Gala, en el jardín, a todos los voy a ver. _

_Serán siempre, mis amigos en la gala. __(¡En la gala!)_

_Pajaritos e insectos, todos me van a querer, _

_buenos amigos seremos, ¡Aquí en la Gala! _

_**Coro:**_

_Todo es realidad, aquí en la Gala. _

_¡En la Gala!_

_**Applejack:**_

_En la Gala __(¡Nos encantan!)__, mis manzanas __(¡Deliciosas!)__, yo se las voy a vender __(¡Yummy, yummy!)_

_Y los ponis __(¡Son tan ricas!)__, tan hambrientos __(¡Trae dinero!)__, después van a comer __(¡Dame más!)_

_Ganaré mucho dinero, ¡Que a mi familia ofrezco! _

_**Coro:**_

_Nuestros sueños serán mañana realidades,_

_todo lo que hemos deseado se verá en la gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

_**Rarity:**_

_En la gala, la realeza, todos me conocerán, _

_y sabrán de mi importancia en la gala __(¡En la Gala!)_

_Allá voy a conocerlo, a mi príncipe real, muy galante va a tratarme _

_¡Y será en la Gala! _

_**Coro:**_

_Hemos esperado a una noche inolvidable,_

_cada quien lo vivirá aquí en la Gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

_**Rainbow Dash:**_

_Yo tanto he soñado, volar con esos ponis: _

_Los Wonderbolts, que emoción, vueltas dan siempre en acción. _

_Son tan impresionantes, ¡Nos lloverán diamantes! _

_¡Los Wonderbolts me van a ver aquí en la Gala! _

_**Coro:**_

_Que la frase sea verdad, fueron felices siempre._

_Y que se haga realidad, que sea aquí en la Gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

_**Pinkie Pie:**_

_Aquí estoy en la Gran Gala, ¡De las fiestas la mejor! _

_Y la única que falta es una poni, ¡esa soy yo! _

_Sobresalgo en cada fiesta, las demás te lo dirán... _

_Si jugamos, o bailamos, ¡Aquí en la Gran Gala! _

_**Coro:**_

_Alegría y risa hay en la Gala,_

_¡En la Gala!_

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_

_En la Gala __(¡En la Gala!)__, con Celestia __(¡Con Celestia!)__, estaré feliz ahí __(¡Ahí!)_

_Hablaremos de la magia y de lo que aprendí __(¡Aprendí!)_

_Todo va ser especial, ¡Si su tiempo es para mí! __(¡Será un día inolvidable!)_

_**Coro:**_

_¡Hacia la Gala vamos ya, estamos listos y a brillar!_

_¡Hacia la Gala hay que ir, será inolvidable!_

_¡Hacia la Gala, es hora ya, somos geniales, eso es real!_

_**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy & Coro:**_

_¡Hacia la Gala! _

_**Fluttershy:**__¡Amigos haré! _

_**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack & Coro:**_

_¡Hacia la gala! _

_**Applejack:**_

_¡Pies venderé! _

_**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity & Coro:**_

_¡Hacia la gala! _

_**Rarity:**_

_¡Conoceré! _

_**Todas y Coro:**_

_¡Soy mejor! _

_**Rainbow Dash:**_

_¡Que un Wonderbolt! _

_**Fluttershy:**_

_Para... _

_**Applejack:**_

_¡Vender! _

_**Rarity:**_

_Para... _

_**Rainbow Dash:**_

_¡Probar! _

_**Pinkie Pie:**_

_Para... _

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_

_¡Hablar! _

_**Todas & Coro:**_

_¡Iré a la Gala, iré a la Gala! _

_¡Y será inolvidable! _

_¡En la Gala!_

* * *

—¡SI! —Gritaron unísonamente Naruto y Spike, como se deslizaron enfrente de las chicas levantando los brazos.

—¡Esta será una noche inolvidable! —Dijo Spike con alegría—. ¡Porque todos la pasaremos tiempo juntos en la gala—Tras decir eso, las chicas se separaron tomando cada una un camino diferente, dejando plantados a Spike, Naruto, Jiraiya, Midori, Takeshi, Kenji y Kenpachi… así los hombres del grupo quedaron completamente abandonados.

—O no… —Dijo Spike deprimiéndose, Naruto agacho la cabeza hacia el suelo con una aura morada de depresión—. ¿Ahora como estaré con la seis?… —Naruto recupero la compostura y creo seis clones—. Bien chicos… puede que no pueda pasar la noche con las chicas, pero ustedes si… ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

—¡Puedes contar con nosotros jefazo! —Grito un clon.

* * *

…

Twilight fue corriendo hacia las escaleras de la entrada en busca de su maestra, La Princesa Celestia. Twilight no lo supo pero desde lejos, estaba un clon de Naruto que el había creado para vigilar por lo menos lo que hacían las chicas.

—¡Princesa Celestia! —Exclamó alegre la yegua lavanda, como se acerco a Celestia.

—Twilight —Dijo alegre la Princesa—. Es un placer ver a mi estudiante estrella.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí! ¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar!

—Bueno, te quiero justo a mi lado toda la velada, así estaremos mucho tiempo juntas —Twilight en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloco al lado izquierdo de la Princesa de manera muy enérgica.

—Eso es justo lo que esperaba que dijeras. —Twilight entonces dibujo una sonrisa esperando que está realmente fuera la mejor noche de todas.

Al ver esto Naruto no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esto ocurría Rarity entro en el cuarto al mismo, buscando obviamente a la que ella creía sería su Príncipe azul, ella entonces jadeo al ver a un Semental de pelaje y traje blanco con un cuerpo bastante atlético, ojos celeste y cabello rubio yendo en dirección hacia los jardines, el Semental le dio una sonrisa provocando que Rarity se emocione y comience a correr hacia dicho Semental.

—¡Deprisa Rarity! —Exclamó emocionada, luego bajo la velocidad —Pero no tan rápido —Luego volvió a incrementar la velocidad —No quiero perderlo ¡Hay! — Luego recupero la compostura una vez más —Pero debo guardar la calma —Luego incremento la velocidad — ¡Pero no ser fría! —Rarity finalmente salió hacia los jardines mirando fijamente hacia el Semental.

—¡No puedo perderlo! ¡Es todo lo que imagine! —El semental finalmente volteo su mirada con una sonrisa que tenía una rosa en la boca, elevando una ceja arriba y debajo de manera seductora, Rarity entonces por así decirlo "seducida" por esto se acerco y dijo con un tono de voz más sensual —Mucho mejor de lo que imagine —luego comenzó a acercarse (N/A: Hay Rarity, pequeña saltamontes… si tan solo supieras que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada)

Naruto tenia cruzados los brazos con una ceja elevada, uno podría decir que se tratarían de celos, pero otros podrían decir que el ya sabía que estas clases de ponis de alta clase no eran de fiar por sus actitudes—. No le quitare un ojo de encima.

_**Cerca de ahí, con Fluttershy.**_

Una pequeña ave que paso cantando ahí Fluttershy dándose cuenta de esto dijo —Que bien un Carmelo —Fluttershy fue a ver a dicha ave, mientras tarareaba.

—Creo que me esta llamando ¡Eso es justo lo que deseaba! —Fluttershy siguió a la ave mientras tarareaba también.

—¡Espera Fluttershy! ¡Me preguntaba si!… —Pero Fluttershy se fue y Naruto agacho la cabeza—. Quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo… —El Clon entonces desapareció.

* * *

_**Treinta minutos después **_

Applejack se encontraba empujando una caja verde con la imagen de una manzana roja enfrente, mientras ella la empujaba Naruto se unió a ella—. ¡Hey AJ! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Solo observa dulzura —Applejack entonces le dio una patada a la caja, la cual se transformo en una mesa llena de comida obviamente de manzanas, Naruto algo sorprendido por esto dijo—. Bueno… eso es muy conveniente, de veras.

En eso, un pegaso de pelaje azulino, melena parada de color azul oscuro y cola algo alborotada del mismo color, con un traje de los Wonderbolt se acerco hacia Applejack y Naruto, Applejack aprovecho la presencia del Semental para vender algo de su mercancía—. ¡Hola amigo! ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Como de caballo!

—Pues ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿Manzana acaramelada? ¿Pie de manzana? ¿Rollo de manzana? ¿Manzana frita?

—¡Quiero ese gran pie de manzana!

—¡Pues muchas gracias señor —Dijo Applejack entregándole el pie y recibiendo el dinero a cambio—. ¡YIHAAA! ¡En el primer minuto hice mi primera venta! ¡Como esperaba! —Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó Naruto—. Ahora ¿Te parecería que pasemos un rato…?

—¡Ahora no dulzura! ¡Estas delicias no van a venderse solas!

Naruto suspiro y dijo—. Oh, bueno… nos vemos luego AJ —Dicho esto el clon desapareció.

* * *

_**Zona V.I.P. de la Gala**_

El mismo pegaso que Applejack había atendido fue caminando hacia la fiesta V.I.P. de la Gala, en eso otra pegaso se le unió, una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena parada de color naranja claro con sombra oscura que asimilaba a llama, al igual que el otro pegaso vestía un uniforme de una sola pieza de los Wonderbolts.

—Siempre hambriento después de la función ¿Eh Soarin?

—Sip —Dijo Soarin caminando hacia adelante pero casi se tropezó provocando que soltara el Pie—. ¡Mi pie! —Rainbow Dash viendo esto como su oportunidad fue volando a toda velocidad hacía el pie, el clon de Naruto que la acompañaba solo dio un suspiro y fue corriendo hacia ahí y lo agarro antes de que llegara tocar el suelo.

—Lo salvaste… gracias —Dijo Soarin tomando el pie.

—Oye, no fue nada.

—Oigan los conozco, tu eres la poni que nos salvo en Cloudsdale y gano el premio de la mejor voladora, y tu eres el chico rubio que salvo a la Princesa Celestia y a la Princesa Luna de esos tipos. —Naruto se sobo la nariz con el dedo índice con una sonrisa.

—Así es me llamo Rainbow Dash.

—Y yo me llamó Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerte —Dijo el clon de sombras de Naruto estrechando amistosamente la mano de la pegaso.

—Bueno Rainbow Dash parece que tu habilidad no salvo de nuevo, bueno… al pie de manzana de Soarin —Soarin estaba comiendo su pie como un animal, provocando que una gran gota de sudor recorra la cabeza de Naruto—. Bueno… no es el único…

Naruto apunto hacia donde estaban los muchachos, para ver a Kenpachi, Jiraiya y el verdadero Naruto comiendo pies de la misma manera que Soarin, mientras el resto de los muchachos los veían algo asqueados por la falta de modales. (N/A: Si… lo clones de Naruto tienen diferentes pensamientos que los del verdadero Naruto… aunque odie esa idea del relleno, irónicamente me pareció algo divertido)

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Naruto mirando al equipo—. Tengo hambre. —Luego volvió a comer.

…

—¿Quieres pasar el rato con nosotros Rainbow Dash? —Pregunto Spitfire.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? —Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash fue brincando de alegría detrás de los Wonderbolts, mientras que Naruto se le quedo mirando desde atrás con las manos en los bolsillo, Rainbow Dash muy emocionada por estar con sus héroes dijo—. ¡Estoy pasando tiempo con los Wonderbolts! —luego dio un chillido de fangirl y aumento el paso, dejando Naruto tirado, el rubio solo suspiro—. Hay… creo que no podre pasar tiempo contigo tampoco. —Dicho esto el clon desapareció.

* * *

_**Con Pinkie Pie**_

Pinkie Pie vino brincando hacia otra parte de la gala de manera esperanzada por que todo lo que ella deseaba se volviera realidad, los ojos de Pinkie se llenaron de brillo al ver lo que se encontraba en la habitación.

— La reluciente Pista de baile, los bellos ponis de fiesta, la banda elegante ¡Reluciente! ¡Bello! ¡Elegante! —Pinkie intento contenerse pero, al final la tentación fue más que ella —¡Quiero bailar! —

**Canción insertada: Estoy dentro de la gran gala.**

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Estoy dentro de la gran gala,

Estoy dentro de la gran gala,

Estoy dentro de la gran gala,

Es todo lo que soñé.

Es todo lo que soñé, ¡woo hoo!

Es todo lo que soñé, ¡yuppie!

Estoy dentro de la gran ¡GalaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Fin del inserto.**

Pinkie detuvo su canción, al notar como todos los ponis la estaban mirando fijamente con ojos bastante enojados por su comportamiento—. ¿Es todo lo que soñé?

—"Pobre Pinkie…" —Pensó Naruto sintiendo lastima por la yegua.

* * *

_**Jardines.**_

De vuelta en los jardines. Rarity puso en marcha su plan para intentar conquistar el corazón del Príncipe Blueblood, ella se puso a oler una rosa para llamar la atención del semental ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Pues funciono.

—¿Qué tal? —Dijo Blueblood llamando la atención de Rarity—. Soy el Príncipe Blueblood.

—Yo soy Rarity —Dijo Rarity presentándose con un tono, por así decirlo "seductivo"—. Oh vaya, que hermosa rosa.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Blueblood arranco la rosa y se la presento a Rarity quien se ruborizo—. ¿Esta rosa roja? —Rarity se ilusiono por un momento, pero luego… fue, por así decirlo, "golpeada por la realidad", Blueblood se puso la rosa de adorno.

—Gracias… resalta mis ojos. —Rarity solo jadeo con decepción.

* * *

_**Con Fluttershy.**_

—_Aaáaaáaaa —_Cantó Fluttershy, esperando alguna respuesta del Carmelo que vio hace un momento, el ave en efecto respondió con un gorjeo, entonces la pegaso amarilla fue corriendo hacia donde provenía dicho gorjeo.

—Mi pequeño Carmelo esta a la vuelta de este arbusto —Dijo Fluttershy mientras corría, finalmente llego hasta el lugar de donde provenía dicho gorjeo… solo para encontrarse a un jardinero… que irónicamente estaba silbando de la misma forma que Fluttershy.

—¿Era usted?

—Sip, adoro silbar mientras trabajo —Contestó el jardinero, para luego volver a silbar alegremente mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

—Oh… si… bueno… ah disculpe —Dijo tímidamente, para luego marcharse decepcionada, Fluttershy entonces se animo cuando vio un grupo de animales más ahí—. ¡Oh! Veo un tucán toco y un mono araña y ¡Guau! ¡¿Eso es un ualabí?! —Entonces los animales al notar la presencia de Fluttershy se fueron de ahí de manera muy veloz, dejando a una decepcionada Fluttershy.

—Hay Fluttershy, eres un gritona.

* * *

_**Con Rainbow Dash.**_

Por otro lado, con Rainbow Dash, ella estaba intentando pasar un rato con los Wonderbolts ¿el problema?… los Wonderbolts estaban ocupados hablando con varios otros ponis, olvidándose completamente de la pegaso cerúlea, intento todo lo posible para llamar su atención incluso se metió debajo de la gente y finalmente salió.

—Oye Spitfire ¡¿Has hecho un giro doble nebular?! —Spitfire no llego a oír las palabras de Rainbow debido a la multitud.

— ¡¿Has rebasado un relámpago?! ¡Es increíble! —Intento preguntar Rainbow a Soarin esta vez… mismo resultado. Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño con molestia.

* * *

_**Con Twilight**_

Por otro lado, esta vez con Twilight, ella estaba intentando hablar con Celestia, pero debido a la larga cola de ponis que llegaban a la Gala, la unicornio apenas tuvo tiempo para hablarle.

—Bienvenidas a la gran Gala del Galope —Dijo Celestia mientras seguía saludando a los que recién llegaban.

—Princesa Celestia, estaba tan emocionada de pasar tiempo contigo.

—Si yo también Twilight —Dijo Celestia, pero entonces más y más llegaban —Ay Buenas noches, bienvenida a la Gala. —Celestia, volvió a dirigirse a Twilight —Es por eso que —De nuevo volvió a prestarles atención a los que llegaban—. Señoritas, que gusto verlas de nuevo.

—Parece que poder hablar con la Princesa será un truco de magia en sí mismo. —Dijo Twilight desilusionada.

* * *

_**Con Applejack**_

Applejack estaba entusiasmada, incluso estaba contando el tiempo que pasaba —Primer minuto, una venta... Segundo... Cuarto... Sexto... Dieciseisavo, no hay ventas…

Applejack desilusionada dio un suspiro—. Esto no es lo que esperaba para nada.

_**Con Pinkie Pie.**_

* * *

Pinkie Pie se encontraba desilusionada con la cabeza encima de la mesa _—__Estoy dentro de la gran Gala... y no es lo que soñé._

* * *

_**Con Rarity**_

En los jardines, Blueblood preparo una almohada, Rarity de nuevo esperanzada intento sentarse, pero, Blueblood se sentó en dicha almohada en lugar de Rarity, una vez más sus esperanzas estaban siendo destruidas poco a poco.

—Esto no es para nada lo que imagine. —Dijo Rarity desilusionada.

* * *

_**Con Twilight.**_

La Princesa Celestia seguía saludando a todos los que llegaban, mientras que Twilight quedaba aún más decepcionada de lo que ya estaba.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba.

* * *

_**Con Rainbow Dash**_

Rainbow Dash, estaba buscando a los Wonderbolts, para intentar pasar un rato con ellos, de nuevo… su intento fue fallido.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba.

* * *

_**Con Fluttershy**_

No importaba lo que Fluttershy hiciera, aún así los animales huían de la pegaso amarilla por alguna razón.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba.

—¡No! —Exclamó Twilight.

—¡Espere toda mi vida! —Exclamó Rarity

—¡Este momento! —Exclamó Fluttershy

—¡Y no voy a! —Exclamó Pinkie Pie.

—¡Dejarlo escapar! —Exclamó Applejack

—¡Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

—¡Haré de esta! —Exclamó Twilight… luego las seis juntas sin que ninguna lo supiera **—¡UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE!**

* * *

_**Con los chicos.**_

Los chicos estaban comiendo todo lo que podían, mientras que todo lo anterior pasaba, Naruto y los chicos habían pasado la gala, jugado unas cuantas bromas a algunos de los ponis ricos para pasar el rato y divertirse a su manera, sin embargo esta noche no había salido como el rubio la planeaba, el tenia planeado pasarla con las chicas… y quizás tal vez… solo tal vez… contarles finalmente lo que sentía sin temor alguno… todos sus planes se vieron opacados por lo que las chicas querían.

Naruto abolió el clon de sombras, por lo que pudo ganar conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando y lo ultimo que dijeron las chicas, consiente de esto el dijo—. Ya lo veremos chicas…

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?... dos, tres, quizás más, nadie lo sabia, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una mesa con un plato de pie comido completamente, aparentemente por el, se le notaba algo desilusionado.

Jiraiya estaba ocupado hablando con otros ponis ¿la razón? Bueno, el Sabio había pensado en probar vender en Equestria la novela "Haciéndolo en el paraíso (Icha Icha)" ¿El resultado? Un gran éxito para la suerte de Jiraiya, por lo que el se había vuelto bastante famoso, a pesar de ser de Ponyville, Jiraiya entonces fijo su atención hacia Naruto.

—Mocoso —Jiraiya noto la desilusión en el rostro de Naruto—. Oye ¿estas bien?

Naruto reacciono y se volteo, luego volvió a poner una cara algo deprimida—. Oh… hola Sabio Pervertido.

—¿Estas bien? —Jiraiya se sentó a lado de Naruto—. Luces triste

—No es nada —Dijo Naruto volteando la cabeza hacia enfrente, luciendo aún triste—. Solo que quería pasar tiempo con las chicas… pero… supongo que las cosas no salen siempre como uno las quiere.

—Si… no eres el único, Spike también, el se fue a una tienda de donas cerca de aquí… dijo que quería estar solo.

—¿Oye Naruto? —Pregunto Kenpachi quien venía junto con Umiko y Akako— ¿Cómo están las chicas?

Naruto se puso a pensar, y luego recordó un hechizo que Twilight le había enseñado—. Vengan, pongan sus manos en mi espalda.

Los chicos y las chicas pusieron sus manos en la espalda de Naruto, haciendo el sello carnero las manos de Naruto se iluminaron de un aura de magia anaranjada y pudieron ver lo que sucedía.

* * *

_**Con Fluttershy**_

Fluttershy había puesto una trampa de caja con una vara que la mantenía levantada, depositando una zanahoria para ver si algún conejo venía y pescaba el anzuelo, Fluttershy se preparo agarrando una correa atada a dicha vara.

—Solo debo ser mas asertiva, como dice Twilight —Dijo alejándose, luego volteando a ambos lados dijo—. ¡Lamento mucho haberlos asustado amigos míos! ¡Pero ya me voy, así que ya todos pueden salir! —Fluttershy entonces se escondió detrás de un arbusto esperando.

Entonces Fluttershy oyó la zanahoria siendo masticada como una especie de alarma, entonces jalo el mecanismo de la trampa—. ¡Te tengo!

Fluttershy comenzó a acercarse—. Descuida, prometo no lastimarte solo quiero ser tu… ¡¿Amiga?! —Resulta que el "animal" que Fluttershy había capturado, era de nuevo el mismo jardinero que se había encontrado anteriormente.

—Por mi esta bien —Dijo masticando la zanahoria. Fluttershy simplemente golpeo su cara con su palma gruñendo.

* * *

_**Con Rainbow Dash.**_

Rainbow Dash seguía buscando una manera de ser notada por lo Wonderbolts.

— Vamos Rainbow Dash. —Dijo dándose golpecitos leves en la cabeza—. Si no te hacen caso, debes hacer que te hagan caso. —Rainbow Dash entonces tuvo una idea. Mientras se acercaba silbando inocentemente, aprovecho—. _Jutsu secreto del dedo de la hoja… —_Rainbow Dash se acerco a un semental y… _—¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!_

El semental salió volando por la técnica prohibida ante la vista de todos, Rainbow Dash aprovecho y fue como un rayo salvando al semental, dejando que caiga en la espalda de la yegua.

Sin embargo… su plan no tuvo resultado, decepcionada saco al Semental de su espalda echándolo al suelo.

Mientras Rainbow Dash se iba, Rarity llego acompañada de su nada agradable cita, el Príncipe Blueblood, a pesar de todo lo que el Príncipe le había hecho pasar a la yegua, Rarity seguía tratando de darle una oportunidad.

—Dale una oportunidad Rarity —Susurro para si misma—. Su lado noble aparecerá si eres paciente.

—¡Señorita Rarity alto! —Exclamó poniendo su brazo enfrente de la yegua.

—¡Oh! Príncipe Blueblood, que caballeroso.

— Odiaría que resbalara.

—Si, desde luego que si.

—Una capa resolverá el problema.

—Hay claro que si.

Rarity puso **su **capa, en lugar de que el Príncipe hiciera algo caballeroso, en estos momentos, Rarity estaba pensando muy seriamente en darle al Príncipe un taconazo con sus casos, como se lo merecía.

* * *

_**Con el grupo.**_

Sin embargo, el que más apecho se lo estaba tomando, era Naruto… literalmente el estaba apretando los dientes y temblando de la ira, mientras gruñía entre dientes… la transformación inicial había comenzado, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron carmesíes con la pupila rasgada, y sus bigotes se enmarañaron.

—**¡KKU! ¡Ese!… ¡BASTARDO!… —**Gruño Naruto temblando incluso de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Hey, hey… —dijo Jiraiya mirando a Naruto, luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba—. ¡NARUTO!

Naruto dejo de temblar, y el chakra regreso al interior de Naruto volviendo el a su forma normal, por ahora—. Estoy bien… Sabio Pervertido… —Jiraiya tenia una expresión seria en el rostro.

Naruto ahora demostrando la rabia no de la bestia, sino de el mismo gruño—. ¡Voy a lidiar con el después!

* * *

_**Con Pinkie Pie.**_

Pinkie Pie, estaba pensando la forma de por así decirlo "romper el hielo" se le ocurrió una idea, dicha idea se las susurro a los miembros de la banda que estaban tocando en ese mismo instante.

Pinkie toco dos veces el micrófono para llamar la atención de los ponis—. ¡Mucho animo ponis! ¡Sé que los hará sacudir esos cascos! —Pinkie Pie les dio una señal a la banda para que comenzara a tocar.

Inserto: Pony Pokey

[Pinkie Pie]

_Tu pata izquierda aquí _

_Y luego para atrás, _

_Tu pata izquierda aquí _

_Y la mueves sin parar, _

_Solo has el pony pokey y a todos conocerás, _

_Eso aprenderás, _

Twilight seguía saludando a los invitados, mientras tanto un semental bastante corpulento, vino y al saludarla la dejo con la mano adolorida, para la desgracias de Twilight, aún habían invitados que venían.

_Y la derecha aquí _

_Y luego para atrás, _

_Y la derecha aquí _

_También le vas ayudar, _

_Solo has el pony pokey ya nada será igual, _

_Eso aprenderás, _

Applejack estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder conseguir que alguien compre su comida, incluso puso manzanas en el suelo, provocando que un semental cayera al suelo, Applejack aprovecho y intento ayudarlo, pero se termino negando y dejando a Applejack decepcionada.

_La izquierda jalaras _

_Y luego patearas, _

_La izquierda una vez mas _

_Se valiente sin dudar _

_Solo has el pony pokey y otra cara tu pondrás, _

_De eso te voy a cantar, _

Rainbow Dash seguía tratando de sorprender a los Wonderbolts, viendo un vaso de agua encima de la mesa, ella pateo dicha mesa con su pierna izquierda, y luego cuando el vaso voló la atrapo con su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a Soarin y Spitfire, pero aún así los dos fueron llevados para una foto, provocando que Rainbow Dash se enojara.

_Tu cabeza así _

_Y luego hacia allá _

_Tu cabeza así _

_Y la mueves sin parar, _

_Solo has el pony pokey aunque no te guste mas, _

_Ahora te puedes marchar, _

Blueblood y Rarity finalmente llegaron a una puerta, esperando Blueblood porque Rarity la abriera, sin embargo, Rarity quería que Blueblood la abriera, Blueblood aparto la vista, y Rarity apretó los dientes de una manera encolerizada, ella finalmente fue la que abrió la puerta, Blueblood entro feliz, pero la puerta se cerro detrás de Rarity.

Viendo eso Naruto apretó un vaso de agua que comenzó a agrietarse lentamente y finalmente se hizo pedazos que tenía al mismo tiempo que grito **—¡ME LAS PAGARA! —**Bramo Naruto enojado

_Te avientas desde ahí, _

_Te avientas desde acá, _

_Te avientas desde ahí _

_Ten cuidado o caerás, _

_Solo has el pony pokey y un grito les darás, _

—**¡SALGAAAN! —**Grito Fluttershy intentando capturar a los animales, pero siempre fallaba.

_**[Pinkie Pie]**_

_Eso yo les voy hablar, _

_Solo has el pony pokey, _

_Solo has el pony pokey, _

_Solo has el pony pokey, _

_Y de eso se va a tratar, ¡Si! _

**Fin del inserto.**

Ninguno de los ponis estaban felices por el estilo de festejo de Pinkie Pie, de hecho, estaban bastante enojados por esto.

— Jovencita esta no es esa clase de fiesta. —Regaño una yegua en la multitud.

— Ooooh... No quieren festejar, estos ponis quieren... ¡Fes-te-jar! —Exclamo Pinkie Pie, malinterpretado lo anteriormente dicho.

* * *

_**Con Applejack.**_

Applejack estaba ya aburrida, habían pasado como horas desde que había vendido algo, incluso estaba por así decirlo, casi dormida, pero una voz conocida hizo que ella reaccionara.

—Dos rollos de manzana por favor —Dijo Rarity quien venia en compañía de Blueblood, esto hizo a Applejack sonreír de alegría.

—¡Dos rollos de manzana claro! ¡Son cuatro billetes!

—¡Ahem! —Dijo Rarity tratando de llamar la atención de Blueblood y que el pagara como el "buen caballero" que debería ser, sin embargo el contesto con un —¡Ahem! —También… Rarity finalmente capto el mensaje.

—Creo que tendré que pagar ¿Verdad? —Dijo con un enorme nervio rojo en la cabeza.

—Descuida Rarity…—Dijo Applejack entregándole los rollos gratis—. Cortesía de la casa.

—Gracias Applejack, al menos **una poni tiene buenos modales. **—Dijo Rarity, Blueblood vomito los rollos de nuevo y uso sus manos para quitarse el sabor de la lengua.

— Rollos, merengues, manzanas caramelizadas ¡Mis labios reales tocaron comida común de feria!—Dijo de manera dramática—. Voy a ir al buffet por algunos entremeses. —Rarity lo siguió con una expresión molesta.

— Con razón ningún poni quiere mi comida —Exclamó Applejack molesta—. Se están llenando con esos bocadillos elegantes, pues si mis manzanas caseras no son suficientes para esta gente, las voy a decorar y ya verán.

Naruto ahora si que estaba ardiendo de rabia, de nuevo, no la rabia del nueve colas… si no su propia rabia, el rubio estaba tan molesto que golpeo la pared más cercana con su puño formando un pequeño cráter en el lugar.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó Sorprendido Jiraiya. Naruto no dio respuesta… solo gruño muy per muy molesto.

* * *

_**Con Fluttershy**_

Fluttershy estaba hecha un desastre, su vestido estaba lleno de mugre y algo roto, mientras que la yegua, bueno… estaba perdiendo ya los estribos… o mejor dicho la cabeza.

—**Los atraparé, hermosos ah sí en cuanto uno de ustedes, aves, o monos, u osos toque la red, serán míos ¡Míos!—** Grito Fluttershy de manera desquiciada mientras uno de sus ojos tenia un tic.

Entonces se puso a reír de forma maligna y desquiciada mientras relámpago caían en el fondo**— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —**Pero por crueldad del destino, Fluttershy termino cayendo en su propia trampa y termino colgada en la red.

Mientras tanto, el grupo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, Naruto dijo—. Creo que Fluttershy se ha vuelto loca —El Grupo asintió ante el comentario del rubio.

* * *

_**Con Pinkie Pie**_

—Vengan todos los ponis. ¡¿Quieren divertirse?! ¡Pues hay que fes-te-jar! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es ritmo! ¡Sí! ¡Bailen! ¡Sí! ¡Uh-jú! —Grito Pinkie Pie, mientras intentaba que los ponis festejaran haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos.

Applejack entonces entro con un enorme pastel—. ¡Muy bien, ponis de clase alta! ¡Aquí hay un pomposo pastel de manzana para sus refinadísimos paladares!

—¡Clavado! —Grito Pinkie Pie saltando, todos los ponis se salieron del lugar para no ser lastimados por el clavado de la yegua, Pinkie aterrizo en el carrito haciendo que el pastel salga despedido justo en el mismo momento en que Blueblood y Rarity entraban al lugar. Ambos jadearon al ver el pastel dirigirse hacia ellos, pero entonces… Blueblood puso a Rarity enfrente de el… y el pastel aterrizo en Rarity.

—Oh, vaya que no debió hacer eso —Dijo Jiraiya.

Rarity se volteo hacia Blueblood con su cara tiñéndose de rojo por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos—. ¡Usted señor, es el príncipe menos encantador que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Lo único real de usted, es que es UNA MOLESTIA REAL!

—Eww… Quédate ahí me acabo de acicalar. —Grito Blueblood manteniéndose alejado.

—¡Esa debería ser la ultima de tus preocupaciones! —Rarity entonces le dio un puñetazo, al más puro estilo de cierta Sakura Haruno. La fuerza del puñetazo fue tal que Blueblood fue a parar a la base de una estatua que se comenzó a tambalear para finalmente comenzar a caer.

—¡Mi oportunidad! —Exclamó de alegría Rainbow Dash, quien fue volando hacia la estatua y la paro con sus brazos—. ¡Si! —Exclamó, pero su alegría no duro mucho, Rainbow Dash comenzó a tambalearse y con la estatua golpeo los pilares, causando que todos cayeran y se quebraran en el suelo.

En eso Twilight, Celestia entraron en la habitación por un lado y Naruto vino junto con Jiraiya por otro lado, solo para encontrarse con el enorme desorden causado por Rainbow Dash, Twilight dio un suspiro y dijo—. Bueno… esto no podría ser peor…

—Nunca digas eso en voz alta… —Dijo Naruto—. Solo conseguirás que las cosas se pongan… —Naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que se sintió un temblor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las puertas de enfrente se abrieron y varios animales entraron.

—Que las cosas se pongan peor —Termino Naruto dejando caer los brazos de la sorpresa.

—Todos… van… ¡A QUERERME! y varios animales entraron.

—Que las cosas se pongan peor —Termino Naruto dejando caer los brazos de la sorpresa.

—Todos… van… **¡A QUERERME! **—Grito Fluttershy de manera desquiciada. Los animales que Fluttershy había dejado entrar comenzaron a crear un pandemonio en el lugar, Twilight no podía ni siquiera formular palabras de lo asustaba que estaba, Celestia entonces le sugirió—. Corre

Twilight le silbo a sus amigas para que vinieran, entonces ella, las chicas, las invocaciones y Naruto se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio de ahí. Las chicas bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron, la zapatilla de cristal de Rarity se quedó ahí.

—¡Uh! ¡Rarity! ¡Tu zapatilla de cristal! Ahora de seguro tu príncipe de seguro te encontrará. —Grito Pinkie Pie alegre para el horror de Rarity.

—¡AH! —Chillo del miedo Rarity, ella fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y destruyo la zapatilla con su casco izquierdo—.¡NO! ¡No! ¡vámonos! —Pinkie Pie miro confundida los restos de la zapatilla, pero Rarity la trajo a rastras.

Jiraiya paso de largo los restos de la zapatilla… sin embargo no Naruto, el miro los pedazos fijamente, se agacho y comenzó a recogerlos como si planeara algo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ven! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó Jiraiya.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —Naruto se fue corriendo con los restos de la zapatilla guardados en su bolsa porta-armas.

* * *

_**Tienda de donas de Poni Joe**_

Spike estaba sentado en una mesa mientras comía una dona con una taza de chocolate caliente—. ¡Oye! ¡Poni Joe! ¡Otra dona! —Grito de manera molesta.

—Ya fueron suficientes ¿No crees?

—¡Otra dona! ¡Con chispas extra! —Grito Spike, en esto, alguien más entro.

—Twilight Sparkle Jajaja… cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Spike fue hacia sus amigos quienes se veían hechos un desastre, bueno… en realidad solo las chicas, las invocaciones se habían esfumado… probablemente debido al mucho Chakra que habían gastado las chicas.

—Oigan ¿Qué tal la gala y su noche inolvidable? —Preguntó Spike.

* * *

_**Como veinte minutos después.**_

Las chicas, Naruto y Jiraiya le contaron al dragón como fue la noche inolvidable, todo lo que paso.

—¡Eso suena como la peor noche en la historia!

—¡Y lo fue! —Gritaron las mane six, Naruto y Jiraiya, el grupo se echo a reír por todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de haber sido una terrible noche, igual fue algo entretenido.

—Espero que la Princesa Celestia no esté molesta con nosotras por arruinar la gala —Dijo Twilight algo preocupada por como reaccionaría la Princesa ante como resulto la Gala de está noche, entonces alguien que no esperaban entro al lugar.

—¡Esa fue la mejor Gran Gala del galope en la historia! —La yegua que dijo esto fue ni más ni menos que la misma… —¡Princesa Celestia! —Gritaron al unisonó menos Naruto y Jiraiya.

— Discúlpame Princesa, pero esta noche fue... horrible. —Dijo Twilight algo confundida.

—Hay Twilight —Dijo Celestia con un tono divertido—. ¡La gala siempre es horrible!

—Espera ¿Qué? En serio —Dijo confundido Naruto.

—Por eso me emociono que ustedes asistieran chicos, en especia ustedes dos Naruto y Jiraiya, esperaba que ustedes animaran un poco todo y aunque la velada no salió como esperaban, estarán de acuerdo en que al final no salió tan mal para este grupo de amigas.

—Tienes razón, Princesa —Dijo Twilight sonriendo.

—Los amigos tienen la habilidad de convertir el momento más terrible en un ¡Gran momento divertido! —Dijo Jiraiya.

—¡Si! —Exclamo Rainbow Dash—. Convivir con amigos.

—Hablando —Dijo Fluttershy

—Riendo —Dijo Pinkie Pie.

— O sea ¿Hacer exactamente lo que yo y Naruto quisimos hacer desde siempre? —Dijo Spike con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada cruzando los brazos.

—Si, Spike, Naruto, tenían razón amigos —Dijo Twilight.

—A pesar de lo horrible de la noche... —Dijo Applejack.

— ...Estar juntas aquí lo mejoró todo. —Dijo Rarity

—De hecho, ha hecho… —Dijo Naruto.

—¡Una noche inolvidable! —Gritaron Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike, las mane six y Celestia al unisonó y luego se echaron a reír… esta noche realmente fue una noche inolvidable… pero la noche aún es joven… y aún a Naruto le queda algo por hacer…

* * *

_**¡Naruto se prepara para confesar sus sentimientos! ¡¿Qué responderán las chicas?!**_

* * *

**Ending: Sayonara Memory por Seven Oops (Adiós recuerdos) (Ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden) (Es básicamente igual al ending antes mencionado solo que en lugar de Sakura y Sasuke y los recuerdos del equipo 7 tendría que ver con Naruto y Jiraiya) (PS: ¿No creen que Jiraiya se merecía un ending?)**

_**Hitomitojite (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

Se ve el cielo azul, con algunas nubes encima mientras esta lloviendo

_**kokyuu tomete omonai ae futatsu no kage yo (Viendo nuestra siluetas juntas, ponen pesada mi respiración)**_

Luego se ve a Naruto parado encima de un riachuelo, debajo de el esta la imagen de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida (Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes, adiós lagrimas)**_

La lluvia causa que el reflejo de Jiraiya desaparezca, Naruto levanta la mirada hacia arriba mientras la lluvia cae en cámara lenta,

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia comienza a ascender hacia el cielo, tras un momento la cámara lenta cambia a cámara rápida.

_**Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi o**__**(Sobre la ciudad en tonos de azul, el cielo que no puede dejar de llorar)**_

Se muestra una imagen en blanco y negro de cuando Naruto conoce a Jiraiya en las aguas termales.

_**Itsuka futari de narande nagame teta**__**(Busco ese día, Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto entrenando el ejercicio de pararse en el agua junto a Jiraiya.

_**Mimi o sumaseba**__**(Escuchando con atención,)**_

Se muestra a los dos viajando juntos en la búsqueda de Tsunade.

_**Ima mo kiminokoe ga kikoeru**__**(**__**Incluso ahora puedo oír tu voz cada vez más fuerte**__**)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto con su nueva ropa, justo después de que se rompiera por el entrenamiento.

_**Mouichido dake anokoro mitai ni**__**(Una vez más, quiero ver ese momento)**_

Se muestra a los dos discutiendo de forma cómica en el bosque Everfree con las mane six mirándolos algo molestas por esto, sin embargo Pinkie Pie se esta riendo y Spike está confundido.

_**Daki yosete yo (Abrázame, tenme cerca)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya practicando magia, siendo supervisados por Twilight.

_**Nee wara tte (Mirame…)**_

Se muestra Jiraiya tocándole la cabeza a Naruto de manera paternal.

_**kotchimuite namae (Devuélveme la sonrisa…)**_

Luego se muestra el entrenamiento de Naruto para combinar el Chakra de viento con el Rasengan, Jiraiya supervisando a Naruto, mientras que Naruto sale despedido por la energía de viento.

_**yonde ichido dakede ii (Llamarme por mi nombre sería suficiente)**_

Luego se muestra a Jiraiya compartiendo un helado con Naruto quien lo acepta sonriente.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto pegándole a Jiraiya de manera cómica.

_**hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto durmiendo recostado en la espalda de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto imitando a Jiraiya en su típica pose.

_**sayonara namida (Adiós lagrimas)**_

Luego la cámara se acerca al rostro de Naruto quien sonríe de manera amplia.

_**Tokiwotomete negai komete aiwotomenaide kon'ya dake wa (Solo por esta noche, detiene el tiempo, no dejes de amarme, cumple mi deseo)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya en batalla contra los arboles malvados de Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree.

_**Maware maware maware sayonara memoria (Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve… adiós recuerdos)**_

De vuelta en el presente, el el riachuelo en donde esta parado Naruto ve la novela de Jiraiya con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz" Naruto se agacha y la levanta

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia termina, Naruto guarda el libro y sus manos en los bolsillos y continua su camino hacia adelante.

_**Fin del ending.**_

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo**

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai OST III Track 29 – Next Episode preview (Wings of heart version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto!

**Rarity: **Naruto… ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

**Naruto: **Bueno… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ustedes y yo… se que soy un humano y ustedes una ponis… pero… aún así… el próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será: _**¡La confesión de Naruto! ¡Un tierno y sincero amor!**_

**Twilight: **Naruto… nosotras…

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**


	18. Naruto y las ocho yeguas

**Bien… comenzare diciendo que no soy bueno en todo este rollo del romance… si, soy más de acción y comedia pero hare lo que pueda, y también esta el primer lemon de la historia… el primero que hago en general también. **

**Oh de por cierto, si alguien quiere saber la apariencia de las chicas con los vestidos de la gala, pueden ver los diseños en mi perfil.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Además de acción, algo de comedia y romance, el capítulo contendrá contenido "Lemon" muy explicito al final, espero no herir la sensibilidad de algún lector. Si alguien se siente ofendido, pido disculpas de antemano.**

* * *

**Opening: Rewrite (Reescrito) por Asian Kung fu Generation (Opening 4 de Fullmetal Alchemist) (Letras arriba de la parte descrita)**

_**(Guitarra)**_

El Opening comienza con una vista desenfocada del valle del fin desde el final de la cascada que se va elevando progresivamente, la cámara se oscurece y vuelve a la misma imagen, lo mismo vuelve a pasar tras un momento, dos hojas vuelan por la pantalla y aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou".

_**Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara (Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes, porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existir)**_

Aparecen Naruto de frente con la cabeza gacha, a la derecha de Naruto hay un cráter, detrás de dicho cráter está Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto, el lugar en donde están los dos podrían decirse es una llanura con el clima tormentoso, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras con un gran vendaval.

_**Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa. (El futuro al cual yo me quise aferrar)**_

Aparece Sasuke en un primer plano, que inclina su mirada levemente hacia atrás mirando fijamente la cámara.

_**"Songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo (Un conflicto presenta entre "dignidad" y "libertad")**_

Luego aparece la cara de Naruto en primer plano aún mirando hacia debajo hacia el suelo de forma melancólica.

_**(Solo de guitarra)**_

Aparece Itachi a lo lejos en una pradera en la tarde, luego aparece la cara de Itachi de primer plano mirando hacia el cielo con una lagrima saliéndole del ojo izquierdo.

_**Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa (Quiero borrar mi distorsionada imagen)**_

Aparece Jiraiya sentado encima de su pergamino sin su banda mirando hacia el monumento Hokage

_**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara (Porque veo en ella todas mis limitaciones)**_

La cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Jiraiya quien sonríe y lo comienza a escribir en su libro con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz"

_**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa (En una ventana de un confundido yo)**_

Aparece Naruto con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillo de los pantalones, mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en los jardines de Canterlot mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa, en la noche, detrás de el están las mane six y las dos Princesas.

_**Kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo (Hay un calendario del pasado año que ni fechas tiene ya)**_

Aparece Tsunade mirando desde afuera de su ventana con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, hacia afuera esta lloviendo, Tsunade agacha su cabeza y lagrimas brotan de los ojos.

Luego aparece Pain, la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su Rinnegan.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite (Borra, reescribre)**_

Aparece Discord, quien esquiva varios de los brazos de Chakra de Naruto en su forma de tres colas, tras esto Naruto da un grito transformándose en su forma de Cuatro colas y se lanza a atacarlo nuevamente con los brazos de Chakra, Discord intenta golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Naruto le da un ataque con su garra mandándolo lejos.

_**kudaranai chou gensou (Esa estúpida fantasía)**_

Aparece Sasuke lanzándole varios espadazos a Itachi, el los para con su Kunai, los dos se alejan entonces, Sasuke lanza una bola de Fuego Itachi se lanza hacia Sasuke.

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o (La inolvidable sensación de ser)**_

Itachi con varias heridas en su cuerpo con dos hilos de sangre saliéndole a ambos lados de los labios le pica la frente a Sasuke como cuando eran niños, luego aparece el ojo derecho de Sasuke en primer plano que cambia a un Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**Kishikaisei RIRAITO shite (Revive, reescribe)**_

Aparece Jiraiya con Gamaken peleando contra el Cancerbero del Pain Animal, Jiraiya se lanza y le da una patada, tras esto llegan el resto de los Seis caminos de dolor, cada uno lucha.

_**imi no nai mousou mo (La imaginación sin sentido)**_

Los seis caminos del dolor se lanzan por encima de Jiraiya y caen en picada con seis, Jiraiya entonces crea un enorme Rasengan y lo prepara para impactarlo contra los seis caminos del dolor.

_**kimi o nasu dendouryoku (La fuerza coductora que te crea, …)**_

Aparece una imagen de Naruto sonriendo, Jiraiya sonríe ante esto, luego aparece Jiraiya en el fondo del agua hundiéndose lentamente.

_**zenshin zenrei o kure yo… kure yo… kure yo… oh yeah, yeah, yeah (…dale todo tu cuerpo y tu alma… alma… alma… oh si, si, si)**_

Luego aparece Naruto en los jardines de Canterlot, el se voltea y ve a las chicas con sus vestidos de la gala y las Princesas sonriéndole, Twilight se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, la cámara se aleja y muestra la luna en lo más alto, luego aparece una imagen de Naruto en Modo Sabio de espaldas.

* * *

**-**_**¡La confesión de Naruto! ¡Un tierno y sincero amor!**_**-**

* * *

Habían pasado como dos horas desde lo ocurrido en la gala, el lugar en donde las chicas habían causado un desastre de proporciones épicas, Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike, las chicas y la Princesa Celestia habían regresado a la gala, claro para molestia de Naruto quien no quería estar ahí más tiempo debido a que los ponis elegantes no les agradaba ni Naruto ni Jiraiya ¿Por qué?... por ser humanos y no ponis. Aún así Naruto seguía debatiendo sobre si realmente declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos y arriesgarse a arruinar su amistad o simplemente mantenerse callado, solo había una persona con la cual discutir este tipo de cosas… la persona que Naruto consideraba una figura paterna… Jiraiya.

—Ya veo… —Dijo Jiraiya mientras estaba apoyando sus brazos en los marcos de una ventana—. Así que estas pensando en decirlo finalmente

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza, con una expresión decidida en el rostro—. Si, así es… estuve pensando en decirlo justo en la Gala, pero no tuve oportunidad ni de charlar con las chicas… así que no pude, pienso decirles a las seis que las amo, si tengo suerte a las princesas también.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres tener un harén? —Pregunto Jiraiya algo confundido por la decisión de Naruto.

—¡¿EH?! P-pues —Dijo Naruto con un rojo cubriendo su cara —. S-si.

Jiraiya emitió una risita cerrando los ojos ante la tímida actitud de Naruto ante está situación.

—¡No es gracioso! —Exclamó Naruto aún sonrojado, luego se dio cuenta de algo, las chicas yendo hacia los jardines, en frente de ellas… ¿Rarity tapándose la cara con las dos manos? esto era algo que confundió a el rubio.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba mirando hacia otro lugar—. Oye ¿Sucede algo?

—¡¿Eh?! —Naruto se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya le hablo—. Oh si… nos vemos luego Sabio Pervertido hay algo que tengo que hacer —Naruto entonces fue corriendo hacia donde se dirigían las chicas, dejando a un confundido Jiraiya atrás.

—¡Oye! —Jiraiya noto que Naruto ya se había perdido de su vista, el sabio suspiro algo molesto—. Hay… niños de hoy.

Naruto para asegurarse que las chicas no le vieran, se deslizo por afuera de una ventana, ahí pudo llegar tranquilamente hacia los jardines, para luego deslizarse hacia los arboles, dar varios brincos que para su suerte no lo hicieron descubrir, y finalmente terminar por encima de un árbol, donde curiosamente, las chicas estaban teniendo su conversación con Rarity, la noche estaba siendo alumbrada de un tono verdoso por incontables de luciérnagas, ahí Naruto vio a Rarity de agarrando sus rodillas, llorando.

—"¿Qué le ocurre?" —Pensó Naruto—. "Se veía tan alegre en la tienda de donas." —Naruto guardo silencio y se dedico a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo de el.

—Vamos Rarity anímate —Dijo Pinkie Pie intentando animarla con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo era inútil, Rarity seguía llorando mientras su cara era cubierta por sus rodillas, esto hizo que Pinkie Pie se desanimara al punto de que su cabello se deshincho y se volvió lacio, así como su pelaje tomo un tono más oscuro de rosa.

—No… fui una completa incauta —. Dijo con una voz quebrada por el llanto—. No existe tal cosa como un príncipe azul. —Naruto desde el árbol quedo algo afligido por esto mientras observaba la escena—. "Rarity, tú…" —Pensó.

—Rarity ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó Twilight sin poder entender lo que su amiga trataba de decir. Rarity elevo su cabeza, revelando sus cerúleos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, con una expresión de tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo, cosa la cual entristeció levemente a Twilight—. Rarity…

—¡El Príncipe Blueblood no era mas que un odioso que solo piensa en si mismo!...— La mirada de Rarity volvió a decaer en tristeza, comenzó a apretar sus labios cuando dijo—. Me hizo hacer todo yo misma y el ni siquiera me ayudo… e incluso me uso como un escudo para un pastel… quizás me equivoque… quizás no existe tal cosa como un Príncipe azul —Rarity volvió a llorar en llanto, no en forma dramática como solía acostumbrar… sino en forma de verdadera desolación.

Naruto aparto la mirada de donde estaba Rarity y miro enfrente por un instante pensando en que hacer y arreglar esta situación… levanto el puño a la misma altura del mentón y lo apretó con determinación, finalmente tomo la decisión de bajar para hablar con las chicas.

El llanto de la yegua fue cortado por el sonido de una pisada levemente en el pasto, Rarity elevo la cabeza al oír la voz, una voz optimista, una voz cálida, una voz que aparentemente era la de un hombre—. Vaya montón de tonterías. —la voz de Naruto, quien había bajado del árbol en donde ella estaba arrodillada, el rubio tenía las manos en su bolsillo mientras estaba parado enfrente de las chicas.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó Rarity—. ¡¿Cuánto has-?!

—Desde hace un momento… lo oí todo, se como te sientes, pero te aseguro que encontraras a esa persona especial, de veras. —Naruto pareció recordar algo en ese instante—. ¡Oh es verdad! Casi se me olvida, de veras —Naruto comenzó a buscar en su bolsa porta-armas buscando algo, esto puso a Rarity curiosa sobre lo que quería hacer Naruto entonces…

—¡¿Mi zapatilla?! —Naruto había sacado la zapatilla de Rarity que se supone ella había destruido.

Soundtrack: Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria Rusticana (Intermezzo) (Música usada en la despedida de Kenshin en el episodio 31 de Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X)

—La encontré en las escaleras hecho pedazos, con magia pude arreglarlo —Naruto comenzó a rascarse la nuca con una sonrisa con ojos cerrados—. Aunque fue bastante complicado así que le pedí ayuda al Sabio Pervertido…— La expresión de Naruto paso a ser una seria—. pero se porque lo destruiste Rarity, y déjame decirte que no tienes que dejar que tus sueños se hagan pedazos solo por un tonto como lo es Blueblood, estoy seguro que aquel que sea tu poni especial será el más afortunado del mundo.

Naruto entonces se agacho y puso con mucho cuidado la zapatilla a Rarity, Rarity estaba sorprendida por la bondadosa acción de Naruto, sin embargo ella miro bien a Naruto quien le dio una sonrisa a la yegua. Rarity no pudo evitarlo, su corazón… sintió una sensación cálida al ver la sonrisa de Naruto, algo incluso más fuerte que lo que sintió un momento con Blueblood… una sensación de verdadero amor.

Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie, y sonrió a las chicas, las chicas le devolvieron la sonrisa a el, finalmente el rubio se iba a preparar para decir lo que sentía… y justo en ese momento, ya sea por ironía del destino o algo por el estilo.

—Buenas noches… Twilight Sparkle, Naruto Uzumaki. —Habló una voz de una mujer, aparentemente mayor que las chicas, cuando Naruto se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, eran Celestia y Luna quienes habían salido del castillo.

—Oí sobre el alboroto en la Gala —Dijo Luna, Naruto solo pudo contestar con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. JAJAJAJA Si, fue bastante ruidoso JAJAJA —Naruto inclino la mirada con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cabeza—. "Por poco y no echan el castillo por el alboroto"

—Naruto Uzumaki —Celestia llamo la atención de rubio—. Quisiera agradecerte por toda la ayuda que les diste a mi fiel alumna, los elementos de la armonía y a mi hermana menor, fuiste de gran ayuda durante todo el tiempo que tu y el Sabio Jiraiya estuvieron aquí.

—¡Ah vamos! ¡Yo no lo hice todo! El Sabio Pervertido también fue de mucha ayuda. —Dijo Naruto sonrojado por el cumplido.

—Hablando de ayuda —Rarity se acerco a Naruto y le pregunto de manera juguetona—. ¿Por qué siempre que nos metemos en problemas tu eres el primero en ir antes que otros?

Naruto se sonrojo ante la pregunta—. ¡Eh pues! Pues… pues…

—Cuando fuimos en busca de los elementos y esa Manticore intento atacarme tu le diste una patada en la cara a pesar de estar lastimado solo para salvarme ¿Por qué fue eso? —Dijo Rarity de nuevo de manera juguetona.

Naruto sabia con no podía esconderlo por más tiempo, no podía seguir ocultando los sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos, así que con unas simples palabras, dijo en forma de murmullo—. Me importan mucho ustedes, ese es un sentimiento que nunca voy a poder dejar de sentir… porque… porque… **las amo**.

Las chicas y las dos Princesas no pudieron responder en ese momento, quedaron calladas ante la confesión sorpresiva de Naruto, Naruto tampoco sabia como continuar la conversación, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, que parecieron ser minutos, luego horas, días y incluso siglos… finalmente, la única que logro hablar debido a la sorpresa fue Twilight.

—¿Q-que dijiste N-Naruto?

—He dicho que las amo —Dijo de nuevo Naruto de manera seria.

—¿Desde cuanto? —Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

—Desde hace tiempo… creo que desde el primer momento en que las conocí… cuando nos conocimos… —Naruto se volteo a hacia las chicas—. Chicas… me dijeron que no les importara el hecho de que fuera un Jinchuriki— Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto.

—Y eso me hizo realmente feliz chicas, viví en paz en Ponyville por un largo tiempo…—Naruto cerro los ojos en dirección hacia abajo por un instante aún con la sonrisa—. Y por eso… lo sentí, sentí como si ese fuera mi hogar… y además… sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Sakura… amor verdadero, amor por ustedes… por eso ya no me da miedo decirlo… las amo y nada cambiara eso…

Rarity miro sorprendida un momento, sin embargo, la cara de sorpresa cambio a una sonrisa tras un momento, la yegua susurro—. En ese caso… —Naruto se volteo confundido, solo para terminar recibiendo un abrazo y un beso de cada una de las yeguas todas de turnaron: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Luna y finalmente Celestia.

Naruto intento buscar una explicación para lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo no podía pensar, el beso de cada una de ellas parecía haber dejado desorientado a Naruto, quien tenia los brazos caídos de la sorpresa.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?- —Las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpido por un golpe dirigido a la cabeza de pobre rubio de parte de una sonrojada Rainbow Dash—. ¡DUELE!

Naruto comenzó a frotarse la cabeza adolorido con una gotita de lagrima saliéndole del ojo izquierdo mientras gimoteaba—. Hay, hay, hay, hay, haaay —Luego se dirigió a Rainbow Dash algo molesto—. ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

—¡Tonto! ¡Eso fue para demostrarte que también sentimos lo mismo! —Exclamó aún ruborizada Rainbow Dash.

—¿Eh? ¿También sienten lo mismo? No entiendo… pero Rarity yo pensé que-.

—Si… se lo que piensas Naruto, eres un ninja muy orgulloso, me di cuenta de eso… pensé que no querrías tener nada serio conmigo, y mucho menos después de que nos dijiste que te gustaba tu compañera de Equipo, por eso decidí intentar con Blueblood... pero fue un terrible error.

—¡A mi no me gusta más Sakura! Ella es como una hermana mayor para mí, eso es todo… la razón por la que no lo dije fue… —Las chicas esperaron para oír lo que Naruto tenía que decir.

Naruto suspiro—. Hay… estaba preocupado de cómo iban a reaccionar si yo les cuento lo que sentía… solo piénsenlo… dos Princesas, la alumna de Celestia, dos orgullosas, una muy tímida, una muy hiperactiva, una que quiere un estil de vida de alta clase… y un tonto que ni siquiera pudo salvar a su mejor amigo de irse en oscuridad… y salvar su otro amigo de la muerte… por eso pensé que esto no serviría y que me rechazarían en el acto como siempre me pasaba de niño…

Twilight se acerco a Naruto—. Naruto… has pasado por mucho dolor por toda tu vida… puede que nosotras no entendamos como te sientes… pero sabes, no estarás solo ya no…— Twilight le toco con mucha delicadeza la mejilla izquierda con sus guantes de su vestido, haciendo que Naruto sintiera la templanza de la mano de la yegua —. te queremos también Naruto.

Naruto puso su mano izquierda encima de la de Twilight, con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio le dijo—. Muchas gracias… Twilight, chicas, Princesas… en serio… muchas gracias.

* * *

_**Con los amigos de Naruto, oficina de Tsunade**_

* * *

Mientras que esto sucedía en Canterlot… de nuevo los diez de la Hoja estaban viendo por la bola de cristal junto con sus senseis respectivos, desde que Akatsuki ataco, ellos se habían pegado más a la bola de cristal por la preocupación que tenían por Naruto, los amigos de Naruto no podía creer lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos, ni siquiera los senseis de cada uno, incluso Kakashi estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato presenciando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata por otra parte dejo caer la cabeza con un aura de depresión pensando —"Me han robado a Naruto-Kun" —

Kiba, Shino y Kurenai cada uno con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas cabeza trataban de animar a Hinata, la cual ahora estaba arrodillada en una esquina dibujando circulitos en el suelo mientras la aura aumentaba progresivamente.

Sakura por un momento tuvo una cara de sorpresa al ver que su compañero más inmaduro, aquel que había tenido cero suerte con las chicas, ahora tenía de novias a ocho ponis muy atractivas físicamente, y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando pensó—. "Sabía que encontrarías a la chica ideal, Naruto… bueno… chicas ideales"

—Un segundo… —Dijo Yamato—. Si Naruto es novio de las dos Princesas ahora… eso lo hace…

—¡¿Un príncipe?! —Todos gritaron esto con la frente azulina, debido a que se habían imaginado a una caricatura Naruto con un ridículo traje de Príncipe, lo cual provoco que varios intentaran aguantar la risa, incluso Kakashi estaba luchando por no reírse a carcajadas y caerse de la silla.

—¿No creen que nos deberíamos sentir felices por el? —Pregunto Sakura cruzando los brazos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—¡Oh si, si, nos sentimos muy bien por Naruto! —Exclamó Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

Kakashi volvió a mirar fijamente la bola de cristal, no pudo evitarlo, al ver a su subordinado actuar de esa manera debido al repentino beso de las ocho yeguas, no pudo evitar sonreír tras su mascara y cerrar sus ojos de manera alegre—. "¡Bien hecho Naruto!"

—Sakura esas chicas sin duda te han quitado la oportunidad de tener a Naruto —Dijo Ino tentando a la rabia de Sakura.

—¡CHA! ¡¿Qué dijiste Ino-Cerda?!

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste frente de marquesina?! —Las dos comenzaron a sacar relámpagos de rivalidad de sus ojos, asustando a varios de los hombres presentes en la sala.

—Y ya empezamos otra vez, que fastidiosas son ustedes dos. —Dijo Shikamaru poniendo su mano debajo de la mejilla.

* * *

_**Con Naruto y las chicas en Canterlot.**_

* * *

—Twilight Sparkle —Dijo Celestia—. Debemos ocuparnos de ciertos asuntos… hasta el momento, cuida a Naruto.

—¡Claro que si Princesa! —Dijo Rainbow Dash agarrándose del brazo izquierdo de Naruto quien se ruborizo, y luego sonrió. Celestia se acerco a Naruto quien se iba ruborizando cada vez más y más como la alicornio se acercaba, ella paso su dedo índice por el pecho de Naruto de manera seductiva, y dijo con un tono de voz igualmente seductivo al oído del rubio—. Nos vemos más tarde para una charla en privado… osito de peluche.

—"Genial… ahora me llaman osito de peluche" —Pensó Naruto avergonzado—. "Por lo menos los chicos no están viendo esto, me moriría de vergüenza si es que supieran que las chicas me dicen así…"

Sin que los presentes lo supieran, Jiraiya estaba asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa, observando la escena, luego se volteo y dijo—. Bien hecho mocoso. —Luego se fue de la escena.

* * *

_**Calles de Canterlot**_

Naruto y las seis yeguas, tuvieron lo que se podría decir su primera cita… no fue nada mala, fue mejor de lo que Naruto esperaba, las invito a comer, jugar algunos juegos en algunas ferias que estaban en la ciudad…

—¿Naruto estas bien? —Pregunto Twilight.

—Si, pero —Naruto saco su billetera, la cual tenia forma de sapo de color verde y al abrirla, lo único que salió de ahí fue una pequeña nubecita de humo por lo vacía que estaba, Naruto con lagrimas hilarantes dijo—. Gama-chan esta completamente vacía…

Las chicas se rieron ante los chistoso que les parecía la escena, tras un momento Naruto también comenzó a hacer lo mismo ya que también le pareció gracioso tras un momento.

Tras eso, un poco de tiempo después, mientras las chicas y Naruto caminaban, en su camino se encontraron con un enorme charco de lodo, Naruto entonces recordó algo que Jiraiya le había dicho antes de la Gala. Se saco su chaqueta, quedándose solo con una camiseta negra con un remolino en la parte frontal y puso dicha chaqueta en el charco para que las chicas pudieron pasar.

—El Sabio Pervertido me dijo que esto era lo que tenía que hacer si tenia una cita.

Rarity sonrió al ver esto, su pelaje se torno de un color rojizo, le dio un beso leve a Naruto en la mejilla que hizo que Naruto se pusiera tan rojo que incluso humo salió de sus orejas.

—Gracias Naruto, realmente eres un caballero. —Naruto solo emitió una risa aún sonrojado.

Las chicas pasaron por encima de la chaqueta naranja de Naruto, ella se voltearon a esperar a Naruto, mientras este levantaba su chaqueta que tenia la parte de abajo cubierta de lodo, Naruto miro fijamente su chaqueta con lagrimas a estilo anime pensó—. "Ser novio no va a ser nada fácil…"

Después de eso, las chicas y Naruto, fueron a las afueras de Canterlot, recostándose en el verde pasto iluminados solamente por las miles de estrellas que cubrían el cielo y la luna, se la pasaron mirando la luna como por dos horas, quizás más o menos tiempo, a ellos no les importo, al fin y al cabo, esta noche fue a una gran noche… una inolvidable noche.

—Que lindas son las estrellas. —Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, usando sus brazos como un almohada.

—Vaya que lo son —Dijo Applejack.

—Creo que deberíamos volver junto con Spike y el Sabio Pervertido ¿No creen? —Naruto comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— Claro, Osito de peluche —Dijo Pinkie Pie, provocando que Naruto cayera al suelo de forma chistosa. El se puso de pie con la ayuda de sus manos con una expresión algo molesta.

—Chicas… por favor, si vamos a estar juntos… no me llamen así en publico.

—Claro… Zorrito abrazable—Dijo Twilight, causando que Naruto vuelva a caer al suelo.

—"Si Kiba se entera de esto… se va estar burlando de mi por años". —Pensó Naruto mientras estaba en el suelo.

Finalmente acaba la velada, Naruto y sus ahora novias fueron a reunirse junto con Jiraiya y Spike para volver finalmente a Ponyville, sin embargo, mientras los siete caminaban, se encontraron con un pequeño obstáculo en su camino… un muy enojado Blueblood parado enfrente de los siete, podría deberse a que cierta yegua le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla por su actitud.

—Quítate de en medio fenómeno, quiero hablarle a la señorita Rarity.

—¿Por qué debería?—Dijo Naruto con calma tratando de mantener su compostura.

—Porque lo digo yo, eres solo un fenómeno que ni siquiera pertenece a esta tierra. Deberías volver arrastrándote al asqueroso lugar de donde has venido —Dijo Blueblood, Naruto no dijo ni una palabra, apretó sus puños y entrecerró sus ojos, no por insultarlo… si no por insultar algo preciado para el… su aldea.

* * *

_**Aldea de la hoja**_

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —Exclamo Tsunade golpeando su escritorio con la fuerza suficiente para casi agrietarlo—. ¡Nadie insulta la Aldea que construyo mi abuelo!

—Alguien debería enseñarle respeto a la antigua —Dijo Sakura golpeando su palma con su puño.

—No se preocupen… —Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro, ganándose la atención de todos los que observaban.

— Naruto le dará una lección a ese tal Blueblood… recuerden que el es Naruto Uzumaki… —Kakashi puso sus ojos en la bola de cristal así como todo el mundo esperando por ver como acabaría esta situación.

—"Enséñale Naruto" —Pensó Sakura apretando su puño izquierdo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**De vuelta en Canterlot.**_

Los ponis veían algo asustados la confrontación entre Naruto y Blueblood, solo los idiotas o muy valientes se atrevían a desafiar a algún miembro de la familia real, en especial a Blueblood por ser el sobrino de la Princesa Celestia. Sin embargo, Jiraiya miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, Spike también de la misma forma, ambos conocían el poder y las habilidades de Naruto Uzumaki… y lo muy agudas que se habían vuelto con el entrenamiento de viento, sin embargo... Jiraiya temía que la rabia de Naruto fuera a desencadenar el poder del Nueve Colas y afectase a Naruto provocando que haga algo de lo que Naruto se arrepentiría.

—No me importa lo que digas de mi… pero tu… tampoco eres perfecto amigo —Dijo Naruto de manera seria.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 25 – Kimi wa Dare o Mamotte Iru -Acoustic Version-**

Naruto comenzó a avanzar lentamente con una expresión seria en el rostro—. ¿Y tu? Eres un bueno para nada, ni siquiera pudiste hacer algo por tu cuenta esta noche, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Blueblood comenzó a temblar al ver los ojos fieros de Naruto, y al rubio acercándose a el lentamente—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El parasprite te comió la lengua? Si piensas que solo porque tienes un poco de dinero voy a agacharme a besar tus pies ¡Estás equivocado!

—Mira chico, estoy tratando de hablar con la "yegua".

—¡¿Yegua?! ¡Por si no te habrías dado cuenta el nombre de esta yegua es Rarity! ¡Si eres de la familia real deberías ser alguien con las características para ser llamado un caballero, pero no tienes ninguna característica para llamarte así! ¡Trataste a Rarity, una de las yeguas más hermosas de Equestria como si fuera una sirvienta, la hiciste abrir puertas, pagar por todo y usarla como un escudo! ¡Eso no es la manera de actuar de un caballero!

—¿Por qué las defiendes? ¡Arruinaron la Gala! ¡Ellas nunca deberían haber asistido en primer lugar!

—Son mis novias, y las quiero… y no me gusta tu manera de hablarles.

—Así que esas yeguas se enamoraron de un fenómeno como tú… que pena. —En ese momento, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash incluso Fluttershy estaban ya considerando el darle una paliza al Príncipe, sin embargo Naruto las detuvo poniendo su brazo en frente de ellas.

—¿Y que si lo hicieron? Rarity me reconoció, pudo ver el caballero que hay en mi… en cuanto a ti… eres un **cobarde.**

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

—Creo que oíste bien… tras todo lo que hiciste esta noche te mereces el titulo de cobarde.

* * *

_**Con los amigos de Naruto**_

—¡Dile Naruto! —Exclamó Sakura mirando la bola de cristal, aunque era obvio que el no podía oírla.

—¡Enséñale a ese rico caprichoso quien es el que manda! —Exclamó Kiba.

—Lo va a vencer sin dar mucho esfuerzo —Dijo Kakashi, entonces el ninja que copia abrió su libro y le decidió darle otra lectura mientras ya sabía como terminaría esta confrontación.

—Sin duda, Naruto va a ganar esto… es obvio —Dijo Tsunade.

* * *

_**Canterlot**_

Por alguna razón Naruto sentía como si las palabras de animo de sus amigos llegaran hasta el, aunque no oía nada más que el ruido que hacían los grillos, el sentía como si sus amigos velaran por el. Entonces Blueblood decidió sacar su mejor carta.

—Debería contarle a mi tía Celestia por tu rudo comportamiento. —Dijo Blueblood cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa triunfante. Sin embargo, Naruto formo una sonrisa astuta.

—Oh… que mal… Celestia se sentiría bastante molesta si supiera que su sobrino habla mal de su **novio** y el de su hermana**.**

—¡¿Su que?!

—Ya me oíste amigo… dije su novio, soy novio también de Celestia y Luna para tu información. —La multitud jadeo de la sorpresa ante lo dicho por Naruto, incluso Spike dejo caer la mandíbula al suelo por lo dicho.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

—¡Mientas! ¡La tía Celestia nunca-!

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, no soy alguien que miente muy seguido y mucho menos sobre algo como esto.

—¡¿Por qué ella pensaría siquiera en-?!

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 05-Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu -Kenshin's Battle Mode-**

—¿Tener una relación romántica con un ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca como yo verdad? Eso es decisión de ella, y de Luna también… si ellas dos quieren estar conmigo, esta bien… es su decisión ahora… **DISCULPATE.**

—¡CÁLLATE! —Blueblood remango la mangas de su camisa y fue corriendo hacia Naruto con el objetivo de golpearlo, y aunque casi lo logro, Naruto evadió el golpe con mucha facilidad, entonces Blueblood intento patearlo.

—¡Eres bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!… ¡lo admito! —Exclamo Naruto, mientras esquivaba varios golpes y patadas provenientes de Blueblood. Naruto entonces detuvo el golpe de Blueblood con su mano izquierda y preparo un puñetazo con la mano derecha.

—¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! —Naruto soltó el puño por debajo de la mandíbula de Blueblood mandándolo al suelo.

—¿Sabes porque hice eso?… —Blueblood abrió los ojos con dificultad esperando por la respuesta.

—**Porque te lo merecías**. —Dijo Naruto, Blueblood elevo una ceja al no entender—. Escúchame Blueblood… no me agradas, pero no te odio… si aprendieras a ser más amable con la gente y más bondadoso, le agradarías más a mucha gente… ya viste como las chicas se enojaron contigo y como Rarity te dio un golpe en la mejilla y como hasta yo te di un puñetazo, entiéndelo amigo… si eres así… nunca conseguirás ningún amigo que te apoye en los momentos difíciles… y te pudrirás tu solo…

Blueblood quedo en el suelo, vencido completamente por el golpe de Naruto. Naruto solo avanzo pasando por el cuerpo del vencido Blueblood, el solo movió su ojo en dirección al rubio—. ¿Niño… como… te llamas?

Naruto se detuvo—. Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki. —Dijo girando levemente su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Blueblood entrecerró sus ojos—. Ya veo… te llamas Naruto Uzumaki… —una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del derrotado Príncipe—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

Naruto elevo una ceja confundido.

—¿Cómo quieres que… consiga amigos?

Naruto dio un suspiro y se volteo, con un pulgar arriba y con una amplia sonrisa dijo—. **Levántate y camina hacia adelante… tienes las piernas para hacerlo.**

Blueblood simplemente sonrió ante esto, mientras se levantaba—. Ya veo… levantarme y caminar hacia adelante… ¿eso fue lo que tu hiciste? —Naruto asintió aún sonriendo.

—Bien… me voy.

—Blueblood… —Exclamó Naruto—. Te olvidas de algo —Dijo Naruto apuntando hacia Rarity quien tenia los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba ciertas palabras de parte de Blueblood que le debía desde hace un buen rato.

—¡Oh si! Casi se me olvida… lo siento señorita Rarity.

Rarity solo suspiro aún molesta—. Bien… puedes irte. —Dicho esto Blueblood se fue, dejando de nuevo solo a las chicas y Naruto.

—A veces creo que eres demasiado amable —Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, poniendo su brazo derecho en la cadera.

—Si creo que lo soy, Jejeje —dijo Naruto poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Pero —Rarity entonces se agarro del brazo de Naruto—. Así es el Naruto del que me enamore.

Naruto solo rasco la parte de debajo de su nariz riendo—. Jejeje —

Jiraiya de entre la multitud, junto con Spike se acerco a su estudiante y le puso la mano en el hombro con orgullo—. Bien hecho Naruto.

—Jeje —Carcajeó Naruto.

—Bien supongo que deberíamos irnos… Rainbow Dash… si no te molesta…

—Claro que no —Rainbow Dash hizo los sellos requeridos para el—. ¡Jutsu de Invocación!

Una explosión de humo salió de ahí, revelando a Takeshi, la invocación halcón de Rainbow Dash, el equipo se monto encima de la ave lentamente, Naruto ayudo a Rarity y Fluttershy a subir, sin embargo las otras lo hicieron con mucha facilidad, entonces… el ave despego, alejando al grupo más y más de Canterlot.

* * *

_**Con los amigos de Naruto**_

—¡Bien hecho Naruto! —Exclamo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

—Si sin duda lo hizo bien —Dijo Kakashi mientras leía su libro.

—Ni siquiera esta viendo lo que sucede Sensei —Dijo Sakura con una vena en la cabeza.

* * *

_**Encima de Canterlot**_

Mientras el equipo se encontraba volando encima de la espalda de Takeshi, Naruto se encontraba sentado conversando con las chicas, sin embargo noto algo raro, Spike arrodillado solo mirando las nubes con una cara de enojo. Naruto al darse cuenta de esto dijo—. Esperen aquí en seguida vuelvo. —Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto iba a acompañar a su "hermanito" a ver que lo afligía.

—Oye Spike —Dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si Naruto, estoy fan-jodidamente-tástico —Spike se alejo un poco de Naruto.

—Podemos hablar aunque sea.

—No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a besuquearte con Rarity?

—Se que te gusta Rarity Spike.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te lo-?!

—No soy tonto. Es obvio, ella es una yegua muy linda y todo… pero no creo que sea muy apropiado que estés con ella, es decir… eres un mucho más pequeño que ella… pero no te desamines, quizás encuentres a alguien más.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro… que si, eres como mi hermanito menor y creo en ti —Spike y Naruto chocaron sus puños—. Gracias Naruto.

—No hay de que amiguito… no hay de que.

* * *

_**De vuelta en Ponyville.**_

Cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar para descansar, Twilight, Spike, Jiraiya y Naruto entraron en la biblioteca la cual era básicamente su hogar ahora, Naruto estaba feliz, aunque algo cansado… había sido una noche agotadora y quería descansar de toda presión.

—Me voy a dormir chicos… que tengan buenas noches —Jiraiya saludo a los tres como se fue a su habitación.

—Si yo también —Dijo Spike, luego dio un largo bostezo mientras subía a su habitación —.Hasta mañana chicos. (N/A: Si, Spike tiene su propio cuarto en mi historia)

—Hasta mañana Spike. —Se despidió Naruto.

Naruto estiro sus brazos con fuerza ya que estaba muy cansado—. Vaya, no puedo esperar para ir a dormir, tengo mucho sueño.

_**Lemon: Naruto y Twilight (Es el primero que escribo en general, así que no creo que sea muy bueno :/)**_

—No tan rápido Uzumaki. —Dijo Twilight, Naruto se volteo de forma curiosa por lo que le había dicho la yegua. Twilight miraba fijamente a Naruto con ojos de dormitorio, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo por esto.

—¿Emh? ¿Twilight? ¿Sucede algo?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la yegua, Twilight comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio de una manera muy sugerente, meneando su cola mientras Naruto se acercaba más y más hacia la pared de la habitación cerca de la puerta que daba a la parte de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Naruto, Twilight, Jiraiya y Spike.

Twilight tenia básicamente arrinconado a Naruto, quien no podía escapar de Twilight en ese incomodo momento.

—¿Q-q-q-que te pasa? —Pregunto Naruto algo nervioso.

—Naruto…— Dijo Twilight, con un tono de voz muy pero muy sugerente—. creo que ya sabes lo que quiero hacer.

—N-n-n-n-n-no la verdad.

—Jiji —Twilight rio—. eres muy inocente Naruto.

—¿Q-q-qué quieres que haga? —Pregunto Naruto aún nervioso. Twilight libro a Naruto del arrinconamiento, Naruto respiro de manera entrecortada nervioso, entonces se volteo a ver a Twilight, quien le señalaba que viniera con el dedo índice.

Naruto siguió a la yegua hasta su habitación, Naruto recordaba la habitación en la cual básicamente le había enseñado a Twilight la importancia de los amigos y la amistad hace meses, fue en el mismo lugar donde el amor de Twilight hacia Naruto comenzó.

—B-b-bien estamos aquí —Dijo Naruto aún nervioso.

—Si —Dijo Twilight aún de manera sugerente, entonces repentinamente ella se lanzo hacia Naruto, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y comenzó a besarlo, Naruto no supo que hacer, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo moverse ni reaccionar, esto fue claro al principio, poco a poco Naruto comenzó a sentirse más calmado, al sentir el contacto con los labios de Twilight, el pelaje de la yegua hizo que Naruto lo sintiera aún más cálido y suave.

Naruto y Twilight finalmente se separaron. Se miraron fijamente muy agitados y sobretodo sonrojados por lo recientemente ocurrido.

—Twilight…

—Naruto…

Twilight elevo los brazos, Naruto con mucho cuidado tomó la parte de abajo del vestido de la yegua, y lo comenzó a subirlo lentamente quitándoselo, dejándola solamente con sus zapatillas, guantes y el adorno en forma de estrella de seis puntos azul que llevaba en el cabello. Naruto miró maravillado la encantadora figura de la yegua. Twilight solo aparto la vista de manera tímida—. N-no te me quedes mirando así.

—T-Twilight… eres preciosa —Dijo Naruto magnificado por la figura de la yegua.

Twilight simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y le dijo—. Esto es solo para ti Naruto, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Naruto y Twilight volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que duro un largo momento, un momento muy intimo entre ellos. Twilight volvió a levantarse y le dijo—. Tu turno.

Naruto comprendió el mensaje, Twilight se sentó esperando, mientras Naruto se quitaba cada una de sus ropas, cuando finalmente Naruto estaba completamente desnudo Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el miembro del rubio.

—E-es tan grande. —Dijo Twilight sorprendida.

—N-no se si podre hacerlo bien… soy virgen todavía, nunca lo hice con una mujer. —Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca viéndose muy nervioso.

—Yo tampoco para ser sincera —Twilight se agacho y se puso de rodillas, para la sorpresa de Naruto, y la yegua comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Naruto con mucho cuidado, los guantes que usaba la yegua ayudaron a que el contacto fuera aún más suave—. ¡Nnng! —Gruño de placer Naruto.

—"Según ese libro que leí… tengo que meter esto en mi boca… —Twilight miro con el ceño fruncido el miembro de Naruto, para luego meterlo en su boca con mucho cuidado—. "Aquí voy"

Twilight sin dar aviso previo, comenzó a chuparlo con mucha fuerza y con mucha rapidez al mismo tiempo, Naruto apretaba los dientes mientras trataba de no dar gemido y gritos de placer ante la acción de la yegua.

Twilight miro con una sonrisa la expresión de placer de Naruto, así que decidió hacerlo con mucha más fuerza, cosa que hizo que Naruto comenzara a gemir—. ¡Ahhh! ¡Twilight! ¡Si sigues así voy a-!... ¡VENIRME!

Twilight no se detuvo, la yegua siguió haciéndolo aún más fuerte mientras masturbaba el miembro erecto de Naruto con su mano derecha, Twilight abrió levemente sus ojos—. "Naruto…"

—¡ME VENGO! —Exclamó Naruto.

Sin más que decir, Naruto exploto en un orgasmo, disparando una gran cantidad de liquido seminal que casi ahoga a Twilight, fue tanto que incluso hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos de la impresión al recibir tanto esperma directamente en su boca, y mucho más debido a que era su primera vez. La unicornio comenzó a toser para sacar el miembro de Naruto de su boca.

—"¿Así sabe el esperma?... tiene un sabor muy lascivo" —Pensó Twilight mientras tosía y se agarraba la garganta con los ojos entrecerrados, y algunas lagrimas debido a que casi se ahogo con la cantidad de esperma.

—¡Oye Twilight! ¡¿Estas bien?! —Pregunto Naruto preocupado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la yegua.

—Si… —Dijo Twilight, ya dejando de toser y con una sonrisa—. ¿Tanto llevabas guardado? —Pregunto de forma inocente, provocando que Naruto se enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

—Bueno… es que…es que… es que…

—Jiji, solo bromeo —Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa—. Cielos Naruto, te tomas todo muy en serio para ser un bromista.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojo, tomo la mano de Twilight y le dijo—. Twilight… ¿Me dejarías hacerlo contigo?

Twilight se ruborizo tanto que dejaría en vergüenza a Hinata—. ¿Q-q-quieres decir?...—Twilight entrelazo ambos dedos índices de manera muy tímida—. ¿Hacer el amor?

Naruto asintió—. Si Twilight… quiero hacerlo contigo. —Dijo de forma decidida.

Naruto se acostó en la cama de Twilight, y Twilight se acomodo encima de las piernas de Naruto, dejándolo ver su voluptuoso cuerpo de frente, Twilight tomo el miembro de Naruto aún erecto, y lo comenzó a introducir lentamente en el interior de su vagina. Twilight cerro un ojo y apretó con fuerza sus labios debido a que era su primera vez y era natural que doliera un poco.

—"El pene de Naruto... es tan grande" —Pensó Twilight mientras sentía el miembro de Naruto en el interior de su vagina.

Twilight comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Naruto sintiera de un gran placer al sentir su pene siendo apretado por la vagina de su novia, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni nada, solo disfrutaron del momento y del goce que se sentía.

Naruto miraba deleitado, los pechos de Twilight y como saltaban de para arriba para abajo, guiado por el deseo tomo el izquierdo y comenzó a chuparlo, haciendo que Twilight sintiera también de un gran placer.

—¿Te gusta Twilight? —Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Twilight entonces sintió como su vagina se humedecía por lo dicho, la yegua entonces comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido, Naruto comenzó a empujar con mucha más fuerza su miembro en el interior de la vagina de Twilight.

—¡AAAAH! ¡NARUTO! ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ VOY A VOLVERME LOCA! —Grito Twilight, sacando la lengua debido al placer que sentía.

Naruto incremento la fuerza, al punto de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, Twilight rodo los ojos hacia arriba aún con la lengua afuera de su boca mientras sentía el miembro de Naruto en su interior.

—¡ME VENGO! —Grito Twilight.

Twilight no pudo aguantar más y al mismo tiempo que grito, su vagina se corrió expulsando varios fluidos vaginales, sintiendo su primer orgasmo, provocado por el semental o mejor dicho humano que amaba.

—¡ME VENGO TAMBIEN! —Grito Naruto.

Acto seguido, Naruto eyaculo una gran cantidad de semen con mucha fuerza, Twilight se estremeció al sentir la cantidad de liquido seminal que entraba y inundaba el interior de su vagina.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a sacar el pene del interior de la vagina de Twilight, Twilight estaba recostada en su cama exhausta por el orgasmo que había tenido, para terminar derrumbándose al lado de la yegua igual de cansado.

Twilight volvió a ponerse encima de Naruto, aún con ganas de más, con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa y llena de deseo.

—¿Eso es todo? Apenas estamos comenzando Naruto.

Naruto no pareció comprender, así que Twilight se puso en una posición más cómoda y que hizo que a Naruto le votaran dos chorros de sangre de su nariz al presenciar. Twilight abrió sus piernas dejando a Naruto ver su vagina—. Haz lo que te plazca —Dijo Twilight guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto con cuidado metió su miembro de nuevo en el interior de Twilight, haciendo que Twilight volviera a sentir una leve punzada, pero no fue nada de que preocuparse.

Naruto comenzó a empujar nuevamente con mucha intensidad, Twilight comenzó a gemir de placer, al sentir el duro miembro de su novio entrando y saliendo de su vagina.

Como el rostro de Naruto estaba muy cerca del de Twilight, aprovecho y le dio un beso mientras empujaba, el beso duro unos segundos y luego separaron sus caras y le dijo a Twilight—. Eres tan hermosa.

Naruto comenzó a dar empujones con mucha más fuerza provocando que la yegua gritara al sentir el placer—. ¡Naruto! ¡Eres impresionante! ¡Si sigues así voy a correrme!

Naruto continuo, lo hizo con mucha más fuerza mientras comenzó a besar a Twilight, siguió y siguió, hasta que finalmente ninguno de los dos pudieron más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo como gritaron—. **¡ME VENGO!. **

Naruto disparo una gran cantidad de semen de nuevo en el interior de Twilight, Twilight deshizo las trenzas que tenia, quedándose con su pelo largo de nuevo, esta vez, ella se puso de cuatro, Naruto entonces introdujo su pene de, esta vez, en el ano de Twilight, haciendo que ella gruñera por el placer.

Naruto comenzó a empujar mientras agarraba el cabello azul zafiro de Twilight, Twilight sentía un placer aún más grande que lo que había sentido antes mientras Naruto empujaba cada vez más y más su miembro en el interior de la yegua.

—¡Nyaaaah! ¡Naruto! ¡Esto es sorprendente! —Grito Twilight con mucho placer en su voz, mientras sus pechos se movían con mucha fuerza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Twilight… —Gruño de placer Naruto mientras empujaba su miembro en el interior de la yegua, Naruto agarro los pechos de Twilight con ambas manos y comenzó a apretarlos con mucha fuerza, provocando que los gruñidos de placer de Twilight se incrementen aún más.

Siguieron y siguieron por horas, en distintas posturas. Después de cómo la cuarta o quinta ronda, Twilight ya estaba por así decirlo embobada, su expresión se había tornado en una gran sonrisa pervertida y los ojos perdidos.

Tras varias corridas, como seis, una en su vagina, una en su ano, dos en su boca, una en el medio de sus pechos, y una en rostro, quedo completamente agotada respirando agitadamente al lado de Naruto. Twilight por otra parte se seco la lagrimas que se le habían salido por lo que habían hecho.

—Oye Naruto… —Dijo Twilight, sin embargo noto que Naruto estaba sacando una enorme burbuja de su nariz—. ¡¿ESTAS DORMIDO?! —Grito de manera cómica mientras veía a su novio dormir.

Sin embargo, al notar como se veía su rostro dormido, lleno de serenidad y calma, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro—. Es tan tierno cuando esta dormido —Dijo con un tono de voz bajo y callado para no despertarlo. Ella agacho la cabeza para darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Descansa… zorrito abrazable. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta noche, había sido una noche inolvidable, tanto para Naruto como para las chicas, en especial… para Twilight… sin embargo… algo les esperaba a ellos, una batalla contra un espíritu antiguo…

* * *

_**Próximamente: Un espíritu antiguo, viejo enemigo de Celestia regresa ¿Podrán Naruto y las chicas detenerlo o serán corrompidos? La Próxima vez en Naruto: Tomodachi wa Mahou.**_

* * *

**Ending: Sayonara Memory por Seven Oops (Adiós recuerdos) (Ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden) (Es básicamente igual al ending antes mencionado solo que en lugar de Sakura y Sasuke y los recuerdos del equipo 7 tendría que ver con Naruto y Jiraiya)**

_**Hitomitojite (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

Se ve el cielo azul, con algunas nubes encima mientras esta lloviendo

_**kokyuu tomete omonai ae futatsu no kage yo (Viendo nuestra siluetas juntas, ponen pesada mi respiración)**_

Luego se ve a Naruto parado encima de un riachuelo, debajo de el esta la imagen de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida (Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes, adiós lagrimas)**_

La lluvia causa que el reflejo de Jiraiya desaparezca, Naruto levanta la mirada hacia arriba mientras la lluvia cae en cámara lenta,

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia comienza a ascender hacia el cielo, tras un momento la cámara lenta cambia a cámara rápida.

_**Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi o**__**(Sobre la ciudad en tonos de azul, el cielo que no puede dejar de llorar)**_

Se muestra una imagen en blanco y negro de cuando Naruto conoce a Jiraiya en las aguas termales.

_**Itsuka futari de narande nagame teta**__**(Busco ese día, Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto entrenando el ejercicio de pararse en el agua junto a Jiraiya.

_**Mimi o sumaseba**__**(Escuchando con atención,)**_

Se muestra a los dos viajando juntos en la búsqueda de Tsunade.

_**Ima mo kiminokoe ga kikoeru**__**(**__**Incluso ahora puedo oír tu voz cada vez más fuerte**__**)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto con su nueva ropa, justo después de que se rompiera por el entrenamiento.

_**Mouichido dake anokoro mitai ni**__**(Una vez más, quiero ver ese momento)**_

Se muestra a los dos discutiendo de forma cómica en el bosque Everfree con las mane six mirándolos algo molestas por esto, sin embargo Pinkie Pie se esta riendo y Spike está confundido.

_**Daki yosete yo (Abrázame, tenme cerca)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya practicando magia, siendo supervisados por Twilight.

_**Nee wara tte (Mirame…)**_

Se muestra Jiraiya tocándole la cabeza a Naruto de manera paternal.

_**kotchimuite namae (Devuélveme la sonrisa…)**_

Luego se muestra el entrenamiento de Naruto para combinar el Chakra de viento con el Rasengan, Jiraiya supervisando a Naruto, mientras que Naruto sale despedido por la energía de viento.

_**yonde ichido dakede ii (Llamarme por mi nombre sería suficiente)**_

Luego se muestra a Jiraiya compartiendo un helado con Naruto quien lo acepta sonriente.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto pegándole a Jiraiya de manera cómica.

_**hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto durmiendo recostado en la espalda de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto imitando a Jiraiya en su típica pose.

_**sayonara namida (Adiós lagrimas)**_

Luego la cámara se acerca al rostro de Naruto quien sonríe de manera amplia.

_**Tokiwotomete negai komete aiwotomenaide kon'ya dake wa (Solo por esta noche, detiene el tiempo, no dejes de amarme, cumple mi deseo)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya en batalla contra los arboles malvados de Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree.

_**Maware maware maware sayonara memoria (Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve… adiós recuerdos)**_

De vuelta en el presente, el el riachuelo en donde esta parado Naruto ve la novela de Jiraiya con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz" Naruto se agacha y la levanta

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia termina, Naruto guarda el libro y sus manos en los bolsillos y continua su camino hacia adelante.

_**Fin del ending.**_

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo**

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai OST III Track 29 – Next Episode preview (Wings of heart version)**

**Naruto: **¡Hola soy Naruto! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a nuestros Jutsus!

**Discord: **Tranquilízate arbusto caminante, no pueden usar sus habilidades para este desafio.

**Twilight: **¿Qué le está pasando a mis amigas?

**Naruto: **¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: ¡El Malvado espíritu del caos Discord! ¡Las mane six han sido corrompidas!

**Naruto: **¡No te lo perdonare! ¡DISCOOOORD!

**Fin del capítulo.**


	19. El regreso de la armonía, parte 1

—Hablando —personaje, acción—, segundo dialogo.

«—Pensando— personaje, acción—, segundo pensamiento.»

—_Hablando, ilusión, Genjutsu, Flashback —_

_«—Hablando, ilusión, Genjutsu, Flashback —»_

—**Hablando, Bijuu, demonio —**

**«—Pensando, Bijuu demonio —»**

**Hechizo, voz levemente alta sin gritar.**

_Jutsu, técnica._

* * *

_**Arco II: Discord, el espíritu del caos.**_

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

**Opening: Rewrite (Reescrito) por Asian Kung fu Generation (Opening 4 de Fullmetal Alchemist) (Letras arriba de la parte descrita)**

_**(Guitarra)**_

El Opening comienza con una vista desenfocada del valle del fin desde el final de la cascada que se va elevando progresivamente, la cámara se oscurece y vuelve a la misma imagen, lo mismo vuelve a pasar tras un momento, dos hojas vuelan por la pantalla y aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou".

_**Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara (Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes, porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existir)**_

Aparecen Naruto de frente con la cabeza gacha, a la derecha de Naruto hay un cráter, detrás de dicho cráter está Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto, el lugar en donde están los dos podrían decirse es una llanura con el clima tormentoso, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras con un gran vendaval.

_**Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa. (El futuro al cual yo me quise aferrar)**_

Aparece Sasuke en un primer plano, que inclina su mirada levemente hacia atrás mirando fijamente la cámara.

_**"Songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo (Un conflicto presenta entre "dignidad" y "libertad")**_

Luego aparece la cara de Naruto en primer plano aún mirando hacia debajo hacia el suelo de forma melancólica.

_**(Solo de guitarra)**_

Aparece Itachi a lo lejos en una pradera en la tarde, luego aparece la cara de Itachi de primer plano mirando hacia el cielo con una lagrima saliéndole del ojo izquierdo.

_**Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa (Quiero borrar mi distorsionada imagen)**_

Aparece Jiraiya sentado encima de su pergamino sin su banda mirando hacia el monumento Hokage

_**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara (Porque veo en ella todas mis limitaciones)**_

La cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Jiraiya quien sonríe y lo comienza a escribir en su libro con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz"

_**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa (En una ventana de un confundido yo)**_

Aparece Naruto con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillo de los pantalones, mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en los jardines de Canterlot mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa, en la noche, detrás de el están las mane six y las dos Princesas.

_**Kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo (Hay un calendario del pasado año que ni fechas tiene ya)**_

Aparece Tsunade mirando desde afuera de su ventana con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, hacia afuera esta lloviendo, Tsunade agacha su cabeza y lagrimas brotan de los ojos.

Luego aparece Pain, la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su Rinnegan.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite (Borra, reescribre)**_

Aparece Discord, quien esquiva varios de los brazos de Chakra de Naruto en su forma de tres colas, tras esto Naruto da un grito transformándose en su forma de Cuatro colas y se lanza a atacarlo nuevamente con los brazos de Chakra, Discord intenta golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Naruto le da un ataque con su garra mandándolo lejos.

_**kudaranai chou gensou (Esa estúpida fantasía)**_

Aparece Sasuke lanzándole varios espadazos a Itachi, el los para con su Kunai, los dos se alejan entonces, Sasuke lanza una bola de Fuego Itachi se lanza hacia Sasuke.

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o (La inolvidable sensación de ser)**_

Itachi con varias heridas en su cuerpo con dos hilos de sangre saliéndole a ambos lados de los labios le pica la frente a Sasuke como cuando eran niños, luego aparece el ojo derecho de Sasuke en primer plano que cambia a un Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**Kishikaisei RIRAITO shite (Revive, reescribe)**_

Aparece Jiraiya con Gamaken peleando contra el Cancerbero del Pain Animal, Jiraiya se lanza y le da una patada, tras esto llegan el resto de los Seis caminos de dolor, cada uno lucha.

_**imi no nai mousou mo (La imaginación sin sentido)**_

Los seis caminos del dolor se lanzan por encima de Jiraiya y caen en picada con seis, Jiraiya entonces crea un enorme Rasengan y lo prepara para impactarlo contra los seis caminos del dolor.

_**kimi o nasu dendouryoku (La fuerza coductora que te crea, …)**_

Aparece una imagen de Naruto sonriendo, Jiraiya sonríe ante esto, luego aparece Jiraiya en el fondo del agua hundiéndose lentamente.

_**zenshin zenrei o kure yo… kure yo… kure yo… oh yeah, yeah, yeah (…dale todo tu cuerpo y tu alma… alma… alma… oh si, si, si)**_

Luego aparece Naruto en los jardines de Canterlot, el se voltea y ve a las chicas con sus vestidos de la gala y las Princesas sonriéndole, Twilight se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, la cámara se aleja y muestra la luna en lo más alto, luego aparece una imagen de Naruto en Modo Sabio de espaldas.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde la Gran Gala del Galope, Naruto intento hacer todo lo posible para ser un buen novio, por más que eso vaya en contra de su naturaleza, leyó libros, pidió consejos a sementales que el conocía, pidió consejos a Jiraiya, todo por las chicas, durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo valió la pena, Twilight y las chicas mejoraron aún más su relación de lo que ya era. Las chicas eran la envidia de las demás yeguas de Ponyville, mientras que Naruto la envidia de todos los sementales, pero eso a ninguno de ellos les importaba, lo que les importaba era que ahora ellos estaban juntos y eran básicamente inseparables.

Sin embargo, aún había problemas por atender, Akatsuki estaba al asecho, y estaba en búsqueda de Naruto Uzumaki por el Nueve Colas que yacía sellado dentro de el.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST II – Track 29 – Dante**

Ahora mismo, en un laberinto de hierba, con varias estatuas de varios ponis, con un suelo de arena, además de banderas anaranjadas que ondulaban con la brisa de viento que llegaba a ese lugar. Un hombre enmascarado, Madara Uchiha se encuentra observando fijamente cierta estatua muy distintiva entre las otras.

—Así que esto es un draconequus —Dijo con su frio y grave tono de voz. Lo que el Uchiha enmascarado estaba mirando, era una estatua poco común

—¿Qué es lo importante acerca de esta cosa? —Pregunto un hombre de piel tiza por la mitad, y por la otra mitad tenia de color negra sin boca, dicho hombre sobresalía del suelo, dicho hombre tenia una alborotada cabellera de color verde. De un lado tenia un ojo normal de color avellana y del otro un circulo amarillo como ojo.

—Simple Zetsu —Dijo Madara—, el nos ayudara en nuestro Plan.

—¿Cómo exactamente?

—Hmph —Carcajeo—, te lo diré más tarde.

—¿Estas seguro de esto?—Pregunto Pain quien estaba cerca del Uchiha—. Según esos escritos antiguos, Discord era un tipo del cual no se podía fiar… ¿crees realmente que este draconequus sea de confiar Madara?

—Si se pone pesado lo pondré en un Genjutsu y ya, asunto arreglado… y si la magia esta que aprendí a hacer funciona de la manera en la que espero… creo que esto podría funcionar —Madara se volteo hacia la criatura, haciendo un sello increíblemente logro concentrar un aura de magia de color gris con chispas negras alrededor de sus manos—. **Veamos que puede hacer el gran dios del caos.**

La estatua fue rodeada de la misma aura gris de Madara, la estatua comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, hasta que finalmente, la estatua se cayo en pedazos, ahora lo que estaba parado frente a Madara era una criatura similar a un poni, con una apariencia similar a un poni, con un asta de ciervo en la parte derecha de su cabeza, un cuerno cabra de color azul claro a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, las cejas tupidas blancas, una garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de una águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, la pierna izquierda de una cabra, tenia una ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de Pegaso, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón-serpiente con un blanco, la criatura era mucho más alta que el mismo Madara, y algo más corpulenta, sin embargo, el Uchiha no se mostraba en lo más mínimo intimidado.

La criatura bostezo como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, una vez el bostezo de la criatura término dijo algo fatigoso—. Que sueño… siento como si hubiera dormido por miles de años… ¿Dónde estoy?

Discord entonces se fijo en el hombre delante de el—. ¿Y quien eres tú enmascarado?

—Hmph —Rio Madara—, un "socio" por así decirlo… yo fui el que liberó.

—Bueno gracias señor mascara rara, ahora si me disculpa… tengo unos pequeños asuntos pendientes con ciertas viejas amigas y-

—Me temo que esos asuntos pendientes tendrán que esperar… necesito que me hagas un favor —Dijo Madara de manera sombría.

—Muy gracioso mascara espiral —Dijo molesto—, yo soy mi propio jefe y… —Discord miro fijamente el ojo de Madara que era visible a través del orificio de su mascara, por alguna razón, la criatura sintió algo de pavor al ver el ojo Sharingan del Uchiha, como si una gran maldad, odio y rabia se estuvieran reuniendo adentro del ojo, además... sentía una sensación que había olvidado, las ganas de crear caos. Los ojos de Discord se turnaron vidriosos, el había caído en un Genjutsu de parte de Madara.

—Voy a la Guarida en el Bosque Everfree —Dijo Pain, el desapareció en una nube de humo sin decir nada más con el Jutsu de cuerpo resplandeciente, dejando solamente a Madara y a Discord.

—Discord… —Dijo Madara—, hay cierto mocoso rubio… y ciertas ponis molestas de los cuales quiero tu te encargues… ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda.

Discord sonrió maliciosamente—. **Claro que si.**

—Hmph…—rio Madara—, que bueno que seamos socios… te daré **algo** que te ayudara en esto…

—Suena interesante —dijo interesado—. ¿Qué es?

—Algo llamado muy útil llamado… **Tsukuyomi.**

**Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

–**¡El Malvado espíritu del caos Discord! ¡Las Mane Six han sido corrompidas!–**

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba maniobrando por encima del cielo de Ponyville como todas las mañanas, todo era normal, nada fuera de lo común, bueno… hasta que una extraña silueta de color rosado que paso volando tan rápido que la pegaso no pudo ni ver la golpeo dejándola confundida y algo desorientada. Rainbow Dash inclino su mirada entonces a donde había ido esa silueta que la había golpeado.

—¡Oye vuelve aquí! —Grito la pegaso volando hacía lo que sea que la había golpeado, volando hasta lo más alto del cielo, llegó a lo que la había golpeado, el resultado fue que Rainbow Dash termino con varios pegasos de una anormalmente rosada nube hecha de algún material pegajoso.

—Eww… ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó para si misma con asco al sentir el material pegajoso luego se intento sacudir como un perro para librarse de dicho material, aún así ella seguía teniendo restos rosados alrededor de sus prendas, pelaje, alas y melena, en curiosidad lo lamio y descubrió que… —. ¿algodón de azúcar?

Efectivamente, la extraña nube que deshizo, estaba hecha de algodón de azúcar, Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de otra cosa… miles de nubes del mismo material estaban volando alrededor suyo. Algo más capto su atención, un ruido similar a un trueno, por instinto ella elevo la cabeza hacia arriba para ver una enorme nube de algodón de azúcar sobre su cabeza.

—Un segundo —dijo molesta—. ¡se supone que no debe llover hasta mañana! ¡no puedes! —Las palabras de la pegaso fueron interrumpidas por culpa de una gran cantidad de chocolate que cayo encima de su cabeza—. lo hiciste. —dijo con frustración.

* * *

En Sweet Apple Acress, Applejack se encontraba cosechando el maíz, en ese momento lo que la poni de tierra de pelaje anaranjado no se esperaba, era ver a Rainbow Dash persiguiendo una nube rosada que huía de ella, al mismo tiempo que otras miles de nubes llegaron detrás de ella causando una especie de tormenta de nubes de algodón de azúcar.

—¡Rainbow Dash! —Exclamó—. ¡¿Qué pasa con esta lluvia?! ¡¿Leche con chocolate?! ¡¿LLUVIA DE CHOCOLATE?! —exclamó Applejack tratando de encontrar alguna explicación razonable para el extraño y anormal fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

—¡Hay un clima extraño por toda Equestria! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash—. Cloudsdale se esta inundando con una extraña lluvia de chocolate, pero descuida no te dejare hasta tener el control de Ponyville.

Mientras las dos yeguas hablaban de esto, los maizales comenzaron a inflarse y como era de esperarse, se convirtieron en palomitas de maíz, las cuales lanzaron a Applejack aún lado, sin embargo Pinkie Pie, quien había salido de la nada, parecía degustar de estos.

—¿Por que querías detener esto? —Preguntó Pinkie Pie como siempre alegre, saltando de un lugar a otro probando las palomitas bañadas en la lluvia de chocolate.

Incluso Rarity vino a ayudar a Applejack, la yegua de pelaje blanco vino con una sombrilla para evitar mancharse con las gotas de la lluvia de chocolate que caían sobre sus cabezas.

—Escuche de tus problemas Applejack —Dijo—. y vine a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer… sin mojarme o ensuciarme o ni salirme de mi sombrilla —la conversación de las dos yeguas fue cortada debido a que las manzanas que estaban en los arboles aumentaron de tamaño a tal nivel que los arboles terminaron doblados por el peso, además las manzanas comenzaron a ser comidas por varias ardillas.

—¡Fluttershy! —Grito Applejack—. ¡Haz algo!

—Ya Angel —Dijo Fluttershy tratando de calmar a su mascota conejo—. No deberías- —Repentinamente a Angel le crecieron las piernas a una longitud sorprendente, no solo el era el afectado, sino muchos otros conejos más.

—¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Debo tener visiones! —Grito Fluttershy presenciando lo que estaba pasando. Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto, Twilight, Jiraiya y Spike llegaron a la escena, Twilight… como era de suponerse… llevaba un libro en sus manos, ya que al parecer tenia algo que solucionaría este pandemonio.

—Tranquilas todas —Grito, lanzando el libro que Naruto logro atrapar… con su cara—. aprendí un nuevo hechizo que lo arreglara todo. —Twilight comenzó a concentrar un aura color magenta en su cuerno, y luego con esfuerzo logro dispararla en forma de un gigantesco rayo que cubrió todo el lugar de un color blanco y magenta, deslumbrando temporalmente a los que presenciaban la escena.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos… el ambiente seguía exactamente igual, el hechizo de Twilight había fallado, Naruto no podía creerlo ya que para el, Twilight era la mejor unicornio en cuanto a magia se refería.

—Mi hechizo a pruebas de fallas… ¿fallo?

—No lo entiendo —Dijo Naruto confundido—. Twilight es la mejor en cuanto a Magia ¿Qué pudo haber fallado?

—Bien… —Dijo Spike—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Pregúntale a la cerebrito —Dijo Jiraiya apuntando obviamente a la cerebro del grupo, Twilight Sparkle, mientras ella había adoptado una pose meditabunda mientras pensaba en algún plan.

—Hora del plan B —Dijo Twilight, luego se dirigió a Rainbow Dash, quien estaba pegoteada en una nube de algodón de azúcar que los animales estaban comiendo—, Rainbow ¿Puedes acorralar todas esas nubes en un rincón del cielo?

Rainbow Dash se deshizo de la nube y comenzó a acorralar las nubes con varios giros, cuando finalmente las nubes quedaron juntas, Applejack lanzo su lazo alrededor de las nubes, juntándolas, dejando a Pinkie quien estaba bebiendo de la leche con chocolate que tenia, sin nada—. ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué paso?!

Applejack atrajo la nube a duras penas, dejándola en el suelo. Twilight le susurro a Fluttershy lo que ella quería que hiciera, la pegaso entendió y procedió con la siguiente parte del plan.

—¡Hay no! ¡Espero que ninguno de los animales vea estas **deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar rellenas con leche de chocolate, odiaría tener que compartirlaaaaas. **

—¡Tu y yo las dos hermana! —Grito Pinkie Pie mientras tomaba la leche de chocolate que salía de las nubes.

Los animales vinieron como alma que lleva el diablo directamente a la nube y comenzaron a tragar todo lo que podían, empujando a Pinkie Pie detrás de ellos—. ¡Oigan!

—Y cuando terminen, todos pueden comer palomitas de postre.

—Eww palomitas mezcladas con chocolate… esa combinación da… indigestión —Dijo Naruto mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

—Y lo dice el que come ramen de desayuno —Dijo Jiraiya, Naruto se volteo y le dijo en respuesta—. ¡Ah cállese!

—Ustedes son una combinación explosiva chicas —Dijo Naruto—. cuando ustedes luchan juntas… ¡nada las puede vencer! —En esto, Spike escupió una flama de fuego verde, que se convirtió en una carta de la Princesa Celestia.

—¿Qué demonios?— Dijo Naruto como agarro la carta, el rubio comenzó a leer la carta—. ¡Chicas! ¡La Princesa Celestia quiere vernos en Canterlot ahora mismo! ¡Dice que es urgente!

—¿Urgente? —Pregunto Twilight, Naruto confirmó con la cabeza en respuesta. Algunas de las chicas se miraron confundidas un momento, Jiraiya y Naruto mantuvieron la compostura… sin embargo sabían que algo malo podría estar apunto de suceder.

* * *

En Canterlot, Celestia, la Princesa y gobernante de Equestria caminaba de adelante para atrás, viéndose nerviosa y angustiada por algo que estaba sucediendo, una gota de sudor recorría su frete y fue a caer a su barbilla, sin embargo esta rutina debido a los nervios fue interrumpido por el azote de las puertas del castillo, en donde el grupo.

—¡Princesa Celestia! —Exclamó Twilight—. Vinimos de inmediato.

—Gracias Twilight —dijo más aliviada—, gracias a todas.

—¿Esto es por el clima y el raro comportamiento de los animales? ¿Qué esta pasando haya afuera? ¿Por qué mi magia no funciona? —Todas estas eran las preguntas de la unicornio, sin embargo, Celestia levanto la mano en señal de que Twilight calle un momento. Twilight silenció esperando oír lo que la Princesa tenía que decir.

—Síganme —dijo sin más que agregar, nadie más dijo una palabra, solo se miraron confundidos sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que siguieron a Celestia para tratar de averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí y porque estaba ocurriendo todos estos raros fenómenos en Equestria.

Soundtrack: Best of Dbz OST vol II – Goku and Gohan in Time Chamber

—Las convoque aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia —dijo mientras guiaba al grupo en un salón lleno de ventanas con imágenes grabadas en ellos, el grupo, para ser más específicos: Naruto y Jiraiya miraban las imágenes con curiosidad—:parece que un viejo enemigo mío, alguien que creía haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo ha regresado… su nombre… **es Discord.**

—¿Dis…cord…? —dijo Naruto con curiosidad.

—Si Naruto, Discord —dijo Celestia—, antes de que mi hermana y yo nos lo enfrentáramos… el gobernó el Equestria en un eterno estado de malestar y infelicidad, Luna y yo vimos lo infelices que eran las vidas de los ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, así que después de que el que ustedes conocen como Sabio de las Seis Sendas creara los Elementos de la armonía, combinamos nuestros poderes… y con la ayuda de Hagoromo… nos alzamos contra el… convirtiéndolo en piedra.

Naruto se acerco a una vitrina y la toco con su mano mientras la observaba detenidamente con mucha curiosidad, dicha vitrina se podía ver la silueta de un hombre teñida completamente de negro, lo único que se podía ver a color, eran los símbolos en su espalda… un remolino rojo, era todo lo que estaba a color en la imagen, se podría decir que esa era la imagen de aquel que alguna vez fue conocido como el Sabio de las Seis Sendas: Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

—¿El es?… —musito Naruto mientras mantenía su mano fija en la vitrina—. ¿Quien creo que es?

—Así es Naruto —dijo Celestia, Naruto inclino su mirada hacia Celestia—, esa figura es la del Sabio de las seis sendas. —Naruto volvió a mirar hacia el vidrio, y solo pudo decir sorprendido— «Entonces fue el Sabio quien creo los elementos de la armonía… sorprendente»

—Creí que el hechizo lo mantendría contenido para siempre… pero creo que como Luna y yo ya no estamos unidas a los elementos, el hechizo se ha roto y Discord ha quedado libre de nuevo.

—¿Ya no están conectadas? —Pregunto Twilight.

Celestia no respondió la duda de Twilight, ella continuo caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una puerta, con un sol dorado en medio, en los marcos llevaba dos rubíes a cada lado y el medio de los dos, una esmeralda, encima de la puerta, había una figura de una alicornio similar a Celestia probablemente, al parecer, dicha puerta resguardaba los Elementos de la armonía, los mismo con los que las chicas, y Naruto derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y la transformaron de vuelta en la Princesa Luna.

—Esta es la Torre de Canterlot, donde los Elementos están resguardados, desde que ustedes los recuperaron —dijo Celestia—. necesito que ustedes chicas, porten los elementos nuevamente y detengan a Discord, antes de que ponga a Equestria en un eterno caos.

—¿Pero porque nosotras? —preguntó Twilight—. ¿Por qué no tu?

—¡Miren! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, ganándose la atención de Twilight y Naruto—. ¡somos famosas! ¡y tú también Naruto! —Naruto se acerco para ver que era lo que le había llamado la atención a Pinkie Pie, ahí en el cristal, estaban grabadas las imágenes de las chicas lanzando el hechizo de los elementos de la armonía directamente a la mano de Naruto, dicho Naruto tenia lo que parecía ser un colosal Rasengan de color rosado atacando a Nightmare Moon.

—Ustedes siete, mostraron el máximo potencial de los Elementos usando la magia de su amistad, y combinándolos con la voluntad inquebrantable y agallas de Naruto para vencer a una enemiga —Dijo Celestia—. Aunque Luna y yo alguna vez portamos los Elementos, son ustedes quienes ahora controlan su poder ¡Y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord!

Las chicas guardaron un silencio incomodo un momento, mirándose unas a las otras, Twilight confundida y sin saber que hacer, miro a la persona a la cual ella amaba con todo su corazón: Naruto Uzumaki, el solo le dio un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa. Twilight pensó más claramente y finalmente, dijo su elección a la Princesa.

—Princesa Celestia puede contar con-

—¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! —dijo Pinkie Pie de forma seria, luego sujeto a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta—, el caos eterno incluye leche con chocolate Naruto… **LLUVIA DE CHOCOLATE.**

—No le haga caso Princesa —Dijo Twilight como se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a Celestia—, será un honor usar los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia entonces miro fijamente la puerta, para luego introducir su cuerno adentro de un dispositivo que estaba en la puerta, haciendo fluir magia adentro de la puerta. La magia recorrió cada espacio adentro de la puerta, abriéndose con una luz celeste que dejo iluminados a todos, al punto de que se cubrían los ojos con los brazos.

Al interior de la puerta, encima de un pedestal, había una caja de color morado, con una cerradura decorada con varias joyas que… ¿Cómo no? Llamo la atención de Rarity, quien quedo por así decirlo, encantada con la caja.

—Quédense con los elementos —Dijo—, yo tomare el cofre.

—No tengan miedo ponis —Dijo Celestia—, tengo plena confianza en que derrotaran a Discord con esto —Celestia abrió la caja para…

—¿Huh? Muy bonito Celestia…—Musito un confundido Naruto que se rascaba el lado derecho de su cabello—, pero la caja… algo… bueno… esta vacía.

Celestia al oír eso, vio un rápido vistazo a la caja, en efecto estaba vacía alarmada soltó la caja, así como las chicas jadearon de la sorpresa, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike seguían serios en ese momento. Esto causo que el ambiente se llenara de un tenso silencio, tan tenso que incluso era posible que fuese cortado por un Kunai.

—¡Lo elementos! —Grito alarmada Twilight—. ¡No están!

—¡Esta cámara esta protegida por un hechizo que solo yo puedo romper! —Exclamó Celestia caminando de nuevo de adelante para atrás tensa y nerviosa nuevamente—. Esto no tiene sentido.

Repentinamente… una risa resonó por la habitación, una risa malvada y algo ronca. Celestia parecía reconocer la risa y de quien provenía. Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike estaban listos para pelear si era necesario, así mismo las chicas, Naruto y Twilight como un equipo estaban pegados espalda contra espalda, Jiraiya había cambiado su mirada a una seria, Spike estaba ya cargando chakra, Rarity tenia listos sus puños si era necesario, Fluttershy… como era de esperarse de ella, estaba algo asustada, Applejack y Pinkie Pie estaban como Naruto y Twilight, pegadas espalda contra espalda, Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba en el aire también lista para todo. La voz esta vez no rio… hablo.

—_¿Tener sentido?... ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?_

—Discord —gruño Celestia—. ¡Da la cara!

—_Ahhh… me extrañaste Celestia… —_Repentinamente la figura del cristal que Naruto había estado observando cobro vida, yendo hacia otra de las imágenes y sentándose en la esfera que representaba a Fluttershy—, porque yo te extrañe… es muy solitario estar encerrado en piedra, pero tu no podrías saberlo ¿verdad? Porque yo no convierto ponis en piedra.

—¡BASTA! —bramó Celestia—. ¡¿Qué has hecho con los elementos de la armonía?!

—Pues solo los tome prestados por un ratito —Chasqueando los dedos, Discord ante los ojos de los presentes, hizo desaparecer la imagen de los elementos que estaba en los cristales.

—Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Discord.

—Había olvidado lo amargada que eres Celestia —Dijo con un tono tranquilo—. Y además aburrida.

—¡Oye! —Bramo Rainbow Dash—. ¡Nadie insulta a la Princesa! —Rainbow Dash fue volando con el objetivo de enseñarle una lección a Discord, pero, termino golpeándose la cara directamente con el cristal.

—Oh… tu debes ser Rainbow Dash, la lealtad es el elemento de la armonía que representas.

—¡Así es! —grito—. ¡Siempre le seré leal a la Princesa!

—Eso ya lo veremos —Dijo desapareciendo del cristal.

—No puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana de mal gusto. —Dijo Rarity, en la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, apareció Discord.

—La hermosa Rarity… representando el elemento de la generosidad ¿No es así? —Applejack se acerco al lugar en donde Discord había aparecido para hablar con el ahora.

—¡Ya sabes quienes somos! ¡Gran cosa! —La imagen de Discord se hizo tan grande que cubrió la ventana por completo—. Oh se mucho más que eso, honesta Applejack.

—Pareces conocer nuestras fuerzas también —Dijo Twilight.

—Si… Twilight Sparkle… y el tuyo es el más poderoso y evasivo elemento… la magia, el de Fluttershy la amabilidad, y el de Pinkie Pie es mi favorito… la risa —Pinkie Pie comenzó a reírse de manera sonora.

—¡Pinkie! —Exclamó Twilight irritada por la risa de Pinkie Pie.

—Y el más importante… tu, el de cabello de arbusto… —dijo señalando en la dirección de Naruto—, Naruto Uzumaki… Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, odiado por tu Aldea, conseguiste muchos amigos a pesar de ese pequeño problema, peleaste contra un espadachín y su pequeño ayudante, un tipo serpiente, un grupo de cuatro ninjas, una banda de mercenarios, y… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?... tu pequeño amigo, si… Sasuke Uchiha… tu y el tuvieron una pequeña riña… una pequeña riña que termino con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de tu brazo que escondiste siempre mediante un Jutsu de transformación… y también, con tu pequeño amigo, yéndose al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de Sasuke como si supieras algo de el maldito! —Grito Naruto—. ¡Tu no sabes nada acerca de el! ¡Así que cierra tu maldito hocico! ¡¿Entendiste?! —Discord solo rio ante lo muy fácil que era provocar a Naruto… el solo mencionar a Sasuke, era ya suficiente para provocar una rabieta en Naruto.

—¿Tanto te molesta que hablen del tal Sasuke? —Preguntó Discord—. Que tonto, si sigues así no conseguirás que el vuelva junto con ustedes… —Discord entonces miro de reojo al rubio de chaqueta y pantalones naranjas, como si le recordara a alguien que había visto antes, alguien que lo había desafiado antes, alguien con el que había luchado, pero lo había derrotado con mucha facilidad.

—Ohh… —dijo algo sorprendido—, te pareces mucho al idiota ese del Sabio… mismo cabello loco, mismo temperamento, y sobretodo… esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de determinación… eres igualito a el… y al parecer Celestia siente algo por ti… ¡JAJA! Eso lo completa… eres exactamente igual… exactamente igual a Ara-

—¡BASTA! —Bramó Celestia molesta—. No oses decir su nombre… ¡Y MUCHO MENOS EN MI PRESENCIA MALDITO BASTARDO!

—"¿Qué le pasa?" —se preguntó Naruto, era la primera vez que veía a la imperturbable Celestia, realmente enojada, los que lograban provocar la rabia de la calmada Princesa… eran muy pocos.

—¡AHORA HABLA DESGRACIADO! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA?! —Volvió a ordenar Celestia con rabia.

—Bueno pero no te enojes, pero lo hare a mi manera —Dijo Discord, luego desapareció en un resplandor y apareció en otra ventana que dejaba ver el sol y el cielo—. Para recuperar sus elementos descifren este cambio de eventos, giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron, luego encuentren los elementos de vuelta en donde empezaron.

—¿Ya podemos ir a casa? —Preguntó asustada Fluttershy.

—¿A que crees que se refiera? —Preguntó Applejack a Twilight, quien comenzó a pensar en el acertijo que Discord les había dado—. ¿Giros y vueltas? ¿Giros y vueltas?... ¡Giros y vueltas!

—Apuesto a que Discord escondió los Elementos en el laberinto —Dijo Twilight mirando hacia el laberinto que era visible desde la ventana.

—Buena suerte pequeños ponis... el destino de Equestria esta en sus manos—dijo Celestia—, Naruto y Jiraiya… contamos con ustedes también.

—Gracias Princesa —Dijo Twilight elevando la cabeza con una sonrisa—, no te decepcionaremos.

Nada más fue dicho, Twilight y los demás abandonaron la habitación dejando a Celestia atrás, al mismo tiempo que la risa malvada de Discord volvió a ser oída en la habitación, provocando que Celestia se preocupe por el destino de Twilight, de sus amigas, de Jiraiya y sobretodo… de su amado Naruto. Naruto como no se veía asustado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, el rubio estaba emocionado, emocionado realmente de poder luchar contra alguien que probablemente fuese más fuerte que el, además de que el tal Discord había peleado con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron en la entrada del laberinto, a ambos extremos llevaba dos astas banderas, ambas de color rosado, y debajo de ellas, otras de un tono más oscuro de rosado, la puerta era el doble de grande que Jiraiya, cubierta de espinales, cosa que obviamente intimido a las chicas, y ni que hablar de Fluttershy, ya que ella era la más asustada del grupo.

—¿T-tenemos que entrar ahí? —pregunto Fluttershy con la voz algo quebrada por el miedo.

—No —dijo Rainbow Dash señalando sus alas—, el torpe Discord se olvido de estas nenas.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar pensando que esto sería muy fácil debido a que pensaba que Discord había olvidado por completo la utilidad de sus alas—. Sobrevolare rápidamente y tendremos los elementos rápidamente —de repente, como si fuera un giro cruel del destino… las alas de Rainbow Dash desaparecieron en un resplandor de color blanco, haciendo que casi caiga al suelo, de no ser porque Naruto la atrapo con sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojada.

—No hay de —Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡DAAAAAAAAH!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Rainbow! —Grito—. ¡Tus alas!

Rainbow Dash miro con temor hacia el lugar en donde se supone deberían estar sus alas, y al verlo confirmo sus temores—. ¡MIS ALAS! —Fluttershy estaba confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, tratando de tocarse la espalda para confirmar si aún tenía sus alas… solo para descubrir que ahí no había nada más que su espalda.

—¡AAAAH!

Twilight y Rarity miraban angustiadas como sus amigas habían perdido las alas que las caracterizaban como pegasos, sin embargo, de la nada, sus cuernos brillaron para terminar esfumándose en el aire.

—¡TU CUERNO! —Gritaron unísonamente—. ¡MI CUERNO! —Las dos gritaron y patalearon como unas niñitas asustadas.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Jiraiya ofendidos por esto dijeron mientras tenían los brazos cruzados y una vena roja en la cabeza—. Vaya pero que amables.

Llamando la atención del grupo conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, una esfera de luz verdosa apareció enfrente de ellos, la esfera creció y tomo la forma de una criatura que estaba agachada con una sonrisa, la criatura se puso de pie riendo de manera malvada, mostrando su intimidante altura, quizás incluso más alto que Jiraiya y eso que el era el más alto del grupo. Las chicas estaban asustadas de ver a semejante persona de semejante altura, Jiraiya y Naruto no paraban de estar serios ni un minuto.

—¡Deberían ver la cara que pusieron! —dijo alegre para la sorpresa de Naruto y Jiraiya—. ¡No tiene precio! —Discord se echo a reír nuevamente, sin embargo Twilight reunió valor por la rabia que sentía debido a la pequeña "travesura" de Discord y dio un paso adelante.

—¡Devuélvenos nuestras alas y cuernos!

—Los recuperaran a su tiempo —Discord desapareció en un resplandor y apareció al lado de Applejack—, solo los tome para asegurarme de que no harán trampa, verán esa es la primera regla de nuestro juego, no volar, no hacer magia —Discord se puso enfrente de Naruto desafiándolo con la mirada—, y no, hacer ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu, ni Taijutsu.

—¿La primera… regla?

—La segunda regla es, que todos ustedes deben jugar… de lo contrario —Discord entrelazo sus dedos de manera diabólica, sus ojos parecían brillar de color rojo mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada**—, yo ganare y ustedes perderán.**

—¡Ja! —rio Naruto—. ¡No me importa si no puedo usar ninjutsu ni taijutsu ni Genjutsu, puedo hacer esto con los brazos atados y con los ojos vendados! ¡De verás! ¡Pasaremos este desafío de volada y te lo restregaremos en la cara fenómeno!

—Me gusta tu actitud niño —dijo Discord mientras se acercaba a la cara de un sonriente Naruto—, me muero por ver como saldrás de aquí **perdedor** ¡Buena suerte a todos los ponis! —Discord emitió una risa malvada antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

«Buena suerte a todos lo ponis bla, bla, bla, bla» —imitó Naruto a Discord con una voz aguda irritado por lo que había ocurrido.

—Vamos chicas —dijo Naruto—, enseñémosle a ese fenómeno quien es el perdedor. —Naruto comenzó a avanzar dando pisadas fuertes molesto por lo que le había dicho Discord.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrió por lo cual llevo su palma hacía la frente con una gota de sudor gigantesca en la cabeza—. «Ese idiota lo hizo… llamo a Naruto por su palabra tabú… cualquiera que haya llamado a Naruto por la palabra «perdedor» ha sufrido la golpiza de su vida por parte de el, es por eso que casi no tuvimos hotel en donde quedarnos.»

—Hay… —suspiro Jiraiya—, lo que Naruto quiso decir es que nos tenemos a nosotros.

—Si… bueno… Naruto tiene razón —dijo Rainbow Dash dándole ánimos—, no hay nada que no podemos superar si lo hacemos juntas.

Entonces, Naruto quien había sido calmado por Jiraiya, y las chicas se prepararon para entrar, Twilight estaba a la derecha, luego le seguían: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Naruto y Jiraiya listos para adentrarse en el laberinto para desafiar a Discord, aunque era raro para Jiraiya y Naruto, quienes esperaban una pelea, Naruto estaba decepcionado ya que quería saber que tan fuerte era Discord.

—Bien chicas, Jiraiya y Zorrito.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así en publico! —exclamó Naruto avergonzado.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo avergonzada—. ¡Bien chicas, Jiraiya y Naruto! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! —todos dieron un paso al frente con el pie/casco izquierdo respectivamente, pero en ese momento, unas paredes hechas de hierba los separaron a todos, ahora las chicas estaban básicamente por su cuenta, Naruto aún estaba con Jiraiya para su suerte. Las chicas menos Twilight gritaban angustiadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Mantengan la calma chicas! —exclamó Twilight—, nos reuniremos en el centro del laberinto, hasta el momento tengan cuidado Discord es un bastardo y quien sabe lo que el sería capaz de hacer ¿Entendido?

—¡En camino! —exclamó Rainbow Dash.

—¡Las veo en el centro! —exclamó Rarity.

—¡YIHAAA! —Exclamó Applejack.

—¡Haya las veo! —exclamó Pinkie Pie.

—¡Nos veremos haya! ¡De verás! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Suerte niñas! —exclamó Jiraiya.

Cada uno fue por el camino que tenían libre, Naruto corrió junto con Jiraiya hacia donde el laberinto le llevaba, Twilight y las chicas también fueron por sus respectivos caminos, sin embargo Fluttershy quedo en el mismo lugar petrificada el miedo, tiritando—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Quién es?! —la pegaso pego un grito agudo al cielo aterrorizada, mientras el resto tenía que ir a donde tenia que ir.

* * *

Applejack por su parte corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse ni un minuto, luego le llamó la atención algo que estaba más allá de las hierbas que estaban ahí, cuando camino cerca de eso que le llamaba la atención resultaron ser…

¿Tres manzanas rojas en medio del suelo?

Applejack se acerco a las manzanas confundida, por el hecho de que ahí era más que imposible que hubieran manzanas, si ni siquiera había manzanos o algo por el estilo de donde pudieran crecer. Lo que la dejo aún más confundida es ver como las manzanas se movieron por cuenta propia guiándola a cierta zona, Applejack dudando al principio, siguió las manzanas para ver a donde la llevaban, pasando por una zona donde el laberinto se dividía en dos partes, Applejack fue hacia la izquierda, cuando finalmente llego a donde al parecer las manzanas la guiaron, se encontró con un lugar con el cielo grisáceo, con varios manzanos alrededor, cubierta por yerba y césped de un tono algo gris.

Las manzanas cayeron del árbol y comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella, riéndose sonoramente con un tono burlón, se habían agrupado, entre las rojas, las verdes y las rosadas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó alarmada Applejack.

—_Los guardianes de la arboleda de la verdad —_dijeron, las manzanas rojas, fusionándose y tomando la forma de una especie de cara_—, puedes hacernos... _—La cara se deshizo haciéndose manzanas nuevamente.

—_Una pregunta —_continuaron las manzanas de color rosado.

—_Pasado, futuro o presente —_continuaron las manzanas verdes.

—_Pero te advierto…_

—_Que la verdad…_

—_No siempre es agradable…_

—Está bien —dijo desconfiada—, no puedo confiar en este lugar pero tengo un mal presentimiento con ese tipo Discord. —Applejack decidió finalmente que hacer, y procedió a preguntarles a las manzanas que se veían pocas de fiar.

—¿Cómo terminara esta misión?

Las manzanas se detuvieron completamente, moviéndose hasta un estanque de agua que estaba a unos metros de ahí, Applejack se acerco a observar lo que las manzanas querían mostrarle para ver que sucedería, y como terminaría esta misión. Applejack aún estaba desconfiada de lo que sean eran estas raras criaturas hechas de manzanas, aún así… ella agacho la cabeza mirando al estanque para ver que ocurriría.

En el charco, se vio a si misma, a las chicas, a Naruto y Jiraiya, todos viéndose muy enojados por alguna razón, ahí detrás se veía Ponyville, hecho un completo desorden.

—_¡Espero no verlas nunca más! —Grito Rainbow Dash._

—_¡Ni yo! —Grito Fluttershy_

—_¡BIEN! —Grito Pinkie Pie._

—_¡BIEN! —Grito Rarity_

—_¡Está acordado entonces! —Grito Twilight._

—_¡PIÉRDANSE DE MI VISTA ZORRAS! —Grito Naruto, quien parecía el más molesto de los ocho ahí, para luego dirigirse a Jiraiya—. ¡Vámonos Sabio Pervertido! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con unas rameras como estas._

_El grupo se separo por distintos lados, para nunca volver a hablarse más._

La imagen desapareció, Applejack volvió a ver su reflejo en lugar de esa terrible visión de nuevo, aterrorizada por lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro con ella, con sus mejores amigas… con el chico del cual apenas hace un mes había comenzado una relación, pudieran perderse en un instante.

—¡No! —grito—. ¡Nuestra amistad!... ¿Se acaba?

Applejack no se daba cuenta, pero encima de su cabeza, yacía un Discord manipulando las manzanas como si fueran marionetas, riendo malvadamente viendo que su plan se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

—No —volvió a decir en un tono más bajo y más asustado—, eso no puede ser.

—_Cuando la verdad solo hace…_

—_Que tu corazón colapse —_Discord fue reflejado en el grupo de las manzanas verdes, lo raro es que el ojo derecho de Discord tenia tres tomoes alrededor del iris justo como un… sharingan_—, a veces una mentira es más aceptable._

Applejack fue básicamente corrompida; su pelaje se torno de un color más grisáceo, y algo había desaparecido… algo dentro de ella, algo que la caracterizaba perfectamente… su honestidad había sido eliminada de su forma de ser.

* * *

Alternativamente a esto, Naruto y Jiraiya corrían levantando algo de tierra con cada paso, mientras avanzaban y burlaban los obstáculos del laberinto… entonces un dolor le perforo la cabeza, Naruto sintió como si le estuvieran quemando la cabeza lentamente.

El dolor que sentía fue tal, que termino cayendo de rodillas, parecía haber pasado horas antes de que se calmara, aunque en realidad fueron segundos, sentía como si alguien cercano a el había sufrido algo… una de sus amigas… una de sus novias había sufrido algo… luego se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad… Applejack había sido corrompida y había perdido lo que mejor la caracterizaba… su honestidad

«—AJ —pensó arrodillado en el suelo—. ¿Acaso tu has?…»

—Mocoso —dijo Jiraiya ganándose la atención de su pupilo—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si —dijo respirando con dificultad, Naruto elevo la cabeza, se podía observar como gotas de sudor recorrían el costado de su mejilla hasta caer por debajo de la barbilla—, AJ ha sido corrompida.

—¿Eh? —dijo Jiraiya confundido antes las palabras de Naruto.

—Ella es una mentirosa ahora, ya no es la misma honesta AJ que conocimos.

—Ya veo —dijo Jiraiya—, ese es su plan… volver a las chicas lo contrario de lo que son para que no puedan usar sus elementos.

Naruto ya estaba de pie para cuando Jiraiya termino de decir eso, apretó los puños… sus novias lo necesitaban a el más que nunca, esto ya había pasado una vez, ya había perdido un amigo de la misma forma, siendo tentado por el mal. Pero eso no volvería a pasar… no en su guardia, Naruto no iba a dejar que las chicas que el amaba con todo su corazón sean arrebatadas así sin más.

—¡Vamos Sabio Pervertido! —Exclamó decidido—. ¡Vamos a detener a Discord de lo que sea está haciendo!

—Bien —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa—, pero escúchame bien Naruto, las cosas podrían ser complicadas… estamos hablando de alguien que peleo con el mismísimo Sabio de los Seis Caminos… esto no va a ser nada fácil, ya viste como nos impidió usar nuestros jutsus, así como le quito a las chicas su magia, alas y jutsus también, así que no subestimes a Discord.

—Claro —dijo—, no se preocupe, además siendo sinceros estoy algo asustado de pelear contra un sujeto como el.

Naruto y Jiraiya reanudaron su marcha, corriendo buscando lograr llegar al centro y reunirse con las chicas, para ver si podían encontrar una manera de detener al malvado de Discord y recuperar los Elementos de la Armonía, pero aún así había dudas que daban vueltas en la cabeza de nuestro hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca ¿Qué pasara con las chicas? ¿Lograran hacerlo? ¿Serán las chicas corrompidas por Discord como acababa de pasar con Applejack? Naruto no estaba seguro, en sus adentros estaba preocupado, pero debía permanecer firme y seguir.

* * *

Por otro lado…

Twilight corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar hasta el centro del laberinto, cuando una pared del laberinto termino ocultándose bajo la tierra y la tierra, dejando ver una difusa imagen, en un momento no la reconoció pero tras otro… reconoció la silueta de su amiga: Applejack.

—¡Applejack! Que alivio —exclamó, para luego comenzar a acercarse a su amiga—, creí escuchar voces por aquí ¿Con quien hablabas?

—Estaba hablando con…— Applejack se volteo—. ¡Ningún poni! ¡Ningún poni en absoluto!

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Nada. —Applejack volvió a hacer los mismos gestos de nerviosismo—, anda, mejor nos vamos.

—Applejack acaba de… —Twilight se dio cuenta de esto, Applejack era terrible mintiendo… pero no… no era posible, ella se intentaba convencer de que Applejack seguía siendo la honesta yegua que conoció meses atrás.

* * *

Mientras que Applejack se unía a Twilight mientras caminaba, Pinkie Pie también se encontraba recorriendo su propio camino saltando alegre como siempre, y silbando también, ella giro en una cierta zona. Donde una pequeña cosa llamo su atención.

Habían varios globos atados a mesas, algunos de color rosado, otros azules y unos cuantos verde agua, Pinkie Pie como siempre no tubo ningún problema aquí, ella se encontraba más bien alegre por esto, eso era lo que caracterizaba a Pinkie Pie como el elemento de la risa.

—¡Este es el mejor jardín de globos que he visto! —exclamó alegre—. ¡Es el primer jardín de globos que he visto pero aún así!- —Pinkie cayo al lodo por alguna razón, quedando cubierta de dicho lodo, los globos ahora parecían reírse de ella ahora. Cuando Pinkie miro con que se había tropezado se fijo que uno de los globos tenia la cuerna atada en su casco derecho, al mismo tiempo los globos se acercaban y seguían con su burlona risa hacía la pobre Pinkie Pie.

—Oigan —dijo angustiada—. ¿Qué pasa?

Discord se apareció con un pequeño resplandor.

—¿Qué te pasa Pinkie Pie? —pregunto en tono burlón, aunque no lo demostraba—. ¿Creí que apreciabas una buena risa?

—Es diferente, se están riendo de mi.

—Difícilmente es diferente.

Discord escondió su cabeza tras un globo color verde agua, cuando alejo su cabeza del globo, literalmente, ya no la tenía puesta, sin embargo el globo parecía haber cobrado vida… ya que comenzó a hablarle a la yegua.

—_Tus amigos se ríen de ti todo el tiempo._

—Mis amigos se ríen conmigo, no de mi.

—_¿Ah si?_

El globo comenzó a girar a una alta velocidad, el mundo se torno de color negro rodeado de líneas blancas, el color de Pinkie también paso a ser como el lado negativo de una fotografía, blanco con la esclerótica negra, comenzando a marear a la pobre Pinkie Pie, mientras los globos se reían más y más fuerte de ella, esto comenzó a asustarla y angustiarla.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejen de reírse de mi! —Pinkie cayo de rodillas mientras se cubría la cara.

Los globos entonces tomaron la forma de sus amigos, riéndose de ella, incluso Naruto, todos apuntándola y riéndose de ella.

—_Pobre Pinkie Pie —_dijo Discord en forma de globo girando alrededor de Pinkie Pie—, _creí que la risa te hacía feliz._

El globo miro fijamente a Pinkie Pie con los mimos ojos rojos con los que miro a Applejack, provocando que ella cayera en una ilusión que la hizo ser alguien completamente diferente a como era. Su pelaje y melena tomaron un color grisáceo, como ella se levanto.

—**¿Feliz? —**dijo en voz ronca y muy molesta—. **No lo creo.**

Los globos reventaron detrás de ella.

* * *

Naruto sintió esto, lo sintió, el dolor que sintió en la cabeza fue peor aún como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza, esta vez hizo que desconcentrara y terminara cayendo al suelo rodando cubriéndose de la arena y mugre del suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Estas bien?! —Preguntó Jiraiya, ya era la segunda vez que esto pasaba con Naruto.

—Si… —Naruto se arrodillo—, pero perdimos a Pinkie ahora.

—No puede ser.

—Tenemos que movernos… ¡Rápido!

Naruto y Jiraiya fueron corriendo una vez más, esta vez con más prisa, tenían que llegar al centro del laberinto lo más rápido que pudiesen antes de que más de las chicas fuesen corrompidas, lo que más temía Jiraiya, era que Naruto se liberara el poder del Zorro, a tal punto que sería incapaz de ser controlado, de hecho el se había hecho ya una imagen: Naruto inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo… asesinando a las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Jiraiya temía con todo su ser que esto pasara.

Por otro lado, a Naruto lo invadía un sentimiento de inutilidad...

«—Ve rápido Naruto— pensó para sus adentros nervioso—, si no lo hago… ¡Las perderé para siempre!... ¡No! ¡No usare ese poder! ¡No después de lo que le hice al Sabio Pervertido! ¡No lo necesito… no!»

Naruto comenzaba a dudar de si mismo, de si podría hacerlo… esto estaba asustando a Jiraiya, un poco de desconfianza y el poder del Zorro podría fluir atreves de la carne de Naruto en forma una forma que Jiraiya denominaba «la capa del Zorro demonio».

* * *

Rarity por otro lado, estaba literalmente de lado horizontal caminando en el loco laberinto, molesta.

—Estaba esperando una audiencia con la Princesa, no deportes al aire libre.

Rarity continuo caminando hasta que algo se topo en su camino, algo que hizo que se golpeara con fuerza el hocico que causo que diera un gemido de dolor bastante fuerte, cuando abrió los ojos, vio un hermoso diamante que sobresalía de entre el muro de piedra con el que había chocado, los ojos de la yegua se llenaron de chispas mirando fijamente las piedras preciosas enfrente de ella, sin embargo… en ellas se reflejo el rostro de Discord que reía con maldad.

—_Bienvenida a tu día de suerte Rarity —dijo—, has encontrado lo único en Equestria que podría rivalizar con mi rostro en belleza pura._

Discord hizo que brillaran más para tentar a la yegua, lo que Rarity no noto… era que todo el mundo a su alrededor se tiño de negro, con líneas blancas, sin darse cuenta la pobre yegua había caído en la trampa de Discord.

—Si… me gusta muchísimo…

—¡NO! —Grito de forma dramática—. ¡No debo sucumbir ante tal majestuosidad!

—Debo llegar al centro… para reunirme… con… los demás… Naruto cuenta conmigo para eso —dijo entrecortadamente tratando de resistirse ante el encanto de dichas joyas que seguían llamándola y tentándola.

—¡MÍOS! —Grito Rarity soltando un golpe a la roca para poder sacar la joya que estaba ahí, hacerlo con la fuerza monstruosa que ella tenía fue relativamente fácil, lo que no noto, era que su pelaje y melena tomaron un color grisáceo.

—Quien diría que tres pequeñas gemas resultarían ser este hermoso trozo de diamante —dijo sobando su nuevo diamante—, ahora hay que llevarte a casa.

Rarity levanto el diamante con su brazo, fue muy fácil cargar con el debido de nuevo, a su monstruosa fuerza, todo gracias a Naruto y Jiraiya y su entrenamiento que resulto ser muy útil al final.

Los pedazos de lo que quedaba del muro cayeron destrozados tras haber soportado uno de los mortales puñetazos de Rarity que rivalizaban en fuerza con los de Sakura y Tsunade, ahí revelo a Twilight acompañada de las corrompidas Pinkie Pie y Applejack, Pinkie seguía con una cara de molesta, mientras que Applejack con su cara de mentirosa fallida.

—¡Rarity! ¡Nos alegra mucho verte! —Twilight se detuvo, mirando a Rarity con su enorme piedra que ella confundía por un diamante por encima de su cabeza que estaba cargando con mucha facilidad con su brazo derecho.

—¡¿A que te refieres con piedra?! —Pregunto indignada—. Esta gran roca hermosa y deslumbrante es un **DIAMANTE **y es todo mío.

—¡Aparten sus ambiciosos ojos de el! ¡Yo lo encontré primero y es mío limpiamente! ¡Hmph! —Rarity volvió a levantar la piedra caminando con serenidad sin ningún problema debido a su monstruosa fuerza.

* * *

Una vez más Naruto sentía ese agudo dolor, pero lo ignoraba, mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al centro del laberinto, o quizás… tarde o temprano el tendría que enfrentarse con Discord…

«—Discord espérame desgraciado —pensó—, y cuando llegue… **me las pagaras maldito bastardo.**»

Los temores de Jiraiya parecían hacerse realidad a cada segundo, la apariencia de Naruto estaba cambiando… a este ritmo, Naruto se transformaría… y nada podría pararlo, solo Jiraiya conocía los horrible poderes de Naruto cuando el liberaba… eso.

* * *

Por su parte, Fluttershy se estaba escondiendo en unos arbustos, como esto la caracterizaba, su comportamiento tímido y miedoso. Sin embargo, se dio el suficiente coraje para salir de su refugio y salir en el laberinto.

—Bien yo puedo, puedo… ¡AAAAH! —Fluttershy dio un chillido de miedo como se metió de vuelta en los arbustos debido a que ella vio un grupo de mariposas que la tomaron por sorpresa.

—Un momento —dijo dándose cuenta de lo que eran en realidad—. ¿Mariposas? ¡Esperen no me dejen aquí! —Grito mientras seguía a las mariposas quienes giraron en una zona de laberinto, Fluttershy corrió y corrió y se vio nerviosa al no encontrar a las mariposas… sin embargo… ellas la encontraron.

—_Fluttershy —llamo una de las mariposas por el nombre de la yegua—, parece que te han dejado atrás tu supuestos amigos y por tu novio ¿no?_

—Hay no, se que ellos están haciendo lo posible por encontrarme.

—_Pues debe ser muy molesto saber lo débil e indefensa que ellas te consideran…_

—Para nada, yo soy débil e indefensa y agradezco su comprensión.

—Si bueno, eso debe consumirte —Discord entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con su tono de voz real, ya que se estaba desesperando tratando de corromper a Fluttershy, que parecía dura como el acero a diferencia del resto.

—_¡Digo!… que siempre están señalando tus defectos ¿verdad?_

—La verdad no, de hecho, creo que soy muy afortunada de tener amigos y un novio que quieren que sea mejor de lo que puedo ser.

—¡Hay no puede ser! —Murmuro aún en forma de mariposa, para luego volver a su forma real—.**¡A LA MIERDA CON ESTO!**

Discord molesto le toco la frente a Fluttershy corrompiéndola harto ya de su pequeña amabilidad—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, basta ya de ser bondadosa **¡ES HORA DE SER CRUEL!**

Discord desapareció…

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba saltando de arbusto en arbusto para mantenerse oculta, como Naruto decía siempre «un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción» Rainbow Dash siguiendo el consejo de su novio hizo lo posible para estar a un paso delante de lo que ocurriría.

Entonces vio… ¿una nube que disparaba relámpagos con colores del arcoíris? Rainbow Dash confundida siguió a la nube hasta llegar a Discord quien estaba recostado encima de una nube a modo de hamaca, con lentes de sol.

—Ahora veo porque te gustan estas nubes, son muy cómodas.

—Levántate y ponte en guardia ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?!—Rainbow Dash comenzó a dar puños al aire tratando de intimidar a Discord.

—Oye estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje —Dijo Discord de forma tranquila.

—¡Yo tengo un mensaje para ti también! —dijo siguiendo lanzando puños al aire.

—Escucha con atención esto es importante —dijo Discord de manera seria—, debes tomar una gran decisión, una cierta equivocación, si la elección errónea vas a tomar, los cimientos de tu hogar sin ti se van a derrumbar.

Discord chasqueo los dedos, en la nube que Rainbow Dash persiguió hace un momento, vio una visión de Cloudsdale derrumbándose en pedazos, con los ponis gritando y algunos de ellos incluso muriendo en la catástrofe.

—¿Cloudsdale derrumbándose sin mi? ¡NO!

Discord hizo aparecer una caja azul con un lazo amarillo rodeando cada extremo.

—Esta caja tiene tus alas, puedes tomarlas y abandonar el juego o puedes continuar vagando sin rumbo en este laberinto...

* * *

Naruto y Jiraiya seguían corriendo, entonces Naruto desde los matorrales vio una silueta, una silueta que el conocía alejándose de el perdiéndose entre las hierbas, Naruto reconoció de quien era de inmediato.

—Sa…su…ke —Murmuro mientras veía como se alejaba.

—¡Sasuke espera! —Naruto corrió tras Sasuke quien se alejaba más y más de el, giro hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, finalmente hacia adelante hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

—_Fallaste… —dijo una voz—, como siempre… fallaste._

—No… —Naruto comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza cayendo en sus rodilla.

—_Eres un inútil —dijo otra voz—, eres un monstruo._

—Déjenme ¡No lo soy!

—_¡Solo traerás problemas a esta aldea!_

—¡NO!

—_¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ MOCOSO!_

—¡CÁLLENSE! ¡POR FAVOR!

—_¡Tu eres el Zorro de las nueve colas! ¡¿No te parece raro que odien solo por estar vivo?! ¡Es por eso que nunca serás aceptado en esta aldea! ¡HASTA TU AMADO SENSEI TE ODIA HASTA LAS CENTRAÑAS! _

Naruto quedo arrodillado, tiritando del miedo por tantos insultos hacia el… cosas terribles que le hicieron recordar su dolorosa infancia… sin embargo, Discord aún le reservaba algo más para torturarlo.

—_¡Ese tonto de Naruto! —grito una voz que era completamente inconfundible para el._

—¿Twilight? —Murmuro.

—_¡Cree que lo amamos cuando solo lo queremos como un guardaespaldas!_

—No… ¡No es verdad!

—_¡Incluso me acosté con el para que se lo creyese! ¡Que tonto! ¡Que patético! ¡Que… ingenuo! —_Naruto después juraría haber oído la voz de las chicas y las Princesa… riéndose, riéndose de el y lo crédulo que era… eso lo estaba lastimando… en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—_Si Naruto —la voz de Sasuke ahora era audible para el—, eres ingenuo… todavía eres muy ingenuo… Naruto…_

Todo se tiño de negro, todo desapareció, Naruto estaba en un lugar con agua teñido de amarillento, enfrente de el estaba Discord, Naruto tenía los ojos con ojeras debajo de ellos.

—Esa es la verdad Naruto… este es el verdadero tú… el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki —Discord señalo a otro Naruto, uno de piel blanca, cabello y ropas blancas, en la parte que se suponía tenían naranja eran negros, incluso el símbolo Uzumaki de su espalda era de color negro, sus ojos eran rojos con la esclerótica negra.

—_Hola… yo…_

—¿Quién eres?

—_Soy tu… el verdadero tú… pero puedes llamarme... __**Naruto Interno.**_

—¿A que te refieres con verdadero yo? ¡Habla!

—_A diferencia de ti, yo no me creo los estúpidos cuentos de tus rameras personales, tampoco me agrada esa dichosa Aldea tuya, tampoco el emo Sasuke y esa Zorra de Sakura, tampoco me agrada el mierdoso de Kakashi._

—¡No les hables así de ellos maldito! —Grito molesto—. ¡Ellos son como una familia para mi!

—_¿Por qué? Eso es lo que tu sientes en realidad… odio… desprecio… venganza… ese es lo que sientes internamente… he ahí mi nombre… Discord fue el que me despertó después de mucho tiempo de estar dormido… y ahora reclamare lo que es mío… y dejare de ser un simple caballo… ¡PARA CONVERTIRME EN EL REY!_

—No será así… porque creo en mis amigos, creo en las ponis de las cuales me enamore y en la voluntad del fuego que mis maestros me entregaron, yo nunca retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja ¡De veras!

—_Hmph —_rio el Naruto interno—, _ya veremos por cuanto tiempo sigues con esa actitud…_

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Naruto se encontraba de nuevo en el laberinto de pie, pero claramente oyó la voz del Naruto Interno susurrarle.

—_Ya veremos por cuanto tiempo…_

Naruto solo miraba confundido pesando acerca de las palabras del Naruto Interno, cuando de repente la yerba detrás de Naruto bajo enterrándose en el suelo para revelar a las chicas y Jiraiya.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Twilight acercándose a su amado novio—. Que bueno que estés bien, estuve muy preocupada.

Naruto por un segundo dudo debido a todo lo que le había mostrado Discord… pero no podía, simplemente no podía odiar a Twilight, el ni siquiera podría enojarse con la yegua. Sonrío feliz de verla.

—Yo también —Naruto noto algo raro en las chicas, Pinkie Pie mostrándose enojada, Fluttershy con una sonrisa malvada, Applejack con la cara que siempre pone cuando intenta decir una mentira.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó confundido.

—No lo se, cuando las encontré ya estaban así.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Jiraiya señalando el cielo—. ¡En el cielo! ¡Es Rainbow Dash!

Naruto y Twilight, así como las chicas miraron al cielo sin poder creer lo que oían, pero en efecto… haya estaba Rainbow Dash alejándose en el aire volando con sus alas.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —se preguntó a si misma Twilight aún sin poder creerlo.

El cielo se cubrió de nubes negras de tormenta, el suelo comenzó a temblar alarmando a todos, las paredes del laberinto volvieron adentro de la tierra para quedar como un lugar desierto… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—Vaya, vaya… cierta poni rompió las reglas de nada de alas y nada de magia —Discord chasqueo los dedos, devolviéndole a las chicas, Naruto y Jiraiya sus habilidades, y jutsus.

—Se acabo el juego amigos ¡No lograron encontrar sus valiosos elementos! Parece que podría una gran tormenta clásica de caos —Discord se hecho a reír ante su inminente victoria… Twilight y Naruto se miraron nerviosos mientras Discord reía…

* * *

_**¿Discord habrá ganado? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los Elementos y con Equestria? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou**_

* * *

**Ending: Sayonara Memory por Seven Oops (Adiós recuerdos) (Ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden) (Es básicamente igual al ending antes mencionado solo que en lugar de Sakura y Sasuke y los recuerdos del equipo 7 tendría que ver con Naruto y Jiraiya)**

_**Hitomitojite (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

Se ve el cielo azul, con algunas nubes encima mientras esta lloviendo

_**kokyuu tomete omonai ae futatsu no kage yo (Viendo nuestra siluetas juntas, ponen pesada mi respiración)**_

Luego se ve a Naruto parado encima de un riachuelo, debajo de el esta la imagen de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida (Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes, adiós lagrimas)**_

La lluvia causa que el reflejo de Jiraiya desaparezca, Naruto levanta la mirada hacia arriba mientras la lluvia cae en cámara lenta,

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia comienza a ascender hacia el cielo, tras un momento la cámara lenta cambia a cámara rápida.

_**Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi o**__**(Sobre la ciudad en tonos de azul, el cielo que no puede dejar de llorar)**_

Se muestra una imagen en blanco y negro de cuando Naruto conoce a Jiraiya en las aguas termales.

_**Itsuka futari de narande nagame teta**__**(Busco ese día, Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto entrenando el ejercicio de pararse en el agua junto a Jiraiya.

_**Mimi o sumaseba**__**(Escuchando con atención,)**_

Se muestra a los dos viajando juntos en la búsqueda de Tsunade.

_**Ima mo kiminokoe ga kikoeru**__**(**__**Incluso ahora puedo oír tu voz cada vez más fuerte**__**)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto con su nueva ropa, justo después de que se rompiera por el entrenamiento.

_**Mouichido dake anokoro mitai ni**__**(Una vez más, quiero ver ese momento)**_

Se muestra a los dos discutiendo de forma cómica en el bosque Everfree con las mane six mirándolos algo molestas por esto, sin embargo Pinkie Pie se esta riendo y Spike está confundido.

_**Daki yosete yo (Abrázame, tenme cerca)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya practicando magia, siendo supervisados por Twilight.

_**Nee wara tte (Mirame…)**_

Se muestra Jiraiya tocándole la cabeza a Naruto de manera paternal.

_**kotchimuite namae (Devuélveme la sonrisa…)**_

Luego se muestra el entrenamiento de Naruto para combinar el Chakra de viento con el Rasengan, Jiraiya supervisando a Naruto, mientras que Naruto sale despedido por la energía de viento.

_**yonde ichido dakede ii (Llamarme por mi nombre sería suficiente)**_

Luego se muestra a Jiraiya compartiendo un helado con Naruto quien lo acepta sonriente.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto pegándole a Jiraiya de manera cómica.

_**hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto durmiendo recostado en la espalda de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto imitando a Jiraiya en su típica pose.

_**sayonara namida (Adiós lagrimas)**_

Luego la cámara se acerca al rostro de Naruto quien sonríe de manera amplia.

_**Tokiwotomete negai komete aiwotomenaide kon'ya dake wa (Solo por esta noche, detiene el tiempo, no dejes de amarme, cumple mi deseo)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya en batalla contra los arboles malvados de Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree.

_**Maware maware maware sayonara memoria (Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve… adiós recuerdos)**_

De vuelta en el presente, el el riachuelo en donde esta parado Naruto ve la novela de Jiraiya con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz" Naruto se agacha y la levanta

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia termina, Naruto guarda el libro y sus manos en los bolsillos y continua su camino hacia adelante.

_**Fin del ending.**_

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo**

**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai OST III Track 29 – Next Episode preview (Wings of heart version)**

**Naruto**: ¡Hola soy Naruto! **¡CAMBIALAS! ¡AHORA!**

**Discord: **¿Tanto me odias por lo que hice?

**Jiraiya: **¡Naruto mantén la cabeza fría! ¡Solo intenta provocarte!

**Naruto: **Tiene razón Sabio Pervertido… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

**Jiraiya: **Ya lo veremos, en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou: ¡Regresa la armonía! ¡Naruto Vs Discord!

**Naruto: **¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

**Este fue el capitulo 18, y uff… llego lejos este fic, jamás pensé que llegaría hasta aquí, gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia… sobre lo del Naruto Interno en caso de que se pregunten, ejercerá un rol similar al Naruto Oscuro del manga/anime original, con una pequeña diferencia... lo dejare a su imaginación ya que no quiero revelar nadita XD. **

**Oh y como notaron Discord pudo usar el Tsukuyomi además de sus característicos poderes, gracias todo a Obito (Madara), esta idea se me vino a la cabeza tras ver la película Naruto: Road to Ninja, cuando Obito posesiona el cuerpo de Menma para pelear contra Naruto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora… 27 jodidas paginas según el jodido Word O_O **

**¡Hasta luego!**


	20. El regreso de la armonía, parte 2

**Espero les guste. Decidí alargar el arco de Discord a tres capítulos, este es el penúltimo del arco de Discord.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

**Opening: Rewrite (Reescrito) por Asian Kung fu Generation (Opening 4 de Fullmetal Alchemist) (Letras arriba de la parte descrita)**

_**(Guitarra)**_

El Opening comienza con una vista desenfocada del valle del fin desde el final de la cascada que se va elevando progresivamente, la cámara se oscurece y vuelve a la misma imagen, lo mismo vuelve a pasar tras un momento, dos hojas vuelan por la pantalla y aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou".

_**Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara (Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes, porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existir)**_

Aparecen Naruto de frente con la cabeza gacha, a la derecha de Naruto hay un cráter, detrás de dicho cráter está Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto, el lugar en donde están los dos podrían decirse es una llanura con el clima tormentoso, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras con un gran vendaval.

_**Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa. (El futuro al cual yo me quise aferrar)**_

Aparece Sasuke en un primer plano, que inclina su mirada levemente hacia atrás mirando fijamente la cámara.

_**"Songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo (Un conflicto presenta entre "dignidad" y "libertad")**_

Luego aparece la cara de Naruto en primer plano aún mirando hacia debajo hacia el suelo de forma melancólica.

_**(Solo de guitarra)**_

Aparece Itachi a lo lejos en una pradera en la tarde, luego aparece la cara de Itachi de primer plano mirando hacia el cielo con una lagrima saliéndole del ojo izquierdo.

_**Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa (Quiero borrar mi distorsionada imagen)**_

Aparece Jiraiya sentado encima de su pergamino sin su banda mirando hacia el monumento Hokage

_**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara (Porque veo en ella todas mis limitaciones)**_

La cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Jiraiya quien sonríe y lo comienza a escribir en su libro con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz"

_**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa (En una ventana de un confundido yo)**_

Aparece Naruto con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillo de los pantalones, mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en los jardines de Canterlot mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa, en la noche, detrás de el están las mane six y las dos Princesas.

_**Kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo (Hay un calendario del pasado año que ni fechas tiene ya)**_

Aparece Tsunade mirando desde afuera de su ventana con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, hacia afuera esta lloviendo, Tsunade agacha su cabeza y lagrimas brotan de los ojos.

Luego aparece Pain, la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su Rinnegan.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite (Borra, reescribre)**_

Aparece Discord, quien esquiva varios de los brazos de Chakra de Naruto en su forma de tres colas, tras esto Naruto da un grito transformándose en su forma de Cuatro colas y se lanza a atacarlo nuevamente con los brazos de Chakra, Discord intenta golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Naruto le da un ataque con su garra mandándolo lejos.

_**kudaranai chou gensou (Esa estúpida fantasía)**_

Aparece Sasuke lanzándole varios espadazos a Itachi, el los para con su Kunai, los dos se alejan entonces, Sasuke lanza una bola de Fuego Itachi se lanza hacia Sasuke.

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o (La inolvidable sensación de ser)**_

Itachi con varias heridas en su cuerpo con dos hilos de sangre saliéndole a ambos lados de los labios le pica la frente a Sasuke como cuando eran niños, luego aparece el ojo derecho de Sasuke en primer plano que cambia a un Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**Kishikaisei RIRAITO shite (Revive, reescribe)**_

Aparece Jiraiya con Gamaken peleando contra el Cancerbero del Pain Animal, Jiraiya se lanza y le da una patada, tras esto llegan el resto de los Seis caminos de dolor, cada uno lucha.

_**imi no nai mousou mo (La imaginación sin sentido)**_

Los seis caminos del dolor se lanzan por encima de Jiraiya y caen en picada con seis, Jiraiya entonces crea un enorme Rasengan y lo prepara para impactarlo contra los seis caminos del dolor.

_**kimi o nasu dendouryoku (La fuerza coductora que te crea, …)**_

Aparece una imagen de Naruto sonriendo, Jiraiya sonríe ante esto, luego aparece Jiraiya en el fondo del agua hundiéndose lentamente.

_**zenshin zenrei o kure yo… kure yo… kure yo… oh yeah, yeah, yeah (…dale todo tu cuerpo y tu alma… alma… alma… oh si, si, si)**_

Luego aparece Naruto en los jardines de Canterlot, el se voltea y ve a las chicas con sus vestidos de la gala y las Princesas sonriéndole, Twilight se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, la cámara se aleja y muestra la luna en lo más alto, luego aparece una imagen de Naruto en Modo Sabio de espaldas.

* * *

_**¡Regresa la armonía!**_

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 1 – Track 19 – Fifth Laboratory**

Discord seguía riéndose ante su victoria aparente, las mane six: Los elementos de la armonía no eran más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron: Fluttershy ahora era cruel, Applejack ahora era una mentirosa, Pinkie Pie ahora era una gruñona, Rarity ahora era avara y Rainbow Dash, dejo de ser leal y dejo a sus amigos tirados básicamente en el laberinto. Naruto por otro lado estaba ahí junto con Twilight asustado de que algo le haya pasado a si mismo como a Twilight, Jiraiya por lo visto no fue corrompido porque… bueno, el ya es un pervertido así que no quedaría nada más por corromper de el.

—¡¿Y tu de que te ríes?! —pregunto Pinkie Pie furiosa.

—Ustedes ponis son lo más gracioso que he visto en siglos —contesto Discord secando una lagrima de la gracia.

—¡Pues basta! —grito—. ¡Mejor cuídate de reírte de Pinkie… PIE!

—¿Ah si? —preguntó desafiantemente Fluttershy—. Pues JA JA.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Pinkie Pie con una rabia que incrementaba segundo tras segundo

—No… JAJA.

—¡BASTAAAAAA!

—No… —Fluttershy continuo riéndose burlonamente de Pinkie Pie, lo cual causaba que Pinkie Pie se pusiera roja de furia ante la actitud molesta que tenia ahora la pegaso que alguna vez fue bondadosa.

Naruto y Twilight no podía ni contestar ante lo que sucedía, estaban atónitos mirando como actuaban ahora Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy siendo una pegaso malvada, y Pinkie Pie siendo una poni gruñona, Jiraiya no estaba sorprendido, lo único que estaba haciendo era fruncir el ceño tensamente mientras veía lo que ocurría.

—Oye Rarity—llamó Applejack, mientras sobaba la piedra—. ¿Este diamante es tuyo? Twilight dijo que lo dividamos en tres partes ya que… es de todas.

¡CRASH!

Rarity soltó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, causando que se rompiera y causara un enorme cráter del cual salían progresivamente nubes de humo y arena debido al choque como una señal de advertencia a Applejack. Naruto y Jiraiya se estaban abrazando del miedo que sentían al ver la monstruosa fuerza que tenía Rarity.

—¡Inténtalo canalla! ¡Es mío! ¡TODO MÍO! —Applejack retrocedía asustada mientras Rarity ya estaba lista para soltar el siguiente puñetazo en dirección hacia ella.

—Chicas ¿Por qué están actuando así? —preguntó Twilight con un tono de voz alto tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas, pero Rarity seguía intentando intimidar a Applejack, y Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy seguían discutiendo—. ¡Tenemos que estar unidos!

—Esto es bastante divertido —dijo Discord, sentado en un sofá que había hecho aparecer mientras comía palomitas, viendo deleitado la escena.

—¡Basta Discord! —exclamó Naruto—. ¡Esto no era parte del trato!

—¡Si malnacido! —exclamó Jiraiya—. ¡Jugamos tu juego! ¡Y al parecer hiciste trampa en el propio!

—¿No estoy jugando limpio? —Discord se levanto y se puso frente a frente a la cara de Naruto—. Tal vez no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Discord el espíritu del caos y la falta de armonía ¡Hola!

—¡¿Cómo encontraremos los Elementos de la Armonía si tu te llevaste el laberinto antes que pudiéramos siquiera llegar al final?! —Preguntó Twilight roja de rabia.

—Oh espera ¿Creíste que? —Discord se hecho a reír como un demente ante lo dicho por la yegua—. Que graciosa ¿Creíste que los Elementos estaban en el laberinto?

Discord despareció junto con Naruto, Jiraiya y Twilight en un resplandor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos estaban de nuevo en el castillo brillando de color blanco y siendo intangibles como un fantasma, en frente de ellos… estaban ellos mismos, no eran solo eso, eran las chicas y la Princesa Celestia, por lo que había sido hace unas cuantas horas.

—_Giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron, luego encuentren los elementos devuelta en donde comenzaron._

Los tres estaban confundidos, Discord sonreía maliciosamente. Los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer para aparecer de vuelta en los restos del laberinto que estaba detrás del Castillo una vez más, confundidos.

—Yo nunca dije que los Elementos estuvieran en el laberinto —Discord dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente a Twilight, dejándole la duda de donde realmente estarían los Elementos de la Armonía.

—Pero… pero —balbuceaba Twilight.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Fullmetal Alchemist OST III – Track 11 –Kantou'**

Naruto ya estaba harto de esta estupidez, ya tenía sus ninjutsus devuelta por lo que no perdió ningún segundo, creo un clon de sombras— ¡TE TENGO! —bramo preparando una esfera de resplandor azul de chakra que giraba en la palma de su mano, Naruto corrió con toda su velocidad en dirección hacia Discord con la esfera que sonaba como energía rotando.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que logro balbucear Discord cuando…

—**¡Rasengan! —**exclamó Naruto. Tratando de chocar su técnica que lo caracterizaba en el pecho de Discord para derrotarlo pero para sorpresa de Naruto, Discord desapareció como una simple luz y apareció detrás de Naruto, quien giro la cabeza pero muy tarde, Discord hundió ambas piernas en la espalda de Naruto causando que jadee de dolor y caiga con fuerza y velocidad al suelo, dejando un cráter donde estaba un muy malherido Naruto quien solo temblaba mientras estaba tirado.

—Buen intento niño… pero fallaste —dijo Discord, Naruto solo apretaba los dientes mientras daba leves gemidos de molestia, Discord piso la cabeza de Naruto de manera triunfante mientras se burlaba del fallo del rubio—.Intentar atacarme de frente fue un plan estúpido amigo… ya ves las consecuencias de eso…

—¡Mocoso! —grito Jiraiya.

—¡NARUTO! —grito Twilight horrorizada de ver a su novio sufriendo semejante castigo, dicho horror fue reemplazado por una rabia impresionante como ella fue corriendo directamente hacia Discord, los ojos de la yegua estaban en blanco, encendidos con un resplandor blanco debido a la gran rabia que sentía en esos momentos, una rabia que podría ser comparable a la rabia del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, lista incluso para matar a Discord si era necesario—. **¡SACA TUS MALDITAS PEZUÑAS DE SU CABEZA DESGRACIADO! **

—¡Twilight muévete! —grito Jiraiya, Twilight reacciono y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales. Se fijo bien en lo que Jiraiya quería hacer, Jiraiya estaba en posición de cuatro patas, los cabellos de Jiraiya se pusieron de una manera filosa y se podían ver como el filo que tenía era alumbrado, Twilight dándose cuenta de esto se movió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, y sin dar aviso ni señal Jiraiya grito—. **¡Agujas de cabello!**

Los puntiagudos cabellos de Jiraiya salieron disparados como si fueran senbon de color blanco en dirección hacia Discord, Discord con dificultad logro esquivar las agujas, sin embargo dos se habían enterrado en su cuerpo, una en su cola y otra en su pata derecha.

—"Lo subestime"—pensó mientras sentía la sangre fluir por las heridas infligidas por las agujas de cabello de Jiraiya. Jiraiya no tenía el titulo de Sannin legendario por nada.

—Bien —dijo Discord levantándose, Jiraiya quedo sorprendido al ver como se levantaba sin chistar a pesar de haberle pegado dos veces con las agujas de su cabello—, me causaste daño, se nota que el titulo de Sannin legendario no lo tienes de adorno.

—"¿Cómo sabe lo que es un Sannin?" —se pregunto Naruto confuso.

—Jajaja —rió malvadamente—, vamos Twilight Sparkle, Naruto Uzumaki y Jiraiya… quizás la magia de la amistad los ayude —dijo de manera burlona antes de desaparecer, dejando solo a los tres junto con las corrompidas amigas que tenía, y para hacerlos molestar más, Discord dejo una gran nube de algodón de azúcar en las cabezas de los tres y de las otras ponis de las cuales cayeron gotas de leche con chocolate del tamaño de balas, los cabellos de los tres descendieron, el de Naruto básicamente dejo de ser puntiagudo a uno caído mientras que sus flequillos le cubrían los ojos por la lluvia, dio un gruñido molesto por la lluvia, el de Jiraiya paso a ser lizo, y el de Twilight sus flequillos le cubrieron la cara.

'**Fin del Sountrack'.**

—¿Leche de chocolate? —exclamó Pinkie empapada por la lluvia—. ¡Odio la leche de chocolate!

Twilight dejo escapar un gruñido agudo—. ¡Piensa Twilight, piensa, encuentra los elementos en donde comenzaron! ¡EN DONDE COMENZARON —mientras Twilight intentaba pensar, las cinco corrompidas yeguas seguían siendo una molestia por así decirlo.

Applejack salto encima de la "gema" de Rarity al parecer las corrompidas pensaban que eso realmente era una gema, no solo Rarity.

—¡No toques mi gema! —grito furiosa. Fluttershy se acerco malvadamente y toco la gema de Rarity con el dedo índice para molestarla

—Yo estoy tocando tu gema Rarity, Jaja

—¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?! — grito Pinkie Pie apuntándola con el dedo.

Twilight dejo escapar otro gruñido, las chicas de esta forma no la dejaban pensar tranquilamente— Yo solo quiero ir a casa —en ese momento la palabra«casa» le recordó algo clave a Twilight, algo que se le había olvidado, la ubicación de los elementos recordó bien lo que le dijo Discord «_encuentren los elementos devuelta en donde comenzaron_»

—¡Casa! —exclamó—. ¡En donde comenzaron!

—¡Si! —exclamó Naruto… sin embargo Naruto pareció no entender bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo su novia—. ¿Qué significa? —Preguntó inocentemente, mientras una gota gigantesca de sudor yacía en la cabeza de Naruto. Twilight cayó al suelo al oír la respuesta de Naruto, si ella amaba a Naruto con todo su corazón, pero Naruto seguía siendo muy pero muy despistado en muchas ocasiones.

—¡Significa que los Elementos están en Ponyville!

* * *

…

Llegaron a Ponyville. La pequeña ciudad estaba hecha un caos, habían casas flotando por los aires, una que otra estaba de cabeza, no solo las casas flotaban sino que también habían arboles arrancados con las raíces todavía mientras flotaban, habían cierta parte en donde llovía lluvia de leche con chocolate, mientras que en otra solo estaba cubierta por las nubes de algodón de azúcar, en varias partes del suelo se formaron colinas que tenía diferentes colores, algunas de color azul claro con motas de un tono más oscuro, otros rosado con motas purpuras. A lo lejos entre las montañas venían el grupo siendo liderados por: Twilight, Naruto y Jiraiya.

—Vamos chicas —llamó Twilight—, estoy segura de que a esto se refería Discord.

—Si regresamos a la biblioteca de seguro encontraremos a los Elementos ¡De veras! —exclamó alegremente Naruto mientras el, Twilight y Jiraiya aumentaban el paso, pero…

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Track 09 – Pint Sized Alchemist.**

¡PUM!

Fueron pisados por los conejos con pies de jirafa, no fueron pisados solo por uno, si no por un grupo de cómo veinte o más, quedaron en el suelo con manchas de pisadas por todas partes, con estrellitas girando encima de sus cabezas mientras estaban desorientados en el suelo.

—Buen chico Angel —dijo Fluttershy con tono sugerente—. Mama está muy orgullosa.

Sin avisar, el sol se oculto y dio paso a la noche, dificultándole las vistas a las chicas, aunque Jiraiya y Naruto podía ver aún bien debido a ser ninjas mejor entrenados.

—Wow puedo ver mucho mejor ahora —dijo la deshonesta Applejack. Poniéndose de pie encima del suelo que se había llenado de agua muy resbalosa, ella resbalo y derribo al grupo, terminando encima de Jiraiya y a su vez este termino encima de Twilight, quien a su vez termino encima de Naruto que tuvo que aguantar todo el peso.

—Lo hice apropósito —dijo Applejack

El sol regreso, ahora pudieron ver el liquido con el que se había tropezado, el muy desgraciado de Discord había convertido el camino de nuestros héroes en jabón, Discord apareció deslizándose en el jabón como si fuera una pista de patinaje.

—Bellísimo no creen. —dijo burlándose de lo inútil que eran nuestros héroes en ese momento.

—Esta es la nueva y mejorada Ponyville —dijo apuntando hacia la ciudad con orgullo—, y esto son solo mis primero cambios.

Pinkie Pie apareció patinando enfrente de Naruto y Jiraiya quienes se estaban levantando del suelo, Jiraiya como era común de el al ver el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie que era expuesto debido a su prenda de color blanca humedecida por el jabón, encima en una posición bastante favorecedora y para rematar dejando ver sus enormes pechos rebotar no pudo evitar que dos enormes chorros de sangre como cascadas salieran de su nariz, mientras que Naruto solo la miraba algo extrañado por esto.

—¡Puede parecer divertido pero no lo es! —exclamó, haciendo que una gota de sudor se desprendiera de la cabeza de Naruto, mientras que Jiraiya se levantaba con dos pequeños pañuelos puestos en su nariz para evitar que la hemorragia continuara.

Discord agarro a Naruto de su muñeca y también a Twilight de su muñeca también y los puso delante de el para enseñarles algo, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de los dos.

—Imagínensela "La capital mundial del caos".

De nuevo el sol se oculto y dio paso a la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que la vista sea dificultosa para Twilight.

—No imaginarme nada, está oscuro. —dijo molesta.

—Bueno espera unos minutos y lo veras a la hermosa luz del día.

Discord dio un salto en el aire haciendo una pose rara, desapareciendo un un resplandor de luz, dejando de nuevo al grupo a su suerte.

—¿Ponyville la capital mundial del caos? —se preguntó Naruto a si mismo.

—No si hacemos algo al respecto —dijo Twilight dándole ánimos a Naruto.

Sin embargo Fluttershy paso deslizándose y para cumplir su rol ahora como la cruel Fluttershy dijo— No se preocupen… porque no lo harán. —luego se fue mientras se reía de los tres.

—Saben…—dijo Jiraiya con un espasmo de cejas—, comienzo a extrañar a la vieja Fluttershy.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

Desconocido para ellos en ese momento, una silueta oscura observaba lo ocurrido desde lo alto de una montaña. Disfrazado por la oscuridad de la noche observando fijamente, pareció arrugar el ceño, lo notorio era un cabello puntiagudo, y algo que parecía ser una mascara, era obvio quien era, era Madara Uchiha.

—Ese Discord —dijo con frialdad y una cierta rabia—, sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

—Te lo dije ¿o no? —pregunto una voz más aguda, resultante de Zetsu quien sobresalió de la tierra y acompañaba a Madara—. Ese tipo no era de fiar, por algo es el espíritu del caos y la falta de armonía.

—¿Qué harás si mata al Nueve colas? —preguntó la mitad oscura de Zetsu con un tono de voz mucho más grave que el de su contraparte blanca, era incluso más grave que el tono de voz de Madara.

Madara no contesto inmediatamente, antes de eso dio una risa fría y grave— En ese caso simplemente voy a matarlo con mis propias manos para enseñarle que nadie se mete con Madara Uchiha —Madara dio la respuesta con una forma sombría y muy cruel, con su Sharingan encendido brillando de rojo.

Zetsu se escondió entre la tierra y Madara simplemente se fue caminando de ahí mientras se podía ver como el molesto Madara entrecerraba sus ojos para decir desaparecer en un remolino proveniente del ojo en donde se encontraba dicho Sharingan.

…

* * *

Finalmente ingresaron en la Biblioteca, Rarity como no confiaba más ni en Naruto ni en Twilight, hizo un hoyo en la pared con sus propios puños sin importarle que era una casa ajena, las chicas había adoptado un color más gris, la armonía de ellas iba desapareciendo más y más conforme cada segundo avanzaba. Spike lo noto quedando completamente confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

—Twilight ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Spike—. ¿Por qué ellas se ven tan… grises?

—**No preguntes** **—**dijeron los tres al unisonó.

—Ayúdame a encontrar algo —ordeno Twilight

Fluttershy en eso había agarrado una cubeta llena de agua, conociendo como era Fluttershy en estos momentos se podía deducir que no estaba dispuesta a hacer buenas acciones con dicha cubeta.

—Oye Naruto—dijo—. ¿Quién esta empapado y despistado?

—Fluttershy, me estoy hartando de tu...

¡SPLASH!

Fluttershy volcó la cubeta derramando el liquido encima de Naruto, de nuevo el cabello de Naruto callo cubriéndole hasta los ojos debido a que el había perdido su banda en la guarida de Orochimaru meses atrás.

—¡Tu rostro!

Fluttershy puso la cubeta encima de la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que gruñera de la molestia que sentía en estos momentos, aunque Jiraiya a pesar de ser su maestro intento contener la risa.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a las ponis?! —Preguntó confundido Spike.

—Spike tu sacas lo peor de nosotras —dijo Applejack, Spike quedo confuso ante esto, incluso comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con su garra índice.

—¡Hay! No hay nada que explicar—dijo Twilight—, hay que encontrar La Guía de referencia de los elementos de la armonía antes de **QUE CIERTA PONI HAGA ALGO QUE LAMENTE. **—Twilight inclino su vista sus corrompidas amigas.

—¿Los Elementos de la armonía? —Preguntó Spike—. ¡Oh se exactamente que libro es!

Spike trajo la escalera que ellos usaban para buscar dicho libro, finalmente lo encontró, el libro con el cual básicamente esta aventura comenzó, el ver el libro provoco algo de nostalgia por parte de Naruto, pero. Alguien debía arruinar la escena, cierta pegaso amarilla, le lanzo un pergamino a Spike directamente en la cara. Luego Fluttershy agarro el libro.

—FLUTTERSHY —bramó Twilight lentamente—. ¡SERA MEJOR QUE NOS DES ESE LIBRO!

—¡Fluttershy! —exclamó Jiraiya acercándose junto con Naruto y Spike—. ¡Danos el libro! ¡No queremos lastimarte!

—¡Vengan por el! —grito burlonamente.

Fluttershy lanzo el libro a la poni más cercana en la habitación quien era Applejack la cual lo sostuvo con la punta de su hocico, en eso los cuatro se acercaron a la deshonesta.

—¡Applejack! —bramó Twilight—. ¡DAME-ESE-LIBRO!

—Yo no tengo ninguno —dijo burlándose igualmente que Fluttershy.

Ella se lo lanzo a Pinkie Pie, quien lo lanzo con su cola esponjada volviendo a caer a manos de Fluttershy, las chicas repitieron la misma rutina dos veces más.

Cuando finalmente estaban apunto de agarrarlo.

—¡Mío!

¡Rarity se había llevado el libro cargándolo con magia!

—¡Oye! —exclamó Twilight—. ¡¿Si quiera sabes lo que robaste?!

—¡No, pero si tu lo quieres yo lo quiero!

Twilight cayo al suelo con sus flequillos cubriéndole los ojos mientras gruñía de rabia.

—**¡DENME ESE LIBROOO! —**bramó Twilight para comenzar a perseguir a Rarity.

Rarity salto por encima de la mesa, lanzo la escultura de madera de un caballo para intentar detener a Twilight, quien lo esquivo de un salto. Fluttershy ayudo a Rarity ¿Resultado? Twilight se golpeo la cara con la piedra de Rarity.

Twilight estaba tiritando de rabia, sus ojos estaban brillando de un resplandor blanco, Jiraiya y Naruto se alarmaron por esto, como si ella fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

—**¿DONDE… ESTA… RARITY? —**preguntó con rabia creciente

—Ni idea —dijo Applejack, sin saber lo que había desatado.

—**¡MENTIRAS! —**bramó Twilight, sin poder controlarse en un arrebato de rabia y frustración provocado por sus propias amigas, su cuerno disparo un aura no de color magenta, sino de color celeste que congelo a Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity, pero no el libro dejándolo expuesto del frio.

—"¿Las congelo debido a un arrebato de rabia? No… fue mucho más poderoso y más preciso que cuando me lo enseño hace meses" —pensó Naruto mirando atónito, su atónita mirada paso a una sonrisa con el ceño fruncido—."Lo sabía; Twily es mejor que Haku en cuanto Estilo de Hielo, me lo acaba de demostrar... debe aprender a controlar esos arrebatos de rabia para poder usarlo a todo su potencial."

Twilight finalmente con el libro en sus manos lo abrió en las paginas del medio y ahí estaban… los Elementos de la armonía estaban enfrente de ella, lo habían logrado finalmente.

—Los elementos —dijo alegre—, estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo. —Twilight se las arreglo para descongelar a sus amigas.

—Es grandioso —dijo Spike chocando su puño contra su palma—, con esto derrotaremos a Discord y todo volverá a ser como antes.

—¡Chicas los hicimos! —exclamó Naruto feliz—. ¡Encontramos los elementos y… ni siquiera les importa un poquito ¿verdad?

—¡NO! —dijeron al unisonó

—Hay… jamás pensé que podría pasar… —dijo Twilight decepcionada—, mis amigas… ¡Se han convertido en unas **NECIAS**!

Twilight realmente enojada en estos instantes, agarro cada uno de los collares con magia y se los puso a la fuerza a sus amigas.

—¡Collar! ¡Collar! ¡Collar! ¡Collar! Y…

Twilight con magia coloco el Elemento de la magia en su cabeza.

—¡La Gran corona! ¡Vamos ponis, Spike, Jiraiya y Naruto! ¡En marcha!

—Pero Twilight ¿No te falta alguna poni? —preguntó Spike.

—No, esta la mentirosa, la gruñona, la acumuladora, la ruda, el pervertido y el cabeza hueca.

—¡Oye! —exclamaron Naruto y Jiraiya ante las dos ultimas palabras para describirlos.

—Eso lo cubre todo.

—¿Qué hay de Rainbow Dash?

Twilight recordó que todavía le faltaba Rainbow Dash que seguían desparecida, pero entonces una loca idea se le vino a la cabeza, necesitaban a alguien que fuera muy rudo, muy loco, alguien que saltaba a la acción sin planificar y atacaba a lo loco, alguien muy orgulloso y sobretodo… muy pero muy cabeza hueca… y en ese momento solo había alguien que iba perfectamente con la descripción

—Felicidades Naruto, eres la nueva Rainbow Dash.

Twilight con magia, rodeando el elemento de Rainbow Dash con una aura de color magenta, la puso en el cuello de Naruto.

—Espera ¿Qué? Yo p-pero —balbuceó Naruto.

—¡Nada de peros Naruto! ¡Eres Rainbow Dash! ¡Ahora vamos a derrotar a Discord para no tener que hablarnos otra vez!

Las chicas alegres de oir la parte "no tener que hablarnos otra vez" fueron animadas, pasando por encima de los pobres Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike quienes por desgracia de la suerte estaban en su camino y terminaron pisados de nuevo, si se prestaba atención uno podía oir como Jiraiya maldecía en voz baja debido a la molestia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Lo que hago por amor… —murmuró Naruto tirado en el suelo.

Las demás estaban esperando por Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike que bajaran de arriba que al parecer se estaban retrasando por algo, Naruto estaba esperando porque Rarity moviera esa roca, pero como ella solo caminaba lentamente y conocemos el comportamiento impaciente de Naruto, así que básicamente agarro la roca y no sin antes dar una advertencia:

—¡Cuidado amigos! ¡Ahí va Tom!

Sin más que decir Naruto pateo la enorme piedra con toda la fuerza que tenía causando un agujero en la ventana y pared derecha de Twilight, la roca casi aplasta a Pinkie Pie quien salto y abrazo a Applejack del miedo, del cráter salieron Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente, siendo el primero en bajar Spike el segundo Jiraiya y el tercero que aún estaba bajando Naruto, pero Rarity se negaba a salir de ahí.

—Baja ahora Rarity. —dijo con tono molesto.

Entonces lo hizo, uso a Naruto como escalera para bajar dejándolo pisándolo primero directamente en la cara, luego en la espalda. Naruto gruño con molestia ante semejante acto, estaba tan pero tan enojado con Discord que estaba básicamente imaginándose a si mismo golpeando y pateando a Discord repetidas veces como el muñeco de paja de Kakashi que tenía colgado en su habitación para entrenar.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Discord observándolo desde lo lejos—, veo que encontraron los elementos de la armonía que aterrador.

—Discord —dijo Twilight—, ya descifre tu tonto acertijo ¡Ahora prepárate!

—Pues claro que si, evidentemente me derrotaron y ahora es momento de enfrentar mi destino —dijo Discord, haciendo aparecer unas gafas negras con bordes rojo, tapándose los ojos con estos, para hacer aparecer en el pecho un blanco—, estoy preparado para ser derrotado señoritas, disparen cuando estén listas.

—Formación ¡Ahora! —ordenó Twilight, las cinco se acercaron gruñendo y quejándose en voz baja.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Ven acá!

—Hay sabes… empiezo a querer que me llames "Zorrito Abrazable" en este momento —dijo Naruto acercándose molesto.

—¡Muy bien vamos a acabar con esto!

Twilight y las chicas, incluso Naruto comenzaron a concentrarse para ver si los Elementos funcionaban. Estaban funcionando, los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron en blanco como ella y sus amigas comenzaron a flotar. Discord comenzó a alarmarse por esto, pero su alarmada solo duro un instante. El hechizo se interrumpió y las chicas cayeron al suelo algo salió mal.

—¡Twilight! —exclamó preocupado Naruto como fue a ayudar a Twilight a levantarse del duro suelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Twilight confundida

—Este funciona —dijo Applejack—, el tuyo debe tener algo malo.

—¡Yo odio los elementos de la armonía! —exclamó Pinkie Pie.

—¡Ha! ¡Basura! —exclamó Fluttershy lanzando su elemento al suelo.

—¡Mío! —exclamó Rarity llevándose el elemento de Fluttershy.

—¡Discord! —bramó Naruto—. ¡Tu maldi-! ¡HUAAAAGH!

Naruto grito debido a que Fluttershy puso apropósito su larga cola rosa en el camino del rubio, Naruto tropezó y azoto en el suelo con fuerza levantando algo de polvo.

—Ups, lo siento Rainbow **Crash**.

A Naruto ya se le acabo la paciencia, molesto con Discord y con su actitud, fue corriendo directamente hacia el con una Kunai en mano dispuesto a atacarlo por lo que le había hecho a las chicas, Jiraiya intento detenerlo pero Naruto hizo caso omiso.

—¡DISCORD! —Bramó.

Naruto intento propinarle un tajo con el Kunai, pero Discord agarro la mano de Naruto y la torció provocando que Naruto de un grito de dolor. Naruto cayo de rodillas tras gritar mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

—Buen intento chico—preguntó Discord—, pero la armonía esta oficialmente muerta, Discord… gana… Celestia… **falla. **—Discord se alejo patinando riéndose

—¡Es tu culpa que no funcionara! —grito Pinkie Pie.

—¿Con quien estas hablando? —preguntó Twilight.

—¡CON CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES! ¡TODOS USTEDES! ¡YO ME VOY! —grito Pinkie Pie, luego se marcho brincando de ahí.

—Mejor me voy también, tengo nuevas amigas esperándome en la granja —dijo Applejack, marchándose también, Rarity también se marcho de ahí cargando su roca que seguía confundiendo con un diamante.

—Si ya me harte de ustedes perdedoras —dijo Fluttershy marchándose de ahí.

—"Chicas" —pensó Naruto impotente mientras observaba como las chicas se marchaban para probablemente nunca hablarse de nuevo.

Pero el horror para Naruto no había terminado, Twilight quedo sola, tiñéndose lentamente de gris, una sola gota cayo de su ojos reflejando su roto corazón para luego marcharse de ahí dejando solos a Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike… solo… el estaba solo una vez más, Naruto estaba solo una vez más. Lo hizo, Discord cruzo la línea ligera que tenía, el leve hilo de la cordura que tenía Naruto fue roto con eso. Los ojos de Naruto se tiñeron completamente de rojo incluso la esclerótica, con la pupila rasgada.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1 – Track 16 – Need to be Strong.'**

Un Rugido monstruoso y un temblor fueron suficientes para alarmar al espíritu del caos, volteo y lo vio, Naruto con una enorme capa de chakra de color rojo y negro moviéndose en armonía alrededor de Naruto. Los temores de Jiraiya se hicieron realidad en un instante. La piel de Naruto se deshizo en el chakra formando una capa alrededor de el, una esfera purpura, la esfera desapareció… lo que estaba ahí en cuatro patas ya no era humano, se volvió un monstruo, con la forma de un zorro pero sin hocico, su piel eran un desorden de negro y rojo como líneas alrededor, ojos redondos y brillantes sin expresión alguna y dientes afilados mezclados con el chakra con un interior blanco, cuatro colas moviéndose al aire con libertad.

—"¿Qué demonios?" —pensó Discord mientras miraba a la criatura que se suponía, era Naruto.

No hubo respuesta en forma de palabras por parte de Naruto, solo un rugido lleno de dolor y rabia, un dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón y se lo iba a hacer sentir a Discord aunque le costara la vida.

Los Jonin y maestros de los alumno de los amigos de Naruto, entre ellos Kakashi, fueron llamado inmediatamente por Tsunade, solo para ver el horror de lo que se había desatado por causa de Discord… Naruto se había transformado en una horrible criatura que ya no tenía apariencia humana.

—"Maldición" —pensaba Kakashi mientras miraba nervioso la bola de cristal.

—Kakashi…—musitó Asuma intranquilo—, eso es…

—Si… **la cuarta cola**… el segundo nivel de transformación de un Jinchuriki, si se trata de un Jinchuriki que no controla a su Bijuu… la amenaza de este poder es tan grande como para el que sea el oponente del Jinchuriki así como para el Jinchuriki en si.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kurenai, mientras miraba con consternación a Kakashi—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Las heridas que sufre… más el proceso acelerado de curación… generan que la vida del Jinchuriki se acorte.

El combate de monstruos dio inicio, Naruto salto hacia Discord y con una garra de tamaño colosal intento aplastar a Discord, Discord la esquivo a duras penas y se lanzo hacia su oponente.

Le dio un golpe de lleno con su garra derecha en la mejilla de Naruto. Para su sorpresa… ¡Otra cabeza estaba surgiendo del cuello de Naruto! no solo fue una simple cabeza, sino que llego hasta a sacar otro brazo con el cual le devolvió el golpe mucho más fuerte lanzándolo contra el suelo causando que varias de las piedras rodearan a Discord.

Discord hizo disparar las piedras con su energía, intentando darle a Naruto pero las piedras parecían quemarse con el chakra de Naruto, se hacía cenizas como si su cuerpo entero estuviera hecho de algún material corrosivo, la criatura entrelazo ambos puños para hacerlos crecer siendo incluso más grande que el mismo Discord y lo bajo con toda su fuerza encima de su cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

No se contuvo con eso, aún tenía mucha más frustración y rabia por descargar, lanzo puño tras otro tras otro tras otro, sin parar lleno de rabia y dolor, dolor por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigas y rabia por no haber podido salvar Equestria, Discord con sus piernas disparo a Naruto hacia atrás con la fuerza que tenía sin embargo cuando Naruto iba a asestar el siguiente puñetazo, de su pecho salió un pequeño amarillento papel que cayo contra el suelo, llevaba un kanji que decía traducido "suprimir" en un instante el Chakra oscuro que rodeaba a Naruto se convirtió en liquido que cayo al suelo. Desde la aldea Kakashi pudo respirar más tranquilo, viendo que la transformación fue detenida.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

—Sabio Pervertido… —dijo mirando al pequeño papel, luego miro el lugar en donde estaban Jiraiya y Spike, Jiraiya le sonrió—, gracias…

—No hemos terminado todavía Discord… cuando regrese te aseguro que tendremos un combate más largo y sin interrupciones así que no te largues, porque yo te buscare.

Naruto sin decir más fue en busca de Twilight para intentar consolarla el mismo.

—Voy a ver a Twilight, espérenme aquí —dijo Naruto a Jiraiya y Spike

—Muy bien —dijo Jiraiya, a pesar de haberle dado una sonrisa, el seguía preocupado por Naruto.

—"¿Qué fue eso?" —pensó—."¿Fue ese el poder de un Jinchuriki?"

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST I–Track 11 – One is All, All is One'**

Naruto entro en la habitación de Twilight, ella no se veía alarmada en lo más mínimo, como si no le hubiera ni siquiera importado la pelea entre Naruto con el poder del Nueve Colas y Discord. Sus enormes ojos morados tenían marcas debajo de los ojos, como si hubiese estado llorando, además sus ojos estaban fríos y deprimidos, como si su espíritu de pelea hubiese desaparecido totalmente, ella estaba empacando sus cosas para irse, incluso noto que su Elemento de la Magia estaba depositado en un cesto para basura.

—Twilight —dijo en voz débil.

—Me voy Naruto… este lugar ya no vale la pena para pelear… no se a donde iré… pero será lejos de aquí. —dijo con un tono de voz quebrado y sin esperanzas en el.

—¿No vas a luchar por tus amigas?

—No… ya no.

Naruto comenzó a apretar los puños con rabia—¿Vas a irte así como si nada? ¿No vas a luchar? ¿Vas a abandonar a las personas que consideraste mejores amigas por tanto tiempo y solo llorar hasta ya no poder más? Llorar no resuelve nada Twilight… todavía hay esperanza.

Twilight no parecía escuchar a Naruto, por lo que el la tomo de los hombros y le dijo.

—¡¿VAS A DEJAR QUE UN MALNACIDO ARRUINE UNA AMISTAD TAN PRECIOSA COMO LA QUE TU TENÍAS CON LAS CHICAS?! ¡REACCIONA TWILIGHT! ¡REACCIONA! ¡SI LLORAS NO VAS A RESOLVER NADA DE NADA! ¡REACCIONA!

—Es que… —Twilight comenzó a temblar, lagrimas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos en dirección hacia la barbilla—, no se que hacer… ya no se que hacer, mis amigas ya no son lo que eran ni tampoco se quieren volver a hablar… ellas se fueron… ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA SI NO TENGO A NADIE QUE ME APOYA?!

Los labios de Twilight fueron silenciados por los de Naruto, uniéndose en un beso, Twilight quedo sorprendida un momento sin embargo unos momentos después cerro los ojos sintiendo los dulces labios de su novio, duro como unos segundos antes de que se separaran.

—Ellas te siguen apoyando, y yo también Twily, ellas siempre estuvieron ahí para ti… ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Como siempre te ayudaron a pesar de las circunstancias… las amistades son las que salvaron a Equestria de Nightmare Moon… y nos salvara también con Discord, lucha por tus amistades, por ti y por Equestria.

Twilight recordó, todo lo que ella, junto con las chicas, Naruto, Spike y Jiraiya hicieron juntos, todo eso lo habían hecho como amigos de una manera inseparable como si fueran una familia, poco a poco el color de Twilight comenzó a retomarse, hasta finalmente volver a ser la misma unicornio color lavanda que Naruto conocía.

Twilight estaba tan feliz y agradecida con Naruto, ella se lanzo hacia Naruto pasando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello, unió sus labios con los de Naruto una vez más en un beso, una vez se separaron Twilight paso sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Naruto con una mirada sugerente, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara nerviosamente.

—Esta noche recibirás una recompensa aun mejor —Twilight le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a Naruto, Naruto estaba tan sonrojado e impresionado que no sabía que responder sin quedar como un idiota, sin duda la unicornio además de ser muy inteligente, podía ser seductiva si lo quería.

—Ahora vámonos tonto, nuestras amigas nos necesitan —dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto miro feliz como su novia había vuelto a la normalidad, simplemente con una sonrisa en su boca, levemente bajo la cabeza un instante para volver a elevarla con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Claro! ¡Vamos! —exclamó feliz.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras de la habitación y salieron por la puerta, donde Spike y Jiraiya los esperaban, al ver a Twilight del mismo color de siempre, Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír, Spike también, cuando los cuatro estaban reunidos nuevamente, partieron a romper el hechizo de una forma en la cual Twilight se le había ocurrido gracias a Naruto.

'**Fin del Soundtrack.'**

…

* * *

La primera parada fue Sweet Apple Acress, que estaba hecha un desastre al igual que toda Ponyville, cerdos con alas volando por doquier, plantas y ciertas partes de terreno volando por los aires, Big Macintosh creyendo que es un perro escarbando en la tierra, la Abuela Smith bailando como loca, y Applejack devolviendo una manzana… literalmente y siguiendo siendo una mentirosa contándole a la abuela como "ella" había intentado derrotar a Discord.

—Y trate de derrotar a Discord ¡Y ninguno de mis "amigos" entre ellos ese inútil de Naruto hizo algo para ayudarme!

—¡Applejack! —llamó una voz femenina al nombre de Applejack, resultando en ser Twilight acompañada de Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike—. ¡Hemos venido a luchar por nuestra amistad! —dijo mientras ella, Jiraiya, Naruto y Spike adoptaban una posición dramática.

Repentinamente, del suelo salió Big Macintosh quien le dio una lamida a Twilight en la mejilla, cosa que Naruto no se lo tomo muy bien de parte de su buen amigo Big Mac.

—¡Oye! —grito apartando a Twilight de Big Macintosh—. ¡Consíguete a tu propia yegua para lamer amigo! ¡Ella es mía!

Twilight se sonrojo ante lo que hizo Naruto, mientras que Jiraiya quedo confundido con una enorme gota en la cabeza, al parecer Naruto seguía siendo muy celoso en cuanto a parejas se trataba.

—¿Quieres dejar los celos para más tarde? Ahora es hora de volver a la normalidad a las chicas. —dijo Jiraiya cruzando los brazos.

—Bien —dijo Naruto, luego inclino la mirada hacia Big Mac, haciendo una señal con los dedos indicie y medio apuntándolo a sus ojos y luego a Big Macintosh que se podría decir significaba "Te estoy vigilando, así que cuidadito conmigo".

—Ja, ahora quieren luchar —dijo Applejack con tono burlesco—. ¿En donde estaban mientras cuando enfrente a Discord —Applejack comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire intentando lucir más intimidante.

—Sujétala —musitó Naruto, acto seguido Jiraiya y Naruto se lanzaron hacia Applejack con toda su fuerza, tumbándola en el suelo, ella intentaba forcejear con el Sannin y el rubio, pero era inútil.

—Esta no eres tu —dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba lentamente a su vieja amiga—, no eres una mentirosa —sin decir más Twilight puso su cuerno en la frente de Applejack y entonces recordó, ella como conoció a Twilight, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike, como se enfrentaron a Nightmare Moon, como lucharon contra Kisame, como lucharon contra Kakuzu, como corrió contra Rainbow Dash y finalmente… el beso que tuvo con Naruto en la Gala.

Finalmente al igual que como paso con Twilight, el color de Applejack comenzó a recobrarse y volverse de su viejo color anaranjado. Finalmente recuperada de la corrupción de Discord, ella se levanto con una pequeño dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué? —se pregunto sobándose la cabeza, para luego sacudirla—. ¿Qué paso? ¡Twilight, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike! Tuve una visión de nosotros peleando y no podía enfrentar la verdad, así que dije mentiras. —Applejack roja de la vergüenza oculto su rostro detrás de su sombrero—. ¿Podrán perdonarme?

—Ya lo hemos hecho —dijo Naruto, para luego comenzar a correr con el resto—. ¡Vamos!

…

* * *

Por otro lado, Fluttershy en su casa estaba por así decirlo, torturando a sus mascotas de maneras bastante crueles, atándolos de cabeza, a otros dejándolos sin comer ni nada que beber, mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Para la suerte de los animalitos, Naruto al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, decidió abrirla al estilo de la vieja escuela… la derribo con un puñetazo, Jiraiya quedo algo sorprendido al ver esto, Spike también, Twilight tenía los ojos cerrados con un espasmo en las cejas, ella ya sabía que Naruto haría algo sin pensarlo… pero esto era un poco exagerado hasta para el ninja cabeza hueca.

—"Hay Naruto, eres un cabeza hueca" —pensó Twilight.

—Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo la basura —dijo Fluttershy cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus enormes senos—, **el obsesionado con el Emo Vengador, el pervertido, la come-libros, la celosa vaquerita y la lagartija inútil.**

—**Agárrenla —**Dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos apuntando hacia ella, Jiraiya, Spike, Applejack y Twilight tenían ojos rojos brillantes con una enorme vena en la cabeza.

Sin más que decir, Naruto, Jiraiya, Spike, Applejack se lanzaron encima de Fluttershy para poder someterla y que no escapara, Fluttershy demostró ser peligrosa si se enfadaba como en la pelea contra Kakuzu así que detenerla fue difícil, Applejack se vio obligada a atarla con una cuerda en las manos y los cascos como si fuera una especie de vaca para poder usar el hechizo.

Aún así la yegua seguía y seguía forcejeando intentando romper las cuerdas que la sujetaban, mientras los cuatro intentaban que no lo hiciera con todo lo que tenían.

—"¡Es muy fuerte!" —pensó Jiraiya—"Ni siquiera Tsunade era así de fuerte a su edad".

—¡T-TWILIGHT! —gruño Naruto—. ¡Hazlo rápido no podré detenerla por mucho!

Twilight capto el mensaje, fue corriendo rápido hasta Fluttershy y hizo lo mismo que hizo con Applejack; puso su cuerno encima de la cabeza de Fluttershy y con un hechizo para la memoria le hizo recordar todo lo que ella había vivido con sus amigos, y como finalmente había besado a Naruto.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó—. ¡Twilight, Naruto! ¡Tuve una horrible pesadilla!

Naruto corrió hasta Fluttershy y la abrazo con toda su fuerza y cariño mientras presionaba incluso su mejilla con la de la pegaso, al mismo tiempo los pechos de Fluttershy se pegaban al pecho de Naruto.

—¡Fluttershy! ¡Que bueno que seas la bondadosa, tierna y linda pegaso que conocí! ¡De veras!

…

* * *

Por otro lado, en la boutique Carrusel, hogar de nuestra ahora avara Rarity, el grupo se encontraba intentando transformarla de nuevo en Rarity, Naruto intento calmarla por la preocupación que sentía por ella.

—Rarity… —dijo con las manos adelante intentando calmarla—, necesito que te alejes de esa piedra.

—¡Es Tom! —grito—. ¡Y es un diamante!... oh… ya se lo que pasa aquí, Twilight te mando hasta aquí para quitarme mi gema ¡¿Verdad?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Venimos a ayudarte!

—¡Fuera!

—¡No Rarity necesitas-

—¡HE DICHO FUERA! —Rarity entonces dirigió su puño izquierdo con toda la fuerza que tenía en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, el pobre salió despedido con un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la boca.

Naruto dio dos brincos en el suelo antes de terminar prácticamente inerte en el suelo, sus ojos eran ahora remolinos con humo saliéndole de la mejilla en donde tenía un rojo moretón.

Para la suerte de el grupo, el hecho de que Rarity haya golpeado a Naruto sirvió para inmovilizarla, si bien con Fluttershy fue frustrante intentar tranquilizarla, hacerlo con Rarity fue aún más problemático, la yegua tenía una fuerza comparable a la de Sakura y Tsunade lo cual hacía la labor aún más dura, incluso casi logro librarse del agarre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen?! —grito—. ¡Aléjense de mi gema! ¡ALÉJENSE!

Los gritos de Rarity fueron cortados gracias al hechizo de la memoria de Twilight que hizo que Rarity volviera a ser la misma y generosa Rarity que el grupo conocía y Naruto amaba. Rarity saco la roca fuera de su casa y se volteo al grupo.

—No hay que volver a hablar de esto —dijo molesta—. ¿Y Naruto?

Jiraiya apunto con el dedo índice a una figura tirada en el suelo, una figura con el pelo alborotado, chaqueta naranja y pantalones naranjas, Rarity inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella hizo mientras era avara.

—¡Naruto!

Rarity corrió hacia su novio y lo cargo de la cabeza avergonzada por lo que hizo.

—¡Háblame!

—Pegas…muy… duro… —dijo aún con los ojos en forma de remolino.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Rarity le dio un abrazo a Naruto, fue tan fuerte que se podía oír como los huesos de Naruto crujían en el interior y el pobre daba gritos ahogado de manera chistosa.

—¿Hum? Rarity —dijo Spike—, necesitamos vivo a Naruto.

Rarity miro a Naruto y vio como el color de su piel había cambiado a morado, rápidamente lo soltó avergonzada causando que caiga al suelo dolorosamente.

…

* * *

En este momento ya el grupo había terminado de transformar a las chicas a como eran normalmente, hacerlo con Pinkie Pie no fue nada difícil en realidad, como ella era solo muy pesimista, pudieron tomarla desprevenida y transformarla en la vieja y radiante Pinkie Pie.

—¡Y luego me volví gris!—rió Pinkie Pie, quien estaba siendo cargada por Naruto en su espalda—. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!

—"Claro que si Pinkie Pie… claro que si" —pensó Naruto, feliz de ver a la vieja Pinkie Pie de vuelta—",que bueno que estés de vuelta".

…

* * *

El grupo llego a donde vivía Rainbow Dash, era la única que faltaba y ellos tenían la teoría de que ella estaría en su hogar debido a que se había vuelto alguien desleal en quien no se podía confiar; en estos momentos, Fluttershy se encontraba echando un vistazo en la ventana del hogar de Rainbow Dash, pero no habían señales de ella en ningún lugar.

—No está aquí —dijo Fluttershy encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sin Rainbow Dash no podemos usar los elementos —dijo Twilight.

—Podría estar en cualquier lugar, nunca la encontraremos. —dijo Applejack.

—Claro que si —dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Pinkie Pie ¿De que hablas? —preguntó Naruto—.Rainbow Dash no está por ningún lado.

—Claro que si tontito jijiji —Pinkie entonces apunto hacia una nube que no estaba muy lejos de ahí—, está ahí.

—¡Rainbow Dash! —exclamó Twilight.

En efecto, Rainbow Dash estaba reposando su cabeza debajo de sus brazos, poniendo la pierna izquierda encima de la rodilla de la derecha, completamente floja como la desleal Rainbow Dash lo haría.

—Hola chicos —dijo Rainbow Dash levantando la mano para saludarlos.

—Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes niña —dijo Jiraiya.

—Que lindo.

—Discord sigue suelto, intente pelear con el, pero falle al hacerlo, necesitamos tu ayuda Rainbow —dijo Naruto.

—Naruto tiene razón —dijo Twilight—, necesitamos tu ayuda, ayúdanos a derrotarlo con tu elemento, la lealtad.

—¡Que lealtad ni que ni ocho cuartos! —dijo Rainbow Dash molesta—. ¿Qué no han visto a Ponyville? Es un desastre. Me quedare aquí en Cloudsdale donde todo es asombroso.

—¿Cómo es posible que crea que ese pequeño grupo de nubes es Cloudsdale? —se preguntó a si mismo Rarity.

—Así como el te hizo creer que esa roca era un diamante genuino —dijo Naruto de forma burlona.

Rarity le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que Naruto quedara con la cabeza baja y de esta brotara un chichón.

—Creí que habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de eso.

—…Solo estaba jugando…

—Hora del plan B —dijo Twilight…

…

* * *

¿Cuál era el plan B? Simple, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike se montaron en un globo de aire caliente de color rosado. Por alguna razón Applejack estaba por encima del globo, probablemente por el plan que tenía Twilight. Fluttershy los seguía desde abajo volando de manera lenta como acostumbraba. Una vez estuvieron ya a una altura considerable de Rainbow Dash, Twilight le conto el plan que tenía a Fluttershy.

—Bien Fluttershy, sujeta a Rainbow Dash y sostenla, Applejack me bajara con esa soga y usare el hechizo de la memoria con ella. —dijo Twilight.

—¡Entendido! —dijo Fluttershy poniendo su palma en la frente.

Fluttershy procedió a cumplir con su parte, bajando a una velocidad muy alta y con mucha violencia, finalmente cuando tenía a Rainbow Dash se preparo para sostenerla por la fuerza de una forma bastante agresiva debido a la pose que tenía… pero, repentinamente, cambio de nuevo a la tímida Fluttershy de siempre y simplemente la despertó tocándola con el dedo índice en la cabeza.

—¿Hum?... me preguntaba si estaría bien que te sujetara contra tu voluntad un rato.

El grupo no pudo creer lo que Fluttershy había hecho, de hecho, Naruto, Jiraiya y Twilight golpearon su frente con sus palmas respectivamente ante lo que hizo Fluttershy, Spike apretó el ceño con sus dedos, Rarity rodo sus ojos hacia arriba de la molestia, y Pinkie Pie simplemente se quedo callada mirando.

—Hmph —rió Rainbow Dash—, buen intento, Ponyville es **SU** problema no el mío.

Acto seguido, Rainbow Dash se abrazo a la nube que creía era Cloudsdale y escapo volando a alta velocidad, dejando desorientada un momento a Fluttershy, el grupo sabia que no podía dejarla ir, ya que sin Rainbow Dash, todo estaría perdido.

—¡Se escapa! —grito Spike.

—¡No si lo evitamos! ¡De verás! —grito Naruto.

Twilight bajo una parte de la cuerda para que Fluttershy pudiera guiar el globo con toda la velocidad que tenía, era todo o nada, o atrapaban a Rainbow Dash y la volvían a la normalidad, o Ponyville estaría perdida para siempre.

La persecución contra Rainbow Dash comenzó, Rainbow Dash en un intento por burlar al grupo, comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos para marearlos y así perderlos, para desgracia de nuestros héroes, estaba funcionando.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —se preguntó a si mismo Naruto.

—¡Intenta confundirnos! —dijo Jiraiya.

—¡Applejack! —dijo Twilight, lanzándole la soga, Applejack la atrapo por poco.

Rainbow Dash paso por encima del grupo de nuevo, era ahora o nunca, Applejack lanzo la soga esperando que esta agarrara a Rainbow Dash, tuvo éxito, logro agarrarla de la cintura, sin embargo, el extremo de debajo de la cuerda se agarro de tres personas, para ser específicos: Naruto, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, quienes salieron despedidos volando, las dos se abrazaban lo más fuerte que podían de Naruto y a su vez Naruto de ellas.

—¡Naruto, Pinkie! —grito Rarity—. ¡Se suponía que tenían que asegurar la soga!

Pinkie Pie y Naruto se rascaron la parte trasera de sus cabezas en vergüenza, demostrando que ellos se habían olvidado completamente de lo que tenían que hacer. Rarity solo los miro enojada. En esto, Finalmente Rainbow Dash se pudo despegar de la nube.

—¡Rarity, Pinkie, Naruto! ¡Resistan! —grito Applejack.

—¡Oh Fluttershy! ¡Sería tan amable de **VOLAR MÁS RAPIDO! **—grito Rarity.

—¡No puedo! —grito Fluttershy llorando.

—¡Fluttershy! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Creo en ti y si no lo haces! **¡DISCORD VA A GANAR! **—grito Naruto intentando darle apoyos a la tímida Fluttershy.

—ESE… GRAN…**TONTO…¡MALVADOOO! **—grito Fluttershy como se imaginaba a Discord burlándose de ella y de sus amigos.

Sin más que decir Fluttershy en modo enojado, se preparo para comenzar a volar como alma que lleva al diablo, incluso Jiraiya y Spike se abrazaron del miedo mientras gritaban al ver la monstruosa velocidad a la que estaba llegando Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash por otro lado hacía todo lo posible para alejarse del grupo, pero Twilight no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Muy bien Applejack! ¡La ultima soga! —Twilight le lanzo a Applejack la ultima soga que tenían—. ¡Aprovéchala!

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Applejack lanzo la cuerda con todo lo que tenía… funciono, Rainbow Dash se detuvo al sentir el tirón con la fuerza de Applejack. Twilight sonrió y comenzaron a descender, Naruto se había relajado al verse a salvo así como a Rarity y Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash intento luchar pero era inútil.

Cada una de las yeguas tomaron un extremo de la soga, aunque básicamente con Rarity bastaba ya para que Rainbow Dash no fuera a ningún lado, Twilight comenzó a acercarse a la corrompida pegaso.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡No los necesito chicos! ¡Déjenme en paz! —

Los gritos de Rainbow Dash fueron detenidos y sus pataleos y esfuerzos cesaron, en el mismo momento que Twilight puso su cuerno rodeado de magia en la frente de Rainbow Dash, el color de ella comenzó a recobrarse hasta ser la misma pegaso cerúlea que conocían, querían y a veces molestaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza, luego recordó todo lo que la había llevado hasta ahí y se puso nerviosa—. ¡¿Cómo esta Ponyville?! ¡¿Dónde están los elementos?! ¡¿Detuvimos a Discord?!

—¡VOLVIÓ! —grito de felicidad Naruto, el grupo procedió a unirse en lo que se podría decir era un abrazo grupal, sin embargo el abrazo fue detenido cuando vieron a tres búfalos con tutu bailando.

—No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para un abrazo grupal, de verás —dijo Naruto sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver.

…

* * *

En Ponyville, Discord estaba disfrutando del caos, sentado en un trono que el mismo había hecho aparecer, cargo un vaso con leche con chocolate de una nube de algodón de azúcar.

—El caos, es una cosa maravillosa —dijo Discord.

Justo en ese momento, sin que el lo esperaba, las chicas, Naruto, Jiraiya y Spike aparecieron como ráfagas de la nada enfrente de el, Naruto al ver a Discord frente a frente de nuevo, el que había corrompido a sus novias, sentía una rabia extraordinaria nuevamente, los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a tornarse rojo y de sus dientes se habían convertido en colmillos.

—Oh, ustedes de nuevo —dijo lanzando el baso hacia atrás explotando.

—¡DISCOOOORD! —bramó Naruto entre dientes.

Jiraiya estaba ahora preocupado, había detenido las cuatro colas anteriormente, pero esta vez había quedado sin parches, si Naruto se transformaba de nuevo, no sabía como haría que la transformación se detuviese, Yamato no estaba ahí, por lo que solo podían estar ahí y rogar que la rabia no fuera tan fuerte para liberar de nuevo las cuatro primeras colas.

—Así es, no pudiste separarnos mucho tiempo —dijo Applejack.

—Applejack no me mientas —dijo Discord como con magia trajo a Applejack frente a frente a el—, yo te hice mentir y puedo hacerlo de nuevo —Discord trajo al resto de las chicas menos a Twilight enfrente a el.

—¿Cuándo aprenderán?

Twilight vino de vuelta para asegurarse que no corrompieran a sus amigas nuevamente, creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella, bajándolas despacio en el suelo, cuando la esfera toco el suelo, cierta parte de este volvió a ser verde como normalmente es.

—¡Ves Discord nuestra amistad puede ser más fuerte que tú! ¡Es invencible por los vínculos que compartimos! —grito Naruto en la forma inicial de Jinchuriki.

Discord lo miro fijamente, se distrajo por un segundo ¿Estaba viendo mal? ¿Estaba quedando con la vista nublada? No, lo que vio detrás de Naruto le helo la sangre por un momento, no era el Zorro de las nueve colas, vio la cara de un hombre, de un hombre que el había conocido antes, una persona que había barrido el suelo con el, detrás de Naruto… vio a un hombre de joven edad, vestido con un kimono anaranjado y negro, pantalones estilo samurái de color negro, cabello alborotado rubio con dos puntas que asimilaban a cuernos, y finalmente lo más aterrador, los mismos ojos que Pain…

Aunque estaba básicamente petrificado del miedo al ver a dicho personaje que había derrotado a Discord con facilidad en el pasado, pudo controlarse y hablar—Eres un chico raro Uzumaki Naruto, incluso juraría haber visto en ti por un momento al mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. —Naruto quedo confundido por esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

Discord sonrió— Nada, nada… estoy ansioso de pelear de nuevo contigo… —dijo poniéndose de pie y apretando sus puños—"Sabio de los Seis Caminos… **Arashi Uzumaki**…"—

Discord se preparo para atacar a Naruto, pero en ese momento, Naruto contesto con un movimiento que el no esperaba, el le dio un rugido con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo lejos, como si el rugido hubiese estado cargado de Chakra.

—"Tal y como lo pensaba" —pensó Naruto, lo había visto, había visto lo que Discord tenia de secreto, en el momento en el que el se acerco pudo ver su ojo derecho, rodeado de tres aspas y un iris en el medio, tenía un Sharingan por lo que podía suponer que estaba pasando

—Supongo que tendré más problemas contigo ¿eh? —preguntó Discord.

—Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres niño.

—Tú siempre te la pasas burlándote de nosotros… pero ya basta… corrompiste a mis amigas… ¡Y ME LAS PAGARAS! —bramó Naruto, lentamente una aura de Chakra comenzó a rodearlo.

—Tan enojado estás porque no pudiste ayudar a tus noviecitas. —musitó Discord—, **patético.**

Naruto estaba ahora realmente lleno de rabia sin darse cuenta, había entrado en la fase de una cola, se había lanzado a Discord para comenzar con este combate, Jiraiya solo podía observar con terror como podría terminar esto…

Celestia y Luna estaban presenciando la batalla con magia, estaban proyectando lo que sucedían, los guardias reales estaban confundido al ver a Naruto de está forma, Celestia se mostraba seria, mientras que Luna por así decirlo estaba rogando porque Naruto saliera de esta siendo el mismo chico radiante que había conocido.

El golpe le dio a Discord, había salido despedido destrozando unas casas en el proceso, sintiendo un dolor que ningún oponente le había causado en mucho tiempo, como el se levanto, camino y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa maniática.

—Esto será interesante —dijo —, quiero ver como te diferencias del tal Sasuke.

Esas palabras, esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para provocar que la rabia de Naruto incrementara aún más —**No hables de el **—el chakra de la capa se movía y burbujeaba rápidamente, Naruto apretó tanto la mano que incluso causo un pequeño cráter en la tierra.

—**¡Ya te lo había dicho! ¡NO HABLES DE SASUKE! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS EN MI PRESENCIA! **—rugió Naruto. El Chakra se había cambiado de forma nuevamente, ahora habían tres colas en la espalda, no era tan fuerte como antes, pero aún así, el viento que se podía sentir alrededor quemaba, como si estuviera hecho de puro fuego, el poder de Naruto era tal que lo estaba quemando.

—Naruto… —musitó Twilight mirándolo… las cosas se habían vuelto peor que antes.

Naruto sin decir más salto rugiendo en dirección hacia Discord…

* * *

_**¡Un poder que surge de una rabia que rosa la locura!**_

_**Próximamente: ¡Jiraiya aterrorizado! ¡La quinta cola!**_

* * *

**Ending: Sayonara Memory por Seven Oops (Adiós recuerdos) (Ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden) **

_**Hitomitojite (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

Se ve el cielo azul, con algunas nubes encima mientras esta lloviendo

_**kokyuu tomete omonai ae futatsu no kage yo (Viendo nuestra siluetas juntas, ponen pesada mi respiración)**_

Luego se ve a Naruto parado encima de un riachuelo, debajo de el esta la imagen de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida (Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes, adiós lagrimas)**_

La lluvia causa que el reflejo de Jiraiya desaparezca, Naruto levanta la mirada hacia arriba mientras la lluvia cae en cámara lenta,

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia comienza a ascender hacia el cielo, tras un momento la cámara lenta cambia a cámara rápida.

_**Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi o**__**(Sobre la ciudad en tonos de azul, el cielo que no puede dejar de llorar)**_

Se muestra una imagen en blanco y negro de cuando Naruto conoce a Jiraiya en las aguas termales.

_**Itsuka futari de narande nagame teta**__**(Busco ese día, Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto entrenando el ejercicio de pararse en el agua junto a Jiraiya.

_**Mimi o sumaseba**__**(Escuchando con atención,)**_

Se muestra a los dos viajando juntos en la búsqueda de Tsunade.

_**Ima mo kiminokoe ga kikoeru**__**(**__**Incluso ahora puedo oír tu voz cada vez más fuerte**__**)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto con su nueva ropa, justo después de que se rompiera por el entrenamiento.

_**Mouichido dake anokoro mitai ni**__**(Una vez más, quiero ver ese momento)**_

Se muestra a los dos discutiendo de forma cómica en el bosque Everfree con las mane six mirándolos algo molestas por esto, sin embargo Pinkie Pie se esta riendo y Spike está confundido.

_**Daki yosete yo (Abrázame, tenme cerca)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya practicando magia, siendo supervisados por Twilight.

_**Nee wara tte (Mirame…)**_

Se muestra Jiraiya tocándole la cabeza a Naruto de manera paternal.

_**kotchimuite namae (Devuélveme la sonrisa…)**_

Luego se muestra el entrenamiento de Naruto para combinar el Chakra de viento con el Rasengan, Jiraiya supervisando a Naruto, mientras que Naruto sale despedido por la energía de viento.

_**yonde ichido dakede ii (Llamarme por mi nombre sería suficiente)**_

Luego se muestra a Jiraiya compartiendo un helado con Naruto quien lo acepta sonriente.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto pegándole a Jiraiya de manera cómica.

_**hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto durmiendo recostado en la espalda de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto imitando a Jiraiya en su típica pose.

_**sayonara namida (Adiós lagrimas)**_

Luego la cámara se acerca al rostro de Naruto quien sonríe de manera amplia.

_**Tokiwotomete negai komete aiwotomenaide kon'ya dake wa (Solo por esta noche, detiene el tiempo, no dejes de amarme, cumple mi deseo)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya en batalla contra los arboles malvados de Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree.

_**Maware maware maware sayonara memoria (Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve… adiós recuerdos)**_

De vuelta en el presente, el el riachuelo en donde esta parado Naruto ve la novela de Jiraiya con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz" Naruto se agacha y la levanta

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia termina, Naruto guarda el libro y sus manos en los bolsillos y continua su camino hacia adelante.

_**Fin del ending.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tan jodido piensan que esta Discord? xD.** **Espero les haya gustado y el próximo episodio veremos la batalla final entre Naruto y Discord, solo hay algo que diré, Discord nos tendrá un par de sorpresas en el próximo capitulo.**


	21. ¡La quinta cola!

**(N/A): Discord, solo hay algo que puedo decirte por lo que provocaste… ¡CORRE ZORRA CORREEEEEEEEE! **

**Nota: Ya no indicare con "Flashback" cuando inicie un recuerdo, los recuerdos estarán en **_cursiva_** así como los sueños, alucinaciones, onomatopeyas y hechizos verbales**_**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

**Opening: Rewrite (Reescrito) por Asian Kung fu Generation (Opening 4 de Fullmetal Alchemist) (Letras arriba de la parte descrita)**

_**(Guitarra)**_

El Opening comienza con una vista desenfocada del valle del fin desde el final de la cascada que se va elevando progresivamente, la cámara se oscurece y vuelve a la misma imagen, lo mismo vuelve a pasar tras un momento, dos hojas vuelan por la pantalla y aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou".

_**Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara (Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes, porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existir)**_

Aparecen Naruto de frente con la cabeza gacha, a la derecha de Naruto hay un cráter, detrás de dicho cráter está Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto, el lugar en donde están los dos podrían decirse es una llanura con el clima tormentoso, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras con un gran vendaval.

_**Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa. (El futuro al cual yo me quise aferrar)**_

Aparece Sasuke en un primer plano, que inclina su mirada levemente hacia atrás mirando fijamente la cámara.

_**"Songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo (Un conflicto presenta entre "dignidad" y "libertad")**_

Luego aparece la cara de Naruto en primer plano aún mirando hacia debajo hacia el suelo de forma melancólica.

_**(Solo de guitarra)**_

Aparece Itachi a lo lejos en una pradera en la tarde, luego aparece la cara de Itachi de primer plano mirando hacia el cielo con una lagrima saliéndole del ojo izquierdo.

_**Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa (Quiero borrar mi distorsionada imagen)**_

Aparece Jiraiya sentado encima de su pergamino sin su banda mirando hacia el monumento Hokage

_**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara (Porque veo en ella todas mis limitaciones)**_

La cámara hace un acercamiento a la cara de Jiraiya quien sonríe y lo comienza a escribir en su libro con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz"

_**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa (En una ventana de un confundido yo)**_

Aparece Naruto con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillo de los pantalones, mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en los jardines de Canterlot mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa, en la noche, detrás de el están las mane six y las dos Princesas.

_**Kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo (Hay un calendario del pasado año que ni fechas tiene ya)**_

Aparece Tsunade mirando desde afuera de su ventana con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, hacia afuera esta lloviendo, Tsunade agacha su cabeza y lagrimas brotan de los ojos.

Luego aparece Pain, la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su Rinnegan.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite (Borra, reescribre)**_

Aparece Discord, quien esquiva varios de los brazos de Chakra de Naruto en su forma de tres colas, tras esto Naruto da un grito transformándose en su forma de Cuatro colas y se lanza a atacarlo nuevamente con los brazos de Chakra, Discord intenta golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Naruto le da un ataque con su garra mandándolo lejos.

_**kudaranai chou gensou (Esa estúpida fantasía)**_

Aparece Sasuke lanzándole varios espadazos a Itachi, el los para con su Kunai, los dos se alejan entonces, Sasuke lanza una bola de Fuego Itachi se lanza hacia Sasuke.

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o (La inolvidable sensación de ser)**_

Itachi con varias heridas en su cuerpo con dos hilos de sangre saliéndole a ambos lados de los labios le pica la frente a Sasuke como cuando eran niños, luego aparece el ojo derecho de Sasuke en primer plano que cambia a un Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**Kishikaisei RIRAITO shite (Revive, reescribe)**_

Aparece Jiraiya con Gamaken peleando contra el Cancerbero del Pain Animal, Jiraiya se lanza y le da una patada, tras esto llegan el resto de los Seis caminos de dolor, cada uno lucha.

_**imi no nai mousou mo (La imaginación sin sentido)**_

Los seis caminos del dolor se lanzan por encima de Jiraiya y caen en picada con seis, Jiraiya entonces crea un enorme Rasengan y lo prepara para impactarlo

* * *

**¡Jiraiya aterrorizado! ¡La quinta cola!**

* * *

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Fierce' **

Naruto se encontraba en posición de cuatro patas enfrente a Discord, el chakra que fluía del interior al exterior de Naruto era tan poderoso y tan caluroso, que podía sentirse como un infierno alrededor. Discord miraba algo sorprendido lo que podía hacer Naruto con su rabia, pero no sabia lo que acababa de desencadenar y cuales serian las consecuencias por lo hecho. Naruto no decía ni una sola palabra, simplemente apretaba los dientes con fuerza cada vez más y más y entrecerraba los ojos mientras dejaba escapar constantemente un gruñido en lugar de decir algo.

Mientras Jiraiya, las chicas y Spike solo podían quedarse quietos y observar como terminaba esta confrontación, no eran los únicos presenciándola, varios otros ponis quienes habían tenido la suerte de no ser corrompidos observaban en silencio la confrontación. La rabia de Naruto parecía ir en aumento segundo tras segundo, sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo debido a la coloración del Chakra que tenía alrededor, Discord aún así, pensaba que Naruto no era un desafío del cual tenia que preocuparse.

—"Entonces este es el poder de un Jinchuriki" —pensó Discord mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—Mejor… ríndete ahora —gruño Naruto con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

—¿O que?

—Voy a enseñarte el verdadero infierno en vida.

La amenaza de Naruto alarmo a Jiraiya, la voluntad del Zorro comenzaba a carcomer la voluntad de Naruto que el conocía, de ser el mismo chico radiante que siempre se la pasaba haciendo alguna locura había pasado a ser lo más cercano a un demonio. El chakra de Naruto parecía estar listo a atacar en cualquier momento.

—"Naruto" —pensó Applejack—"¿Qué te paso? Tu no eres así dulzura?" —Applejack no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Miedo? ¿Y de su propio novio? Así era, ella estaba temblando al sentir la rabia de Naruto fluir por el aire por medio del Chakra.

—"Naruto" —Rarity estaba prácticamente rogando porque todo acabara bien y que Naruto siga siendo el mismo Naruto que había conocido hace tiempo, sino…

—¡Vamos! —grito Rainbow Dash dispuesta a intentar detener al encolerizado Naruto, pero fue detenido por Jiraiya.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Es tu alumno! ¡¿No vas a ayudarlo?! —grito molesta.

—Si vamos ahora solo conseguirás que Naruto las mate a ustedes… el no es el mismo Naruto que conocieron antes, ahora esta poseído por la rabia... deben entender niñas… se que es difícil, pero debemos quedarnos aquí y observar… tengan fe en el.

—"Naruto…" —pensó Twilight preocupada.

—Naruto —dijo Pinkie Pie, acto seguido, su cabello se desinflo como un globo quedándose lacio y además su pelaje se oscureció.

—Me sorprende que seas un Jinchuriki y del nueve colas encima, probablemente tu no le importas a tu aldea y por eso te convirtieron en un arma militar, vaya lastima. —Discord seguía intentan provocar a Naruto para ver el alcance de sus poderes.

Naruto apretó sus dientes más y más mientras su rabia aumentaba, comenzó a arañar el piso con sus manos convertidas en garras, los ojos de Naruto y su rabia estaban al borde de quebrarse.

En eso Celestia y Luna habían venido al lugar, la preocupación había acabado por vencer a las dos gobernantes.

—Jiraiya… —dijo Twilight, en voz débil, con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos—, note que a Naruto le salen unas colas rojas en su espalda, el demonio se llama el Zorro de las nueve colas… ¿Qué pasará si…? ¿Qué pasará si salen más colas? ¿Qué pasará si Naruto… llega las nueve colas?

Las chicas se mostraron curiosas por saber que pasaría en el remoto caso que las colas aumentaran, las que más preocupadas se veían por esto eran Twilight, Rarity y Luna, Jiraiya sonrió algo asustado y comenzó a removerse las ropas superiores y las puso entre la hierba teñida de rosado por culpa de Discord— Verán... hubieron dos ocasiones en las que estuve cerca de la muerte… en la primera acabe con seis costillas fracturadas, dos brazos rotos, aparte de varios órganos dañados, esa vez fue porque espíe a Tsunade y a otras mujeres bañándose y me dieron una golpiza…— las chicas en especial Rarity tenían una expresión de molestia ante esto, sin embargo… sus expresiones cambiaron cuando—, la segunda…

Jiraiya se termino de remover las ropas, lo que las chicas vieron las dejo sin aliento, incluso Luna se había tapado la boca con horror al ver lo que Jiraiya les estaba mostrando, Fluttershy estaba aún más horrorizada que aparto su vista de lo que estaba mirando, Rarity también, Rainbow Dash estaba mirando sin creer, Twilight trago saliva y Celestia frunció el ceño... en sus pectorales, estaba una enorme cicatriz que parecía tener grietas en el que se extendía por toda la zona.

—Si alguien se pregunta…fue cuando entrenaba con Naruto y **la cuarta cola **apareció —un silencio rondo por el lugar un momento mientras las chicas escuchaban.

—Su ira es lo que la activa, entre más enojado este, más colas aparecerán y también más rápidamente…

_Fue de noche… hace dos años… a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad en el país del fuego cuando eso ocurrió…_

_Jiraiya dio un paso atrás del miedo, la razón era que enfrente de el, estaba Naruto con la primera cola meneándose en el aire, Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño y se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más furioso a cada segundo, incluso el suelo retrocedía ante la presión del chakra_

_Naruto solo gruñía y temblaba de la rabia, Jiraiya retrocedió aún más al ver como dos colas más salieron de la armadura de chakra liquido, y incluso el chakra comenzó a fluir por la tierra._

—El es capaz de permanecer consiente hasta la tercera cola…

_Naruto cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que un dolor y un ardor impresionantes penetraron su cabeza… cayo al suelo, lanzando alaridos debido al sufrimiento que sentía, cuando una cuarta cola comenzó a surgir…_

—Pero cuando la cuarta cola aparece, el ya no distingue entre amigos ni enemigos y no deja más que destrucción a su paso…

_Naruto estaba transformado en una criatura de color negro y rojo con un chakra fluyendo por toda la tierra._

—Se veía por así decirlo… como una versión en miniatura del Zorro pero con cuatro colas…

Jiraiya comenzó a ponerse de nuevo sus ropas, mientras un sentimiento de angustia y nerviosismo rondaba por la cabeza de cada una de las chicas y las dos Princesas, causando que un silencio se genere en ese momento, hasta que una se armo de valor a preguntar…

—¿Pero que no le habían puesto un sello a Naruto para que dicho poder no le hiciera daño? —preguntó Luna—. Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que?-

—No se muy bien los detalles Princesa Luna, pero con todo esto que ha ocurrido, he podido llegar a una simple conclusión —dijo Jiraiya con seriedad—: me temo que el Sello del Cuarto Hokage que contiene al Zorro de las Nueve colas en el interior de Naruto… esta debilitándose más y más.

—"Naruto…" —pensó Luna volviendo a mirar a el encolerizado Naruto.

—Hay más… —Luna volvió a mirar a Jiraiya—: en la forma del Zorro, Naruto esta envuelto en una especie de armadura con forma de zorro de chakra que a primera vista parece estar protegiéndolo, pero en realidad hace lo contrario… en realidad, lo esta lastimando lenta y gravemente, en el momento en que aparece la cuarta cola, su cuerpo no solo esta cubierto por una armadura de chakra, sino que también lo hace con su propia sangre, a pesar de estar tan herido se volvió loco de la rabia. Una vez la cuarta cola se disipo Naruto se recupero gracias al poder del Zorro de las nueve colas, pero si continua con eso, perderá completamente la habilidad de curación del zorro, por lo que podrá ser herido de manera muy fácil y no podrá curarse, y su esperanza de vida se reducirá notablemente.

Luna en estos momentos tenía ganas de llorar por la angustia, Naruto, aquel que ella amaba más en el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo ante sus propios ojos y ella no podía hacer mucho. De hecho ella no era la única con ese sentimiento, las chicas y Celestia también sentían eso, aunque querían ir y ayudarlo, no serviría de mucho ya que Naruto en este momento podría atacar a cualquiera.

—Pero aún así hay esperanzas —las chicas rápidamente miraron de nuevo a Jiraiya—, Naruto lleva el collar del Primer Hokage en su cuello, solo nos queda esperar que el Jutsu de sellado que tiene dicho collar funcione y Naruto vuelva a ser el mismo que conocíamos.

Mientras las chicas solo podía mirar preocupadas y asustadas, Discord saco su siguiente carta para provocar aún más a Naruto, sin saber las consecuencias que atraería esto, pero claro, es el espíritu del caos y quería ver que tanto caos podría causar Naruto en ese estado.

—Retiro lo dicho… **debieron ser las Princesas quienes te usaron.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? **

—Me has oído ¿o no? Te he dicho que Celestia y Luna te están usando cual traje nuevo, una vez te hayan usado, van a desecharte cual basura vieja y seguirán con sus vidas, olvidando que alguna vez tú fuiste siquiera un interés amoroso para ellas ¡Mira! Incluso los nuevos amigos que hiciste aquí piensan que eres un fenómeno —Naruto miro a su alrededor, vio a las Cuttie Marc Crusaders, aterradas al ver a Naruto en esa forma, incluso Big Macintosh… alguien bastante corpulento y fuerte temía a Naruto en ese momento—, nunca te confíes de los que son amables contigo, aunque las llames novias a ellas, tu no les importas ni un poco.

Naruto ya estaba apunto de embestir a Discord con toda la rabia que tenía reunida en su cabeza, puso su mano encima de la tierra y la llevo atrás como si fuera un tigre que estaba dispuesto a casar a su presa, que en este caso era Discord.

—**Retira eso… **

Discord pareció no entender a lo que se refería Naruto.

—**RETIRA… ESO… AHORA.**

—Pareces estar enojado, pero con el ataque que me has dado anteriormente he llegado a esta conclusión… **TU NÚNCA VAS A LOGRAR ALCANZAR A SASUKE…** de eso me he dado cuenta… ríndete, y deja ya de intentar… ya que simplemente no lo lograras.

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Naruto Shippuden Track 15 – Stalemate'**

Naruto ahora si estaba encolerizado, si bien antes había logrado controlar su rabia con dificultad, ahora ya no había ni una sola cosa que detuviera a Naruto, gruñía y gruñía cada vez más y más, de repente, sintió un ardor tremendo, algo que le estaba quemando por dentro. La armadura de chakra que lo rodeaba comenzó a formar dos aglomeraciones de burbujas a ambos extremo de las dos colas, crecieron y crecieron hasta tomar la forma de dos colas más… cinco… eran cinco colas en total.

Naruto agacho la cabeza, y se la agarro con toda la fuerza que tenía, gritando y gritando debido a un ardor que parecía quemarle la cabeza. A este punto ya las chicas estaban llorando de impotencia ante la horrible escena que presenciaban, incluso Celestia quien estaba tranquila ya estaba llorando, Jiraiya por otro lado solo podía mirar con terror lo que estaba ocurriendo… lo peor estaba por suceder

'**Fin del Soundtrack**

…

* * *

Oscuridad…

Oscuridad era todo lo que se podía ver, sin embargo, en esta dicha oscuridad estaba Naruto caminando confundido, alumbrado por una pequeña luz que no sabía de donde venía. ¿Dónde estaba Discord? ¿Dónde estoy? Era lo que se preguntaba el joven mientras caminaba, pudo notar que sus pasos se sentían fríos y pesados, como si estuviera pisando agua, bajo la cabeza… en efecto el estaba pisando agua.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde esta Discord?

No hubo respuesta posible, este lugar era desconocido para el ¿Había muerto y no se había dado cuenta? No, no era posible, todo lo que recordaba era un dolor intenso y repentinamente haber despertado en este lugar tan raro. Repentinamente se alarmo.

Pasos…

Pasos eran audibles, pasos que iban caminando lentamente sobre el agua causando un pequeño "splash" con cada paso. Ahí lo vio nuevamente, como en el laberinto, Sasuke paso caminando con serenidad sobre el agua.

—¿Sasuke? —musitó—. ¿Será otro truco de Discord? No… no se siente así.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Sasuke continuo caminando pasándolo de largo.

—¡Espérame! ¡Sasuke!

Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Sasuke, queriendo alcanzarlo, pero los pasos de Naruto se hacían lentos y más lentos. El agua que los rodeaba comenzaba a elevarse, sin embargo a Naruto no le importaba, el seguía sin importarle nada, Naruto volvió a ver hacia la dirección de Sasuke…

Las chicas y las Princesas también estaban ahí, alejándose de el… dejándolo en el olvido, las nueve personas más importantes para Naruto se estaban alejando de el y el no podía hacer nada.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Chicas!

El agua subió al punto de que Naruto cayo en lo más profundo, elevando la cabeza, pudo ver impotente las imágenes de los nueve haciéndose cada vez más y más borrosas hasta perderse por el agua.

—¡SASUKE! ¡CHICAS!

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Obito death theme'**

—"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Naruto ya no tenía una expresión de frustración y culpa, no… era fría, fría y muerta, estaba triste, había fallado en tres ocasiones distintas: primero Sasuke, luego Gaara y ahora, las chicas, si… el las había salvado… por ahora, pero ¿Qué ocurriría en el futuro? Si aparecía alguien aún más fuerte que Discord ¿Qué haría Naruto? el no pudo derrotar a Discord e impedir que sus novias fueran corrompidas, lo que pasaría en el futuro sería aún peor, si es que el no ganaba poder.

_BUM, BUM…_

—"Yo… no tengo la fuerza para traer a Sasuke devuelta, ni siquiera pude ayudar a las chicas"

_BUM, BUM…_

—"Si esa vez… si tan solo esa vez hubiera sido más fuerte…"

—_¡Sasuke! ¡No dejare que Orochimaru te aparte de mi! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Estoy dispuesto a romper todos tus huesos para evitar que hagas una estupidez! ¡PERO NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO! —Grito Naruto canalizando el poder del Zorro._

—_Pero sigo afirmando que no podrás hacerme ningún rasguño en la frente… —dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, apuntando con su pulgar hacia su banda—, al menos se que eso no a cambiado._

_Naruto se puso de cuatro patas con la versión uno del chakra del Zorro, con una cola manifestándose en su espalda gruñendo, esta era la batalla decisiva o traía a Sasuke de vuelta o terminaría muriendo en el intento, esta era su batalla, la batalla de estos dos rivales… no… mejores amigos._

—_No me estás dejando mucha opciones Naruto —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie para comenzar con el asalto final. Los sellos que estaban esparcidos alrededor de su cuerpo, comenzaron a brillar de color similar a fuego y se hicieron cada vez más y más anchos hasta cubrir su cuerpo, cambiándolo a un color grisáceo, su cabello comenzó a crecer y teñirse de azul claro, la esclerótica cambio a negro—, no hay duda de que eres especial, desafortunadamente._

_Sasuke adopto una pose de defensa mostrando su nueva y monstruosa apariencia— ¡No eres tan especial como yo! —luego soltó una risa arrogante._

—_¡Chidori! —Sasuke agarro su mano izquierda con la derecha, se rodeo de un brillo azulado con varios relámpagos rodeándola, el brazo de Sasuke era levemente visible a través del chakra y haciendo un chillido similar al de un millar de aves. _

—_¡Rasengan! —Naruto con ayuda del chakra del zorro creo una enorme esfera roja que abarco completamente el brazo y la muñeca de Naruto, dicha esfera era levemente transparente por lo que el brazo de Naruto era visible._

_El chakra del Chidori de Sasuke también fue afectado por el poder de la marca de maldición, de pasar a ser un brillo azul con relámpagos rodeándolo, paso a ser puros relámpagos negros y blancos que danzaban y desparecían en la mano de Sasuke._

_Ambos sin decirse una palabra más, saltaron de donde estaban, en el aire Sasuke acerco su técnica gritando el nombre—. ¡NARUTOOOO!_

_Naruto acerco su técnica—. ¡SASUKEEEEEE!_

—_¡CHIDORI!_

—_¡RASENGAN!_

_Ambos ataques se encontraron en medio del aire, enfrente de la cascada, un cegador resplandor ni rojo ni negro, si no que blanco conecto ambos ataques creciendo, para luego ser una esfera negra y luego una de varios colores brillantes…_

_BUM, BUM..._

—"El no me quiso escuchar porque fui débil… el no me quiso reconocer porque fui débil… no las pude proteger porque fui débil"

_BUM, BUM... BUM, BUM…_

—"Por eso" —Naruto elevo la cabeza con los ojos comenzando a volverse vidriosos y sin vida—"Por eso debo volverme más fuerte, sin importar el riesgo…"

_BUM, BUM... BUM, BUM... BUM, BUM…_

—"Me tomo mucho tiempo formar ese vinculo, me tomo mucho tiempo decirles lo que siento y tener está relación… no dejare que ni este vinculo ni mi relación con ellas, se pierdan"

_BUM, BUM... BUM, BUM... BUM, BUM… BUM, BUM... BUM, BUM.._

—"¡Para proteger ese vinculo con Sasuke! ¡Para proteger a las chicas! ¡YO!..." —

_BUM, BUM.._

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

Enfrente de Naruto se vio una enorme jaula, con un pedazo de papel que decía "sello" que mantenía la jaula cerrada, dentro de la jaula, entre la oscuridad, se divisaba una silueta de un zorro quieto adentro de dicha jaula, sus ojos rojos eran lo único que alumbraban la oscuridad de la jaula.

Naruto se dio cuenta de cual era la única forma de hacerlo… lentamente… dejo que la corriente del agua lo arrastre al interior de la jaula, una vez adentro fue rodeado por un aura blanca a su alrededor que el zorro con una sonrisa macabra, mantenía con las manos a ambos lados de Naruto.

Bruscamente cerro ambas manos alrededor de Naruto encerrándolo, como un resplandor comenzó a salir de sus manos…

…

* * *

'**Soundtrack de la escena: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased – Ritual (No choir)'**

Naruto se puso de cuatro nuevamente, ya sin agarrarse la cabeza, y Discord vio algo que solo podría ver en sus peores pesadillas, incluso retrocedió levemente asustado… los ojos de Naruto… los ojos de Naruto eran de un rojo tan brillante como la sangre, el ceño de Naruto estaba tan terriblemente fruncido que estaba generando arrugas en el medio de su nariz.

El horror fue aún más grande, incluso Rainbow Dash se quebró… aparto la vista cerrando los ojos con lagrimas. Ni la más ruda, ni siquiera Celestia pudo aguantar lo siguiente, Fluttershy, Luna y Applejack se taparon la boca con horror, Twilight simplemente quedo con una cara de horror… presenciaron algo horrible, salido de una película de terror que se repetiría en sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo… la piel de Naruto, la piel rosada de Naruto comenzó a desprenderse lentamente dejando abajo una desastre de lo que parecían ser rayas negras y rojas.

Naruto ya no decía nada, lo que estaba gritando eran puros gruñidos y alaridos, de sus manos sin piel salieron una gotas de sangre que al hacer contacto con el chakra se quemaron en un humo purpura y negro… Naruto quedo encerrado en un orbe negro que desprendía humo de la punta…

—"¿Qué está pasando?" —pensó Discord.

—"Maldito Discord… tu tendrás la culpa de lo que va a suceder…" —pensó Jiraiya.

La esfera libero un chakra que básicamente causo un ardor aún más grande de lo que se había sentido anteriormente, incluso el suelo comenzó a quemarse al solo sentir el poder del Chakra, al punto de haberse causado un cráter.

La esfera se comenzó a disolver lentamente en un resplandor rojo.

Discord se dejo de cubrir con sus brazos y no pudo creer lo que estaba parado frente a el, las chicas también, Fluttershy y Luna pegaron un grito al cielo al ver lo más horrible jamás mirarían en sus vidas… Naruto se veía exactamente igual a la forma de las cuatro colas, pero hubieron unas pequeñas diferenciaciones con la forma anterior: El chakra era de un color aún más oscuro, se podía revelar unos huesos saliendo del interior del chakra como si fueran rayos x en la mandíbula, en los antebrazos, en las piernas hasta las rodillas, en las colas también, se podía ver la caja torácica en el pecho y espalda, y sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes orbes rojos.

—E-eso es… —tartamudeó Discord.

—La quinta cola —dijo Jiraiya sin poder creer el horror que se estaba librando enfrente de sus ojos.

Naruto ya no hablaba, no podía ni siquiera gritar con un tono de voz humano, lo único que salía de la criatura eran puros gruñidos similares a los de algún perro o zorro y incluso su aliento había sido reemplazado por una corriente de chakra roja que salía de la boca de esta criatura.

—Interesante —dijo Discord apretando los dientes, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mirando a su oponente—, vamos ven aquí, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres con esta rara transformación niño.

Naruto obedeció con gusto lo que dijo Discord, como una criatura lunática pego un salto hacia adelante con el objetivo de darle un buen golpe a Discord. Discord se puso a la defensiva al ver el inminente golpe que venía hacia el, pero para su sorpresa, el movimiento de Naruto era casi errático y muy impredecible, antes lo había podido leer con dificultad, pero ahora, Naruto era básicamente una bola de masa deformable que se movía como gelatina, haciéndolo más difícil de esquivar, quizás la sorpresa más grande llego cuando Discord intento golpear a Naruto, no se inmuto ni sintió dolor… se dividió en dos. Como si de un Clon de sombra se tratara.

Las dos criaturas de color carmesí le dieron terribles puñetazos seguidos en la mandíbula, y lo alejaron. Las criaturas volvieron a fusionarse en un solo Naruto que tenía la cabeza gacha, gruñendo y gruñendo.

Discord se limpio una pequeña línea de sangre que salía de su boca, miro su pulgar, para verla, sangre… su sangre, la primera vez que alguien le provocaba esto en mucho tiempo, Discord era alguien muy pero muy orgulloso de si mismo, ver a un niño de no más dieciséis años, haberle sacado sangre, estaba haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a hervir de la rabia.

—¡No voy a tolerar esto! —grito—.¡NO SERÉ VENCIDO POR UN MOCOSO COMO TÚ! ¡YO SOY DISCORD! ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FENOMENO!

Discord cruzo ambos brazos enfrente de su rostro, preparado a hacer algo… algo que tenía planeado usar solo como arma secreta en caso de que lo provocaran.

—"No había usado está forma en más de mil años" —pensó—"No puedo creer que este mocoso me haya obligado a ir tan lejos"

Discord comenzó a gruñir de manera lenta, lentamente una extraña energía negra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, con un patrón similar a humo, sus ojos estaba ocultos en una sombra de color negra… Discord estaba tramando algo.

Repentinamente…

Sus músculos comenzaron a palpitar y llenarse de nervios. Discord comenzó a gritar y fue rodeado por un aura de color negra rodeado de relámpagos rojos. Los músculos de Discord se tonificaron, sus todos sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos, sus escleróticas se tiñeron de negro y sus pupilas eran un par de orbes blancos brillando de rojo.

—Debo reconocerte niño, hacía más de mil años que no uso esta forma… eres el primero en provocarme a usar esta transformación, el primero fue el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Naruto no dio una respuesta, solo dio un rugido.

—La batalla verdadera esta por comenzar… y me temo que vas a morir… —dijo Discord en su nueva y monstruosa forma.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II –Track 07 – Kakuzu'**

Naruto solo dio un rugido como forma de respuesta, Discord hizo una señal para que se acercara con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Naruto desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Discord con el objetivo de darle un puñetazo.

Discord paro el puño con la palma de su mano derecha, luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, sin embargo Naruto no se vio inmutado en lo más mínimo, su cordura estaba completamente destruida y solo pensaba en aplastar, matar y destruir lo primero que viera en el camino. De nuevo le dio varios puñetazos a Discord que parecían hacerle cosquillas en lugar de dolor. Naruto le dio una patada pero Discord la paro de nuevo y le dio una patada en el estomago.

Naruto se aferro del suelo extendiendo sus garras hasta el suelo para luego llegar hasta ahí como si fueran bandas elásticas. Una vez ahí estiro su brazo y lo hizo tan grande que pudo tomar a Discord y golpearlo contra el suelo.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que finalmente lo hizo girar y lo lanzo tan lejos que termino en el Bosque Everfree, Naruto no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, corriendo en cuatro patas a una velocidad impresionante y tan fuerte que básicamente con cada paso agrietaba el suelo y quemaba cierta parte de las hierbas que pisaba.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

La batalla ahora se estaba librando en la espesura del bosque Everfree, no se oía nada además del movimiento de las ramas a causa del viento y el gorjeo de algunas aves que revoloteaban por ahí. Naruto estaba quieto pero registrando con las colas de su espalda para ver si sentía la presencia de algo que destruir.

Sintió un movimiento hacia la izquierda y giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver de que se trataba… nada. Sintió otro a su derecha nada nuevamente… Naruto volvió a girar la cabeza hacia enfrente al mismo tiempo que se tranquilizaba un poco… entonces.

¡CRASH!

Discord le dio un puñetazo que hizo que Naruto rodara por el suelo con tanta fuerza que llego a destruir como cien arboles o quizás más en el proceso, dejando un cráter en donde solían estar los arboles, Naruto se puso de nuevo de cuatro. La tranquilidad que casi sintió se fue reemplazado por rabia nuevamente por culpa del golpe de Discord.

De nuevo Naruto se lanzó hacia Discord dándole una combinación de tres puñetazos en ambas mejillas, luego varios puñetazos en el estomago. La sorpresa de Discord fue tan grande que ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¡Los puños de Naruto se hicieron de un tamaño colosal! Eran los suficientemente grande para agarrar un árbol. Naruto unió ambas manos y las bajo enterrando a Discord, luego con los puños de ese tamaño aún le dio una terrible combinación de puñetazos causándole un daño brutal, lo que lo hacía más doloroso los golpes eran la piel corrosiva de Naruto que tenía ahora debido a la forma de cinco colas.

Discord se repuso a duras penas debido a la golpiza que le había dado Naruto, sin embargo Naruto no lucía cansado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, el estaba preparado para darle más castigo a Discord.

Naruto lanzo un puñetazo al aire, esta vez su puño no se extendió, creo una onda de fuego combinado con viento, formando un tornado de fuego de tamaño colosal. Discord esquivo la onda de fuego con mucha dificultad aunque su pierna izquierda fue levemente quemada dejándola de un tono algo ennegrecida la zona afectada.

—"Maldito" —pensó—",eso estuvo cerca un poco más y me hubiera hecho más daño, oí que el Zorro de nueve colas esta relacionado con el fuego... tiene sentido que pueda usar ese poder."

Naruto lanzo un zarpazo al aire, mandando una onda de chakra comprimido en dirección hacia Discord, la onda golpeo su hocico haciendo que volara hacia atrás y golpeara contra varios arboles. Discord aún así parecía no rendirse a pesar de todo el castigo seguía sonriendo.

—¡Si! ¡Eso era justo lo que quería! —grito—. ¡Hacía tiempo nadie me daba un combate como este! ¡Realmente estoy ardiendo por enfrentarte aún más! ¡Quiero ver lo que puede hacer el Zorro de las Nueve Colas!

Naruto seguía actuando como una bestia enloquecida, Discord también se preparo para atacar, intentando golpear al Naruto Cinco colas para derrotarlo solo para llevarse una paliza . El intentar golpear resultaba inútil ya que Naruto creaba agujeros en su cuerpo causando que los puños de Discord pasaran sin hacerle daño.

—"Este maldito mocoso" —pensó Discord.

Discord decidió alejarse, entonces Naruto dio un rugido tan fuerte que las aves fueron despedidas de los arboles, fue un rugido tan horroroso que incluso Discord comenzó a tiritar del miedo. Del cuerpo de Naruto salieron disparadas miles de esferas de color celeste claro y negros con tinte rojizo, Naruto puso sus colas enfrente de su cara planeando hacer algo… Discord estaba preparado ante todo… sin embargo, esto era algo que podría ser aún peor… mucho más de lo que el imagino… las esferas comenzaron a mezclarse en una simple esfera que conforme más de las burbujas entraban más tomaba la forma de una esfera purpura oscuro.

CRACK…

La mandíbula de Naruto se separo abriéndose lo suficiente para que la esfera entrara en el interior de su boca. Y así lo hizo, ante la atónita mirada de Discord, Naruto consumió la esfera, tembló y se inflo volviéndose algo similar a un globo, creció más y más, hasta volverse un gordo Naruto de cinco colas, humo salía de su boca, la criatura sea lo que sea que tenía en la boca estaba preparándose para dispararlo con toda su fuerza y potencia en un momento, tres, dos, uno… lo disparo.

—Eso es…—musitó Discord, luego con horror grito—. **¡UNA BOMBA BESTIA CON COLA! **

Casi no hubo tiempo para esquivar, Naruto había disparado directamente de su boca una colosal ráfaga de energía blanca con luz roja en dirección hacia Discord, Discord decidió intentar bloquearlo muy confiado de su poder cruzando los brazos… gran error, la bomba bestia con cola paso y causo un gran estallido, que decir grande… ¡Un colosal estallido! Barrio completamente con los arboles que estaban por detrás de Discord, abarco quizás un área de diez no… veinte kilómetros y el tamaño fue tan colosal que pudo ser vista por otras personas.

Entre ellas… las chicas.

Twilight no podía tolerar más, ya era mucha la angustia que sentía… sabía que era por su culpa y la de las chicas que Naruto estuviera sufriendo tanto en estos momentos, era su culpa… todo su culpa. Ninguna quería esto… ellas no querían ver a Naruto actuando como una bestia demente y con una sed de sangre impresionante… ellas querían ver al feliz y risueño Naruto que conocían desde hacía meses, aquel del que se enamoraron. En contra de las ordenes de Jiraiya.

—Lo siento Jiraiya… —musitó débilmente Rarity.

—¿Por qué?

La vista de Jiraiya comenzó a cansarse, como si tuviera un profundo sueño, exhausto comenzó a tambalearse antes de azotar el suelo dormido ¿La razón? Twilight y Celestia habían usado un hechizo similar al que Twilight hizo para dormir a la osa menor, lo hicieron para que Jiraiya no las detuviera, aunque era arriesgado… estaban dispuestas a dar la vida por Naruto… esa era su relación.

…

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los escombros del desastre, aún gruñendo en voz baja, molesto muy enojado consigo mismo y con todos… en su mente todo era un desastre, el estaba al merced del nueve colas, en sus manos literalmente de hecho, flotando con una mirada perdida. Mientras el zorro lo miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa malvada.

—Vamos… —dijo el Zorro—, sabes que quieres hacerlo… destrúyelo todo.

El zorro seguía intentando tentar a Naruto, mientras su voluntad cada vez se quebraba más y más, poco a poco el sedería y entonces…

—Hazlo…—el zorro emitió una risa grave—, ya viste lo que les hizo a las chicas ¿O no Naruto? demostrémosle lo que podemos hacer, si combinamos nuestros poderes… remueve ese maldito pedazo de papel… y libera mi poder… entonces, le enseñaremos quien manda.

Naruto inclino la vista hacia abajo, mirando solamente las ondas del agua que salían de donde estaba sentado el Zorro y donde el estaba flotando.

—Si lo hago… ¿podré protegerlas? —preguntó con una voz débil.

—Si —dijo el zorro—, si podrás y también podrás traer de vuelta a Sasuke… ¿No es eso lo que tu querías? ¿Eh? Naruto…

—Si es así… entonces yo…

Pero en ese momento…

—¡NARUTO! —alguien llamó a su nombre… una voz femenina.

En el exterior, el Naruto convertido en un monstruo, giro la cabeza a la que había gritado su nombre, no fue ni más ni menos que Twilight Sparkle, acercándose lentamente al Naruto que seguía sentado en los escombros, no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por la presencia de Twilight, por raro que parezca, la criatura solo doblo el cuello emitiendo un pequeño gesto de confusión, como si dudara de quien se tratara como si recordara.

—Por favor… —dijo con voz débil—, tu no eres así… por favor, vuelve a mi… Naruto… vuelve a ser el mismo Naruto que conocí.

El zorro se sentía frustrado en estos momentos, Twilight Sparkle estaba frustrando sus planes para controlar el cuerpo de Naruto y finalmente liberarse de esa maldita jaula, Naruto ahora estaba dándose cuenta de quien era la voz…

—Twilight…¿Eres… tu?

—¡NO! ¡NO LA ESCUCHES! ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!

El zorro en un acto desesperado para que Twilight no frustrara sus planes, tomo control de la acciones de Naruto… haciendo algo que el joven se arrepentiría de por vida. Su cola izquierda la final… le dio un coletazo a Twilight en la mejilla.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST I – Track 19 – Despair'**

En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su cordura se había restablecido y pudo ver lo que hizo, Twilight cayendo al suelo inconsciente con la mejilla amoratada debido a que el la había golpeado… el… acababa de golpear a una de las chicas que más amaba en el mundo. Naruto fue corriendo hasta Twilight… sin importar que estaba transformado en esa horrible cosa se acerco, estaba cerca de ella, se podía ver como los ojos llenos de rabia que tenía Naruto, habían cambiado a desolación pura.

—Na…ru…to… —murmuró Twilight.

Naruto dudoso, quiso tocarla, tocar su azulada melena aunque sea… pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, temía lo que el pudiera hacerle si lo hacía. Miro su mano fijamente… ¿En que se había convertido? No era más un humano, había lastimado a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo y eso era algo de lo cual estaba arrepentido, el solo quería tocarla aunque sea, pero si lo hacia… podría hacerle daño, una sola lagrima salió del orbe izquierdo de Naruto pero fue evaporada con solo el tacto con su mejilla.

El chakra se evaporo en forma de burbujas, Naruto volvió a ser normal no hubo repercusión alguna por la transformación de Naruto, sin embargo, Naruto se sintió afligido por lo que había hecho, sin avisar agarro a Twilight y abrazo su cabeza con fuerza y con lagrimas recorriéndole la cara.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Perdóname Twilight! —grito afligido mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó débilmente.

—¡Dije que lo siento! ¡Realmente no pude controlarlo, estaba demasiado enojado y no pude…! —Twilight puso su mano en la mejilla de Naruto para calmarlo.

—Lo se… tu no eres capaz de hacer eso —dijo con una sonrisa—, te conozco muy bien Naruto, eres un chico dulce que no haría algo así.

—Twilight… gracias… —dijo secándose las lagrimas que tenía.

Los dos se unieron en un abrazo, un lleno de felicidad y amor, en esto las demás chicas llegaron para asistir a Naruto y Twilight, llenas de preocupación incluso Pinkie Pie quien siempre estaba alegre se veía preocupada por el, acto seguido básicamente lo abrazaron con fuerza al ver a Naruto de vuelta a la normalidad tal y como el tenía que ser.

—Chicas… ustedes…

—¡No vuelvas a preocuparnos así idiota! —grito Rainbow Dash con lagrimas en los ojos—. ¡Por poco pensábamos que te perderíamos para siempre!

—Yo… yo lo siento —dijo Naruto—, lo siento chicas, me sentí enojado, cuando lo oí hablar de Sasuke… me enoje tanto que creo que sin darme cuenta le entregue mi voluntad al Zorro sin haberlo querido.

—Naruto… —Rarity se acerco con una expresión de preocupación, tomo las manos de Naruto con las suyas—, prométenos que jamás volverás a usar los poderes ni la voluntad del Zorro…

—Rarity…

—Eres Naruto Uzumaki —Rarity cerro los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre dices? ¿Nunca retroceder a tu camino ninja ni rendirte?

—¡Claro! —exclamó con gran alegría—. ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡De la Aldea escondida entre las hojas! ¡Y nunca retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja! ¡De verás!

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír con alegría, Naruto había vuelto y el ver esa sonrisa gigante que tenía en el rostro que tan bien lo caracterizaba las alegraba más que nada, sin embargo…

—¡Que cursi! —exclamó una voz conocida y por desgracia molesta.

Discord salió de entre los escombros, cubierto de moretones, sangre y heridas, el ataque monstruoso de Naruto le había afectado al punto en que apenas podía ponerse de pie, había vuelto a su forma normal debido a todo el esfuerzo hecho y al intentar para la técnica de Naruto.

—Discord —dijo Celestia con enfado—, tu no sabes cuando rendirte… primero paso con Arashi y ahora lo haces con Naruto, pero ahora no hay perdón, ya hemos sido muy amables contigo Discord… lo siento… pero tenemos que eliminarte

Celestia comenzó a canalizar magia en su cuerno, el poder que se sentía no era buena señal para Discord, tenia una fuerza aún peor que la bomba bestia con cola que Naruto le había lanzado anteriormente, si el recibía ese ataque no solo terminaría mal herido… no, el moriría si recibía ese ataque de tan directamente, y para empeorar las cosas, Luna también lo estaba haciendo, concentrando su propia magia en su cuerno para atacar a Discord, ya que ella también estaba molesta por lo de Naruto y todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos... pero antes de que pudieran siquiera intentar algo…

—¡Esperen! —grito Naruto parándolas con la mano—. ¡No se si mis sospechas son correctas! Pero si estoy en lo correcto, Discord esta siendo manipulado por alguien.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Luna confundida.

—Naruto… ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Celestia.

—Verán, mientras me enfrentaba a Discord en un instante, pude ver que en su ojo derecho tenía un Sharingan.

—¿Qué es un Sharingan? ¡¿Eso se puede comer?! ¡¿Sabe delicioso?! —preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—No Pinkie Pie…—dijo Naruto con una enorme gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa, luego cambio a una expresión seria—: un Sharingan es un Doujutsu muy poderoso usado por ejemplo por Sasuke y Itachi quienes son miembros del clan Uchiha, este Doujutsu permite copiar Jutsus de todo tipo, desde Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu pero no Kekkei Genkai.

—Bonita explicación Naruto —dijo Rainbow Dash—, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que Discord este siendo manipulado?

—Ya te lo he dicho, solo puede ser usado por miembros del clan Uchiha, el Clan de Sasuke y Itachi Uchiha, ninguna persona más, mucho menos Discord… a menos que este siendo manipulado con alguien más.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Rarity.

—Simple… creo que con los Elementos de la armonía podremos librar a Discord del control de ese Sharingan de la misma forma en que libramos a Luna de Nightmare Moon.

—¡Bien pensado Naruto! —grito Pinkie Pie.

Naruto rio entre dientes mientras se rascaba la nariz.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo —dijo Twilight.

Las chicas estaban en posición listas para realizar el hechizo, con los Elementos de la armonía ya colocados en los cuellos de las chicas y Twilight con la corona se prepararon para realizar dicho hechizo, Discord estaba confiado ya que pensaba que la técnica de las chicas no le haría nada.

Las chicas comenzaron a flotar en el aire, los ojos de Twilight se tiñeron de blanco y brillaron, entonces de las chicas salió un enorme arco iris, al mismo tiempo que Naruto estaba haciendo un Rasen-Shuriken para terminar esto. El hechizo choco contra el Jutsu y la consistencia del Rasen-Shuriken cambio a uno más grande y colosal de los colores del arcoíris girando alrededor.

—¿Qué? —musitó Discord comenzando a alarmarse.

—¡COMETE ESTO! —gritó Naruto—. **¡ESTILO ARMONÍA: RASEN SHURIKEN DE LA ARMONÍA!**

Naruto lanzo la colosal esfera, Discord intento correr. Pero al final termino chocando contra el explotando en un gran torbellino de arcoíris, el poder de la armonía baño a Discord, el Sharingan que tenía reflejado en el ojo desapareció y volvió a ser rojo normalmente con brillo. El brillo y el poder fue tal que Naruto tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por el brillo, así mismo Celestia y Luna.

Discord estaba arrodillado en el suelo con humo saliéndole de todo el cuerpo debido al impacto, del Rasen-Shuriken. Discord respiraba agitadamente y entonces levanto la cabeza confundido al parecer.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Discord puso sus ojos en dos personas que el conocía—. ¡Celestia! ¡Luna! ¡Tanto tiempo! Iré al grano, saben lleve miles y miles de años en piedra y eso como que hizo cambiar mi mente… lo siento por todo el caos provocado y juro no volver a hacerlo ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Hablando de eso, todo esta hecho un desastre.

Celestia y Luna se miraron confundida, Discord parecía completamente diferente al que Naruto y las chicas había combatido hace unos momentos, se podría decir que Naruto tenía razón, Discord estuvo realmente poseído por alguien más.

—Yo te puedo explicar eso… —dijo Naruto agotado.

…

El equipo regreso a Ponyville, pasaron como tres horas, Naruto le intento explicar todo lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día, el laberinto, la pelea, así mismo Discord les conto todo lo que había pasado y lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, Madara, Zetsu y sobretodo el Akatsuki de cabello anaranjado.

—¿Rinnegan dijiste? —dijo Jiraiya algo exaltado.

—No había duda —dijo Discord con el ceño fruncido—, conozco ese ojo asqueroso desde hace tiempo… y sin duda era el mismo.

—Supongo que el es el líder de esa tal "Akatsuki" —dijo Discord, luego volteo la mirada—, dijo que se iría al Bosque Everfree… por lo que creo que el se oculta por ahí.

—Entendido —dijo Jiraiya asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego comenzó a caminar, no en dirección hacia la biblioteca de Twilight, no hacia alguna zona de Ponyville… no… el iba hacia el Bosque Everfree… Naruto no sabía porque, pero sentía preocupación impresionante.

—¡Sabio Pervertido! —llamó Naruto—¡¿A dónde va?

—Voy a pelear contra el líder de Akatsuki —dijo Jiraiya decidido.

Naruto se alarmo por esto, Jiraiya lo noto y trato de calmarlo.

—¡Tranquilo estaré bien! ¡Y cuando vuelva! ¡Pídele a Gamakichi que me traiga un tazón de ramen de Ichiraku! —dijo Jiraiya.

—Mu… muy bien… —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa aunque algo intranquilo.

Jiraiya comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia el bosque Everfree, sin embargo Naruto lo sentía diferente, sentía como si algo le fuera a pasar a Jiraiya, por lo que comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido, pero luego pensó… era Jiraiya un Sannin legendario, el estaría bien, podría lidiar contra el líder de Akatsuki el solo… el se repetía eso una y otra vez…

—"Se siente tan lejano… pero esta tan cerca" —pensó Naruto preocupado mientras Jiraiya se alejaba lentamente—"Sabio Pervertido"

…

En otro lugar del bosque Everfree, se podía ver a una persona caminando lentamente en una cueva, oculto por la penuria. Pero se pudo ver quien era… era Sasuke, ni Jugo ni Suigetsu estaban cerca de el, lo cual era bastante raro, al parecer Jugo había guiado a Sasuke hasta la ubicación de cierta persona con la ayuda de los animales…

El se detuvo y dejo de caminar, y abrió sus ojos llenos de cólera.

—¿Así que cuanto pueden ver esos Sharingan tuyos? —dijo una voz, revelando ser Itachi Uchiha quien estaba sentado en un gran cumulo de rocas.

—¿Qué que tanto puedo ver con estos Sharingan?— preguntó acercándose lentamente—. Lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo, Itachi… eres tú, **muerto a mis pies. **

Los dos, alguna vez hermanos, se miraron fijamente por un pequeño momento silencioso.

—¿Cómo me encontraste Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi sereno como siempre.

—Fue gracias a uno de mis camaradas… Jugo, me guio hasta aquí gracias a los animales, ahora… finalmente podre verte morir como siempre quise.

—Entonces… me ves muerto a tus pies ¿hah? —dijo elevando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Itachi apareció detrás de Sasuke—. Entonces comencemos con esto ¿Te parece?

_**¡La batalla final entre los dos hermanos esta por comenzar! ¿Qué pasara? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou**_

**Ending: Sayonara Memory por Seven Oops (Adiós recuerdos) (Ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden) **

_**Hitomitojite (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

Se ve el cielo azul, con algunas nubes encima mientras esta lloviendo

_**kokyuu tomete omonai ae futatsu no kage yo (Viendo nuestra siluetas juntas, ponen pesada mi respiración)**_

Luego se ve a Naruto parado encima de un riachuelo, debajo de el esta la imagen de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida (Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes, adiós lagrimas)**_

La lluvia causa que el reflejo de Jiraiya desaparezca, Naruto levanta la mirada hacia arriba mientras la lluvia cae en cámara lenta,

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia comienza a ascender hacia el cielo, tras un momento la cámara lenta cambia a cámara rápida.

_**Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi o**__**(Sobre la ciudad en tonos de azul, el cielo que no puede dejar de llorar)**_

Se muestra una imagen en blanco y negro de cuando Naruto conoce a Jiraiya en las aguas termales.

_**Itsuka futari de narande nagame teta**__**(Busco ese día, Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto entrenando el ejercicio de pararse en el agua junto a Jiraiya.

_**Mimi o sumaseba**__**(Escuchando con atención,)**_

Se muestra a los dos viajando juntos en la búsqueda de Tsunade.

_**Ima mo kiminokoe ga kikoeru**__**(**__**Incluso ahora puedo oír tu voz cada vez más fuerte**__**)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto con su nueva ropa, justo después de que se rompiera por el entrenamiento.

_**Mouichido dake anokoro mitai ni**__**(Una vez más, quiero ver ese momento)**_

Se muestra a los dos discutiendo de forma cómica en el bosque Everfree con las mane six mirándolos algo molestas por esto, sin embargo Pinkie Pie se esta riendo y Spike está confundido.

_**Daki yosete yo (Abrázame, tenme cerca)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya practicando magia, siendo supervisados por Twilight.

_**Nee wara tte (Mirame…)**_

Se muestra Jiraiya tocándole la cabeza a Naruto de manera paternal.

_**kotchimuite namae (Devuélveme la sonrisa…)**_

Luego se muestra el entrenamiento de Naruto para combinar el Chakra de viento con el Rasengan, Jiraiya supervisando a Naruto, mientras que Naruto sale despedido por la energía de viento.

_**yonde ichido dakede ii (Llamarme por mi nombre sería suficiente)**_

Luego se muestra a Jiraiya compartiendo un helado con Naruto quien lo acepta sonriente.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto pegándole a Jiraiya de manera cómica.

_**hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto durmiendo recostado en la espalda de Jiraiya.

_**Hikare (Brillante…)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto imitando a Jiraiya en su típica pose.

_**sayonara namida (Adiós lagrimas)**_

Luego la cámara se acerca al rostro de Naruto quien sonríe de manera amplia.

_**Tokiwotomete negai komete aiwotomenaide kon'ya dake wa (Solo por esta noche, detiene el tiempo, no dejes de amarme, cumple mi deseo)**_

Luego se muestra a Naruto y Jiraiya en batalla contra los arboles malvados de Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree.

_**Maware maware maware sayonara memoria (Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve… adiós recuerdos)**_

De vuelta en el presente, el el riachuelo en donde esta parado Naruto ve la novela de Jiraiya con el titulo "La leyenda del ninja audaz" Naruto se agacha y la levanta

_**Hitomitojite... (Yo cierro mis ojos)**_

La lluvia termina, Naruto guarda el libro y sus manos en los bolsillos y continua su camino hacia adelante.

_**Fin del ending.**_

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo.**

'**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai Soundtrack III – Track 29 – Next Episode Preview (Kokoro no hane version)**

**Sasuke: **Hmph, hola soy Sasuke, finalmente después de tanto tiempo podré verte morir.

**Zetsu: **¡Increíble! ¡Sasuke pudo romper el Tsukuyomi! ¿Cómo?

**Itachi: **Me estas dejando sin opciones Sasuke… ¡Amaterasu!

**Twilight y Naruto: **¡El próximo Capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: _**¡La luz y la oscuridad del Mangekyo Sharingan! ¡Sasuke Vs Itachi!**_

**Sasuke: **Desparece con el rugir del trueno… no se lo pierdan.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**


	22. Hermano Mayor, hermano menor

_**Arco III: La venganza y la promesa del maestro.**_

**Capitulo 21**

_**Hermano Mayor, hermano menor.**_

* * *

Una cueva oscura… todo lo que se oye ahí es el gotear de las estalactitas que cuelgan de la parte de arriba de la oscura cueva, además de… unos pasos, unos pasos que caminaban a paso lento acercándose con cada paso hacía un lugar determinado.

Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo Uchiha sobreviviente de la famosa masacre del clan Uchiha, se encontraba caminando hacia un lugar en especifico… sus pasos se detuvieron… ahí estaba el, sentado en un trono de piedras cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla de la derecha, la persona que había hecho sufrir a Sasuke durante tantos años, aquel que había masacrado su clan, aquel que considero un hermano por años… pero luego odio con todo lo que tiene de alma…

Itachi Uchiha, estaba ahí, sentado tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Así que cuanto pueden ver esos Sharingan tuyos? —preguntó Itachi tan sereno como siempre.

—¿Qué cuanto puedo ver yo con mis ojos? —dijo Sasuke acercándose lentamente y quedándose enfrente de su hermano mayor mirándolo fijamente—. Lo que estoy viendo en este momento… es a ti Itachi… ¡Muerto a mis pie!

—Así que yo muerto a tus pies ¿Hah? —dijo cerrando los ojos, de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba justo al lado de Sasuke—. Entonces, comencemos con esto ¿Te parece?

* * *

–_**Opening: Rewrite por Asian Kung Fu Generation (Reescrito) (Descripción en capítulos anteriores)–**_

* * *

Ambos dieron inicio al combate.

Itachi dio un puñetazo al brazo de Sasuke, Sasuke lo había parado con su brazo también, pero imprevistamente Itachi intento apuñalarlo con un Kunai pero Sasuke estaba preparado para esto, agarro su Chokuto y detuvo el Kunai con la espada.

Ambos entonces comenzaron un combate con su Chokuto y Kunai, chocándolos varias veces en un intento desesperado por herirse el uno al otro, cada golpe era detenido por la arma del otro haciendo que chispas azules volaran de los choques además de chillidos emitidos por las armas al hacer contacto la una con la otra.

Ambos cruzaron sus armas quedado básicamente cara a cara, mirándose fijamente, Sasuke fruncía el ceño con los dientes apretados, mientras que Itachi permanecía con una expresión llena de tranquilidad que hacía que Sasuke se molestará y mucho. Itachi salto en el aire y lo ataco con el pie, cosa que Sasuke no pudo prevenir, con dificultad pudo mantenerse de pie debido al golpe.

Sasuke intento darle una cortadura con su espada, pero Itachi lo agarro del cuello de la capa quedando a su espalda, volvió a agarrarlo en la espalda le dio vueltas en el aire y finalmente…

_¡CRASH!_

Lo estrello en el suelo haciendo que Sasuke gruñera de dolor y su Chokuto voló hasta la parte de arriba de la cueva quedando ensartada entre las rocas. Sasuke rodo por el suelo pero pudo reponerse y hizo los sellos requeridos para un.

—**Chidori —**gruño Sasuke, su mano y brazo fue rodeada por varios relámpagos azules que hacían miles de chillidos al punto de parecer aves gorgojando.

Sasuke comenzó a correr, con el Chidori en mano, pero para sorpresa de Itachi, no fue para atacarlo frontalmente como el creía, Sasuke golpeo el suelo con fuerza.

—**¡Chidori Nagashi! **—el Chidori comenzó a fluir por el suelo.

Dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que resultaría esto, Itachi salto en el aire para evitar que el Chidori le pudiera hacer algo, sin embargo ¡Sasuke estaba ahí parado boca abajo entre las rocas sacando su Chokuto! Itachi se alarmo al ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa muy amplia teniéndolo contra las cuerdas.

_¡SLASH!_

Itachi sintió un dolor tremendo perforándole el pecho justo en la zona del corazón, miro hacia abajo y ahí lo vio, la Chokuto de Sasuke atravesándolo mientras que de la punta de la espada, la sangre volaba como loca y a borbotones, Sasuke empujaba la espada para que Itachi sintiera más dolor, a tal punto que Itachi llego a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre que cubrió toda su barbilla.

Cayeron al suelo, con fuerza mientras que Sasuke miraba con desdén a su hermano mayor que consideraba más un demonio que un humano.

—Te has vuelto… fuerte —musitó débilmente Itachi.

—Escúchame bien Itachi —dijo Sasuke con desdén y rabia en su voz—, tengo algo más que preguntarte a ti.

Itachi levanto una mano de manera temblorosa, pareciera que tratara de tocar la frente de Sasuke como solía hacerlo hace años, pero la giro, Sasuke miró hacia donde Itachi estaba apuntando… ahí a lo lejos estaba otro Itachi sentado tranquilamente encima del mismo cumulo de rocas. Sasuke alarmado volvió a mirar al Itachi sobre el cual estaba sentado. Inexplicablemente los ojos y la boca del "Itachi" en el cual Sasuke estaba sentado se habían tornado de color negro, para luego separarse en miles y miles de cuervos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó tranquilamente, como si la batalla mortal que había pasado hace un instante no hubiera ocurrido—. No será la ultima cosa, pero estoy aquí para oírla.

—Déjame intentar esto de nuevo.

_¡SLASH!_

Itachi sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, mirando hacia abajo, vio la punta de la espada de Sasuke cubierta con su propia sangre traspasando su pecho de manera violenta. Sasuke estuvo detrás de el en ese momento.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Track 08 – Senya'**

Itachi escupió sangre de la boca quedando con un ojo cerrado y apretando los dientes, el dolor que sentía por la estocada repentina de Sasuke era el peor que había sentido en su vida. Pero entonces, si Sasuke estaba aquí ¿Qué era el Sasuke que estaba enfrente de el? El Sasuke que estaba frente a el se deshizo en una gran cantidad de serpientes blancas.

—Genjutsu —musitó Itachi.

—Tengo una ultima cosa que preguntarte ¡¿Me oíste bastardo?! —dijo Sasuke, el odio en su voz era palpable, Sasuke enterró aún más la espada en el pecho de su hermano—. ¡Responde mi pregunta! ¡El dolor en tu cuerpo no desaparecerá hasta que lo hagas!

—Así que intencionalmente evitaste mis órganos vitales —dijo Itachi con dolor presente en su voz.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?

Sasuke recordó los eventos de esa fatídica y traumática noche, como el estuvo ahí paralizado del miedo enfrente de su hermano al cual considero una figura de admiración por tanto tiempo en las calles del barrio Uchiha rodeado por todos los cadáveres de los miembros del clan que Itachi había asesinado con sus propias manos. Alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la luna.

—_Si descubres como activarlo, tú serás la tercera persona que obtendrá el Mangekyo Sharingan incluyéndome a mi. —dijo Itachi sonriéndole de manera burlona a su pequeño hermano._

—_Para asegurarme de que eso pase, tome la decisión de dejarte con vida…_

—La tercera… —musitó Sasuke—, la otra persona con ese Sharingan ¿Quién del clan Uchiha lo obtuvo?

—Pero ¿Por qué? —preguntó Itachi—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por saber tal cosa?

—Voy a ir a matarlo después de matarte a ti, ese es el porque.

—¿Matarlo?

—Cuando tu masacraste a todo nuestro clan, mencionaste la existencia de otro. El otro Uchiha al que no mataste… el debió ser un co-conspirador, incluso tu no podrías haber matado a la fuerza policiaca tu solo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi —Así que te diste cuenta.

—¿Quién es?

Itachi no contesto la pregunta de Sasuke, debido a eso Sasuke procedió por hundir más la cuchilla hasta que no pudo más en el pecho de su hermano haciendo que el dolor que sintiera fuera aún más intenso. Finalmente… Itachi dijo el nombre de aquel otro Uchiha:

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

—Madara… Uchiha… —musitó con calma.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased – Sasuke theme a partir del minuto 0:21'**

Sasuke no pudo creer lo que Itachi decía, entonces… entonces, un recuerdo penetro su mente, aquella vez, hace un mes exactamente si no le fallaba la memoria, en donde en la ciudad Eurasia City, se había reencontrado con Naruto y esas ponis. Aquella vez que había conseguido ver lo que había en el interior de su viejo mejor amigo…

—_El poder de esos ojos… y un chakra casi tan siniestro como el mío… tal y como solía ser Uchiha Madara… —Sasuke agarro la nariz del zorro y le dio un apretón bastante tenso, haciendo que explotara en agua roja y burbujas anaranjadas._

—_¿Acaso esperabas… que conociera a esa persona? —dijo Sasuke bastante molesto._

—¿Has dicho Madara… Uchiha? —repitió incrédulo y algo asustado, recordó aquella estatua ubicada en el valle del fin que supuestamente fue creada a partir de la explosiva batalla entre el Primer Hokage y Madara Uchiha.

—Uno de los fundadores de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, el primer hombre en ser poseedor del Mangekyo Sharingan, aquel que peleo contra el Primer Hokage: Hashirama Senju… Madara Uchiha —contó Itachi.

—¡¿Un fundador?! —repitió sorprendido y sin poder creerlo que Itachi le decía creyendo que era una de sus mentiras—. ¡Pero Madara debería estar muerto ya hace tiempo! ¡¿Estás burlándote de mi?!

—Madara sigue vivo… esta más cerca de lo que tu crees, depende de ti el no creerme.

—¡Deja de bromear!

—Para sobrevivir… se aferró a todo lo que sabemos y conocemos y lo hizo todo realidad —dijo Itachi tan tranquilo como siempre—, pero el conocimiento y entendimiento son ambiguos, esa realidad podría ser una ilusión, todos los humanos viven con imágenes equivocadas ¿No es otra forma de verlo?

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó Sasuke, Itachi solo dio una sonrisa.

—Es solo que crees que Madara está muerto, justo como cuando tu creías que yo era tu amable hermano mayor.

Sasuke recordó todo lo que el había vivido de niño, aquella dulce infancia junto con su amable hermano mayor, con su padre y con su madre… todo arrebatado en una simple noche y en un simple momento… todo por el mismo hermano mayor que creía tan amable… mentiras y puras mentiras… nada de eso fue realidad, Itachi había masacrado a su clan a diestra y siniestra solo para medir su habilidad, a sus ojos, el no era un humano… no… era un demonio hecho humano, un cobarde… un traidor que dejo su aldea para unirse a una organización de criminales rango S como lo era Akatsuki. El recordar esos traumáticos momentos hizo que su rabia comenzara a salir a brote, comenzó a temblar al recordarlo…

—Lo que paso esa noche… era solo un chiquillo y no llegue a entender lo que sucedía, quería creerlo, quería creer que todo fue una simple pesadilla, quería creer que al despertar estaría mamá, papá, todos los del clan vivos viviendo felizmente y tu… siendo mi hermano mayor amable, aquel que había conocido… pero cuando desperté…¡ FUE LA PURA, CRUDA Y MALDITA REALIDAD!

Lleno de cólera y dolor, Sasuke lanzo un Chidori en forma de lanza, el Chidori recorrió hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de la mejilla de Itachi quien ni se inmuto por ello, Sasuke estaba realmente encolerizado por haber recordado esa noche tan fatídica y traumática para el.

—¡Tu malnacido cobarde traicionaste a todos y los mataste a todos, incluso a mamá y a papá!—Sasuke miro fijamente con odio brotando de sus ojos —¡Mis ojos ya no son los mismo de antes! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡MIS OJOS PUEDEN VER A TRAVÉS DE TODOS TÚS PATETICOS GENJUTSUS!

Itachi solo emitió una pequeña risa seca al oir eso —Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo —dijo Itachi—, pero por ahora tomare la iniciativa.

Sasuke pareció calmarse de ese ataque de rabia que había sentido hace tan solo un pequeño momento. El Itachi falso que estaba empalando despareció a si mismo su sangre dejando limpia su espada nuevamente como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

—Ya no tenemos tiempo, acabemos con esto ¡Rápido! —Sasuke encogió la lanza al tamaño de un Chidori común y corriente y se puso de pie para finalmente saldar cuentas con Itachi.

—Ser confiado esta bien —dijo Itachi—, pero Sasuke, tu no posees los mismo ojos que poseo yo.

Sasuke lo recordaba muy bien… esas ultimas palabras que su hermano le había dado antes de marcharse de la Aldea y unirse a Akatsuki.

—…_y luego un día… cuando tengas estos ojos… regresa y enfréntame._

—Entonces, no pudiste matar a tu amigo más cercano ¿Y pretendes venir hasta mi con una resolución tan débil como esa?

No, no pudo hacerlo, tuvo tres oportunidades para hacerlo, pero Sasuke simplemente no pudo, el lo excusaba diciendo que era para no perder su tiempo o porque no valía la pena, pero en realidad… Sasuke no pudo matar a Naruto por lo que el significaba para el, un verdadero amigo, no… un hermano, incluso el marcharse de la aldea fue doloroso para el, dejar a sus dos amigos más cercanos que llego a considerar familia: Sakura y Naruto. Además del tener que enfrentar a Naruto en una batalla a muerte, fue demasiado doloroso por hacer… simplemente, el no pudo matarlo.

Sasuke consideraba que Itachi no estaba haciendo más que subestimarlo y hasta donde podría llegar su poder, solo porque no tenía un Mangekyo Sharingan, pero Sasuke no necesitaba tan dichoso ojo, y en esta batalla le iba a demostrar todo lo que el había aprendido en estos últimos tres años de arduo entrenamiento junto con Orochimaru, lo que podía hacer su Sharingan.

—Entonces ven y trata de matarme con tu tan magnifico Mangekyo Sharingan ¿O que? ¿No querías medir tu fuerza? ¿O acaso tienes miedo?—dijo Sasuke, con tono burlón. Sacudiendo su mano adolorida por haber tenido activo el Chidori por un tiempo prologado.

—Estas muy seguro de ti mismo —dijo Itachi tras emitir un suspiro. Saltó del cumulo de rocas en el que estaba sentado para empezar esta batalla entre el y su hermano menor.

Desconocido por los dos… arriba de ellos, entre las rocas, estaba Zetsu, el miembro de Akatsuki presenciando la batalla en "primera fila" por así decirlo. Su cuerpo estaba escondido entre las rocas por lo que solo su rostro era visible en esos momentos. A sus ojos, ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha había hecho un solo movimiento, además de Itachi que solo había saltado del cumulo de rocas.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ninguno de los dos se ha movido —dijo confundido.

—Están luchando solamente con Genjutsu —dijo la mitad negra.

Ni Sasuke ni Itachi estaban haciendo nada aparte de mirarse fijamente, Itachi sereno y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido muy profundamente.

—El Mangekyo Sharingan —dijo Itachi—, este ojo es especial, en el momento en que uno lo despierta, va hacia la oscuridad y mientras más usado sea… más se sellará.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—Con el tiempo… el Mangekyo Sharingan pierde la luz —dijo Itachi como sus ojos Sharingan pasaron al Mangekyo Sharingan.

—Ceguera —afirmó Sasuke—, ese es el precio por tratar de controlar el poder de una Bestia con Cola como lo es el Zorro de las Nueve colas ¿No es así?

Itachi comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente, haciendo que Sasuke se tense levemente.

—Hiciste lo que te dije y ¿Leíste el pergamino de la sala de reuniones?

Sasuke volvió a recordar como hacía tiempo, de pequeño trato de leer los pergaminos de pequeño poco después de que Itachi hubiese masacrado a todo el clan.

—Madara… ¿Pero quien es el? —preguntó

—El que controlo al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, un hombre que es mi compañero… y también mi maestro… y el único que debelo el otro secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan... ese es Madara Uchiha.

—¿El otro secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan? Pero, ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso tiene otro poder además del controlar al Zorro de las Nueve Colas?

…

Así lo hizo, Itachi le conto todo a Sasuke. Todo lo respectivo a como Madara y su hermano menor habían conseguido despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan asesinando a sus respectivos mejores amigos y como Madara se convirtió en el líder del clan… y sobretodo… como el Mangekyo Sharingan dejo ciego a Madara quien en un acto de desesperación, arranco los ojos de su propio hermano menor y se los implanto a si mismo logrando despertar así el despertar el siguiente estado del Mangekyo Sharingan… **El Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno**. Como Madara se oculto en las sombras tras haber formado la organización criminal que ahora mismo se conoce como Akatsuki. Y finalmente… como Madara instigo al Zorro de las Nueve Colas a atacar la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, pero fue detenido por el Cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze… salvando así la Aldea y a sus habitantes.

Tras haberle contado todo, mediante un Genjutsu, Sasuke no sabía si creerle a Itachi o tacharlo de loco, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera opinar sobre todo lo anteriormente mostrado, Itachi comenzó a temblar.

—Madara es poca cosa, un perdedor vencido, no es digno de ser el Uchiha más poderoso… yo seré… ¡Quien sobrepase a Madara! ¡Aquel que se convertirá en el mejor! ¡Y ahora! ¡Al fin puedo obtener el poder que sobrepase a Madara!

Itachi repentinamente de ser alguien tranquilo, paso a actuar de una manera completamente desquiciada, casi no parecía ser el mismo de hace un momento. Incluso Sasuke comenzó a asustarse debido a eso.

—¡SASUKE! ¡TU TE CONVERTIRÁS EN MI NUEVA LUZ! ¡TIENES MIS TAN ANSIADOS OJOS! ¡Originalmente mate a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, todo para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan! ¡Los padres y los hijos se matan entre si para obtener este maravilloso Doujutsu eterno! ¡Es un clan contaminado! ¡Y desde el día en que naciste! ¡Has estado atado a este destino sangriento! ¡Ahora ven hermanito! ¡Debo matarte y librarme de este destino y traer el verdadero cambio!**¡ESTÉ ES EL VERDADERO VINCULO DE LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA!**

El Genjutsu volvió a romperse, de nuevo estuvieron como si nada hubiese pasado, Itachi tan tranquilo como siempre y Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke comenzó a removerse las vendas de la frente lentamente, una vez fueron removidas, paso a hacer lo siguiente con la capa y la lanzo lejos.

—"Parece ser que puedes ver lo que hay en mi corazón" —pensó Itachi frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces…todo fue para esto —musitó Sasuke… recordando lo que dijo hace tres años, cuando los tres se presentaron a Kakashi.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Sasuke theme'**

—_Mi nombre… es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular…lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad… voy a restablecer mi clan… y a destruir… a alguien en especifico._

Una pequeña corriente de brisa logro mover los cabellos de Sasuke, así como la venda que se había quitado, haciendo que se vaya volando…

—Llego la hora —dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. ¡La hora de cumplir con mi meta!

—Dijiste que puedes ver mi muerte, pero no puedes ganar contra mi Mangekyo Sharingan —dijo Itachi, mientras volvía a colocar su brazo izquierdo dentro de la manga de la capa de Akatsuki—, pero por desgracia, tu meta acabara siendo como una simple ilusión.

Sasuke no le estaba haciendo caso a Itachi. Comenzó a remover las vendas de sus brazos, revelando dos sellos… otro recuerdo invadió su mente…

—_Eres débil… ¿Por qué eres débil? —preguntó Itachi a Sasuke, acerco su rostro hasta poder susurrarle la respuesta—. Porque te falta… odio…_

—Usa tus dichosos ojos todo lo que quieras —dijo Sasuke con confianza y una sonrisa—, pero mi odio volverán cualquier Genjutsu una realidad. Itachi Uchiha, tu realidad… es la muerte.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

Sasuke y Itachi, se miraban fijamente sin decirse ni una palabra más, en un movimiento veloz, Sasuke invoco dos Shuriken con los sellos de sus muñecas y las lanzo hacia Itachi con toda su fuerza. Viéndose en peligro, Itachi contesto con otros Shuriken lanzándolos. Las Shuriken chocaron, en un combate bestial de shuriken, chocaban y chocaban emitiendo chispas y chirridos debido a los miles de miles de impactos, una que otra se rompió al hacer contacto con la otra, otras quedaron ensartadas entre las rocas hacia la derecha, otras hacia la izquierda, otras incluso hacia arriba de los hermanos, aún así, Sasuke término con unos cuantos cortes, así mismo Itachi también tuvo unos cuantos cortes, pero nada de que preocuparse, Sasuke era persistente, eso era algo de lo que Itachi no podía negar, seguían y seguían lanzándose Shurikens pero esto parecía un cuento de nunca acabar. Finalmente cuando el choque de Shurikens entre los hermanos se detuvo ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro, chocaron sus puños, Sasuke intento darle una patada en la cara pero Itachi la bloqueo con el brazo derecho, luego Sasuke intento soltarle un golpe en la cara de nuevo bloqueado con ambos brazos posicionándolo encima del otro en forma cruzada retrocediendo levemente debido a la fuerza del golpe que su hermano le había dado. Aún así Itachi podía todavía, no se había rendido tras alejar a Sasuke de el, le intento dar un barrido en el suelo pero Sasuke salto antes de que la pierna de Itachi llegará a tocar sus piernas.

Las shuriken cayeron al suelo… y ambos chocaron de nuevo sus brazos, Sasuke con su chokuto en mano y Itachi con su Kunai en mano, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras Itachi apretaba con fuerza los brazos de su hermano menor, Sasuke solo lo podía mirar sorprendido, la fuerza de Itachi era algo inhumano, no podía creer la fortaleza que tenía, pero lo que más le sorprendió ¡Otro Itachi! Otro Itachi apareció detrás de Itachi en el aire con tres Kunai entre los dedos.

—"¡Uso el Jutsu clones de sombras sin siquiera usar sellos de mano durante el ataque!" —pensó sorprendido.

En efecto, no era ninguna ilusión, Itachi había sido capaz de usar el Jutsu clon de sombra sin hacer ni un sello de mano, era algo casi imposible y una hazaña increíble. Itachi procedió a lanzar las tres Kunai justo hacia Sasuke, Sasuke ya tenía previsto esto, preparado, su marca maldita se extendió como si fuera hecha de material elástico para luego transformarse en una serpiente blanca, todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, las Kunai llegaron pero rebotaron debido a la serpiente blanca que Sasuke estratégicamente había creado. Itachi tuvo que verse obligado a dar un salto hacia atrás para evadir los colmillos envenenados de la serpiente.

_¡POOF!_

La serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo dejando solamente a Sasuke visible, Sasuke tenía una Shuriken gigante girando en su mano, maniobrándola primero, apretando sus dientes, lanzo con todo lo que tenía la shuriken en dirección hacia Itachi con la esperanza de acabarlo. Pero Itachi la detuvo con una Kunai sacando chispas blancas y azules… un segundo ¿Chispas blancas y azules? Se dio cuenta de la verdad… ¡Sasuke estaba controlando la shuriken con un Chidori para que no parara de girar y aumentar su filo! Estaba teniendo éxito, la Shuriken estaba cortando el Kunai de Itachi con mucha facilidad, finalmente se partió en dos, así como el brazo de Itachi también se partió en dos debido al contacto con la shuriken.

—¡Lo lanzo con un Chidori! —exclamó "Itachi" antes de desaparecer convertido en miles de cuervos, haciendo que esa Shuriken haya caído al suelo.

Los cuervos volaron en dirección hacia Sasuke quien se alarmo por esto. Itachi apareció enfrente de el ante su atónita mirada, y le dio una patada en el estomago, Sasuke salió despedido por el poder del impacto hasta que…

_¡CRASH!_

Se estrello contra las rocas, dando un gemido debido al dolor, intento ponerse de pie y crear un Chidori, pero tarde, Itachi agarro la muñeca de Sasuke, le piso el pie derecho y le dio un golpe en el estomago para evitar que su hermano menor hiciera algo. Itachi lo miro fijamente… finalmente lo tenía contra las cuerdas… llego el momento que tanto había esperado, levanto los dedos índice y medio, y los acerco al ojo izquierdo de Sasuke…

—Lo siento… Sasuke —musitó—, esta es mi realidad… dame tu luz.

El horroroso alarido de Sasuke hizo eco por toda la cueva, no fue solo uno, dio varios alaridos seguidos de una manera horrorosa… Sasuke se sujetaba el lugar en donde estaba su ojo izquierdo, era un dolor espantoso, insoportable de hecho, intento mirar su mano izquierda que le temblaba debido al intenso dolor, el horror fue revelado, solo podía ver con un ojo derecho… ¿Qué paso con su ojo izquierdo?… simple… no estaba, la órbita del ojo izquierdo estaba vacía y de color rojo intenso, se podían ver claramente los nervios oculares saliendo hacia el exterior sin una pupila que sostener... el dolor era intenso y no paraba, seguía y seguía.

—Tomaré el otro también… —dijo Itachi de una manera sombría.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que en un acto de desesperación, soltó el poder de la marca de maldición, cubriendo su cuerpo de varios sellos, alejo a Itachi con el ala derecha, mientras respiraba agitadamente mientras agarraba el lado izquierdo en donde solía estar su ojo. Itachi guardo el Sharingan recién extraído en un frasco de liquido amarillento.

—Está es la diferencia entre nuestro poder —dijo Itachi, repentinamente, otro Itachi salió detrás de Sasuke y lo encerró agarrándolo con su brazo del cuello—, y también la diferencia entre nuestro poder visual.

Itachi comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente por el otro Sharingan… Sasuke se estaba quedando sin idea… ¡Debía hacer algo o de lo contrario Itachi le arrancaría el otro ojo! Itachi llego a Sasuke y sostuvo su otro ojo. Sasuke estaba desesperado, y en un acto de desesperación, dejo que el poder de la marca lo poseyera totalmente cambiando a su segunda forma, justo en el momento en que Itachi estaba sujetando el otro ojo aún intacto de Sasuke, todo se tiño de negro y blanco como en el negativo de una fotografía y se agrieto como un cristal, para romperse en miles de pedazos para revelar a Sasuke parado agarrándose el ojo izquierdo… nada había pasado… fue otro Genjutsu de parte de Itachi, en realidad… nada sucedió después del choque de Shuriken, ellos seguían separados por las shuriken incrustadas en el suelo. Sasuke estaba exhausto después de toda esa tortura mental con el jutsu de Itachi, tanto que cayo al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente, incluso sintió una arcadas por semejante tortura mental recibida pero se las arreglo para no vomitar.

—Eso fue rápido… Itachi es el ganador —dijo Zetsu blanco.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Zetsu negro.

—Sasuke cayó en el Tsukuyomi,el está paralizado ahora —dijo Zetsu blanco—, Itachi puede hacer todo lo que quiera con el.

Pero no era así… ante la atónita mirada de Zetsu blanco, Itachi cayó al suelo en sus rodilla, agarrándose con fuerza su ojo izquierdo como si le estuviera ardiendo, apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño con rabia y dolor.

—¡Maldito! —grito—. ¡¿Has roto mi Tsukuyomi?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó atónito el Zetsu blanco mirando la escena—. Pero si Sasuke cayó en el Tsukuyomi ¿Cómo puede seguir en combate?

—No, Sasuke no recibió el Tsukuyomi —dijo Zetsu negro—el hizo pedazos el Tsukuyomi.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Nadie con un Sharingan ordinario podría vencer a alguien con Mangekyo Sharingan —dijo Zetsu blanco incrédulo de ver como Sasuke acababa de desbaratar el Tsukuyomi de una forma tan fácil.

—Incluso el Sharingan no es más que un arma ninja,—comenzó Zetsu negro— un arma tan poderosa como su portador, puede ser un arma formidable o débil, puedes tomar una shuriken y lanzarla como una simple piedra a un maestro, la diferencia recae en el poder… lo que significa que en este preciso momento… Sasuke es más fuerte que Itachi

En efecto, Sasuke había desquebrajado el Tsukuyomi de una manera tan fácil que parecía un juego de niños. Tras un momento Sasuke se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro.

—Creí que ya te lo había dicho —dijo Sasuke aún con una sonrisa—, mi odio volverá todos tus genjutsus en realidad, no importa cuanto uses tus dichosos ojos.

—¿Convertir un Genjutsu en realidad? —repitió Itachi poniéndose de pie—. Entonces, déjame devolver esas palabras hacia ti.

Los hermanos se miraron fijamente una vez más, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Acabas de presenciar como tus ojos eran arrancados durante el Tsukuyomi —Itachi frunció el ceño—, si ese es el caso, déjame mostrarte la realidad.

—¡El aire alrededor de Itachi ha cambiando! —exclamó el Zetsu blanco.

—Se está poniendo serio… si… eso significa que vamos a ver el Amaterasu —dijo Zetsu negro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El Amaterasu?! —exclamó emocionado—. No puedo esperar a verlo, estamos aquí para verlo después de todo.

Itachi cerro el ojo derecho, como si estuviera preparando para hacer algún jutsu que tuviera que ver con el Mangekyo Sharingan, hizo el sello del carnero de manera seria. Ya era inútil una lucha con Genjutsu, sin el Tsukuyomi Itachi no podría contra Sasuke, así que decidió pasar directamente a la ofensiva. Itachi se arrodillo formando varios sellos para preparar algún tipo de Jutsu, pero Sasuke no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Itachi. Invoco otra Shuriken igual de enorme que la ultima y la lanzo nuevamente. Itachi noto algo… la Shuriken disminuyo de velocidad, y no era solo uno… eran dos.

—¡El Jutsu de sombra Shuriken! —exclamó Zetsu negro.

Sasuke volvió a lanzar a la shuriken un Chidori para que filo incremente, Itachi con facilidad pudo pasar por en medio de las dos Shuriken de manera muy fácil, logrando salvarse… pero no era así. Sasuke estiro los brazos… las shuriken llevaban hilos de alambre estratégicamente colocados para que fueran casi invisibles a primera vista, los hilos hicieron que las shuriken emitieran un ruido de un mecanismo separándose… las aspas de las dos shuriken se separaron en un instante.

—¡Un Shuriken falso! —exclamó alarmado.

Las aspas de las Shuriken volaron despedidas por todas direcciones, Itachi giro la cabeza para ver hacia donde se dirigían, pero era tarde, una se le clavo en el muslo. Itachi termino cayendo al suelo debido al dolor que sentía por esto. Las otras aspas terminaron clavándose en distintas zonas de las rocas que los rodeaban a los dos.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Battle!**

—"El ultimo Shuriken cumplió su objetivo" —pensó sonriente Sasuke, mientras se sacaba el resto de los hilos de los brazos.

Itachi, de manera temblorosa debido al dolor, consiguió ponerse de rodillas, miro su muslo donde tenía clavada la aspa de la Shuriken y con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, la agarro y comenzó a estirarla con el objetivo de quitársela, hacerlo fue un proceso doloroso debido a que había llegado hasta los nervios. Finalmente pudo quitársela y lanzarla aún lado.

—Que raro —musitó Zetsu negro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Zetsu blanco.

—No, nada, solo que Itachi debió ser capaz de esquivar algo como eso.

Itachi miraba fijamente a Sasuke con mucho dolor y cansancio reflejado en su sudoroso rostro. Intento mirarlo… pero su vista estaba empeorando y deteriorándose con cada minuto, al punto de que al ver a Sasuke veía como tres Sasuke a la vez. Sumado al punzante dolor que sentía en el ojo izquierdo debido a haber utilizado el Tsukuyomi. Dicho ojo volvió a darle una punzada aguda por lo que Itachi lo cubrió con su mano izquierda.

—¿Estas cansado por utilizar el Tsukuyomi? —preguntó Sasuke, con una enorme sonrisa confiada en el rostro—. Eso esta bien.

Zetsu seguía espiando a los dos como un espectador mientras veía, era obvio que Sasuke estaba ahora mismo muy por encima de Itachi.

—En el momento en que Sasuke inutilizo el Tsukuyomi, tomo el control de la batalla —dijo Zetsu blanco—, además de que ralentizo los movimientos de Itachi, Sasuke puede ganar está batalla.

—No, aún no lo sabemos —contradijo Zetsu negro.

Sasuke no iba a dejarles las cosas fáciles a Itachi, en un momento hizo unos sellos para realizar un:

—**¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego! —**Sasuke inhalo y exhalo una enorme bola de fuego anaranjada de su boca en dirección hacia Itachi.

Itachi se vio en apuros por esto, así que salto por encima de la bola de fuego, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Sasuke también, el salto al mismo tiempo que Itachi con un Chidori en mano intento apuñalarlo. Itachi estaba contra las cuerdas, así que en un acto de desesperación hizo una ruta de escape encima de la cueva para poder salir.

Estaban devuelta en el exterior, la cueva era tan alta que los arboles del bosque Everfree apenas llegaban a alcanzarlo. Varios animales huyeron despavoridos por el poder de la pequeña explosión causada por Itachi al salir de ahí, en el aire Itachi le lanzo a Sasuke un "Jutsu bola de fuego" de tamaño inmenso dejándolo perdido entre las llamas. Pero cuando se deshizo, se revelo que Sasuke se había cubierto con una ala de la marca de maldición.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

—Heridas como esta… no me detendrán —musitó Sasuke algo adolorido.

Zetsu sobresalió por encima de la misma montaña, entre la hierba y la tierra para presenciar como terminaba esta cruenta lucha.

—Vaya —suspiro aliviado la mitad blanca—, casi caemos en eso.

Los dos hermanos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaron a hacer una gran cantidad de sellos al mismo tiempo, todos eran los mismo y eran para realizar el mismo Jutsu.

—**¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: BOLA DE FUEGO! —**gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Realizaron el mismo Jutsu, dos colosales bolas de fuego salieron despedidas de sus respectivas bocas al mismo tiempo en el mismo instante y colisionaron haciendo un ruido similar a un estruendo, era tan fuertes que el lugar se tiño de un color anaranjado con blanco. La bola de fuego de Itachi estaba perdiendo y retrocediendo de vuelta hacia el, no había otra opción… esto le dolería un montón pero era la única forma de asegurar su victoria… su ojos derecho cerrado, comenzó a derramar una pequeña línea de sangre… llego el momento… hora de develar el otro jutsu de este ojo tan especial…

—**AMATERASU —**bramó Itachi en una ronca voz.

Abrió su ojo de una forma violenta, su Mangekyo Sharingan derecho estaba alrededor de un desorden de nervios sobresalientes al punto de que la esclerótica de Itachi se tiño de un color rojizo claro. De sus ojos salieron despedidas unas llamas negras colisionando con las llamas de la bola de fuego de Sasuke, abriéndose paso por estas ya que las llamas eran más poderosas… Sasuke se vio en apuros al ver las negras llamas del Amaterasu viniendo hacia delante de el. El calor que se sentía no tenía rival… se sentía como si un sol estuviera prácticamente en su cara. Itachi sintió un dolor tan agudo, más que anteriormente, el ojo le ardía de una manera tan aguda que debió cerrar su ojo involuntariamente.

El Amaterasu se extinguió completamente ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke, las llamas habían carbonizado completamente las hierbas que estaban por encima de la montaña.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Track 07 – Kakuzu'**

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás algo asustado por el devastador poder que acababa de presenciar, dándose cuenta de que solo había una forma de salvarse de otro ataque de Itachi comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la izquierda, por otro lado Itachi le seguía con la mirada, lo abrió nuevamente atacando de vuelta con Amaterasu, haciendo que su ojos derrame otra cantidad más de sangre. Una cierta llama del Amaterasu cayó por los arboles comenzando a incinerarlos lentamente.

Sasuke seguía corriendo mientras el Amaterasu le seguía desde atrás, finalmente… el Amaterasu alcanzo su ala en la espalda y comenzó a quemarla, Sasuke cayo al suelo gritando mientras era consumido lentamente por las llamas del Amaterasu. Ahora mismo, una gran cantidad de los arboles de abajo se estaban quemando lentamente.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

Itachi respiraba agitadamente por el sobreuso del Amaterasu, su ojos ya no daba para más, el ojo derecho estaba al borde la ceguera y del dolor. Comenzó a caminar hasta el cadáver de Sasuke mientras se tambaleaba por el uso de sobremanera del Amaterasu, finalmente estaba a un paso del cadáver de Sasuke. Itachi lo miro un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. La mitad de debajo de Sasuke se había convertido en puras cenizas y humo. Cuando se disponía a arrancarle el otro ojo a Sasuke… ¡El Sasuke que estaba delante de el se convirtió en material corrosivo! El material corrosivo derritió la parte de la cueva entrando devuelta en ella, Sasuke miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

_El Amaterasu alcanzo su ala en la espalda y comenzó a quemarla, Sasuke cayo al suelo gritando mientras era consumido lentamente por las llamas del Amaterasu._

—"_No puedo usar el Jutsu de substitución hasta que deshaga el Amaterasu" —pensó Sasuke mientras sentía el dolor de las poderosas y fogosas llamas del Amaterasu consumiéndole la espalda._

_Sasuke se hizo el muerto recostándose entre la hierba, y canalizo un Chidori causando una grieta en la montaña y entrando adentro para salvarse de las llamas del Amaterasu en forma de muda de piel dejando al Sasuke de arriba el cual no era más que un Jutsu de substitución._

—"Esto es lo que estuve esperando tanto tiempo" —pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El cuerpo de Sasuke fue cubierto por los sellos de la marca de maldición hasta entrar en su segunda forma, transformado hizo un sello de tigre en preparación para otro Jutsu.

Por otro lado, Itachi estaba arriba de la cueva tosiendo violentamente, expulsando sangre incluso por la boca, además del agudo dolor que tenía su afectado ojo por el uso excedido del Amaterasu, pero un grito de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos y dolor.

—**¡Estilo de Fuego: Arte de la flama del dragón [Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu]! —**Sasuke disparo un gran proyectil de fuego en forma de dragón iluminando cierta parte de la cueva de un resplandor anaranjado.

Itachi viendo venir el colosal proyectil directamente por debajo de sus propios pies, la explosión de la bola de fuego causo que saliera despedido y rodara por el suelo. Itachi se detuvo por un momento mirando fijamente… no se acabo, tres bolas de fuego más salieron del suelo, Itachi las esquivo por poco, sin embargo su brazo resulto afectado por la ardiente llama causándole varias quemaduras de por lo menos tercer grado en el brazo. El poder de las explosiones daño tanto el suelo que cayo hecho pedazos dejando un agujero del cual Sasuke observaba desde abajo. Itachi estaba más haya del agotamiento físico, incluso el ojo con el que había usado el Amaterasu prácticamente se había apagado, no había ni un simple Sharingan ni sus ojos negros normales era simplemente de color gris. Sasuke estaba ahí abajo respirando costosamente, no solo había agotado todos sus Jutsus, sino que estaba más haya del cansancio, Itachi lo seguía mirando sin comprender como podría ser así de fuerte.

—El Amaterasu te ha debilitado mucho ¿No crees? —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa agotado, para luego caer de rodillas.

Sasuke miro hacia arriba, sabía que esto le costaría mucho, pero aún le quedaba una técnica más… una ultima técnica que hacer, una técnica la cual no le había mostrado a nadie y que seguía probando, le había hablado a Deidara sobre esta técnica en su combate, sin embargo el no quiso decir nada sobre esta técnica por todo lo que costaba… pero la estaba guardando para darle muerte a Itachi de una vez por todas… quería ver la cara de horror que pondría Itachi al ver como su vida era arrebatada por esta monstruosa técnica.

De repente, tanto Itachi como Zetsu se dieron cuenta de algo. El brillante sol fue cubierto por nubes negras ¿Cómo era esto posible? Simple respuesta, ellos estaban luchando en el bosque Everfree… ahí todo era básicamente como en el mundo shinobi, las plantas crecían, los animales se cuidaban por cuenta propia y… el clima funcionaba por cuenta propia no como en el resto de Equestria… en efecto, era así, aunque Sasuke no lo sabía, por lo que se podía decir que la suerte le sonrió al Uchiha en está ocasión.

Varios relámpagos salieron tanto del cielo como la tierra, dando la señal de alarma de preparación de la técnica devastadora de Sasuke. Dichos relámpagos colisionaron en el cielo, dejando atónitos a Itachi y Zetsu. Los relámpagos no cesaban, seguían y seguían danzando en el aire, Sasuke era el único que sabía para que eran… pero la mitad negra de Zetsu comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke tenía planeado hacer… y en efecto… no sería bonito para Itachi.

—Ya veo —dijo Zetsu negro—, para eso fue el Jutsu estilo de fuego.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Zetsu negro.

—Para empezar —dijo Zetsu negro comenzado a explicar—: Itachi nunca fue el objetivo del Jutsu estilo de fuego de Sasuke, el dirigió apropósito el Jutsu hacia el cielo, causando así un calentamiento en la atmósfera y creo una corriente de aire ascendiente para crear cumulonimbos en pocas palabras… nubes de tormenta.

—¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó Zetsu blanco.

—Que en lugar de usar su chakra, trata de tomar ventaja de la energía masiva en la atmósfera, para así crear una súper-técnica de Estilo de rayo.

—¿De que clase?

—De una escala completamente diferente a de cualquiera que se crea usando solamente transformación de la naturaleza.

Sasuke estaba por encima de aquella montaña sonriendo de oreja a oreja, finalmente tenía a Itachi tal y como lo quería y como siempre había querido… aterrorizado de el, Sasuke estaba comenzando a levantar el brazo a lo más alto del cielo.

—¡Te presento mi nueva técnica mortal! —grito Sasuke—. **¡KIRIN!**

Un rugido provino del cielo, como si un gran dragón estuviera acechando en lo más arriba del cielo. Itachi alarmado vio como los relámpagos se movían aún más… el horror de este Jutsu: Kirin… fue revelado… Sasuke acababa de domar el rayo.

—¡Aparece! —ordenó Sasuke.

El Chidori de Sasuke fue disparado como una bala eléctrica dentro de los rayos. En un instante, lo que vino fue algo que ni Itachi pudo creer, los ponis que estaban cerca del bosque Everfree y en las ciudades cercanas pudieron ser testigos de este fenómeno natural… ¡Un dragón hecho puramente de relámpagos bajo del cielo! Itachi no pudo hacer más que jadear en sorpresa… en ese momento todo pareció enmudecerse… solo las palabras de Sasuke fueron audibles, nada más…

'**Soundtrack: Best of Dbz vol 1 – Super Saiyan Vegeta'**

—Desaparece con el rugir del rayo.

Sasuke bajo con fuerza su brazo, el dragón bajo con una gran velocidad a pesar de todo aún todo seguía enmudecido por lo impactante de la escena, Itachi no pudo moverse, un rayo duraba solo una milésima de segundo… su muerte era inevitable. Atónito no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto y ver como el jutsu de Sasuke venía y se llevaba su vida.

¡CRASH!

Todo volvió a tener audio en solo un momento, Zetsu se tuvo que cubrir para evitar salir lastimado por el impacto de la súper-técnica de Sasuke conocida simplemente como "Kirin". La explosión duro solo un pequeño instante. Pero fue tan grande que podía ser visto a millas de distancia como un colosal relámpago en forma de dragón que choco contra el suelo transformándose en un trueno.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

Como diez kilómetros del boque Everfree quedaron calcinados por el combate y sobretodo por el impacto del Kirin, lo único que había quedado de la cueva y la montaña continua a ella era algo similar a una pared detrás de Sasuke, la lluvia seguía y seguía, sin embargo no habían más relámpagos. Sasuke estaba respirando con dificultad debido al uso de la técnica "Kirin" cerca de el estaba el cadáver de Itachi, tirado entre la tierra de cara, con varias manchas de mugres, heridas y quemaduras en el, su capa de Akatsuki despareció completamente así como su banda de la Aldea de la Hoja, haciendo que sus flequillos le tocaran la frente, su cabello estaba suelto debido a que la cinta con la que ataba su cabello fue destruida por el ataque. Sasuke no pudo tolerar más por el cansancio, su Chidori que seguía en su brazo despareció totalmente y cayo de rodillas… se había acabado… Itachi estaba muerto.

—Se acabo —musitó aliviado…

Sin embargo…

—¿Esta era la muerte que veías para mí?

Sasuke horrorizado abrió los ojos… esa voz… sin duda era la voz de Itachi. Elevo la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el cadáver de Itachi, quien se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo, a pesar de todas las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, el seguía vivo como la mala yerba que nunca muere. Ahí estaba, el alguna vez prodigio del clan Uchiha, levantándose del suelo en tan lamentable estado, sus Sharingan se había apagado totalmente sus ojos ni si quiera eran negros, eran grises… estaba aparentemente ciego y de su boca brotaba sangre que goteaba y goteaba en el suelo. Sasuke se encontró angustiado por esto… ¿Acaso Itachi no era humano? Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a un impacto como ese.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! —grito Sasuke.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Unreleased OST – Heavy Violence (Anime version)**

Sasuke fue cubierto por el sello de maldición del cielo nuevamente. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente esta vez, las marcas moradas de Orochimaru que solía llevar en los ojos, apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, así mismo su ojo de ahí era amarillo con la pupila rasgada, en lugar de rojo como solía ser cuando se transformaba en su segunda forma… ¿Qué estaría pasando?. Como si no fuera suficiente, de Itachi broto una gigantesca aura de color rojo que parecía ser fuego, dentro del aura unos huesos de color anaranjado claro comenzaron a aparecer.

—Sin esto… no estaría en este mundo —musitó Itachi, con una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Zetsu negro mientras miraba la escena.

Itachi se puso de pie totalmente, abriendo ambos ojos ahora turbados y grisáceos.

—Tú realmente te has vuelto fuerte… Sasuke.

Sasuke vio atónito la técnica de Itachi… ahora no solo eran unos cuantos esqueletos… era una caja torácica dentro del aura rojiza. Itachi se veía confiado usando esta ultima y horrorosa técnica secreta, de pie habló:

—Te presento mi carta del triunfo… **Susano'o**.

—¿Susano'o? —repitió Sasuke poniéndose en guardia.

—Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu… cuando despierto ambas técnicas… hay una técnica más que habita en mis ojos —dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se puso en guardia, esa horrible técnica ahora identificada como Susano'o se veía intimidante, y aún más debido a que la caja torácica se había convertido en la mitad de un esqueleto con aspecto metálico que llegaba hasta la pelvis.

—Sasuke —dijo Itachi—. ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer tu técnica? Si estás ocultando otro poder, adelante, no lo contengas… la verdadera batalla esta por comenzar…

El susano'o comenzó a cubrirse de tejido muscular de color amarillento, primero en el brazo derecho, luego en el izquierdo, luego en el pecho y finalmente en la cara, tomando una apariencia algo humana, luego fue cubierto por una capa de lo que parecía ser una armadura de color roja que asimilaba lo que sería la piel del Susano'o, además de eso, el Susano'o llevaba dos brazos con seis dedos y lo que parecía ser una calabaza similar a la de Gaara en la segunda mano de la izquierda. Sasuke quedo paralizado al ver la monstruosa y horrorosa forma del Susano'o, esta batalla sería difícil debido a que Sasuke ya no tenía ni una pisca de chakra más.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Itachi—. ¿Te quedaste sin chakra y se te acabaron la opciones?

—¿Cómo?

Repentinamente, un agudo dolor perforo la cabeza de Sasuke, a tal punto que cayo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y gemía del dolor… una voz le estaba hablando… una voz que el conocía muy bien… la voz de Orochimaru.

—Puedo entregártelo… puedo darte mi poder…

—¡Maldición!

—Me necesitas ¿No es así Sasuke? Pensé que querías vengarte de Itachi ¡Ahora libera mi poder! ¡Y tu sueño se hará realidad!

Sasuke comenzó a temblar cada vez más y más, sentía ahora un dolor agudo venir del hombro, como si algo fuera a salir de ahí de un momento a otro, y así fue. De su espalda, literalmente salieron una gran cantidad de serpientes, Sasuke al sentir como salían gritaba de dolor. Era una sola serpiente blanca gigante… pero de ocho cabezas.

—Esa es… —musitó Itachi— el Jutsu de la serpiente de ocho cabeza de Orochimaru…

La serpientes intentaron atacara a Susano'o, lo chocaron con fuerza. El susano'o retrocedió levemente, Itachi sintió peor el golpe, comenzó a toser con fuerza, cada vez más se agotaba su tiempo en este mundo. De repente la serpiente abrió la boca, y de ahí, ante la atónita mirada de Zetsu y para la buena suerte de Itachi, Orochimaru comenzó a sobresalir en la boca de la serpiente.

—Ese tipo es como una alimaña, no importa cuantas veces intentes matarlo, siempre regresa —opinó Zetsu negro mirando fijamente a Orochimaru.

—Hasta que diste la cara —dijo Itachi tranquilo.

—¡El poder de Sasuke! ¡ES TODO MÍO! —grito Orochimaru.

Repentinamente las serpientes comenzaron a crear una extraña esfera de chakra de color negro con blanco en el fondo como si fuera una bomba bestia con cola, Itachi por su parte comenzó a cargar un ataque diferente, tres magatamas unidas a por un alambre de chakra. Orochimaru procedió a lanzar su ataque que no llevaba nombre, mientras que Itachi lanzo su:

—**¡YASAKA NO MAGATAMA! **—grito Itachi.

Los dos ataque chocaron, causando un resplandor de color blanco salir de ahí, Zetsu tuvo que cubrirse para no salir despedido por el poder de la técnica, Orochimaru tuvo que retroceder levemente debido al ataque y Itachi lo empalo directamente con la hoja del susano'o directamente en el pecho. Era obvio quien había ganado esta batalla… Itachi, pero Orochimaru como siempre, era una alimaña que se resistía a morir sin importar que.

—¿Crees que solo con eso vas a matarme a mi? ¿Orochimaru? Estas- ¡¿Eh?!

Orochimaru comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo iba mal con la hoja con la que Itachi lo había empalado. En efecto Orochimaru comenzó a derretirse mientras parecía fluir por la espada hacía la calabaza de donde salía, el horro de esta técnica susano'o… era sin duda increíble.

—¡**La hoja de Totsuka! **¡Itachi! ¡¿La estabas escondiendo?! —grito Orochimaru.

Sin embargo Orochimaru termino desapareciendo dentro del recipiente de donde vino la espada. Sasuke quedo ahí, su ropa superior se había ido, Sasuke ahora si que ya se le habían acabado las opciones, había perdido la marca de maldición y el Sharingan debido al esfuerzo realizado, de hecho, apenas pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo sin tambalearse. Itachi tampoco estaba tan bien que digamos.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'.**

—Se acabo ya Sasuke… voy a acabar con esto ahora… **¡Mangekyo Sharingan! **

Itachi intento activar su Mangekyo Sharingan una vez más, duro un momento con los dicho ojos. Pero lo que paso no fue algo positivo para el, no lo fue, Itachi sintió un dolor penetrante, peor que los anteriores proviniendo de su pecho, gruñendo se lo agarro con fuerza al sentir el punzante dolor, Sasuke quedo atónito al ver esto. Itachi se puso la mano enfrente de la boca cubriéndola de sangre al toserla y cayo al suelo… comenzó a vomitar sangre de tanto dolor que sentía, tosía con una voz aguada debido a la sangre que salía de su interior, el susano'o se desestabilizo volviendo a su fase esquelética.

'**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Yongensha'**

—"Te tengo" —pensó Sasuke.

Vio su oportunidad, Itachi había bajado la guardia. Hurgo en su bolsa porta-armas y saco un Kunai con un sello explosivo, con esperanzas de que el Susano'o se destruyera junto con Itachi, lanzo la Kunai. Itachi elevo levemente la cabeza y vio impactado como la Kunai explotaba justo delante de su cara. Sasuke respiraba agotado pensando que la batalla había acabado… pero no fue así, Itachi se había protegido del ataque de Sasuke con el Susano'o que había vuelto a la fase completa pero no la final. Itachi respiraba agitadamente.

—Sasuke… —musitó abriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Sasuke se comenzó a asustar. Itachi sabía que no le quedaban más que minutos en este mundo, así que comenzó a caminar, sea lo que sea que debía hacer, debía hacerlo antes de que fuera muy tarde. Sasuke retrocedía asustado temía lo que le fuera a pasar, Itachi se tambaleaba pero se las arreglaba para no caerse con dificultad cada vez más la vista se le nublaba y oscurecía.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡MUERE! —Sasuke lanzo dos Kunai con una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos atados a ellos. Pero el resultado fue el mismo, el escudo del susano'o reflejaba todos los ataque de Sasuke con una facilidad impresionante.

Itachi estaba básicamente al borde de la muerte, se detuvo un momento para descansar quedándose quieto, luego siguió caminando de nuevo, Sasuke estaba desesperado. Agarro su espada y salto para intentar golpearlo con ella pero el reboto y la espada salió volando perdiéndose por ahí.

—Esa técnica llamada Susano'o ¡Su escudo repele todos los ataques de Sasuke! —dijo Zetsu blanco sorprendido.

—No hay duda de ello…ese escudo es un arma espiritual también, se llama **Espejo de Yata **y dice que refleja cualquier ataque que venga frente a el, combinándolo con la hoja de Totsuka, Itachi es básicamente invencible. —comentó Zetsu negro.

Sasuke retrocedía lentamente, su expresión de rabia había cambiado a una de puro temor, estaba pálido del miedo al ver a Itachi acercándose lentamente hacia el, paso a paso.

—Mis ojos… mis ojos… —musitaba Itachi mientras levantaba el brazo en dirección hacia Sasuke tambaleante.

Sasuke intento retroceder más y más… algo había bloqueado su salida… una montaña, la única parte de la montaña que había quedado tras el ataque del Kirin bloqueaba los pasos de Sasuke… su única salida… se acabo, iba a morir ahí al final de cuentas. No podía huir. No podía escapar. Ya no tenía chakra. Se acabo, Itachi iba a arrebatarle los ojos, Sasuke solo pudo quedarse ahí quieto ya sin hacer ni decir nada, se preparo y acepto su destino final esperando que su muerte llegará rápida. Itachi levanto su quemado y ensangrentado brazo derecho y comenzó a acercarlo a la cara de Sasuke y… le toco la frente… Sasuke estaba petrificado del miedo en ese momento, pero lo que no esperaba era que la cara agonizante de Itachi, se convirtiera en una sonrisa con ojos cerrados alegremente…

'**Fin del Soundtrack'.**

—Lo siento Sasuke… no habrá próxima vez…

Sasuke seguía petrificado ahí sin poder decir ni hacer nada, estaba tan asustado que estaba congelado del miedo, los brazos de Itachi se resbalaron de su frente dejándola manchada de sangre, el susano'o grito y se esfumo en el aire. La cara de Itachi se golpeo contra la pared y callo al suelo ante la atónita mirada de Zetsu. Sasuke respiraba agitadamente debido al pánico que tenía, inclino la mirada para confirmar si lo que había pasado era realidad… así fue, a su lado… estaba su hermano mayor…

—No puede ser… Itachi… ¿está muerto? —preguntó atónito Zetsu blanco.

Sasuke seguía mirando el cadáver de Itachi… no podía creerlo… Itachi estaba muerto y por sus manos, Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro al ver finalmente su meta cumplida; Itachi estaba muerto, finalmente su venganza estaba completa. Pero estaba muy agotado, sus pupilas desaparecieron en un color blanco y… cayó también, irónicamente cayo en una posición inversa a la de su hermano.

…

* * *

La lluvia seguía y seguía mientras que los cuerpos de Sasuke y Itachi estaban ahí inmóviles. A este punto, incluso las llamas del Amaterasu se había extinguido, se oyeron pasos acercarse lentamente hacía los hermanos, pasos que sonaban húmedos debido a la lluvia… se detuvieron.

—Aquí esta —dijo Zetsu sobresaliendo del suelo mientras miraban ambos a los dos hermanos— Itachi perdió, Sasuke gano.

El hombre continuó solo emitió un ruido de pensamiento "Hmmm" finalmente agarro a Sasuke cargándolo por encima del hombro… era Madara, como siempre llevando esa mascara anaranjada.

—¿Qué harás con el? —preguntó Zetsu.

—Simple… —dijo Madara— voy a contarle la verdad de Itachi a el… solo para ver como reacciona.

—¿Y que hay de Itachi? —preguntó Zetsu Negro.

—Nos llevaremos su cadáver… lo necesitaremos para más adelante…

_**¡La venganza de Sasuke termino! ¿Pero a que se refiere Madara con "la verdad de Itachi"?¡En el próximo capítulo de Naruto: Tomodachi wa Mahou!**_

–_**Ending: Sayonara Memory (Adiós recuerdos) (Ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden) (Descripción en capítulos anteriores)–**_

**Avance del próximo capítulo.**

**Sasuke: **¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es verdad!

**Madara: **Así es… Itachi protegió a la aldea y para el tu fuiste la persona más importante…

**Sasuke: **¡Mentiras… eso no es verdad

**Naruto y Twilight: **¡El próximo capítulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será!: **Oscura verdad.**

**Madara: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?...No se lo pierdan.

**¿Qué les pareció? Apoco fue mejor que el combate original XD, de por cierto, tengo pensando reescribir los dos primeros capítulos del fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	23. El amanecer del halcón

**En este capítulo, habrá un momento en donde se narré desde el punto de vista de Madara (Obito) para ser específicos, la historia de la Aldea… cada vez que algún personaje relate algo del pasado será en forma de prosa con **_cursiva._

**Espero les guste, ya que este capítulo es puro dialogo y no hay acción como el original... a partir de aquí el fic cambia de genero a Adventure/Mystery por los sucesos oscuros que vienen más adelante.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**El ocaso de la serpiente y el amanecer del halcón.**

…

La lluvia seguía y seguía como si no tuviera fin, una fría lluvia, incluso en Ponyville llovía a pesar de los intentos de Rainbow Dash y otros pegasos por despejar el clima, era como si no quisiera despejarse… como si estuviera llorando desconsoladamente, cada vez que las nubes eran despejadas volvían a formarse una y otra vez. Naruto estaba mirando desde la ventana de su habitación como la lluvia caía además de relampaguear sin parar, estaba preocupado… tanto por Jiraiya como por Sasuke… tenía un sentimiento de que algo malo había pasado con alguno de ellos, quizás sea solo su imaginación…

Naruto entonces logro percibir algo que pareció darle una pista de lo que había sucedido… más haya del bosque Everfree, se lograba presenciar un incendio… pero no uno común… uno hecho de llamas oscuras… lo tomo como una señal de advertencia ya que solo Itachi era capaz de hacer algo así… como si no fuera más… un cuervo paso revoloteando por el aire, un cuervo que se estaba consumiendo por las llamas de color oscuro…

—"Será que…" —pensó para si…

Se dio cuenta en ese momento… Sasuke lo hizo… finalizo su venganza… Sasuke gano y Itachi murió. Naruto se mostro levemente optimista… si Sasuke había matado finalmente a Itachi, eso significaba que el ya podía regresar tranquilamente, así el y Sasuke, junto con las chicas y Jiraiya podrían luchar juntos contra Akatsuki y restablecer la tranquilidad en Equestria y el mundo Shinobi… ¿verdad?... aún así… tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir, no podía sacarse ese sentimiento del pecho… no podía…

…

Acabo… la batalla concluyo, Itachi había caído ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke su hermano menor, el había prevalecido y Itachi estaba muerto… la batalla fue demasiado traumática para Sasuke, era visible por sus ojos; negros, sin emoción alguna, con ojeras debajo de ellas. Sasuke no apartaba sus ojos de mirar hacia enfrente, quizás duró un instante observando hacia la nada antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente había ocurrido… giro sus ojos hacia la derecha y finalmente hacia abajo… ahí estaba el tirado… el objetivo de su venganza estaba tirado en el suelo, ya sin respirar, su corazón se había detenido… Itachi Uchiha estaba oficialmente muerto, muerto a sus manos.

Algo estaba saliendo de su ojo izquierdo… ¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué iría a llorar por un cobarde como lo fue Itachi si el había traicionado y asesinado a todo el clan Uchiha solo para medir su fuerza? Quizás se debía ser que aún dentro de todo ese odio que sentía, aún había un poco del pequeño Sasuke que admiraba a su hermano mayor… o quizás… realmente se sentía triste por haber matado a su único hermano… ¡Pero se lo merecía! ¡Era un sádico asesino!... paro de llorar. Miro por ultima vez el cadáver de Itachi, con una sonrisa… se podía sentir la malicia de dicha sonrisa, una malicia al ver que finalmente su tan odiado hermano estaba muerto… la vista se le nublo, cayendo… cayendo… cayendo…

…

* * *

Parpadeo una vez… vio lo que parecían columnillas colgadas de arriba… parpadeo otra vez… no había duda de que lo eran… finalmente, despertó. Sasuke se sentó, estaba en una cueva, alumbrada únicamente por una vela que estaba detrás de el, soportada por encima de una caja de madera que al lado tenía dos barriles, Sasuke estaba por encima de una sabana cubierto por una manta de color azul oscuro, su pecho estaba vendado, así como su brazo derecho también. Su cabello era diferente ahora, ya no tenia los dos flequillos separados en el medio, los tenía cayendo por la frente hasta los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba la extraña cueva en la que se encontraba.

—Ganaste —dijo una voz oculta por la sombras.

'**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST III – 02-Fallen Angel -Haiiro no Tenshi'**

Sasuke entonces recordó bien lo que había ocurrido. El había ganado y había matado a Itachi, había cumplido su objetivo. Recordó el inerte cuerpo de Itachi recostado sobre el suelo frio debido a la lluvia que caía. Su objetivo estaba completo… pero aún seguía con esa mirada perturbada.

—Tu victoria fue por poco —dijo la voz—, tienes muchas heridas… trata de no moverte mucho.

Sasuke finalmente vio a la persona que salió de entre las sombras, era aquel enmascarado idiota que estaba con Deidara cuando lo enfrento, pero ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuese una persona completamente diferente? Así lo sentía Sasuke, no tenía un aura de idiotez como la tuvo la primera vez… era un aura lleno de odio y maldad. El enmascarado no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki puesta… al parecer no era necesario.

—Nos conocimos una vez, pero como enemigos —dijo—, pero tranquilo, no estoy aquí para matarte, lo que paso con Deidara en realidad no me importa. Ya no soy tu enemigo.

—¿Qué paso con Jugo y Suigetsu? —preguntó Sasuke, como si estuviese preocupado por los dos.

—Ellos están bien… están afuera esperando por que te recuperes. —dijo Madara.

Sasuke seguía mirando al enmascarado ya que no se fiaba del todo de el.

—Te traje aquí para contarte algo de suma importancia.

Sasuke no hizo ni dijo nada, además de mover su cabeza hacia abajo dejándole claro a Madara que le importaba un bledo lo que el tenía para decirle.

—Veo que no te importa —dijo Madara—, a lo mejor prestaras más atención si te digo de que se trata… es…**sobre Itachi Uchiha.**

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

Sasuke giro levemente el ojo al oir el nombre "Itachi Uchiha".

—Es cierto, sin duda sabes mucho sobre tu hermano, y al mismo tiempo no sabes nada —dijo Madara.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a Madara sin entender a lo que el quería llegar con esto. Madara comenzó a levantar su brazo hasta llevarlo a su mascara, al parecer iba a removérsela.

—Comenzare por decir… que soy un Uchiha vivito y coleando —dijo con un tono socarrón.

Madara, no se removió la mascara, solo la movió levemente, Sasuke pudo ver la mitad de la cara de Madara, cubierto de marcas que parecían ser cicatrices, así como un distintivo Sharingan que brillaba de rojo.

—**Y aquel que sabe la verdad acerca de Itachi Uchiha **—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

De repente como si hubiera sido encendido por una alarma, el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke se transformo en el Sharingan. Luego para pasar a ser el ¡¿Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi?! En efecto, Madara atónito y alarmado no pudo creer el ver el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

_¡FWOOOOOM!_

Su hombro exploto en llamas negras del Amaterasu. Madara soltó su mascara debido al intenso dolor que sentía. Se tambaleaba mientras sentía como las llamas quemaban su hombro, la mascara cayo totalmente. Sasuke aún así no pudo ver el rostro de Madara para confirmar si era el en verdad ya que Madara mantenía la cabeza baja mientras se tambaleaba y retorcía del dolor. Como si fuera ironía, Sasuke también sintió dolor al hacerlo, de hecho al tocar su ojo izquierdo noto que le estaba brotando sangre de el. Mientras el hombre enmascarado se perdió en la oscuridad mientras gritaba, el dolor del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke calmo, Sasuke dejo de sentir dolor pero eso, sea lo que sea que había hecho, lo había dejado exhausto.

—¿Q-que? ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó a si mismo.

El ojo de Sasuke volvió a ser normal, sea lo que sea que había pasado ya termino. Sasuke solo respiraba de manera dificultosa por el uso inesperado del Amaterasu, técnica que Itachi había usado en el y el acababa de usar de la nada. Sasuke se fijo en la oscuridad en donde se había metido el hombre enmascarado Madara Uchiha… y entonces… oyó su voz nuevamente.

—Fue el Amaterasu que Itachi te implanto.

Sasuke se alarmo al oir la voz de Madara Uchiha. Madara salió caminando como si nada, Sasuke pudo ver su rostro… estaba impactado al verlo. Madara recogió su mascara y se la volvió a poner ¿Acaso Itachi estaba en lo correcto? ¿Madara realmente era inmortal? Acababa de recibir el Amaterasu directamente en el hombro y había salido como si nada le hubiese pasado.

—Esto es típico de Itachi, sorprendiendo a la gente… incluso más haya de la tumba —dijo avanzando hacia Sasuke—, hasta ha planeado una situación así.

—¿Situación así? ¿De que hablas? —preguntó confundido Sasuke sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Te ha dado incluso su propio jutsu… solo para matarme o quizás solo quería me mantuviera lejos de ti.

Sasuke aún seguía sin entender que rayos había pasado.

—Supongo que arregló, para que en el momento en que miraras directamente a mi Sharingan, el Amaterasu se activará automáticamente —explicó Madara.—"Por suerte Itachi no sabía todo sobre mi, sino estaría muerto en estos momentos"

—Ha sido su ultimo esfuerzo —dijo Madara—,aunque no va a funcionar conmigo.

—¿De que estás hablando? —preguntó Sasuke aún más confundido que antes.

—Itachi te hizo algo antes de morir ¿verdad? —preguntó Madara.

Entonces un recuerdo golpeo la mente de Sasuke como un rayo… ese momento en el que Itachi murió frente a el… el con sus últimos alientos le toco la frente con el dedo indicie y medio. No había sido solo para despedirse… no, Itachi había colocado una especie de sello para que el Amaterasu se activará en el mismo momento en que Sasuke mirara directamente al Sharingan de Madara…

—**El jutsu de sello de transcripción de Amaterasu**… Itachi sin duda esta al nivel de su reputación, con ese Jutsu en el ultimo momento te transfirió su Amaterasu. Pero el punto débil de este jutsu es que solo funciona una sola vez.

—Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke confuso—. ¿Por qué querría Itachi hacer eso?

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Madara—. Lo hizo para protegerte Sasuke.

'**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~'**

Sasuke abrió los ojos por completo sorprendo, se negaba a creerlo, Itachi ¿Protegerlo? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? El era un Akatsuki, alguien malvado… un asesino…

—¿Protegerme? ¿Has dicho para protegerme? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder creerlo—.¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Te lo vuelvo a decir… crees que sabes mucho de tu hermano, pero al mismo tiempo no sabes nada.

Sasuke comenzó a encolerizarse.

—¡SI SIGUES DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES VOY A MATARTE! —bramó molesto.

Madara viendo el comportamiento rebelde del joven Sasuke dio un respingo.

—Me doy cuenta que hablar contigo va a ser muy complicado, creo que lo entiendo, al ser un hombre sospechoso contándote estas cosas. —dijo Madara

—Pero lo que te digo es verdad, eso te lo puedo asegurar sin duda alguna —dijo Madara —tu mismo le preguntaste a Itachi quien había sido su cómplice esa noche.

Sasuke comenzó a girar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido devuelta hacia Madara, mirándolo de reojo… ¿Como este enmascarado podía saber acerca de la noche sombría en la que los Uchiha fueron masacrados por Itachi y Madara?

—Yo fui su cómplice… **yo soy Madara Uchiha **—dijo Madara revelando finalmente su identidad a Sasuke quien básicamente quedo petrificado al oírlo, sus ojos se dilataron al oírlo decir eso.

—Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre Itachi. —dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera—aunque por supuesto, murió sin darse cuenta de ello.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza la manta lleno de rabia al oir eso.

—¡YA BASTA! ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! —grito exaltado respirando agitadamente.

—¿No vas a preguntarme? —preguntó Madara—. Tienes que preguntarme ¡Es tu obligación!

Sasuke temblaba apretando con mucha fuerza la manta lleno de rabia, no quería saber nada más acerca de Itachi, ya que sabía que todo era una mentira estúpida, Itachi era un traidor, siempre fue un traidor y no quería saber nada acerca de el de nuevo…

—Itachi arriesgo todo para proteger el mundo Shinobi, la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, y sobretodo… a su pequeño hermano ¡Tienes que saberlo todo sobre la vida de Itachi!

Sasuke seguía apretando la manta con la que estaba cubierto.

—¿Sabes porque Itachi te transfirió su Amaterasu?

Sasuke no dio respuesta, seguía respirando agitadamente.

—El no quería que nos encontráramos. Ahora vas a entender el porque y todo lo relacionado una vez me escuches.

Sasuke dejo de apretar la manta… sin embargo no quería mirar a Madara a la cara por lo molesto que estaba. No había de otra, el tenía que escuchar lo que Madara tenía que decir por más estúpido que fuera.

—Los únicos miembros de la Hoja que sabían acerca de todo esto, eran el Tercer Hokage, sus consejeros, Homura, Kohaku y Danzo, cuando el tercero murió solo quedaron tres de las cuatro reliquias, aunque creo que ellos nunca dirán ni una palabra. La verdad acerca de tu hermano mayor se oculto en un mar lleno de tinieblas justo indudablemente como el querría.

Sasuke se sentía cada vez más desesperado, no quería creerlo, el siempre vio a su hermano como un asesino sanguinario…

—Pero yo también se la verdad… y como dije antes, murió sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había aprendido… —dijo Madara.

—Pero el no fue un idiota… nunca confió en mi, se preparo para las posibilidades de que me diese cuenta y entonces… trato de callarme para siempre con el Amaterasu —siguió Madara acercándose a Sasuke—. Probablemente anticipo que yo iba a mostrarte mi Sharingan cuando hablara contigo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó Sasuke,

Levanto la cabeza y comenzó a hablar solo… como si estuviera solo, como si su cordura se estuviera quebrando y desapareciendo lentamente, era visible, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, estaba sudando demasiado, incluso Madara se asusto levemente. Su estado emocional era inestable en estos momentos, era como si al contarle la verdad… Sasuke fuera a perder la cordura y enloquecer de un momento a otro.

—Recuerda… —dijo Madara—. Recuerda todo lo que sabías sobre Itachi… lenta y cuidadosamente.

Sasuke comenzó a mirar sus manos con sus desorbitados ojos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de luchar por no perder la cordura y enloquecer.

—Recuerda a tu amado hermano mayor —dijo Madara mientras su rojo Sharingan lo miraba.

Sasuke comenzó a recordar… esos dulces momentos con Itachi su hermano mayor… la sonrisa que Itachi solía darle, como lo ayudaba en entrenamientos como los de la Shuriken y como lanzar Kunai, como solía darle consejos… como le picaba la frente…

—¡No! —grito—.¡El intento matarme! ¡El intento arrancarme los ojos!

Sasuke comenzó a quedarse sin aire, todo esto era demasiado traumático… tanto que Sasuke comenzó a toser debido a la falta de aire. Madara lo tomo del rostro en las mejillas para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Cálmate. —dijo con voz severa—. Respira lenta y profundamente.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —bramó Sasuke apartando el brazo de Madara.

Cayo al suelo, aún seguía con esos ojos desorbitados llenos de nervios rojos, mientras recordaba el rostros sonriente apacible de Itachi. Luego cuando lo miro fijamente durante esa noche horrible. La sonrisa que el le daba… y finalmente… como murió… luego… oscuridad…

–**Tema de entrada: Rewrite (Reescrito) por Asian Kung Fu Generation–**

Sasuke se despertó nuevamente. Se había desmayado debido a la presión de lo que había escuchado… pero ese no era el final… lo que venía adelante era lo que realmente le haría sufrir…

—Veo que ya despertaste —dijo Madara con los brazos cruzados, apoyándose en una de las cajas de madera—. Discúlpame, pero me tome la libertad de atarte, me di cuenta que no escucharías lo que tenía que decir de otro modo.

Sasuke seguía mirando fijamente a Madara con cierta molestia, pero su mirada cayo hacia el suelo.

—Itachi… el… el era mi enemigo, mato a papá, mato a mamá, mato a todo el clan, el es un ninja renegado y miembro de Akatsuki tengo toda la razón del mundo para odiarlo… mi ambición siempre fue…

—Lo que ocurrió esa noche… los recuerdos que tienes del clan siendo masacrado son verdad, luego se marchó de la Aldea de inmediato.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—**Todo según las misión que le encomendó los de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas** —dijo Madara alzando levemente la voz. Sasuke se mostro impactado por esto—. Este es el comienzo de la verdad sobre Itachi.

—¿Era su misión? —dijo Sasuke con voz algo débil.

—Si —asintió Madara—. Esa noche Itachi dejo su vieja vida atrás y cumplió con el deber que se le asigno.

Sasuke dejo de tener una expresión de trastornado, a una seria, dando a entender que finalmente se había calmado.

—Hasta que te calmaste —dijo Madara apoyando su brazos en sus rodillas.

—¿De que demonios estas hablando? —preguntó más calmado.

—Para que todo esto tenga sentido… debemos volver a la fundación de la Aldea de la hoja —Madara comenzó a mirar a la vela encendida encima de la caja—. Itachi fue un sacrificio, el ultimo en la larga lista de bajas mortales. Parte de un inmenso problema que data del primer día de existencia de la Aldea. Uno que decidió el curso de la vida de tu querido hermano: Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Un sacrificio? —repitió confundido.

—Es una larga historia… pero te prometo que cada palabra de ella es cierta…

Sasuke seguía mirando sin poder conseguir confiar en Madara.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no pienso tragarme lo que tu tengas para decirme, no confió en ti en lo más mínimo —dijo Sasuke con una mirada seria.

—No tengo pruebas ni evidencias que mostrarte… esta en ti el creerme o no —Madara volvió a cruzar los brazos—. Pero vas a escucharme, así quieras o no.

Sasuke cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro de molestia. No había de otra.

—Bien oigámoslo. —dijo abriendo los ojos. Madara solo rió entre dientes.

—Esta historia se remonta hace ochenta años… —Madara comenzó a relatar la historia…

_Era una era llena de violencia y sangrientas guerras por doquier, naciones enfrentadas por más derechos, más tierras, las razones normales de la guerra. Por entonces las organizaciones shinobi no estaban formadas de múltiples clanes y familias. Más bien… cada clan alquilaba su poder al mejor postor. De entre incontables clanes… habían dos que eran los más temidos… _

_Los Senju y los Uchiha._

_Nosotros los Uchiha con nuestro chakra sin igual y el Sharingan estábamos dotados de talento tal en arte de la guerra que llegamos a ser considerados un ejercito._

_Y dentro de este renombrado clan, yo nací con el mayor y más poderoso clan que habían visto, supongo que era por mi actitud testaruda de aferrarme a la vida._

_Pase cada hora y momento de mi vida en batalla, en una era donde el poder era todo lo que se necesitaba… agoté cada recurso para conseguir más… mis amigos, mi hermano… todo._

—¡Eres un bastardo! —dijo Sasuke con desdén, pero Madara no le presto atención alguna y continuó narrando su historia.

_Pero gracias a todos esos esfuerzos… conseguí un Mangekyo Sharingan perfecto y me convertí en el líder del clan… con dicho poder termine teniendo varios enfrentamientos con el líder del clan Senju… Hashirama Senju… usuario original del estilo Madera… el fue el que se convirtió en el primer Hokage, el mayor ninja de su tiempo… el único hombre al cual nunca admire. Nuestro clan era el único que rivalizaba con el de el… Debido a mis muchos combates con el… me volví famoso…_

Sasuke entonces interrumpió el relato de Madara, tras haber recordado lo que Itachi le dijo en cierta parte de la pelea.

—¿Robaste los ojos de tu hermano menor… Solo para hacerte famoso? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Lo hice para proteger al clan —contestó Madara con un tono de voz algo molesto.

—¿Protegerlos? —preguntó confundido.

_Cuando nuestra fama creció… nuestros enemigos también. En una era de guerra constante, sus ojos fueron sacrificados para proteger a su familia del peligro como de los Senju. No por fama. _

_Mi hermano acepto su papel y me los dio voluntariamente._

Madara apretó el agarre de sus brazos cruzados, como si contar está parte de la historia lo molestara, Sasuke lo noto.

_Pero un día, los Senju nos propusieron una tregua, y los Uchiha aceptaron. Nuestros clanes siempre habían vivido luchando el uno contra el otro… todos estaban hartos, acabe siendo el único que se oponía "¡¿Qué hay de nuestro odio?!" "¡¿Para que se sacrifico mi hermano?!"_

… _los Uchiha y los Senju son como agua y aceite… la tregua no había cambiado nada. Estaba seguro de que los Senju nos destruirían, pero nadie me escuchó… los Uchiha queríamos paz, como su líder… debía aceptar su deseo… me trague mi orgullo y estreche las manos con Hashirama Senju… poco después de está alianza fue contratada para estabilizar los bordes del país del fuego… así comenzó el sistema "Una Aldea Escondida por país" el país del fuego y la Aldea Escondida entre las hojas. _

_Las naciones vecinas fueron aceptando este sistema, y lentamente la violencia desapareció . _

_Por fin la paz había reinado…_

_Pero la Hoja estaba en pleno caos debido a un accidente… la elección del primer líder de la aldea… el primer Hokage._

_Como ya sabes, el primer Hokage fue Hashirama Senju, todos los habitantes de la Aldea y el país lo apoyaron, yo tenía claro que despojaría a los Uchiha de su poder, sabía que como líder, mi misión era oponerme a Hashirama._

_Pero nadie me apoyo… dijeron que intentaba avivar viejas llamas de la guerra y no me escucharon, me acusaron de oportunista, un egoísta. Dijeron que solo quería pelear y obtener poder y que robe los ojos de mi hermano para sobrevivir… _

_¿Qué monstruo le haría eso a su hermano? Todo lo que pretendía era ayudar al clan… traicionado, abandone la Aldea… mi nuevo papel… sería vengándome de la Aldea por mi mismo… luche contra Hashirama en una titánica lucha que pareció no acabar… pero… perdí, el lugar de me derrota se conoce como el "Valle del Fin"_

_Morí ahí… o eso creyeron... incluso Hashirama creyó eso… fui olvidado por todos… incluso por la historia…para evitar que se repitiese mi traición, el hermano menor de Hashirama Senju: Tobirama Senju; el segundo Hokage, les dio un papel importante a los Uchiha en la Aldea… crearon la policía de la hoja. Pero incluso eso fue una artimaña para alejarnos del gobierno simplemente los agruparon para vigilarlos mejor._

_Algunos de los nuestros los notaron y pensaron en revelarse como yo, pero ya era tarde con el paso del tiempo, los Senju lo controlaban todo… y nosotros los Uchiha pasamos a ser nada más que pequeñas mascotitas de ellos… todas mis sospechas se hicieron realidad y al final… ocurrió el accidente que destruyo a los Uchiha… _

—Lo conoces —dijo Madara… sembrando la duda en Sasuke. El pensaba que quizás se tratara del accidente del Zorro de las Nueve Colas que intento destruir la aldea hace dieciséis años, eso le había contado Itachi, pero dicho zorro había sido parado por el Cuarto Hokage.

—El Zorro de las nueve colas ataco la aldea hace dieciséis años…

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Solo el Sharingan es capaz de controlar a una bestia con cola…— a partir de aquí, Madara estaba comenzando a mentirle a Sasuke, para que se creyera lo que tenía que decir y así corromperlo para sus planes en el futuro —, así que los altos cargos sospecharon que un Uchiha estaba tras el ataque.

_En realidad… fue un accidente natural, los Uchiha no tenían culpa alguna_. _Pero las semillas de la duda ya habían brotado, pensaron que los Uchiha querían controlar la aldea… fueron vigilados por cazadores especiales Anbu, el clan fue trasladado a una esquina de la aldea para ser controlados eficazmente… el tercer Hokage estuvo en contra de esto, pero sus consejeros, Danzo, el líder de los cazadores especiales Anbu, lo desacreditaron… al final… ya nadie creía en los Uchiha… ahí empezó la discriminación… ser tratados tan mal comenzó a molestar a los Uchiha y las sospechas de la Aldea se volvieron realidad… los Uchiha se unieron y organizaron un golpe de estado._

Sasuke quedo petrificado al oir esto… pero aún no terminaba… lo que vendría adelante sería lo que decidiría el futuro de Sasuke.

—La hoja puso un espía entre ellos… **tu hermano fue el elegido para esa labor…—**Madara giro la cabeza mirando a Sasuke con su Sharingan**—**, y a partir de ahí… la vida de tu hermano se convirtió en un infierno en vida. —dijo Madara con un tono severo… Sasuke solo podía estar ahí, estaba atónito ante lo que acababa de oir…

—¿El clan preparo un golpe de estado? ¿Itachi era un espía? —pregunto confundido para si mismo.

—No tenías ni idea de lo que el clan sufría en esos momentos… eras solo un chiquillo, pero te aseguro que todo es verdad… tu padre… Fugaku era el cerebro detrás del complot.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

—E Itachi bajo sus ordenes unió a los Anbu como su espía… pero en realidad era al contrario, Itachi le estaba informando sobre el clan a la Aldea… algo así como un doble-espía… no tienes idea del terrible sufrimiento psicológico que tuvo que enfrentar tu querido hermano mayor.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! —grito frustrado y angustiado—. ¡¿Por qué Itachi traicionaría al clan?!

—Alguien como tú nunca ha visto una guerra de verdad, eres igual que los ponis de aquí, así como esas dos Princesas: Luna y Celestia… no pueden ser capaces de entender la respuesta ya que nunca la han experimentado —Madara agacho la cabeza, dejando a Sasuke con la duda…

—En la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja… Itachi con apenas cuatro años… vio con sus propios ojos innumerables asesinatos de gente inocente, masacres a sangre fría y violaciones de mujeres inocentes. Con cuatro años no se puede convertir la guerra en experiencia, para un niño la guerra es el equivalente al infierno. Un trauma que convirtió a Itachi en un chico que odiaba la guerra y los conflictos y lo único que deseaba era paz —Sasuke enmudeció… el solo pensar en todas las terribles y traumáticas cosas que había presenciado a esa edad.

—Se convirtió en un hombre que trabajo incansablemente para mantener la aldea segura y estable. Uno que amaba a su aldea y no quería estar atado por obligaciones a su clan. Los superiores de la Aldea explotaron eso… le encomendaron una misión secreta… ojo por ojo, para que ellos se opusieran a los Uchiha necesitaban un Sharingan… así es… la misión de Itachi era…

Sasuke agacho la cabeza, mientras que angustiado apretaba sus labios con los ojos cerrados… al tener que recordar esa noche…

—**La total y completa aniquilación del Clan Uchiha —**termino Madara. Sasuke agacho la cabeza con angustia.

_No puedo ni siquiera empezar a imaginar por todo lo que Itachi tuvo que pasar esa noche, todo lo que puedo hacer es suponer, Itachi fue obligado a tomar una difícil decisión, traicionar a sus camaradas del clan debía ser algo inconcebible… pero si un clan como el Uchiha provocaba una guerra civil harían caer en caos a la Aldea Escondida entre las hojas y al país del fuego… indudablemente otros países habrían usado eso como una oportunidad para invadir… definitivamente hubieran causado la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja... muchos incluyendo aquellos sin ninguna asociación shinobi le habrían hecho frente a la muerte debido a la ideología egoísta de los Uchiha. _

Madara se inclinó a mirar a Sasuke quien seguía apretando los dientes con frustración.

—Si tu fueras Itachi ¿Qué harías? —preguntó Madara. Sasuke agacho la cabeza en respuesta, no sabía las palabras con las cuales responder.

_Ahí mismo… Itachi tomo su decisión, decidió derribar a su propio clan con sus propias manos. No fue que los traiciono por odio, es solo que no tuvo más opción, la discriminación de la aldea, como su antagonismo creciente… lo cargo todo en su espalda, nadie puede culparlo por elegir sacrificarse a si mismo, la verdad es que yo también estaba esperando una oportunidad para comenzar una guerra. _

_Le guarde rencor tanto a los Senju como a los Uchiha. Pero Itachi se dio cuenta de esto, era el único que sabía que yo seguía con vida, Itachi exigió reunirse conmigo, e impuso ciertas condiciones: Me dijo que a cambio de permitirme vengarme del clan Uchiha, no podía ponerle un dedo encima a la aldea y que me ayudaría con sus propias manos a aniquilar a todo el clan. _

_Pero el tercero quería poner algo diferente… quería llegar a un acuerdo con los Uchiha y reanudó conversaciones con ellos… sin embargo… el tiempo se acabo, y perdió su oportunidad… y después llevo a esa noche trágica…era su misión, una misión para exterminar a su clan, cargándose a si mismo de deshonra como un ninja desertor._

_Todo eso era parte de su misión… e Itachi cumplió con ella, con excepción de una cosa… no pudo matar a su pequeño hermano._

Madara se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Sasuke.

—Itachi mató a sus amigos, mato a sus mayores, mato a su madre, mato a su padre, mato a su enamorada… —se detuvo enfrente de Sasuke y saco un Kunai para empezar a cortar las cuerdas con las que lo ato ahí—, pero no pudo matarte a ti, el seco lagrimas de sangre mientras se deshacía de sus emociones y asesinaba a sus camaradas del clan por el bien de la aldea… simplemente no pudo matarte.

Sasuke miro fijamente a Madara mientras poco a poco comenzaba a entender…

—¿Sabes porque? —preguntó, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida—. Para el… tu vida… era más importante que la Aldea misma a la que le dedico todo. Hasta en su muerte, no hasta en su ultimo respiro, siempre estuvo pensando en ti para darte un nuevo poder… lo hizo para que cuando el cayera en tus manos, el enemigo del clan Uchiha fuera derrotado y tu fueras elogiado como un héroe en la Aldea… plagado de una enfermedad, y sintiendo que la muerte lo asechaba uso medicamentos para prolongar su vida por la fuerza… todo por el bien de ti, su hermano pequeño… el tenía que luchar contra ti… tenía que morir ante tus ojos… por el bien de la paz en la Aldea… y por encima de todo… por tu bien Sasuke Uchiha, el deseó morir como criminal… como un traidor. Honor como compensación por el deshonor… desdén a cambio de amor… y aún así… Itachi murió con una sonrisa en su rostro… te encargó a ti, el nombre Uchiha, su hermano pequeño, mientras al mismo tiempo te engañaba por siempre

—Esta —musitó Madara con la cabeza baja, luego la elevo mirando fijamente a Sasuke—. Está es la verdad acerca de Itachi Uchiha…

La vela se consumió dejándolos a los dos a oscuras, Sasuke respiraba tranquilo a pesar de haber conocido la oscura realidad… el lo sabía todo ahora, Itachi nunca quiso asesinar a su clan… fue movido por culpa de los motivos egoístas de la aldea.

Comenzó a apretar sus puños… tan tensa y duramente que comenzaron a sangrar… su rabia… era una rabia que jamás había experimentado antes… aún peor que la que sentía por Itachi… rencor… un gran rencor que se expandía por su pecho y teñía su alma de un negro tanto como la oscuridad… se lo imaginaba… La gente siempre acaba traicionándolo a el y solo a el… siempre fue así… siempre lo traicionarían a el… nunca cambiaría nada… se acabo… ya no lo toleraría más… iba a hacérselos pagar… el iba a hacérselos pagar a todos…

…

* * *

Habían pasado quizás unas cuantas horas desde que Madara le reveló la verdad oscura de Itachi a Sasuke… estaban en una pradera, mientras que el sonido de los animales jugueteando y correteando era audible. Se podía sentir una tierna brisa que movía los cabellos de los que estaban ahí: Suigetsu quien estaba sentado, Jugo parado, Madara mirando de reojo a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y Sasuke…

Sasuke cambio sus vestimentas por estas que marcarían una definitiva, ahora llevaba una camiseta mangas cortas de color gris cuello alto y el símbolo Uchiha cubriendo toda la espalda de Sasuke. Sasuke tenía la mirada agobiada… ocultada por sus flequillos… recordando esos dulces momentos con Itachi cuando apenas tenía unos tres años cuando quería jugar con el, cuando solía pedirle a Itachi que lo ayudara con el entrenamiento de Shuriken… y un ultimo recuerdo azotó su cabeza…

—_Lo siento Sasuke… esta es la ultima vez._

Esas dulces palabras finales que le dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer. Sasuke estaba lagrimeando con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados al recordarlo… apretó de manera tensa los brazos… elevo la cabeza mirando hacia el sol con los ojos cerrados…

—No seremos Hebi más… —dijo con la voz forzada por el llanto. Como si fuera una señal simbólica, un halcón de plumaje pardo paso dando un grito—. Mudaremos de la piel de la serpiente… y nos convertiremos en Taka…

Madara estrecho su ojo derecho, se podría decir que estaba sonriendo detrás de la mascara al ver que su plan tuvo resultado…

—Taka tiene un solo objetivo… **vamos a destruir la Aldea escondida entre las hojas **

Sasuke abrió sus ojos aún con lagrimas saliendo… no había un Sharingan ahí… había un Mangekyo Sharingan… la frustración y la tristeza de oír la verdad de Itachi habían hecho que Sasuke despertara la habilidad… era negro, con una estrella de seis puntos roja que asimilaba a un átomo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… había tomado su decisión… Sasuke había decido vengarse de la maldita aldea que había manipulado a su hermano mayor, de sus ignorantes habitantes… y de los ancianos que habían obligado a Itachi… y mataría a todo aquel que intentará detenerlo… incluso si ese alguien fuera ya Kakashi, Sakura… o Naruto… terminarían todos muertos… todos en sus manos… el convertiría sus risas… en gritos de desesperación antes de finalmente…acabar con la Aldea

Este es el ocaso del viejo Sasuke Uchiha… y el amanecer de un nuevo Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

–**Ending: Sayonara Memory (Adiós Memorias) (Descrito en capítulos anteriores)–**

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo.**

'**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball KAI OST III – Track 29 – Next Episode Preview– Kokoro no hane version'**

Aparece Naruto enfrente del monumento Hokage saludando y aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou"

—¡Hola soy Jiraiya! —exclama la voz de Jiraiya mientras se ve al mismo Jiraiya enfrente del camino animal de Pain.

—Esos ojos… ¿eres tu Nagato?

—Me he convertido en dios ahora, Sensei… este es tu final.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer esto… perdóname… Nagato…

—¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será! —exclaman las voces de Naruto y Twilight al unisonó—. **Pain, el hombre que se convirtió en Dios.**

—¡No se lo pierdan! ¡De verás! —exclama la voz de Naruto.


	24. El hombre que se convirtió en dios

**¡Hola de nuevo lectores! Aquí de nuevo Gokussjdensetsuno45 con el capitulo 23 de este fanfiction de mlp… que hasta ahorita sigue siendo el tercer Fanfiction de My Little pony/Naruto en español publicado xD, espero que les guste el inicio del a confrontación entre Jiraiya y Pain (Nagato) y el flashback más largo de la historia hasta el momento XD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23.**

**El hombre que se convirtió en dios.**

* * *

'**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST III – Track 16 – Nonki**

La lluvia finalmente había parado… duro aproximadamente un día entero en Ponyville antes de que se detuviera, Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en su cama con sus ropas típicas para dormir, una camiseta manga cortas de color negro con un remolino enfrente y pantalones negros. Naruto se levanto forzadamente con el cabello aún más desarreglado de lo que normalmente tenía, pego un bostezo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó a si mismo.

Se fue a mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared que estaba encima de la puerta de su habitación, eran las siete de la mañana, la hora a la que el se solía levantar… se rasco la cabeza por ultima vez. Recogió un vaso de Ramen instantáneo que Gamakichi le había traído del mundo Shinobi, cuando sorbió como dos puñados de fideos alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. Paso de nuevo como tres veces más, hasta que Naruto se fue caminando algo molesto.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Rayos —gruño molesto.

Naruto abrió la puerta ¿Quién golpeaba?. Simple, era Twilight quien tenía una expresión bastante molesta en la cara, cosa que asusto un poco a Naruto. Twilight era como Sakura a veces… y eso quiere decir que ella incluso solía golpear a Naruto o sino congelarlo cada vez que el hacía alguna idiotez que la enfadara bastante.

—Oh… hola Twilight —dijo algo asustado.

—¡Vístete! —exclamó lanzándole sus típicas ropas naranjas a Naruto en la cabeza para que se vistiera. Naruto al golpearle su ropa en la cara se sobresalto ahogando un pequeño grito, luego se saco su ropa de la cara confundido.

—¡OYE! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó con voz alta confundido.

—¡¿Qué que pasa?! —exclamó—. ¡MI HERMANO SE CASA CON UNA TAL PRINCESA MI AMORE CADENZA!

—¡¿"Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza"?! —repitió confundido—. ¿Y quien diablos es ella?

—¡NO TENGO IDEA!

—Te oyes molesta ¿No deberías sentirte feliz? Es tu hermano el que se casa.

—¡Si! ¡Se que debería! Pero —su voz paso a ser débil—, pero no me gusta que no me haya dicho nada antes, fue la princesa Celestia quien me lo dijo —Twilight saco dos pergaminos para que Naruto lo agarrara.

* * *

_La princesa Celestia la invita a la boda de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y Shinning Armor_

_Querida Twilight,_

_Estoy segura de que estás tan entusiasmada como yo por la inminente boda en Canterlot, yo voy a presidir la ceremonia pero me encantaría que tu y tus amigos me ayudarán con los preparativos para está maravillosa ocasión._

_Fluttershy, me gustaría que tu y tu coro de aves aportara la música._

_Pinkie Pie, no se me ocurre nadie más que tu para organizar la recepción._

_Applejack, tu estarás a cargo del banquete de la recepción._

_Rainbow Dash, te agradecería mucho que pudieras realizar una Rain-Plosión sónica mientras el novio y la novia dicen "Acepto"._

_Rarity, tu serás responsable de diseñar los vestidos de la novia y las damas de honor._

_Naruto y Spike, me gustaría que ustedes se encarguen de la seguridad._

_Y en cuanto a ti Twilight, tú desempeñaras el papel más importante: Asegurarte de que todo vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado._

_Los veré a todos muy pronto_

_Saludos; Princesa Celestia._

* * *

Naruto termino de leer la carta algo confundido, en especial por la parte de seguridad, se imagino a si mismo y a Spike vestidos con trajes y lentes negros. Por otro lado, se imagino la reacción de Rarity al oír lo que tenía que hacer, lo cual fue por supuesto, desmayarse de la emoción causando que suelte una pequeña risa al imaginarlo… pero aún seguía tratando de comprender porque Twilight se comportaría así.

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

—¿Y? —pregunto—. No le veo ningún problema a lo que tu tienes que hacer Twily… ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—¡¿Qué porque estoy tan enojada?! ¡HOLA! ¡Recibí noticias de un pedazo de papel y no de mi hermano! ¡En serio! ¡¿Tanto le costaba decirme en persona?! —exclamó molesta.

"Hola Twilight, deberías saber que tome una gran decisión que lo cambia todo— Twilight imitó a su hermano con un tono de voz grave.— ¡Oh no importa! ya te enteraras cuando te llegue la invitación."

—¡En serio! ¡¿Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?! ¡¿QUIÉN CASCOS ES ELLA?! —bramó Twilight, sacando humo de su nariz como si se tratara de un toro apunto de cornear, haciendo que Naruto comenzara a temer por su vida.

—Lo siento Naruto, es que Shinning Armor y yo hemos sido siempre unidos, como ya te dije hace tiempo a ti y a Jiraiya, es mi H.M.M.A.P.S.

—Si…solo para recordar —dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido—. ¿Que rayos significaba eso?

Twilight dio un suspiro de molestia rodando sus ojos.

—Hermano mayo mejor amigo para siempre —dijo con molestia.

—¡Oh si! ¡Ahora recuerdo! —exclamó Naruto.

Twilight dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda un momento a Naruto, ella se sentía algo molesta y dolida porque no le hubiera dicho nada acerca de esto.

—Antes de venir aquí y que tú me dijeras sobre el valor de la amistad… el era el único que aceptaba como amigo… —dijo con la cabeza agachada y ojos entrecerrados de manera melancólica.

Naruto podía sentir como se sentía Twilight… algo similar a como paso con Iruka. Aquella primera persona que Naruto acepto como amigo y como un padre. Al recordar esos momentos Naruto agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

—Oye… tranquila —dijo tomándole el hombro—, estaré allí para apoyarte… yo, las chicas y Spike estaremos ahí para hacerlo Twily… siempre estaremos apoyándote.

Twilight sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Naruto que al principio el se sobresalto un poco pero luego de un momento le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias Naruto.

Los dos se separaron del abrazo tras un pequeño momento.

—Espérame afuera voy a cambiarme para poder irnos —dijo Naruto.

—Esta bien —dijo Twilight.

Aunque Twilight se fue con una sonrisa de la habitación, Naruto seguía sintiendo que ella estaba frustrada por lo de la repentina boda de su hermano y una Princesa la cual ni el ni ella conocían. Naruto se puso sus típicas ropas naranjas, el joven se acostumbro a no usar más la banda ninja desde que la perdió en la guarida de Orochimaru, de hecho… las chicas le dijeron que se veía más guapo así. Aunque Naruto se encontraba en cierta forma algo emocionado por esto de la boda… había algo que le estaba inquietando… Jiraiya… desde que se había ido, Naruto sentía que algo andaba mal… como si algo malo le fuese a pasar a Jiraiya… no, quizás solo sea su cabeza jugándole una broma mórbida… quizás solo sea eso…

* * *

–**Tema de entrada: Rewrite (Reescrito) Por Asian Kung Fu Generation (Descrito en capítulos anteriores)–**

* * *

…

'**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~'**

Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin se encontraba en busca del líder de Akatsuki; Pain el cual supuestamente era capaz de usar el Rinnegan, el legendario ojo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Jiraiya estaba nervioso y tenía una teoría de quien podía ser Pain si es que estaba en lo correcto… por dios, el quería estar equivocado… el quería creer que no se trataba de esa persona. El intento buscar a Pain en distintas ciudades, desde Yeguadelphia, hasta Manehattan… incluso en el bosque Everfree intento… no hubo ninguna pista visible de Pain o de cualquier otro miembro de Akatsuki como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire… ¿le habría mentido Discord? No… el se veía muy serio… por lo que intento otra ciudad… Ciudad Dakcolt… el lugar le recordaba mucho al mundo Shinobi, ya que aquí a diferencia de los distintos otros lugares de Equestria… este se veía más corrompido por las tres prohibiciones de un Shinobi: El dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres. Mucha gente veía mal a Jiraiya, sin embargo el no le prestaba atención a ninguno… el cielo estaba teñido de gris debido a varias nubes y pareciera que fuera a llover de un momento a otro.

Por encima de un gran edificio, compuesto casi completamente de calderas en el interior, se podía ver claramente a un hombre parado ahí… cabello anaranjado de un gran largor atado detrás de la cabeza, varios piercings alrededor de la barbilla, dos a ambos lados de la nariz y uno en la frente, además de un Rinnegan de color cerúleo, su piel era de un color grisáceo… se podía decir que este sujeto era Pain… ya que iba perfectamente con la descripción. Detrás de el varios trozos de papeles salieron y tomaron forma de la misma mujer de cabello azul que acompaño a Pain antes…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con voz severa.

—Es Jiraiya —dijo la mujer de manera serena.

Pain se volteó mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, se notaba que este Pain era tétrico, sin embargo la mujer no demostraba emoción alguna.

—¿Jiraiya-Maestro ahora? —preguntó con tono de voz irritada—. El solo oír su nombre trae recuerdos.

—¿Qué hacemos Pain? —preguntó la mujer

—Matarlo obviamente, ya no me importa… dime dónde está.

—Como quieras —dijo mientras se convertía en papeles—, Pain… lo retendré hasta que llegues.

* * *

…

Jiraiya finalmente llegó a un lugar donde muchos ponis habían dicho que habían visto a una persona que encajaba a la perfección con la descripción. Jiraiya tuvo que sacarles la información por las malas ya que se negaban a hablarle o darle información, otros cometieron la idiotez de intentar atacar a Jiraiya pero terminaron noqueados. Jiraiya miraba el edificio que se encontraba al parecer abandonado. Noto que una de las puertas estaba abierta así que por instinto entro dentro del lugar… un edificio abandonado, oscuro en su totalidad… pero muy amplio, afuera había una salida hacia un océano. Ahí adentro se quedo quieto un instante… el lugar estaba calmado… de hecho… demasiado… repentinamente y sin avisar ¡Varios papeles venían a alta velocidad por Jiraiya! Por instinto reacciono.

—**¡Estilo de Fuego: Bala de fuego [Katon: Endan]! **

Jiraiya soplo una gran bala de fuego que fue a chocar contra los papeles que venían a atacarlo calcinándolos todos volviéndose nada más que cenizas. Del humo Jiraiya vio a la misma mujer que era aliada de Pain.

—Esperaba atraer a Pain, quién habría pensado que serías tu la que vendría —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa—, has mejorados tus técnicas **Konan **y también te has convertido en toda una mujer.

La mujer que respondía al nombre Konan, no dijo ninguna palabra, siguió con esa expresión estoica en el rostro. Por otro lado, Jiraiya parecía con una sonrisa nostálgica al encontrársela. Puso su mano debajo del mentón.

—Creí que estabas muerta, pero este tiempo fuiste solo un puñado de papeles esparcidos —dijo Jiraiya, la expresión de Jiraiya cambio a una seria—. ¿Dónde esta Pain?

—No necesitas saberlo… Maestro —dijo Konan.

Ante la atónita mirada de Jiraiya, una gran cantidad de papeles se reunieron en su espalda, los papeles tomaron la forma de dos enormes alas, Konan parecía un ángel volando encima del mismo Jiraiya.

—De verdad crees que eres un ángel ¿No es así?

—Debo matarte Maestro… es la voluntad de dios.

Konan lanzo una gran cantidad de papeles con punta afilada en un intento por matar a Jiraiya. Sin embargo, Jiraiya pudo moverse y ser más rápido que esto. Los afilados papeles se clavaron en el suelo cerca de Jiraiya. Jiraiya se pudo reponer en cuatro patas y prepararse para realizar otra técnica.

—**¡Bala de Aceite de Sapo! **

Jiraiya disparo de su boca una gran cantidad de liquido de color dorado, Konan se cubrió del material pegajoso en extremo y muy espeso… era aceite la especialidad de los Sabios de Myobokuzan. Jiraiya con su cabello, logro atrapar a Konan enrollándola.

—No puedes usar tus papeles mientras están empapados —dijo Jiraiya.

—Siempre te encanto el origami… de los tres, tu eras la más amable… eso lo recuerdo muy bien… Konan —dijo Jiraiya con un tono algo melancólico.

—¿Qué les paso a los otros dos? Los rumores del mundo Shinobi que decían que ustedes habían muerto eran mentira por lo visto.

Konan agacho la cabeza apretando los dientes al recordar algo que le dolía… algo oscuro del pasado que no quería recordar.

—Lo sabia… **Pain es uno de ellos ¿Verdad?** —dijo Jiraiya con tono severo.

—¿Qué intentas conseguir apareciendo ante nosotros otra vez?

—No es lo que tú piensas. Al menos no si eres miembro de Akatsuki. Había escuchado que estaban muertos y pensar que esto es lo que paso de verdad.

—Debes pensar "Si… si hubiera escuchado a Orochimaru" pero no lo hiciste, en vez de eso, escogiste salvarnos… ahora es demasiado tarde. Lo hacemos para conseguir que sus planes se cumplan.

—Luego Pain… tiene que ser el…

_Fue durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja…_

_En aquellos tiempos donde la guerra parecía un infierno de nunca acabar; Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru apenas eran unos Jonin que ni siquiera fueron reconocidos todavía como "los Tres Legendarios Sannin". Ellos se encontraban refugiados debajo de la lluvia encima de algo similar a un puente creado por las rocas comiendo unas galletas que era todo lo que podían conseguir para comer en esos difíciles momentos… ante ellos se acerco un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años, con un cabello desarreglado y en forma de puntas de color naranja con los flequillos separados, ojos de color azul claro y piel clara._

—_¿Quién eres? —pregunto Jiraiya._

—_Puedo tomar un poco —musitó._

—_¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Jiraiya._

—_Fueron asesinados durante la guerra —respondió el pequeño agachando la cabeza._

_Tsunade y Jiraiya sintieron pena por el pequeño niño. La guerra era un infierno sin duda. En un pequeño envoltorio Jiraiya le dio al pequeño tres galletas para que pudiera comerlas._

—_Toma, son galletas._

—_¡Hey Konan, Nagato salgan! ¡No son malas personas! —llamó Yahiko a dos personas que se escondían que se escondían detrás de dos columnas de piedras._

_La primera, cabello azulado que llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos de color grisáceo, con piel blanca. El segundo, tenía el cabello lacio pelirrojo cubriéndole los ojos, además de tener la piel inusualmente pálida. _

* * *

…

_Los tres Jonin se fueron. Mientras caminaban por un camino de tierra, con varios postes de electricidad a sus lados… Tsunade noto tres presencias siguiéndolos… en efecto, eran los huérfanos que habían conocido antes: Yahiko, Konan y Nagato._

—_¡Ya les dimos comida! ¡¿Qué más quieren?! —exclamó Tsunade molesta._

—_¡Enséñennos Ninjutsu por favor! —dijo Yahiko—. ¡Son ninjas de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas! ¿No?_

_Jiraiya se volteó. El se mostro algo sorprendido por las ganas de aprender ninjutsu que tenía el pequeño Yahiko._

—_Gracias… esto es para usted —dijo Konan, dándole a Jiraiya un origami con forma de rosa. Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto._

—_Origami hecho con el papel de galletas —dijo algo sorprendido Orochimaru—. ¿Por qué no los matamos y acabamos con esto ya? Lo único que les espera a estos niños huérfanos por la guerra es dolor y sufrimiento. Sería mucho más piadoso acabar con su dolor ahora._

_Los tres pequeños retrocedieron asustados ante la mórbida idea de Orochimaru, incluso en el pasado, Orochimaru demostraba indicios de su retorcida personalidad que lo haría todo un personaje en el futuro._

—_¡¿Te has vuelto loco o que Orochimaru?! —exclamó indignado Jiraiya—. ¡Mira! ¡Tu y Tsunade sigan!..._

_Jiraiya se volteo hacia los huérfanos de la Aldea de la lluvia con una sonrisa._

—_Yo me quedaré aquí con ellos y los cuidare por un tiempo._

_Tsunade quedo impactada ante la decisión de Jiraiya, incluso llego a ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa._

—_Solo será hasta que ellos puedan valerse por si mismos —dijo Jiraiya volteándose hacia su compañera—, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarlos después de todo lo que estos pobres niños habrán pasado._

…

* * *

_Y así fue…_

_Jiraiya se quedo con los pequeños niños en una pequeña casa de madera a las afueras de la Aldea de la lluvia cerca del océano. La casa hacia afuera estaba rodeada de pasto que casi llegaba hasta las ventanas y habían tres neumáticos debajo de la ventana. Aún así por más mala que se viera por fuera, por dentro no estaba tan mal: había una pequeña cocina, un pequeño horno, encima del horno había una pequeña alacena, en un pequeño alambre estaba colgada la ropa de los que vivían ahí esperando secarse. Los cuatro; Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato y Konan se estaban sentando alrededor de una mesa comiendo un pescado bastante grande._

—_¡Vamos a comer! —exclamó Jiraiya._

—_¡Guau! ¡Puedes cocinar un pescado entero con solo un disparo de tu jutsu de Estilo de fuego! —exclamó Yahiko con chispas en sus ojos. Nagato solo se quedo mirando fijamente la escena sin expresar ningún sentimiento visible… _

—_¡Maestro! ¡Recordé el truco especial que me enseño para pescar! —exclamó Yahiko, Jiraiya solo rió con orgullo._

_En ese momento, Nagato comenzó a llorar por alguna razón. Jiraiya noto eso. Nagato entonces cubrió su rostro con su brazo para comenzar a llorar en llanto_

—_Hey ¿Estas bien Nagato? —preguntó Yahiko algo preocupado._

—_Esto… me recuerda… a mi familia —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto._

—_¡Deja de llorar! ¡Se supone que eres un hombre! ¡Van a creer que La lluvia esta llena de llorones! —grito Yahiko molesto._

—_Ninguno de los tres países que rodean a la Aldea de la lluvia está muy estable aún, pero esta guerra no puede durar eternamente —dijo Jiraiya—,cuando sean mayores, los países habrán pactado un acuerdo con el que la gente podrá vivir en paz._

—_¡Es una tontería! —grito Yahiko poniéndose de pie—. ¡Mataron a nuestras familias! Si vamos a "entendernos" ¡Primero tenemos que hacer que sufran como nosotros! ¡Es como cuando paran una pelea solo porque uno sale herido!..._

_Jiraiya se quedo mirando algo sorprendido por esto._

—_Eso nunca pasara… ¡Porque siempre hay guerras! —dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente —. Aquí siempre llueve, lo odio… ¡Es como si el país entero fuera solo un bebé llorón!_

—_**¡Voy a cambiarlo y protegeré a todos! **__—exclamó apretando los dientes—. ¡Así que por favor Jiraiya-Maestro! ¡Entrénenos en las artes Shinobi!_

_Pasaron como unas dos horas desde que Yahiko grito esas palabras. Jiraiya estaba friendo dos pescados más mientras afligido pensaba en las palabras de Yahiko._

—"_Si vamos a "entendernos" ¡Primero tenemos que hacer que sufran como nosotros! ¡Porque siempre hay guerras!__** ¡Voy a cambiarlo y protegeré a todos!**__"_

_¡BAN!  
Los pensamientos de Jiraiya fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrió violentamente la puerta, Jiraiya se volteó exaltado y resulto ser que fue Konan._

—_¡Maestro Jiraiya! —grito Konan—. ¡Yahiko y Nagato esta!-_

—_¡ENSÉÑAME EL CAMINO, KONAN! —exclamó Jiraiya exaltado._

…

* * *

_Llegaron al lugar de la escena… _

_Ahí, Jiraiya vio algo que lo sigue recordando hasta el día de hoy… Yahiko arrodillado en el suelo. Nagato sentado apoyando sus brazos en su rodillas… y el shinobi que los ataco, muerto encima de un charco de su propia sangre, con hilos de sangre saliéndole de la boca y la nariz y los ojos en blanco. Jiraiya se acerco a Yahiko quien estaba malherido, tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo un ojo entrecerrado y los flequillos tocándole los ojos._

—_¡¿Qué paso?! —pregunto Jiraiya ayudando a Yahiko a levantarse._

—_Ese refugiado… intento llevarse nuestro dinero, nuestra comida… y Nagato lo… Nagato lo mato._

—"_¡Es un chuunin de la Aldea Escondida entre las rocas! ¿Cómo demonios están ellos aquí?"._

_Nagato estaba respirando entrecortadamente con la mirada perdida… Jiraiya pudo ver claramente su ojo derecho gracias a que el flequillo que lo cubría se había movido levemente… lo que vio… fue…_

—"_¡Esos ojos! No puede ser… esos patrones en forma de onda… esos ojos… de los tres grandes Doujutsu esa sin duda alguna es la más poderosa… __**¡El Rinnegan!**__—en la cabeza de Jiraiya llego la imagen de la silueta negra del Sabio—. Se decía que lo poseía el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el fundador del Mundo Shinobi… cuyo conocimiento y habilidades dieron lugar al nacimiento del Ninjutsu, decían que era una herramienta de dios que traería la salvación al mundo sumergido en el caos… o un arma que destruiría toda la creación y lo convertiría todo en polvo… pensé que era solo un mito tonto… pero aquí estoy… viendo con mis propios ojos al ojo legendario… el Rinnengan."_

_Jiraiya decidió que les enseñaría ninjutsu a los tres huérfanos… todo para que Nagato aprendiera a controlar su ojo… el legendario y poderoso Rinnegan, así fue… finalmente un día, les dijo que comenzaría a entrenarlos… cosa la cual obviamente emociono a Yahiko._

—_He decidido enseñarles ninjutsu —dijo Jiraiya con los brazos en las caderas._

—_¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Yahiko emocionado._

—_No se sabe cuando tendrán que luchar por sus vidas nuevamente, les enseñare unas cuantas técnicas para que puedan defenderse a si mismos y no tengan que depender de nadie —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa._

—_¡BIEN! —exclamó enérgicamente Yahiko._

—_¡Oye Nagato! Gracias por haberme salvado —dijo Yahiko—, siento el haberte llamado llorón._

—_Gra-gracias… Yahiko —dijo con voz baja Nagato de manera tímida._

—_¡La próxima vez que ocurra algo te salvaré! ¡Te lo prometo!_

—_Pero Yahiko, si Nagato es mucho más fuerte que tu —dijo Konan con una sonrisa._

—_¡AH! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te haré arrepentirte de esas palabras Konan! —gritó Yahiko con una expresión de rabia cómica._

—_Bien ¡Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento! Lo primero que deben aprender es a sacar su chakra…_

—_¡SI MAESTRO! —exclamaron los tres huérfanos._

…

* * *

_Había caído la noche, pero aún llovía… al parecer esta aldea estaba haciendo honor a su nombre._

_Todos a esta hora estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, incluso por la guerra. En especial; Jiraiya y los tres huérfanos de la aldea de la lluvia, quienes estaban durmiendo en la única habitación de la casa en la que ellos vivían en ese tiempo. Un ruido despertó a Jiraiya, un ruido que parecía ser un pequeño llanto que se oía a fuera haciendo concordia con la lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Cuando se levanto y se fijo para ver donde estaba Nagato… vio que el no estaba en su cama… se había levantado. _

_En efecto, Nagato estaba afuera llorando, estaba recostado su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y brazos mientras lloraba. Su llanto se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sintió una mano tocándole la espalda, cuando se volteó a ver de quién se trataba… resulto ser Jiraiya, quien se sentó a su lado._

—_¿Qué te pasa? Puedes contármelo —dijo Jiraiya preocupado por Nagato._

—_Jiraiya-Maestro —dijo con voz leve._

—_¿Es por lo que pasó antes? —preguntó Jiraiya, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con el chuunin de la Aldea entre las rocas._

—_Cuando… cuando vi a Yahiko herido… me enfade mucho con… con ese hombre malo… entonces me quedé en… me quedé en blanco… o perdí el control —dijo Nagato entre sollozos—. Cuando me recupere… ese hombre… estaba en el piso… tenía miedo y estaba enfadado… me he vuelto loco y he… ¡He matado! ¡No debería de haberlo hecho! ¡Podríamos haber encontrado otra forma de!_

—_¡Nagato! —exclamó Jiraiya llamando la atención del joven Nagato._

'**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST III – 06-Warriors Blue -A Theme of Shinomori Aoshi- a partir del minuto 0:54'**

—_Yo tampoco se si lo que hiciste estuvo bien o mal; pero Yahiko ha sobrevivido gracias a ti, proteger a tu amigo fue la decisión correcta; nadie te culpa por ello —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa—. Resultar herido conlleva a sentimientos de odio hacia tu atacante; pero si herimos a otros, tenemos que manejar su odio y nuestros sentimientos de culpa. Pero saber que se siente cuando te hieren es por lo que intentamos ser amables con los demás. Eso nos hace humanos._

—_¿Qué?—murmuró—, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser así?_

—_Tienes que crecer —respondió Jiraiya._

—_¿Crecer? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo hago eso?_

—_¿Cómo? Creó que tú tendrás que encontrar la respuesta —dijo Jiraiya._

_Nagato dejo de mirar a Jiraiya y se volteó mirando hacia enfrente; hacia la lluvia, bajando la cabeza; aunque no se podía observar su rostro debido a los flequillos que cubrían sus ojos; se podía decir que estaba algo deprimido._

—_Cuando Konan y yo estábamos solos llorando porque estábamos hambrientos; Yahiko vino y nos salvó a los dos, incluso robo comida a otras personas para ayudarnos —dijo Nagato, Jiraiya se mostro algo afligido al pensar en todo lo que estos niños habían pasado—; yo solo quiero protegerlos… no me importa el dolor por el que tenga que pasar._

—_Si lo harás… si lo harás —dijo Jiraiya sonriéndole._

'**Fin del Soundtrack'**

…

* * *

_Jiraiya se quedó con los pequeños niños enseñándoles ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu durante dos años más._

_Los chicos ahora tenían entre once u doce años; habían cambiado sus vestimentas por kimonos negros con bordes castaños claro, con camisetas mangas largas hechas de mallas debajo. Nagato había dejado al descubierto su Rinnegan del lado izquierdo mediante un flequillo _

_El entrenamiento intensivo que Jiraiya les dio durante ese tiempo, dio resultado, vaya que sí. Yahiko obtuvo la afinidad "Estilo de agua" Konan aprendió a infundir chakra a sus papeles, y Nagato; al tener el Rinnegan le fue posible aprender todo tipo de afinidades y jutsus con más facilidad que a otros ninjas. Hoy era el día en que Jiraiya iba a poner a prueba los poderes de sus tres estudiantes en un combate; el solo contra los tres. Todo para ver que tanto habían madurado y mejorado sus habilidades._

—_**¡Estilo de Agua: olas furiosas! [¡Suiton: Mizuranppa!] —**__grito Yahiko, expulsando un gran torrente de agua de su boca._

_Jiraiya saltó para intentar evadir el Jutsu de Yahiko. Konan se arrojó hacia Jiraiya con dos trozos de papel sostenidos por sus dedos índice y medio en ambos brazos._

—_**¡Shuriken de papel! [Kami Shuriken] —**__exclamó Konan, lanzando los dos papeles que habían tomado la forma de un Shuriken cada uno. Nagato se puso enfrente de Konan con las palmas unidas._

—_**¡Estilo de viento: palma vendaval! [¡Fuuton: repuushou!] —**__exclamó Nagato._

_Las shuriken acrecentaron su velocidad debido a la fuerza del jutsu de Nagato, fue tan rápido que Jiraiya termino siendo golpeado por las shuriken en el pecho._

—_¡Lo tenemos! —exclamó Yahiko._

_Konan y Nagato se mostraban con una sonrisa al ver que habían logrado vencer a Jiraiya; no obstante, la alegría no les duró mucho ya que…_

_¡Poof!_

_El Jiraiya que acababan de derribar se transformo en una nube de humo; era un jutsu clon de sombra. Jiraiya en realidad se encontraba a unos dos metros de los chicos a su izquierda con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa._

—_Estoy sorprendido —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa—, han derrotado a uno de mis clones de sombra._

—_¡¿Qué te pareció Maestro?! —exclamó emocionado Yahiko._

—_Creo que ya no me necesitan, por lo que volveré a mi Aldea natal —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa algo melancólica._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Yahiko con la voz algo débil al oir eso, Nagato y Konan también se deprimieron al oír que Jiraiya tendría que marcharse._

—_Lo hicieron bien en los últimos tres años —dijo Jiraiya con una radiante sonrisa—, ahora tienen que vivir por su cuenta._

—_¡No llores Yahiko no querrás que piensen que eres un debilucho! ¿O no? —le dijo Jiraiya a Yahiko quien comenzaba a lagrimear._

—_Konan… estoy seguro que serás una mujer muy bella ¡Ven a verme cuando tengas dieciocho! —le dijo Jiraiya a Konan quien al igual que Yahiko, estaba comenzando a lagrimear._

—_Viven en un país muy pobre y necesitado, estoy seguro de que vendrán momentos tristes —dijo Jiraiya mientras se alejaba—; por eso tienen que esforzarse para cambiar las cosas. Los tres han crecido mucho ¿Verdad Nagato?_

—_Gracias… Maestro —dijo Nagato con una sonrisa muy amplia y los ojos cerrados de manera alegre._

_Jiraiya no dijo nada más… se volteo y comenzó a caminar con el objetivo de volver de vuelta a la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, con la esperanza de que los tres huérfanos; un día pudieran traer la paz a la Aldea de la lluvia… un día…_

…

* * *

No fue así…

Ante el, estaba peleando contra la que alguna vez fue su pupila… Konan, una miembro de Akatsuki ahora. Hacerlo le lastimaba en el alma. Se podía ver claramente la angustia en el rostro de Jiraiya por tener que pelear contra ella y probablemente… contra Nagato.

—Tras unos años comencé a oír sus nombres de vez en cuando —dijo Jiraiya—. Cuando habían problemas, los que se oponían a ustedes terminaban muertos…

—No tienes ni idea de lo que nos ocurrió cuando te marchaste Maestro —dijo Konan.

—Tienes razón, no se que ocurrió ¡Pero no tengo ninguna duda de que lo que hace Akatsuki está mal!

—Esa es tu opinión.—dijo otra voz… una masculina y grave.

¿Quién era esta voz? Simple… aterrizo encima de una de varios tubos, era el mismo hombre con el que Konan había hablado hace un momento; Pain…solo que tenía el pelo largo ¿Por qué era así? ¿Discord se habría equivocado o que? Pero no había duda… ese era el Rinnegan, y solo una persona con vida podía poseerlo.

—Has cambiado mucho, pero esos ojos son los mismos… entonces tu eres Pain ¿No es así Nagato? Supongo que no creciste como pensé que crecerías ¿Qué les paso a ustedes?

—No hace falta que lo sepas —dijo con tono severo—. Eres un extraño .

"Nagato" hizo un sello aplaudiendo, detrás de el los típicos sellos que aparecían cuando alguien realizaba una invocación aparecieron. De una nube de humo, salió un enorme cangrejo de color rojo que disparo de su boca una gran cantidad de burbujas blancas. Para la suerte de Jiraiya, el pudo moverse a tiempo antes de que las burbujas le hicieran algo, pegando un salto hacía atrás. Repentinamente el cangrejo intento a atacar frontalmente a Jiraiya.

—**¡Crin de león salvaje! **—grito Jiraiya.

Su cabello se volvió aún más alborotado y mucho más largo, similar al de un león. Con sus grandes y largos cabellos blancos; logro enredar al cangrejo. Ejerció una fuerza tan grande que el cangrejo se separó en pedazos ante sus ojos, por ahora Jiraiya estaba teniendo la ventaja enseñándole a Pain que el no era un simple Sannin. Luego una gran cantidad de su cabello logro enredar a "Nagato" Pain, dejándolo encerrado en sus cabellos.

—Nagato… hay tanto que quiero preguntarte —dijo Jiraiya de manera seria—, ¿Qué le paso a Yahiko?

—Ah si, recuerdo que había alguien que respondía a ese nombre —dijo con tono frio—, hace tiempo que lleva muerto.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar el alarmarse por algo… Nagato era una persona amable, alguien tímido que era propenso al llanto, alguien que de hecho parecía ser incapaz de dañar incluso a una mosca; incluso habiendo terminado su entrenamiento, Jiraiya noto que Nagato seguía siendo alguien amable e incapaz de lastimar a un inocente. No tenía sentido ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado al amable Nagato que había conocido hace tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado después de que el se fue? ¿Por qué pasaron estos niños tras que el se haya marchado?

—Nagato…tú… —musitó Jiraiya.

—_Yo solo quiero protegerlos… no me importa el dolor por el que tenga que pasar._

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?—preguntó Jiraiya conteniendo las ganas de llorar por la impotencia de ver en que se ha convertido su pupilo.

—No me ha ocurrido nada Maestro, solo es nuestra pelea —dijo Pain—, mucha gente ha muerto aquí… su dolor me hizo crecer.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Jiraiya.

—Incluso el más inocente e ignorante de los niños a final acaba creciendo cuando aprende lo que es el autentico dolor —dijo Pain de manera estoica y fría—, afecta a lo que dicen, lo que piensan, y se convierten en gente de verdad.

—¡¿De verdad piensas que abandonar el amor de los amigos es el camino correcto para convertirse en adulto?! —preguntó de forma cortante Jiraiya.

—Maestro… sigues siendo una persona normal —dijo Pain de forma arrogante—, pero yo; que he vivido en el centro un universo de infinito dolor… he pasado de ser una simple persona…

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Jiraiya sin poder entender a lo que Pain se refería.

—Así es, he dejado de ser una persona; y he trascendido a lo divino; convirtiéndome en un Dios. —dijo Pain con una voz levemente alta.

—Como un dios, lo que digo, lo que pienso, se convierte en un mandato de dios —dijo de forma arrogante mirando hacia abajo en donde se encontraba Jiraiya—. Maestro, solo eres una persona… no espero que entiendas lo que tengo para decir.

—No puedo creer que seas el mismo chiquillo que conocí, Nagato —dijo Jiraiya con tono cortante.

—Cosas que no podía entender cuando era humano, ahora que soy dios, están tan claras como un cristal. Y, del mismo modo me he dado cuenta de que puedo hacer cosas como dios que jamás habría soñado hacer como humano… en términos simples he evolucionado.

—¿Qué intentas conseguir con todo esto? —pregunto Jiraiya.

Pain cerro los ojos un momento, para abrirlos.

—Pondré fin a este mundo patético de ponis; la paz y armonía que ellos viven, es una molestia para mi, ellos no saben lo que es el sufrimiento, lo que es el dolor, lo que es perder a alguien cercano… ninguno lo sabe… voy a destruir este mundo y a sus gobernantes y mediante unos cuantos disturbios hare que estos ponis aprendan lo que es el dolor. **Todos… toda Equestria y el mundo Shinobi conocerá el dolor. **

Jiraiya comenzó a reírse ante las palabras de Pain, para luego echar varias carcajadas al aire de lo que Pain había dicho. Fue tanta la risa que incluso Pain elevo una ceja al verlo ya que no comprendía que era lo gracioso de todo esto.

—Te has convertido en un fantástico comediante, Nagato —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa dibujad en su rostro.

Pain elevo una ceja al verlo. Repentinamente, de los cabellos de Jiraiya salieron púas picudas que básicamente atravesaron el cuerpo de Pain. Pero Pain no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba un tronco de madera atravesado por las púas de cabello de Jiraiya; era un simple jutsu de sustitución. Jiraiya por un momento se vio confundido; giro la cabeza de izquierda a derecha buscando a Pain, hasta que su voz grave lo llamó:

—Aquí, maestro.

En ese momento Jiraiya levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que Pain estaba ahí parado encima de un lagarto gigante que tenía apariencia de camaleón con el Rinnegan en sus enormes orbitas. Jiraiya retrocedió un poco algo exaltado debido a que la voz le había agarrado desprevenido.

—"¿Es otra de sus invocaciones?" —pensó Jiraiya.

—No eres más que un chiquillo insignificante cuyo crecimiento ha sido paralizado —dijo Pain.

Jiraiya dio un salto hacia atrás emitiendo una risa. Se detuvo doblando levemente las rodillas y junto ambos puños listo para hacer algún jutsu, uno en especifico.

—**¡Jutsu de invocación! —**exclamó.

Una gran cortina de humo surgió de donde estaba Jiraiya, quedando oculto por esta, mientras gritaba de manera orgullosa de si mismo:

—¡¿Un chiquillo como tu diciéndome que crezca?! ¡Eso tiene gracia! —exclamó Jiraiya—, ¡Pero yo no soy humano tampoco!

El humo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco para descubrir finalmente a Jiraiya, con un brazo extendido hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás con las rodilla dobladas. Era una costumbre de parte de Jiraiya hacer siempre estas poses que dejaban a Naruto en vergüenza.

—¡Inundando de ira lloro lagrimas de sangre! ¡El Sabio de los tres legendarios Sannin! ¡El demonio sapo de la misteriosa Myobokuzan! ¡El gran¡ ¡Jiraiya!- ¡AAAAAAAH!

La presentación de Jiraiya fue cortada ya que el; por crueldad del destino, termino golpeándose de cara contra el suelo, quedando en ridículo frente a Pain. Jiraiya se repuso con sus brazos, tenía la frente en la zona de la nariz ser más específicos de un color rosado por causa del golpe que se había dado.

—¡DEMONIOS GAMAKEN! —bramó—. ¡NO MENEES EL BARCO MIENTRAS ESTOY HACIENDO MI POSE!

El humo despareció completamente. Jiraiya había invocado a Gamaken para luchar en este combate.

—No es mi culpa que seas más tonto como un chimpancé borracho —comentó Gamaken a su invocador.

Pain se poso encima de la lengua del raro camaleón. Jiraiya estaba moviendo levemente el protector de brazos que tenía, dejando ver la parte de debajo de la palma.

—No tenemos tiempo para averiguar su estilo de combate —dijo Jiraiya—, tenemos que pasar directamente a la ofensiva.

Jiraiya mordió su mano. Tomando la sangre que brotaba de ella se la puso en los ojos que iban en línea recta de manera similar a la otra, pero doblaba al final. Tras eso hizo un sello en forma de aplauso.

—¡Decidido! ¡Usaré **Modo Sabio**! —exclamó Jiraiya de manera seria.

—¿¡E…eso quiere decir que usted!? —tartamudeó Gamaken algo sobresaltado por la decisión de Jiraiya.

—Así es —dijo Jiraiya—, voy a llamar a los dos grandes sabios; por lo que necesitare tiempo.

—Muy bien —dijo Gamaken entendiendo a lo que Jiraiya se refería—, pero le advierto que soy alguien muy torpe, pero aún así me esforzare lo más que pueda.

Repentinamente, el camaleón en el cual estaba Pain cerro su boca encima de dicho Pain, despareciendo de la nada. Literalmente había desaparecido ante los ojos de Jiraiya.

—"Ha desaparecido… demonios, eso lo complica todo ¿Dónde ha conseguido eso?" —pensó Jiraiya con frustración.

—Si es invisible necesitaremos una barrera —sugirió Jiraiya.

—Si, sería difícil luchar sin una —dijo Gamaken.

Jiraiya pego un salto y golpeo sus talones en el aire, cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar la cabeza de Gamaken, una barrera casi invisible de color verde comenzó a expandirse por el alrededor, hasta que finalmente cubrió todo el edificio donde ellos luchaban. Pain se dio cuenta de la barrera y lo que pasaría si el la tocaba. Por lo que Pain llamó a otra invocación, un cancerbero de diez cabezas con alas en la espalda.

—Ha visto mi barrera y ha pasado a una invocación ofensiva ¿Hah? —dijo Jiraiya mientras observaba como el cancerbero se acercando a el y Gamaken.

Jiraiya y Gamaken se lanzaron hacia el animal. Desde la ciudad, varios ponis se exaltaron al ver como del edificio en el que Jiraiya y Pain luchaban salieron varias explosiones en distintas zonas de la estructura. Quizás lo que más los sorprendió fue ver a un sapo gigante de color rojo con líneas de color negra en el cuerpo agarrándose del edificio para no caerse hacía abajo, además del enorme cancerbero de diez cabezas que estaba frente a el.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo un poco más suave la próxima vez? —preguntó Jiraiya con tono sarcástico.

—Mil perdones, soy muy torpe, ya lo sabes. —dijo Gamaken de manera pesimista como siempre.

—Si… mejora esa actitud —sugirió Jiraiya con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, habían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que de los momentos depresivos de Gamaken.

—"Se multiplican cada vez que los toco, no se que esperarme ahora ¿El poder del perro aumenta por si mismo?" —pensaba Jiraiya mientras miraba a la criatura de Pain rugiendo por encima de otro edificio.

El cancerbero se lanzó hacia Jiraiya y Gamaken para atacarlos.

—¡Prepárate! ¡Va a hacerlo de nuevo! —grito Jiraiya.

Una vez más, el cancerbero se dividió en diez cancerberos. Gamaken puso su escudo para poder defenderse del ataque de los cancerberos. Los cancerberos intentaron atacar nuevamente intentando embestir a Gamaken, pero Gamaken uso su sumata para golpear a un grupo de tres cancerberos, a otro grupo le dio golpe frontal con su escudo. Sin embargo, Jiraiya notó a algo más, algo que venía por encima de ellos.

—¡ARRIBA GAMAKEN! —gritó para advertirle.

Gamaken rápidamente elevo la cabeza, pero era tarde. Gamaken salió despedido en dirección hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto del cancerbero. Pero aún no terminaba, una ave de plumaje marrón oscuro con un gran pico vino en dirección hacia Jiraiya y Gamaken con una velocidad abrumadora. Gamaken intento poner su escudo para protegerse… pero el poder del ave era tan poderoso que Gamaken termino chocando contra el suelo con tal fuerza que incluso el sapo emitió un gruñido debido al dolor de la caída, incluso había perdido su escudo y su sumata debido al ataque. Jiraiya pudo aterrizar de nuevo en el pecho de Gamaken, confundido… es decir ¡Vamos! ¡Era un usuario del Rinnegan! ¡¿Por qué solo usaba invocaciones?! Era como si Pain estuviera jugando con el... no había tiempo de pensar. Pain hizo aparecer un buey gigante de pelaje marrón que se preparaba embestir a Jiraiya.

—¡Gamaken! ¡Suficiente por ahora! —exclamó Jiraiya.

—Lo siento —dijo Gamaken, para luego desaparecer en el interior de una nube de humo.

El buey en ese momento ya estaba justo enfrente de Jiraiya, sin embargo Jiraiya no se veía en lo más mínimo aterrorizado, ya que el tenía un plan… un cierto Jutsu que estaba guardando, un jutsu que lo haría aún más fuerte que Nightmare Moon y Discord, pero que el no uso debido a que quería ver como su estudiante había progresado, había llegado la hora de que Jiraiya juegue su mejor carta…

—**Modo Sabio —**musitó.

El buey impacto con todo y Jiraiya directamente hacia la pared causando un cráter muy profundo… nadie podría sobrevivir a un impacto como ese. Pero algo inquieto a Pain… repentinamente ¡El buey salió disparado hacia atrás por lo que parecía haber sido un puñetazo! Algo había pasado con Jiraiya… en el interior de cráter, se podían escuchar unos pasos… además de dos nuevas voces:

—¡Demonios chico!—grito una voz que sonaba avejentada pero femenina—. ¡¿Por qué nos llamas siempre en medio de un combate?! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Gamabunta está harto de ti!

—No digas eso Ma —dijo una voz más tranquila, masculina y avejentada también—, sabes que el chico Jiraiya debe tener un buen motivo.

—¡Cállate Pa! —grito de nuevo la voz femenina.

—Siento haberlos llamado de repente después de tanto tiempo, mi más poderosa jefa —dijo Jiraiya con tono respetuoso hacia las dos voces.

—Dime chico ¿No decías que odiabas usar esta forma porque espantaba a las chicas? —preguntó la voz masculina.

—No tengo elección, al fin de cuentas me estoy enfrentando al Rinnegan —dijo Jiraiya.

—¡¿El ojo de los seis caminos?! —preguntó alarmada la voz femenina—. ¡¿En verdad existe?! ¡Pensé que era un cuento más!

—Existe… por favor ayúdenme en esto.

—Realmente debes aprender a usar el Modo Sabio tu mismo muchacho —dijo la voz femenina.

—Lo sé, ojalá pudiera… pero comparado a ustedes, yo soy un renacuajo recién salido del estanque…

Pain intento ver lo mejor que pudo la forma nueva de Jiraiya, pero apenas pudo ver debido a que una gran parte del cuerpo de Jiraiya estaba escondida por las sombras. Pero claramente vio a dos siluetas de dos sapos; el primer sapo sentado en el hombro derecho de Jiraiya era uno de piel verde claro con barba blanca, cejas abultadas del mismo color, además de cabello parado hacia arriba igualmente blanco con un manto marrón oscuro. La sapo femenina que estaba en el hombro izquierdo era de color verde pálido hasta los ojos, con cabello purpura y vestida con un manto negro… aunque Jiraiya estaba oculto por las sombras, Pain pudo ver que las pupilas de Jiraiya habían cambiado de manera horizontal.

—**Comencemos está fiesta —**dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

—"Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade… parece que los tres Sannin tienen sus propias habilidades únicas" —pensó Pain mientras miraba al transformado Jiraiya.

Jiraiya saltó del cráter en donde estaba y cayo al suelo, doblando la piernas y aterrizando sin problemas… de hecho, había agrietado levemente el suelo debido al poder y fuerza del impacto bestial con el que había pisado el suelo. La forma de Jiraiya ahora era visible, además de las marcas que había dibujado y las que ya tenía, alrededor de los ojos se formo una pigmentación de color rojiza, su nariz se volvió aún más grande con un color rosado más oscuro y lleno de granos.

—¿Dónde está el chico del Rinnegan? No veo a nadie —preguntó Fukasaku.

—Tus ojos te están fallando por la edad seguramente, muchacho —opinó Shima.

—No… lo que pasa es que el se está escondiendo en un animal que el invocó que puede hacerse invisible —dijo Jiraiya.

—Tiene que ser una especie de camaleón.

—He levantado una barrera detectora.

—¡Eso no nos llevará a ningún lado! ¡Voy a encontrarlo yo misma! —bramó Shima.

—Ma, no te emociones demasiado… te saldrán más arrugas —dijo Fukasaku.

—¡Solo cállate Pa! —grito Shima.

—Por otro lado, chico Jiraiya —Fukasaku puso sus ojos en Jiraiya—, me doy cuenta de que nos necesitas porque es un adversario difícil, pero en primer lugar ¿Porqué estás luchando contra el?

—Pues… fue un viejo pupilo mío.

Fukasaku y Shima se alarmaron al oír las palabras "viejo pupilo mío"

—¡Nunca supimos que tuvieras uno!—dijo con voz sorprendida, para luego pasar a una más baja—. ¿Entonces el es…?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese niño es el "chico de la profecía"? ¿Entonces porque estas peleando contra el? —pregunto Shima.

—Parece que no creció en la dirección correcta y cuando escuche que el había muerto; pensé que no podía haber sido el elegido —dijo Jiraiya.

—¿Y que hay de la "chica de la profecía"? —pregunto Shima.

—No lo se, pensé que sería mi vieja alumna, Konan… pero por lo visto no podría ser ella… aún no se quien podría ser la chica de la profecía.

—En cualquier caso, si no es justo, debes matarlo —dijo Fukasaku.

—Probablemente ese viejo senil invento la profecía esa —opinó Shima—. Aún así vamos por el.

Shima abrió su boca, dejando sacar su lengua, la cual tenía dientes afilados y una cara. Estiro la lengua y pudo enrollarla alrededor del camaleón de Pain que seguía siendo invisible.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó Shima.

El camaleón se hizo visible ante Jiraiya mientras se retorcía por el dolor que le causaba la lengua de Shima. Shima levanto al camaleón por el aire y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo, causando que el suelo donde cayo se convierta en varios escombros.

—¡PA! ¡AHORA! —exclamó Shima

—¡Si! —exclamó Fukasaku.

Fukasaku hinchó sus cachetes como si fuera a sacar algo de la boca. Así fue, Fukasaku disparo un chorro de agua a alta presión. La presión del agua fue tal que el camaleón fue partido a la mitad con solo un contacto. El animal dio un ensordecedor alarido al aire y desapareció en una nube de humo y una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo volando en forma de lluvia. La sangre manchó la parte de los pies de Jiraiya, pero desapareció en el aire.

—¿Ese es el Rinnegan? Sin duda es tal y como lo mencionan en las leyendas —dijo Shima.

El humo desapareció para revelar a Pain, aún con esa mirada estoica y sin ninguna macha o indicio de lucha, como si no le hubiera hecho nada.

—Que ojos tan inmundos —opinó Fukasaku—, no puedo creer que él sea el chico de la profecía.

—**Jutsu de invocación —**dijo Pain uniendo las palmas.

Detrás de Pain; aparecieron dos sujetos más, ambos tenían el pelo de color naranja y aparentemente eran miembros de Akatsuki debido a las prendas. El primero tenía pelo largo naranja y era bastante delgado, con piercings en la barbilla y en las mejillas. El otro era alguien más obeso pero con el cabello atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Lo que alarmo a Jiraiya era… ¡Tenían el Rinnegan! ¡tres personas con el legendario Doujutsu! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es que hay tres personas con el Rinnegan?! —exclamó Jiraiya impactado de lo que estaba viendo, en efecto... ¡Habían tres usuarios del Rinnegan! la batalla acababa de complicarse aún más...

* * *

Mientras estó pasaba... Naruto, quien ya estaba preparando sus cosas para marcharse a Canterlot... no podía sacarse el sentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar... lo sentía en el aire... un viento frío, apesar de que no era invierno... se sentía frío.

—El viento... —musitó Naruto—, se siente muy frío.

* * *

–**Ending: Sayonara Memory (Adiós memorias) por Seven Oops (Descrito en capítulos anteriores)–**

'**Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Kai OST III – Track 29 – Next episode preview (Kokoro no hane verison)'**

Aparece Naruto enfrente del monumento Hokage saludando y luego aparece el logo "Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou"

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Naruto! —exclama la voz de Naruto mientras se ve a Tendo Pain hablando—, ese tipo es muy fuerte ¡Sabio Pervertido no se arriesgue!

—¡Esos ojos y esa apariencia! —exclama la voz de Jiraiya mientras se le ve a el mirando hacia arriba alarmado—. Pain solo dime ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

—Somos Pain… somos dios —dice la voz de Pain en forma seria.

—¡El próximo capitulo de Naruto Tomodachi wa Mahou será! —exclama las voces de Naruto y Twilight al unisonó—. **El cuento de Jiraiya el galante.**

—Ahora… supongo que es hora de que baje mi pluma y descanse un poco… —musita la voz de Jiraiya de manera débil.


End file.
